Erbe der Väter
by Pinguin3
Summary: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - Ravenclaw, Außenseiter, Schlägertyp, Neo-Todesser - alle haben ein Bild von ihm, keiner macht sich die Mühe, ihn näher kennenzulernen. Wozu auch? Er ist schließlich ein Malfoy! Teaser auf YouTube unter MyPinguin3 online!
1. Das erste Jahr

Vorwort

Zu allererst: Ich bin erstaunlicherweise nicht J.K. Rowling und verdiene kein Geld an der ganzen Sache hier – ich hoffe immer noch, im Lotto zu gewinnen! Und dieser Satz gilt für alle nachfolgenden Kapitel ebenfalls.

Die Geschichte hat 13 Kapitel und wird unregelmäßig hochgeladen – je nachdem, wie weit ich mit dem Durchkorrigieren komme. Dafür sind zumindestens die späteren Kapitel auch ziemlich lang für meine Verhältnisse.

WARNUNG: Es werden sensible Themen behandelt: Rassismus, Gewalt, Mobbing, Selbstmord und noch so einiges.

Der Anstoß zu dieser Geschichte war eine Reportage über eine Gruppe Neonazis im Ruhrpott, die einen älteren Mann fast zu Tode geprügelt hatten, weil der sich an ein Mädchen rangemacht hatte. Dabei hat es mich schockiert, das die meisten in der Gruppe, die Sprüche gegen Ausländer gar nicht mochten, aber nie den Mund aufgemacht hatten. Die fertige Geschichte hat jetzt nicht mehr viel mit der Reportage zu tun, aber seht selber.

Ich bin gegen jede Form von Rassismus, habe kein Verständnis für Neonazis und jegliche Form von Intoleranz gegenüber anderen Ländern, Menschen, Mentalitäten, Religionen. Ich stamme aus einer wildgemischten europäischen Familie und habe selber einen südamerikanischen Ehemann. Ich hoffe, das beweist genug, dass ich nichts mit dem braunen Gesocks zu tun habe.

Ich habe wochenlang Geschichtsbücher und Fachliteratur gewälzt, um zu sehen, wie es Kindern von Nazis so erging und wie die so dachten/denken. Wie jemand überhaupt den ganzen Mist glauben konnte, dass andere Menschen minderwertig waren, nur weil sie eine andere Religion hatten.

Ich bin gegen Gewalt. Und Selbstmord ist sicher KEINE Lösung!

Ich möchte hier eigentlich eine Bresche schlagen gegen Intoleranz und Mobbing, Lehrer, die weggucken und Schüler eher demotivieren, statt zu ermutigen. Und ja, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Es gibt sicher auch andere, aber die schwarzen Schafe darf man nicht unter den Teppich kehren.

Ich hoffe, es macht trotzdem auch Spaß die Geschichte zu lesen – trotz des Anspruchs, den ich hier ankündige.

Es ist ja auch eine Liebesgeschichte dabei – aber erwartet nicht Romeo & Julia.

* * *

Das erste Jahr 

„Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die große Halle. Der Junge neben Scorpius warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Er hatte auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts mit ihm in einem Abteil gesessen und sie hatten sich über Quidditch unterhalten. Scorpius hatte ihm nicht seinen Nachnamen genannt. Wozu auch? Andrew hatte das ja auch nicht.

War er verpflichtet jedem zu sagen: „Hallo, ich bin Scorpius Malfoy. Ja, genau: DIE Malfoys! Todesser und so." nein, war er nicht!

Nun wurde ihm aber doch mulmig. Langsam lief er auf den Stuhl zu, auf dem der sprechende Hut lag. Innerlich verfluchte er seine Eltern. Warum hatte sein Vater nicht einfach den Namen seiner Mutter angenommen? Die zwei hatten nie den einfachen Weg gewählt. Man muss sich nicht für seine Vergangenheit schämen – jeder konnte sich ändern. Oder irgend so ein Blödsinn! Dabei hatten sie nicht an ihren Sohn gedacht. Wie auch – Scorpius hatte ja noch nicht existiert, nicht wirklich jedenfalls.

Nun war er am Stuhl angelangt. Seufzend nahm er den Hut, drehte sich um, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und den Hut auf den Kopf.

Nichts geschah. Seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, der Hut würde mit ihm in seinem Kopf sprechen. Aber er hörte nichts. Vielleicht war etwas mit seinem Kopf nicht in Ordnung? Das würde passen.

„Äh, hallo?" dachte er. „Ich überlege." kam die etwas mürrische Antwort. „Oh, Entschuldigung!" Also wartete Scorpius. Als eine Minute verstrich, wurde er unruhig. „Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, Herr Hut ..." Er vernahm ein Seufzen. „Ja?"

Scorpius wusste auch nicht, was er eigentlich fragen wollte. Er wollte nur endlich von diesem Stuhl herunter. Er konnte regelrecht alle Augen auf sich spüren. „Finden Sie kein passendes Haus für mich, weil ich ... naja, weil was mit mir nicht stimmt?"

Wieder ein Seufzen. „Nein, ich bin mir uneins. Du bist ein reinblütiger Malfoy und hast Slytherin-Eigenschaften. Aber du bist nicht so gerissen, dafür mutig. Das würde zu Gryffindor passen."

Scorpius bekam eine Gänsehaut. Gryffindor? Das würde schrecklich werden! „Ja, das dachte ich auch." kam die trockene Antwort vom Hut. „Auf der anderen Seite bist du intelligent genug für Ravenclaw. Du hast aber auch die Loyalität für Hufflepuff."

Scorpius überlegte. „Mir stehen also alle Häuser offen?" - „Ja." Der Hut klang nicht zufrieden. „Dann möchte ich nicht nach Slytherin, wenn das möglich ist und schon gar nicht nach Gryffindor." Scorpius überlegte weiter. „In Ravenclaw beschäftigen sich die Schüler doch am meisten mit dem Lernen – vielleicht habe ich da die besten Chancen?"

Der Hut seufzte erneut. „Wenn du meinst – so soll es sein!" Und laut rief er „RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpius nahm den Hut ab und stand auf. Keiner klatschte. Er sah die geschockten Blicke am Ravenclaw-Tisch, die hasserfüllten von den Gryffindors und die misstrauischen von den Slytherins. Die Hufflepuffs schienen nur erstaunt. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Langsam, mit trotzig erhobenem Kopf lief er zum Tisch der Ravenclaws. Am hintersten Ende hatte man Platz für die Erstklässler gelassen. Erleichtert setzte er sich an den Platz, der am weitesten von den anderen Ravenclaws entfernt war.

„Nelson, Jolanda!" Kaum jemand schien sich für Jolanda zu interessieren. Alle Aufmerksamkeit ruhte immer noch auf Scorpius.

Erst bei „Potter, Albus!" hatte Scorpius das Gefühl, das ihn wirklich niemand mehr anstarrte. Natürlich, der Sohn des großen Harry Potter stach ihn, den Sohn eines Todesser um Längen aus. Aber auch Scorpius war neugierig. Er hatte die Potters und Weasleys auf dem Bahnhof gesehen. Er wusste, wer sie waren, kannte die Gesichter aller. Natürlich aus den Zeitungen, aber auch von Fotos seiner Großtante Andromeda und den Geschichten seines Vaters. Aber daran wollte er jetzt lieber nicht denken.

Albus sah nervös aus. Ob er wohl nervös war, weil er befürchtete nicht mutig genug für Gryffindor zu sein? Sein älterer Bruder James war in Gryffindor. Das hatte letztes Jahr im Tagespropheten gestanden.

Der Hut ließ sich auch dieses Mal Zeit. Nicht so lange, wie bei Scorpius, aber doch länger als bei allen anderen. „Ravenclaw!" Die Bücherwürmer am Tisch begannen zu jubeln. Sie konnten also doch ausgelassen sein und sich freuen. Albus nahm den Hut ab und kam mit hochrotem Kopf an den Tisch. Ihm wurde auf den Rücken geklopft, die Hand geschüttelt.

Scorpius sah das alles. Er hatte damit gerechnet. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass es nicht wehtat. Tapfer schluckte er die Tränen hinunter. Er versuchte sein Gesicht so neutral wie möglich, zu halten.

Sein Vater hatte seine Maske für die Öffentlichkeit perfektioniert. Er erschien glatt und kalt für alle, die ihn nicht kannten. Sein Gesicht zeigte außerhalb seines Hauses selten eine Gefühlsregung. Heute verstand Scorpius zum ersten Mal wirklich die Notwendigkeit einer solchen Maske.

Albus war nun bei den leeren Plätzen angelangt. Scorpius sah kurz vom Tisch auf. Albus schien etwas unentschlossen, wie weit er sich von Scorpius weg setzen konnte, ohne wirklich unhöflich zu sein. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke. Schnell sah Scorpius wieder auf den Tisch. Da sah er, wie sich ein Bein über die Bank schwenkte und Albus sich mit einem Plumps neben ihm fallen ließ. „Hi!"

Erstaunt sah Scorpius auf. „Hi!" aber Albus sah schon wieder nach vorne, wo gerade ein braunhaariges Mädchen nach Gryffindor gewählt wurde. Dann kam „Weasley, Rose!"

Wieder ein Raunen. Das Mädchen ging mit hoch erhobenem Kopf nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf ihre rotbraunen Locken. Albus stieß Scorpius den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Meine Cousine. Wenn sie nicht auch nach Ravenclaw kommt, wird sie sich auf ewig ärgern. Sie denkt, sie ist schlauer als ich!" Dabei hatte er ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

Scorpius nickte nur. Was sollte er dazu auch sagen? 'Oh, mein Dad hat mir von ihrer Mutter erzählt. Sie war unausstehlich, aber als seine Tante sie gefoltert hat, hat ihm das schon leidgetan. Vor allem später als sie ihn aus Azkaban geholt hatte.' Das war wohl kein Tischgespräch, das ihm Freunde bringen würde.

„Ravenclaw!" Panisch sah Scorpius nach vorne. Albus neben ihm begann zu jubeln. Hatte er Slytherin und Gryffindor ausgeschlagen, um nun in Ravenclaw mit den Kindern zusammen zu sein, die er eigentlich vermeiden wollte?

Er war nur froh, dass Delila Zabini und Cristobal Munoz Parkinson wirklich in Slytherin gelandet waren. Trotzdem würde er mit Albus Potter einen Schlafsaal teilen, jede Schulstunde mit Potter und Weasley verbringen.

Er hatte den Blick von Ron Weasley auf dem Gleis gesehen. Er hasste seinen Vater immer noch. Sein Vater hatte seine öffentliche Maske zur Schau gestellt. Niemand würde je sehen, wie sehr sein Vater unter der öffentlichen Verachtung litt. Vor allem unter der allgemeinen Anfeindung, gegen seine Mutter und ihn. Sein Vater hatte ihm erklärt, dass er verstand, wieso man ihn so behandelte – aber Astoria und Scorpius hatten damit nichts zu tun. Dennoch litten beide unter der gleichen Behandlung.

Rose setzte sich glücklich lächelnd neben Albus. „Ich wusste es! Al, wir sind in Ravenclaw!"

Albus umarmte seine Cousine kurz. Die zwei schienen sehr zufrieden. „Die Gryffindors sind ganz schön stinkig! Die haben mit noch einem Potter und Weasley gerechnet!" Sagte ein älterer Junge neben Scorpius. 'Neben ihm' hieß in diesem Fall knapp zwei Meter weiter auf der Bank entfernt.

Scorpius sah zu den Gryffindors hinüber. Sie sahen wirklich etwas genervt aus. Nur der andere Potter schien sich nicht zu grämen.

Rektor Asherton hielt eine kurze Rede und dann erschien das Essen. Erst jetzt merkte Scorpius, wie hungrig er war. Er nahm sich einen Hühnerschlegel und schaute sich nach einer Beilage um. Aber der Kartoffelbrei stand neben Rose Weasley. Sehnsüchtig starrte er darauf. Aber er wollte niemanden daran erinnern, dass er auch noch da war.

Daher begann er sorgfältig, sein Hühnerbein mit Messer und Gabel auseinanderzunehmen. Plötzlich erschien eine Schüssel vor seinem Gesicht. „Kartoffelbrei?" erstaunt sah Scorpius auf. Albus hielt ihm die Schüssel hin. „Äh, ja, danke!"

Albus nickte nur und konzentrierte sich auf sein Essen.

ooo

Er hatte das hinterste Bett in dem runden Turmzimmer erhalten. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich kein hinterstes Bett in einem runden Raum geben konnte, aber so kam es ihm vor. Das Zimmer war für mehr als vier Jungen gemacht und daher hatte man Betten entfernt. Seines hatte auf beiden Seiten den größten Platz zum nächsten Bett. Magie schien ihre Grenzen zu haben, wenn es um Ausdehnen und Schrumpfen von alten Schloss-Räumen ging.

Außer Albus waren noch Ben und David nach Ravenclaw gekommen. Beide beäugten Scorpius misstrauisch. Nach nur wenigen Minuten war klar, dass die drei anderen sich gut verstanden. Als er sich zum Schlafen hinlegte und die Vorhänge um sein Bett schloss, hörte er, wie die anderen sich noch leise weiter unterhielten.

Nachdem die drei Jungs über das Schloss und die Zeremonie gesprochen hatten, wandten sie sich einem anderen Thema zu. Scheinbar dachten sie, Scorpius wäre bereits eingeschlafen.

„Sagt mal, was ist denn mit dem los? Warum haben alle so merkwürdig reagiert, als er aufgerufen wurde?" Das war Ben. „Du bist nicht aus einer magischen Familie, oder?" Potter.

„Nein, meine Eltern sind ... Miggel?"

Die zwei anderen Jungs kicherten. „Muggel" erklärte David. Dann sprach er leise weiter. „Sein Vater war ein Todesser. Die haben vor knapp 20 Jahren Muggel und Muggelgeborene versucht zu vertreiben und zu töten. Das war damals ganz schrecklich! Und sein Daddy ..." kurze Pause. "... hat den Anführer damals in einem magischen Duell besiegt!"

Scorpius hatte das Gefühl das Abendessen würde gleich wieder einen zweiten Auftritt erhalten.

„Meine Tante hat aber seinen Vater damals aus dem Gefängnis geholt. Er kann nicht so schlimm gewesen sein und vielleicht ist Scorpius ja ganz nett!" Potter schien das ernst zu meinen.

Er hörte die zwei anderen Jungen kichern. „Scorpius! Meine Güte, was haben dem seine Eltern damals genommen?" Das war der Muggel-Typ. Scorpius mochte ihn jetzt schon nicht. Jetzt hörte er, wie Potter auch lachte. „Mein Onkel sagt immer, die Malfoys sind alle etwas _merkwürdig_, das läge an der ganzen reinblütigen Inzucht."

Scorpius verkroch sich tiefer unter die Decke. Sein weißer Kater Snowball sprang auf sein Bett und rollte sich neben Scorpius auf dem Kissen zusammen. Scorpius legte seinen Kopf neben den der Katze auf das Kissen und streichelte das weiche Fell. Die Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, aber er hielt sie tapfer zurück. Erst nachdem die anderen Jungen eingeschlafen waren, fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

ooo

„Malfoy!" Ein großer dunkelhaariger Junge trat ihm in den Weg. Scorpius war am ersten Morgen in Hogwarts auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.

Er hatte mit seinem Kater im Arm und klopfendem Herzen darauf gewartet, dass die anderen Jungen aus dem Schlafraum verschwunden waren. Er wollte nicht schon wieder angestarrt werden.

Keiner hatte versucht, ihn zu wecken. Das hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt. Schon am ersten Tag gehörte er nicht dazu. Tränen waren ihm in die Augen gestiegen und er hatte weitere Minuten einfach nur in seinem Bett gesessen. Bis er den Mut gefunden hatte, doch noch aufzustehen.

Nun war er zu spät dran und der Junge vor ihm schien sich Zeit zu lassen, mit was auch immer er von ihm wollte. Der Junge sah mindestens 3 Jahre älter aus und überragte ihn um fast zwei Köpfe.

Er musterte Scorpius mit verächtlich verzogenem Gesicht. Plötzlich stieß er Scorpius mit beiden Händen vor die Brust. Schmerzlich kollidierte dieser mit der Wand.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass Abschaum wie du hier unterrichtet wird! Man hätte deine gesamte Familie damals ausrotten sollen. Das wäre kein Verlust gewesen!"

Scorpius sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals. Angst durchströmte ihn.

„Aber wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass du dich hier nicht all zu heimisch fühlst! Wir machen dich platt, wie eine Kakerlake!" Zischte der Junge hasserfüllt. Plötzlich hatte er einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er flüsterte ein Wort, das Scorpius nicht verstand.

Scorpius Kleidung verschwand. Einfach so stand er ohne einen Faden am Leib vor der großen Halle. Entsetzt sah er an sich herab.

Erschrocken sah er auf, aber der Junge war verschwunden. Stattdessen konnte er sehen, wie die Tür zur großen Halle sich öffnete und die Schüler sich vom Frühstück zu ihrem ersten Unterricht drängten.

Die ersten blieben stehen und starrten ihn an. Scham vermischte sich mit der Angst. Scorpius konnte nur noch das Rauschen seines Blutes hören. Das Gefühl in seinen Händen war von einem merkwürdigen Prickeln ersetzt worden. Er versuchte, sich so klein, wie möglich zu machen. Er rollte sich fast zusammen und drängte sich noch näher an die Wand. Vergrub den Kopf in seinem Schoß. Das alles war sicher nur ein Albtraum, aus dem er gleich aufwachen würde.

Dann spürte er Stoff um seine Schultern. Eine weibliche Stimme sagte laut und deutlich: „Haben Sie keinen Unterricht? Wer nicht in fünf Sekunden verschwunden ist, verliert Hauspunkte!"

Ein Arm legte sich um seine Schultern. „Kommen Sie!" Der Arm, der Frau schob ihn in eine stehende Position und dann eine Treppe hinauf. Mit gesenktem Kopf stolperte Scorpius die Stufen hinauf. Scham, Verwirrung und Wut wechselten sich in ihm ab. Vor einer Tür ließ sie seine Schulter los. Die Tür öffnete sich. Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand deutete sie Scorpius an, ihr zu folgen.

Zögernd und vor Kälte zitternd folgte er ihr in den Raum. Die Frau, hager, weder jung noch alt, mit dunklen Haaren, war hinter einen riesigen Schreibtisch getreten. Nun sah sie ihn ausdruckslos an. Sie hob den Zauberstab und Scorpius zuckte zusammen.

Hatte sie ihn nur hergeholt, um sich ihn in Ruhe vorzunehmen? Er sollte hier doch nur lernen! Das war doch eine Schule!

Aber der Zauber, der ihn traf, wärmte ihn nur. Scorpius entspannte sich ein wenig. Die Frau setzte sich und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung eines Ohrenbackensessels, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Vorsichtig ließ Scorpius sich auf der Kante des Sessels nieder.

„Scorpius, nicht wahr?" Sie sah ihn etwas freundlicher an. Scorpius nickte. Sie lächelte kurz.

„Ich bin Professor Hallstring, die Hauslehrerin von Slytherin." Sie schien weder freundlich, noch unfreundlich zu sein. Scorpius wusste nicht, was er von ihr halten sollte.

Sie schob eine Blechdose über den Tisch. „Plätzchen?" Scorpius wollte eigentlich nichts essen, aber sein Magen zog sich hungrig zusammen. Schüchtern griff er mit spitzen Fingern nach einem der Kekse in der Dose.

„Wissen Sie, wer Ihnen das angetan hat?" Ihre Stimme klang wieder ganz professionell. Scorpius sah auf den Keks in seiner Hand und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er blickte kurz auf, um zu sehen, ob er sie verärgert hatte.

Sie seufzte nur. „Das hatte ich mir gedacht. Nun, Scorpius, wir kennen solche Übergriffe leider schon. Als ich sah, dass Sie auf der Liste der neuen Schüler waren, habe ich mit dem Rektor gesprochen. Ich wollte, dass man mit ihren Eltern vorab spricht. Aber Rektor Asherton hielt es nicht für nötig. Das hat man nun davon einen Amerikaner als Rektor zu haben, der von solchen Dingen keine Ahnung hat!" Der letzte Satz war halb gemurmelt.

Dann holte sie Luft. „Nun, es wäre in gewisser Weise einfacher, wenn Sie in meinem Haus wären. Wir haben einige Mitschüler, die einen ähnlichen familiären Hintergrund haben, wie Sie. Aber das lässt sich nun nicht ändern!

Sie sollten sich an einige Regeln halten. Versuchen Sie dunkle Ecken in diesem Schloss zu meiden. Vermeiden Sie es alleine durch die Gänge zu laufen. Versuchen sie sich so wenig wie möglich in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Und halten Sie um Merlins Willen mit irgendwelchen Überzeugungen gegenüber muggelgeborenen Mitschülern zurück!"

Scorpius setzte sich gerade. „Überzeugungen?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich sage es einmal anders: Falls Sie in der Tradition der Reinblüter erzogen wurden, würde ich das hier nicht an die große Glocke hängen!"

Scorpius sah sie aus großen Augen an. Gab es wirklich noch Kinder in seinem Alter, die so erzogen wurden? Sein Vater und vor allem seine Mutter hatten immer Wert darauf gelegt, dass alle Menschen, ob Muggel oder Zauberer gleichwertig seien.

Die Lehrerin sah ihn kurz ernst an, dann schnippte sie mit den Fingern. Eine junge Hauselfe erschien neben ihr. „Dipsy kannst du bitte Kleidung für Herrn Malfoy besorgen?" die Elfe verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder.

Scorpius kannte Hauselfen nur aus Büchern. Er hatte noch nie eine leibhaftig gesehen. Sein Blick haftete noch auf der Stelle, an der die Elfe verschwunden war, als die Lehrerin bereits weiter sprach.

„Bitte versuchen Sie sich das nächste Mal, den Angreifer zu merken." Sie hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck wohl bemerkt. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich denke, es wird nicht bei einem Vorfall bleiben. Wir Lehrer versuchen es zu unterbinden, aber manchmal gelingt das nicht. Sollte es sich wiederholen, können Sie sich gerne auch an mich wenden. Ich kenne mich mit diesen Dingen bereits aus."

Die Elfe erschien plötzlich neben Scorpius und er zuckte erschrocken zurück. Professor Hallstring erhob sich. „Dipsy bring Herrn Malfoy, nachdem er sich angekleidet hat, zu seinem Klassenzimmer." Scorpius sah von der Elfe zu der Lehrerin. „Äh, ich habe keinen Stundenplan ..."

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich hatte ihren Plan noch und war auf dem Weg Sie zu suchen." Sie lief um den Tisch herum und überreichte ihm ein Pergament. „Ich muss jetzt zu meinem Unterricht. Nehmen Sie sich so viel Zeit, wie Sie benötigen. Ich werde Ihren Lehrer informieren."

Damit lief sie aus dem Zimmer. Scorpius ließ sich in den Sessel zurücksinken. Verzweifelt sah er zur Decke. Wie sollte das weiter gehen? Er wollte nach Hause! Er wollte nicht zum Unterricht.

Die Elfe hielt ihm das Bündel mit den Kleidern hin. Seufzend nahm er es und begann sich anzuziehen. Als er fertig war, sah er auf das Pergament. „Ich habe jetzt Zaubertränke. Kannst du mich zu dem Raum bringen, Dipsy?"

Dipsy lächelte ihn fröhlich an. „Dipsy bringen zu Kerkern. Kommen!" Sie hüpfte vor ihm aus dem Zimmer und mehrere Treppen hinab. Vor einer schweren Eisentür blieb sie stehen und nickte Scorpius gewichtig zu. „Zaubertränke!" und schon war sie wieder verschwunden.

Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete Scorpius die Tür. Seine Mitschüler saßen alle an Zweiertischen und jetzt starrten ihn alle an. „Herr Malfoy treten Sie bitte ein. Professor Hallstring hat mir bereits berichtet, dass Sie später kommen. Bitte setzen Sie sich hier vorne hin, da ist noch ein Platz neben Herrn Potter frei." Der Lehrer war rund – alles an ihm: der Kopf, der Bauch, seine Hände. Er sah aus, wie ein überdimensionaler Weihnachtsmann. Und das fröhliche Lachen in seinem Gesicht passte da gut hinein.

Scorpius lief mit gesenktem Kopf zu dem angewiesenen Platz und versuchte so unauffällig, wie möglich auf den Stuhl zu gleiten. Er hörte das Raunen seiner Klassenkameraden. Alle hatten sicher die Episode vor der Halle miterlebt. Potter warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Aber er sagte nichts.

Der Lehrer, Professor Slinger, fuhr fort etwas über Zaubertränke im Allgemeinen zu sagen. Aber Scorpius hörte gar nicht zu. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Möglichkeiten, hier so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verschwinden. Aber seine Eltern konnten sich keine andere magische Schule leisten. Und wenn er in der magischen Gesellschaft einen Beruf ergreifen wollte, benötigte er einen Abschluss. Oder er würde für immer als Muggel leben müssen.

ooo

Schnell entwickelte sich ein Muster in Scorpius Alltag. Er ging alleine zum Frühstück, saß an einer Ecke des Tisches und versuchte so auszusehen, als würde er dazugehören. Das wiederholte sich bei allen Mahlzeiten. Beim Unterricht saß er in den hintersten Bänken.

Kaum jemand redete mit ihm. Wenn aber doch einmal ein Mitschüler mit ihm redete, wurde er entweder als Nachkomme eines Haufen von Blutsverrätern oder als Abkömmling von Todessern beschimpft. In den Gängen wurde er misstrauisch und feindselig beobachtet. Mehr als einmal wurde ein Fluch gegen ihn gerichtet, aber der Täter verschwand in der Masse und Scorpius musste sich mit Gummibeinen oder Fledermausflügeln herumschlagen. Die blauen Flecken von Ellbogen, die ihm im Vorbeigehen in die Rippen geschlagen wurden, bekamen nie die Möglichkeit vollkommen zu verblassen – sie wurden immer wieder erneuert.

Wie versessen konzentrierte er sich auf das Lernen. Allerdings entfernte ihn das noch mehr von seinen Mitschülern, sogar von den anderen Ravenclaws. Er verschanzte sich regelrecht in der Bibliothek. Wenn er nicht dort lernte, lernte er auf seinem Bett, mit seinem Kater auf dem Schoss, bei geschlossenen Vorhängen.

Scorpius vermisste seine besten Freunde von zu Hause Alex und Robert. Sie lebten in der gleichen Siedlung, wie seine Eltern und waren in die gleiche Klasse der Muggelschule im Ort gegangen. Er hätte ihnen gerne einen Brief geschrieben, wusste aber nicht wie er ihn schicken sollte. Vielleicht hätte er die Briefe an seine Eltern per Eule schicken können und diese hätten sie weiter gereicht. Scorpius wollte aber nicht, dass seine Eltern die Briefe lasen.

Mindestens einmal am Tag überlegte er, dass er seinen Eltern schreiben sollte. Er tat es aber nie. Alle Mitglieder seiner Familie litten unter den Repressalien. Das war nun sein Anteil am Schicksal der Familie Malfoy. Er konnte das! Er war stark! Schließlich war er hier zum Lernen, nicht zum Spaß haben! Und es waren ja auch nur ein paar Jahre ...

Nach den ersten zwei Monaten konnte er sich selber nicht mehr an seine Stimme erinnern. Selbst im Unterricht nahmen ihn die Lehrer nicht mehr wahr.

Mit gesenktem Kopf schlurfte er nach dem Abendessen zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Malfoy!" Die Stimme war kalt und irgendwo zwischen gelangweilt und befehlsgewohnt. Scorpius hob den Kopf.

Ein dunkelhaariger Junge, vielleicht 15 oder 16 stand in einer Ecke der Eingangshalle. Er hatte eine Krawatte in grün und silber. Ein Slytherin! Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Muss man dir eine Einladung schicken?" Der Junge sah ihn herausfordernd an. Scorpius überschlug seine Chancen. In der Eingangshalle kurz nach dem Abendessen würden sie ihn sicher nicht all zu weit gehen. Vielleicht irgendwelche harmloseren Flüche. Wenn er den Jungen ignorieren würde, würde es sicher schlimmer.

Stumm trat er zu dem Jungen. Neben ihm standen einige andere Jungen, die ihm nun kalt entgegen blickten.

Scorpius blieb vor dem Jungen stehen, starrte auf dessen Krawatte und hoffte, es würde schnell vorbei sein.

Der Junge musterte ihn kalt. „Wieso bist du in Ravenclaw gelandet?" Scorpius kannte das schon. Als Nächstes kämen Beleidigungen wegen seiner Todesser-Verwandten, oder weil sie Verräter waren, weil sein Vater ein Feigling war ... irgendetwas in dieser Art. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und hoffte, diese Antwort würde die geringste Bosheit heraufbeschwören.

„Deine Mutter ist eine Greengrass, oder?" Normalerweise ließen sie aber seine Mutter aus dem Spiel. Er nickte. Der Junge legte seinen Kopf schief und sah ihn mit einem ironischen Ausdruck an. „Bist ja ein großer Redner!" Dann lief er einmal langsam um Scorpius herum. Betrachtete ihn dabei genau, wie auf dem Viehmarkt. Scorpius wunderte sich, ob er sich gleich seine Zähne anschauen würde.

„Wieso ist ein reinblütiger Zauberer wie du nicht in Slytherin?" Er war wieder vor Scorpius angekommen. „Was für eine Vergeudung! Aber das kann man ja ausgleichen. Komm' doch einfach in deinen freien Stunden zu uns. Wir treffen uns immer im hinteren Hof unter dem Säulengang. Du siehst uns dann schon!"

Damit gab er den anderen ein Zeichen und sie drehten sich alle mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig um und ließen Scorpius stehen.

Das war seltsam! Wollten sie ihn erst später in Ruhe in einer ruhigen Ecke rannehmen? Oder war das wirklich ein Angebot gewesen?

Eine Woche später hatte Scorpius sich entschlossen, der Einladung zu folgen. Er hatte den Jungen ein paar Mal in der Schule gesehen und jedes Mal hatte er ihn freundlich angegrinst. Scorpius sehnte sich nach jemandem, mit dem er reden konnte. Dafür würde er jedes Risiko eingehen.

Er fand die Gruppe in einer Ecke des Säulengangs bei einer Steinbank. Es waren vielleicht 10 Schüler aus den unterschiedlichen Jahrgangsstufen. Die meisten aus Slytherin, aber nicht alle. Der Junge, der ihn angesprochen hatte, stand auf, als er Scorpius herantreten sah.

„Malfoy! Schön, dass du dich entschlossen hast, zu uns zu kommen. Ich bin Alfred Avery. Unsere Großväter waren gute Freunde." Heiß durchfuhr es Scorpius: Niemand sprach über seinen Großvater! Und schon gar nicht in einem alltäglichen Tonfall. Sein Großvater konnte keine Freunde gehabt haben. Außer sie waren auch ...

Er sah Avery neugierig an. Dieser lachte. „Hat man dir nichts über den alten Herren erzählt? Ja, die alten Helden zählen heutzutage nicht mehr viel. Jetzt wo das Ministerium von Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern geleitet wird und alle Potter Puderzucker in den Hintern blasen!"

Er wies auf den Platz neben sich auf der Bank. „Setz' dich! Ich stell' dir die anderen vor!" Scorpius merkte sich im ersten Anlauf nur die Namen von den drei Schülern aus seinem Jahrgang. John Singer, Leonard Walthers und Lissy . Die drei waren alle in Slytherin.

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, liefen sie gemeinsam zum Speisesaal. Scorpius fühlte sich zum ersten Mal nicht ausgeschlossen. Er war Teil dieser Gruppe, warum diese ihn auch immer haben wollte. Lächelnd lief er neben Leo zur großen Halle.

Lissy St. James ging an ihm vorbei und zwinkerte Scorpius zu. Als dieser sie verblüfft ansah, kicherte sie und rannte zu Delila Zabini an den Esstisch.

Leo lachte. „Mädchen sind soo sinnlos!" Scorpius nickte zustimmend. „Aber wenn man einen Sohn haben möchte, braucht man sie wohl doch..." Beendete Leo seinen tiefsinnigen Gedankengang. Scorpius sah ihn fragend an. „Willst du denn Kinder?"

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Alter sagt immer: Du musst den Stammbaum fortführen!" John grunzte zustimmend. „Meiner auch!" Scorpius Vater hatte ihm von Stammbäumen nie viel erzählt. Er wusste, dass seine Familie sowohl mütterlicher- als auch väterlicherseits wahrscheinlich bis zu Merlin zurück zu verfolgen war, aber das war nie wichtig gewesen.

Scorpius verbrachte nun die meiste Zeit mit Averys Gruppe. Er erkannte schnell, dass seine neuen Freunde nach ganz anderen Regeln lebten. Manchmal wunderte er sich über ihre Ansichten, aber weil sie meist über andere Dinge sprachen, wie Quidditch oder Lehrer, störte es Scorpius nicht weiter.

Und mit der Gruppe um ihn herum traute sich keiner mehr, ihn zu verhöhnen oder zu verhexen. Im Gegenteil.

Avery ermutigte ihn, seine ehemaligen Peiniger auszudeuten. Die nahmen sie sich dann zusammen vor. Der Junge, der ihn am ersten Tag so bloßgestellt hatte, war der erste. Er hieß Nathaniel Bones und war im fünften Jahr. Sie lauerten ihm in der Nähe der Bibliothek auf und zerrten ihn in einen unbenutzten Gang.

Zwei ältere Slytherin, die Avery extra wegen ihrer Bulligkeit ausgesucht hatte, hielten Bones an den Armen fest. Alfred stand vor ihm und grinste kalt. Bones sah nervös aus. Trotzdem erklärte er großspurig: „Was soll das Avery? Lasst mich sofort los!"

Alfred drehte sich zu Scorpius um. „Nun, Scorpius, sollten wir den lieben Nathaniel laufen lassen? Einfach so?" Scorpius dem es etwas unangenehm war aus der Gruppe herausgedeutet zu werden, schüttelte den Kopf. Avery nickte. „Komm zu mir Scorpius."

Mit hochrotem Kopf trat Scorpius neben Alfred. Dieser legte ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern. Er betrachtete Bones, der sich gegen die Arme seiner Gegner wehrte, wie man ein Gemälde anschaute.

„Nun, Scorpius, ich denke auch, dass der gute Nathaniel hier eine Lehrstunde benötigt. Er hat sich gegenüber einem neuen Schüler sehr schlecht benommen. Das macht man nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn man seine niedere Herkunft in Betracht zieht. Alles Muggelliebhaber und Blutsverräter." Alfreds Stimme klang heiter, als würde er über das Wetter sprechen.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Scorpius zu. „Wir haben festgestellt, dass Gelerntes viel besser beachtet wird, wenn man es nachdrücklich erklärt." Ohne hinzusehen, schwang er seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des gefangenen Jungen und zischte ein Wort. Dieser klappte in den Armen, der zwei anderen zusammen und stöhnte.

Lächelnd drehte Avery sich wieder zu Bones um. „Nun, Nathaniel, möchtest du dich nicht bei meinem Freund für dein unsägliches Verhalten entschuldigen?"

Bones, der immer noch vornüber gebeugt in den Armen der zwei anderen hing, zischte: „Fick dich, Avery!" Alfred schien das zu freuen. Theatralisch seufzte er. „Nun, dann müssen wir wohl härtere Maßnahmen anwenden."

Ein Zauber wurde gezischt und Bones bäumte sich auf. Scorpius konnte sehen, dass seine Schuluniform quer über der Brust zerschnitten war und Blut hervorsickerte. Wieder zischte Alfred etwas und wieder bäumte sich Bones auf. Ein weiterer Schnitt erschien in der Uniform.

Alfred drehte sich zu Scorpius, der wir gebannt auf Bones starrte, der nun stöhnend in den Armen der zwei Slytherin hing. „Möchtest du?" erschrocken sah Scorpius auf. „Ich … ich kann solche Zauber nicht." stammelte er.

Alfred lächelte. „Nun, dann lernst du sie. Du kannst soviel üben, wie du möchtest. Nathaniel hier wird nicht einfach verschwinden."

Alfred trat wieder neben Scorpius und zeigte ihm langsam eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. „Dabei musst du Lativando sagen. Konzentriere dich dabei auf deine Wut und den Hass, dann wird der Zauber besser."

Scorpius wiederholte die Bewegung einige Male. Er kam sich merkwürdig vor, wie er hier vor der Gruppe einen Zauber übte, wie im Unterricht. Dann nickte Alfred zufrieden. „Versuche es!"

Scorpius bewegte seinen Zauberstab und rief „Lativando". Das Hemd von Bones schien kleine Risse zu bekommen. Alfred nickte. „Das war schon nicht schlecht. Jetzt konzentriere dich auf deine Gefühle. Erinnere dich, wie du dich gefühlt hast: nackt in der Eingangshalle."

Scorpius schloss die Augen. Scham wallte in ihm auf. Dann Wut, unbändige Wut. Wieso hatte Bones das gemacht? Er hatte ihm nichts getan! War ihm nie begegnet! Blitzschnell bewegte er seinen Zauberstab und zischte die Zauberformel.

Bones schrie auf. Seine Uniform war zerrissen, auf seinem Oberkörper erschienen blutige Striemen. Scorpius sah nur noch Bones, spürte nur noch den Hass. Und die Befriedigung, als er den anderen Jungen schreien hörte. Erneut ließ er den Zauber auf den anderen los. Wieder und wieder.

Irgendwann spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm. „Es ist genug Scorpius. Wir wollen ihn ja nicht wirklich umbringen. Das wäre zu schwierig zu vertuschen." Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, blinzelte Scorpius Alfred an. Dieser lächelte zufrieden und klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter.

Dann trat er auf Bones zu, der stöhnend am Boden lag zu. Er zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch, sodass Bones ihn ansehen musste. „Hör zu, du Haufen Dreck. Wenn auch nur ein Wort hierüber laut wird, bist du tot. Ist das klar? Und glaube bloß nicht, dass wir dich nicht erwischen oder nicht wissen, wie wir dich unbemerkt um die Ecke bringen können." Er stieß den Kopf von sich und wischte sich die Hand an seiner Robe ab.

Stumm gab er der Gruppe ein Zeichen und sie verließen hinter Alfred den Gang.

Scorpius durchlief ein Hochgefühl. Der Rausch der Macht war unbeschreiblich. Er hatte das Gefühl, bedeutend zu sein. Ihm würde keiner mehr etwas antun. Nie wieder! Er würde sich wehren!

Am nächsten Morgen sah die Sache schon ganz anders aus. Nervös ging Scorpius zum Frühstück. Als er die Halle betrat, bemerkte er sofort, dass die Stimmung anders war als sonst - unruhig, ängstlich. Er hörte Satzfetzen. Alfred winkte ihn an den Slytherintisch.

Als er sich setzte, fragte er: „Was ist passiert?" Alfred sah ihn bestürzt an. „Hast du es nicht gehört? Man hat den armen Nathaniel Bones arg misshandelt. Er liegt in der Krankenstation." Nichts verriet Alfred. Scorpius bewunderte ihn für seine Kaltschnäuzigkeit. Im Gegensatz dazu verkrampfte sich sein eigener Magen furchtsam. Während er sich mechanisch Müsli nahm, fragte er das, was ihn eigentlich interessierte: „Weiß man, wer es war?"

Alfred schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nein, der arme Nathaniel kann sich scheinbar nicht erinnern!"

Erleichtert begann Scorpius zu essen. Aber ein ungutes Gefühl blieb. Würde Bones für immer einen Gedächtnisschwund vortäuschen oder würde er doch noch reden?

ooo

Bones erzählte nichts. Was aber die Gerüchteküche nicht aufhielt. Und Avery und seine kleine Gruppe waren die Hauptverdächtigen. Immer wieder sprachen Schüler und auch Lehrer mehr oder weniger offen Anschuldigungen aus. Beweisen konnte man ihnen aber nichts, ohne die Aussage von Bones.

Als Ergebnis trat niemand mehr der Gruppe zu nahe. Scorpius wurde nicht einmal mehr aus Versehen angerempelt. Sobald einer von ihnen auftauchte, gingen ihnen die Mitschüler aus dem Weg.

Die weiteren 'Erziehungsmaßnahmen', die Alfred gegen Scorpius einstige Peiniger durchführte, steuerten ebenfalls dazu bei, dass man der Gruppe mit Vorsicht gegenübertrat. Keine der anderen 'Maßnahmen' kam an die, gegen Bones heran. Die anderen Jungen benötigten nur einige Drohgebärden und den einen oder anderen harmloseren Zauber, bevor sie sich bei Scorpius auf Knien entschuldigten.

Dieser neue Status gefiel Scorpius. Und er hatte neue Freunde in Leo und John gefunden. Seine Mitschüler aus Ravenclaw sprachen weiterhin nicht mit ihm. Sie warfen ihm nur dann und wann misstrauische Blicke zu. Er aß auch nicht mehr an deren Tisch. Abends verbrachte er die meiste Zeit immer noch in der Bibliothek oder John und Leo nahmen ihn mit in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Da Alfred hier das Sagen hatte, wagte keiner Einwände zu erheben.

Scorpius lernte auch Alfred Avery besser kennen. Dieser hegte einen besonderen Groll gegen die Potters und Weasleys. Er nannte sie 'Schlammblutgesocks'. Und er wagte es, es ihnen sogar ins Gesicht zu sagen. Mehr als einmal war Alfred mit James Potter oder Fred Weasley aneinandergeraten.

Meist blieb es bei verbalen Attacken. Oft sah Scorpius Albus und Rose neben ihren Cousins stehen und wütend die Hände ballen. Aber Scorpius konnte auch sehen, wie Rose kleiner wurde, wenn sie an Avery vorbei lief, wenn sie alleine war. Während des Unterrichts konnte er manchmal ihren Blick auf sich spüren. Es sah aus, als würde sie sich fragen, wie er nur in Ravenclaw gelandet war. Sie schien ihn als die Schande ihres Hauses anzusehen.

Das machte ihn immer noch wütend, auch wenn Scorpius selbst nicht mehr wusste, warum er unbedingt in dieses Haus hatte gehen wollen. Er bereute es bitter, dass er dem Sprechenden Hut gesagt hatte, dass er nicht nach Slytherin wollte.


	2. Das dritte Jahr

_Vielen Dank für den Zuspruch nach dem ersten Kapitel. P._

Das dritte Jahr

Gelangweilt stand Scorpius in der Pause mit Avery und einigen anderen in einer Ecke des Hofes. Das Schuljahr hatte genauso langweilig angefangen, wie das Letzte geendet hatte. Im letzten Jahr hatten sie eigentlich nicht viel gemacht. Ihr Ruf war aus dem ersten Jahr herübergeschwappt. Die meiste Zeit hatte er mit Leo und John Karten gespielt oder gelernt. Scorpius schlief nur noch im Ravenclawturm, die restliche Zeit verbrachte er mit den Slytherins in deren Gemeinschaftsraum oder an deren Esstisch.

Einige Male hatten sie sich damit amüsiert die Erstklässler zu erschrecken, aber das war auch schon alles gewesen.

„Ist das öde!" Cristobal verdrehte genervt die Augen. Scorpius mochte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er war in seiner Stufe in Syltherin und der Sohn einer alten Freundin seines Vaters. Wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, war sie seine _Freundin_ gewesen, aber nicht wirklich mit ihm befreundet. Jedenfalls war Cristobal schrecklich arrogant. Bei jeder Gelegenheit machte er klar, dass Scorpius keinesfalls in der gleichen sozialen Schicht rangierte, wie er selber.

Dafür war Cristobal auch nicht wirklich ein vollwertiges Mitglied von Averys Gruppe. Er wurde geduldet.

John lachte gemein. „Lasst uns etwas Spaß haben." Er deutete auf eine Gruppe von jüngeren Hufflepuffs. Cristobal, John, Leo und Lynch, ein älterer Slytherin, begannen sich, langsam in Richtung auf die Hufflepuffs zu bewegen.

Scorpius überlegte einen Moment. Ihm war auch langweilig. Schon die ganze Woche machten sie nichts anderes als über Quidditch zu reden, obwohl es eigentlich nichts Neues zu besprechen gab.

Er lief der Gruppe hinterher. Als er sie erreichte, hört er John die Hufflepuffs anzischen. „Verpisst euch!"

„Wieso sollten wir?" fragte ein kleiner blonder Knirps.

Scorpius konnte sehen, wie Johns Augen begeistert glitzerten. „Weil, was jetzt passiert, alles eure Schuld ist!" Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und binnen Sekunden schwebte der Kleine über ihren Köpfen. John lachte höhnisch. Alle anderen begannen ebenfalls gemein zu lachen. Es sah aber auch lustig aus, wie der Kleine nun in der Luft hing.

„Lass' ihn runter!" Einer der anderen Hufflepuffs rannte gegen John. Da der, aber wie ein Fels gebaut war, begann er nur lauter zu lachen. Er schubste den kleineren Jungen, sodass der auf seinem Hintern landete.

Cristobal trat einen Schritt auf den am Boden Hockenden zu. „Und wollte ihr noch mehr?" Die Hufflepuffs starrten ihn aus großen Augen an. Er lachte nur verächtlich, dann riss er die Augen auf und schrie „Buh!"

Die kleineren Jungen rannten weg. Cristobal sah nach oben zu dem ersten Jungen, der immer noch in der Luft hing, dann zu John. „Und? Was machen wir mit dem da?"

John zuckte die Achseln. „Wir könnten ihn ein wenig über die Schlucht schweben lassen." Cristobal nickte nachdenklich. „Oder ihn in den See werfen. Vielleicht lockt er den Kraken an?"

John nickte begeistert. „Cool!" Scorpius sah kurz zu dem Jungen, der aussah, als würde er gleich weinen. Cristobal hatte das auch gesehen. „Was ein Weichei! Hey, bist du ein Schlammblut?" rief er dem Jungen zu.

Der wurde ganz blass um die Nase. John sah das auch. „Ein Schlammblut! Da haben wir ja einen Haupttreffer gelandet. Mal sehen, ob wir ihn im See sauber bekommen!"

Sie liefen in Richtung See los. Das dunkle Wasser glitzerte in der Mittagssonne. Am Ufer hielt John an.

„Nur gut, dass es heute so ein sonniger Tag ist – Ende Oktober könnte das auch ganz anders sein." erklärte er dann dem Jungen, mit vorgetäuschter Freundlichkeit.

Der Junge begann nun zum ersten Mal, sich zu bewegen. Er zappelte hilflos und versuchte sich aus dem Zauber zu befreien. Das führte nur zu Lachsalven der älteren Jungen, die ihm dabei zusahen. Der Junge begann zu weinen. „Ich kann nicht schwimmen!" Cristobal lachte hämisch. „Na, dann – ein Schlammblut weniger. Auch kein großer Schaden!"

Dann ließ John den Jungen mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung in den See fallen. Der zappelte und spritze das Wasser wild um sich herum. Scorpius und seine Freunde grölten.

„Hey, was macht ihr da?" kam plötzlich eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Ufers. Sie konnten Professor Slinger auf sich zulaufen sehen. Da der Professor so schwer, wie ein Walross war, lief er nicht all zu schnell. John zog den Jungen mit einem Zauber aus dem Wasser und beugte sich über ihn. „Du hältst die Klappe, oder wir werden dich zu unserem neuen Maskottchen machen!"

Dann gab er den anderen ein Zeichen und sie stoben in alle Richtungen auseinander.

ooo

Scorpius lief neben Avery zur großen Halle. Der Gang war voller Schüler, fast alles Erstklässler, die wild durcheinanderliefen und laut schrien. Avery verzog das Gesicht. „Das Benehmen wird auch immer schlimmer. Die Schlammblüter und Halbmutanten sind echt eine Zumutung!"

Einer der Jungen vor ihnen wurde geschubst und fiel gegen Avery. Erschrocken drehte er sich zu Avery. „Entschuldigung!" Avery schubste ihn von sich und klopfte seine Robe ab.

„Halt gefälligst Abstand, du Halbblut!" Der Junge straffte sich und baute sich vor Avery auf. Scorpius konnte ein Lachen gerade noch unterdrücken. Die idiotischen Gryffindors ließen sich immer auf einen Streit ein. Alles Halbaffen!

„Das wirst du nicht noch einmal zu mir sagen!" erklärte der Junge. Avery musterte ihn kalt. „Ach? Und wirst du mich auch aufklären, wieso ich dich nicht noch einmal ein Halbblut nennen werde?" Gespielt erschrocken hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Ups, da ist es schon wieder passiert!"

Die Augen des Jungen blitzten wütend. „Mein Name ist Hugo Weasley und das ist auch der Grund, warum du mit deinem Blutgewäsch aufhören wirst!"

Avery bekam diesen kalten Blick. Scorpius musste eingestehen, dass dieser Weasley mutig war. Averys Blick hatte schon ältere und stärkere Jungen in die Flucht geschlagen. Vielleicht war er auch nur dumm.

„Meinst du im Ernst, ich lasse mich von einem Namen beeindrucken? Erst recht von einem, der eigentlich nur für, was noch mal steht? Rote Haare, Vermehrungstrieb wie Karnickel und keinem Geld?"

Hugo schien zu kochen. Er ballte die Fäuste. Plötzlich stand Rose neben Hugo. Sie sah Avery in die Augen. „Komm' doch endlich in unserem Jahrhundert an. Unser Name steht für den Sieg über solchen Abschaum wie dich, Avery!"

Avery kniff die Augen zusammen. „Komm' mir nicht in die Quere, Schlampe!" Rose sah ihn nur verächtlich an. „Ist das alles, was du zu bieten hast? Billige Beleidigungen?"

Avery trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Leise zischte er: „Das wirst du schon sehen und dann wirst du es bereuen, dich mit mir angelegt zu haben!"

Er rauschte an Rose vorbei und stieß sie dabei unsanft in die Seite. Scorpius beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand am Arm. Er drehte sich um und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Rose.

„Und du? Ist dir das nicht langsam zu dumm, als Schoßhündchen von Avery durch die Gegend zu laufen?" Wütend riss Scorpius sich los. „Fass' mich nicht an, du blöde Kuh!" Vor Wut kochend schloss er zu Avery auf.

ooo

Scorpius saß in Magische Geschichte. Es war unglaublich, dass immer noch Binns unterrichtete. Es war sterbenslangweilig. Seine Gedanken und Blicke schweiften zu Rose, die schräg vor ihm saß. Sie hatte den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt. Sie sah genauso gelangweilt aus, wie alle anderen.

Er musste wieder daran denken, wie sie ihn einen Schoßhund genannt hatte. Blöde Kuh! Aber die kalte Wut wollte nicht wieder aufkommen. Scorpius überlegte, ob sie irgendwelche schlechten Eigenschaften hatte – außer eine Weasley zu sein. Dann könnte er seine Wut wieder anheizen.

Er verbrachte nicht viel Zeit im Ravenclaw-Aufenthaltsraum, aber wenn er dort war, war sie meist abwesend. Wahrscheinlich war sie in der Bibliothek oder bei ihren Verwandten im Gryffindorturm. Scorpius wusste nichts über sie. Sie schien ein fröhlicher Mensch zu sein. Meist lachte sie mit ihren Freunden.

Und sie hatte zusammen mit ihm die besten Noten in den Abschlussprüfungen der vergangenen Jahre. Es wurmte ihn jedes Mal, wenn ihr Name vor seinem auf den Ergebnislisten stand.

Das war aber auch schon alles, was er über sie sagen konnte. Er schaute sie sich genauer an. Vielleicht hatte sie ja hässliche Zähne, oder so etwas.

Sie hatte rotbraune Locken. Die Farbe war nicht orange, wie bei ihren Verwandten. Ihre Haarfarbe war angenehm warm. Und die Locken nicht zu wild, sondern genau richtig. Die Nase war etwas lang, aber das passte ganz gut zu den aristokratischen Wangenknochen. Die Lippen waren weder zu voll, noch zu schmal. Die Augen hatten ein hübsches Blau. Nicht zu vergleichen mit den Augen seiner Mutter, aber nett.

Alles in allem sah Rose ganz gut aus. Zumindest hatte sie nichts, was man ihr unter die Nase reiben konnte.

Frustriert biss er die Zähne zusammen. Da stieß ihn John mit dem Ellbogen an. „Ey, kein Wunder, das die Weasley ihre Nase überall 'reinsteckt – bei der Größe! Und spitz, wie eine Hühnerkralle!" John gackerte. Lauter rief er zu ihr: „Hey, Weasley!" Rose drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Was?" fragte sie scharf.

Scorpius grinste arrogant. „Meinst du, du solltest dem Einhorn nicht das Horn zurückgeben? Da sieht es sicher hübscher aus, als in deinem Gesicht." Und er fasste an seine Nase.

Sie wurde tiefrot und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. John und die anderen Slytherins um ihn herum begannen, hämisch zu kichern.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so empfindlich reagieren würde? Aber gut zu wissen, dass man ihr leicht etwas einreden konnte. Das hatte sie jetzt davon, ihn einen Schoßhund zu nennen! Zufrieden grinsend begann er, mit dem Stuhl zu kippeln.

ooo

Scorpius stand mit Leo in einer kleinen Nische. Leo hatte einen Brief seines Vaters erhalten und danach ging es ihm immer miserabel. Leos Vater verlangte die besten Noten von seinem Sohn. Außerdem sollte er gesellschaftlichen Verbindungen knüpfen. Das lief darauf hinaus, das die Briefe immer eine Mischung aus Anweisungen und Beschimpfungen waren.

Leo hockte auf dem Boden und starrte ins Leere. Scorpius saß neben ihm und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte.

„Mann, Leo, nimm' das doch nicht so schwer! John bekommt doch die gleichen Briefe!" Leo sah ihn ungläubig an. „John hat noch seine Mutter, die ihm dann Kuchen schickt!" Scorpius seufzte. Natürlich fing Leo mit seiner Mutter an.

Niemand sprach über Leos Mutter. Er hatte lange John und Alfred bearbeiten müssen, bis er die ganze Geschichte zusammenhatte. Leos Mutter war vor fünf Jahren mit einem Muggel durchgebrannt.

So viel Scorpius verstanden hatte, war es fast normal in der reinblütigen Gesellschaft, dass man seinen Ehepartner betrog. Schließlich gab es dort fast nie Liebesheiraten. Aber man machte es diskret und mit einem angebrachten Partner. Wenn es unbedingt sein musste, konnte man auch einen Muggel nehmen. Das war aber nicht gut angesehen. Aber auf gar keinen Fall, unter keinen Umständen verließ man seinen Ehepartner. Und schon gar nicht für einen dreckigen Muggel. Daher sprach keiner über Leos Mutter.

Und daher stand Leo weitaus mehr unter Druck als die anderen. Er konnte sich keinen Fehltritt leisten, sonst wäre sein Familienname auf alle Ewigkeit beschmutzt.

Scorpius seufzte. Ihm tat das alles sehr Leid, aber er konnte es auch nicht wirklich verstehen. Zum einen war er gut in der Schule. Zum anderen war es seinen Eltern egal, mit wem er sich anfreundete. Muggel, Reinblüter, das war alles eins. Solange, sie nett waren. Sagte seine Mutter immer.

„Hör zu! Wir lernen heute zusammen. Dann schaffst du im nächsten Test sicher eine gute Note. Und dann helfe ich dir bei dem Aufsatz in Geschichte." erklärte er Leo. Dieser sah etwas weniger deprimiert aus. „Machst du das wirklich?" Scorpius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ja, klar. Ist doch nicht wild!"

Leo sah ihn dankbar an.

Verlegen erklärte Scorpius: „Komm', wir müssen los, sonst sind wir zu spät für Tränke!" Scorpius erhob sich und nahm sich vor, häufiger mit Leo zu lernen.

ooo

„Einhorn-Weasley im Anmarsch!" Cristobal lachte hämisch, während er Rose entgegensah. Der Spitzname hatte sich durchgesetzt, nicht nur bei den Slytherin. Scorpius lehnte neben Cristobal an der Wand. Sie warteten auf Professor Slinger. Aber das alte Walross war immer zu spät.

Scorpius konnte sehen, wie Rose sich anstrengte, Cristobal zu ignorieren. Scorpius stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat ihr in den Weg. Er sah es in ihren Augen blitzen. „Was willst du, Malfoy?"

Er grinste fies. Scorpius war stolz auf das Grinsen. „Von dir? Sehe ich aus, wie ein Zentauer? Ich stehe nicht auf Pferde, weder mit noch ohne Horn!"

Ihr Gesicht wurde rot. „Verpiss dich!" Er grinste breiter. „Deine Wortwahl lässt zu wünschen übrig. Aber was kann man auch schon von einem Freak wie dir erwarten?" Rose baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Herr Malfoy, Fräulein Weasley, wollen Sie heute noch dem Unterricht beiwohnen?" Slinger stand in der geöffneten Tür des Klassenzimmers.

Rose warf ihm noch einen wütenden Blick zu, dann rempelte sie ihn an, als sie an ihm vorbei ins Klassenzimmer trat.

Leise vor sich hinlachend folgte Scorpius ihr.

ooo

Scorpius saß mit Alfred und Leo am See in der Sonne. Das Schuljahr hatte noch knapp zwei Monate und endlich war auch das Wetter besser geworden.

„Ich hasse diese daher gelaufenen Wichser!" Alfred sah hasserfüllt zu einer Gruppe Schüler ungefähr dreißig Meter entfernt. Normalerweise bemühte er sich um eine gehobenere Wortwahl.

Erstaunt sah Scorpius in seine Blickrichtung, um zu sehen, was ihn so aufgeregt hatte. Eine Menge rothaariger Kinder war unter der Gruppe, die Alfred anstarrte. „Vor dem Krieg hatte der Abschaum nichts zu sagen! Und jetzt? Jetzt spielen sie sich auf, als würde ihnen die Welt gehören! Aber sie sind immer noch Abschaum! Kein Benehmen und keinen Stil!"

Leo sah gelangweilt zu der lauten Gruppe. „Da lässt sich aber nicht viel machen. Weasleys und Potters haben nun mal das Sagen im Lande." Alfred schnaubte verächtlich. „Das lässt sich sicher ändern. Wieso sollte das so bleiben? Schließlich haben sie ja auch über Nacht das Sagen bekommen. Dann können sie es genauso schnell wieder verlieren."

Leo sah ihn skeptisch an. Alfred achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern starrte immer noch mit mörderischen Blicken auf die andere Gruppe. Leo warf Scorpius einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser zuckte mit den Achseln. Er sah auch keine Änderung in Sicht. Aber er hätte sicher nichts dagegen, den Ruf der Familie Malfoy wieder herzustellen.

Alfred wandte sich an Scorpius. „Es ist eine Schande, das jemand mit deinem Stammbaum geächtet wird und diesen hirnamputierten Potters kriechen alle in den Hintern." Alfred blickte wieder zu der anderen Gruppe. „Aber zumindest sind die Potters reinblütig. Aber dieses Ungeziefer von Weasleys sind alle Mutanten. Schlammblüter, Veelas und was weiß ich noch, was man in dem Stammbaum alles findet. Das ist wirklich das Letzte! Man sollte die, wie Ungeziefer entsorgen!"

Scorpius lachte. „Vielleicht finden wir einen Zauber oder einen Trank, der die Welt von solchem Ungeziefer befreit. Schließlich gibt es auch gegen Doxys was." Alfred lachte ebenfalls. Aber bei seinem Lachen richteten sich Scorpius Nackenhaare auf.

„Wir finden sicher noch was!" Alfred klang, als würde er einen Schwur sprechen.

ooo

Einen Tag später trat Alfred auf ihn zu. „Mir geht diese verdammte Weasley-Brut auf den Nerv. Dieser kleine Halbaffe verdient eine Abreibung!"

Unsicher sah Scorpius sich um. „Ich weiß nicht, Alfred. Das kann richtig Ärger geben. Du weißt doch, wie alle hinter denen herschleimen. Da braucht sich einer nur einen Zeh anhauen und sofort wird das Schloss mit Watte ausgelegt!"

Alfred biss die Zähne zusammen. „Genau! Und deswegen habe ich jetzt endgültig die Nase voll! Ich schnapp' mir die kleine Ratte und zeig' ihm, wer hier das Sagen hat!" Alfred war wild entschlossen. Er sah Scorpius kritisch an. „Morgen Abend um sechs an der Bibliothek. Wir haben dir damals auch geholfen."

„Natürlich mache ich mit! Wann habe ich denn gekniffen?" Scorpius war empört. Alfred grinste. „Wusste ich es doch!" Damit verschwand er den Gang hinunter. Besorgt schaute Scorpius hinter ihm her. Die Sache gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

ooo

Am nächsten Abend Punkt sechs Uhr traf Scorpius vor der Bibliothek auf Alfred, John und einen älteren Slytherin Namens Luther McNair. Alfred und McNair deuteten auf eine Nische hinter einer Statue. Die vier Jungen passten fast nicht hinein.

„Ich habe das hier besorgt!" erklärte Alfred und öffnete eine Holzkiste. Scorpius schaute über Alfreds Schulter.

Er sah etwas silbrig Glänzendes. „Todessermasken?" fragte er erstaunt. Alfred nickte. „Cool!" McNair pfiff durch die Zähne. Gebannt sah Scorpius auf die silberne Maske. Alfred nahm sie heraus und reichte sie an McNair.

„Sind die echt?" fragte John als Alfred ihm eine Maske reichte. „Nur meine. Mein Alter hat mich auf alles Mögliche schwören lassen, das ich sie nicht aus der Hand gebe. Sonst hätte er sie mir nie gegeben." Alfred reichte eine Maske über seine Schulter an Scorpius.

Blind griff Scorpius nach der Maske und sah weiterhin über Alfreds Schulter in die Kiste.

Dann sah er Alfreds Maske. Die Maske schimmerte, als würde sie pulsieren. Erst als Alfred seine Hand wegschlug, bemerkte Scorpius, dass er über Alfred hinweg zu der Maske gegriffen hatte. Die Berührung hatte seine Konzentration gebrochen und er konnte den Blick von der Maske abwenden. Er sah erschrocken zu Alfred. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck lag in Alfreds Augen.

„Das ist meine!" erklärte er zischend. Scorpius nickte wortlos.

„Hier zieh das über!" Alfred drückte ihm ein schwarzes Stück Stoff in die Hand.

„Die hat mein Vater noch in seinem Keller gehabt. Mein Großvater hat das ganze Zeug damals nach dem Krieg versteckt."

John pfiff durch die Zähne. „Cool! Echte Todesser-Sachen!" Scorpius lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Vater hatte diese Dinge regelmäßig getragen. Er war nur wenig älter gewesen, als er das Dunkle Mal erhielt. Immer noch konnte man es deutlich sehen. Es war auch nach Jahren nicht verblasst.

„Ich habe die anderen Masken, von der hier dupliziert und dann ein bisschen verändert." erklärte Alfred während Scorpius sich die Maske anlegte.

Das Metall fühlte sich kalt an. Aber nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann wurde es angenehm warm. Scorpius fühlte sich plötzlich anders. Stark und unbesiegbar. Er zog schnell den Umhang über und sah sich um. Die anderen hatten ihre Montur ebenfalls schon angelegt. Sie sahen wirklich furchterregend aus.

John lachte neben ihm. „Cool! Die kleine Ratte wird sich vor Angst in die Hose pissen!" Scorpius lachte ebenfalls. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Wie kommen wir aber an den Hosenscheißer ran? So können wir schlecht in die Bibliothek gehen!"

Avery sah ihn durch die Maske an. Er konnte sich sein überlegenes Grinsen vorstellen. „Warte es ab." Damit drehte er sich um, sodass er den Eingang der Bibliothek sehen konnte.

Keine zwei Minuten später trat Lissy aus der Tür, mit dem kleinen Weasley im Schlepptau. „Was ist denn nun mit meiner Schwester?" quengelte er. Lissy lief in ihre Richtung und erklärte über die Schulter: „Was weiß ich, was die will. Sie hat mich nur geschickt, dich zu holen. Und glaub' mir, mir gefällt das ganz und gar nicht!"

Als die zwei an der Statue vorbei liefen, sprang McNair aus der Nische auf den Gang und stülpte dem Jungen einen Sack über den Kopf. Alfred war ebenfalls vorgetreten und ließ ihn mit einem Zauber gefrieren.

Hektisch zerrten sie den Körper zu viert in den Gang, in dem sie damals auch Bones behandelt hatten. Kaum hatte John als Letzter den Gang betreten, riss McNair den Sack vom Kopf des Jungen und Alfred löste den Zauber.

Scorpius sah, wie im Schein der Kerzen, die Alfred scheinbar vorab schon aufgestellt hatte, die Masken aufleuchteten. Die Augen des kleinen Weasleys waren schreckgeweitet.

„Nun, heute keine vorwitzigen Bemerkungen?" fragte Alfred kalt. Das schien den Jungen aus seinem Schreck zu reißen.

„Was soll das? Spielt ihr Todesser? Wie erbärmlich! Soll mir das Angst einjagen? Ich weiß doch, dass du es bist, Avery!" Alfred trat näher an den Jungen. Er musterte ihn von oben bis unten, dann beschrieb er mit dem Zauberstab einen Bogen, während er kalt 'Encarcerus' sagte.

Schon wurde der rothaarige Junge von Ketten gefesselt, die aus dem Nichts erschienen waren. Alfred beugte sich über ihn. „Du wärest erstaunlich dumm, keine Angst zu haben, Weasley. Aber Intelligenz scheint in deiner Familie ja auch rar gesät!"

Der Junge versuchte sich, gegen die Ketten zu wehren. Wütend blitzte er dabei Alfred an. Dieser sah ihm eine Weile zu. Dann machte er eine sehr ausgefallene Geste mit dem Zauberstab. „Juviando!" zischte er dabei. Schon bildete sich über dem Jungen eine Wolke und es begann zu regnen. Hugo sah zur Wolke hoch und begann zu lachen. „Wow, das ist wirklich beeindruckend! Ihr fesselt mich, um mich beregnen zu lassen!"

Alfred drehte sich zu einer Wand und nahm sich einen, der dort gestapelten Stühle und setzte sich darauf. „Confrigo!" rief er, als er bequem saß. Die Temperatur im Raum schien sekündlich weiter zu sinken. Der nasse Junge in den Ketten begann bereits zu zittern.

„Immer noch so lustig?" fragte Alfred kalt. Weasley blitzte ihn nur wütend an. „Finite incantatem!" beendete Alfred den Regen. Die Temperatur beließ er aber, wo sie war. Scorpius konnte sehen, wie die Lippen von Weasley langsam blau anliefen.

Scorpius lehnte sich an die Wand. Das schien heute eine längere Übung zu werden. Alfred stand wieder auf. „Ist dir kalt? Ich kann sicher ein Feuer beschwören, damit es dir wärmer wird!" Scorpius lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Macht durchpulste ihn.

„Ignato!" hörte er Alfred leise zischen. Erst war nichts zu sehen, aber dann begann Weasley, sich wieder gegen die Ketten zu wehren. Jetzt konnte Scorpius sehen, wie Rauch von der Kleidung des Gefangenen aufstieg, wo Wasser verdampfte. Die Ketten veränderten langsam ihre Farbe. Der Junge begann erst zu wimmern, dann zu schreien! Die Ketten glühten mittlerweile rot.

Wie im Rausch beobachtete Scorpius, wie der andere sich wand und schrie. Sie könnten das stundenlang so weiter machen. Ohne das jemand sie fand. Sie könnten ihn töten. Sie hatten die Macht. Sein Blut raste in seinen Adern.

„Finite Incantatem!" rief Alfred über die Schmerzensschreie hinweg. Weasley brach wimmernd auf dem Boden zusammen. Alfred beugte sich über ihn. „Ups, das war wohl zu warm! Warte ich kühle dich wieder ab! Eis sollte doch helfen." Und schon erschien wieder die Wolke. Aber dieses Mal regnete es nicht, sondern kleine, spitze Hagelkörner prasselten auf den Körper am Boden herab. Wimmernd versuchte der Junge sich zu schützen, aber durch die Ketten war sein Spielraum beschränkt.

John begann zu lachen. Scorpius sah die Verbrennungen unter den Ketten auf der Haut von Hugo. Der Hagel landete schmerzhaft auf den Verbrennungen. Und die Ketten schabten ebenfalls über die Brandblasen. Scorpius konnte kleine Rinnsale die Arme des Jungen hinunterlaufen sehen. Blut tropfte von den Armen auf den Boden.

Alfred hatte sich Mühe gegeben. Mit Wasser, Eis und Feuer zu hantieren, hatte geradezu etwas Poetisches an sich.

Alfred zischte etwas, das Scorpius nicht verstand und die Ketten schienen sich fester um den Körper des Jungen zu schließen. Erneut schrie dieser vor Schmerz. Dann schien er ohnmächtig zu werden.

Alfred lachte. „Wir sollten ihn wieder wecken!" Er drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um, die die ganze Zeit hinter ihm gestanden hatten. Sein Augen glühten hinter der Maske fiebrig.

Scorpius wusste nicht, was, aber etwas riss ihn in diesem Moment aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand. Bestürzt sah er auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen, dann wieder auf Alfred. Wenn er nun tot war?

„Alfred, wir sollten Schluss machen. Das hier geht zu weit. Der krepiert uns noch und kein Zauber der Welt weckt die Toten auf!" sprach er hektisch auf Alfred ein. Dieser sah ihn widerstrebend an. Dann blickte er auf den Jungen. Auch er schien jetzt erst zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Stumm nickte er, dann trat er näher an Weasley heran.

Alfred entfernte die Ketten. Dann holte er eine Flasche mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit hervor. „Helft mir! Wir müssen ihn damit einreiben!" Er zauberte die Kleider des Jungen von seinem Leib. „John mach' sie sauber und repariere sie!" befahl er dabei. Dann begann er, die violette Flüssigkeit über dem Körper zu vergießen. Scorpius half ihm, sie überall zu verteilen.

Die Brandblasen und Verbrennungen verschwanden sofort. Nach nur wenigen Minuten lag der Junge vor ihnen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Alfred zauberte die Kleidung wieder dahin, wo sie gewesen war.

Dann gab er den anderen ein Zeichen und sie verschwanden aus dem Gang. Draußen sammelte Alfred die Masken und Umhänge wieder ein. Stumm liefen alle zu ihren Schlafsälen.

ooo

Scorpius konnte es kaum glauben. Das kleine Zwischenspiel mit Weasley hatte keinerlei Folgen. Scheinbar hatte er es niemandem erzählt. Was auch? Er konnte nichts beweisen. Nicht einmal Verletzungen hatte er vorzuzeigen. Aber er machte von da an einen großen Bogen um Avery und seine Gruppe.

Es machte Scorpius Angst, wenn er daran dachte, wie er auf die Gewalt reagierte. Aber wenn er versuchte mit John darüber zu sprechen, meinte der nur: „Ist doch geil, wenn man sich austoben kann!"

Scorpius hatte so seine Zweifel, ob sie nicht manchmal etwas zu weit gingen. Was hatte der Kleine denn getan? Er hatte Alfred angerempelt und sich sogar entschuldigt. Das rechtfertigte sicher keine solche Abreibung. Aber nun war es geschehen und man konnte sowieso nichts mehr tun. Und solche Dinge passierten ja auch nicht täglich.


	3. Das vierte Jahr

Das vierte Jahr 

Scorpius lief am ersten September durch den Zug und suchte seine Freunde. Er fand Alfred alleine in einem Abteil.

Er öffnete die Tür. „Hey, Alfred!" Avery drehte sich zu ihm um. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Scorp, komm' setz' dich!" Scorpius hievte seine Truhe in das Abteil und mit etwas Anstrengung in das Gepäckfach. Dann öffnete er das Fenster. Auf dem überfüllten Bahnsteig suchte er nach seinen Eltern.

Seine Mutter winkte ihm zu und die zwei traten an das Fenster. „Mutter, Vater, das hier ist Alfred Avery, von dem ich euch erzählt habe." Alfred lächelte höflich. „Frau Malfoy! Herr Malfoy!"

Scorpius sah, wie sein Vater die Augen zusammen kniff. Da sein Vater in der Öffentlichkeit nie Gefühlsregungen zeigte, waren es nur kleine Zeichen, die Scorpius gelernt hatte zu lesen.

„Avery?" fragte Draco Malfoy höflich.

Alfred lächelte. „Ich denke, Sie kannten meinen Großvater."

Draco Malfoy nickte bedächtig. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Sohn. „Scorpius schreibe bitte regelmäßig! Du weißt, wie deine Mutter darauf wartet!" Seine Mutter stupste ihren Mann in die Rippen. „Nun sehe ich aus, wie eine Glucke!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber.

Scorpius hörte hinter sich die Abteiltür. Alfred drehte sich um. „Leo! Cristobal!" Die Pfeife des Zuges schrillte durch den Bahnhof. Scorpius verabschiedete sich von seinen Eltern und setzte sich dann an den Fensterplatz.

Das Abteil war mittlerweile voll. Lissy war auch da. Sie war vor den Ferien zu einer wahren Plage geworden. „Leo sei ein Schatz und tausche den Platz mit mir!" Lissy lächelte Leo neben ihm süß zu. Leo drehte sich zu Scorpius und grinste ihn hämisch an. „Viel Spaß!" zischte er ihm leise zu und stand dann auf, um Lissy auf seinen Platz zu lassen.

Scorpius hatte gehofft, dass Lissy über die Ferien von ihrer Besessenheit geheilt worden wäre. Seufzend sah er der mehrstündigen Fahrt entgegen. Aber sie setzte sich nur neben ihn und begrüßte Delilah Zabini, die gerade das Abteil betreten hatte.

Avery saß ihm gegenüber und beugte sich vor. „Ich habe McNair Anfang vom Sommer in der Winkelgasse getroffen." McNair hatte letztes Jahr die Schule abgeschlossen. Scorpius hatte ihn nicht gut gekannt. Eigentlich wusste er nur von ihm, dass er ein absoluter Ausnahme-Quidditch-Spieler war. Er war der geborene Treiber. Mit ihm hatte Slytherin viermal hintereinander das Quidditch-Finale gewonnen.

„Wo spielt er denn jetzt?" An den Finalen waren immer Talentscouts von den großen Vereinen, die nach jungen Spielern suchten. Und es stand außer Frage, dass McNair ein Angebot bekommen hatte.

„Bei den Caracas Cascadas." Avery verzog das Gesicht. Scorpius versuchte, sich an den Verein zu erinnern. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wo?" Avery sah finster aus. „In Venezuela. Kein europäischer Verein hat ihn gewollt. Er ist zu jedem offenen Probetraining gegangen – keiner wollte ihn. Dann hat einer der Vereinsheinis ihm erklärt, warum. Keiner will einen McNair in seinem Team, das würde schlechte Publicity bringen. Also ist er nach Südamerika."

Scorpius war entsetzt. „Aber ... Walden McNair war was? Sein Großonkel?" Avery zuckte die Schultern. „Das scheint nicht wichtig zu sein! Diese ganze Arschkriecherei vor den Schlammblütern und Verrätern im Ministerium kotzt mich an! Als nächstes muss man sich schämen, weil man keinen Muggel in der Verwandtschaft hat!"

Scorpius nickte. Gedankenverloren sah er aus dem Fenster. Seine Eltern hatten ihm erzählt, welche Probleme sein Vater damals gehabt, hatte wieder Fuß zu fassen. Selbst heute gab es noch Leute, die mit ihm keine Geschäfte machen wollten.

Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, was die anderen von ihren Ferien erzählten. Als es etwas ruhiger im Abteil wurde, beugte Alfred sich zu Scorpius. „Mein Vater hat mich in Rotterdam zu einem Vortrag mitgenommen und ich habe den Redner nachher noch kennengelernt. Das war eine wahre Offenbarung!"

Scorpius sah ihn fragend an. Alfred holte ein Buch aus seiner Tasche und hielt es Scorpius hin. Es war ein dünnes kleines Taschenbuch. Auf dem Cover sah er schwarze Wolken, die sich zu einem grinsenden Totenkopf formten, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Er kannte das Zeichen. Sein Vater hatte es auf seinem Unterarm eingraviert.

In großen silbernen Lettern stand der Titel über dem unheimlichen Bild: „Die wahre Geschichte der Todesser". Alfred hatte sich weiter zu ihm gebeugt und flüsterte nun fast. „Das hat der Redner geschrieben: Jeroen van Zandt. Der Mann ist genial. Endlich einer der sagt, was alle anderen nur denken. Das Buch ist in Großbritannien verboten. Natürlich! Die verdammten Schlammblüter und Muggelliebhaber wollen nicht, dass die Wahrheit bekannt wird! Lies es! Aber lass' dich nicht damit erwischen!"

Scorpius nickte. Sah noch einmal auf das Buch, dann holte er seinen Zauberstab. Nachdem er das Buch berührt hatte, hatte er eine Ausgabe von Shakespeares Sonetten in der Hand. Avery nickte zufrieden.

„Das hier ist mein letztes Jahr an dieser verdammten muggelverseuchten Schule! Ich habe weiter Kontakt mit van Zandt. Ich gehe nach dem Abschluss nach Holland und werde mit ihm zusammenarbeiten!" Scorpius nickte wieder. Er verstand nicht ganz, was 'zusammenarbeiten' bedeutete. Aber vielleicht würde das klarer, nachdem er das Buch gelesen hatte.

Später in seinem Bett holte er das Buch wieder heraus. Das Buch war nicht dick und so las er es in einem durch. Es erzählte von dem ersten Aufstieg Voldemorts und dessen Fall durch das Baby Harry Potter. Wobei bewiesen wurde, dass Voldemort in eine Falle durch den Orden des Phoenix gelockt worden war und durch einen Fluch mit übelster Schwarzer Magie zu einem Vegetieren ohne Körper, schlimmer als das Dasein eines Geistes verurteilt wurde. Harry Potter wurde als Gallionsfigur der Muggelgeborenen und Blutsverräter ausgebaut.

Van Zandt sah Voldemort selber als einen machtgierigen Psychopathen. Allerdings hätte auch er eine richtige Verhandlung verdient. Nicht die Selbstjustiz eines selbst ernannten Grüppchens Hüter der magischen Welt. Das einzige Vergehen der Todesser, die ihm folgten, sah van Zandt darin, dass sie diesem Psychopathen so viel Macht eingeräumt hatten.

Ein ganzes Kapitel war seiner eigenen Familie gewidmet. Sein Großvater wurde als Philanthrop und Mäzen dargestellt, der durch Verleumdung und Intrigen in Azkaban landete. Ziel war es an das Vermögen der Familie Malfoy zu gelangen. Selbst sein Vater wurde als Opfer dargestellt. Snape hätte damals seinen Vater vor Dumbledore gerettet.

Scorpius wusste, dass viele Tatsachen nicht korrekt dargestellt wurden. Sein Vater hatte ihm die Geschichte erzählt. Warum sollte ihn sein eigener Vater belügen?

Und auch wenn Avery gerne erzählte, dass alle aus Angst vor dem Ministerium nur die offizielle Version erzählten, würde sein Vater ihn nie belügen. Andere Dinge gaben ihm aber zu denken. Es war eine Tatsache, dass das riesige Vermögen der Malfoys verschwunden war. Unersetzliche Erbstücke waren für immer verloren. Das ärgerte seinen Vater noch immer.

Vielleicht waren andere Dinge auch nur Halbwahrheiten oder gar Lügen? Vielleicht hatte man seinen Vater ebenfalls belogen.

Zum ersten Mal begegnete Scorpius der eigentlichen Philosophie hinter den Todessern. Seine Freunde hatten hier und da Bemerkungen über die reinblütige Gesellschaft und deren Hintergründe fallen gelassen, aber Scorpius hatte nie nachgehakt. Das interessierte ihn nur wenig, da er nicht dazugehörte. Nun erfuhr er, dass Magier und Hexen über die Jahrhunderte immer wieder unter der Verfolgung der Muggel gelitten hatten. Hexenverbrennungen waren im mittelalterlichen Europa an der Tagesordnung. Durch die Verfolgungen hatte sich die magische Welt abgeschottet. Zauberer und Hexen wurden in der Literatur der Muggel als Gegenspieler zu hilflosen kleinen Kindern, Jungfern oder tapferen Helden beschrieben.

Durch die Abgeschlossenheit hatte sich die Magie und Zauberkunst weiter entwickelt. Es kam zu einer wahren Renaissance der Magie. Die Magie wurde rein weiter gereicht und nicht durch nicht-magisches Blut geschwächt. Und das sollte wieder so werden.

„Hast du das Buch gelesen?" Avery kam gleich beim Frühstück auf ihn zu. Müde nickte Scorpius. „Aber Alfred – manches davon ist wirklich vollkommen falsch!" Avery sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Ich dachte, du würdest es verstehen!" Scorpius seufzte. „Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, wie das damals war. Aber ich sage nicht, dass nicht doch was an manchen der Ideen ist."

Nun strahlte Avery wieder. „Ich weiß, an manchen Stellen fehlen ihm die richtigen Informationen. Das Ministerium ist sehr darauf bedacht, dass keiner von den alten Todessern Kontakt zu ihm hat. Damit ja nicht die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt! Aber im Grunde hat er recht: Die magische Welt sollte von Reinblütern nach alten Traditionen gelenkt werden! Nur so kann die magische Welt wieder im alten Glanz erstrahlen! Die haben die ganzen Geschichtsbücher geschrieben, wie es ihnen passt. Jetzt denken alle, unsere Großväter waren wahnsinnige Mörder! Und dieses ganze neue Zeug, was eingeführt wurde! Bei Merlin, wer braucht schon Muggelkunde?"

Scorpius lachte. Das Fach war Pflicht für alle Schüler vom ersten bis letzten Schuljahr. Aber die meisten hatten große Probleme das Fach zu meistern. Manche Ideen und Prinzipien waren zu merkwürdig und unlogisch, wenn man über Magie Bescheid wusste. Und es war vollkommen sinnlos! Er würde nie als Muggel leben! Selbst seine Eltern, die in einem Muggelhaus lebten und mit den Nachbarn freundschaftlich verkehrten, nutzten für fast alles Magie.

Alfred wurde abgelenkt. Scorpius folgte seinem Blick. Rose war einige Meter weiter entfernt an den Tisch getreten und lachte mit Albus über etwas. „Kleine Schlammblutschlampe! So was wie die sollte hier gar nicht unterrichtet werden!"

Scorpius beobachtete, wie Rose ihre Haare über die Schulter warf. Dabei begegneten sich ihre Blicke und sie verharrte einen Augenblick. Dann lächelte sie ihn an und wandte sich wieder an ihren Cousin.

Avery gab ein abschätziges Geräusch von sich. „Die macht doch sicher für jeden die Beine breit!" Scorpius war überrascht von der Intensität, mit der Avery über Rose sprach.

Aber eigentlich konnte es ihm auch egal sein. Er mochte sie ja auch nicht sonderlich. Auch wenn sie über den Sommer bemerkenswert hübsch geworden war.

ooo

Scorpius trat als letzter aus der Bibliothek. Die alte Miss Splinster trat hinter ihm aus der Tür und schloss sie ab. Müde lief er den Gang entlang. „Scorpi?" Erstaunt sah er sich um. In einer der vielen Nischen stand Lissy und lächelte ihn an. Er war ihr in den letzten Wochen so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie war immer aggressiver geworden, was ihre Annäherungsversuche anging. War sie im letzten Jahr noch lästig gewesen, war sie mittlerweile wie eine Klette. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm kurz vor Sperrstunde in einem Gang auflauerte.

„Lissy, was machst du hier?" Sie zog ihn in die Nische. „Ich habe dich in den letzten Tagen gar nicht gesehen und habe dich vermisst." Sie zog einen Schmollmund. Er versuchte, höflich seinen Unmut zu unterdrücken. „Ich war beschäftigt. Wir schreiben nächste Woche mehrere Tests."

Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust und blinzelte ihn von unten her an. „Ach, Scorpi, du musst dich mal entspannen!" Scorpius hatte das Gefühl, das er ihr jetzt nicht mehr entwischen konnte, ohne wirklich unfreundlich zu werden.

Mit erstaunlicher Kraft zog Lissy seinen Kopf zu ihrem hinab und küsste ihn. Es war nicht so wundervoll, wie er sich seinen ersten Kuss vorgestellt hatte. Zugegebenermaßen hatte er sich diesen Moment auch nie mit Lissy vorgestellt. Aber es war auch nicht so schrecklich, wie er es sich mit Lissy vorgestellt hatte. Im Gegenteil! Er zog sie an sich und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Er kam erst Stunden später in seinem Schlafraum an.

ooo

Einige Tage später saß Scorpius mit Leo und John am See. Er hatte seine Bücher mitgenommen, aber hatte sie noch nicht aufgeschlagen. „Hey, hat Alfred mit dir über den Holländer geredet?" John riss Scorpius aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, hat mir sein Buch zum Lesen gegeben." antwortete er.

John nickte begeistert. „Ja, mir auch. Das Buch ist genial! Endlich mal einer, der die Wahrheit ausspricht! Dieses ganze Gejammere von den Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern, wie böse die reinblütigen Todesser doch waren, geht mir seit Jahren auf die Eier!"

Scorpius hörte Leo und John zu, wie sie über die neuen alten Ideen sprachen, merkte aber schnell, wie seine Gedanken abschweiften. „Hey, Scorp! Was ist denn heute mit dir los? Zu wenig geschlafen? Lissy zu anstrengend?" Scorpius stöhnte. „Ich habe gelernt!" Das Jahr war schwieriger und er wollte seinen Platz an der Spitze der Ravenclaws behalten. Außerdem nahm Lissy wirklich viel Zeit in Anspruch.

„Du solltest mal das hier probieren!" Leo hielt ihm seine geschlossene Hand hin. Scorpius streckte seine verwirrt aus. Leo ließ etwas in seine Hand fallen. Als Scorpius sich ansah, was er da hatte, fand er eine kleine lila Pille. Fragend sah er Leo an. Dieser grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Angel's Smile. Das Zeug macht dich wach und relaxt!"

„Was ist da drin?" Sein Vater war nicht umsonst Zaubertrankhersteller. Er hatte seinem Sohn beigebracht, dass man sich nichts in den Mund steckte, von dem man nicht wusste, was es war.

Leo kratzte sich am Kopf. „Euphoria Elixir, Tranquilo Trank und etwas Mate-Essenz und das alles in eine Pille gepresst." Scorpius überlegte kurz. Das war alles harmlos. Er steckte sich die Pille in den Mund und schluckte.

John stieß Leo an. „Hey, da ist Esther!" Scorpius drehte sich in die Richtung, in die John mit dem Kopf genickt hatte. Er spürte, wie sich ein Wattegefühl in seinem Kopf ausbreitete. Einige Meter entfernt setzte sich eine Gruppe von Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang.

Scorpius musterte die Mädchen. Als Einzige erkannte er Rose Weasley und Dorcas McCartney aus seinem eigenen Haus. „Welche ist Esther?" fragte er. Aber eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht. Er fühlte sich ganz entspannt, so wie kurz vor dem Einschlafen. Gleichzeitig war er aber hellwach. Rose lächelte und schob ihre Haare über die Schulter. Das sah wirklich hübsch aus.

„Die Blonde mit dem Pferdeschwanz." Antwortete John. Leo schien das alles sehr unangenehm.

Scorpius sah, dass Esther neben Rose saß. Der Wind bewegte Rose Haare im Wind, dabei schienen sie in den unterschiedlichsten Rottönen zu leuchten. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte über etwas, dass Esther gesagt hatte.

Scorpius riss sich vom Anblick der Mädchen los und grinste Leo an. „Und? Was läuft da?" Leo wurde rot. Aber wieder antwortete John. „Sie hat ihn auf eine Party bei den Gryffindors eingeladen. Am Samstag."

Scorpius sah wieder zu den Mädchen. „Gryffindor?" Angeblich waren das die besten Partys. Aber in Gryffindor waren auch alle, die sie verachteten. „Avery bekommt einen Anfall, wenn er das hört!" Scorpius legte sich auf den Rücken und sah in die Wolken. Schöne flauschige Schäfchenwolken.

„Vor allem, wenn er erfährt, dass die hübsche Esther ein Schlammblut ist!" John wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Leo drehte sich zu ihnen um und sagte bestimmt: „Avery braucht das ja nicht zu erfahren!" John nickte ihm lachend zu und erklärte: „Außerdem geht' s hier ja nur um ein wenig Spaß! Du weißt doch: Die Schlammblüter nehmen es nicht so genau. Und der gute Leo soll doch auch mal zum Schuss kommen!"

Scorpius schielte zu Leo hoch. Der saß immer noch mit roten Wangen da und sah scheinbar zu den Mädchen. Das sah aber nicht so aus, als ginge es nur um 'ein bisschen Spaß', dass roch nach Ärger.

„Viel Spaß dann!" Er wandte sich wieder den Wolken zu. „Du musst mitkommen!" erklärte John. Das beunruhigte ihn doch ein wenig. „Auf die Party? Spinnst du? Wieso sollte ich da hin? Ich kann 90 Prozent der Typen auf der Party nicht ausstehen und die anderen 10 Prozent hasse ich!"

John sah ihn an, als würde er einem kleinen Kind erklären, wieso man eine heiße Herdplatte nicht anfassen sollte. „Leo kann nicht alleine hin. Deswegen komme ich mit. Aber wenn er dann mit Esther beschäftigt ist, werde ich nicht alleine da abhängen. Deswegen musst du mitkommen!"

Ein Vogel schoss über den Himmel. Scorpius hatte keine Lust sich zu streiten, er fühlte sich viel zu gut. Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Von mir aus."

ooo

Samstagabend beim Abendessen kamen John und Leo wieder auf die Party zu sprechen. „Wir treffen uns um acht an der Statur von dem Elf im dritten Stock." Scorpius sah verwirrt von seinem Teller auf. „Was? Wieso?" Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Party, Mann!"

Scorpius erinnerte sich wage, dass er zugesagt hatte. Wieso hatte er zugesagt? Er sah den zweien an, dass er sich nicht herausreden konnte. Daher nickte er beklommen. „Gut. Um acht dann." Die zwei standen grinsend auf.

Das war ein Albtraum. Er würde nie wieder lila Pillen schlucken! Eigentlich hatte er den Abend in der Bücherei verbringen wollen. Jetzt musste er sich überlegen, wie er den Abend überstand. Und wahrscheinlich sollte er sich umziehen. Aber er wollte auch kein Blut auf seine guten Kleider bekommen. Und er war sich sicher, dass es zu mindestens einem Duell kommen würde.

Mit einem nervösen Magen traf er sich um acht Uhr mit seinen Freunden. Während die zwei aufgeregt über eine Freundin von Esther sprachen, lief Scorpius mit gesenktem Kopf nebenher.

Er fragte sich, ob seine zwei Freunde wirklich so naiv waren oder einfach nur dumm. Sie schienen das alles so locker zu nehmen, als ginge es um eine Party in den Kellern der Slytherins.

In seinem Kopf spielte er alle Möglichkeiten durch. Einer der Potter/Weasleys würde ihn gleich wieder rauswerfen. Er würde verprügelt oder verhext. Alles in allem würde es wohl nicht schlimmer werden, als im ersten Jahr.

Esther wartete schon vor dem Gemälde einer fetten Frau auf sie. Schüchtern lächelte sie Leo an. „Hallo. Schön das ihr gekommen seid!" Dabei sah sie nur Leo an. Der war rot wie eine Tomate und schaute verlegen auf den Boden. Scheinbar hatte es jetzt aber auch John die Sprache verschlagen.

Als niemand etwas sagte, begann Esther nervös von einem zum anderen zu sehen und an ihrem Ärmel zu zupfen.

„Hallo. Ich bin Scorpius, das ist John. Vielen Dank für die Einladung!" Esther sah ihn erleichtert an. „Dann lasst uns mal reingehen!" Sie drehte sich um und sagte etwas, dass sie nicht hören konnten zu dem Bild der fetten Frau. Das Gemälde schwang zu Seite und gab den Blick auf den Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Aber nicht, bevor die fette Alte auf dem Bild sie noch finster angeschaut hatte und etwas von Slytherin-Brut vor sich hingemurmelt hatte.

Sie traten durch die Öffnung. Die Party war in vollem Gange. Musik dröhnte von allen Seiten. Das Licht war gedämmt. Es gab Sitzgruppen und einen Tisch mit Getränken und Knabbereien.

Esther führte sie durch den Raum zu dem Tisch und drückte Leo einen Becher mit einer neongrünen Flüssigkeit in die Hand. John nahm zwei weitere Becher und gab einen Scorpius. Keiner hatte sie überhaupt wahrgenommen. Erleichtert nickte Scorpius mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer dunkleren Ecke. John nickte und so lehnten sie kurz darauf an der Wand.

Dort verbrachten sie die nächsten zwei Stunden. Sie verließen den Platz nur um Nachschub an Getränken zu besorgen. Scorpius gefiel es, das Treiben zu beobachten. Er und John amüsierten sich königlich über ihre Mitschüler. Ein Auge hielten sie auf Leo, der mit Esther tanzte und redete.

Wie Scorpius eine weitere Stunde später in einem Kreis mit Gleichaltrigen landete, die Flaschendrehen spielten, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Irgendwie hatten Leo und John ihn hierher gezerrt. Außer ihnen und Esther kannte er nur noch Rose und Al in der Runde. Und natürlich Melanie Sayer, eine Hufflepuff und das hübscheste Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang. Zumindest behaupteten das immer alle. Sie hatte lange honigblonde Haare und trug immer weit ausgeschnittene Oberteile, wenn sie nicht die Schuluniform trug. Scorpius machte sich nicht viel aus ihr.

„Also, damit auch nicht gelogen wird, haben wir hier einen Wahrheitsball. Derjenige, der dran ist, hält ihn in der Hand. Wenn der Ball rot wird, dann lügt derjenige, der den Ball hält. So, ich denke, jetzt können wir anfangen."

Es gab eine Menge, 'wen magst du' und 'du musst XY küssen' und Scorpius langweilte sich. Er kannte kaum jemanden und bisher war die Flasche immer an ihm vorbei gewirbelt. Dafür war er auch dankbar.

Endlich war auch das passiert, weswegen Leo und John ihn hergeschleppt hatten: Esther hatte Leo geküsst. Die zwei hatten nun einen ziemlich dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Auf wen die Flasche zeigt, muss denjenigen küssen, den er in der Runde am attraktivsten findet!" Esther fügte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen hinzu: „Mit Zunge!"

Scorpius überlegte, ob er sich einfach verdrücken konnte. Da landete die Flasche auf ihm. Esther warf ihm den Ball zu und zwinkerte vielsagend. Scorpius hielt den Ball in der Hand und begann zu schwitzen. Er sah sich in der Runde um. Melanie sah ihn verkniffen an. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah sie arrogant zur Seite, aber er konnte ein Lächeln um ihren Mundwinkel spielen sehen.

Was sollte es. Sie sah gut aus und um mehr ging es hier ja nicht. „Mel ..." Aber er hatte nicht einmal zu Ende gesprochen, da kam schon ein Ruf. „Du lügst!" Er sah in seine Hand. Der Ball war knallrot. Verdammt! Wenn er ihn nur mit den Fingerspitzen berührte?

„Mach' schon, Malfoy!" ein Junge sah ihn genervt an. Scorpius konnte richtig sehen, wie er dachte 'wen interessiert schon, wen der gut findet!'

Scorpius holte tief Luft und sah wieder auf den Ball. Kaum hörbar sagte er: „Rose." Er hörte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, wie ein Quieken und sah kurz zu Rose. Aber sie sah ihn nur merkwürdig an. Das Geräusch schien von Melanie gekommen zu sein. Die sah beleidigt aus.

Da Rose ihm genau gegenübersaß, erhob er sich und lief um den Kreis der Sitzenden herum. Er wünschte sich, jemand würde das Spiel beenden oder ihn auf der Stelle verfluchen. Wo waren ihre tausend Verwandte, wenn man sie mal brauchte?

Rose war ebenfalls aufgestanden und sah ihm nun entgegen. Sie sah nervös aus, ihre Wangen waren rot. Das alles war ihr sicher unangenehm. Er hoffte, er hatte seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle und sah nicht so jämmerlich aus, wie er sich fühlte.

Endlich war er vor ihr angekommen. Er sah, wie die Ader an ihrem Hals wie wild pochte. Dann machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass sie nun dicht vor ihm stand. Panik durchpulste ihn. Sie hob den Kopf. In ihren Augen sah er, wie nervös sie war. Aber er sah keinen Widerwillen oder gar die Abneigung, die er erwartet hatte.

Eine lockige Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht und automatisch strich er sie ihr hinter das Ohr. Er ließ seine Hand in ihrem Haar und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Rose legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Seine andere Hand fand ihre Hüfte. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen.

Rose' Lippen waren weich und nachgiebig. Er fuhr ein wenig mit seinem Mund über ihren. Das fühlte sich schön an. Mit der Zungenspitze fuhr er die Konturen ihrer Lippen entlang.

Er spürte, wie sie weicher in seinen Armen wurde, sich mehr an ihn lehnte. Und dann öffnete sie ihren Mund ein klein wenig und ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich kurz.

Scorpius spürte diese winzige Berührung bis in die Zehen. Seine Hand glitt von ihrer Hüfte zu ihrem Rücken und er drückte sie etwas fester an sich. Während ihre Hände sich um seinen Nacken schlangen, stahl sich ihre Zunge in seinen Mund.

Das war so viel besser, wie mit Lissy. Das war ... schon viel zu lange. Er ließ seine Hand wieder an ihre Hüfte gleiten und brachte mehr Platz zwischen ihre Körper um den Kuss ausklingen zu lassen.

Als Rose sich von ihm löste, sah sie ihm kurz in die Augen. Ihr Blick war etwas glasig, aber sie sah strahlend aus. Wenn nicht in dem Moment, einer der Schülersprecher der Gryffindors die Party für beendet erklärt hätte, hätte er sie sicher erneut geküsst.

Das hätte nie passieren dürfen! Er war Scorpius Malfoy, er konnte nicht einfach gestehen, dass er auf Rose Weasley stand. Rose, ein Halbblut und dann auch noch eine Weasley! Das war unakzeptabel. Er hatte das gut in der hintersten Ecke seines Kopfes versteckt. Fast so gut, dass er es selbst vergessen hatte. Keiner hätte das je erfahren.

Zusammen mit John und Leo verließ er den Turm. Seine Gedanken rasten.

„Rose, häh?" Leo stieß ihn mit der Schulter an. Scorpius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. John lachte dreckig. „Ja, je schlammiger, desto schlampiger! Die ist ja richtig abgegangen! Und Esther erst mal!" Scorpius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Er begegnete kurz Leos Blick. Scorpius erkannte sofort, dass Leo Johns Spruch nicht gefiel. Und da wurde ihm klar, dass John Esther wirklich mochte. Im nächsten Augenblick lachte Leo aber mit John. „Klar! Mal schauen, wie lange ich brauche, um sie rumzukriegen!"

Scorpius hörte nicht weiter zu. Er starrte auf Leos Rücken. Das Ganze hatte von Anfang an nach Ärger gerochen und nun war es sogar noch schlimmer als befürchtet.

Er schlief erst gegen Morgengrauen ein und wachte dementsprechend erst gegen Mittag am nächsten Tag auf. Er schnappte sich seine Bücher und lief zu Bibliothek. Binnen Kurzem war er in den Zauberkunsttext vertieft.

Erschrocken fuhr er auf, als ein Buch auf seinen Tisch geknallt wurde. „Rose Weasley?" Avery stand mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch über ihn gebeugt. „Malfoy! Wie kannst du nur?" Wo hatte Avery das gehört? Hatten Leo und John nicht gesagt, dass Avery von der Party nichts erfahren musste?

„Wir haben Flaschendrehen gespielt, Avery! Es war nicht so, als hätte ich sie angebaggert, oder so!" Avery schien das nicht zu beruhigen. „Und wieso die Weasley?"

Scorpius spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Wut brodelte in ihm hoch. Er schob den Stuhl mit den Beinen zurück und stand nun fast Nase an Nase mit Avery.

„Ich sollte das attraktivste Mädchen in dem Kreis küssen! Was kann ich dafür, dass ansonsten nur Gesichtsbaracken dabei waren? Was glaubst du? Dass ich auf Schlammblutgesocks stehe?"

Avery warf ihm noch einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, dann lachte er. Alfred richtete sich auf und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. „Dann ist ja alles gut! Wir sehen uns später!"

Scorpius sah Avery nach, als er aus der Bibliothek lief. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Rose, die an einem Tisch ihm gegenübersaß. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er sah sofort, dass sie alles gehört hatte. Ihre Wangen waren rot, ihr Blick verletzt. Abrupt stand sie auf. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes verließ sie den Raum.

Scorpius ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und starrte auf die geöffnete Tür. Bei dem Gedanken an Rose Blick zog sich sein Magen unangenehm zusammen. Er hatte sie wirklich verletzt. Aber was hatte sie denn gedacht? Dass er sie mochte?

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und arbeitete weiter an seiner Hausarbeit.

ooo

„Hey, Walthers! Wie geht's denn deiner Mami? Hast du schon viele kleine Muggelgeschwister?" Höhnisches Gelächter folgte diesen Worten.

Scorpius, der hinter Leo gelaufen war, sah, wie dieser erstarrte. Die Geschichte um seine Mutter war bisher nie offiziell zur Sprache gekommen. Wie die Gryffindors sie herausbekommen hatten, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Scorpius legte Leo die Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte, ihn zum Weitergehen zu bewegen.

„Oh, schau Mal! Wie niedlich! Seine kleine Freundin tröstet ihn. Ej, Malfoy – bist du das Mädchen in eurer Beziehung?"

Scorpius fuhr herum. Vor ihm standen Fred Weasley und James Potter mit einigen anderen Gryffindors und lachten ihn hämisch an. Noch in der Bewegung hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn nun drohend vor sich.

„Halts Maul!" zischte er. Fred lachte ihn nur aus. „Wieso? Was willst du machen? Mich mit Wattebällchen bewerfen?" Gackernd fielen seine Freunde in sein Lachen ein. Fred zog einen Schmollmund, dann warf er ihm ein Küsschen zu. „Nicht böse sein, meine Süße!"

Bevor Scorpius sich für einen Fluch entschieden hatte, schoss ein gelber Blitz an ihm vorbei und traf Weasley mitten in die Brust. Dieser wurde von der Wucht des Zaubers nach hinten geschleudert und sein Kopf traf mit einem matschigen Geräusch die Steinmauer des Ganges. Reglos blieb er am Boden liegen.

Einen Moment blieben alle in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt. Dann brach die Hölle um Scorpius aus. Er hörte Geschrei, sah bunte Blitze durch die Luft schwirren und noch bevor er ein Schild um sich herum aufbauen konnte, wurde er von mehreren Flüchen getroffen. Es wurde schwarz um ihn.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, erkannte er die weißen Wände der Krankenstation. Er hob ein wenig den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob er alleine war. Einige Meter entfernt sah er die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, Slytherin und Ravenclaw mit der Schulschwester diskutieren. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Bett an seiner Seite.

Leo saß dort aufrecht mit verschränkten Armen und sah grimmig auf die kleine Gruppe Erwachsener.

Bevor Scorpius ihn ansprechen konnte, hörte er die Schwester rufen. „Ah, Herr Malfoy ist zu sich gekommen." Sie trat mit energischen Schritten auf ihn zu und begann mit dem Zauberstab über ihm zu wedeln.

Nachdem sie endlich fertig war, schaute sie zu den Lehrern. „Sie können die zwei nun befragen. Herr Weasley wird noch eine Weile brauchen, bis er wieder zu sich kommt." Damit verschwand sie in einen kleinen Raum, der sich an den Schlafsaal anschloss.

Professor Hallstring trat zwischen die zwei Betten von Leo und Scorpius. Die Hauslehrerin der Slytherins musterte die beiden Jungen kalt.

„James Potter hat uns berichtet, dass Sie für den Zustand von Herrn Weasley verantwortlich sind, Herr Walthers. Stimmt das?" Sie sah Leo streng an. Dieser wich ihrem Blick nicht aus, sondern nickte kurz.

Hallstring presste die Lippen zusammen. Es gefiel ihr offensichtlich nicht, dass ein Schüler aus ihrem Haus in eine solche Geschichte verwickelt war. Erst recht nicht, dass er so schnell zugab, der Schuldige zu sein.

„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen guten Grund. Ansonsten werden sie von der Schule verwiesen werden. Ist Ihnen das klar?"

Wieder nickte Leo nur. „Was haben Sie also zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?" Der Satz hallte wie ein Pistolenschuss in dem Saal wieder. „Er hatte es verdient!" Leos Stimme klang genauso distanziert und kalt, wie die von Hallstring.

Scorpius konnte sehen, wie die zwei anderen Lehrer näher traten und einen Blick mit Hallstring austauschten. Das war dann wohl das Urteil. Sie würden Leo von der Schule verweisen.

„Weasley hat Leo gereizt!" stieß er hervor. Leo riss den Kopf herum und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Aber Scorpius setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf und sah Hallstring ernst an. „Er hat mit Leos Mutter angefangen und dann angedeutet, dass Leo und ich ..." fieberhaft suchte er nach einer guten Umschreibung, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. „... eine Beziehung zueinander haben." endete er lahm.

Hallstring musterte nun ihn mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick. Scorpius bewunderte Leo, dass er diesem Blick standgehalten hatte. Er selber wich dem Blick nach wenigen Sekunden aus.

„Und haben Sie … eine Beziehung zu Herrn Walthers?" Scorpius sah die Lehrerin erschrocken an. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. „Nein!" brachte er stotternd hervor.

Ihr Blick wurde wieder durchdringender. „Und was war Ihre Rolle bei der Auseinandersetzung?" Scorpius ließ beschämt den Kopf hängen. „Ich … ich wollte …"

„Er hat nur dabei gestanden. Er kam gar nicht dazu etwas zu unternehmen, da haben ihn schon die ganzen Flüche getroffen." hörte er Leo sagen.

Professor Hallstring sah von einem Jungen zum anderen, dann nickte sie. „Gut. Trotzdem ist das Ganze aus den Proportionen geraten." Sie sah wieder Leo an.

Panik erfasste Scorpius. Sie würden ihn trotzdem aus der Schule werfen. „Aber es war ein Unfall. Weasley wurde von der Wucht des Fluches nur mitgerissen und hat unglücklich die Wand getroffen." versuchte er die Situation zu retten.

Hallstring warf Scorpius einen kurzen Blick zu, dann lief sie mit festen Schritten ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Schwesternzimmer. Scorpius hörte, wie sie mit der Schwester redete. Nervös sah er zu Leo, der aber stur geradeaus blickte.

Dann kam Hallstring zurück. „Die Schwester sagt, dass der Fluch, der Herrn Weasley traf, diese Verletzungen nicht verursacht hat. Es war also wirklich ein Unfall." Sein eigener Hauslehrer, Professor Honeychurch schien sich erleichtert im Hintergrund zu halten. Longbottom, der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, war gar nicht begeistert.

Hallstring stellte sich wieder zwischen die Betten. „Herr Walthers, ich bin beschämt über die ganze Geschichte. Sie werden bis zum Schuljahresende vier Tage die Woche Strafarbeiten erledigen und das Privileg nach Hogsmead zu gehen, wird Ihnen ebenfalls für dieses Jahr entzogen!"

Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Saal.

Scorpius sah zu Leo. Dieser warf sich auf das Bett und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Das Schuljahr war fast zu Ende, die Strafe also recht harmlos ausgefallen.

Scorpius legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Beine schmerzten und er an den Armen Bandagen hatte. Kurz wunderte er sich, was für Flüche ihn getroffen hatten, aber dann fielen ihm die Augen auch schon zu.

ooo

Einige Tage später kam Avery in einer Freistunde zu ihm. Scorpius hatte sich wieder einmal in der Bibliothek verschanzt. Die Verletzungen waren geheilt und alles war wieder zur Tagesordnung übergegangen.

Avery legte einen Umschlag vor ihn. Fragend sah Scorpius auf. Aber Avery grinste nur. „Mach ihn auf!"

Scorpius holte drei Fotografien aus dem Umschlag. Auf dem Ersten war ein großes Herrenhaus zu sehen. Avery beugte sich ebenfalls über das Bild. „Malfoy Manor" erklärte er.

Das war das Haus, in dem sein Vater aufgewachsen war? Ungläubig besah er sich das Bild. Es ließen sich nicht viele Details ausmachen. Aber es war mindestens zehnmal so groß wie das Haus, in dem er mit seiner Familie lebte.

Scorpius nahm sich das zweite Foto. Es war ein Familienbild. Er erkannte seine Großmutter sofort. Auch wenn sie auf dem Bild verändert wirkte. Jünger natürlich, aber auch unnahbar, wie eine Königin. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl, dahinter stand ein großer, langhaariger Mann. Er sah aus, wie jemand, der seine Ziele immer erreichte. Eine Hand lag besitzergreifend auf der Schulter seiner Großmutter. Neben den beiden stand ein Junge – eindeutig sein Vater. Aber Scorpius hatte seinen Vater noch nie so arrogant grinsen sehen.

„Die Familie Malfoy, kurz bevor Voldemort wieder auftauchte. Das ist nur eine Kopie vom Original, deswegen bewegt es sich nicht."

Scorpius fragte sich, ob seine Großmutter das Original noch hatte. Sowohl bei ihm zu Hause, als auch bei seiner Großmutter gab es keine Fotografien von seinem Großvater. Zumindest nicht da, wo er sie sehen konnte.

Das letzte Bild war scheinbar auf einem Ball aufgenommen. Sein Großeltern tanzten miteinander. Scorpius hatte seine Großmutter nie viel Schmuck tragen sehen. Kleine Ohrringe, mal eine Kette, nie einen Ring. Auf dem Bild trug sie ein Diadem, große Ohrhänger aus Edelsteinen, eine dazugehörige Kette und Ringe.

Das Paar tanzte unter einem Kronleuchter. Im Hintergrund konnte man eine Champagnerfontäne sehen.

„Der Silvesterball 1994 in Malfoy Manor."

Scorpius sah die Fotos noch einmal langsam durch. Er wusste, dass sein Vater alles, was sie besaßen, quasi aus dem Nichts aufgebaut hatte. Scorpius war sehr stolz auf seinen Vater. Aber nun erschien ihm ihr Leben erbärmlich im Vergleich zu dem Leben, das sein Vater in seinem Alter gehabt hatte. Aber es war nicht einmal der Reichtum, der den Unterschied machte. Die Malfoys auf den Fotos hatten einen gesellschaftlichen Stand, den sein Vater und selbst er nie wieder erreichen würden. Sie waren geachtete Mitglieder der gehobenen magischen Gesellschaft. Seine Familie gehörte nun zu den Aussätzigen der Gesellschaft. Niemand wollte mehr etwas mit den Malfoys zu tun haben.

Avery beugte sich zu ihm. „Das hätte dein Leben sein können! Der Name Malfoy stand einmal für Großes! Und was habt ihr jetzt? Genauso viel wie wir – nichts! Nur wegen der Schleimer im Ministerium, die jedem Muggel hinten reinkriechen!" Averys Stimme war ein hasserfülltes Zischen.

„Ich fahre nach dem Abschluss nach Rotterdam zu van Zandt. Komm' doch mit und verbringe deine Ferien mit mir!" Scorpius fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Tut mir Leid, ich muss erst auf eine Hochzeit und dann wollen meine Eltern dieses Jahr nach China. Mein Vater sucht nach einem neuen Lieferanten für Zaubertrankzutaten."

Avery nickte. „Gut, aber wenn du deine Meinung änderst ..." Scorpius nickte ebenfalls. „Ich werde mich dann melden!"

ooo

Scorpius war von einem Geräusch geweckt worden. Erschrocken fuhr er halb hoch. Snowball lag neben ihm und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Dann hörte er weitere Geräusche und erkannte die Stimmen von Ben und David.

„Sei leise, du weckst sonst noch unseren Prince of Darkness auf!" hörte er David flüstern. Ben kicherte. Die zwei waren eindeutig angetrunken. Wahrscheinlich hatte es heute eine spontane Jahresabschlussparty im Aufenthaltsraum gegeben. Aber da Scorpius so gut wie nur im Unterricht mit den Ravenclaws zusammen war, hatte man ihn natürlich nicht dazu geholt.

„Mann, der Typ ist echt merkwürdig. Und nicht im guten Sinne. Und er ist nie hier! Wieso ist der nicht in Slytherin? Verbringt doch eh die ganze Zeit bei der Schlangenbrut!" Ben schien sich in Fahrt zu reden und wurde lauter. Ein zustimmendes Grunzen war zu hören.

Scorpius merkte, wie er die Fäuste ballte. Wieder einmal war er ausgeschlossen und der Merkwürdige. Wie am ersten Abend. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Und so wenig es ihm gefiel, machte es ihm auch immer noch etwas aus.

„Malfoy geht ja noch. Aber dieser Avery, bei dem kriege ich 'ne Gänsehaut! Der hat doch 'ne Macke! Der ist wie ein kalter Fisch und manchmal hat der so ein Glitzern in den Augen … so stell ich mir 'nen Psychopathen vor!" erklärte Ben nun.

„Ja, der macht sicher mit Schwarzer Magie 'rum. Das sieht man dem doch an!" hörte er David zustimmen.

Er konnte nun Kleidung rascheln und Schuhe poltern hören. Die zwei zogen sich um.

„Ich habe da auch so Gerüchte gehört. Der Typ soll Schüler misshandelt haben. Richtig gefoltert. Aber keiner sagt was, weil alle Angst haben." Ben machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort. „Verstehe nicht, wie Malfoy mit dem abhängen kann und trotzdem bei uns gelandet ist. Ich meine, Noten sind doch nicht alles, was uns Ravenclaws ausmacht!"

Wieder ein Grunzen von David. „Und Singer und Walthers sind doch auch nicht ganz koscher! Walthers ist so ein Weichei und die schleppen den überall mit, wie so ein Maskottchen. Eine richtige kleine Schwuchtel. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der wirklich schwul ist!"

Scorpius ballte wieder die Fäuste. Er hasste es, wenn andere auf Leo herumhackten. Leo war feinfühliger als der Rest der Gruppe um Avery und nicht so aggressiv, aber er war trotzdem ein loyaler Freund und tausend Mal mehr Wert als die zwei Idioten, in seinem Schlafsaal.

Er hörte, wie Ben dreckig lachte. „Vielleicht schleppen sie ihn deswegen überall hin. Er ist Singers Loverboy!" Einer der beiden machte Kussgeräusche, dann lachten die zwei laut.

Erst nach einer Weile beruhigten sie sich wieder.

„Hast du gehört, dass Singer sich mit Dipton duelliert hat? Dipton sah nachher richtig übel aus. Keine Ahnung, was Singer für einen Zauber benutzt hat." Scorpius hörte jemanden laut reden. „Dipton? Der Hufflepuff-Sucher? Was hat der denn mit Singer zu tun?" Ben klang leidlich interessiert.

„Gar nichts. Singer braucht man doch nur schräg anzugucken und der haut einem Flüche um die Ohren! Wie ein kleiner Pitbull. Dipton war halt zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort." Schweigen legte sich über den Schlafsaal.

Scorpius hatte nicht gewusst, dass John ein Duell gehabt hatte. Aber John hatte eine Menge aufgestauter Aggressionen in sich. Und er geriet immer wieder in Auseinandersetzungen mit Mitschülern. Meist von ihm selbst provoziert. Wenn Leo oder Scorpius nicht dabei waren, um ihn zurückzuhalten, geriet er oft in Schwierigkeiten.

„Verstehe nicht, wie die immer davon kommen. Keiner von den Typen hat je Strafarbeiten machen müssen. Außer Walthers jetzt. Und die haben doch alle Dreck am Stecken!" Ben war hörbar wütend.

„Und die Mädchen stehen auch noch auf die Typen!" erklärte David nun. Scorpius wunderte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass die Mädchen ihm oder seinen Freunden mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmeten, als anderen Jungen. „Ich habe neulich Ellie gehört, wie sie meinte, Walthers sieht so feinfühlig aus und er hätte sicher eine schwere Kindheit gehabt. Ich habe fast gekotzt!"

Scorpius überlegte, wer Ellie war. Aber ihm fiel kein Gesicht zu dem Namen ein.

„Und um unseren Prince of Darkness scharen sich die Weiber auch." kaltes Lachen ertönte. Ben war aber noch nicht am Ende mit seinen Weisheiten. „Aber der hat kein Auge für die Weiber. Sind ihm alle nicht gut genug und er hat ja seine kleine reinblütige Prinzessin schon."

David lachte. „Aber selbst die interessiert ihn doch nicht wirklich. Hast du die zwei Mal zusammen gesehen? Der Kerl hat doch keine Gefühle. Kalt wie Stein, ist der. Das ist doch alles Berechnung. Er hat seine reinblütige Zicke, mit der er reinblütige Bälger züchten kann. Und damit hat sich das für den doch erledigt. Kannst du dir Malfoy vorstellen, wie er einem Mädchen seine Liebe gesteht?"

Die zwei lachten.

Scorpius starrte in die Dunkelheit. Tränen der Wut brannten hinter seinen Augen. Dachten alle so über ihn? Er hatte keine Gefühle, konnte nicht lieben? Was wussten die denn schon?

Natürlich war er nicht in Lissy verliebt. Damit war er doch aber keine Ausnahme! Niemand erwartete doch die unsterbliche Liebe bei einer Schulbeziehung. Und alle dachten, er würde sie später heiraten? Was ein Mist!

Scorpius lag noch lange wach und hörte dem Schnarchen der zwei anderen zu. Er hörte auch noch viel später Albus in den Schlafraum schleichen. Kurz wunderte er sich, wo der die Nacht über gewesen war.

Albus verbrachte kaum mehr Zeit mit den Ravenclaws, wie Scorpius. Aber seine Freunde waren Gryffindors. Und daher wurde über ihn nicht hergezogen.

Scorpius konnte die Heimfahrt kaum erwarten.


	4. Ferien zwischen 4 und 5 Jahr

Ferien zwischen 4. und 5. Jahr 

„Scorp bist du dann soweit?" Scorpius schnitt eine Grimasse. Seine Mutter war mit ihm einkaufen gewesen. Nun stand er in einer dunkel grauen Festtagsrobe vor dem Spiegel. Er fand, er sah uralt darin aus. Was eigentlich egal war, denn er würde sowieso nicht viel Spaß auf der Hochzeit haben.

Sein Großcousin oder Groß-Großcousin oder so ähnlich Theodor Lupin würde heute seine Jugendliebe Victoire Weasely ehelichen.

Da Teddy neben seiner Großmutter Narcissa und deren Schwester Andromeda Scorpius einzige Verwandtschaft darstellte, hatte er ihn regelmäßig gesehen. Er mochte ihn eigentlich auch ganz gerne. Als er klein war, war Teddy immer so etwas, wie sein großer Bruder gewesen. Aber das hatte sich in den letzten Jahren verändert.

Teddy mochte ja ganz in Ordnung sein, aber er gehörte nicht in die Gesellschaft. Seine Abstammung war einfach abartig!

Denn heute würde Scorpius auf der Hochzeit eines Metamorph-Werwolf und einer Viertel-Veela tanzen. Die ganze Hochzeit würde eine Freakshow sein: die Veela-Verwandtschaft aus Frankreich, die Schlammblutverwandtschaft aus England und das ganze Werwolfgesindel dazwischen. Schließlich war der Vater der Braut auch kontaminiert worden.

Scorpius konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wieso Voldemort sich ernsthaft mit den Werwölfen eingelassen hatte. Das war doch widerlich!

„Scorpius!" Seine Mutter wurde ungeduldig. Er zupfte noch einmal an seiner Robe und verließ dann das Bad. Astoria Malfoy stand bereits im Flur und hatte das Geschenk in ihrer Hand. „Na endlich! Man könnte meinen, wir hätten eine Tochter." Sie blitzte ihn halb ärgerlich, halb belustigt an.

Scorpius schaute wütend zurück. „Sehr witzig! Ihr könnt gerne alleine gehen!"

„Das haben wir bereits durchgesprochen, Scorpius! Wir gehen alle und jetzt will ich davon nicht mehr hören. Und du wirst dich auf der Hochzeit von deiner besten Seite zeigen!" Sein Vater war aus dem Wohnzimmer getreten und schaute ihn scharf an.

In solchen Momenten konnte sich Scorpius vorstellen, wie die Kindheit seines Vaters verlaufen war. Er hatte die anderen immer reden hören, von den ganzen formellen Zwängen und der Etikette, die sie hatten lernen müssen. Sein Vater hatte ihn davon verschont. Aber bei Dingen, wie dieser Hochzeit ließ er sich nicht erweichen.

Sie traten auf die Veranda im Garten. Sein Vater nahm ihn am Arm und dann wurde er auch schon durch die Dimensionen gequetscht. Als seine Füße wieder Boden fanden, hatte er das Gefühl, sein Magen sei an der falschen Stelle wieder angekommen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Scorp?" Sein Vater sprach leise und sah ihn besorgt an. Scorpius holte tief Atem und das Gefühl verschwand. „Ja, schon ok." Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass ihm immer übel wurde, wenn er apparierte. Das war nicht nur unmännlich, sondern auch eine Schande für jeden reinblütigen Zauberer.

Sein Vater wandte sich um und sagte lauter: „Dann wollen wir mal sehen!" Sie waren an einem kleinen Cottage an der Küste angelangt. Der Weg die Steilküste hinunter war mit Blumen geschmückt und Scorpius konnte auf dem Weg und am Strand bereits viele Menschen erkennen.

„Oh, das ist aber schön!" Seine Mutter war an sie herangetreten und nahm nun die Hand seines Vaters. Nachdenklich sah Scorpius auf die verschlungenen Hände seiner Eltern. Die zwei waren immer noch glücklich verheiratet. Trotzdem war es peinlich, wie sie das immer zur Schau trugen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich an den Abstieg. Unten angelangt, kam ein rothaariger Junge auf sie zu. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy! Ich bin Hugo Weasley. Ich werde Sie zu ihren Sitzen begleiten." Hugo sah aus, als hätte er Bauschmerzen.

„Guten Tag, Hugo." Seine Mutter strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Astoria Malfoy war immer zu jedem nett, egal, aus welcher Familie derjenige stammte.

Hugo lief voran. „Ihre Mutter ist bereits hier. Sie werden neben ihr sitzen, gleich neben Tante Andromeda und Onkel Harry und seiner Familie." Scorpius konnte sehen, wie sein Vater verblüfft zu seiner Mutter schaute. Diese zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Scorpius begann, innerlich zu kochen. Sie waren es nicht mehr gewöhnt in ersten Reihen bei offiziellen Anlässen zu sitzen, obwohl das einmal der angestammte Platz eines jeden Malfoys gewesen war.

Am Strand waren Stuhlreihen aufgebaut, die durch einen breiten Mittelgang getrennt waren. Hugo führte sie durch den Mittelgang. Wie immer, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit auftraten, spürte Scorpius Blicke auf sich und hörte Getuschel um sich herum. Sie wurden in die erste Stuhlreihe auf der rechten Seite geführt. Seine Großmutter saß bereits in der Mitte neben ihrer Schwester. Scorpius bemerkte, dass seine Großtante ein Taschentuch in den Händen zerpflückte.

„Hallo, Tante Andy!" Sein Vater umarmte seine Tante herzlich. Seine Mutter nahm sie ihm aus dem Arm und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Seine Großtante nickte nur. Aus der Nähe sah Scorpius nun auch die Tränen in ihren Augen. Sollte heute nicht ein fröhlicher Tag sein?

Höflich umarmte er seine Großtante, dann gab er seiner Großmutter einen Kuss auf die Wange. Seine Eltern hatten sich bereits gesetzt, sodass er nun am Ende der Reihe, fast an den Wellen seinen Platz fand.

Scorpius musste zugeben, dass die Idee am Strand zu heiraten romantisch war. Er hoffte nur, dass man für alle Fälle einige Wind-Schutz-Zauber auf das Areal gelegt hatte. In Sand geduscht zu werden, würde der Zeremonie sicher ihren Reiz nehmen.

Dann hörte er in den Reihen hinter sich vielstimmiges Wispern. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Harry und Ginny Potter den gleichen Weg entlang, wie gerade seine eigene Familie. Nur im Gegensatz zu dem gezischten Getuschel konnte man jetzt ein hochachtungsvolles Raunen durch die Reihen gehen hören.

Wut und Hass brodelten in Scorpius. Dieser miese Wichtigtuer hatte seine angestammte Welt zerstört! Das hochachtungsvolle Raunen hätte ihnen zugestanden. Nicht diesem muggelliebenden Emporkömmling!

Die Potters waren nun bei ihnen angekommen und begrüßten Großtante Andromeda. Auch von den Potters wurde sie herzlich in die Arme geschlossen. Dann begrüßten seine Eltern die Potters. Höfliche Kälte traf es wohl am besten.

Scorpius sah sich suchend um, wo waren denn der Gockel James, Albus und die kleine Schlampe Lily? Dann sah er, wie die drei mit Rose, Hugo und anderen rothaarigen Trotteln noch im hinteren Teil standen.

Als er sich umsah, erkannte er auf der anderen Seite des Ganges in der ersten Reihe weißblonde Frauen – die Veelas. Mehr konnte er nicht erkennen. Dahinter erkannte er Hermine Granger-Weasley und ihren Mann Ronald, Rose' Eltern. Jetzt stand das Schlammblut auf und winkte energisch die junge Generation der Familie zur Ordnung und auf ihre Plätze.

Diese Familie hatte es sich offensichtlich zum Ziel gemacht, die halbe magische Bevölkerung zu stellen. Es gab hier Unmengen rothaariger Idioten.

Als Scorpius sich wieder nach vorne wandte, sah er, dass mittlerweile der Bräutigam mit seinem Trauzeugen erschienen war. Teddy sah sehr elegant aus, aber auch furchtbar nervös. Normalerweise trug er seine Haare in abstehenden Stacheln, meist in Türkis oder Blau. Aber heute hatte er normales, braunes Haar. Auch seine Augen schienen heute in einem warmen Braun. Das war wohl Theodor Lupin, wenn er aussah, wie er selber.

Teddy sah kurz zu ihm herüber und grinste nervös. Scorpius musste auch lächeln. Er kannte Teddy schon sein Leben lang. Er hatte mit ihm und seinen Freunden Videospiele gespielt und ihnen die zensierten Spiele besorgt, für die sie noch zu jung gewesen waren. War mit ihm ins Kino gegangen und schwimmen.

Ein gewichtig aussehender Mann trat hinter Teddy und kurz darauf erklang Musik. Alle Gäste standen auf. Scorpius konnte nichts sehen, weil er am äußersten Rand stand. Aber er konnte seine Großtante weinen hören und er sah, wie sich seine Mutter eine Träne aus dem Auge rieb. Sein Vater drehte sich kurz zu ihr, lächelte zärtlich und nahm ihre Hand.

Erst als die Brautjungfer an Teddy vorbei lief, erkannte Scorpius Dominique, die Schwester der Braut. Dann trat Victoire am Arm ihres Vaters zu Teddy. Bill Weasley strich seiner Tochter einmal über die Wange, dann übergab er ihre Hand an seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn.

Scorpius konnte die Narben im Gesicht des Mannes deutlich sehen. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie erst gestern entstanden. Aber der Mann trug sie mit Würde und einem Hauch von Nonchalance. Lächelnd trat er zu seinem Platz in der ersten Reihe und nahm seine weinende Frau in den Arm.

Dann setzten sich alle wieder und der gewichtige Mann begann mit einer ausschweifenden Rede über Liebe, Verantwortung und Vertrauen. Nach keinen zwei Minuten schweiften Scorpius Gedanken ab. Er setze sich ein wenig schräg auf seinen Stuhl. So konnte er einen Ausschnitt der Stuhlreihen auf der anderen Seite des Ganges sehen.

Rose saß am Ende der einen Reihe und schien aufmerksam zu lauschen. Sie hatte ihre Haare in einem zopfartigen Gebilde hochgesteckt. Nur ein paar Strähnen lagen kunstvoll um ihr Gesicht herum.

„Sie ist hübsch!" Seine Mutter hatte sich ein wenig zu ihm gebeugt. Scorpius sah zu ihr und erkannte, ein Lächeln um ihren Mund. „Wer?" fragte er. Sie drehte ihren Kopf nun doch zu ihm. „Das Mädchen mit dem blauen Kleid, das du die ganze Zeit anstarrst." Ihre Augen glitzerten schelmisch.

Scorpius spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden. „Kann schon sein." Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter vertiefte sich. „Dass sie hübsch ist oder dass du sie anstarrst?" Unbehaglich zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Kennst du sie?" Nervös begann er, auf dem Stuhl zu rutschen. „Mutter, ..." Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „'Mutter' mich nicht. Antworte!" Schicksalsergeben seufzte er. „Das ist Rose Weasley, sie ist auch in Ravenclaw." Seine Mutter schaute wieder zur Zeremonie. „Die Tochter von Hermine?" Scorpius sah, wie das Lächeln verschwunden war. „Ja."

Seine Mutter kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Oh."

Den Rest der Zeremonie schaute er auf Teddy und seine Braut. Seine Gedanken waren aber bei dem kleinen 'Oh' seiner Mutter.

ooo

Nach der Zeremonie waren die Stuhlreihen mit runden Tischen getauscht worden und es hatte neben gutem Essen eine endlose Reihe an Reden gegeben. Wobei Scorpius zugeben musste, dass die meisten nicht langweilig waren.

Dann erhob sich der Bräutigam. „Ich möchte den Anlass heute nutzen und einigen Menschen in meinem Leben danken, da sie mich dahin geführt haben, wo ich heute bin.

An erster Stelle steht natürlich meine Großmutter. Sie hat mir ein Heim und Liebe gegeben und somit die Wurzeln, die jeder benötigt.

Harry und Ginny, die für mich die Teenager-Eltern gespielt haben. Und neben den Unmengen Spaß, die wir miteinander hatten, haben sie mir wertvolle Ratschläge mitgegeben. Und mir damit die Flügel gegeben, um zu fliegen.

Ich möchte aber auch meinem Cousin um zig Ecken, Draco danken. Draco und Astoria waren das zweite Elternpaar, das ich hatte. Sie waren so anders und trotzdem genauso wichtig. Draco konnte mir in Dingen helfen, die andere nicht verstanden hätten. Er hat mir die pragmatische Seite des Lebens gezeigt. Und gelehrt, dass man nie aufgeben sollte.

Ich möchte mein Glas erheben auf die Menschen der Familien Tonks, Potter und Malfoy, denn sie haben mich mit Liebe und Fürsorge umgeben und ich denke, das hätten meine eigenen Eltern nicht besser gekonnt."

Scorpius sah in diesem Moment seinen Vater zum ersten Mal in der Öffentlichkeit ohne seine einstudierte Fassade, seine kalte Maske. Draco Malfoy saß stumm am Tisch und starrte Teddy fassungslos an.

Scorpius sah aber auch, wie andere ungläubig auf seinen Vater starrten. Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, dass ein Mensch, wie Teddy, ihn jemals in einer solchen Form erwähnen würde.

Sein Blick wanderte über die Menge an den Tischen und traf den von Rose. Sie hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als wollte sie sagen: Siehst du, geht doch. Wieso kannst du das nicht?

Er hob nur die Augenbrauen und sie zog die Nase kraus. Dann sah sie betont in eine andere Richtung. Scorpius wurde nicht schlau aus ihr. Was wollte sie denn eigentlich?

ooo

Die Potters und Weasleys waren bekannt dafür, dass sie gerne und ausgiebig feierten und eine Hochzeit war dazu ein guter Anlass. Scorpius saß gelangweilt am Tisch und betrank sich systematisch. Seine Eltern tanzten schon den ganzen Abend. Er hatte seine Mutter sogar einmal mit Harry Potter über die Tanzfläche wirbeln sehen.

„Was ist mit dir? Zu viele Missgeburten und Schlammblüter hier für deinen Geschmack?" Rose Stimme klang bitter, als sie sich neben ihn in den Stuhl fallen ließ. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und es hatten sich mehr Strähnen aus ihrer Frisur gelöst.

Sein Herz begann wild zu klopfen. Wieso auch immer es das tat. Gelangweilt sah er sie an. „Das weißt du doch." Sie blitzte ihn wütend an. Dann verzog sie gequält das Gesicht und zog ihre hohen Schuhe aus. Rose wedelte mit der Hand und einer der Kellner verstand das Signal und brachte Ihnen zwei Gläser Champagner.

Nachdem sie einen Schluck getrunken hatte, wandte sie sich wieder an ihn. „Du bist ein Idiot, Malfoy!" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und du bist betrunken!" Sie versuchte wütend zu schauen, begann aber zu kichern. „Ja, aber sonst würde ich auch nicht mit dir reden!"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich sehe niemanden, der dich dazu zwingt!"

Sie rollte die Augen. Die Bewegung verursachte ihm kurz leichten Schwindel. Er hatte zu viel getrunken für eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihr. „Wenn du nicht so ein blöder klein Todfutterer wärest, dann könntest du wirklich richtig nett sein!" Sie trank noch einen Schluck.

„Klein Todfutterer?" Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sie kicherte wieder. „Naja, Avery und so, das sind doch keine Todesser! Die haben nicht das Kaliber. Das ist, wie wenn ein Kätzchen versucht ein Tiger zu sein." Sie kicherte wieder.

Den ganzen Abend hatte er schon seine Wut und Frustration gefüttert, sie brachte das Fass nun zum Überlaufen. „Du arrogante kleine ..." begann er. Aber sie hielt die Hand hoch, um ihn zu stoppen. „Ich weiß, das endet in Schlampe oder Schlammblutgesocks, oder so. Scorpius, das ist alt! Und du bist doch viel zu intelligent, um den Mist zu glauben. Meinst du im Ernst, ich bin minderwertiger als du, nur weil meine Großeltern Muggel sind?"

Sie sah ihn ernst an. Er beruhigte sich wieder. Wut war viel zu anstrengend in seinem Zustand. Außerdem fiel ihm gerade wieder ein, wie weich ihre Lippen waren. Das schien viel mehr Kapazität in seinem Gehirn einzunehmen, als Argumente für eine Diskussion zu finden.

Als er nichts sagte, nickte sie übertrieben. „Siehst du, dachte ich es mir doch!" Hatte er jetzt zugegeben, dass sie gleichwertig mit ihm war?

„Hast du Lust zu tanzen?" Sie sprang schon auf und zog an seinem Arm.

„Weasley, das ist unhöflich!" Sie grinste ihn an. „Aber seit wann bin ich denn höflich zu dir?" Scheinbar willenlos ließ er sich von ihr auf die Tanzfläche zerren. Die Bewegung beim Tanzen nüchterte ihn wieder etwas aus. Trotzdem hatte er Spaß mit ihr. Sie erzählte viel und versuchte ihn zu unmöglichen Figuren anzustiften.

Plötzlich stand seine Mutter neben ihnen. „Scorpius, wir wollen gehen." Dann streckte sie Rose ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Astoria, Scorpius Mutter." Rose bereits geröteten Wangen wurden noch dunkler, als sie die Hand schüttelte. „Ich bin Rose Weasley. Ich glaube, sie haben mit meiner Mutter im Ministerium gearbeitet." Seine Mutter nickte. „Ja, sie war meine Vorgesetzte, und wenn man es genau nimmt, hätte ich ohne sie meinen Mann nicht kennengelernt."

Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn. „Scorpius verabschiede dich dann, bitte. Wir warten oben, wo wir angekommen sind." Damit verschwand sie. Verlegen stand Scorpius vor Rose. Er fühlte sich, wie ein Kleinkind behandelt. Aber alleine würde er nicht nach Hause kommen.

„Ich muss dann wohl. Wir sehen uns ja im September." Sie nahm ihn am Arm. „Ich komme mit nach oben. Ich gehe dann auch und wir nehmen im Cottage das Flonetzwerk."

Zusammen liefen sie zum Tisch zurück, wo Rose ihre Schuhe aufsammelte. Auf dem Weg zum Aufstieg kamen sie an Rose Mutter vorbei. „Mama, ich gehe Heim." Ihre Mutter war in einem Gespräch mit einer anderen Frau gewesen und drehte sich nun zu ihnen.

„Gut, Schatz. Wir kommen auch bald. Ich habe deinen Vater allerdings schon seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gesehen. Harry auch nicht, wenn ich genau überlege." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Scorpius und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, als sie erkannte, dass die zwei zusammen vor ihr standen.

Scorpius biss die Zähne zusammen und streckte ihr mit einem höflichen Lächeln die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Scorpius Malfoy!" Hermine Weasley lächelte kalt. „Ja, das sieht man. Wollt ihr zwei zusammen nach oben?" Sie sah misstrauisch zwischen ihrer Tochter und Scorpius hin und her.

„Ja, Mama, und wenn er mich die Klippen hinunter wirft, wirst du es als erste erfahren." Das Gesicht der älteren Frau verdunkelte sich. „Darum mache ich mir keine Sorgen!" Rose rollte ihre Augen. „Wenn ich schwanger werde, erfährst du es auch sofort!"

„Gott bewahre! Aber wahrscheinlich bin ich nur eine alte besorgte Mutter. Lauft schon!" Sie lachte nun offen.

Scorpius und Rose entfernten sich. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, fragte Scorpius: „Ist sie immer so?" Rose sah zu ihm auf. „Immer so was?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besorgt?"

Rose lachte. „Oh, ja. Sie hat sich in meinen Dad verliebt, da waren die zwei 14 oder so. Und sie scheint fest davon überzeugt zu sein, wenn sie nicht mit der Jagd nach Voldemort beschäftigt gewesen wären, wäre sie mit spätestens 15 schwanger geworden. Zumindest glaubt sie, dass mir das passieren wird – weil ich ja nicht mit der Jagd nach dunklen Zauberern beschäftigt bin." Rose rollte mit den Augen.

Sie waren am Fuß des Steilweges angelangt und begannen nun langsam den Weg nach oben. Es war eine schöne Nacht und man hatte Fackeln am Wegesrand entzündet. Plötzlich spürte Scorpius, wie sich Rose Arm unter seinen schlängelte und sie sich gegen ihn lehnte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er kühl. Obwohl er sich innerlich ganz kribbelig fühlte. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. „Ja, nur zu viel getrunken und" sie wedelte mit der Hand, in der sie ihre Schuhe trug. „zu romantisch."

Er lachte. „Weißt du, du bist wirklich ein Schlag für mein Selbstbewusstsein: erst redest du nur mit mir, weil du betrunken bist, jetzt kuschelst du dich nur an mich, weil die Umgebung romantisch ist ..." Sie hob ihren Kopf. Sie sah ihn mit Hundeblick an. Sein Herz schien sich plötzlich in seiner Kehle zu befinden.

„Nein, du bist natürlich schrecklich attraktiv und sexy und hast dieses Bad Boy Image." Ihre Stimme klang nur ein klein wenig ironisch. Er lachte wieder, dieses Mal etwas zittrig. Scorpius hoffte, sie würde es nicht merken. „Bad Boy Image? Als klein Todfutterer?" Jetzt kicherte sie wieder. „Der schweigsame Wolf, der mit seiner Gang herumhängt." erklärte sie übertrieben betonend.

Sie waren auf einer Art Plattform stehen geblieben. „So sieht man mich in der Schule?" Das wäre eine Verbesserung gegen die ewigen Anschuldigungen wegen seines Namens. Er drehte sich ihr zu. Rose legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Nur die Mädchen. Die Jungs halten dich für einen arroganten, rückständigen Arsch." Scorpius rollte nun die Augen. Doch keine Verbesserung. Rose kicherte wieder.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Alle Mädchen?" Rose schien zu überlegen. „Vielleicht nicht alle, aber ziemlich viele!" Gedankenverloren sah Scorpius zum Meer und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Dann sah er Rose wieder an. „Ich könnte also alle möglichen Mädchen abschleppen?" Sie schlug ihn auf den Oberarm. „Du bist ein Arsch!"

Er lachte. „Ja, das hast du mir heute schon ein paar Mal gesagt!" Sie trat näher an ihn heran. Lächelnd sagte sie: „Aber ich hatte trotzdem Spaß." Ihre Augen spiegelten das Licht der Fackeln. Die Stimmung schlug schlagartig um. Sie stand so dicht, dass er ihre Körperwärme spüren konnte.

Mit einer Hand strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Die Geste brachte die Erinnerung an den Kuss mit sich. Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie sich auch daran erinnerte. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beugte er sich hinab und küsste sie.

Es war wie beim ersten Mal und doch anders. Keiner beobachtete sie. Scorpius spürte ihre Hände an seinen Armen. Ihren ganzen Körper, der sich an seinen presste. Die nackte Haut an ihren Schultern unter seinen Händen fühle sich samtig an. Sein Herz raste und seine Sinne waren von Rose erfüllt.

Der Kuss hatte zart begonnen, wurde aber binnen Sekunden leidenschaftlicher. Sein Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Das Bedürfnis ihr nahe zu sein, sie mit all seinen Sinnen zu erforschen, war überwältigend.

Sein Mund glitt von ihrem hinab zu ihrem Kinn, zum Ohr, den Hals. Er hörte, wie sie leise Töne von sich gab. Der Gedanke, dass er der Grund für diese Laute war, berauscht ihn noch mehr.

Plötzlich lagen ihre Hände auf seiner Brust und mit einem kräftigen Schubs, drückte sie ihn weiter von sich weg. Verwirrt sah er sie an. Rose Augen glänzten und ihr Haar hatte sich gelöst und fiel nun wirr auf ihre Schultern. Sie atmete schwer und ihre Lippen waren einladender denn je.

„Scorpius! Stopp! Deine Eltern warten auf dich und hier kann jeden Moment jemand vorbei kommen. Außerdem ..." Sie straffte ihre Schultern und begann ihre Haare zu ordnen.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Außerdem können wir uns nicht leiden und du bist sicher nicht so ein Mädchen!" Sie sah ihn einen Moment nur stumm an. Dann sagte sie: „Und du hast eine Freundin!"

Scorpius hatte schon seit Tagen nicht mehr an Lissy gedacht. Das schlechte Gewissen breitete sich nun aber doch aus.

Er brachte seine Haare und Kleidung in Ordnung, dann machten sie sich stumm auf den weiteren Weg nach oben. Dabei schien Rose sehr bedacht darauf mindestens einen halben Meter Abstand zu ihm zu halten.

Oben angekommen fanden sie Scorpius Eltern in einer ähnlich innigen Umarmung, wie ihre eigene. Scorpius stöhnte.

Rose kicherte. „Meine machen das auch immer. Ich finde das süß ... auch wenn es ... verstörend ist." Scorpius musste ihr Recht geben. Er mochte die Idee, dass seine Eltern sich nach so langer Zeit immer noch liebten, aber er musste das nicht mit ansehen.

Er räusperte sich laut. Seine Eltern fuhren wir erwischte Teenager auseinander. Seine Mutter kicherte und sein Vater versuchte, einen seriösen Eindruck zu machen.

Scorpius wandte sich zu Rose. „Wir sehen uns dann im September." Sie nickte, dann sah sie ihn ernst an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns dann unterhalten werden, aber ich fände es schön, wenn du deine Einstellung überdenken würdest. Jetzt wo Avery weg ist ..."

Kalt durchzog es ihn. Was hatte er da eigentlich gemacht? Er musste seine Hormone in den Griff bekommen. Und was sollte das heißen: Einstellung überdenken? Er sah sie kalt an. „Man sieht sich, Weasley!"

Er hörte sie seufzen, als er sich zu seinem Vater stellte und sie gemeinsam nach Hause apparierten.

ooo

Scorpius hatte sich zwei Tage nach der Hochzeit mit Alfred im 'Tropfenden Kessel' verabredet. Alfred lehnte an der Theke und bestellte gerade, als Scorpius an ihn herantrat.

„Scorpius! Gut dich zu sehen!" Alfred gab ihm die Hand und schlug ihm mit der anderen auf die Schulter. Scorpius freute sich, seinen Freund zu sehen. Sie besorgten sich jeder ein Bier und suchten sich einen Platz in einer der dunklen Nischen.

„Du siehst gut aus, Alfred!" Scorpius hatte Alfred noch nie so gut gelaunt gesehen. Er schien richtig zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. In der Schule hatte er immer in der Defensive gewirkt, immer bereit zum Sprung. Jetzt war er entspannt.

„Mir geht es auch gut! Scorp, du musst mich unbedingt so bald wie möglich in Rotterdam besuchen! Das ist ein anderes Leben, als in dem verlausten Hogwarts!" Alfreds Miene fiel kurz zurück in seine alte Maske aus Widerwillen und Verachtung, dann grinste er.

„Wir haben große Pläne, Scorp!" Scorpius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Das hatten unsere Väter auch!" Alfred sah ihn ernst an. „Aber wir haben nicht ein durchgeknalltes psychopathisches Halbblut als Anführer! Mann, Voldemort war vollkommen irre! Wenn er nicht so verrückt gewesen wäre, hätte er es schaffen können, aber so ...!"

Alfred trank einen Schluck und fuhr dann fort: „Der Typ wollte doch nur ewiges Leben! Seine persönliche Macht! Uns geht es um eine bessere Gesellschaft!" Er machte eine Pause und musterte Scorpius ernst. „Hast du es nicht auch satt, andauernd nach Regeln zu leben, die keinen Sinn machen?"

Scorpius hob fragend seine Augenbrauen und fragte: „Was meinst du?" Alfred begann lebhaft mit den Händen zu fuchteln, während er sprach. „Zum Beispiel, dass man außerhalb der Schule erst ab 17 zaubern darf, dass man außerhalb von unseren Häusern nur von bestimmten Ports apparieren darf, dass wir uns permanent verstecken müssen und uns als jemand anderer ausgeben, müssen, als wir sind!

Und das alles, weil Muggel nichts von uns wissen dürfen. Aber warum eigentlich? Hast du schon einmal eine gute Begründung gehört? Würden die Muggel verrückt werden, wenn sie wüssten, dass es Magie und Einhörner gibt? Wenn Muggel so großartig sind, wie man sie uns immer darstellt, dann könnten sie damit leben. Sie würden uns irgendwie integrieren in ihre Gesellschaft, ihren Alltag.

Das ist doch nur eine Form uns zu kontrollieren. Eine Ausrede, warum man alle permanent überwacht!

Das Ganze ist schrecklich verlogen! Denn eigentlich will unsere, ach so liberale Regierung gar nicht, dass wir uns mit den Muggeln verstehen. Dann würden sich nämlich viele Dinge ändern und nicht mehr so leicht kontrollieren lassen!"

Scorpius hatte sich nie viel Gedanken über die Regeln zum Schutz vor Muggeln gemacht. Seine Eltern und seine Großmutter hatten Bekannte im Ort, mit denen sie ab und zu etwas unternahmen. Scorpius hatte in seiner Grundschule auch Muggelfreunde gehabt. Aber durch sein Leben im Internat hatte er keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen. Er unterhielt sich höflich mit den Ladenbesitzern beim Einkaufen über das Wetter, aber mehr Kontakt hatte er nicht mehr.

„Und ihr wollt eine gemeinsame Gesellschaft mit den Muggeln aufbauen?" Scorpius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Alfred sich so geändert hatte.

„Wir wollen uns nicht mehr verstecken! Was danach kommt, hängt ganz von den Muggeln ab."

Alfred trank einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Die Muggelgeborenen wissen genau, warum sie die Welt, in der sie geboren wurden, hinter sich lassen. Weil unsere besser ist!

Aber sie korrumpieren die Regierungen! Wusstest du, dass wir uns permanent an Muggelkriegen beteiligen?

In Arabien toben seit Jahrzehnten blutige Kriege. Offiziell geht es um Menschenrechte und Freiheit. Und was war eines der ersten Ziele die Muggel angegriffen haben? Eine alte Ruine in den Bergen. Zumindest sah es für die Muggel wie eine Ruine aus. Es war eine Schule für die arabischen Zauberer und Hexen. Es kamen Dutzende von Kindern und Teenagern ums Leben. Ganz zu Schweigen von der zerstörten Bibliothek, in der unschätzbare Bücher aufbewahrt wurden!

Das war doch kein Zufall! Und was macht unsere Regierung? Nachdem die arabischen Zauberer aus Notwehr anfingen, sich zu verteidigen, schickte unsere Regierung Sondereinsatztruppen hin, die den Muggeln halfen. Damit die Geheimhaltung gewahrt wird.

Ich sag' dir was, die arabische Gemeinschaft ist vollständig reinblütig. Die haben keine Halbblüter in ihren Reihen und merkwürdigerweise kommen dort auch so gut wie nie Muggelgeborene vor.

Das passt einigen hier nicht! Die Muggelgeborenen hier haben eine Sonderstellung. Die wissen genau, wie man mit Muggeln umgeht und sie wissen alles über unsere Welt. Und das nutzen sie, um uns gegen die Muggel auszuspielen und umgekehrt.

Und das geht nur, weil die Muggel nichts von uns wissen dürfen!

Ich sag's dir: über kurz oder lang haben die alten, reinblütigen Familien nichts mehr zu sagen und nur noch Schlammblutgesocks sitzt in der Regierung!

Und Voldemort und die Todesser haben die fehlende Begründung geliefert, die standhaften Familien vollends auf das Abstellgleis zu setzen!"

Scorpius musste unwillkürlich an die Hochzeit zurückdenken. Das halbe Ministerium wurde mittlerweile von einer einzigen Familie gestellt. Fast alle Weasley-Potters hatten einen Posten in der Regierung oder bei irgendwelchen anderen öffentlichen wichtigen Stellen. Das war ja fast schon eine Monarchie, mit König Harry und der Beraterin Schlammblut-Granger-Weasley.

Dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein. „Hatte die Schule nicht Muggelabwehrzauber zum Schutz?" Alfred nickte, als würde er sich über die Frage nicht wundern. Leise, aber bestimmt sagte er. „Doch, die hatte sie. Es war eine Schule, die Jahrhunderte älter als Hogwarts war. Die Zauber waren stärker als alles, was es hier in Europa gibt. Und nun fragt man sich, wie trotzdem Bomben von Flugzeugen ihr Ziel erreichten."

Scorpius Augen wurden groß. „Du meinst, sie hatten Hilfe von Zauberern?" Alfred verzog das Gesicht zu einem kalten Lächeln. „Zauberern oder Schlammblütern, die eine alte Rechnung mit der reinblütigen arabischen Gesellschaft offen hatten."

Scorpius trank einen Schluck Bier. Seine Gedanken rasten. Wie konnte jemand so etwas tun? Eine Schule ungeschützt lassen, damit man Bomben darauf werfen konnte?

„Und wieso habe ich davon noch nichts gehört?" Scorpius wurde nun doch misstrauisch. Alfred zuckte die Achseln. „Weil das zum einen schon Jahre her ist – da hast du noch in die Windeln gemacht. Und weil die Regierung kein Interesse daran hat, das weiter an die große Glocke zu hängen. Das fällt ja nicht einmal auf, dass das in Magischer Geschichte nicht dran kommt. Da wird doch sowieso nichts unterrichtet, was außerhalb Europas passiert!"

Scorpius nickte. Das alles war unfassbar.

Alfred sah ihn wieder ernst an. „Und das ist noch nicht alles. Ich könnte dir tausend solcher Geschichten erzählen! Du musst mich besuchen kommen, Scorp! Unsere Bewegung die 'Innere Revolution' benötigt immer Leute mit einem klaren Kopf!"

Scorpius nickte zustimmend. Er wollte mehr davon wissen. „Spätestens nächste Sommerferien! Versprochen! Wir reisen übermorgen nach China ab und kommen erst Ende August wieder her."

Alfred nickte. „Gut! Ich werde dich daran erinnern!"

Danach unterhielten sie sich über die bevorstehende Reise und wie Rotterdam so war.


	5. Das fünfte Jahr

Das fünfte Jahr

Das fünfte Jahr fing mit jeder Menge Ermahnungen an. Die Zack-Prüfungen warteten am Ende des Schuljahres auf sie. Sie würden lernen müssen und sich Gedanken über die Zukunft machen.

Daher hatten sie auch Berufsberatungsgespräche. Professor Honeychurch, der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw hatte einen Plan ausgehängt, auf dem jeder der Schüler einen Termin hatte. Scorpius war einer der ersten.

Seit er einmal einen Bericht gelesen hatte, als er zwölf war, wusste er, was er wollte. Deswegen hatte er sich so angestrengt mit seinen Noten. Er wollte eine Stelle in der Mysterienabteilung im Ministerium.

An seinem Termin saß er vor Honeychurch. Dieser schien nervös zu sein. „Nun, Scorpius, Sie wollen sicher die Geschäfte ihres Vaters übernehmen." Erstaunt sah Scorpius auf. „Eigentlich nicht. Zaubertränke sind nicht meine Spezialität." Honeychurch hob ein Pergament hoch. „Aber sie haben ausgezeichnete Noten in diesem Fach."

Scorpius konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, sonst hätte er mit den Augen gerollt. „Ich habe in allen Fächern ausgezeichnete Noten. Aber für Zaubertränke muss ich mich mehr anstrengen. Ich möchte in der Mysterienabteilung im Ministerium arbeiten. Haben sie dazu Informationen?"

Honeychurch sah auf seine Hände, die auf dem Haufen Pergamente auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. „Scorpius, ich denke, das ist nichts für sie." Scorpius sah ihn wütend an. „Ich denke aber, dass es etwas für mich ist!"

Honeychurch seufzte. Dann sah er auf. „Ich möchte ehrlich mit Ihnen sein. Ich kenne das schon. Man hat diese begabten jungen Menschen und dann bekommen sie nicht die Ausbildungsplätze, die sie verdienen. Erinnern sie sich an McNair? Sehen Sie, Scorpius, als Sohn eines Todessers werden sie keine Stelle im Ministerium erhalten oder in einem öffentlichen Bereich, wie Sport, Journalismus, und so weiter. Es tut mir leid. Aber sie haben noch Glück, sie können in das Geschäft ihres Vaters einsteigen. Viele andere haben das nicht!"

Scorpius sah ihn wortlos an. Dann schluckte er. Er hatte gewusst, verdammt, er hatte es gelebt: Jahrelang war er diskriminiert worden aufgrund seines Namens, aber er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Zukunft dadurch verbaut würde.

„Aber ich bin der beste in meinem Jahrgang! Das muss doch etwas bringen!" Honeychurch sah ihn mitleidig an. Dann hob er die Hände. „Sie können es versuchen, aber alle vor ihnen sind gescheitert."

Stumm stand er auf und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus. All die Arbeit und Mühe, die ganzen Stunden in der Bibliothek waren umsonst. Alles war um sonst.

ooo

Scorpius saß am Ufer und sah auf den See hinaus. Er wartete darauf, dass die kleinen lila Pillen ihren Dienst taten. Seit Tagen hatte er kein Buch mehr aufgeschlagen. Wozu auch? Seine Zukunft war ja gesichert: Sein Vater würde ihn sicher nicht wegen fehlender ZACKs ablehnen.

Endlich begann die Pille zu wirken und er merkte, wie sein Gehirn wattiger wurde. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte.

„Scorpius?" Eine hübsche Brünette setzte sich neben ihn. Er sah sie unhöflich an. „Kenne ich dich?" Sie kicherte und rückte ein Stück näher. „Das kann man sicher ändern!" Ihr Lächeln sollte wohl verführerisch wirken.

Scorpius fühlte sich unwohl. Was wollte das Mädchen? Er konnte sich wage an sie erinnern. Er hatte irgendein Fach mit ihr.

Sie schmiegte sich an seine Seite. „Ich bin Lexi. Wir sind zusammen in Magische Kreaturen." Deswegen kannte er sie nicht. Das Fach interessierte ihn so gar nicht. Sie hatten es mit den Hufflepuffs zusammen und mit denen konnte er genauso wenig anfangen.

„Wollen wir nicht lieber wohin gehen, wo wir ungestört sein können?" Sie hatte ihre Hand auf sein Knie gelegt und bewegte sie jetzt aufwärts. Er sah sie träge an. „Ich habe eine Freundin." Sie lächelte nur. „Ich weiß. Ich will ja auch keine Beziehung – nur ein wenig Spaß!"

Scorpius fühlte sich vollkommen entspannt. Ihre Hand war nun fast am Ziel angekommen. Er schnappte sich ihre Hand und stand auf. „Lass' uns deinen ungestörten Platz suchen!"

Beim Abendessen setzte sich Scorpius zu Leo und John an den Tisch. Ein breites Grinsen war in sein Gesicht gepflastert. Er war sich bewusst, dass er wie ein kompletter Idiot aussehen musste, aber er konnte es nicht abstellen.

Leo sah ihn kurz an, dann begann er, ebenfalls zu grinsen. „Lissy hat dich endlich rangelassen!" Das ernüchterte Scorpius. An Lissy hatte er seit dem See nicht mehr gedacht.

Leos Augen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen. „Was ist passiert, wenn es das nicht ist?" Scorpius begann wieder zu grinsen.

„Das glaubt ihr mir nie! Ich saß am See und da kommt dieses hübsche Mädchen und zerrt mich ins Schloss und dann haben wir ..." Er sprach leiser weiter. „... Sex."

Leo sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Was ist mit Lissy?" John stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Mann, Leo, ist doch egal! Scorp hier hat den Treffer schlechthin gelandet! Der Traum eines jeden echten Mannes – die Schnecken kommen zu einem ohne Aufwand!"

Leo lachte gezwungen. „Ja, da hast du recht!" Trotzdem schaute er Scorpius noch einmal merkwürdig an. John begann alle möglichen Fragen zu stellen, aber Scorpius gab nur einsilbige Antworten und das Grinsen war verschwunden.

ooo

„Scorpius? Wohin gehst du denn? Wir haben Zaubertränke." Lissy stand an der Treppe zu den Kerkern. Scorpius war schon auf halbem Weg zur großen Eingangstür.

„Keine Lust!" Lissy sah ihn merkwürdig an. Dann lief sie ihm hinterher und hielt ihn am Arm an. „Scorp, was ist denn los mit dir? Du hast dich so verändert!"

Scorpius hatte dieses wundervolle wattige Gefühl und Lissys Stimme störte. „Was willst du, Lis? Kann man nicht mal ein bisschen Spaß haben? Jeder schwänzt mal!" Lissy stand nun vor ihm. „Ja, Scorp, jeder schwänzt mal – aber du nicht! Ich habe dich seit Wochen nicht in der Bibliothek gesehen. Überhaupt: Was machst du die ganze Zeit? Und mit mir unternimmst du auch nichts mehr!"

Scorpius wollte sie jetzt nur noch los werden. Er hatte sich mit Lexi und einer Freundin verabredet. John stand auch schon an der Tür und sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Mann, Lissy, geh' mir nicht auf den Nerv! Wenn ich dir nicht passe, dann such' dir einen anderen!"

Er sah Tränen in ihren Augen. Kurz blitzte schlechtes Gewissen durch das wattige Gefühl. „Lissy, nun komm' schon! Sei nicht so! Wir treffen uns heute Abend nach dem Essen und dann machen wir was zusammen."

Lissy nickte wenig überzeugt und wandte sich zur Treppe, die zu den Kerkern führte. Erleichtert lief Scorpius zu John. Sobald er die Sonne auf seiner Haut spürte, hatte er Lissy vergessen.

ooo

Die Mädchen waren vor einiger Zeit schon wieder ins Schloss gegangen, aber John und er hatten noch keine Lust gehabt. Die Flasche Aqua de Diabolo stand leer zwischen ihnen. Der Alkohol stammte aus den Anden und war sehr stark. Die Mädchen hatten nicht viel getrunken, weil er wie Pfeffer brannte.

John begann sich auf zu rappel. „Komm' schon Scorp, mein Arsch ist schon fast taub." Scorpius lachte. „Als wenn das nicht der Normalzustand bei dir ist!" John warf ihm den Flaschenverschluss an den Kopf. Zumindest hatte er auf Scorpius Kopf gezielt. Der Verschluss flog einen knappen Meter an Scorpius vorbei. Dieser lachte noch mehr.

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, stand er mit Schwierigkeiten auf. „Verdammt! Hoffentlich läuft uns keiner der Lehrer über den Weg!" John kratzte sich den Kopf. Scorpius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Auch egal!" John grunzte. „Deinem Vater ist das alles ja egal, aber meiner bringt mich glatt um, wenn ich einen Verweis bekomme!"

Scorpius legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. „Das hättest du dir vielleicht vorher überlegen sollen!" John stieß seinen Arm von seiner Schulter. Dabei kam Scorpius ins Stolpern und lief gegen einen Erstklässler, der ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Schloss war.

Scorpius fuhr herum. „Hey, willst du dich nicht entschuldigen?" Der Junge sah ihn erschrocken an. „Aber du hast mich doch angerempelt!" Wut brannte in Scorpius auf. Er erkannte den Jungen wieder. Er war in Ravenclaw und er war ein Schlammblut.

„Du kleine Kakerlake! Was erdreistest du dich?" Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schickte er einen Fluch auf den Jungen. Der starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Scorpius Zauberstab. Dann brach er keuchend in den Knien zusammen und umklammerte seinen Leib.

Scorpius trat dicht an ihn heran. Drohend beugte er sich über den Jüngeren, zog ihn an der Robe nach oben und hielt ihm den Zauberstab ins Gesicht. „Du Ungeziefer wirst die Welt nicht weiter verseuchen! Ich werde der Welt den Gefallen tun und sie von dir befreien!" Der Junge war kalkweiß. Scorpius sah, wie ihm Schweiß ausbrach.

Scorpius spürte, wie ihn das Gefühl der Macht durchfuhr. Das hier war besser als schneller Sex mit einem der Mädchen. Er überlegte, was für einen Fluch er benutzen sollte, da riss ihn eine Hand zurück.

Er ließ den Jungen los und wirbelte zu dem Angreifer herum. John stand vor ihm. „Was soll das? Wieso gönnst du mir nicht auch mal Spaß? Du machst das doch andauernd!" John sah ihn fast genauso erschrocken an, wie der Junge.

„Mann, Alter, du wolltest den Kerl umbringen. Hast du sie noch alle?" Scorpius sah John einen Moment ausdruckslos an. Er sah es vor seinen Augen: Einige schmerzhafte Flüche, aber das Weichei hätte nicht lange durchgehalten und wäre verreckt. Mit einem Schulterzucken löste er sich aus seinen Gedanken. „Spinn' nicht rum. Ich wollte nur ein bisschen Spielen!"

John sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Nächstes Mal lass' ich dich ran!" versprach er dann. Scorpius nickte und gemeinsam liefen sie zum Schloss zurück. Erst an der Eingangstür bemerkte Scorpius, dass sie beide wieder nüchtern waren.

ooo

Scorpius saß mit Leo und John auf einer Bank im Innenhof. „Leo, nun komm' schon! Du hast das Zeug doch die ganze Zeit besorgt!"

Leo sah ihn unsicher an. „Scorp, ich habe dir letzte Woche erst 10 von den Dingern gegeben. Du musst langsam machen!" Scorpius wurde wütend. „Erzähl' du mir nicht, was ich zu machen habe! Besorg' mir gefälligst das Zeug oder sag' mir, woher du es hast, damit ich es selbst kaufen kann!"

Leo ließ den Kopf hängen. Dann holte er eine Klarsichttüte aus seiner Jacke. In dem Tütchen waren 10 lila Pillen. „Hier, das ist mein Vorrat. Und wenn du so scharf darauf bist, besorgst du es dir das nächste Mal selber. Kennst du das verbarrikadierte Haus neben dem Schreibwarengeschäft in Hogsmead? Wenn du in die kleine Gasse daneben gehst und an der Mauer den 10. Stein von Links in der dritten Reihe mit deinem Zauberstab antippst, dann kommt jemand, der das Zeug verkauft."

Er warf Scorpius die Tüte hin, drehte sich um und ging. John setzte sich neben Scorpius. „Mensch, was ist denn los mit dir?" Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bin schlecht drauf!" John nickte. „Weißt du, Leo meint es nur gut. Zu viel von dem Zeug schadet dir nur! Ich habe dich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr in der Bibliothek gesehen und die Zacks kommen bald ..."

Scorpius lachte humorlos. „Mann, John, willst du mich verarschen? Die Schule war dir doch immer egal! Also halt mir keine Reden! Und überhaupt ist das ist doch egal. Es ist egal, ob ich als Troll hier 'rausgehe oder überall mit Auszeichnung abschließe – ich bekomme ja doch keinen Job! Daher habe ich beschlossen, ich mache das Beste aus meiner Schulzeit!"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du deswegen mit Lissy angefangen?" Scorpius grinste hämisch. „Hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich sicher auch nicht so wählerisch bei den Damen sein kann? Kann sein, dass sie alle, mit dem Bad Boy Malfoy was anfangen wollen, aber in der Öffentlichkeit mit mir gesehen werden, will dann doch keine. Außer Lissy!"

John sah ihn verwirrt an. Scorpius nickte ihm zu. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Ich werde in den Ferien Averys Einladung annehmen und den großen van Zandt endlich kennenlernen."

John sah ihn noch einen Moment an. „Lass' uns essen gehen." Er stand auf. „Geh' schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach!"

Scorpius saß noch einen Moment auf der Bank. Der Streit hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen, als er gezeigt hatte. Er nahm eine der Pillen und schluckte sie. Ungeduldig wartete er auf die dämpfende Wirkung.

ooo

Es war der letzte Abend vor den Weihnachtsferien, der Abend an dem traditionell die Weihnachtsfeier der 5. bis 7. Klassen stattfand. Scorpius hatte nicht kommen wollen, aber Lissy hatte darauf bestanden.

Sie hatte in letzter Zeit viel genörgelt. Dass er zu wenig Zeit mit ihr verbrachte und was er eigentlich immer so trieb, da er offensichtlich nicht mehr lernte. Scorpius hatte sich dann immer geschlagen gegeben und sich wieder mehr um sie gekümmert. Bis sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigt war und er wieder anfing, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er hätte schon längst mit ihr Schluss machen sollen. Aber dazu hätte er mehr Energie benötigt.

Nun stand er auf der dämlichen Weihnachtsfeier mit einem Eierlikör in der Hand und hoffte, dass es bald vor bei sei. „Scorpius möchtest du noch von dem Früchtekuchen?" Gelangweilt sah er auf Lissy hinunter, die neben ihm stand. „Nein, schmeckt mir nicht."

Sie verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Ich hole mir noch ein Stück." Und damit lief sie Richtung Buffet. Scorpius überlegte, ob er noch eine seiner Pillen nehmen sollte. Er hatte, bevor er Lissy in den Kerkern abgeholte hatte, schon zwei genommen, aber irgendwie schienen sie nicht so zu wirken. Seit seinem letzten Besuch in Hogsmead hatte er neue Pillen, stärkere. Aber die gingen schon zur Neige und er wusste nicht, wann er Nachschub besorgen konnte.

In dem Moment kam Samantha zu ihm. Sie war eine Freundin von Lexi. Die zwei schienen nichts dagegen zu haben, wenn er mit beiden seinen Spaß hatte. Er verstand die Mädchen nicht. Aber solange sie nichts von ihm verlangten, sollte es ihm egal sein, wieso sie so locker mit Sex umgingen.

„Hey, Süßer!" Samantha trat dich an ihn heran. Er sah sie kalt an. „Nicht hier! Ich bin hier mit meiner Freundin!" Samantha lachte nur über die Bemerkung.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und versuchte in der Menge Lissy zu finden. Statt Lissy fiel sein Blick auf Rose. Sie stand Händchen haltend mit einem braunhaarigen Typen in der Nähe. Scorpius kannte den Kerl. Damian Alexander, einer aus der siebten Klasse, ein Slytherin. Ehrlich geschockt starrte Scorpius das Pärchen an.

„Widerwertig, nicht war? Was Damian an der langweiligen Kuh findet, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!" Wütend sah Scorpius zu Samantha. Die sah aber weiterhin auf das Paar und bemerkte Scorpius Reaktion gar nicht. Unbekümmert fuhr sie fort: „Und das geht schon seit fast einem Monat so. Damian scheint's richtig erwischt zu haben!"

Hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner Neugier und der Abneigung weiter mit Samantha zu reden, fragte er dann doch: „Aber er ist in Slytherin! Ist das nicht so was wie ein Staatsverbrechen für eine Weasley?" Samantha lachte. „Ihre ganzen Cousins plus ihrem kleinen Bruder haben Damian schon eine Rede gehalten. Das würde mich ja nerven ohne Ende!"

Scorpius sah auf Rose, die über etwas lachte. Dann schien sie seine Blicke zu spüren, denn sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich betrogen. Sie war mit einem Slytherin zusammen und mit ihm hatte sie keine drei Worte seit Beginn des Schuljahres gesprochen!

Das war ein albernes Gefühl, denn er eine Freundin. Außerdem hatte er, seit die Schule wieder angefangen hatte, einen Bogen um Rose gemacht. Weil seine Gedanken über Rose ihn mehr als verwirrten. Und nun war sie mit Damian zusammen.

Dass alles raste in seinen Gedanken, während Rose ihm in die Augen sah. Dann sagte Damian etwas zu ihr und der Bann war gebrochen. Rose blickte zur Decke und Scorpius folgte ihrem Blick. Mistelzweige hingen plötzlich über ihrem Kopf. Damian beugte sich über sie und begann sie zu küssen.

Scorpius Magen verkrampfte sich. Er hatte Rose noch nie mit einem Jungen gesehen. Jedenfalls nicht so. Samantha war, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, wieder dicht an ihn herangetreten. Nun stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Sehen wir uns nach der Party noch? Die Weihnachtsferien sind soooo lange!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr und nickte. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und dann küsste sie ihn. Scorpius wusste nachher selbst nicht mehr, was ihn geritten hatte, aber er erwiderte den Kuss mehr als enthusiastisch.

Bis ihn etwas Hartes an der Schulter traf. Erschrocken fuhr er auf. Lissy stand mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihnen. Jetzt sah er auch den zerbrochenen Teller auf dem Boden. Sie hatte ihn scheinbar nach ihm geworfen.

„Ich habe die Gerüchte gehört, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so was machen würdest!" Sie hatte leise und ruhig gesprochen, nun drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.

Scorpius sah ihr hinterher und hatte das Gefühl, das er gerade die letzte feste Konstante in seinem Leben verloren hatte. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Rose. Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie alles mitbekommen hatte. Ihr Gesicht sprach bände von der Verachtung, die sie ihm entgegen brachte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er auch Endtäuschung lesen konnte.

„Nun, damit wäre das Problem ja aus der Welt!" Samantha warf sich die Haare über die Schulter. Scorpius sah sie kurz an. „Dann lass' uns gleich verschwinden!" Er zog sie hinter sich her aus dem Raum.

Samantha mochte Quickies, das wusste er von vorhergehenden Treffen und das war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte: schneller Sex. In einem dunklen Gang zwischen dem Raum mit der Feier und dem Ravenclawturm drückte er sie an die Steinwand. Die Sache war binnen Minuten beendet.

Er zog sich seine Hose wieder an und warf dem Mädchen nur einen kurzen Blick zu, als er weiter zu seinem Aufenthaltsraum und den Schlafräumen lief. „Schöne Ferien!" warf er ihr noch zu.

Im Schlafraum angekommen, warf er seine Kleider auf das Bett und lief in Unterhosen zum Badezimmer. Er stellte sich unter das heiße Wasser und versuchte das miese Gefühl abzuwaschen, das sich nach dem billigen Sex mit Samantha noch verstärkt hatte.

Er war ein schlechter Mensch. Er hatte seine Freundin betrogen und sich nicht einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht. Auch wenn er sie nicht liebte, hatte Lissy doch etwas Besseres verdient! Er lehnte die Stirn an die kalten Fliesen.

Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er so etwas nicht getan. Aber damals hatte er noch Ziele und Träume. Die hatten sich in nichts aufgelöst. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Entschlossen drehte er das Wasser zu, trocknete sich ab und zog seinen Pyjama an. Bevor er zu Bett ging, nahm er noch eine seiner Pillen. Morgen würde er nach Hause kommen und dort war alles immer besser. Seine Eltern liebten ihn und er konnte sich ein wenig ausruhen.

Mit dieser Aussicht schlief er schnell ein.

ooo

Scorpius saß in 'Wahrsagen'. Der Raum roch stark nach Weihrauch und anderen schweren Düften. Patchouli? Das Zeug machte ihn müde.

Träge blickte er sich im halbdunklen Raum um. Der Lehrer, Professor Loftings stand vor ihnen und erklärte mit vielen Gesten, wie man aus den Teeblättern die Zukunft vorhersagte. Er hatte mal wieder eine dunkellila Robe an und seine dünne rosa Brille saß auf seiner Nasenspitze.

John stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. Dann schob er ihm einen Zettel mit einer rüden Zeichnung von Loftings und dem Rektor zu. John mochte so derbe Scherze, aber das Bild war ihm gelungen. Lachend reichte er den Zettel an Leo weiter.

Als er aufsah, traf sein Blick auf den von Rose. Sie sah aus wie eine träge, müde Katze. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, lächelte er sie an. Sie schaute arrogant weg.

John stieß ihn wieder an. „Die Kleine braucht mal einen ordentlichen..." er machte eine eindeutige Geste. Scorpius sah John mit einem gewissen Widerwillen an. „Hat sie dafür nicht Damian?" John lachte dreckig. „Hat den kleinen Bücherwurm für Dotty Halmers abserviert."

Scorpius sah wieder zu Rose. Dotty Halmers? John flüsterte ihm zu: „Die mit den großen ..." Scorpius sah genervt zu John. „Ich weiß, wer Dotty Halmers ist!"

John lachte und riss einen Zettel ab. Dann kritzelte er etwas darauf und schob ihn Scorpius zu. Der erwartete eine detaillierte Darstellung von Dotty, fand aber eine Nachricht darauf. Dann spürte er, wie John sich über seine Schulter beugte: „Schick' sie dem Bücherwurm! Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie ja echt scharf!"

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. „Schick' sie ihr doch in deinem Namen!" John lachte. „Nee, die steht mehr auf Intelligenzbolzen, und seit Lissy dich abgesägt hat, brauchst du ein bisschen Aufmunterung, Alter!"

Scorpius sah noch einmal auf die Nachricht.

„Hey Weasley,

Lust auf einen Abstecher in die Besenkammer im 3. Stock? Ich hab' gleich eine Freistunde!

S.M."

Schneller als er ihm das zugetraut hätte, verwandelte John das Pergament in eine Schwalbe und ließ sie zu Rose fliegen. Scorpius sah, wie sie die Schwalbe entfaltete und las.

Rose schoss sofort alles Blut in den Kopf. Auch wenn er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte, hatte er das Gefühl er war zu weit gegangen.

Sie meldete sich und begann gleichzeitig schon zu sprechen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Loftings! Mir geht es nicht gut, ich gehe zur Krankenstation."

Sie drehte sich um, und kam auf Scorpius zu. Der versuchte seinen nervös flatternden Magen hinter einem anzüglichen Grinsen zu verstecken. Vor ihm blieb sie stehen, holte aus und schlug ihm ihre Faust auf die Nase. Sofort schoss ein heißer Schmerz durch seine Nase direkt in sein Gehirn.

So merkwürdig Loftings auch war, er hatte einen gewissen Sinn für Humor. „Rose? Nehmen Sie bitte Scorpius mit. Ich denke, er sollte ebenfalls die Krankenstation besuchen."

Rose drehte sich zu ihrem Lehrer um. Durch zusammengebissene Zähne knirschte sie hervor: „Aber gerne!"

Der Rest der Klasse starrte sie sprachlos an. John fielen sogar ein paar Krümel aus dem offenen Mund. Scorpius versuchte ungläubig etwas zu sagen, aber es kamen nur gurgelnde Laute heraus. Blut floss sein Gesicht hinab. Er wedelte mit der freien Hand, die er nicht unter seine Nase hielt.

„Sie hat mich gerade geschlagen!" Seine Empörung kam nicht ganz zur Geltung durch die undeutliche Aussprache. Loftings sah ihn unschuldig blinzelnd an. „Ich habe nur gesehen, dass sie plötzlich Nasenbluten hatten. Tut mir leid, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Rose sie schlagen würde. Geschweige denn, dass sie so viel Schaden anrichten könnte. Bitte gehen sie nun und spritzen sie nicht mehr, als nötig mit ihrem Blut herum!"

Er stolperte hinter Rose her. Die blöde Kuh hatte sie ja nicht mehr alle. Auf dem Gang angekommen, rempelte er sie an. „Du dumme Schlampe!" zischte er durch seine Zähne.

Sie blieb stehen. „Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Du schreibst mir so einen Mist und meinst, du kommst einfach so raus? Ich bin nicht eine deiner hohlen Bimbos!"

Scorpius sah sie arrogant über seine anschwellende Nase hinweg an. „Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen, weil ich dich zu einem Quickie aufgefordert habe? Spinnst du? Ein 'nein' hätte auch gereicht!"

Er konnte sehen, dass Rose am liebsten wieder zugeschlagen hätte. „Du Arschloch! Du beleidigst mich, indem du mich auf eine Schlampe reduzierst, und findest nicht mal was dabei! Wie bescheuert muss man denn dazu sein?"

Hämisch grinste er sie an. „Was erwartest du von mir? Blumen und Gelaber?"

Rose sah ihn fassungslos an. „Selbst wenn du der letzte Mensch auf Erden wärest, würde ich dich nur mit der Kneifzange anfassen. Gott, du bist unglaublich! Ich finde es widerlich, wie du im Moment alle Schlampen in der Schule durchmachst. Ich finde es abartig, wie du dich selbst daran aufgeilst, wenn du andere verletzt! Du bist einfach das Letzte! Du verschwendest deine Intelligenz! Du bist weniger Wert als eine Schabe! Du ..."

Sie drehte sich um und lief los. Er hatte aber die Tränen in ihren Augen noch gesehen. Und sie sahen nicht wie Zornestränen aus. Ihm stand wieder ihr Gesichtsausdruck in der Bibliothek vor Augen, als er Avery gesagt hatte, dass er nicht auf Schlammblüter stand. Er folgte ihr ein paar Schritte. „Rose! Warte!"

Mit Schwung drehte sie sich wieder um. „Was?" Scorpius hatte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hose heraus gefummelt und hielt es sich unter seine Nase. „Es tut mir leid?" Er sah sie unsicher an. Wütend antwortete sie: „Was nun? Tut es dir leid, oder nicht?"

Er schluckte. Wenn er sich jetzt entschuldigte, ging das Ganze endlos weiter. Er hatte das Gefühl in einem Teufelskreis mit ihr zu stecken. Sie küssten und schlugen sich. Er mochte sie zu sehr, als dass es an ihm abprallen konnte. Aber wenn er sich nicht entschuldigte, dann würde sie ihn immer mit dieser Verachtung ansehen und sie würden nicht einmal mehr miteinander streiten.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich bin zu weit gegangen. Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen." Rose musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Dann nickte sie, drehte sich wortlos um und lief Richtung Ravenclaw Turm.

ooo

Scorpius stand mit den anderen Fünftklässlern vor der großen Halle. Heute war der letzte Tag der ZACK-Prüfungen. Er war erstaunt, wie gut sie bisher für ihn gelaufen waren.

Obwohl er nur in den letzten zwei Monaten überhaupt ein Buch aufgeschlagen hatte – und da auch nur, um Leo und John zu helfen – waren die Prüfungen sehr gut gelaufen. Da die meisten Prüfungen die letzten fünf Jahre abdeckten, hatte er auf sein bisheriges Wissen aufbauen können. Heute war die Zaubertränke-Prüfung. Das sollte noch weniger Probleme bereiten.

Und da ihm die Ergebnisse nicht wichtig waren, war er vollkommen ruhig. Im Gegensatz zum Rest seines Jahrgangs. Scorpius lehnte an der Wand und beobachtete amüsiert die anderen. Einige saßen auf der Treppe und gingen noch einmal ihre Notizen durch. Rose lief einige Schritte von ihm entfernt auf und ab. Sie hatte hektische rote Flecken im Gesicht und rotgeränderte Augen. Leise murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat auf sie zu. „Hey, Weasley – aufgeregt?" Er grinste sie dreist an. Sie blitzte ihn kurz wütend an, dann lief sie weiter. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und sie drehte sich zu ihm.

„Malfoy, jetzt nicht!" Sie klang eher resigniert als wütend. So kannte er sie gar nicht. „Was ist denn los, Rose? Das schaffst du doch mit links!" Er war wahrscheinlich erstaunter über seine Worte, als sie.

Sie sah ihn nervös an. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was alles in den Kopfschmerztrank kommt und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ob Amortentia wolkig ist oder flockig." Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das weißt du doch alles! Du bist nur jetzt so nervös. Sobald wir da drin sind und du deine Feder in der Hand hast, fällt dir alles wieder ein! Also hör auf, dich verrückt zu machen!" Als sie seine Hand kurz drückte, fiel ihm auf das er sie immer noch in seiner hielt. Und sie zog sie auch nicht zurück.

„Wieso bist du so ruhig?" Er grinste sie arrogant an. „Weil ich ein Malfoy bin – wir sind generell cooler als alle anderen." Sie kicherte. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich wünschte wir wären schon fertig! Ich glaube, ich schlafe durch bis nächsten Monat!"

Vor einem Jahr hätte er das auch noch gesagt. Er hätte wahrscheinlich die letzten zwei Monate jede Nacht gelernt. Er öffnete gerade den Mund, als die Türen der Halle geöffnet wurden. Sie sah ihn kurz an und drückte noch einmal seine Hand. „Viel Glück!" Sie ließ ihn los und lief schon konzentriert zur Tür.

Er sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und machte sich dann auch auf den Weg.


	6. Ferien zwischen 5 und 6 Jahr

Ferien zwischen 5. und 6. Jahr

Die Ergebnisse der ZAG-Prüfungen kamen in der dritten Woche der Ferien. Scorpius hatte in fast allen Prüfungen mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Unausweichlich kamen mit den Ergebnissen die Fragen seiner Eltern, welche Kurse er weiterhin belegen wollte. Und in diesem Zusammenhang kam unweigerlich die Frage nach seinem Berufswunsch. Er hatte es nicht über sein Herz gebracht, ihnen von seinem Beratungsgespräch zu erzählen. Sein Vater hatte aber merkwürdig geschaut, als er ihm eröffnete, er wolle die Firma übernehmen.

„Scorpius, nicht, dass ich nicht glücklich mit deiner Entscheidung bin, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass du damit zufrieden wärest. Lass' dir Zeit bis nach dem Abschluss."

Danach schien sein Vater ihn die ganzen Ferien über nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Es war unglaublich schwer für Scorpius einmal alleine das Haus zu verlassen.

Das machte es ihm fast unmöglich seinen Vorrat an seine Pillen aufzustocken. Scorpius musste anfangen, sich die Pillen einzuteilen. Das machte ihn nervös und seine Haut begann zu jucken. Er trug fast nur langärmelige Pullover, weil er seine Armbeugen blutig kratzte.

Dann kam eine Eule von Avery. Er lud ihn wieder nach Rotterdam ein. Scorpius hatte seine Zweifel, ob sein Vater ihn alleine zu Alfred reisen lassen würde. Aber da kam der Zufall ihm zur Hilfe.

Leo und sein Vater würden ein Wochenende in Amsterdam verbringen und danach weiter nach Island reisen. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er fragte Leo, ob er nicht nach Amsterdam mitkommen könne. Leo war mehr als glücklich nicht alleine mit seinem Vater reisen zu müssen und sei es auch nur für ein Wochenende.

Seinen Eltern erzählte Scorpius er würde den Rest der Ferien mit Leo und seinen Eltern in den Niederlanden verbringen. Leo und sein Vater dachten, er würde nach London zurückreisen, wenn sie weiter nach Island übersetzten.

Scorpius bereute schnell, dass er Leo gefragt hatte. Leos Vater hatte die Ausstrahlung eines Auroren beim Verhör. Man hatte permanent das Gefühl, man hatte etwas falsch gemacht. Sie sahen ihn meist nur bei den Mahlzeiten. Dann saß er stumm und streng am Tisch und aß mechanisch die Mahlzeiten. Wenn er einmal etwas sagte, war es meist Kritik an seinem Sohn.

Scorpius begann langsam zu verstehen, wieso Leo solche Angst vor seinem Vater hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann Leo jemals in den Arm genommen hatte oder etwas ähnlich Väterliches getan hatte.

Neben Leos Vater war aber auch Leo anstrengend. Das ganze Wochenende in Amsterdam nervte er Scorpius wegen der Pillen und dessen Eskapaden mit den Mädchen. Er hielt ihm vor, dass er Lissy respektlos behandelte und diese so etwas nicht verdient hatte.

Als Scorpius der Kragen platzte und er Leo fragte, ob dieser seinem Vater schon von Esther erzählt hätte, hielt Leo sich danach zurück mit seinen Bemerkungen.

Als Scorpius sich dann am Sonntagmittag von Leo und seinem Vater verabschiedete, war er sehr erleichtert. Er winkte ihnen am internationalen Apparationsport noch einmal zu.

Eine Stunde später holte Avery ihn ab und sie apparierten die kurze Strecke zu Alfreds Wohnung in Rotterdam.

Ooo

Gleich am ersten Abend nahm Alfred ihn zu einer Rede von van Zandt mit. Scorpius saß mit Alfred in der ersten Reihe. Vor van Zandt war ein weiterer Redner an der Reihe. Aber schon nach Kurzem schweiften Scorpius Gedanken ab.

Sein Gewissen begann, sich zu melden. Er hatte seine Eltern noch nie belogen. Und das hier war keine kleine Schwindelei. Eigentlich wusste er auch nicht, ob sie ihm nicht vielleicht doch erlaubt hätten, Alfred zu besuchen. Er hatte sie ja erst gar nicht gefragt. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, sie hätten es nicht begrüßt. Ihr Leben war so mit dem der Muggel im Ort verwebt, dass es schon lächerlich war. Erst recht für eine Familie mit dem Namen Malfoy!

Sein Grübeln wurde vom Klatschen der Zuschauer unterbrochen. Der Redner setzte sich auf einem Stuhl auf der Bühne hinter dem Rednerpult.

Van Zandt hatte die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gesessen, nun stand er lächelnd auf. Jeroen van Zandt war ein blonder Mann in den Vierzigern. Er war groß und sportlich. Kaum stand er, hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit jedes einzelnen der Anwesenden. Fasziniert beobachtete Scorpius, wie van Zandt hinter das Rednerpult trat.

„Guten Abend! Mein Name ist Jeroen van Zandt und ich möchte Ihnen heute Abend einige Fragen stellen. Ich hoffe, Sie werden diese Fragen mit nach Hause nehmen und dort weiter darüber nachdenken.

Jetzt denken Sie sicher: Fragen? Wieso stellt er Fragen? Sollte der Typ hinter dem Rednerpult nicht Antworten geben?"

Vereinzelte Lacher klangen aus dem Publikum. Van Zandt nickte grinsend.

„Zum einen habe ich keine Antworten. Ich habe nur Vermutungen. Diese werde ich gerne mit Ihnen teilen.

Zum anderen bin ich überzeugt, dass Sie alle fähig sind, eigenständig Ihre Meinung zu bilden und Antworten zu finden - ganz ohne die Hilfe eines Politikers."

Er trat nun vor das Pult. „Ich möchte heute einige fundamentale Regeln unserer Gesellschaft infrage stellen. Ganz zu oberst steht bei mir die Geheimhaltungsregel." Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Von klein auf wird uns beigebracht, dass wir uns vor Muggeln nicht als das zeigen dürfen, was wir sind: Zauberer, Hexen. Allerdings habe ich noch niemanden getroffen, der mir logisch erklären konnte, warum das so ist."

Er hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Oh, ich habe viele Antworten erhalten. Die waren im ersten Moment auch sinnvoll. Aber sobald ich mehr Informationen sammelte, wurden diese Erklärungen unschlüssiger."

Auffordernd sah van Zandt in die Runde. „Möchte mir jemand von Ihnen einen Grund für die Geheimhaltungsregel geben? Nur zu!"

„Weil es sonst Verfolgungen wie im Mittelalter geben würde!" Ein Mann, von dem Scorpius nicht viel sehen konnte, weil er zu weit wegsaß, hatte die Antwort in den Saal gerufen.

Van Zandt nickte mit ernsthaftem Gesichtsausdruck. „Die Inquisition! Sie wird häufig genannt. Nun, dann sehen wir uns einmal die Fakten zur Inquisition an. In den grob 500 Jahren, die sie in Europa herrschte, starben Millionen von Menschen. Die Muggel sagen, es waren alles Zauberer und Hexen, Dämonenanbeter und Besessene. Sehen wir uns diese Zahl aber mit unserem Wissen an.

Wie viele echte Zauberer und Hexen sind während der Inquisition ums Leben gekommen? Ich sage es Ihnen: kein einziger Zauberer, keine einzige Hexe. Keine magische Person wurde während der Inquisition ermordet, nicht eine. Die Muggel haben es nur geschafft, das Wissen ihrer Heiler und weisen Frauen zu vernichten und einige lästige Nachbarn los zu werden."

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch den Saal. Wieder hob van Zandt abwehrend die Hand.

„Seien wir einmal ehrlich – wir können uns doch alle davor schützen, wenn ein wütender Mob uns verbrennen möchte. Und wenn nicht, sind wir keine Zauberer!" Einzelne Lacher im Publikum ließen auch van Zandt lächeln.

Dann wurde er wieder ernst.„Das heißt aber nicht, das es im Laufe der Geschichte keine Übergriffe von Muggeln gegeben hätte. Aber wenn man sich die wenigen Zwischenfälle besieht, fällt einem eines auf: Meist entspringen sie einem Missverständnis.

Würde man nun Muggel in dem Wissen um Magie und magische Geschöpfe erziehen, würde es zu keinen Missverständnissen kommen. Die Angst auf beiden Seiten wäre nicht so groß.

Aber lassen wir das erst einmal dahingestellt sein. Schauen wir uns zuerst die Ausführung der internationalen Geheimhaltungsregel an.

Wir wissen alle, das hohe Strafen auf Verletzungen dieser Regel stehen. Würde ich zum Beispiel, mitten in ein Muggel-Kaufhaus appaprieren, würde mir der Zauberstab für mehrere Monate entzogen und ich müsste die Kosten für den Einsatz der Auroren übernehmen, die Gedächtniszauber bei allen Muggeln durchführen würden, die mich gesehen haben. Sollten Muggel durch meine Zauberei zu Schaden kommen, würde ich mit Gefängnis bestraft.

Nun gibt es aber jede Menge Muggel, die von unserer Existenz wissen." Er sah wissend in die Runde. „Alle Familien von muggelgeborenen magischen Personen wissen von unserer Welt.

Aber das ist noch nicht genug! Jedes Muggel-Staatsoberhaupt auf diesem Planeten weiß von unserer Existenz.

Wenn Sie das genau überdenken, sind das eine Menge Muggel – und das, obwohl es die internationale Geheimhaltungsregel gibt!

Nun kann man natürlich sagen, dass diese Muggel alle von den Ministerien überprüft und als würdig empfunden wurden. Sie passen schon auf, wer von uns erfährt!

Auf der anderen Seite stehen nun wir normalen Hexen und Zauberer. Wenn ich mich zum Beispiel in die süße Verkäuferin bei meinem Muggelbäcker an der Ecke verliebe, muss ich monate- ja manchmal jahrelang mit einer Lüge leben. Denn eine Ausnahme zum obersten Gebot der Geheimhaltung erhalte ich nur, für die Frau, die ich heiraten möchte. Aber wie kann mich eine Frau heiraten, wenn ich ihr die ganze Zeit etwas vorgespielt habe. Sie kennt mich ja eigentlich gar nicht. Schließlich ist sie aus einem wichtigen Teil meines Lebens ausgeschlossen.

Muggelgeborene hingegen können uneingeschränkt in beiden Welten leben. Kaum einer wählt jedoch die Muggelwelt. Sie wählen die magische Welt, weil sie hier mehr Macht besitzen. Sie sind es, die auf Geheimhaltung bestehen und zur Vorsicht raten. Schließlich können sie am besten die Gefahren einschätzen. Aber haben sie wirklich immer das größere Wohl im Auge?

Nun, wie zu Anfang gesagt, werde ich keine Antworten geben, nur Fragen stellen."

Van Zandt begann nun vor dem Pult auf und ab zu gehen, als würde er keine Rede halten, sondern mit Freunden einen Gedankengang ausarbeiten.

„Etwas, was mich ebenfalls seit Jahren beschäftigt, sind unsere Grenzen. Auch wenn wir nichts mit den Muggeln und ihren Kriegen zu tun haben, sind unsere Ländergrenzen mit einigen wenigen Ausnahmen mit denen der Muggelländer identisch. Wie kommt das eigentlich?

Lassen Sie mich hierfür etwas weiter ausholen. Im heutigen Arabien liegen die Dinge etwas anders als in unserem geliebten Europa. Dort gibt es immer noch das magische östliche Reich, wie schon seit Jahrhunderten. Die Muggel haben es einstmals Persien genannt. Aber in ihrer Welt ist es heutzutage in viele kleine Einzelstaaten unterteilt. In unserer ist es ein riesiges Reich. In diesem Reich gelten seit Jahrhunderten die althergebrachten Regeln. Es wird beherrscht von einer reinblütigen Gesellschaft. Die Abgrenzung zu den Muggeln ist strikt. Es gibt nur minimale Überschneidungen zwischen unserer Welt und der, der Muggel. Es gibt kaum muggelgeborene magische Personen in dieser Region. Sie werden den Eltern nach den ersten Zeichen von Magie weg genommen und kehren nie wieder in diese Welt zurück. Die Familie der Kinder wird mit Vergessenszaubern belegt. Das Kind hat in der Muggelwelt nie existiert.

Das klingt wie in einem Märchen. Aber scheinbar sehen das nicht alle so. Im Gegensatz zu dem friedlichen magischen Reich haben die Muggel in dieser Region fast ununterbrochen Krieg. Nun sollte uns das eigentlich nicht kümmern, denn die Erweiterung der Geheimhaltungsregel ist die Regel des Nicht-Einmischens.

In den letzten Jahren kam es aber immer wieder vor, dass Muggelangriffe auch magische Ziele zerstörten.

Jetzt denken Sie sicher, das KANN nur ein Zufall sein. Schließlich gibt es all die Muggel-Abwehrzauber auch dort! Und trotzdem war eines der letzten zerstörten Ziele eine Schule."

Empörtes Getuschel brauste auf. Wieder hob van Zandt die Hand. „Aber was geht uns das alles an? Schließlich findet das am anderen Ende der Welt statt. Wenn es dort Verräter unter der magischen Bevölkerung gibt, hat das ja nichts mit uns zu tun. Also, warum erzähle ich es Ihnen?

Die Kriege in diesen Regionen werden offiziell im Namen der Menschenrechte geführt. Die Muggel schreiben sich Worte wie Meinungsfreiheit, Demokratie und Frauenrechte auf die Fahnen. Aber wenn man hinter die Fassade schaut, geht es eigentlich nur um Rohstoffe: Wasser, Öl, Erz.

Für uns magische Bevölkerung sind das Worte ohne Bedeutung. Wir benötigen kein Öl für unsere Transportmittel. Auch Eisen spielt keine Rolle in unserem Leben. Und trotzdem entsenden alle europäischen magischen Regierungen Auroren in diesen Teil der Welt. Die offizielle Begründung ist, dass man ein Auge auf die Kriege haben möchte.

Nun, was hätten unsere Regierungen also davon, wenn im persischen Reich magische Ziele bombardiert werden?

Seit gut 20 Jahren bestehen in fast allen europäischen Ländern die magischen Regierungen aus Muggelgeborenen oder magischen Personen aus ihrem Umkreis. Ein Reich, das nur aus reinblütigen, magischen Familien besteht, dessen soziale Strukturen auf der Reinhaltung der magischen Familien aufbaut, muss erschreckend wirken. Die Kultur in unserer Gesellschaft ist so anders, dass das östliche Reich automatisch als Bedrohung wahrgenommen wird. Weil das östliche Reich beweist, dass unsere progressive Gesellschaftsform nicht die einzig wahre ist.

Meine letzte Frage für heute lautet also: In welcher Gesellschaftsform möchten wir leben? Wie sollen unsere Kinder aufwachsen?

Wie Sie sehen: Ich möchte nicht mit dem Zeigefinger auf etwas Bestimmtes zeigen, aber ich möchte auch nicht blind durch mein Leben gehen. Und ich möchte auch nicht, dass Sie das tun!"

Seine blauen Augen hielten den gesamten Saal in seinem Bann. Scorpius hatte noch nie einen charismatischen Menschen getroffen, aber er erkannte sofort die Führungsqualitäten des Mannes vor ihm.

„Nehmen Sie meine Fragen mit nach Hause und beschäftigen Sie sich damit. Aber nicht zu lange – sie wollen ja noch einen netten Abend haben!" van Zandt lachte sympathisch, nickte noch einmal in die Runde und beendete damit den Abend.

Nachdem die Veranstaltung beendet war, wurde van Zandt von vielen jungen Menschen umringt. Alfred beobachtete das Ganze mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Das ist immer so. Die Leute lieben ihn!"

Als die Traube um van Zandt ausdünnte, stand Alfred auf und deutete Scorpius an, ihm zu folgen.

„Alfred! Wie geht es dir!" van Zandt kam mit einem offenen Lächeln auf Alfred zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Jeroen, ich möchte dir Scorpius Malfoy vorstellen." Der groß gewachsene Mann drehte sich zu Scorpius und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

Der Händedruck war fest und angenehm. „Scorpius! Ich darf Sie doch Scorpius nennen? Ich warte schon lange darauf, Sie kennenzulernen! Ich habe so viel von ihrem Großvater gelesen und gehört!"

Scorpius mochte den Mann sofort. Er war sympathisch und offen. Er lud sie zusammen mit einigen anderen auf ein Glas Bier ein.

Während Alfred und einige junge Männer an der Bar standen, winkte van Zandt Scorpius zu einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Lokals.

„Wir brauchen junge Männer wie Sie, Herr Malfoy!" Jeroen van Zandt saß ihm gegenüber und hatte seine Hand an dem Glas Bier vor ihm.

„Junge Männer aus Familien mit gutem Hintergrund, die wissen, was alles in den letzten Jahren schief gegangen ist. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch: Ich habe nichts gegen muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen. Aber mittlerweile fehlt die Balance. In allen europäischen Ländern stellen die Muggelgeborenen die Mehrheit in den Regierungen. Wo bleiben denn da die Traditionen und alten Werte?"

Scorpius suchte vergebens nach einer Antwort, aber der blonde Holländer hatte scheinbar keine erwartet. Denn er fuhr schon fort: „Leute wie Voldemort haben alles ruiniert. Nicht ihr Großvater oder andere seiner Anhänger! Das einzige Problem war, dass sie einem psychopathischen Narzisten gefolgt sind, anstelle selber die Führung zu übernehmen!

Und die Tatsache, dass Voldemort selber ein Halbblut war, hat im Nachhinein seine ganze Philosophie ins Lächerliche gezogen. Aber nicht alles, was er durchsetzen wollte, war schlecht. Ebenso wenig, wie alles gut war."

Scorpius überlegte kurz. Er musterte van Zandt. Das alles klang schlüssig und van Zandt machte auf ihn auch keinen machthungrigen Eindruck. Jetzt lächelte der Mann ihn wissend an.

„Sie fragen sich jetzt, ob ich reinblütig bin." Scorpius grinste und erklärte. „Eher, ob Sie ein machtbesessener Psychopath sind!"

Van Zandt lachte laut. „Oho, Sie gehen aber direkt an die Sache heran! Ich kann Sie beruhigen. Ich bin nicht alleine. Auch wenn ich die Gallionsfigur bin, so bin ich nicht alleine für unsere Bewegung verantwortlich. Wir versuchen uns gegenseitig davon abzuhalten, zu sehr abzuheben.

Und was meine Familie angeht: Jede Familie hat irgendwo einen Muggel in ihrem Stammbaum. Aber zumindest sind meine direkten Ahnen bis zu meinen Ururgroßeltern reinblütig. Meine Familie ist eine der ältesten magischen Familien in den Niederlanden. So ähnlich, wie ihre in Großbritannien."

Scorpius nickte. Wieso waren alle so gegen van Zandt? Er schien vollkommen vernünftige Ansichten zu haben. Aber natürlich würden Muggelgeborene das wahrscheinlich anders sehen.

„Wissen Sie, ich beschäftige mich seit Jahren mit der neueren Geschichte ihres Landes. Ich finde die offizielle Version sehr interessant. Sie ist fast wie ein Märchen. Ein Baby besiegt den bösen Zauberer und knapp achtzehn Jahre später besiegt er ihn erneut. Das ist der Stoff aus dem Legenden sind! Ich habe sogar gehört, dass man sagt, er sei die Reinkarnation von König Artus – dem König, der immer wiederkehrt, wenn das Land in Not ist."

Scorpius lachte. Das hatte er noch nicht gehört. „Nein, ich glaube nicht! Ich lebe mit seinem Sohn in einem Schlafraum – an Albus ist sicher nichts Mythologisches!"

Van Zandts Augen bekamen einen merkwürdigen Schimmer. „Ja, Alfred hat mit schon einiges erzählt. Aber Sie kennen die Familie sicher besser. Ich habe gehört, dass Harry Potters Patensohn auch sehr eng mit ihrer Familie verbunden ist."

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, eigentlich kenne ich die Potters nicht wirklich. Meine Großtante hält die beiden Teile ihrer Familie wohlweislich getrennt. Und ansonsten haben wir keine gemeinsamen Bekannten. Meine Familie lebt sehr … zurück gezogen aus der magischen Welt."

Van Zandt legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite. „Es ist eine Schande! Ich bin mir sicher, ihr Vater könnte weitaus mehr leiten als eine Firma. Sein Vater hat ihn diesbezüglich schon in jungen Jahren darauf vorbereitet. Das merkt man sofort an seinem Erfolg."

Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Vater sagt immer, er ist zufrieden, wenn er nicht in der Öffentlichkeit erscheinen muss. Und er mag seine Muggelfreunde."

Van Zandt schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde es bewundernswert, wie er sein Leben nach dem Krieg gemeistert hat. Aber dann wissen Sie ja genau, wovon ich sprach, als ich sagte, dass man die Muggel, die man mag, immer belügen muss."

Scorpius nickte. „Ja, ich bin in die Schule in unserem Ort gegangen. Meine zwei besten Freunde wissen bis heute nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Und seitdem ich nach Hogwarts gehe, haben sich unsere Wege sowieso getrennt."

Van Zandt nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Wie kommen Sie denn in der Schule klar? Alfred meinte, es sei für die Kinder aus den Todesserfamilien schwierig."

Scorpius trank auch einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Am Anfang war es nicht einfach. Aber mittlerweile habe ich Freunde. Alfred hat mir viel geholfen!" Lächelnd nickte der Ältere. „Alfred ist etwas Besonderes. Er kann sehr gut mit Menschen umgehen. Wir wissen mittlerweile nicht mehr, was wir ohne ihn machen würden."

Scorpius sah zu Alfred, der mit einigen jungen Männern an der Theke stand und lachte. „Ja, er hat in Hogwarts alle möglichen Leute um sich gesammelt, die Probleme hatten. Durch ihn sind wir erst etwas geworden. Ich denke, wenn er mich nicht in seine kleine Gruppe aufgenommen hätte, wäre ich innerhalb von einem Jahr wieder zu Hause gelandet. Aber so bin ich immer noch einer der besten Schüler – für was auch immer das gut sein mag." Scorpius hatte den letzten Teil mehr zu sich gesagt, als zu seinem Gegenüber.

„Wenn man Ihnen in Großbritannien keine Chance geben möchte, kommen Sie einfach zu uns. Wir haben immer eine Arbeit!"

Scorpius war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte. Das war nicht die Arbeit, die er sich vorgestellt hatte, aber sicher besser als in der Firma seines Vaters. Van Zandt schien zu merken, was ihn bewegte. „Sie haben etwas Bestimmtes im Auge?"

Scorpius nickte. „Ich wollte immer in der Mysterienabteilung arbeiten. Aber das geht nicht. Man wird mich im Ministerium nicht annehmen."

Van Zandt sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Kann ihre Großtante nicht etwas unternehmen?"

Scorpius sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Auf diese Idee war er nicht gekommen. Vielleicht könnte Tante Andy mit Potter oder jemand anderem reden? Aber das würde sicher auch nichts ändern.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das funktionieren würde. Ich komme mit den Potter- und Weasleykindern nicht gut klar. Und wenn Tante Andy oder Teddy mit Harry Potter sprechen würde, würde der doch sicher seine Kinder fragen. Und naja, ..."

Van Zandt nickte. „Kennen Sie den Spruch: Halte deine Freunde nah, aber deine Feinde näher? Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mehr mit den Kindern der angesagten Familien anfreunden. Das kann sicher nicht schaden. Man muss sie ja nicht heiraten!"

Scorpius nickte. Alfred trat an den Tisch und setzte sich neben Scorpius. Van Zandt erhob sich. „Dann lasse ich euch zwei Mal Neuigkeiten austauschen. Wir sehen uns in den kommenden Tagen sicher noch einmal, Scorpius!" Damit nickte er und lief zu einem Mann an der Bar.

„Und? Was hältst du von ihm?" Alfred sah Scorpius begeistert an. Dieser nickte. „Scheint gute Ideen zu haben, der Mann."

Alfred nickte enthusiastisch. „Oh, ja! Und du hast nicht mal die Hälfte von seinen Ideen gehört. Das heute war nur eine Einführungsveranstaltung. Die Leute sind so lange mit Propaganda aus den muggelliebenden Ministerien überhäuft worden, dass man langsam vorgehen muss."

Dann verzog Alfred das Gesicht. „Jedes Mal, wenn Jeroen das Beispiel mit der Muggelfreundin anbringt, könnte ich kotzen! Muggel – die sind doch nicht mehr als Vieh! Mit einem Schlenker meiner Hand kann ich ganze Dörfer befehligen. Und so etwas soll uns ebenbürtig sein? Was ein Schwachsinn! Das ist doch offensichtlich, dass da was nicht stimmt!"

Erstaunt sah Scorpius Alfred an. Der lachte. „Ja, du hörst schon richtig! Wenn wir erst einmal die Mehrheit davon überzeugt haben, dass wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen, dann können wir unsere Welt gestalten, wie wir das möchten!

Hast du von der Umweltverschmutzung gehört, die dieses Ungeziefer jährlich anhäuft? Wenn die so weiter machen, dann ändert sich das Klima für immer. Überflutungen und Eiszeit. Haben die Muggel selber berechnet. Aber schlau genug, um damit aufzuhören, sind sie nicht.

Das sind nur Parasiten! Und genauso muss man sie auch behandeln! Wie Ungeziefer – einfach weg damit! Wenn es Nützliche gibt, kann man die ja weiter behalten, aber dann unter strikt beobachteten Umständen. Sonst vermehren die sich weiter wie die Kakerlaken!"

Scorpius rieb sich das Kinn. Das hörte sich weit mehr nach Alfred an, als van Zandts Rede. Von der Klimakatastrophe hatte Scorpius auch schon gehört. Und eigentlich hatte Alfred recht: Wenn die Muggel nur Krieg und Umweltkatastrophen zustande brachten, wären dann die Zauberer und Hexen nicht die besseren Anführer dieser Welt?

ooo

Er lernte van Zandt besser kennen und dessen Ideen begeisterten ihn immer mehr. Er genoss die Zeit in Rotterdam sehr. Es gab keinen, der ihn beobachtete oder wegen seines Verhaltens ansprach. Auch in Rotterdam gab es genug willige Mädchen und erst recht genug Verkäufer diverser Pillen.

Als er zurück nach Großbritannien musste, war er wenig begeistert. Er blieb aber nur einige Tage bei seinen Eltern, bevor er wieder in die Schule musste.

Wie sein Vater es gewollt hatte, hatte er nur Magische Geschöpfe und Wahrsagen als Fach abgegeben. Aber er hatte auch dieses Jahr nicht vor viel zu lernen. Van Zandt würde ihn genauso gerne in seine Organisation aufnehmen, wie Alfred. Dazu brauchte er keine guten Abschlussnoten!

* * *

_Anmerkung: Einige Kommentare zu den ersten Kapiteln haben mich dazu bewegt einige Momente von ‚Erbe der Väter' aus Rose Sicht zu schreiben. Ich lade heute die ersten hoch. Ich versuche immer, die passenden Stücke gleichzeitig mit den Kapiteln hier online zu stellen._

_Diese zweite ‚Geschichte' wird weder ausführlich noch zusammenhängend sein. Es sollte nur zeigen, dass Rose sich etwas dabei denkt (sprich: ich mir was gedacht habe), wenn sie sich manchmal seltsam verhält. Hoffe, es gefällt euch!_

_Bis dann,_

_P._


	7. Das sechste Jahr

Das 6. Schuljahr

„... Draco Malfoy fand durch Zufall im Raum der Wünsche ein Gegenstück zu dem Wechselkabinett bei Borgin and Burges. Durch diesen Schrank brachte er im Juni des gleichen Jahres mehrere Todesser in die Mauern von Hogwarts..."

Den Rest bekam Scorpius nicht mehr mit. Ihm war bewusst, dass die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihn gerichtet war. Ausgerechnet mit den Gryffindors mussten sie Geschichtsunterricht haben!

Er kannte die Geschichte. Natürlich. Sein Vater hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Er wusste von den Monaten der Panik, in denen sein Vater versucht hatte, den Schrank zu reparieren. In denen Voldemort in seinem Heim gelebt hatte, mit direktem Zugriff auf seine Eltern. Natürlich wurde das alles und die Sectum-Sempra-Geschichte nicht in den Geschichtsbüchern erwähnt. Oh, nein, der Held Harry Potter konnte keinen Kratzer an seinem Heiligenschein haben. Schon gar nicht so etwas Unheldenhaftes wie einen Schneidezauber bei einem Mitschüler anzuwenden.

Er duckte sich tiefer über seine Notizen. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie in 'Magischer Geschichte' irgendwann an diesen Punkt gelangen würden, aber er hatte im Laufe der Jahre gehofft, dass dieser Kelch doch noch an ihm vorbei gehen würde.

Sobald die Stunde beendet war, packte er seine Sachen zusammen und floh aus dem Klassenzimmer. „Hey, Malfoy!"

Er war zu langsam gewesen. Er war nur in den schmalen Gang gelangt, der vom dritten Stock zum Astronomieturm führte. Scorpius blieb stehen. „Malfoy, wie fühlt man sich so als Sohn eines Todesser-Verräters?" Das war Gordons, ein Gryffindor. „Wie ist das, wenn man von einer Linie von rückgratlosen Molchen abstammt?"

Jahrelang hatte er sich so etwas anhören müssen. Jahrelang hatte er sich generell zurückgehalten. Er war derjenige seiner Freunde, der noch nie in ein Duell verwickelt gewesen war. Sah man einmal von der Geschichte mit Leo im vierten Schuljahr ab, war seine Weste reinweiß.

„Hey, Abschaum – ich rede mit dir!" Scorpius drehte sich langsam um. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er schon in der Hand. Drohend ging er auf den anderen zu. „Was willst du, Gordons?"

„Ich habe gehört deine Eltern sind Cousins ersten Grades. Alles Inzucht bei euch Reinblütern, oder?" Es war kein guter Tag für seine Selbstkontrolle. Und wenn man seine Mutter ins Spiel brachte, war er empfindlich.

Gordons war keine zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt. Scorpius überlegte nicht lange und warf sich auf den anderen Jungen. Mit einem lauten Knall landeten sie auf dem Boden und schon schlug Scorpius auf ihn ein.

Er hatte endgültig genug! Er würde sich nichts mehr gefallen lassen. Diese Halbblüter und Blutsverräter würden nicht weiterhin die Oberhand haben!

Mit Wucht schlug er seine Fäuste in Gordons Gesicht. Er hörte das Geschrei um sich herum nicht. Plötzlich fühlte er Seile um sich herum, die ihn einschnürten und nach hinten auf den Boden warfen. Über ihm tauchte Rose Weasley auf. Wütend starrte sie auf ihn hinunter.

„Du Idiot! Lässt dich von diesem Pavian reizen! Arg!" Sie sah zur Decke und dann wieder auf ihn. „20 Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw." Dann drehte sie sich zu Gordons. „Und 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Das Geschrei um Scorpius wurde lauter. Rose richtete sich über ihm wieder auf. „Und wenn ihr nicht alle sofort in den Unterricht verschwindet, ziehe ich noch mehr Punkte ab! Al, bring Gordons zum Krankenflügel!" Immer noch maulend verschwanden die Beine um ihn herum. Als es totenstill auf dem Gang wurde, sah Scorpius wieder auf.

„Äh, Rose ... könntest du vielleicht?" Er machte eine Bewegung Richtung der Seile mit seinem Kinn. Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Am liebsten würde ich dich da liegen lassen. Malfoy! Wie konntest du so was Dummes machen? Vor allen Leuten! Und dann auch noch mit den Fäusten?"

Er sah sie an und fragte sich, was das Theater sollte. „Es ist wesentlich befriedigender, wenn man die Fäuste nimmt, als den Zauberstab!"

Rose setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden, machte aber keine Anstalten ihn von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. „Du musst vorsichtig sein, was du sagst und tust. Wenn Gordons so was hört, meint er gleich, du wolltest Halbblüter eigenhändig zu Tode foltern!"

„Nur wenn der Halbblüter Gordons ist." Er dachte, sie hätte ihn nicht gehört. Aber der Tritt in seine Seite zeigte ihm, dass sie es verstanden hatte. „Au! Was interessiert dich das denn überhaupt?"

„Meine Eltern haben mir von deinem Vater erzählt und von deinem Großvater. Du bist nicht wie sie! Auch wenn du mit Avery und diesen Idioten 'rumhängst!"

Scorpius begann zu lachen. „Mein Vater hat mir von deiner Mutter erzählt. Du scheinst genauso zu sein wie sie. Aber bei mir kannst du keinen Blumentopf gewinnen!" Der letzte Satz war aggressiver herausgekommen, als er wollte.

Sie trat ihn wieder. „Ich will keinen Blumentopf! Wenn einer das Recht hat, dich mies zu behandeln, dann ich. Und wenn ich das im Griff habe, dann sollten andere das auch können!"

Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Oh, komm schon! Erzähl' mir nicht, dein Vater hat dir nicht erzählt, wie er meine Mutter in der Schule immer fertiggemacht hat und als Höhepunkt hat seine durchgeknallte Tante meine Mutter in dem hochherrschaftlichen Hause der Malfoys gefoltert?"

Scorpius schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf wieder auf den Boden. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihm andere Dinge vorwarf. „Doch. Ich hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir jemals darüber sprechen würden."

„Bist du mir deswegen aus dem Weg gegangen?" Er lag einfach nur da, spürte wie die Kälte des Steinbodens langsam in seinen Rücken eindrang. „Weasley, ich bin dir nicht aus dem Weg gegangen. Alle haben von Anfang an einen Bogen um mich gemacht!"

„Blödsinn! Du bist allen aus dem Weg gegangen!" Wütend hob er den Kopf und blitzte sie an. „Aber sicher doch – und woher stammt deine Weisheit?"

Wieder ein Tritt. Wütend hob er den Kopf wieder. „Kannst du das lassen?" - „Nein! Irgendwie muss man doch Hirn in dich 'reinbringen." Er ließ den Kopf wieder sinken und begann zu lachen.

Irritiert starrte sie auf ihn herunter. „Was?" er grinste sie an. „Naja, das habe ich doch gerade mit Gordons versucht."

Rose schoss das Blut in die Wangen. „Das ..." Sie räusperte sich. „... tut mir leid." Er grinste sie immer noch gut gelaunt an. „Dann hat der Aufstand sich ja fast gelohnt. Wann sieht man schon, dass Rose Weasley einen Fehler eingesteht?"

Scorpius sah es ihr an, dass sie ihn am liebsten wieder getreten hätte. „Idiot!" Er lachte wieder. Damit reizte er sie noch mehr. Sie kniff ihren Mund zusammen. „Oh, komm' schon, Rose! So dramatisch ist das doch alles gar nicht."

Ihr Temperament kochte wieder hoch. „Wenn ein Lehrer dazu gekommen wäre, wären nicht nur Punkte abgezogen worden. Verdammt! Willst du rausfliegen?"

„Rose kannst du mich bitte befreien? Ich möchte diese Unterhaltung in einer etwas weniger erniedrigenden Stellung führen." Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. „Du verschwindest doch dann gleich wieder."

Ernst sah er sie an und seufzte. „Ich verspreche dir, wir führen diese Unterhaltung zu Ende, wenn dir so viel daran liegt." Er wusste zwar nicht, wieso er ihr das Versprechen gab und warum es ihr so wichtig war, aber vielleicht würde sie ihm dann endlich aus dem Kopf gehen.

Mit einem eleganten Schlenker ihrer Hand befreite sie ihn. Er hatte sie immer für diese Eleganz beneidet.

Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich ihr gegenüber an die Wand des Ganges. Sie sah immer noch wütend aus.

„Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf?" Und wenn er schon dabei war – warum war sie noch hier mit ihm im Gang, statt im Unterricht zu sitzen?

„Ich beobachte dich seit Jahren, Scorpius, und ich sehe das Potenzial, das in dir steckt und ich weiß, irgendwann wirst du ganz groß 'rauskommen. Aber nur wenn du dich nicht von all diesen Idioten ablenken lässt."

Er sah sie erstaunt. Sie beobachtet ihn? Sie warf ihre Hände in die Luft. „Merlin! Wir sind sechs Schüler in unserem Jahr in Ravenclaw. Einer bin ich, einer ist mein Cousin – bleiben noch vier andere. Mit einer teile ich einen Schlafraum. Also, wie viel kostet es mich, alle im Blick zu behalten?"

Er musste lachen. Sie hatte ja recht. Er wusste auch viel mehr über seine Mitschüler, als er wollte. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass er keine Zeit mit besagten Mitschülern verbrachte. Wenn man mit vier Leuten einen Schlafraum und das Bad teilte, blieb nicht viel geheim. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Du hörst dich wie meine Mutter an."

Rose blitzte ihn wieder wütend an. „Was soll das denn heißen? Ich mag keine Punkte von Ravenclaw abziehen, nur weil einer der intelligentesten Schüler sich von einem Pavian wie Gordons reizen lässt. Das ist nicht nur unter deiner Würde, sondern auch unter der von Ravenclaw."

Aber ihre Wangen hatten einen rötlichen Hauch angenommen. Scorpius nahm es kaum zur Kenntnis. Wut wallte in ihm auf. „Weißt du, was du mit der Würde von Ravenclaw machen kannst? Keiner in Ravenclaw will mich da! Seit sechs verdammten Jahren muss ich mir den Scheiß anhören. Von allen und jedem muss ich mir anhören, dass ich nichts wert bin. Die eine Hälfte hasst meine Familie, weil sie während des letzten Krieges auf der falschen Seite stand, die andere Hälfte kann mich scheinbar grundsätzlich nicht leiden. Ich werde keine Stelle im Ministerium oder irgendeinem anderen Bereich des öffentlichen Lebens erhalten. Das habe ich genau so gesagt bekommen! Weißt du, was die Ehre Ravenclaws mich mal kann? Meine Zukunft sieht absolut beschissen aus und du erzählst mir was von 'groß raus kommen'. In was für einer Traumwelt lebst du denn?"

Jetzt sah Rose beleidigt aus. „Ich weiß das. Ich habe Augen im Kopf und Ohren." Er grinste böse. „Nicht zu vergessen, dass deine gesamte Verwandtschaft dir sicher genug erzählt hat und dich sicher bei jeder Gelegenheit erinnert hat, dass du dich von mir fernhalten sollst."

Rose trat nach seinem Fuß. „Lass meine Familie da raus! Meine Mutter hat deinen Vater schließlich aus dem Gefängnis geholt." Scorpius nickte. „Das habe ich nie verstanden. Auch wenn ich mich nicht beschweren werde – sonst gäbe es mich schließlich nicht."

Rose sah ihn ernst an. „Sie glaubt an Gerechtigkeit. Und auch wenn dein Vater das größte Arschloch aller Zeiten war, war er doch kein Mörder." Scorpius dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Rose Mutter hatte sie nicht alle, das war klar.

Aber ihre Tochter hatte auch eine Meise. „Sag' mal, Rose. Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso sitzt du hier und erzählst mir was von Potenzial und so. Solltest du mich nicht hassen? Ich meine, da gibt es genug in der Schule, die weniger Grund haben, auf einen Malfoy wütend zu sein und sie lassen es trotzdem an mir aus. Ganz zu schweigen von unseren eigenen kleinen privaten Meinungsverschiedenheiten." Bei dem letzten Satz grinste er sie anzüglich an.

Rose schnaubte undamenhaft. „Ich habe mir meine eigene Meinung gebildet. Wenn du nicht gerade mit deinen Bimbos zusammenhängst, kannst du nett und witzig sein. Ich bin nicht meine Mutter oder mein Vater. Ich renne nicht herum und versuche die Welt zu retten. Wieso solltest du also so sein wie dein Vater oder sogar dein Großvater?"

„Weil es uns im Blut liegt?" warf er ihr an den Kopf.

Sie sah ihn ungeduldig an. Als sie sprach, hörte es sich an, als würde sie mit einem Kleinkind sprechen. „Wenn ich nicht an die Blutdoktrin glaube, wieso sollte ich an einen noch größeren Blödsinn glauben?"

Meinte sie das ernst? War sie ihm nicht trotzdem all die Jahre aus dem weggegangen? Er war nie zu einer Lerngruppe gebeten worden oder ähnlichen Aktivitäten. „Glaubst du den Humbug selbst, den du erzählst oder meinst du ich kaufe ihn dir ab?" Rose blitzte ihn wütend an. Sicher würde sie ihn gerne wieder treten.

Er holte tief Luft. „Hör' mal Rose, wir zwei leben nun mal in unterschiedlichen Welten. Deine Welt ist freundlich und positiv. Dir stehen alle Türen offen und du lernst immer nette Leute kennen, weil jeder mit dem Namen Weasley etwas Positives verbindet. Für mich ist das alles anders. Es ist vollkommen egal, welche Leistungen ich erbringe, es geht dabei nur um meinen Namen. Überall, wo ich hinkomme, werde ich angefeindet, weil mein Name Malfoy ist. Und jetzt erzähle mir noch mal, dass das alles egal ist!"

„Wenn du fertig bist, im Selbstmitleid zu schwimmen, dann kannst du ja anfangen zu leben!" Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Scorpius stand auf. „Wenn du aufhörst, eine rosarote Brille zu tragen und die Realität erkennst, können wir gerne noch mal reden!" Damit ließ er sie im Gang sitzen.

ooo

Scorpius saß beim Frühstück am Slytherintisch und hörte John mit halbem Ohr zu, wie dieser sich über die Quidditch-Liga ausließ. Das Gespräch mit Rose ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Rose ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Ihre Küsse waren etwas Besonderes gewesen. Wenn er romantischer veranlagt wäre, würde er sagen, da gab es eine tiefere Verbindung zwischen ihnen.

Vielleicht sollte er vor dem Unterricht noch mal zu seinem Schlafsaal und eine der neuen Pillen probieren. Mit ihnen hörte das ewige Kreisen seiner Gedanken auf. Als er gerade aufstehen wollte, kündigte das Rauschen die Posteulen an. Er ließ sich also wieder auf die Bank sinken. Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter ihm geschrieben.

Tatsächlich landete ein brauner Kauz vor ihm und hielt ihm seinen Fuß hin. Der Brief war von seiner Mutter. Er stecke ihn in die Tasche und schaute noch einmal auf die Uhr. Wenn er sich beeilte, würde er sich nicht zur ersten Stunde verspäten. Vielleicht würde er sie aber auch ganz ausfallen lassen.

In diesem Moment brach buchstäblich die Hölle los. Ein lautes Zischen und Krachen war zu hören. Scorpius duckte sich automatisch und suchte die Halle nach der Ursache der Geräusche ab.

Am Lehrertisch stieg Rauch auf. Er schien von einem Brief vor den Rektor auszugehen. Longbottom hatte es vor Kurzem zum Rektor geschafft, nachdem Asherton das Handtuch geworfen hatte. Er war es überdrüssig geworden, auf die Feinheiten der englischen Gesellschaft eingehen zu müssen.

Der Rauch sammelte sich an der Decke der großen Halle. Mit dem gespiegelten Himmel als Hintergrund sah der Rauch aus, wie aufziehende Gewitterwolken.

Immer noch war ein Quietschen und Zischen zu hören. Longbottom hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und schoss einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf das Blatt Pergament ab. Scorpius war nun aufgestanden, um besser sehen zu können. Grinsend sah er Longbottom dabei zu, wie dieser immer hektischer wurde.

Die gesamte Lehrerschaft stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab da, aber keiner schien etwas auszurichten. Die jüngeren Schüler hatten sich zum Teil unter die Tische in Sicherheit gebracht.

Andere Schüler standen mit offenem Mund da und starrten an die Decke. Der Rauch hatte sich mittlerweile zu festeren Formen gesammelt und langsam konnte man etwas erkennen. Die Rundung eines Totenschädels wurde sichtbar. Der Mund war zu einem Lachen verzogen und aus dem zahnlosen Schlund wandte sich langsam eine Schlange.

Die Geräusche waren verstummte. Anstelle des Zischens und Quietschens hörte man nun das keckernde Lachen einer Frau. Einer sehr verrückten Frau.

Scorpius ließ seinen Blick von dem Dunklen Mal an der Decke wieder zu seinem Rektor gleiten. Neugierig, wie dieser auf die Veränderungen reagierte.

Erstaunt stellte Scorpius fest, dass sein Lehrer mit einem Satz den Tisch und auch schon auf der anderen Seite wieder hinuntergesprungen war. Mit ausholenden Schritten lief er die Halle hinunter.

„Malfoy!" Sein Schrei ließ die aufgeregten Rufe in der Halle verstummen. Nur das verrückte Lachen war noch zu hören.

Scorpius Malfoy stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen am Tisch. Er hatte Professor Longbottom nie Ernst genommen. Der leicht schrullige Lehrer, der immer freundlich war und den man leicht an der Nase herumführen konnte, war kein ernst zu nehmender Mann. Jedenfalls nicht für Scorpius.

Aber nun war er mehr als furcht erregend. Wie er mit großen Schritten, den Zauberstab in der Hand, auf ihn zu kam.

„Malfoy! Ich schmeiße dich raus! Das war das letzte Mal!" Und damit stand der Lehrer vor ihm, zerrte ihn am Arm über die Bank hinweg und schleuderte ihn mit unerwarteter Wucht Richtung Tür. Scorpius landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern. Das keckernde Lachen schien ihn zu verhöhnen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie zwei gestalten auf Longbottom zu eilten. Scorpius ließ sich aber nicht die Zeit, zu sehen, wer es war. Er rappelte sich auf und lief zur Tür. Schon fast draußen, spürte er einen Schlag im Rücken und stolperte noch einige Schritte nach vorne in die Eingangshalle, bevor er das Gleichgewicht endgültig verlor und auf Händen und Knien landete. Erschrocken blieb er einen Augenblick auf allen Vieren.

„Onkel Nev!" Das klang wie Rose.

„Ich hex' dich ins Vergessen, du mieser, kleiner, reinblütiger Bastard!" Longbottom war auch noch da. Scorpius versuchte sich aufzurappeln.

„Nicht!" Albus Potter? Scorpius hatte sich aufgerichtet und rannte Richtung Eingangstür. Vielleicht hätte er draußen eine größere Chance. Im Rennen versuchte er, seinen Zauberstab zu greifen.

„Expelliarmus!" Scorpius hatte ihn gerade an den Fingerspitzen gespürt, da schoss er auch schon durch sie hindurch. Verdammte Kriegsveteranen! „Encarcerus!" Scorpius spürte, wie Seile sich um seine Handgelenke und Füße wanden. Zum dritten Mal fiel er nach vorne. Die Seile schnürten ihn ein, sodass er nur schwer atmen konnte. Er spürte jetzt schon, wie die Blutzufuhr in seine Hände und Füße abgeschnitten wurde.

Ein Tritt in die Seite und er rollte auf den Rücken. Longbottom stand drohend über ihm, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. „Wir hätten damals alle Malfoys aus der Welt schaffen sollen. Du kleiner schleimiger ..."

Scorpius konnte sehen, wie zwei Hände sich auf den Arm mit dem Zauberstab legten und ihn nach unten drückten. „Onkel Neville!" Longbottom wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mädchen zu. „Rose verschwinde! Das hat nichts mit euch zu tun!" Rose sah fast panisch aus. „Lass' uns Onkel Harry holen oder Papa! Bitte! Onkel Neville, du kannst ihn doch nicht ..." Das kalte Lachen, dass sie unterbrach, ließ die Haare in Scorpius Nacken aufrichten.

„Ich würde nichts tun, was sein Vater und seine Kumpanen nicht auch schon mit mir gemacht hätten!" Scorpius Magen drehte sich um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit Longbottom gehen würde. Er hatte aber eine Ahnung, wie weit sein Vater damals gegangen war.

„Expelliarmus!" Scorpius konnte nicht sehen, wer gerufen hatte, aber er sah Longbottoms Zauberstab durch die Luft fliegen. „Albus Severus Potter! Du hast kein Recht dich einzumischen oder einem Lehrer den Zauberstab zu entwenden!"

„Onkel Neville, das hier ist außer Kontrolle geraten! Wir rufen Papa und er soll mit einem Paar Auroren die Sache klären!"

Scorpius versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen, aber die Seile hatten ihn zu sehr eingeschnürt. Longbottom ließ den Kopf hängen und atmete schwer. „Gut holt Harry."

Dann wandte er sich wieder Scorpius zu. „Aber du wirst nach diesem Tag nie wieder einen Fuß auf das Gelände der Schule setzen, Mistkerl!" Scorpius hätte sich nicht gewundert, hätte der Lehrer ihn auch noch angespuckt.

Alle verschwanden aus seinem Blickfeld. Er hörte leises Gemurmel. Man hatte ihn nicht alleine gelassen, aber es schien auch niemanden zu interessieren, dass er hier lag. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Hatte er nicht all die Jahre mit so etwas gerechnet?

Er sehnte sich schmerzlich nach dem kleinen Klarsichtbeutel in seinem Schlafraum, in dem sich seine bunten Pillen befanden.

ooo

„Wir können ihn nicht in der Eingangshalle liegen lassen." Rose, wie immer die Stimme der Vernunft.

Longbottom schnaubte. „Wir können ihn gerne nach draußen setzen!"

„Onkel Neville!" Scorpius fragte sich, was Rose mehr aus der Fassung brachte: der Vorschlag oder die Tatsache das er von Longbottom, dem Leiter der Schule gekommen war. „Gut. Wir bringen ihn in das alte Hausmeisterbüro."

Scorpius wurde unsanft an der Schulter hoch gezerrt. Kaum stand er auf seinen Füßen, bekam er einen Schubs. Da er so eingeschnürt war, konnte er nur Trippelschritte machen. Nach einer Ewigkeit erreichten sie einen Raum, der von der Eingangshalle abging. Die Tür wurde für ihn geöffnet und er schwankte in einen dunklen, feuchtkalten Raum.

Mit einem weiteren Schubs in seinem Rücken landete er auf den Knien vor einem Stuhl. „Setzt' dich!" Ohne seine Arme und mit den eingeschnürten Beinen konnte er sich kaum wieder erheben.

„Onkel Nev, kannst du ihm nicht die Seile lockern?" Er hörte, wie ein Stuhl über den Boden gezogen wurde. „Nein!" Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der freundliche und warmherzige Leiter zu so viel Hass fähig war.

Scorpius spürte Hände unter seinen Armen, die ihn soweit stützten, dass er wieder auf die Füße kam. Blumiger Duft umgab ihn einen Moment. Aber schon, als er sich umdrehte, war Rose wieder in der anderen Ecke des Raumes. Er setzte sich.

Er hatte Unterricht in den Kerkern gehabt, aber keiner der Räume wurde dem Wort 'Kerker' so gerecht wie dieser hier. Die Wände waren aus scheinbar unbehauenem Stein ohne Putz. Hinter dem Schreibtisch an dem Longbottom nun saß, hingen eiserne Handfesseln an der Wand.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen merkwürdige Gegenstände aus Metall. Sie sahen gefährlich und spitz aus. Scorpius sah zu Rose hinüber. Diese saß auf der Kante eines Stuhls, der eine hohe Lehne hatte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Scorpius Lederriemen an der Rückenlehne in Höhe des Kopfes eines Sitzendes. Auch an den Armlehnen befanden sich Lederriemen.

Das hier war eine Folterkammer! Wozu hatte eine Schule eine Folterkammer? Kalter Schweiß brach Scorpius aus. Das war ein schrecklicher Albtraum, aus dem er hoffentlich bald erwachen würde. Das konnte nicht die Realität sein!

Vielleicht hatte Leo recht und die Pillen weichten sein Gehirn auf und er hatte schon Halluzinationen.

Sie saßen lange schweigend in dem Raum. Mit jeder Sekunde, die vertickte, wurde Scorpius nervöser. Er versuchte, die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Wenn doch etwas passieren würde! Das Warten machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, war er fast erleichtert. Jedenfalls, bis er sah, wer hereingestürmt kam.

Sein Vater nahm die Situation mit einem Blick wahr.

„Longbottom! Das ist nicht akzeptabel! Ich verlange, dass mein Sohn SOFORT freigelassen wird!" Sein Vater stand wie ein blonder Rache-Engel im Zimmer. Kurz blitzte das Bild von seinem Vater mit einem blitzenden Schwert in der Hand auf. Scorpius konnte gerade noch das hysterische Gekicher unterdrücken.

„Malfoy! Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendetwas verlangen kannst! Die Zeiten, das ein Malfoy die Dinge an dieser Schule mitbestimmen konnte sind schon lange vorbei!"

Scorpius sah, wie seine Mutter nun in den Raum trat. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihren Sohn gefesselt auf einem Stuhl sitzen in einem Raum, der aus einem Albtraum entsprungen zu sein schien.

Entschlossen zog sie ihren Zauberstab und Scorpius spürte, wie die Seile verschwanden. Seine Mutter trat zu ihm und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, um zu sehen, ob er in Ordnung war. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Scorpius, wie Longbottom sich erhob und seinen Zauberstab auf seine Mutter richtete.

„Wage es, meine Familie anzugreifen und du bist tot!" Scorpius und seine Mutter rissen die Köpfe herum. Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab einen halben Meter von Longbottoms Hals entfernt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es ernst meinte.

Ein hysterisches Lachen kam aus der Ecke, in der Rose saß. Das nächste Geräusch war ein „Expelliarmus" aus der gleichen Ecke. Die Zauberstäbe von Longbottom und seinem Vater flogen in Rose Hand. „Das hier ist vollkommen außer Kontrolle! Hier geht es nur um einen verdammten Schülerstreich!"

Scorpius konnte sehen, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ihre Hände zitterten.

„Das bleibt noch zu beweisen." Kam eine ruhige Stimme von der geöffneten Tür. Im Türrahmen stand der Kopf des Aurorenbüros und Held der magischen Welt, Harry Potter. Mit ausholenden Schritten ging er zu Rose und nahm ihr die Zauberstäbe ab. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Daraufhin sank sie auf den Stuhl zurück.

Potter trat an die Seite des Schreibtisches, sodass er alle im Blick hatte. „Malfoy!" grüßte er den Mann, der immer noch mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck dastand. Er sah aus als würde er seine Drohung auch mit den Händen wahr machen, wenn das nötig wäre.

„Al hat mir kurz erklärt, was passiert ist. Nun möchte ich es aber von dir hören, Neville!" Potters Augen waren auf seinen Freund gerichtet. Man konnte nicht sagen, was er dachte.

Longbottom ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Dann rieb er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich habe heute Morgen beim Frühstück eine Eule erhalten. Als ich das Siegel brach, kam Rauch aus dem Brief und bildete das Dunkle Mal an der Decke der großen Halle. Und ... und das Lachen von Bellatrix Lestrange war zu hören." Neville wich Harrys Blick aus.

Dessen Augen waren groß geworden bei dem letzten Satz. Draco Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase. „Das ist lächerlich! Meine Tante ist seit 25 Jahren tot. Woher soll ihr Lachen plötzlich kommen?"

Longbottom war schon wieder auf den Füßen. Er stützte sich schwer mit beiden Händen auf den Schreibtisch. „Das kann uns sicher dein Sohn erklären!" Auch Malfoy lehnte sich nach vorne. Kurz bevor sich die Nasen der zwei Männer berührten, hielt er inne. „Und warum sollte mein Sohn etwas darüber wissen?" Seine Stimme war nur ein Zischen.

„Weil dein unnützer Sohn seit Jahren im Klub von Avery und van Zandt Mitglied ist!" Bevor Draco Malfoy handgreiflich werden konnte, trat Potter an seine Seite und zog ihn zurück.

„Malfoy, das führt zu nichts. Bitte verlasse den Raum. Du kannst später mit deinem Sohn sprechen!" Malfoy machte sich mit einem Ruck von Potter frei. „Auf keinen Fall! Ich lasse meinen Sohn nicht alleine! Wer weiß, was ihr mit ihm macht!"

Scorpius hatte seinen Vater noch nie so aggressiv erlebt. Normalerweise versuchte er, jedem Konflikt aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Potter schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann nickte er. „Gut, aber du begibst dich zu deinem Sohn und bleibst in dieser Ecke des Raumes!" Es war deutlich, dass Draco Malfoy sich eine solche Behandlung nicht gerne gefallen ließ, aber dann drehte er sich wortlos um und trat an die Seite seines Sohnes.

Scorpius fiel auf, dass sein Vater ihn die ganze Zeit nicht einmal angeschaut hatte. Seine Mutter stand auf seiner anderen Seite und hatte ihre Hand auf Scorpius Schulter gelegt.

Potter seufzte und drehte sich wieder zu Longbottom. „Und was macht dich so sicher, dass Malfoy dahinter steckt?"

Longbottom lachte humorlos. „Weil er seit Jahren mit den beleidigten Reinblütern herumhängt, die sich gegenseitig bemitleiden, weil die guten alten Zeiten vorbei sind. Und weil ich weiß, dass er mit Avery immer noch unter einer Decke steckt. Und du weißt doch selber, dass der mit van Zandt eine neue Epoche der Reinblütigkeit ausrufen möchte. Außerdem: Wer sollte sonst an das Lachen seiner Tante kommen."

Potter drehte sich zu den Malfoys um. Ernst sah er Scorpius an. „Hast du etwas zu den Anschuldigungen zu sagen?" Scorpius verzog sein Gesicht zu einem arroganten Grinsen. Er sah, wie Potters Augen sich zusammenzogen. „Hier glaubt doch jeder, was er glauben will. Und das" er drehte sich zu seinem Schulleiter „seit dem ersten Jahr."

„Du weißt, welche Konsequenzen es hat das Dunkle Mal zu beschwören? Du bist 17, du wirst das volle Strafmaß erhalten." Scorpius fühlte, wie ihm übel wurde. Aber er hatte sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte er den Auror. „Beweisen Sie es mir!"

Potter nickte. Dann drehte er sich zu Rose. Scorpius sah, dass Albus Potter neben ihr stand, und wunderte sich, wann er in den Raum gekommen war. „Ihr seid mit ihm in einem Jahr und einem Haus – was sagt ihr zu den Anschuldigungen?"

Albus sah seinen Vater ernst an. „Vieles, was Rektor Longbottom gesagt hat, stimmt. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er ein Neo-Todesser ist. Das verlangt zu viel ... keine Ahnung. Aber das hier passt nicht zu Malfoy. Aber er hat sich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert."

Sein Vater nickte, dann blickte er auffordernd zu Rose. Sie blickte von ihren Händen auf. „Nein, das mit dem Mal sieht ihm nicht ähnlich." Ihr Blick traf, den von Scorpius und er sah, wie sie versuchte, ihn zu bemessen. Etwas, dass sie bisher nicht getan hatte – nicht so. Scorpius fühlte einen Stich.

Sie sah wieder zu ihrem Onkel und zuckte mit unsicherem Gesichtsausdruck die Schultern.

Potter drehte sich wieder zu dem Raum. „In Ordnung. Eine Gruppe meiner Spurensicherung ist im Moment mit dem Brief beschäftigt." Er drehte sich zu Scorpius. „Wir werden jetzt eine Durchsuchung deiner privaten Dinge durchführen." Er machte eine auffordernde Geste. Scorpius erhob sich. Da spürte er die Hand seines Vaters auf seiner Schulter, die ihn wieder in den Stuhl drückte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das ohne richterlichen Befehl geht. Außerdem möchte ich einen Anwalt einschalten!" Potter verlor zum ersten Mal seine ruhige Haltung.

„Malfoy! Wir sind in einer Schule und der Leiter kann eine Durchsuchung jederzeit anordnen! Wenn du es gerne offiziell hättest, dann kann ich Neville bitten, mir den Auftrag zu erteilen. Aber ich denke, das ist lächerlich! Und natürlich steht es dir frei, einen Anwalt einzuschalten!"

Damit wandte er sich wieder an Scorpius. „Zeige mir bitte deine Unterkunft!"

Scorpius stand wieder auf und lief an allen vorbei auf den Gang. Er kam sich merkwürdig vor, wie er diese Parade anführte. Dabei überlegte er, was man alles in seinen privaten Dingen finden würde.

In seinem Schlafraum angekommen, deutete er auf sein Bett. Er hockte sich auf das Bett von Albus Potter, das neben seinem stand und beobachtete, wie dessen Vater begann, seine Truhe mit einigen Zaubern zu belegen. Erwartete der Auror ernsthaft, dass er irgendwelche Fallen eingebaut hatte?

Seine Eltern standen neben der Tür. Sein Vater hatte den Arm um seine Mutter gelegt, die sich an die freie Hand ihres Mannes klammerte. Scorpius durchzog Scham. Er hatte seinen Eltern nie Kummer bereiten wollen.

Longbottom stand neben seinem Nachtschränkchen und beobachtete genau, was sein Freund machte. Albus und Rose standen etwas entfernt neben Scorpius.

Potter senior hatte mittlerweile eine Reihe von Hemden und Hosen aus der Truhe genommen. Weitere Kleidung folgte. Bücher, Pergament und Reservefedern und -tinte lagen bald neben der Kleidung auf dem Boden.

Dann begann er, das Bett zu untersuchen. Unter der Matratze wurde er fündig. Er hielt einen Plastikbeutel mit bunten Pillen hoch.

„Angel's smile, Diabolitos und noch einiges andere. Das Zeug geht seid einer Weile an der Schule um!" Longbottom war sofort neben den Auror getreten und besah sich die Tüte näher.

Potter sah zu Scorpius. „Dealst du damit?" Scorpius zuckte nur die Achseln und wich seinem Blick aus. „Scorpius, die Menge der Pillen lässt darauf schließen, dass sie nicht nur zum Eigenverbrauch sind. Das hat mindestens einen Schulverweis zur Folge."

Scorpius sah ihn mit einem ironischen Grinsen an. „Wenn ich nach Azkaban muss, dann denke ich, kann ich am Unterricht sowieso nicht mehr teilnehmen!" Potter schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und beugte sich nun über Scorpius Nachtschränkchen.

Er leerte die Schublade auf das Bett aus. Ein Buch, ein Ordner, eine Feder, Tinte. Der Auror nahm das Buch in die Hand. Erstaunt hielt er inne. Fuhr mit der Hand über den Titel, dann holte er seinen Zauberstab und tippte das Buch an. Scorpius beobachtet, wie der Einband sich veränderte. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Potter sog zischend den Atem ein. „Draco? Ich denke, das solltest du sehen." Sein Vater trat heran und nahm Potter das Buch aus der Hand. Scorpius sah genau, wie der Auror seinen Vater nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Sein Vater wurde blass und starrte fassungslos auf das Buch.

Potter sah ihn an. „Du weißt, was das ist?" Draco nickte. „Hast du es gelesen?" Sein Vater blickte von dem Buch auf. „Nein. Ich habe davon erzählt bekommen und ... wir haben Briefe erhalten, in denen mir vorgeworfen wurde, dass ich van Zandt diese Informationen gegeben habe. Diese kranke, verdrehte Version der Wahrheit."

Der Auror wandte sich an Scorpius. „Woher hast du das Buch?" Scorpius sah ihn stumm an. „Junge, du wirst reden. Früher oder später. Aber deine Situation wird von Minute zu Minuten schlechter."

Damit wandte er sich dem Ordner auf dem Bett zu. Er öffnete die Mappe. Scorpius verfluchte seinen Ordnungssinn. Wieso hatte er alle Briefe und Unterlagen von Avery aufbewahrt? Potter überflog die Papiere. Dann kam er zu Fotografien. Er reichte sie an seinen Vater, der gedankenverloren neben ihm stand. „Sind die von euch?"

Sein Vater schaute auf die Bilder. „Das Familienfoto müsste meine Mutter noch haben. Die anderen zwei kenne ich nicht. Obwohl das Foto vom Manor eventuell eine Kopie von dem Gemälde aus der Eingangshalle sein könnte."

Der Auror nahm seinem Vater die Bilder und das Buch aus der Hand und packte alles zusammen mit den Pillen in eine Tasche.

Er trat an Scorpius heran. „Du hast bis auf Weiteres Hausarrest. Du wirst dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen, außer ein Lehrer oder Auror holt dich. Ich hoffe, dir wird bewusst, wie schlecht deine Lage ist. Wenn du mit uns sprichst, kann sich das ändern. Ich denke, deine Eltern sollten dir einen Anwalt besorgen." Damit wandte er sich an seinen Vater, der immer noch neben dem Bett stand und ins Leere starrte.

„Kann ich mit dir sprechen, Draco?" Sein Vater nickte und verließ mit Potter den Raum, ohne noch einmal seinen Sohn anzusehen.

Die anderen folgten den zwei Männern. Scorpius wagte es nicht, seine Mutter anzusehen.

ooo

Scorpius lag auf seinem Bett mit der halb leeren Flasche Tequila von Ben in seiner Hand. Er besah sich die Flasche und überlegte, dass er in seiner Situation vielleicht besser positiv denken sollte. Also hatte er eine halb volle Flasche Tequila. Er kicherte.

Er war mit Sicherheit nicht nur halb betrunken. Er hatte zuerst auf seinem Bett gelegen und an die Decke gestarrt. Das führte nur dazu, dass er sich selbst schrecklich bemitleidete. Und dann begann er sich zu langweilen. Er hatte sogar seine Sachen aufgeräumt und sein Bett gemacht, weil ihm langweilig war.

Die Tatsache, dass seine Pillen von Potter konfisziert waren, machte ihn nur noch nervöser, als er durch die gesamte Situation schon war. Er hatte zunehmend das Gefühl, das er keine Luft mehr bekam.

Da hatte er angefangen, die Sachen seiner Mitschüler zu durchsuchen. Und er war sogar beim ersten fündig geworden. Er hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen, sich auf sein Bett gelegt und war die Flasche systematisch angegangen.

Als es dunkler wurde, war ihm aufgefallen, dass niemand ihm etwas zum Mittagsessen gebracht hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und trank noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Jetzt lag er ganz im Dunklen und seine Gedanken begannen wieder, um seine Situation zu kreisen. Die Tür ging auf und jemand trat ein. Dieser jemand zündete die Kerzen im Raum an. Scorpius blinzelte in die Helligkeit und überlegte kurz, ob er die Vorhänge zu seinem Bett schließen sollte. Ließ es dann aber, weil er zu faul dazu war. Er schloss lieber die Augen.

Etwas wurde auf seinen Nachttisch gestellt. Erstaunt öffnete er nun doch die Augen und sah ein Tablett mit Essen. „Wie, die Hungertour schon vorbei? So verwöhnt bin ich auch nicht, dass ich schon nach 10 Stunden ohne Essen alles ausplaudere."

Er hörte ein Seufzen. Blinzelnd drehte er sich zu dem Geräusch. Er musste wirklich betrunkener sein, als er dachte. Er bildete sich ein, Rose zu sehen. Scorpius kicherte wieder. Er war so betrunken, dass er einen Hauselfen für Rose hielt.

„Was ist an deiner Situation so lustig?" Er kicherte weiter. „Alles! Ich halte einen Hauselfen für Rose Weasley." Und schon kicherte er weiter. Etwas traf ihn am Kopf. Verblüfft sah er dem Gegenstand hinterher. Ein kleines Brötchen rollte an die Bettkante. „Heh! Hauselfen dürfen so was nicht!" rief er empört.

Er hörte ein schnaubendes Geräusch. „Wenn du nicht so besoffen wärest, würde ich das für die unverschämteste Beleidigung halten, die du mir je an den Kopf geworfen hast. Ich sehe nicht wie ein Hauself aus!" Scorpius versuchte, seinen Kopf klarer zu bekommen und sich zu konzentrieren.

„Rose? Was machst du hier?" Ein weiteres Brötchen traf ihn am Kopf. „Dein Essen bringen!" Er schnappte sich das Brötchen. „Aber du sollst mich damit sicher nicht bewerfen." Sie lachte kalt. „Nein, das ist meine persönliche Note daran."

Er kaute auf dem trockenen Brötchen herum. „Rose, was machst du hier?" Sie saß auf Albus Bett und schaute auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoss. Jetzt sah sie ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue kalt an. „Hatten wir das nicht gerade?"

Er machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand. Sie sollte elegant und nonchalant wirken, wurde aber eher tölpelhaft in der Ausführung. „Wieso schickt man dich?" Sie schaute wieder auf ihre Hände. Ihre Locken fielen ihr dabei über die Schultern. Sie glänzten schön. Er erinnerte sich, wie weich sie waren. Dann erinnerte er sich an andere Stellen von Rose, die weich waren. Und kuschelig. Er musste sich konzentrieren!

„Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet." Freiwillig? „Wieso?" Sie begann, an ihren Fingern zu kneten. Sie hatte schöne Hände. Sehr elegant, mit langen Fingern. Kein Nagellack, das würde nicht passen. Konzentrieren!

„Ich war neugierig." Ah, ja, die ewig wissensdurstige Rose Weasley. Er hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen. Ihre Kleidung raschelte, dann hörte er ihre Schritte näher kommen und die Matratze am unteren Ende seines Bettes sank nach unten. Hm, Rose Weasley in seinem Bett ...

Sie sagte lange Zeit nichts. „Dealst du mit dem Zeug?" Ihr Onkel hatte sie also geschickt. „Was denkst du denn?" Sie rempelte gegen sein Bein. „Wenn ich wüsste, was ich denken sollte, dann würde ich nicht fragen." Er kicherte. „Denken solltest du, Rose Weasley, dass ich ein böser, böser Junge bin und du dich von mir fernhalten solltest!"

Durch seine Wimpern sah er, wie sie ihn ernst ansah. „Das glaube ich nicht! Ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich böse bist. Ich glaube, dass hier einiges schief gelaufen ist." Er schnaubte durch die Nase. „Ich sage dir, was schief gegangen ist: die Verhütung meiner Eltern! Weißt du, warum ich ein Einzelkind bin?"

Rose sah ihn fragend an. „Weil die Malfoys immer nur ein Kind haben?" Scorpius lachte trocken. „Weil mein Vater eigentlich keinem Kind antun wollte, mit seinem Namen durch die Gegend laufen zu müssen. Ich war nicht geplant, denn einen Plan für Kinder hätte es nicht gegeben!"

Rose runzelte die Stirn. „So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein." Wütend setzte er sich hastig auf. Fehler. Alles begann sich zu drehen. Als er das wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, sah er Rose wütend an. „Was weißt du denn davon, wie schlimm es ist in einer Schule anzufangen, wo niemand mit einem redet. Wo man, nur weil man ein Malfoy ist, verhext und verspottet wird – von allen Schülern, auch den älteren? Du warst doch noch niemals alleine. Du hast doch den ganzen Karottenbund immer dabei!"

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Ihre Lippen sahen einladend aus ... er musste sich besser konzentrieren!

„So schlimm kann es trotzdem nicht sein, schließlich hast du Freunde!" Er lachte humorlos. „Ja, die habe ich, aber die sind euch ja nicht gut genug. Deswegen sitze ich doch hier! Weil meine Freunde reinblütige Ewig-gestrige sind."

Er schwankte ein wenig. Es war einfach der Erdanziehung nachzugeben und so ließ er sich, elegant, wie ein gefällter Baum, nach vorne fallen. „Merlin, wie viel hast du getrunken?" Er lag mit seinem Kopf neben ihrem Oberschenkel und lächelte sie nur an.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie sah ihn mit weichen Augen an. „Nimmst du das Zeug selber?" Er sah zu ihr auf und fing mit einer Hand eine Strähne ihres Haares ein. Es war so weich, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Röte stieg in ihre Wangen. Das sah hübsch aus.

„Wenn du rot wirst, sieht das aus, wie bei den Rosen, die nur im Inneren eine dunklere Farbe haben." Entsetzt sah sie ihn an und die Farbe in ihrem Gesicht wurde dunkler.

„Scorpius! Du versuchst nur vom Thema abzulenken" er hatte sich nicht auf das Gespräch konzentriert. „Was?" Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Nimmst du die Pillen selber?"

Er nickte und legte dann beide Hände unter seine Wange. Dabei versuchte er, Rose nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. „Dann ist mir alles egal. Das ist gut." er spürte, wie sie ihm über die Haare strich.

„Das ist gar nicht gut, wenn dir alles egal ist." Er rückte ein Stück näher an sie heran. „Doch, ich kann ja sowieso nichts ändern!" Eine Weile schwieg sie und Scorpius fühlte, wie er anfing zu dösen.

„Hast du deswegen aufgehört, dir in der Schule Mühe zu geben?" Er gähnte ungeniert. „Wozu soll ich denn noch lernen und mir Mühe geben, wenn ich doch nichts anderes erreichen, werde als in der Firma meines Vaters zu arbeiten?"

Hatten sie das Gespräch nicht schon mal gehabt? „Habe ich dir schon mal erzählt." Murmelte er. Er spürte, wie das Bett nachgab und als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er ihre Augen genau vor sich. Rose lag neben ihm in seinem Bett?

„Tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht ernst genommen habe. Ich dachte, du kriegst das wieder in den Griff."

Ihre Nähe weckte ihn wieder soweit, dass er sich wieder auf ihre Worte konzentrieren konnte. „Habe das im Griff!" Ihre Hand strich über seine Wange. „Nennst du das hier, es im Griff haben? Nennst du Drogen nehmen, es im Griff haben?"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie an seine Wange. „Rose, was regst du dich auf? Kann dir doch egal sein." Er sah, wie sie die Augen schloss und seufzte. „Darüber haben wir auch schon gesprochen. Du hast so viel Potenzial!"

Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand und lachte. „Das hatten wir auch schon. Wir drehen uns im Kreis. Es ist egal, wie viel Potenzial ich habe, ich werde es nicht benötigen in meinem Leben."

Er spürte, wie sie ihre Hand unter seiner bewegte. Sie drehte sie und verflocht ihre Finger mit seinen und zog sie zwischen ihnen auf die Bettdecke. „Es tut mir weh, wenn du so redest. Ich finde es schrecklich, dass das so sein soll. Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren."

Er lachte wieder leise. „Du bist zu gut für diese Welt, Rose! Akzeptiere es. Du wirst eine wunderbare Karriere haben. Du wirst einen erfolgreichen, netten Mann kennenlernen und wundervolle Kinder bekommen, mit himmelblauen Augen und Locken.

Ich werde weiter mit meinen Freunden unterwegs sein und bei meinem Vater arbeiten. Vielleicht wird Avery mich über kurz oder lang in seine Vereinigung reinziehen und ich werde dann traditionell meine Zeit in Azkaban verbringen – falls ich das nicht schon bald machen werde. Meinst du, ich bekomme die Zelle von meinem Vater? Oder die von meinem Großvater? Vielleicht gibt es eine, die schon unser Namensschild trägt?" Er kicherte wieder bei der Vorstellung.

Sie schlug mit ihren verschlungenen Händen nach seinem Oberarm. „Sag' mal, Weasley, hat man dich mal wegen deiner latenten Gewalttätigkeit untersucht? Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns länger unterhalten, schlägst du mich."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Was? Doch kein so harter Kerl?" Er versuchte sie wieder wütend anzufunkeln, aber das kostete zu viel Kraft. Die Müdigkeit kam wieder.

„Scorp?" Er öffnete wieder seine Augen. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass es Zeit ist, dass du den Traditionen abschwörst. Du wirst weder jetzt, noch später in Azkaban landen."

Er schloss seine Augen wieder und lächelte. „Rose, du spinnst!"

Warme Dunkelheit umgab ihn.


	8. Suspendiert

Suspendiert

Scorpius saß in dem alten Zimmer seines Vaters im Hause seiner Großmutter und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie hatten ihn hierher abgeschoben.

Sie hatten ihn aus der Schule in das neue St. Habakuk Krankenhaus gebracht. Dort hatte er zwei Wochen eine 'Entgiftung' durchgemacht. Es hatte sich angefühlt wie zwei Wochen unter dem Cruciatusfluch. Der Heiler hatte ihm bei der Entlassung gesagt, seine körperliche Abhängigkeit sei nun Vergangenheit. Er müsse nun seine psychische Abhängigkeit bekämpfen.

Und dann hatten seine Eltern ihn zu diesem Psychospinner gebracht. Der hatte mit sanfter Stimme versucht, ihn über seine Probleme auszuhorchen. Warum er die Pillen genommen hatte, warum er in die 'falschen Kreise' geraten sei.

Scorpius hatte nur aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Drei Tage lang hatten seine Eltern ihn hingebracht und er hatte aus dem verdammten Fenster gestarrt. Der Typ hatte nicht ein Wort aus ihm herausgebracht.

Nach dem dritten Tag hatte der Psychoheiler sich mit seinen Eltern unterhalten. Dann waren sie schweigend nach Hause geflot. Schweigend hatten sich seine Eltern angesehen, dann hatte sein Vater ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer gebeten.

Sein Vater hatte ihn noch nie zu einer Unterredung in sein Arbeitszimmer gebeten. Nervös war Scorpius ihm gefolgt. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sein Vater sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzen würde. Aber er drehte sich in der Mitte des Zimmers um und musterte seinen Sohn kalt, arrogant und abschätzend.

„Der Heiler sagt, du kooperierst nicht." Scorpius blieb stumm. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?

Sein Vater schob sich die Ärmel nach oben. Die Tätowierung an seinem linken Unterarm war deutlich zu sehen. „Gut, wenn du nicht kooperieren möchtest, dann werden wir andere Wege einschlagen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche. Er hielt ihn lose in der Hand, schlug damit leicht an sein Bein. Wie hypnotisiert folgte Scorpius dieser kleinen rhythmischen Bewegung.

Mit kalter Stimme fuhr Draco Malfoy fort: „Wir haben es im Guten versucht. Aber das scheint ja nicht gut genug für dich zu sein." Scorpius sah vor sich auf den Boden. Sein Vater würde sich schon wieder beruhigen. Er war noch nie lange auf ihn wütend gewesen.

„Schau mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Erschrocken schaute Scorpius auf. Die Stimme seines Vaters hallte noch in dem kleinen Raum wieder, so laut hatte er geschrien.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sein Vater im Krieg ein Todesser war, aber er hatte es sich nie vorstellen können. Zum ersten Mal konnte er es sich wirklich vorstellen. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Angst vor seinem Vater.

Dracos Augen blitzen vor kalter Wut, alles andere an seinem Gesicht war reglos. Er sah blasser aus als sonst.

„Ich werde jetzt eine gute alte Malfoy Tradition fortsetzen. Das wird dir sicher gefallen!" Sein Vater trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Scorpius trat unwillkürlich einen zurück. Sein Blick zuckte kurz zu dem Dunklen Mal am Arm seines Vaters, dann wieder zurück zu dessen grässlich kalten Augen.

Der Mund seines Vaters zuckte verächtlich. „Keine Angst, mein Sohn. Ich werde dir keinen körperlichen Schaden zufügen!" Seine Stimme tropfte vor Verachtung. Dann sah er ihn von oben herab an. „Du bist eine Schande für den Namen Malfoy! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals zu meinem eigenen Sohn sagen würde, aber du bist eine einzige Enttäuschung! Du bist erbärmlich! Schwach! Jämmerlich!"

Scorpius hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Seine Eltern hatten nicht oft mit ihm geschimpft und sie hatten ihn nie geschlagen. Immer hatten sie beteuert, dass sie stolz auf ihn waren und ihn liebten. Wie hatte sein eigener Vater ihn all die Jahre lang nur so belügen können? Das war ein einziger Alptraum.

„Ich will dich nicht mehr unter meinem Dach haben. Ich habe die letzten Jahre jeden Tag damit verbracht, gegen die Vergangenheit zu kämpfen. Ich habe dir das alles erzählt und du fängst den ganzen Mist von vorne an!" Seine Stimme war wütend, voller Hass.

Sein Vater drehte sich um und lief wieder in die Mitte des Zimmers. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm sprach Draco Malfoy weiter. „Du wirst zu deiner Großmutter gehen. Die Schule wird dir die Hausarbeiten bis auf Weiteres per Eule schicken. Wir erwarten, dass deine Noten auch weiterhin den gleichen gehobenen Standard, wie bisher haben werden."

Er drehte sich wieder um. „Meine Mutter hat sich bereit erklärt, dich aufzunehmen. So lange du dich nicht dazu entschließt mit uns zu kooperieren, möchten wir dich hier nicht mehr sehen."

Mit großen Schritten trat er an Scorpius vorbei zur Tür. Mit der Hand an der Türklinke machte er noch einmal Halt. „Deine Großmutter erwartet dich zum Fünfuhrtee. Wir schicken dir deine Sachen nach." Und damit verließ er das Zimmer.

Und nun saß er seit gestern Nachmittag hier und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Seine Mutter hatte er nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte schon die ersten Aufgaben aus der Schule erhalten. Aber sobald er ein Buch aufschlug, wurde er nervös und konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Er wünschte sich, er hätte seine Pillen, Alkohol, irgendetwas, dass sein Leben erträglicher machen würde. Etwas, das ihn vergessen ließ, dass seine eigenen Eltern ihn nicht wollten.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Scorpius drehte sich zur Tür und sah, wie seine Großmutter hereintrat. Sie blieb in der Tür stehen, erschrocken legte sie die Hand vor den Mund.

„Merlin, ich hatte einen Moment gedacht, du bist Draco. Nach Azkaban hat er tagelang nur an dem Fenster gesessen und hinaus gesehen." Scorpius konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

Seine Großmutter war keine gefühlsbetonte Frau. Sie hatte ihn verwöhnt, aber selten umarmt. Einen Kuss auf jede ihrer Wangen, zur Begrüßung war auch schon alles. Tränen in den Augen? Das passte nicht zu dieser Frau.

Sie trat zu ihm und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Seufzend sah sie ihn an.

„Deine Eltern haben mich gebeten, dir von meiner Jugend zu erzählen, von meinen Schwestern, dem ersten Krieg, deinem Großvater und Voldemort."

Scorpius konnte es kaum glauben. „Du wirst mir von Großvater erzählen?" Lucius Malfoy war ein Tabu in der Familie. Niemand sprach über ihn. Es war, als ob es ihn nie gegeben hätte.

Narcissa strich sich die Robe glatt. „Ja, ich werde dir von deinem Großvater erzählen. Und ich hoffe, du wirst daraus die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen, denn es wird mir nicht leicht fallen." Sie stand auf.

„Das Essen ist fertig. Komme bitte mit hinunter. Nach dem Essen wird Andromeda kommen. Ich habe sie gebeten, dabei zu sein. Du solltest ihre Seite ebenfalls hören." Narcissa schritt zur Tür.

Seine Großmutter drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal zu ihm um. „Wir hoffen, dass es dir hilft, Dinge im rechten Licht zu sehen. Ich habe meine Eltern, meine Schwester, meine Freunde und meinen Ehemann wegen dieser Ideologie verloren. Ich möchte nicht noch meinen einzigen Enkel an die gleiche Sache verlieren." Dann lächelte sie. „Und vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, das ich endlich darüber spreche!"

Das Essen war eine schweigsame Angelegenheit. Danach ließ seine Großmutter das Geschirr sich selber abspülen. Gemeinsam liefen sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie wies ihm einen Platz auf dem Sofa zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Mit einem Schlencker ihres Zauberstabs schwebten mehrere große, dicke, ledergebundene Bücher herbei. Behutsam landeten sie auf dem Couchtisch.

Kaum lagen die Bücher auf dem Tisch, trat auch schon seine Großtante Andromeda aus dem Kamin. „Hallo Cissa, Scorpius! Bin ich zu spät?" Andromeda Tonks trat zu ihrer Schwester und begrüßte sie mit einer Umarmung. Dann trat sie zu Scorpius. Er stand auf und gab ihr einen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange.

„Setz' dich Andy. Ich habe gerade erst die Fotoalben geholt." Andromedas Blick fiel auf eines der Bücher. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Cissa! Von all den Dingen, die du damals aus dem Manor hättest mitnehmen können, hast du das mitgenommen?" Sie deutete auf das Buch, dessen Einband schon ganz schwarz war. Es musste sehr alt sein. Scorpius konnte gerade noch die Schrift entziffern: 'Abstammungslehre der Brittischen Zauberer'.

Sein Großmutter zuckte mit der Schulter. „Es hat mich an zu Hause erinnert. Und ich dachte, ich würde es vielleicht noch einmal brauchen." Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. „Verbrennen sollte man das Ding!" Dann seufzte sie. „Aber dann wäre immer noch alles in meinem Kopf!"

Scorpius sah verwirrt zu den zwei Frauen. Narcissa erklärte: „Unser Vater hat es uns auswendig lernen lassen. Es sind die Stammbäume aller Zaubererfamilien in Großbritannien. Das war wichtig in unseren Kreisen." Scorpius Augen wurden groß. Das musste schlimmer als Geschichtsunterricht sein.

„Aber warum musstet ihr das lernen?" Andromeda lachte. „Weil das dazugehörte. Man wusste, wie alle miteinander verwandt waren, wie reinblütig sie waren, wie viele Kinder sie hatten. Das war der Boden für jedes Verhalten in der gehobenen, reinblütigen Gesellschaft. Man wurde eingeladen aufgrund der Abstammung. Man bekam bei Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen Plätze zugewiesen aufgrund von diesem Buch." Ihre Stimme klang bitter. „Und glaube mir, Scorpius, wir Blacks waren immer eingeladen und saßen immer in der ersten Reihe!"

Narcissa hob abwehrend die Hand. „Andy, wir sollten nicht gleich mit so etwas anfangen." Andromeda, die sich mittlerweile in einen Sessel gesetzt hatte, sah sie fragend an. „Aber sonst versteht er das alles doch nicht."

Narcissa lehnte sich zurück. „Ich glaube, das wird komplizierter als ich dachte." Andromeda überlegte kurz. „Gut lass uns am Anfang anfangen. Wie das war, als wir klein waren."

Narcissa lachte. „Als du und Bella euch permanent gestritten habt?" Andromeda stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Ja, warum nicht. Aber erzähle du."

Narcissa lächelte. Sie nahm das erste Buch vom Tisch und öffnete es. Scorpius rückte näher an seine Großmutter, um die Bilder sehen zu können.

„Wir waren die Blacks. Eine der reichsten und reinblütigsten Familien im Lande. Neben den Blacks gab es nur noch die Potters, Lestranges, Elderwoods und Malfoys, die ebenbürtig waren.

Meine Eltern hatten drei Mädchen und der Bruder meines Vaters hatte zwei Jungen."

Scorpius sah auf ein Familienfoto. Ein streng schauender älterer Mann mit Schnauzbart, seine blonde Frau, zwei Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken, die fast wie Zwillinge aussahen.

„Unsere Mutter starb kurz nach meiner Geburt. Vater erzog uns streng in den gesellschaftlichen Dingen. Oder vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen: Er ließ uns streng erziehen. Wir hatten die besten Tischmanieren, zogen nie ein Kleid zu einer Einladung zweimal an und waren überall gerne gesehen. Vater sahen wir nur selten. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Ministerium, bei seinen Geschäften oder in seinem Herrenclub.

Bella war die Älteste. Sie hatte einen starken Willen und ein herrschsüchtiges Temperament. Wenn es darum ging, ihren Willen durchzusetzen, nutze sie alle Mittel. Aber sie hatte sehr viel Charme, daher nahm es ihr niemand übel. Vater liebte sie über alles und erfüllte ihr jeden Wunsch. Andromeda war genauso willensstark und temperamentvoll, aber rücksichtsvoller. Die zwei gerieten andauernd aneinander. Und ich versuchte meist einfach nicht aufzufallen."

Andromeda fiel ein. „Als Narcissa geboren wurde, hatte sie schon Haare. Und als wir sahen, dass sie blond war, dachten Bella und ich, sie müsse ein Engel sein." sie kicherte. „Ich war ja erst drei und Bella fünf."

Narcissas Lächeln verschwand, als sie wieder zu erzählen begann. „Unser Vater hasste mich. Er ignorierte mich. Ich existierte nicht für ihn. Ich war das letzte Stückchen Schmach: das letzte Kind, dass er haben würde und ein weiteres Mädchen. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, wer mir meinen Namen gab oder warum ich nicht nach einem Stern benannt wurde, wie der Rest der Familie. Ich habe oft wach gelegen und darüber nachgedacht. Viele der Familie Black haben ihr Leben so gelebt: Sie haben hell gebrannt und sind verglüht."

„Eine Narcissa kämpft sich im Frühling durch die widrigen Umstände und ist ein Freudenstrahl nach dem langen Winter!" warf Andromeda ein. Narcissa sah liebevoll zu ihrer Schwester. Andromeda grinste. „Ich habe auch oft darüber nachgedacht!"

Narcissa seufzte. „Aber das kam später. Wir wuchsen also in unserem Herrenhaus auf, wurden in Abstammungskunde unterrichtet, im Tanzen und Konversation betreiben, bis wir nach Hogwarts kamen. Das Leben der Damen der Gesellschaft drehte sich um Nachmittagstees, Abendessen, Bälle und Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen. Sie verbrachten kaum einen ganzen Tag zu Hause. Und wenn, dann luden sie selber ein. Da Mutter tot war, übernahm das für uns Tante Walburga. Wir wurden auf diesen Veranstaltungen kurz vorgeführt und durften dann wieder gehen. So wuchsen wir eng mit unseren Cousins Sirius und Regulus auf, als wären sie unsere Brüder.

Erst nach unserer offiziellen Einführung in die Gesellschaft mit 16 Jahren, nahmen wir an all den größeren Veranstaltungen teil."

Andromeda warf ein: „Es war fürchterlich steif und förmlich. Zum Gähnen langweilig!" Narcissa schüttelte streng den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht! Die Hochzeiten und Bälle waren aufregend!" Andromeda legte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. „Das stimmt!" gab sie dann zu.

„Hochzeiten wurden früh geplant. Manche Kinder wurden schon kurz nach der Geburt verlobt. Unsere Eltern hatten das nicht gemacht. Ich denke, Vater wollte durch zu frühe Vereinbarungen nicht einen Fehler begehen."

Andromeda lachte humorlos. „Man wusste ja nie, wer noch plötzlich einen Sohn bekam."

Narcissa nicke ernsthaft. Dann blätterte sie einige Seiten in dem Fotoalbum um. „Das hier sind unser Onkel, seine Frau und die zwei Jungs Sirius und Regulus. Unsere Tante war eine schreckliche Frau. Sie hat die Jungs immer fürchterlich bestraft. Sie verbrachten ganze Tage in dunklen Kellerräumen ohne Essen oder wurden schmerzhaften Flüchen ausgesetzt für das kleinste Vergehen. Tante Walburga hat immer gesagt, mit Jungen müsse man härter umgehen, sonst würden sie zu sehr über die Strenge schlagen."

„Was beide dann ja auch getan haben. Trotz oder gerade wegen ihrer strengen Erziehung!" Andromeda lehnte sich vor, um das Foto ebenfalls sehen zu können.

Narcissa erzählte weiter. „Sirius und Reg waren oft bei uns. Und als dann beide meiner Schwestern in Hogwarts waren, spielte ich oft mit Sirius und Reg. Dann kamen auch wir nach Hogwarts und alles änderte sich."

Scorpius sah auf und sah, wie dunkle Schatten über die Gesichter der zwei Frauen glitten. Andromeda sah verloren auf das Fotoalbum. „Manchmal denke ich, das Unglück begann damit, das Sirius nach Gryffindor kam." Sie hob den Blick und schaute Scorpius an.

„Sein Mutter war außer sich. Ich meine, unsere ganze Familie war schockiert. Kein Black war je zuvor in einem anderen Haus gewesen als in Slytherin. Aber das es dann auch noch Gryffindor war, das war ein Skandal. Als der Hut 'Gryffindor' geschrien hat, sind wir alle zu Dumbeldore und haben protestiert. Aber da gab es kein Rütteln!

Sirius sah so unglücklich aus. Aber dann beruhigte sich alles wieder. Das musste ja nichts heißen. Es war schließlich nur ein Schulhaus. Aber Tante Walburga hatte danach kein Mitleid mehr mit ihrem Sohn. Man hatte das Gefühl, sie wollte es aus ihm herausbluten lassen, so oft hat sie ihn bestraft.

Bella war fast genauso wütend. Sie hat Sirius vergöttert. Er war das männliche Ebenbild zu ihr. Charmant und willensstark. Er bekam immer, was er wollte. Bella behandelte ihn, wie ihren Schoßhund oder so etwas. Als er nach Gryffindor kam, war sie außer sich. Vor allem als er sich mit den anderen Jungen dort anfreundete. Und sie begann Sirius zu hassen. Je mehr Sirius mit seinen Freunden aus Gryffindor zusammen war, desto mehr verabscheute Bella ihn. Er war nicht nur ein gemeiner Blutsverräter – er hatte die Familie und sie persönlich verraten. Das hat sie ihm nie verziehen.

Sirius wurde durch das Verhalten der Familie immer mehr zu James Potter und seiner Familie gedrängt. Die Potters waren modern. Sie hatten beide einen Beruf ergriffen. Und dann auch noch einen sehr Banalen: Sie waren beide Auroren. Das lag natürlich daran, dass sie im Krieg gegen Grindelwald auf Dumbledores Seite gestanden hatten. Im Gegensatz zu den Blacks. Das brachte die Familie natürlich noch mehr auf. Es war ein elender Teufelskreis. Den Sirius am Ende durchbrach, indem er von zu Hause fortging.

Reg war am Boden zerstört. Er wurde natürlich nach Slytherin gewählt. Bella nahm ihn unter ihre Fittiche. Das war so eine Art Strafe für Sirius. Reg übernahm seine Stellung. Sie liebte ihn abgöttisch, so wie sie alles schöne und Reinblütige liebte. So, wie sie zuvor Sirius geliebt hatte."

Narcissa blätterte weiter. Scorpius sah Bilder von Bella und ihren Schwestern und Regulus. Keine Fotos mit Sirius.

„Und dann setzte Bella sich in den Kopf, sie müsse unbedingt Rudolphus heiraten. Natürlich konnte sie sich nichts Einfaches aussuchen. Rudolphus war verlobt – seit Kindheit an. Aus den normalen Gründen heraus. Sein Vater und der von Alice waren Geschäftspartner. Bella umgarnte Rudolphus und natürlich erlag er ihrem Charme. Sie ließ sich von ihm verführen und rannte am nächsten Morgen zu Vater und machte eine riesige Szene. Vater verschwand wutentbrannt und kam erst abends zurück."

Die zwei Schwestern sahen sich stumm an. Dann wandte sich Andromeda an Scorpius. „Er verkündete, dass Bella sobald wie möglich Rudolphus heiraten würde. Außerdem hätte er gleich vorgesorgt, damit wir nicht auch 'Probleme' machen würden." Sie verzog das Gesicht ironisch.

Narcissa fuhr fort. „Er hatte Andromeda mit Parcival Goyle verlobt und mich mit Lucius Malfoy."

Andromeda mischte sich wieder ein. „Im Gegensatz zu Cissa, die mit Lucius einen Haupttreffer landete, war ich am Boden zerstört. Parcival Goyle war nicht nur über 50 Jahre alt, er sah aus wie ein dressierter Gorilla. Er hatte nur schlechtere Manieren als ein dressierter Gorilla. Seine Söhne aus erster Ehe waren älter als ich."

Narcissa nickte. „Es war schrecklich! Ich machte mir um Lucius keine Gedanken. Ich kannte ihn. Er hatte in dem Jahr, als ich nach Hogwarts kam, seinen Abschluss gemacht. Er war öfter auf den gleichen gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen, wie wir. Er sah gut aus und hatte vorzügliche Manieren. Aber Goyle..."

Andromeda hob die Hand. „Lass' mich weiter erzählen. Dass alles passierte in den Weihnachtsferien von Bellas Abschlussjahr. Ich hatte also noch gut 1 ½ Jahre Zeit. Slughorn, unser Tränkemeister hatte mich im Jahr davor mit Theodor Tonks in ein Projekt gesteckt. Teddy war lustig. Ganz anders als die Jungen aus der Gesellschaft. Er war muggelgeboren und in Hufflepuff. Das alleine genügte, damit Bella einen ihrer Anfälle hatte und Slughorn fast ins Nirvana hexte, als sie von unserer gemeinsamen Projektarbeit erfuhr.

Teddy hatte mehrere Anläufe unternommen, aber ich hatte ihn immer wieder abgewiesen. Nicht, weil ich ihn nicht mochte. Aber wozu sollte ich meine Zeit und Gefühle mit ihm vergeuden? Es würde ja doch zu nichts führen. Aber nach den Ferien war ich entschlossen, das beste aus meinem Leben zu machen, so lange ich noch konnte.

Bella machte doch auch dauernd, was sie wollte. Das konnte ich auch! Also verabredete ich mich heimlich mit Teddy.

In den darauf folgenden Ferien waren wir alle vollauf mit Bellas Hochzeit beschäftigt. Natürlich war nur das Beste gut genug. Es wurde das gesellschaftliche Ereignis des Jahres."

Narcissa warf lächelnd ein. „Man sprach noch jahrelang von der Hochzeit. Ich hörte immer wieder 'damals auf der Lestrange Hochzeit war die Dekoration schöner', 'das Essen besser', 'die Musik schwungvoller'."

Andromeda rollte die Augen. „Keiner danach hat auch jemals wieder so viel Geld für eine Hochzeit ausgegeben! Auf der Hochzeit hatten Cissa und ich unseren ersten öffentlichen Auftritt mit unseren Verlobten.

Um es kurz zu machen: Es war grauenhaft! Parcival hat meine Füße beim Tanzen platt getreten und versuchte mich abzuschlabbern. Eigentlich hat er noch mehr versucht, aber das habe ich die Jahre darauf verdrängt!"

Andromeda sah ihre Schwester grinsend an. „Aber Cissa hier, schwebte auf Wolke Sieben. Lucius war galant und ein guter Tänzer und hat sich überhaupt vorbildlich verhalten!" Scorpius stellte erstaunt fest, dass seine Großmutter plötzlich rosige Wangen und ein Glitzern im Auge hatte. Sie blätterte in dem Fotoalbum und deutete stumm auf einige Fotos.

Eines zeigte Andromeda mit diesem Parcival. Sie hatte mit ihrer Beschreibung recht gehabt. Er sah aus wie ein Gorilla in feierlichen Roben. Auf dem Bild beugte er sich vor, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Dabei stierte er ihren Ausschnitt hinab. Andromeda zuckte auf dem Bild erschrocken zurück. Ihr Gesicht blieb dabei höflich ausdruckslos.

Auf dem anderen Foto sah man, wie ein blonder junger Mann seiner Großmutter die Hand küsste, während er sie über ihren Handrücken charmant anlächelte. Die Wangen seiner Großmutter hatten den gleichen rosigen Ton wie gerade jetzt. Die zwei sahen definitiv verliebt aus.

Scorpius sah auf. „Aber was ist dann passiert?"

Andromda lachte. „Teddy hatte nichts von meiner Verlobung gewusst und hat es erst durch die Zeitung erfahren. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass er den Gesellschaftsteil liest? Jedenfalls hat er mich am ersten September des gleichen Jahres noch im Zug zur Rede gestellt. Da habe ich ihm alles erzählt. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass er nicht gerne gehört hat, dass ich nur mit ihm zusammen war, um noch etwas zu erleben, bevor ich lebendig begraben wurde.

Wir haben uns dann doch geeinigt. Aber als es immer mehr auf das Ende des Schuljahres zuging, war uns beiden klar, dass wir es nicht enden lassen wollten. Und dann bemerkte ich, dass ich schwanger war. Ich bin kurz nach den Prüfungen mit Teddy durchgebrannt. Und kaum drei Monate später kam unser kleines Mädchen."

Andromeda sah Narcissa auffordernd an. Die verzog das Gesicht. „Es war ein riesiger Skandal. Tante Walburga war unglaublich hämisch. Andromeda hatte sogar die Schande von Sirius übertroffen. Vater schäumte vor Wut. Bella ... sie stellte Vater noch in den Schatten. Die zwei haben das gesamte Mobiliar in unserem Haus zertrümmert. Und dabei auch die meisten der Hauselfen getötet."

Scorpius riss die Augen auf. „Die Hauselfen? Einfach so? Hat da niemand etwas gesagt?" Seine Großmutter zuckte mit den Achseln. „Natürlich gab es Gesetzte, aber was hinter den Mauern eines Herrenhauses vor sich ging, das ging niemanden etwas an. Offiziell hatte irgendeine ansteckende Krankheit die Elfen getötet."

Narcissas Augen verengten sich, als sie Scorpius musterte. „Und was hat es auch schon bedeutet? Die Hauselfen sind niedere Kreaturen. Praktisch, aber nicht mehr wert als ein Hund oder eine Katze. Wahrscheinlich sogar weniger - wenn ich mir anschaue, was man für eine reinrassige Perserkatze so zahlen muss."

Entsetzt sah Scorpius seine Großmutter an. Die hob nur ihre linke Augenbraue leicht. „Nun, Scorpius, bist du entsetzt? Aber so war das damals. Wir waren die reinblütigen, die Herrscher, die Krone der Schöpfung. Hauselfen, Muggel, anderes magische Gesindel war nichts wert. Gar nichts. Man konnte sie nutzen, aber wenn sie unbrauchbar waren oder man von ihnen gelangweilt war, entsorgte man sie einfach."

Scorpius sah Hilfe suchend zu seiner Großtante. Aber die sah ihn genauso kalt an. „Hat man dir das nicht erzählt? Mein Mann war nichts wert. Wenn einer der Familie es zuwege gebracht hätte ihn zu töten, dann wäre das höchstens eine Bagatelle gewesen. Ein paar Galeonen hier und da und mehr hätte man von dem Vorfall nicht mehr gehört."

Narcissa nickte. „Und es war auch nicht so, als hätten sie es nicht geplant. Vater und Bella sind tagelang auf der Suche nach euch gewesen."

Andromeda lachte. „Ja, weil die zwei zu einfach gedacht haben. Wir waren die ganze Zeit in London – in Muggel-London. Wir haben es geschafft, über drei Jahre nicht einmal zu zaubern. Und trotzdem haben wir überlebt." Sie grinste.

Narcissa sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Drei Jahre? Das hast du mir auch nie erzählt." Andromeda zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wieso nur drei Jahre?" Scorpius versuchte, die zwei wieder zum Punkt zu bringen. Andromeda zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe Cissa nach drei Jahren kontaktiert und gefragt, ob es noch gefährlich sei."

Narcissa nickte. „Nachdem Andy verschwunden war, war bestimmt ein halbes Jahr der Teufel los. Ich war wirklich froh wieder in der Schule zu sein. Aber als ich dann mit meinem Abschluss in der Tasche wieder zu Hause war, sprach keiner mehr von Andy. Alle sprachen nur noch von der neuen Bewegung. Lucius und Bella nahmen mich auf die Veranstaltungen mit. Voldemort war damals ein Mann im besten Alter. Er war charismatisch und gut aussehend. Wenn er redete, hörten alle wie gebannt zu.

Seine Vorstellungen entsprachen unserer Erziehung. Wir waren die Krone der Schöpfung, wir wollten die Welt beherrschen, wir sollten alle anderen auf ihre Plätze verweisen, wo sie hingehörten – unter uns! Wir würden die Schmach von Grindelwalds Fall austilgen. Wir würden die Welt verändern!"

Scorpius sah sie mit großen Augen an. Narcissas Augen hatten ein wehmütiges Glitzern. Andromeda räusperte sich und riss damit ihre Schwester aus ihren Erinnerungen.

„Ich weiß, das sollte man heute nicht mehr sagen, aber das waren gute Zeiten für mich. Lucius war aufmerksam. Wir waren gerade frisch verheiratet und alles war neu. Ich gab nun die Gesellschaften, Abendessen und Nachmittagstees. Abends kam Lucius und er war so voller Leben. Nach den Veranstaltungen der Todesser waren wir alle vollkommen aufgedreht, wie betrunken. Das Leben war voller Möglichkeiten."

Andromeda nickte. „Auch wenn das merkwürdig klingt, aber uns ging es ähnlich. Wir lebten ohne Magie und uns ging es gut. Jedes Mal wenn wir etwas neues entdeckten, waren wir wie kleine Kinder. Oder besser gesagt, ich war wie ein kleines Kind. Ted freute sich einfach über meine Begeisterung. Und wir hatten unsere kleine Nymphadora. Ich denke, das war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm."

Narcissa nickte. „Es fing an, kurz, nachdem Andy mich kontaktierte. Lucius verschwand ganze Nächte lang. Dann hatte er eines Tages das Dunklen Mal am Arm. Bella und Rudolphus folgten wenige Tage danach. Das Mal machte mich nervös. Das war kein normales Zeichen für einen Geheimbund. Es war obszön und groß. Lucius trug es mit stolz – zumindest in unseren vier Wänden.

Immer häufiger kamen in der Zeitung Berichte über das Verschwinden von Politikern oder anderen Personen. Dann schwabbten sogar die Muggelnachrichten zu uns. Menschen wurden an allen Ecken umgebracht. Und dann kam Lucius eines Nachts blutüberströmt in unser Schlafzimmer gestürzt. Kaum hatte ich ihn einigermaßen zusammengeflickt, da klopften auch schon die Auroren an. Das Haus wurde durchsucht, aber nichts wurde gefunden.

Ich stellte Lucius zur Rede und er erzählte mir von gezielten Einsätzen gegen Muggel und Feinde der neuen Bewegung. Sie hatten schon unglaublich viele Muggel getötet. Sie starben so leicht, man musste nicht einmal Avada Kedavra nutzen. Schneideflüche oder Erstickungszauber reichten voll und ganz. Sie gingen sehr systematisch vor. Explosionen in den Regierungsvierteln und in Einkaufsbereichen. Das traf viele Muggel und versetzte sie in kopflose Panik.

Es machte mir Angst. Lucius sah an diesem Abend nicht aus, als wäre es einfach gewesen. Die Auroren kamen ihnen langsam auf die Spur und die Kämpfe würden härter und blutiger werden.

Eine Woche später wurde bei einem Ball in unserem Haus eine zweite Hausdurchsuchung durchgeführt. Alle unsere Gäste waren versammelt. Alle wurden durchsucht. Es war beschämend. Unter den Auroren befanden sich auch Alice und Frank Longbottom. Alice, die ehemalige Verlobte von Rudolphus. Sie hatte zwar ihre große Liebe gefunden, aber sie hatte es Bella und Vater nicht verziehen, was sie ihr angetan hatten. An diesem Abend reizte sie Vater in einem Verhör bis auf das Blut. Vater regte sich schrecklich auf und erlitt einen Schlaganfall. Die Auroren dachten, er würde den Anfall nur vortäuschen, daher wurde er zu spät nach St. Mungos gebracht. Er starb kurz nach seiner Ankunft im Krankenhaus.

Bella war wohl die Einzige, die wirklich um ihn trauerte. Sie schloss sich die drei Tage bis zur Beerdigung in ihrem Schlafzimmer ein. Sie ließ niemanden ein. Als sie zur Beerdigung herauskam, war sie ein Eisblock. Sie hatte Rache geschworen. Und was Bella wollte, bekam sie normalerweise auch.

Ganz oben auf ihrer Liste standen Sirius und Andy, dann kamen die Longbottoms. Und wer weiß, wer noch darauf stand. An Sirius kam sie nicht heran, auch nicht an Andy. Also versuchte sie, die Longbottoms in die Finger zu bekommen. Sie war wie besessen von der Idee.

Lucius verschwand immer häufiger. Und er veränderte sich. Er wurde kälter, härter. Er hatte manchmal ein hektisches Glitzern in den Augen. Und einmal hat er mich fast umgebracht, als ich ihn überraschte. Das alles machte mir mehr und mehr Angst.

Ich bat ihn, mich mit zu den Treffen zu nehmen, wie früher. Ich wollte wissen, was vor sich ging. Aber er meinte, das sei kein Ort für eine Dame. Dass meine Schwester auch dabei war, ließ er nicht gelten.

Bella veränderte sich auf noch erschreckendere Weise. Der Verlust von Sirius und Andy hatte sie härter werden lassen. Sie wurde unerbittlich. Aber der Tod unseres Vaters war der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Sie verlor ihren Charme. Sie war nur noch Ecken und Kanten. Ihr Temperament wurde unerträglich. Und sie schien keine Nacht zu schlafen, schien immer unterwegs zu sein. Immer wenn ich sie sah, war sie gerade erst aufgestanden, nachmittags um drei!

Erst viel später erzählte mir Lucius, dass sie fast jede Nacht mit den Männern loszog. Sie übernahm mehr Aufgaben als die anderen. Und sie war schrecklicher als alle zusammen."

Narcissa hatte einen verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck. Andromeda begann zu erzählen. „Ted und ich sind mehrmals gefragt worden, ob wir dem Orden des Phoenix beitreten wollten. Aber wir waren beide keine Kämpfernaturen. Unser Potenzial war mit der Auflehnung gegen meinen Vater erschöpft.

Sirius besuchte uns manchmal und erzählte von Bella. Sie verkündete jedem, der es hören konnte, dass sie auf der Suche nach mir und Sirius war. Dass die toten Muggel nur zum Üben waren. Mehr als einmal hatte sie Nachrichten an Leichen hinterlassen. Man konnte es ihr nie nachweisen, aber es war offensichtlich.

An einer gehäuteten Leiche hatte sie einen Zettel auf der Stirn hinterlassen. ‚Der Hundsstern wird genauso untergehen!'. Der Mann hatte noch gelebt, nachdem die Haut entfernt worden war. Sie hatte ihn mit einem Erstickungszauber getötet. Sirius hatte keine Angst vor ihr. Er war ein idiotischer Held.

Aber ich wachte jede Nacht schweißgebadet auf. Es gab auch eine Warnung für mich. Eine Familie mit einem kleinen Mädchen. Im Bericht der Auroren hatte gestanden, dass das Kind an seinen schweren inneren Verletzungen aufgrund von Tritten gestorben war. Dem Mann hatte man alle Finger und Zehen und die Zunge abgeschnitten und seine Augen ausgestochen. Dann hatte man ihn verbluten lassen. Die Frau hatte man am Leben gelassen. Man hatte ihr einen Satz beigebracht, wie einem Papagei. ‚Kassiopeias Tochter wird das gleiche Schicksal ereilen!' Sie wiederholte den Satz immer und immer wieder. Bella hatte sie mitten auf die Winkelgasse gesetzt, wo sie jeder sehen konnte. Daher kam ihr Fall in die Zeitung. Und so erfuhr ich davon."

Scorpius hatte sich der Magen umgedreht. Leicht erstickt sagte er: „Sie war total verrückt!"

Andromeda lachte trocken. „Nein, Scorpius, um so etwas zu tun, muss man nicht verrückt sein. Die Frau, der Mann, das Kind – sie waren alle Muggel. Weniger wert, als der Dreck unter ihren Schuhen. Sie nutze sie, wie ein Künstler seine Leinwand oder Ton verwendet."

Scorpius konnte den Gedanken nicht erfassen. Er war ihm zu groß, zu abwegig, zu sperrig. Man brachte Menschen nicht um – egal ob Muggel oder nicht – nur um eine Nachricht zu überbringen; schon gar nicht auf so perverse Weise!

„So ging das einige Jahre. Ich wurde schwanger und bekam Draco. Ich versuchte in einer Seifenblase zu leben, die nur mich und das Baby umschloss. Alles darüber hinaus wollte ich nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Sobald ich mich etwas hinaus wagte, erfasste mich Panik. Bella driftete immer mehr ab. Es gingen Gerüchte, sie hätte eine Affäre mit Voldemort. Rudolphus ignorierte das. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es stimmte, aber zumindest verhielt sie sich so. Lucius sonderte sich immer mehr von mir ab. Er bekam merkwürdige Ticks. Er wusch sich stundenlang die Hände oder duschte.

Und dann bekam Bella endlich ihre Rache. Sie bekam die Longbottoms in die Finger. Ich war entsetzt, als in den Zeitungen beschrieben wurde, wie sie die zwei durch den Cruciatusfluch in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Und die zwei hatten ein Baby, so alt wie mein Draco.

Bella tauchte danach unter. Zusammen mit Rudolphus. Die Auroren kamen fast täglich in unser Haus. Befragten uns und untersuchten das Haus. Ich wurde selbst fast wahnsinnig. Jedes Mal wenn es klopfte, dachte ich, sie holen Lucius endgültig. Denn trotz der immer größer werdenden Gefahr verschwand Lucius jede Nacht. Ich flehte ihn an. Aber er sagte, er müsse, sonst würde Voldemort Draco oder mir etwas antun.

Das war das erste Mal, das er mir von Drohungen gegen uns erzählte. Ich hatte gedacht, er würde das alles aus Überzeugung tun. Aber mittlerweile waren ihm wohl auch Zweifel gekommen. Keine Großen, aber er meinte die ganze Morderei könnte man schneller, weniger grob ausführen. Das Ziel war es immer noch zweifelsohne Wert dafür zu kämpfen, aber über den Weg zum Ziel waren nicht nur ihm Zweifel gekommen. Und er meinte, Voldemort arbeitete an etwas anderem, Großen. Und er hatte Angst, das Voldemort über die Leichen seiner eigenen Leute gehen würde."

Narcissa strich sich fahrig über ihr Haar. Andromeda hörte genauso fasziniert zu, wie Scorpius.

„Und dann war es zu Ende. Einfach so! Voldemort versuchte das Baby der Potters zu töten und verschwand einfach. Es war kaum zu glauben. In der darauf folgenden kopflosen Aufregung der Todesser wurden fast alle gefasst. Lucius hatte Glück. Bella und Rudolphus nicht. Sie landeten in Azkaban.

Aber Bella bekam vor dem Ende noch ihre zweite Rache. Ich habe nie ganz verstanden, wie sie es schaffte, aber sie hatte alles so eingefädelt, dass Sirius in Azkaban landete. Später hat sie mir einmal gesagt, das es die perfekte Rache für seinen Verrat war. Alle hielten ihn für den Verräter an den Potters.

Ich sah meine Schwester bei ihrer Verhandlung zum letzten Mal. Sie hatte damals schon einige Wochen in Azkaban verbracht. Etwas war in ihr zerbrochen. Ich wollte es damals nicht wahr haben, aber sie hatte die schmale Linie zwischen Beharrlichkeit und Wahnsinn überschritten.

Lucius hat es irgendwie geschafft, unser Leben einigermaßen konstant zu halten. Dafür werde ich ihm ewig dankbar sein. Um uns herum zerbrachen Familien und unsere Gesellschaft veränderte sich. Es gab keine gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen mehr, keine Nachmittagstees. Weihnachtsfeiern, Sylversterbälle, Hochzeiten, Taufen. Natürlich gab es die eine oder andere Feier, aber das war nur ein schaler Abklatsch der Vergangenheit.

Lucius stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Die Distanz zwischen uns wurde sogar noch größer. Unsere Harmonie aus den ersten Jahren konnten wir nicht wieder finden. Das einzige Mal, das ich mich ihm wieder nahe fühlte, war, kurz bevor man ihm zum letzten Mal nach Azkaban schickte."

Andromedas Gesicht verzog sich. „Lucius! Wie ich ihn hasste. Nachdem Voldemort verschwunden war, konnten Ted und ich endlich ein normales Leben führen. Aber jedes Mal wenn wir dachten, es ginge endlich bergauf, kam Lucius dazwischen und machte uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ted hatte eine Stelle im Ministerium als Leiter der Hausmeister. Aber das währte nur drei Wochen. Dann kam eine Beschwerde von hoher Stelle und er wurde entlassen.

Danach hatte er unzählige andere Stellen, aber immer kam etwas dazwischen. Und immer war irgendwie Lucius im Spiel, mal mehr, mal weniger versteckt. Bis dann ein alter Freund von uns eine eigene Firma eröffnete und Teddy als Teilhaber dazu nahm.

Das Pflichterbe meiner Familie konnte selbst Lucius uns nicht streitig machen."

Narcissa sah ihre Schwester traurig an. „Ich wusste das nicht. Das tut mir Leid. Ich wollte damals nur meine Ruhe haben. Mir war egal, was aus dir oder Bella wurde. Ich musste schauen, dass ich mich über Wasser hielt." Andromeda nickte. Dann lächelte sie. „Eine echte Slytherin." Narcissa grinste kurz zurück, dann holte sie tief Luft.

„Die ganze Zeit danach gab es immer wieder Gerüchte, das Voldemort noch lebte. Im Untergrund, in Rumänien, als Muggel getarnt. Eine Geschichte abwegiger als die andere. Dann begannen die Zeitungen, von Harry Potter zu berichten. Lucius wurde nervöser. Er begann alte Verbindungen zu reaktivieren, um mehr Informationen zu bekommen. Aber da gab es keine.

Wir saßen beim Abendessen, als er weiß, wie die Wand wurde und seinen Arm umklammerte. Da war uns klar, dass nicht alle Gerüchte falsch waren. Als Lucius mitten in der Nacht zurückkam, hat er nicht viel erzählt."

Sie sah gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Großvater hat also nur beim zweiten Mal mitgemacht, weil er musste?" Scorpius verstand es nicht. Was seine Großmutter erzählte, stand im Widerspruch zu dem, was er nicht nur aus den Geschichtsbüchern kannte, sondern auch von van Zandt.

Narcissa sah ihn an, als würde ihr erst jetzt wieder bewusst, dass er auch da war. „Ach, Scorpius, das ist alles kompliziert gewesen. Ich glaube, ich habe da alles falsch erzählt. Lucius war durch und durch ein reaktionärer Todesser. Er glaubte mit seinem ganzen Wesen an die Vormachtstellung der reinblütigen Zauberer. Was ihm irgendwann Bauschmerzen bereitete, war Voldemort selber. Und als er zurückkam ... nun er hatte nicht mehr viel Menschliches an sich. Er sah aus, wie aus einer Gruselgeschichte, wie ein Dämon, ein Monster. Das konnte nicht der Anführer der reinblütigen Elite sein.

Eine andere Sache, die Lucius schon beim ersten Mal gestört hatte, war die Verbrüderung mit niederen Geschöpfen wie Werwölfen, Riesen und Kobolden. Mit solchen Geschöpfen wollte er nichts zu tun haben. Die gehörten seiner Vorstellung nach alle ausgerottet."

Andromeda warf trocken ein: „Vergiss nicht die Metamorphmagier." Narcissa sah Andromeda entschuldigend an. „Ja, die auch."

Scorpius sah von einer Schwester zur anderen. „Aber er hat dann doch wieder mitgemacht."

Narcissa nickte. „Ja, denn die Idee war immer noch das, wofür er einstehen konnte und wollte. Außerdem hatte er einige Rechnungen offen, die er gerne begleichen wollte. Dann landete er in Azkaban und Draco wurde angeheuert. Aber das hat Draco dir alles erzählt, oder?"

Scorpius nickte. Andromeda drehte sich zu ihm. „Dann werde ich jetzt meinen Teil der Geschichte erzählen.

Meine Tochter war sehr begabt in vielen Dingen. Schön, jung, voller Leben. Sie hatte die Leidenschaft für das Richtige zu kämpfen. Deshalb wurde sie Aurorin.

In der Nacht, in der Dumbledore getötet wurde, stand sie mit Remus vor unserer Tür. Natürlich kannten Teddy und ich die Geschichten über den Werwolf, der in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte. Beim zweiten Mal halfen wir dem Orden. Aber wir blieben mehr im Hintergrund. Keine Heldentaten. Ich war Remus Verbindung zum Orden, als er bei den Wölfen spionierte. Ich mochte ihn. Er war ein guter Mann. Aber als der Freund unserer einzigen Tochter? Letztendlich WAR er ein Werwolf.

Aber Nymphadora war sehr beharrlich. Sie hatte Remus auch schon weichgeklopft und wir, als ihre Eltern hatten keine Chance. Und man konnte sehen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Die zwei heirateten heimlich in Irland.

In dieser Zeit trafen Ted und ich Vorbereitungen. Seine Besitztümer wurden auf mich überschrieben. Wir überlegten uns mehrere Fluchtwege aus unserem Haus. Das Haus wurde unter den Fideliuszauber gestellt. Und wir versuchten, so viel Zeit, wie möglich miteinander und mit Dora zu verbringen.

Als Dora eines Tages weinend vor unserer Tür stand, dachten wir Remus sei etwas zugestoßen. Aber das traf es nicht ganz. Dora war schwanger und Remus war mit der Tatsache nicht klargekommen. In einer solchen Zeit ein Kind zu bekommen, das wussten Ted und ich am besten, war schwer. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass der Vater ein Werwolf war. Das war in normalen Zeiten schon schwer, aber damals war es ein glattes Todesurteil für das Baby. Die Schwangerschaft war eine Katastrophe. Dora war das auch klar, aber sie nahm es optimistisch. Außer, dass Remus ihr fehlte, nahm sie es als 'ein kleines Stückchen Glück in einer dunklen Zeit'."

Andromeda lächelte in Gedanken. „Remus tauchte wieder auf. Ich war nicht sehr begeistert, als Dora ihm relativ schnell verzieh. Aber es waren nicht die Zeiten, lange böse zu sein. Um uns herum starben Freunde, verschwanden Bekannte. Man war nie sicher, ob man den anderen jemals wieder sah, wenn man sich verabschiedete.

Alle Muggelgeborenen mussten sich im Ministerium melden. Man hatte gut einen Monat Zeit, bis sie sich auf die Suche nach denjenigen machten, die sich nicht gemeldet hatten. Als die Eule für Ted kam, trafen wir Vorbereitungen mit dem Orden. Er sollte mit einem Schiff nach Oostende in Belgien gebracht werden. Dort hatte der Orden Kontaktmänner.

Das Schiff hatte Probleme und daher verschob sich die Abfahrt. Diese Tage verbrachte Ted im Untergrund. Das klingt so nett. Letztendlich war er mit anderen Muggelgeborenen in Wäldern und leer stehenden Scheunen untergebracht.

Das haben mir andere später erzählt. Die Gruppe mit der Ted unterwegs war, wurde festgenommen. Ein Mann vom Orden, der in der Muggelregistrierungsbehörde arbeitete, sah seinen Namen auf einer Liste.

Hermine hat mir Jahre später die Unterlagen zu Teds 'Gerichtsverhandlung' gegeben. Sie haben ihn des Diebstahls fremder Magie angeklagt. Es war eine Farce und kann nicht länger als fünf Minuten gedauert haben. Dann haben sie ihn ermordet."

Andromeda rannen lautlos Tränen die Wangen hinab. „Er war mein Leben und sie brachten ihn einfach so um. Wie man eine Fliege erschlägt. Nur weil seine Eltern Muggel waren." Sie machte eine kraftlose Bewegung mit der Hand.

Einen Moment später straffte sie ihre Schultern. „Dora und Remus waren eine große Hilfe in dieser Zeit. Natürlich hatte Remus sich nicht bei den Behörden gemeldet. Dora war etwas anderes. Ein Metamorphmagier war so selten, dass es eigentlich keine Gesetze dafür gab. Trotzdem war sie vorsichtig.

Ich erinnere mich noch an das letzte Weihnachtsfest. Wir waren alle bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau. Natürlich machten wir uns alle Sorgen und ich trauerte noch um Ted, aber wir waren zusammen und Molly hatte alles geschmückt und gebacken. Es war trotz allem ein schönes Fest.

Kurz darauf kam Teddy zur Welt. Dora und Remus waren unglaublich stolz und glücklich auf das kleine Häufchen Mensch. Trotzdem konnte man beide nicht davon abhalten, weiter Aufträge für den Orden zu erfüllen. Sie kämpften für eine bessere Welt, in der ihr Sohn leben konnte. Und letztendlich sind sie dafür gestorben."

Sie sah Scorpius an und plötzlich änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Wut und gerechter Zorn brannten in ihren Augen. „Und du ..." zischte sie „... machst das alles wieder zunichte! Alle die in diesem Krieg und dem davor für die gerechte Sache gestorben sind, ermordet wurden … und du gehst hin und hängst mit Avery und van Zandt herum. Du willst die Welt wieder zurückdrehen! Du kleines, verzogenes ..." Sie war aufgestanden und hatte einen Schritt auf Scorpius gemacht. Narcissa stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Das reicht, Andromeda. Das meinst du doch nicht so!" Andromeda sah ihre Schwester an. Andromeda schien alle Kraft zu verlassen und sie sank in sich zusammen. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wenn es etwas bringen würde, würde ich die Wahrheit in ihn hinein prügeln!"

Narcissa konnte sich ein müdes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wenn es etwas bringen würde, hätte Draco das schon gemacht."

Scorpius fand das alles nicht lustig. Während sich die zwei Frauen wieder setzten, überlegte er kurz. „Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie das mit van Zandt zusammenhängt."

Beide Frauen sahen ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Mitleid an. Scorpius verkniff sich nur mit Mühe, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Keiner von euch hat sich mit seinen Ideen auseinandergesetzt. Ihm geht es um mehr Gleichberechtigung. Ein Muggelgeborener lebt in beiden Welten, während wir immer nur eine haben. Und die müssen wir immer unter allen Umständen geheim halten. Außerdem mischen sich unserer Regierungen mittlerweile in Muggel-Kriege ein. Und das sollte so nicht sein."

Andromeda seufzte. „Du hattest doch selbst Muggelfreunde. Wie viele davon würden dich für verrückt halten, wenn du ihnen erzählen würdest, du wärst ein Zauberer?"

Scorpius grinste. „Alle!" Andromeda nickte. „Und wie viele würden dich für gefährlich halten, wenn sie einen Beweis hätten? Wie viele würden mit dir noch Fußballspielen wollen, wenn sie wissen, du könntest jederzeit betrügen, ohne dass sie es merken? Wie viele würden dir vertrauen, wenn sie wüssten, du könntest sie beeinflussen, ihre Gedanken löschen oder sie zu Dingen bewegen, die sie nicht wollen?"

Scorpius hatte es noch nie von dieser Seite aus betrachtet. Aber Andromeda sprach schon weiter. „Wem deiner Freunde vertraust du so viel, dass du es ihm erzählen würdest und du sicher sein kannst, dass sich nichts an eurer Freundschaft verändert?

Scorpius, das sind doch nur Propaganda-Sprüche! Natürlich wäre es schön, wenn wir alle gemeinsam in Frieden leben könnten. Aber die Muggel würden sich entweder abgestoßen fühlen oder bedroht. Selbst die positivsten unter ihnen würden ein gesundes Misstrauen an den Tag legen. Und das mit Recht! Denn nicht jeder Zauberer ist nett.

Ich habe unter diesen Bedingungen die Familie von Ted kennengelernt. Und so sehr Teds Eltern ihn auch liebten, es gab immer eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen, weil sie ihren eigenen Sohn nicht verstanden. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie Ted und wie sie seinen Bruder Sam behandelten. Es war unterschwellig, aber man konnte den Unterschied merken.

Sie waren sehr nett zu mir, aber ich habe gesehen, wie sie meine Schwägerin behandelten. Das war nicht unterschwellig, das war offensichtlich. Sie misstrauten mir.

Glaube mir, Scorpius, so wie es ist, ist es gut. Alles andere braucht noch Jahre, wenn nicht Jahrhunderte. Jeder der jetzt etwas anderes fordert, ist auf einen Krieg aus! Mit dem Ziel die reinblütigen Zauberer an die Spitze zu setzen!"

Scorpius wollte sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben. „Und die Muggel-Kriege?" Andromeda zuckte die Schultern. „Davon weiß ich nichts. Aber ich bin auch nicht der Meinung, dass unserer Regierung fehlerfrei arbeitet. Jeder macht Fehler. Es ist nur die Frage, wie man damit umgeht. Setzt man die Regierung mit einem Putsch ab oder versucht man Reformen über demokratische Wege zu erreichen?"

Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Andromeda stand auf. „Überlege dir, was du möchtest. Für dich und deine Zukunft."

Scorpius fühlte, wie er jetzt wütend wurde. Sie klang wie Rose. „Weißt du, deine tolle Welt hat für mich keine große Zukunft bereit. Ich werde, seit ich in Hogwarts angefangen habe herum geschubst und verprügelt. Für die Lehrer ist mein Problem etwas, das man entnervt zur Kenntnis nimmt. Als ich meinen Berufswunsch äußerte, hat man mir glattweg erklärt, dass ich mir keine Gedanken machen soll und einfach Papas Firma übernehmen soll.

Und das alles, nicht weil ICH Fehler gemacht habe. Sondern weil mein Urgroßvater ein sadistischer Patriarch war und mein Großvater ein rückgratloser, konservativer Arsch. Und ich kann rein GAR nichts daran ändern!

Ich habe das so satt. Und jetzt, wo ich endlich etwas gefunden habe, wo man mich nicht gleich wieder anmacht, kommt meine eigene Familie und … ARG!" Scorpius stand auf und schleuderte ein Kissen an die Wand.

Andromeda stand ihm nun gegenüber und auch ihre Wut war zurückgekehrt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass dir nicht alles auf einem Silbertablett gereicht wird. Du armes Kind! Vielleicht musst du dich nur etwas anstrengen. Hast du dich bemüht, andere Kinder in der Schule kennenzulernen? Oder hast du nur heulend in der Ecke gehockt, bis Avery dich aufgesammelt hat?"

Scorpius fühlte, wie er rot wurde. Sie hatte kein Recht ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Er war damals ganz und gar nicht mit der Situation fertig geworden. Er hatte Angst vor seinen Mitschülern gehabt. Und wenn er keinen Ausweg erkannt hatte, dann war das nicht sein Fehler gewesen.

„Und wenn ich heulend in der Ecke gehockt habe, wo war da meine Familie? Jetzt wo alles in den Brunnen gefallen ist, gibt man dem Kind die Schuld. Aber als ich jemanden gebraucht habe, war niemand da!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Er stampfte in sein Zimmer, dort knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und warf sich auf das Bett.

Er würde am liebsten irgendwohin, weit weg. Nur nicht mehr hier sein. Nur nicht mehr er sein!

ooo

Scorpius kam erst am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück wieder herunter. Seine Großmutter saß mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck am Küchentisch.

„Du hast Andromeda gestern sehr aufgeregt." Scorpius sah sie wütend an. „Weißt du, Oma, ich denke, richtig aufgeregt hat sie sich über deinen Ehemann und seine Spießgesellen. Ich war nur leider im gleichen Raum."

Narcissa sah ihn einen Moment stumm an. „Weißt du, wenn ich mir so eine Frechheit erlaubt hätte, hätte ich Schläge bekommen und hätte den Rest des Tages in einem unserer Kellerräume verbracht."

Scorpius blinzelte. Seine Großmutter war keine sehr herzliche Frau. Aber sie hatte ihn immer verwöhnt. Nun saß sie hier und drohte ihm? „Hast du überhaupt einen Keller?" Scorpius hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Er wollte sie eigentlich nicht reizen.

Er sah ein kaltes Glitzern in ihren Augen, als sie aufstand. „Nein, aber das hält mich nicht davon ab, dir eine gerechte Strafe zu verabreichen." Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Scorpius hatte nicht gesehen, woher dieser so schnell gekommen war.

Erschrocken sah er seine Großmutter an. Dann straffte er die Schultern. „Mach' schon! Mama ignoriert mich und Papa schmeißt mich raus. Eine Großmutter, die mich verhext, fehlt da nur noch!"

Scorpius konnte sehen, dass ein Gefühl über das Gesicht seiner Großmutter huschte. Dann legte sie den Zauberstab auf den Küchentisch. „Du hast recht! Ich habe mir immer Vorwürfe gemacht, weil ich Lucius einige Bestrafungen habe durchführen lassen, mit denen ich nicht einverstanden war. Und nun wollte ich die gleichen Methoden anwenden."

Sie wandte sich zum Küchentisch und setzte sich. Auffordernd deutete sie auf den Platz gegenüber. Scorpius setzte sich steif auf die Kante des Stuhles.

Sein Oma seufzte. „Wir lieben dich alle Scorpius! Deine Eltern sind nur am Ende ihres Lateins. Du lässt niemanden an dich heran. Sie haben Angst, dass du ihnen noch weiter entgleitest, als du das ohnehin schon bist. Und die Sache mit den Drogen hat uns allen einen Heidenschreck eingejagt!"

Scorpius rückte näher an den Tisch und griff nach dem Messer und drehte es in seinen Händen. „Ich weiß!" nuschelte er. Er schämte sich dafür, dass er seinen Eltern Kummer bereitet hatte. Aber er konnte ihnen auch nicht erklären, was ihn bewegte. Und die Geschichte seiner Großmutter gestern hatte ihn nur noch mehr verwirrt.

Narcissa schob ihm den Toast zu. „iss!"

ooo

Er war nach dem Frühstück wieder auf sein Zimmer gegangen und scheinbar eingeschlafen, denn als er aufwachte, hörte er die Stimme seiner Großmutter.

„Astoria, ich weiß nicht, ob es die richtige Lösung ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann!" Seine Großmutter klang verzagt.

„Narcissa, du kannst das besser als wir. Ich kann gar nicht hart gegen ihn vorgehen und Draco hat sich nach dem Rauswurf vor sich selbst geekelt. Wir wissen, dass es zu seinem Besten ist, aber … Cissa, du bist die Einzige, die stark genug ist!" Seine Mutter klang verzweifelt.

„Du meinst kaltherzig genug!" Seine Großmutter klang bitter. Er hörte rascheln. Dann die leiste Stimme seiner Mutter: „Nein, nicht kaltherzig. Nur wesentlich entschlossener als ich."

Ein Räuspern und dann Narcissas Stimme. „Er ist in Dracos altem Zimmer." Er hörte Schritte sich nähern. Schnell schloss er wieder seine Augen. Scorpius versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, er machte allen nur Probleme.

Er spürte mehr, als er sah, dass jemand vor ihm war. Eine Hand an seiner Schulter schüttelte ihn. Der Geruch seiner Mutter umgab ihn. Plötzlich fühlte er sich sicher. Wie damals als er klein war. „Mama?" Verschlafen öffnete er seine Augen.

Seine Mutter hockte vor ihm. Ihr Gesicht sah besorgt aus. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Scorpius fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er holte tief Luft, dann setzte er sich auf.

Seine Mutter stand ebenfalls auf. Als er auf sie hinab blickte, sagte er. „Ja, alles in Ordnung."

Seine Mutter sah ihn kurz merkwürdig an, dann nickte sie. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und sagte: „Ich habe eine Eule aus der Schule erhalten. Sie sind mit deinen Leistungen nicht zufrieden. Damit du nicht vollkommen zurückfällst und das Jahr wiederholen musst, wird ein Schüler am Wochenende kommen und dir helfen. Dein Vater und ich erwarten, dass du dir mehr Mühe gibst!"

Scorpius verbiss sich eine Bemerkung und nickte nur. Seine Mutter strich ihm kurz über die Schulter, dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich um. „Dann gehe ich jetzt wieder."

Am liebsten wäre er hinter ihr hergerannt, wie ein kleines Kind. Sie sollte ihn mitnehmen. Aber er blieb wie angewurzelt sitzen.

An der Tür drehte sich seine Mutter noch einmal zu ihm. „Auf Wiedersehen, Scorpius!" So formell hatte sie sich noch nie von ihm verabschiedet. Tränen traten ihm wieder in die Augen.

Aber mit erhobenem Haupt sah er sie an. Er war kein kleines Kind mehr. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mutter!" Er sah, wie sie zuckte. Noch nie hatte er sie 'Mutter' genannt, immer Mama. Aber das war ja wohl Vergangenheit!

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie durch die Tür.

Kurz darauf kam seine Großmutter wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Komm' essen, Scorpius!" Schweigend folgte er ihr in die Küche.

Kaum hatten sie das Essen beendet, hörten sie den Alarm aus dem Flo. Und keine zwei Sekunden später stand Teddy Lupin mit knallrotem Haar in der Küchentür. Narcissa sprang auf und umarmte den jungen Mann.

Scorpius beobachtete die Szene wütend. Den Metamorph-Wolf-Halbling konnte sie umarmen, aber mit ihrem eigenen Enkel konnte sie nichts anfangen.

Nach der Begrüßung drehte Teddy sich zu ihm. „Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir sprechen." Scorpius hob eine Augenbraue. „Kommt jetzt jeder der Familie und erzählt mir seine ach-so- Mitleid-erregende Geschichte?"

Er sah, wie seine Großmutter ihn ungläubig ansah. Teddy ballte seine Hände neben dem Körper zu Fäusten. Dann entspannte er sich wieder. „Ich lasse mich nicht von dir reizen. Was willst du? Soll ich dich schlagen? Möchtest du dich danach in deinem Selbstmitleid wälzen? Du armer unverstandener Junge?"

Wütend stand Scorpius auf. Seine Großmutter trat vor ihn. „Ich dulde solches Verhalten nicht in meinem Haus. Und schon gar nicht unter Verwandten. Ihr werdet euch wie zivilisierte junge Männer benehmen, oder ich sorge dafür, dass ihr es in Zukunft nicht vergessen werdet!"

Scorpius blitze sie wütend an. Sie musterte ihn kalt. Immer noch wütend setzte er sich wieder hin. Teddy nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Oma war sehr aufgeregt wegen eures Gesprächs. Ich möchte, dass du dich entschuldigst!" Scorpius sah ihn lange an.

Ihm war klar, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte sich entschuldigen wollen, aber er mochte es nicht, wenn man es von ihm verlangte. Und schon gar nicht, wenn Teddy derjenige war.

Ein Blick auf seine Großmutter ließ ihn seine Antwort überdenken. „Das hatte ich sowieso vor." antwortete er schließlich wiederstrebend.

Teddy sah ihn erstaunt an. Das hatte ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. „Gut!" Narcissa stand auf. „Ich werde jetzt im Wohnzimmer meine Sendung im Radio hören. Ich erwarte, das ihr euch auch weiterhin zivilisiert benehmt!" Sie lief würdevoll aus dem Zimmer.

Die zwei jungen Männer musterten sich. Dann lehnte Teddy seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Wir haben uns doch früher so gut verstanden?"

Scorpius sah ihn einen Moment stumm an. „Was ist mit dieser Familie los? Bekomme ich von jedem einen Vortrag?" Teddys Haare nahmen einen aggressiven Orangeton an. Scorpius hob die Augenbraue. „Damit kannst du mich nicht mehr beeindrucken!"

Teddy schüttelte den Kopf. „Was zum Geier geht in dir vor? Du hast sogar meine Oma gereizt. Die Frau weiß gar nicht, wie das geht, wütend zu sein!"

Scorpius besah sich seine Nägel. Er wollte endlich seine Ruhe. Noch jemand, der ihm erzählte, was für eine Enttäuschung er war, brauchte er wirklich nicht. „War es das? Oder hattest du noch was Wichtiges zu sagen?" Er konnte geradezu hören, wie Teddy mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Hör mal, du bist sicher nicht der erste Teenager, der sich unverstanden fühlt."

Scorpius stand auf. „Scheinbar war es das. Ich geh' dann mal!" Er würde nicht hier sitzen und sich von dem Freak eine Standpauke anhören.

Aber als er an Teddy vorbei ging, sprang dieser auf und schubste ihn gegen den Küchenschrank. „Du wirst nicht verschwinden!" zischte er Scorpius ins Ohr.

Scorpius sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. Aber sein Herz raste. „Was willst du? Mich verprügeln? Glaubst du im Ernst, dass mich das beeindruckt? Das habe ich im ersten Schuljahr schon mitgemacht – ich glaube nicht, dass du das besser hin bekommst als Henley Jones."

Teddy ließ ihn los. „Henley Jones? - Scheiße, der Typ war ein Schrank!" Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Scorpius blieb am Küchenschrank stehen und sah auf seine Schuhe. „Erzähl mir was Neues."

„Und war der nicht im Jahrgang unter mir? Der muss im siebten Schuljahr gewesen sein." Scorpius drehte sich zu Teddy. „Ja, das war er." Teddy sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Was haben die Lehrer gesagt? Warum hast du niemandem in der Familie etwas erzählt?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war einmal bei Honeychurch. Der hat gemeint, solange ich keine Zeugen habe, kann er nichts machen. Danach hatte ich eine längere 'Aussprache' mit Jones. Und wem in der Familie hätte ich es erzählen sollen? Papa und Mama hätten einen Aufstand geprobt und alles wäre noch schlimmer geworden. Es wurde dann aber schnell besser als Alfred mich in seine Gruppe holte."

Teddys Augen blitzten. „Hat das so angefangen?" Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie sind keine schlechten Menschen."

Teddy schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie wollen ja nur Leute, wie mich oder meine Familie aus der Welt entfernen." Scorpius sah Teddy einen Moment an. „Werde nicht melodramatisch!"

Teddy schüttelte den Kopf. „Melodramatisch? Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Drohungen ich in den letzten Jahren erhalten habe. Und erzähle mir nichts über Avery oder van Zandt."

Scorpius sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was hast du mit van Zandt zu tun?"

Teddy lachte humorlos. „Ich bekomme regelmäßig nette Briefe mit dem Symbol von van Zandts Organisation. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher sie meine Adresse haben, aber sie sind sehr hartnäckig. Der Inhalt ist nicht sehr phantasievoll, aber deutlich: 'stirb Köter!' Oder: 'Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass der Schandfleck gereinigt wird!' Und mit Schandfleck meinen sie mich." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wenn ich es mir genau überlege – du hast nicht zufällig meine Adresse weiter gereicht?"

Scorpius rieb sich über die Stirn. „Davon wusste ich nichts! Mich hat noch nie jemand auf dich angesprochen." Teddy sah ihn ernst an. „Und wenn du es gewusst hättest, hättest du es verhindert? Oder zugesehen? Oder etwas dagegen gemacht?"

Scorpius starrte stumm vor sich hin. Er erinnerte sich an die Hochzeit. Daran, dass er selber noch vor Minuten Teddy als Mutant gesehen hatte, der unter ihm standen. Dachte er das wirklich? Er sah Teddy an. Der junge Mann vor ihm war immer so etwas wie sein großer Bruder gewesen.

Langsam lief er zum Tisch zurück und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich … Teddy, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, das jemand dir solche Briefe schreibt. Ich weiß nicht..."

Er hörte, wie Teddy sich ebenfalls wieder hinsetzte. „Wirst du weiter mit diesen Leuten abhängen?" Scorpius Kopf war voll mit den Dingen, die Andromeda, seine Oma und Teddy ihm erzählt hatten. Er war verwirrt.

„Sie sind doch meine Freunde!" Scorpius sah auf. Teddy sah ihn ernst an. Dann nickte er. „Wenn du deine Meinung änderst, kannst du dich bei mir melden. Ansonsten – noch ein schönes Leben!" Er stand auf und verließ die Küche. Scorpius hörte, wie er sich von Narcissa verabschiedete.

Wieso musste ihn jeder vor die Wahl stellen? Wieso musste er sich zwischen seinen Freunden, denen er wirklich viel zu verdanken hatte und seiner Familie entscheiden? Wieso mussten sie ihn vor die Wahl stellen? Das war nicht fair!

Scorpius hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde gleich platzen.

ooo

„Scorpius, deine Nachhilfe ist angekommen!" Scorpius überlegte kurz, ob er seine Bücher mitnehmen sollte. Er wusste aber nicht, wo sie lernen würden, daher ließ er sie erst einmal in seinem Zimmer.

Nach Teddys Besuch gestern hatte er wieder die meiste Zeit auf seinem Zimmer verbracht. Er hatte das Gefühl, seit Wochen nicht ein Wort gelernt zu haben. Die Geschichten von Andromeda und seiner Oma, das Treffen mit seiner Mutter und Teddys Erzählung hatten ihn viel zu sehr beschäftigt. Er hatte diese Woche nicht eine seiner Aufgaben zur Korrektur an die Schule geschickt.

Langsam trottete er die Treppe hinunter. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah er zuerst ihre roten Locken, dann drehte sie sich um. „Hallo Scorpius!"

Scorpius konnte sich nur undeutlich an sein letztes Gespräch mit Rose erinnern. Er konnte sich aber daran erinnern, dass sie neben ihm gelegen hatte und seine Hand gehalten hatte, als er eingeschlafen war. Das war die letzte wirklich gute Erinnerung, die er an die letzten Wochen hatte. Als er aufgewacht war, hatte man ihn bereits in die Klinik verfrachtet.

Was sie jetzt wohl über ihn dachte? Aber so nett hatte ihn schon lange niemand mehr begrüßt. Zögernd lächelte er sie an. „Hallo Rose!" Seine Großmutter stand neben Rose und erklärte: „Ihr könnt hier unten am Esstisch lernen. Der wird sowieso nie benutzt. Scorpius, wo sind deine Bücher? Wolltest du ohne sie lernen? Hol' sie!" Scorpius nickte ergeben und lief los, um die Bücher zu holen.

Als er wieder in das Wohnzimmer kam, hatte seine Großmutter Rose mit einem Glas Saft versorgt und plauschte mit ihr. Als sie ihn eintreten sah, erklärte sie: „Ich lasse euch beide dann mal lernen. Um 13 Uhr gibt es Mittagessen. Ich rufe euch dann." Und damit verschwand sie, ohne Scorpius auch nur einmal anzusehen.

Rose sah ihm dabei zu, wie er schweigend ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. „Hat Honeychurch dich dazu verdonnert, mir zu helfen?" Er sah, wie Rose Wangen erröteten. Aber sie hielt seinen Blick fest. „Nein, ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet."

Erstaunt sah er sie an. „Und wieso?" Jetzt wich sie doch seinem Blick aus. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen." Scorpius musste lachen. „Und wieso?" Trotzig sah sie ihn an. „Schließlich haben wir dir alle zugesehen, aber keiner hat dich aufgehalten."

Scorpius grinste immer noch. „Und wobei habt ihr mir zugesehen?" Rose Augen wurden hart. „Scorpius Malfoy, glaube bloß nicht, dass es niemandem aufgefallen ist, dass du dauernd geschwänzt hast und nie mehr in der Bibliothek warst."

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. Rose fuhr etwas weicher fort: „Außerdem hast du mir gesagt, was los war und ich habe es einfach nicht ernst genommen." Scorpius stöhnte. „Rose, nur weil ich dir in meiner Wut das eine oder andere gesagt habe, macht es dich nicht zu meiner persönlichen Sozialbetreuerin."

Wütend sah sie ihn an. „Können wir jetzt anfangen? Ich habe mit allen Lehrern gesprochen und deine Leistungen haben im vergangenen Jahr nachgelassen, waren aber immer noch in Ordnung. Aber die letzten zwei Monate waren eine Katastrophe. Wir fangen also in allen Fächern mit dem Stoff vom Januar an und arbeiten uns dann vor. Ich bin heute und morgen den ganzen Tag hier und am Mittwochnachmittag komme ich auch. Womit möchtest du anfangen?"

Scorpius griff nach dem erstbesten Buch vor sich. Er schaute darauf. „Zauberkunst." Rose nickte und sie begannen.

Sie kamen gut voran und machten ohne Pause bis zum Mittagessen weiter. Und danach fingen sie auch gleich wieder an.

„Scorpius? Kann ich dich was Persönliches fragen?" Scorpius sah erstaunt von seinem Buch zu Rose. „Seit wann fragst du das? Normalerweise knallst du mir deine Fragen einfach an den Kopf!"

Rose grinste kurz, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Hast du aufgehört zu lernen, weil du die Drogen genommen hast?" Scorpius sah auf sein Buch hinab. Er spürte ihren Blick auf seinem Scheitel. Nervös fuhr er mit der rechten Hand an der Seite im Buch entlang.

„Nein. Ich habe aufgehört zu lernen. Dann habe ich mehr von den Pillen genommen und mehr." Er schaute kurz auf und dann wieder auf sein Buch. Sie sah nur neugierig aus.

„Aber wieso?" Scorpius überlegte kurz. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er Rose nie belogen hatte. Ihr gegenüber war er immer ehrlich gewesen. Er schloss das Buch und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Ich habe aufgehört zu lernen, weil ich keinen Sinn mehr darin sah. Ich war beim Berufsberatungsgespräch und habe zum ersten Mal mit jemandem über meinen großen Traum gesprochen. Ich wollte in der Mysterienabteilung im Ministerium arbeiten, seit ich zehn war. Und dann wurde mir gesagt, dass das nie passieren würde und ich ja eigentlich froh sein könnte, dass ich als Option noch die Firma meines Vaters habe."

Er sah zu Rose. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Moment! Verstehe ich das richtig: Du hast gesagt, du möchtest in die Mysterienabteilung und Honeychurch hat dir gesagt, das geht nicht und du kannst nur in der Firma deines Vaters arbeiten? Mit deinen Noten?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Offensichtlich sind Noten nicht so wichtig, wie ein Name!" Er hörte selbst, wie bitter das klang.

Rose kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Aber das kann doch nicht sein! Ich meine, ich kann verstehen, warum man keinen Malfoy im Ministerium haben will." Sie hob die Hand als sie sah, wie Scorpius seinen Mund öffnete. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich es gut finde. Aber ich kann es verstehen. Aber zwischen dem Ministerium und der Firma deines Vaters muss es doch noch Alternativen geben!"

Scorpius zuckte wieder mit den Achseln. Rose sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast das einfach hingenommen und alles aufgegeben? Dich aufgegeben?"

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. Eine Welle an unterschiedlichen Gefühlen wütete in ihm. Scham, Wut, Aufbegehren, Resignation.

„Scorpius!" Sein Kopf schoss hoch und wütend blitzte er sie an. „Was?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Fast sanft fragte sie noch einmal: „Wieso hast du das einfach hingenommen?" Seine Wut verpuffte und er schaute zum Fenster. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich war es leid immer kämpfen zu müssen und es schien so sinnlos!"

Er wandte sich ihr zu. Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis, das sie ihn verstand. Dass endlich jemand ihn wirklich verstand. „Seitdem ich an der Schule angefangen habe, war ich immer nur Malfoy, der Sohn aus der Todesserfamilie. Nie hat mich jemand ohne Vorurteil angesehen. Nicht alle hatten schlechte Vorurteile. Meine Freunde habe ich gewonnen, WEIL ich Malfoy aus der reinblütigen Todesserfamilie bin. Aber alle haben mich immer in eine Schublade gestopft. Und als Honeychurch mir sagte, dass niemand aus einer Todesserfamilie im Ministerium eine Stelle bekommen würde, da war mir klar, dass mein ganzes Leben so aussehen würde. Und ..." Er hob hilflos die Hände.

Rose sah verloren auf ihre eigenen Hände. „Das war ein Berg, der zu hoch war ..." beendete sie seinen Satz. Sie kaute gedankenverloren auf ihrer Lippe. Dann sah sie ihn an. Ihre Augen schienen zu leuchten.

„Aber jetzt kannst du was ändern!" Scorpius sah sie ungläubig an. „Was bitte ist jetzt so anders? Ich bin immer noch Scorpius Malfoy. Und dazu habe ich jetzt auch noch eine Menge Ärger am Hals, wegen des Buches und der Pillen!"

Sie sah ihn ungerührt an. „Scorpius, das muss sich ändern! Du kannst doch nicht den Rest deines Lebens vor dich hindümpeln!"

Sie holte ein Pergament hervor und hatte ihre Feder in der Hand. „Wir machen einen Plan! Zuerst überlegen wir uns, was für eine Art Job du machen kannst. Es gibt doch sicher auch andere Stellen als das Ministerium, wo man ähnliche Dinge macht, wie in der Mysterienabteilung!"

Scorpius sah sie nur stumm an. Rose blickte von ihrem Pergament auf. „Was?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht dein neues Projekt!" Seine Stimme klang kalt. Rose Wangen wurden rot.

„Ich will dir helfen!" Er sah sie von oben herab an. „Lass es! Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

Wütend sprang Rose auf. „Du bist ein Idiot! Wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, dann du! Was hast du denn zu verlieren? Willst du es nicht mal versuchen, aus Angst es könnte schief gehen? Wie soll denn dein Leben aussehen? Wirst du in die Firma deines Vaters einsteigen und jeden Morgen schlecht gelaunt in ein Büro gehen, Tränke verkaufen und noch schlechtergelaunt nach Hause kommen? Und das für den Rest deines Lebens, nur weil du jetzt aufgibst?" Sie lief aufgebracht vor ihm hin und her.

„Es ist MEIN Leben!" Erklärte er wütend. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. Er konnte noch die Wut darin erkennen. „Genau, Scorpius! Und es ist das Einzige, was du haben wirst! Also mach' was daraus!"

In seinem Inneren machte sich ein Ziehen bemerkbar. Er wollte so gerne auf etwas Besseres hoffen. Aber das war schon einmal schief gegangen.

Rose schien seinen inneren Kampf zu spüren. Fast beschwörend sagte sie: „Kämpfen ist besser als dasitzen und zusehen, wie andere einen beherrschen!"

Hitzig fuhr er auf. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

Sie straffte die Schultern. „Weil ich eine Weasley bin und mich auch keiner ohne Vorurteile ansieht. Außerhalb meiner Familie sieht mich doch jeder nur als die Tochter von den Helden des Krieges. Und wie bei dir, werde ich in eine Schublade gesteckt - ohne das noch jemand ein zweites Mal hinsieht.

Ich WILL aber, dass man ein zweites Mal hinsieht. Ich zwinge Menschen dazu, mich als eigenständige Person zu sehen!"

Einen Moment sah sie ihn noch mit blitzenden Augen an, dann drehte sie sich um und stellte sich ans Fenster.

Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Scorpius hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es Rose ergehen mochte. Sie war meist von einem Haufen ihrer Verwandten umgeben. Nun überlegte er, ob sie immer mit ihren Cousins und Cousinen zusammen war, weil sie dort, sie selbst sein konnte. Und ob Esther ihre beste Freundin war, weil sie als Muggelgeborene kaum etwas über die Weasleys wusste.

Ihre Stimme durchbrach die Stille. „Für was entscheidest du dich, Scorpius?" Ihre Stimme klang endgültig. Hier und jetzt würde er darüber entscheiden, wie er sein Leben führen wollte.

Einen Moment sah er auf ihren Rücken über, den die rotbraunen Locken fielen. Er spürte einen Kloss im Hals und räusperte sich. „Wolltest du nicht eine Liste machen?"

Strahlend drehte sie sich um und kam mit raschen Schritten auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn kurz und kräftig. Zu kurz, als das er es wirklich genießen konnte. Und schon saß sie ihm wieder gegenüber mit der Feder in der Hand.

„Was hat dich denn an dem Job in der Mysterienabteilung so interessiert?" Sie war schon wieder ganz zur Tagesordnung übergegangen. Ihm ging das alles zu schnell. Aber so war Rose.

„Ich wollte an unbekannten Dingen forschen." Rose schrieb etwas auf das Pergament und nickte. „Dinge oder Geschöpfe oder Zauber oder … ?" Sie sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Definitiv keine Geschöpfe!" Scorpius zog die Nase kraus. Er hatte 'Magische Kreaturen' abgegeben, sobald er konnte. Rose lächelte. „Zauber finde ich interessant. Alte Zauber – wie sie aufgebaut sind und wie man sie lösen kann."

Rose sah auf und deutet mit der Feder auf ihn. „Gringotts!" Verwirrt sah Scorpius sie an. Ungeduldig wedelte sie mit der Feder. „Alte Zauber erforschen und lösen – das machen die Schatzsucher von Gringotts. Mein Onkel Bill war früher einer, bevor man ihn befördert hat. Ich kann ihn fragen, was man dazu braucht und wer in Gringotts dafür zuständig ist."

Rose grinste ihn frech an. „Außerdem ist der Name Malfoy bei Gringotts sicher ein Türöffner!"

Schatzsucher? Das klang aufregend und gewagt! Ganz anders als Tränke in irgendwelchen Kerkern brauen! Scorpius Malfoy, Schatzsucher – das klang gut! Und er konnte sehen, das es eine realistische Idee war. Die Kobolde bei Gringotts liebten seinen Vater. Auch wenn er nicht mehr so viel Gold hatte wie früher einmal.

Er begann Rose anzugrinsen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er bestimmt wie ein Trottel aussah.

„Meinst du das geht?" Rose nickte und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich frage Onkel Bill. Und wenn nicht finden wir sicher noch einen anderen Job für dich!"

Scorpius schossen Millionen von Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er sah aus dem Fenster und versuchte zu verstehen, was in den letzten Minuten passiert war.

„Kann ich dich noch was fragen?" Rose Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Lächelnd drehte er sich zu ihr. „Du darfst alles fragen! Wenn das funktionieren sollte, dann schulde ich dir sicher mehr als ein paar Antworten!"

„Was machen diese Pillen mit dir?" Er sah sie erstaunt an. Dann überlegte er. „Sie machen mich ruhig, glücklich. Ich mache mir dann keine Sorgen mehr. Das Leben erscheint mir dann erträglicher."

Sie hatte den Ellbogen aufgestützt und legte nun ihr Kinn in ihre Hand. „Aber machen dich deine Freunde und die ganzen Mädchen, mit denen du was hattest nicht glücklich?" Er lachte. „Hast du die Mädchen das letzte Mal nicht noch als Schlampen bezeichnet?" Sie rollte die Augen.

Er wurde wieder ernst. „Nein, das hat mich nicht glücklich gemacht. Das hat mich manchmal sogar mehr deprimiert. Die wollten doch nicht mich. Ich habe nie mehr als Small Talk mit denen gemacht. Ich weiß nicht mal, was sie gerne mögen. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie MICH mögen!"

Rose sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch?" Scorpius überlegte. „Nein. Ich meine, natürlich war ich aufgeregt. Aber nicht verliebt, wenn du das meintest." Rose hob den Kopf von ihrer Hand und schüttelte ihn.

„Du hattest Sex mit den Mädchen und hast dich nicht mal für sie interessiert?" Scorpius fühlte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Trotzig sah er sie an und nickte. Sicher würde jetzt ein weiterer Temperamentsausbruch kommen.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass keiner kam. Sie sah etwas verloren auf die Tischplatte.

„Kann ich dich jetzt mal was fragen?" Sie sah auf. Ihre Augen sahen ein wenig traurig aus. Dann schien sie das Gefühl abzuschütteln und sie lächelte wieder. „Klar, ich denke, das ist nur gerecht."

„Wieso Damian?" Erstaunt wurden ihre Augen groß. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Er ist nett, lustig, charmant und sieht gut aus." Scorpius sah sie nachdenklich an. „Er ist ein Slytherin." Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an. „Und?" Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Und wieso seit ihr nicht mehr zusammen?"

Ihre Wangen wurden rot. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Er war nicht der Richtige. Und er wollte mehr, als ich bereit war, zu geben." Er sah zu, wie die Röte von den Wangen auf die Stirn und die Nase übersprang. „Du hältst das sicher für albern." Ihre Stimme war leise.

Er hatte sich, ehrlich gesagt, nie Gedanken über solche Sachen gemacht. Als Lexi ihm die Möglichkeit gab, hatte er sie ergriffen. Scorpius hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob sie die Richtige war oder nicht.

„Ich denke, wenn man es nicht möchte, sollte man es nicht tun. Das ist nicht albern!" Sie sah auf und er konnte sehen, dass sie über seine Antwort erleichtert war. Dann grinste er sie an. „Und du wartest wirklich auf deinen Traumprinzen?" Die Röte schoss sofort wieder in ihr Gesicht.

„Idiot!" Er lachte noch mehr. „Du wartest auf einen Idioten? Da kenne ich eine Menge. Vielleicht sollte ich sie dir vorstellen?"

Sie knüllte ein Pergament zusammen und warf es in seine Richtung.

ooo

Auch am nächsten Tag lernten sie konzentriert. Scorpius fühlte sich viel besser, seit er mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Zumindest verhielt sich Rose so wie immer.

Gegen Nachmittag merkte Scorpius, wie Rose ihn immer häufiger von der Seite her ansah. Irgendwann hatte er genug. Er legte die Feder zur Seite und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Was ist? Hast du noch Fragen?" Rose Wangen überzog eine leichte Röte. Scorpius merkte, dass er das sehr hübsch an ihr fand.

„Wieso lebst du bei deiner Oma?" Er zuckte die Achseln. „Weil ich eine Enttäuschung für meine Eltern bin und meine Großmutter scheinbar härtere Erziehungsmaßnahmen kennt, wie meine Eltern."

Rose kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ist es sehr schlimm?" Scorpius sah sie erstaunt an. „Wenn man davon absieht, dass mir jeder seine persönliche Lebensgeschichte entgegenwirft und dann erklärt, dass ich einmal genauso werde, wie mein Großvater Lucius – nein, dann ist es nicht schlimm."

Rose sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sie erzählen dir von damals?" Scorpius nickte. „Ja, Oma und Tante Andromeda. Und Teddy kam vorbei und hat mir von Drohbriefen erzählt. Und irgendwie geben alle mir die Schuld dafür."

Rose saß eine Weile gedankenverloren da, dann sagte sie: „Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich glaube, keiner gibt dir die Schuld. Sie haben Angst, dass du die gleichen Fehler machst, wie sie oder ihre Angehörigen damals. Ich denke, sie geben sich selbst die Schuld, weil keiner gesehen hat, wo du hinsteuerst. Und das macht sie wütend. Und wie ich dich kenne, bist du sicher nicht der Kooperativste!"

Scorpius musterte sie. Wie konnte sie das alles so klar sehen, wo er so verwirrt war? Rose sah zu ihm. „Ich habe die letzten Wochen über dich nachgedacht. Wir haben dich ganz schön hängen lassen.

Ich kann mich noch an das erste Halbjahr erinnern. Du hattest immer blaue Flecken an den Armen und manchmal im Gesicht. Es war ganz klar, was da los war. Aber keiner aus unserem Haus hat sich verantwortlich gefühlt. Du warst aber auch so verschlossen. Und dann hast du auch schon mit Avery herumgehangen. Und naja, ..." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

Scorpius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nach einer Weile sagte er, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss. „Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe? Alle hacken auf meinen Freunden herum, aber die haben doch gar nichts mit van Zandt zu tun. Alle mischen alles durcheinander." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Weißt du, für einen Außenstehenden ist das auch ein großes Wirrwarr. Da ist Avery und die reinblütigen Clique mit der du 'rumhängst, van Zandt und das Buch, da waren die Drogen und die müssen ja irgendwoher gekommen sein. Also denken alle, dass die alte Gruppe um Avery auch was damit zu tun hat."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das mit den Drogen war ich ganz allein. Ich meine, das Zeug, das Leo mir gegeben hatte, war vollkommen harmlos. Das war in etwa so gefährlich wie Espresso. Aber dann habe ich zu viel davon genommen und weil das Zeug nicht mehr wirkte, habe ich mir Stärkeres besorgt und das hatte nichts mit den anderen zu tun."

„Erzähl mir von van Zandt." Rose Stimme klang neutral. Scorpius sah sie erstaunt an. „Hat dein Onkel dich geschickt?" Rose sah ihn empört an. „Nein! Wie kommst du denn darauf? Alle reden über van Zandt, aber ich weiß eigentlich nicht, was der Mann macht."

Scorpius sah sie noch einen Augenblick an, dann begann er zu erzählen. „Er interessiert sich sehr für Geschichte. Er hat sich mit den Todessern und Grindelwald beschäftigt. Und nicht alles, was damals gesagt wurde, ist von Grund auf schlecht. Er verachtet Voldemort und nennt ihn einen machtgeilen Psychopathen.

Van Zandt beschäftigt sich viel mit den politischen Verhältnissen. Fast alle heutigen magischen Regierungen werden von Muggelgeborenen gestellt. Und er denkt, dass es da Unstimmigkeiten gibt. Denn es werden im arabischen Raum magische Orte durch Muggel zerstört. Und das dürfte eigentlich nicht sein. Er vertritt die These, dass man nicht mehr getrennt voneinander leben, sondern mit den Muggeln offen umgehen sollte. Dann würde keiner mehr die Möglichkeit haben etwas hinten herum zu manipulieren."

Rose sah ihn verwirrt an. Scorpius stöhnte frustriert. „Ich kann das nicht gut erklären. Aber er möchte nur den Fortschritt. Er will nicht die Macht übernehmen oder die Weltherrschaft."

Rose rieb sich die Stirn. „Er will die magische Welt den Muggeln offenbaren?" Scorpius nickte. Sie sah ihn alarmiert an. „Aber das ist ..." Scorpius sah sie angenervt an. „Das ist gar nichts, Rose!"

Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er einen zweiten Kopf bekommen. „Scorpius denk' nach! Du hast Muggelfreunde, oder? Teddy hat mal erzählt, du bist in eine Muggelschule gegangen."

Scorpius nickte. Rose nickte ebenfalls. „Und nun überlege, wie sie auf die Offenbarung reagieren würden. Im ersten Moment glauben sie es nicht. Wenn man es beweist, dann sind sie begeistert. Und dann, wenn sie zu Hause sind und darüber nachdenken, dann sehen sie deine Möglichkeiten. Das führt dazu, dass sie dir irgendwann misstrauen. Du kannst sie manipulieren, ihre Gedanken, ihre Taten. Du kannst sie verwandeln oder einfach töten. Sie werden beginnen, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie werden untereinander sprechen. Sie werden sich Lösungen einfallen lassen, wie sie dich im Fall der Fälle angreifen und überwältigen können. Und dann überlegt jemand: wieso bis zum Ernstfall warten. Vorsorge ist besser! Und auf unserer Seite wird das ähnlich werde. Dann wartet jeder nur, wer zuerst zuckt. Es würde zu einem Krieg kommen. Scorpius, wieso siehst du das nicht?"

Andromeda hatte das auch schon gesagt. Aber das konnte nicht sein. „Nein, das muss nicht sein! Van Zandt will keinen Krieg. Er will eine bessere Welt erschaffen!"

Rose sah ihn traurig an. „Ach komm' schon, Scorpius! Wer hält ihn davon ab oder jemand anderen? Ein bisschen Schummeln in der Schule oder beim Sport? Das Mädchen, der Junge, den man mag, ein bisschen nachdrücklicher überzeugen?" Sie machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand. „Beim Lotto nachhelfen, bei Wetten? Alles kleine verlässliche Sünden. Aber wo sind die Grenzen? Ab wann wird es bedenklich? Wir wissen beide, dass die moralischen Standards in der magischen Welt weit voneinander abweichen. Im besten Fall ist van Zandt naiv und hat das nicht durchdacht. Oder er kennt keine Muggel. Im schlimmsten Fall weiß er das alles und sucht nur nach Anhängern, die ihm bei der Sache helfen."

Scorpius war wütend. „Alle wissen immer alles besser – aber keiner von euch kennt ihn. Ihr seit immer schnell mit euren Vorurteilen bereit. Ihr wollt dem Mann keine Chance geben! Aber du bist doch auch eine von denen, die mit Muggeln Kontakt hat, die genau wissen, dass du magische Kräfte hast. Deine halbe Familie besteht aus Muggeln. Und keiner von denen fängt an die Waffen zu wetzen, wenn du zu einer Familienfeier eingeladen wirst!"

Rose sah ihn ruhig an. „Meine halbe Familie besteht nicht aus Muggeln. Ich kenne, außer meinen Großeltern keine Familienangehörigen meiner Mutter. Meine Großeltern haben immer noch eine große Paranoia, weil meine Mutter als sie 18 war, ihre Erinnerungen geändert hatte. Nein, sie haben keine Waffen bereit, wenn wir zu Besuch kommen, aber sie sind mehr als nur ein wenig distanziert. Meine Mutter hat so gut wie keinen Kontakt zu ihrem früheren Leben als Muggel. Und wenn du dich einmal umschauen würdest, wüsstest du, dass es den meisten Muggelgeborenen so geht. Dein Vater hat mehr Muggelfreunde als meine Mutter. Weil sie nicht wissen, was er ist!"

Scorpius hatte es langsam satt, dass jeder immer alles besser wusste als er. Nun kam auch noch seine gleichaltrige Schulkameradin daher. Er stand auf. „Weißt du, Weasley, vielleicht lerne ich ab jetzt wieder besser alleine!"

Rose stand ebenfalls auf. „Ach ja? Verträgst du keine Kritik? Dann scheint es mit deiner tollen Überzeugung ja nicht weit her zu sein!"

Scorpius hatte das starke Bedürfnis sie einfach zu schlagen. Er hatte das alles hier so satt! „Du widerliches Schlammblut!" Sein Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Oho, sind wir wieder dabei angelangt? Hat Klein-Scorpius keine anderen Argumente mehr? Was kommt als Nächstes? Willst du mich schlagen? Oder verfluchen?" Ihre Stimme troff vor Hohn.

Scorpius fühlte, wie etwas in ihm platzte. Er war wie ein zu straff gespanntes Gummiband, das riss. Fast konnte er das Geräusch hören. Er machte einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu, die Hand zum Schlag erhoben. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Er glaubte, Angst darin zu sehen. Dann verließ ihn alle Energie. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Schlaff ließ er seine Hand fallen.

„Nein. Nein, ich will doch nur ..." er wusste nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. Was wollte er eigentlich? Seine Ruhe? Niemanden mehr sehen? Endlich, ohne diesen ganzen ideologischen Schwachsinn seine Freunde wieder haben?

Aber Rose war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Sie stand immer noch wutentbrannt vor ihm. „Was? Was will klein Scorpi denn? Wieder in einem großen Haus leben, wie seine Großeltern? Geld wie Heu haben und Lakaien, die ihm den Hintern abwischen? Oder will er seine Frustration an minderwertigen Lebewesen austoben?"

Scorpius sah zu ihr und fragte sich, ob sie wirklich dachte, dass er dazu fähig war. Fähig war Muggel und Muggelgeborene zu foltern, wie sein Großvater und Urgroßvater. Aber vielleicht war er das ja. Das Bild von Bones stand ihm klar und deutlich vor Augen.

„Ist es das, was du denkst? Glaubst du, es ist das, was ich möchte? Gewalt?" Seine Stimme klang dünn und verloren nach ihrer kräftigen. War es das, was er wollte?

Rose sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an. Dann entspannte sich ihre Haltung. Die Schultern sackten nach unten und sie verlagerte das Gewicht auf ein Bein. Sie fuhr sich durch ihre Haare.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Aber ich habe Angst, dass du dazu wirst. Und ich denke, das ist es, wovor deine ganze Familie Angst hat."

Scorpius nickte zögernd, dann ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen. Rose setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf das Sofa. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Er wollte nicht so werden. Und doch konnte er den Weg klar vor sich sehen. Es wäre einfach. Sahen alle anderen diesen Weg ebenfalls? Waren sie deshalb so zu ihm?

„Weißt du, Andromeda und Oma haben versucht mir zu erzählen, wie es damals war. Aber ich bin nicht wie ihre Schwester Bellatrix. Ich bin nicht wie Lucius. Die beiden entstammen aus einer Gesellschaft, von der ich nichts weiß, zu der ich nicht gehöre. Ich kenne das nur von meinen Freunden und auch dort haben sich Dinge geändert."

Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne des Sessels fallen und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Rose unterbrach ihn nicht in seinen Gedanken. Dafür war er ihr dankbar.

„Weißt du, ich sehe nicht, wie das alles mit mir zusammenhängt. Meine Situation ist anders. Alfred ist kein Irrer und van Zandt kein zweiter Voldemort. Keiner will es hören, aber es steckt mindestens ein Körnchen Wahrheit in dem, was er sagt.

Und keiner versteht meine Situation! Keiner fragt! Außer diesem Idiot von Psychoheiler! Aber mit dem will ich nicht reden – ich bin doch nicht irre!"

Er hörte, wie Rose sich bewegte und sah zu ihr. Sie hatte einen konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Hast du versucht, es deinen Eltern zu erklären?"

Scorpius lachte humorlos. „Die wollen das doch nicht hören. Als ich aus der Klinik entlassen wurde, haben sie mich gleich zu dem Psycho-Spinner gebracht. Nein, Papa will sicher nicht hören, dass er an der ganzen Geschichte mitschuldig ist. Und Mama … Sie macht immer gleich einen großen Aufmarsch."

Rose runzelte die Stirn. „Aber vielleicht muss dein Vater da nun einfach durch. Und deine Mutter hat sicher recht, wenn sie großes Aufheben macht. Das du Drogen genommen hast ist schließlich kein Schnupfen!"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. Rose erhob sich. „Ich muss los, sonst schicken die noch ein Suchkommando. Denk darüber nach, ob du nicht doch mit jemandem aus deiner Familie sprechen möchtest. Ansonsten kannst du mir auch eine Eule schicken. Und ich komme dann Mittwochnachmittag wieder her."

Sie lief zum Tisch und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Auf dem Weg zum Kamin kam sie noch einmal an Scorpius vorbei. Sie legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das schaffst du schon. Auch wenn das jetzt alles mies aussieht. Nichts dauert ewig!" Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Dann ging sie zum Kamin und verschwand in den grünen Flammen nach Hogwarts.

Scorpius starrte den leeren Kamin an. So saß er immer noch, als seine Großmutter Stunden später in das Zimmer trat und das Licht einschaltete.

„Scorpius? Wieso sitzt du hier im Dunklen? Ist Rose schon weg?" Scorpius sah sie an. „Oma, glaubst du, ich bin ein schlechter Mensch?" Narcissa sah ihn durchdringend an. „Nein, Scorpius. Ich glaube, du bist verwirrt. Aber du bist auch an einem wichtigen Punkt in deinem Leben angekommen. Die Entscheidung, die du jetzt triffst, wird dein ganzes Leben beeinflussen."

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber, auf den gleichen Platz, auf dem Rose zuvor gesessen hatte. Narcissa sah plötzlich sehr viel älter aus. „Als ich fünf Jahre alt war, hat mein Vater einen Fluch an mir ausgeübt. Man nennt ihn den 'Kerkerfluch'. Man wird zeitweise blind und spürt nur harten Stein. Egal, was man anfasst. Ich hatte eine Vase zerbrochen. Vater hat sie natürlich leicht reparieren können, aber seine Konzentration war gestört worden. Ich habe die Welt nicht verstanden. Mein Vater hatte mich nie geliebt, aber ich hatte immer noch die kindliche Hoffnung, dass er es tief in seinem Inneren doch tat. An diesem Tag, mit fünf Jahren wusste ich, dass es nichts Gutes in meinem Vater gab.

Ich weiß nicht, wann er die falsche Entscheidung fällte, aber ich werde alles tun, damit du nicht den gleichen Weg gehst!"

Scorpius sah sie verblüfft an. „Und du denkst, ich kann wirklich so werden?"

Seine Großmutter sah müde aus. „Wir dachten, wenn Andy und ich dir von früher erzählen, dann verstehst du es. Und dann war ich so furchtbar wütend, als du Andy angeschrien hast." Sie hob hilflos die Arme. „Scorpius, ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll, um dir zu zeigen, dass van Zandt keine gute Lösung ist, auch wenn es im Moment verlockend aussieht."

Scorpius sah sie einen Moment an. „Ich habe mit Rose darüber gestritten und … Ich weiß im Moment nicht, was ich machen soll und alle zerren an mir. Ich bin nicht, wie dein Vater oder Großvater oder deine Schwester. Meine Situation ist anders.

Im ersten Jahr in der Schule haben sie mich permanent verprügelt, verflucht oder ignoriert. Bis Alfred mich in seine Gruppe aufnahm. Er war der erste freundliche Mensch in Hogwarts. Und seitdem hat man mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Wenn er mir sagt, dass van Zandt in Ordnung ist, dann glaube ich ihm. Vor allem, wenn die Leute, die van Zandt verteufeln, diejenigen sind, die mich damals verprügelt haben und jahrelang verachtet.

Wem würdest du denn eher glauben?"

Narcissa sah ihn traurig an. „Hast du das damals deinen Eltern erzählt?" Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie seufzte laut. „Oh, Scorpius, ich hatte gehofft, dass du es leichter haben würdest. Wir haben das alles zu verantworten. Und ich kann damit leben, wenn man mich verachtet, aber du hast damit doch nichts zu tun gehabt!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und schockiert sah Scorpius, wie seine immer gefasste Großmutter lautlos weinte.

„Oma, das ..." Sie hob die Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen. „Ich werde mit deinen Eltern sprechen. Du entschuldigst mich bitte!" Sie erhob sich schwerfällig und verließ den Raum.

Scorpius sah ihr nach. Das Gespräch hatte ihn noch verwirrter hinterlassen, als er sowieso schon war. Aber das wunderte ihn schon gar nicht mehr.

ooo

Als Scorpius am nächsten Abend im Wohnzimmer über einer Aufgabe für den Runen-Unterricht sah, flirrte das Feuer im Kamin und er beobachtete, wie sein Vater aus dem Feuer trat.

Draco staubte sich die Asche von der Robe, dann sah er sich um. Als er Scorpius entdeckte, zogen sich seine Augen kurz zusammen. „Scorpius, mit dir wollte ich reden."

Scorpius stand auf, während sein Vater seine Robe auszog. „Ich gehe kurz deine Großmutter begrüßen." Er legte die Robe über eine Sessellehne und verließ das Zimmer. Scorpius packte seine Schulsachen zusammen. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass seine Eltern kommen würden. Seine Oma hatte ja gesagt, sie würde mit ihnen reden. Aber nun war ihm doch mulmig. Von seinen Eltern verstoßen zu werden war unangenehm, aber noch eine direkte Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater war schlimmer.

Schneller als Scorpius lieb war, trat sein Vater wieder ein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann deutete er auf die Sitzecke und nahm selbst in einem Sessel Platz. Scorpius ließ sich in dem anderen Sessel nieder. Der Sessel war zu seinem bevorzugten Platz für Aussprachen geworden.

„Scorpius, deine Großmutter war gestern bei uns und hat uns von dem erzählt, was du ihr berichtet hast. Aber es war nicht sehr ausführlich. Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was im ersten Schuljahr passiert ist?" Sein Vater trug seine kalte Maske, wie andere einen Mantel. Aber seine Augen wechselten erstaunlich schnell die Farbe. Das war ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er alles andere als ruhig war.

Scorpius faltete die Hände in seinem Schoss und begann ihm vom ersten Halbjahr zu berichten. Die Übergriffe, die Verspottungen, die allgemeine Ignoranz. „Und dann hat Alfred mich in seine Gruppe geholt und dann hat das alles schlagartig aufgehört."

Sein Vater hatte ihn sprechen lassen. Nun hob er den Kopf. „Alfred Avery? Und wieso hat das alles schlagartig aufgehört?" Scorpius fragte sich, ob die Frage rhetorisch gemeint war. Aber da sich Schweigen ausbreitete, musste er wohl antworten.

„Naja, wir passen aufeinander auf. In der Gruppe sind viele Kinder von ehemaligen Todesserfamilien. Alfred, Cristobal, John und McNair zum Beispiel. Nicht alle sind die Kinder, manche sind Nichten oder Neffen oder noch weiter entfernt verwandt. Aber das ist scheinbar egal, solange der Name stimmt."

Sein Vater nickte verstehend. „Was heißt, ihr passt aufeinander auf?" Scorpius schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Naja, zum einen wird keiner mehr angegriffen, wenn wir in der Gruppe zusammen sind. Zum anderen können wir uns besser wehren."

Wieder das Nicken seines Vaters. „Scorpius, und bitte, werde nicht gleich wieder sauer! Verteidigt ihr euch nur oder erstickt ihr Dinge auch schon im Keim?" Scorpius nickte. Sein Vater schien endlich verstanden zu haben. „Natürlich zeigen wir den ganzen Muggelliebhabern, Halbblütern und Schlammblütern das wir nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen!"

Sein Vater seufzte. „Scorpius haben wir dich nicht besser erzogen, als das du nun Worte wie Schlammblut verwendest? Das sind doch nicht wirklich deine Überzeugungen? Ich meine, glaubst du im Ernst, du bist etwas Besseres als ein muggelgeborener Schulkamerad von dir?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe das nicht angefangen! Ich bin nicht hergegangen und habe mit meiner reinblütigen Herkunft geprahlt. Die haben mich einen reinblütigen Inzuchttrottel genannt und noch Schlimmeres. Soll ich mir das gefallen lassen?"

Draco Malfoy sah nachdenklich zur Decke. Dann schaute er Scorpius an. „Nein, natürlich ist das nicht richtig. Aber es kann doch nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Es sind Hexen, Zauberer, Hauselfen, Werwölfe, Zentauren und Riesen in einem Krieg gefallen, der nur stattfand, damit der Blutstatus nicht mehr wichtig ist."

Scorpius lachte humorlos. „Papa, dass Einzige, was sich geändert hat, ist, dass damals die Halbblüter und Muggelgeborenen die mit der schlechten Abstammung waren und heute sind es die reinblütigen Familien, die wie Dreck angesehen werden."

Draco rieb sich die Nase. Dann sah er seinen Sohn wieder an. „Wieso hast du uns das nie erzählt?" Scorpius fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Verlegen sah er auf seine Hände. „Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dich deswegen schlecht fühlst."

Scorpius hörte, wie sein Vater aufstand. Als er seine Schuhe vor sich sah, sah er auf. Sein Vater zog ihn an den Schultern hoch und umarmte ihn fest. „Junge, wir sollen doch dich beschützen. Dafür sind Eltern doch da!"

Scorpius kam sich unsäglich dumm vor. Aber er war auch unendlich glücklich, dass sein Vater ihn im Arm hielt. „Bin ich immer noch eine Schande?" murmelte er in die Schulter seines Vaters.

Draco löste sich von seinem Sohn, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Scorpius, ich liebe dich und bin stolz auf dich. Und es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich als Schande bezeichnet habe!"

Dann verdunkelte sich sein Blick. „Wir müssen das andere aber immer noch lösen!" Scorpius nickte dankbar, dann ließ er seinen Kopf wieder an die Brust seines Vaters fallen. Langsam schien seine Welt wieder in Ordnung zu kommen.

* * *

Ich fand es schwer die Reaktion der Familie zu gestalten, vor allem, weil ich unbedingt mehr Hintergrund von Narcissa und Andromeda einbringen wollte. Die Geschichte spukt mir schon länger im Kopf herum, wird aber höchst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr geschrieben werden. Wer sich für die Geschichte um Remus und Tonks interessiert: die stammt aus Wolfsmond.

Ansonsten möchte ich noch kurz mein 'Companion-Piece' zu dieser Geschichte erwähnen 'Erbe der Väter – Rose'. Einige der Szenen von dieser Geschichte habe ich dort aus Rose Sicht geschildert. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir dabei nicht so viel stilistische Mühe gegeben habe. Es geht eigentlich mehr darum, Rose Verhalten ein wenig zu erklären und auch zu zeigen, wie Scorpius auf andere wirkt.

Nächste Woche wird es wohl kein update geben, weil ich im wohlverdienten Urlaub bin!

Frohe Ostern schon mal – Euer Pinguin


	9. Rest des sechsten Schuljahres

Der Rest des 6. Schuljahres

Am Tag der Jahresfeier der Schlacht von Hogwarts apparierte Scorpius mit seiner Großmutter nach Hogsmead. Er würde ab morgen wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Seine Sachen waren bereits vorgeschickt worden.

Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er mit dem Brief an Longbottom nichts zu tun hatte. Allerdings hatte man auch nicht herausfinden können, wer etwas damit zu tun hatte. Der Arzt, der seine Entgiftung überwacht hatte, hatte den Auroren und dem Rektor bestätigt, dass die Menge an Pillen sein eigener Vorrat war und wohl nicht zum Weiterverkauf gedacht gewesen war. Es gab also keinen Grund mehr, ihn weiterhin von der Schule fernzuhalten.

Scorpius war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich zu dieser Feier wollte. Harry Potter hatte sie persönlich gebeten, an dieser besonderen Feier teilzunehmen. Er hatte gesagt, ohne sie würde es keine Feier geben. Nun war sie furchtbar nervös. Sie hatte noch nie an einer der großen Feierlichkeiten teilgenommen.

Nach dem Apparieren, hatte sie Scorpius Arm nicht losgelassen. Gemeinsam schritten sie nun auf das Haupttor der Schule zu. Der Weg war dicht bevölkert mit Zauberern und Hexen, die ebenfalls zu dem großen Ereignis geladen waren. Je näher sie der Schule kamen, um so fester wurde der Griff seiner Großmutter.

Am Tor stand Hagrid mit einigen Auroren und kontrollierte die Einladungen. Narcissa hatte ihre bereits in der Hand. Einer der Auroren nahm sie ihr höflich, aber streng nickend aus der Hand, überprüfte die Echtheit mit seinem Zauberstab und reichte sie ihr wieder. „Viel Spaß!" wünschte er ihnen. Dann traten sie durch das Tor und der Griff seiner Großmutter wurde lockerer.

Als sie jedoch aus dem Wald traten, und die Tribüne, die man zwischen dem Schloss und dem Schwarzen See aufgebaut hatte, sehen konnten, pressten sich ihre Finger schmerzhaft in seinen Arm. Seufzend legte Scorpius seine Hand auf ihre. „Oma, ich brauche meine Blutzufuhr im unteren Teil meines Armes ebenso, wie im Rest meines Körpers." Narcissa sah ihn strafend an. „Mehr Respekt, junger Mann!" Er grinste frech und sie brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande. Aber der Druck auf seinen Arm ließ nach.

„Mrs. Malfoy!" Scorpius sah auf und sah Hermine Granger-Weasley auf sie zulaufen. „Wie schön, dass sie gekommen sind! Harry hatte befürchtet, Sie würden nicht kommen!"

Scorpius musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Das klang, als wäre es die persönliche Feier von Harry Potter. Nun, wahrscheinlich würde es darauf hinauslaufen. Es gab sicher genug Leute, die dem Helden am heutigen Tag sonst wohin kriechen würden.

Seine Großmutter hatte Rose Mutter begrüßt. Diese sah ihn nun lächelnd an. „Hallo Scorpius, nett dich wieder zu sehen!" Er lächelte artig und reichte ihr die Hand. Plötzlich stand Rose neben ihrer Mutter.

„Hallo Scorpius, Mrs. Malfoy! Soll ich Sie zu ihrem Platz bringen?" Seine Großmutter sah vollkommen ruhig aus, aber ihr Griff war wieder mörderisch. „Es gibt eine Platzordnung?" Rose lächelte sie freundlich an. Aber ihre Mutter antwortete: „Nur für die Hauptpersonen. Sie wissen schon, alle die damals wichtig waren." Seine Großmutter nickte erhaben, als wäre es nur natürlich, als wichtige Person bezeichnet zu werden.

Scorpius bewunderte sie für ihre Haltung. Äußerlich war seine Großmutter ruhig und gefasst. Sein Arm hatte sicher blaue Flecken. Aber sie hatte auch guten Grund, nervös zu sein. Schließlich war sie die Ehefrau und Mutter von Todessern. „Kommen Sie, Mrs. Malfoy. Sie sitzen direkt neben meiner Mutter und Onkel Harry!"

Scorpius geleitete seine Großmutter zu ihrem Platz. Rose Mutter lief hinter ihnen her. Als die zwei Frauen saßen, verabschiedeten sich die Jugendlichen. Auf dem Weg zu den hinteren Plätzen, die für die Schüler reserviert waren, drehte Scorpius sich immer wieder besorgt nach seiner Großmutter um.

„Onkel Harry und meine Mutter haben die Sitzordnung gemacht. Und Mama ist extra früher gekommen, damit deine Oma nicht alleine sitzen muss." Erstaunt blickte Scorpius Rose an.

„Ernsthaft?" Rose nickte. „Klar. Onkel Harry und Mama haben sich lange überlegt, wie sie es deiner Oma am leichtesten machen können. Und Mama hat mich extra noch gefragt, weil ich deine Oma doch jetzt besser kenne. Aber heute war sie ganz anders als sonst."

Scorpius nickte. Rose Augen waren auf seine Großmutter gerichtet. „So war sie früher, nicht? Als sie noch in der Gesellschaft das Sagen hatte." Sie schaute wieder zu Scorpius. „Sie hat die Haltung einer Königin!" Scorpius lachte. „Ja, das hat sie!"

Rose stieß ihn mit der Schulter an. „Setzt du dich zu uns?" Sie nickte zu Albus, der schon neben Lily und Esther saß. Scorpius blickte über die Reihen von Stühlen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Lissy.

„Hältst du mir einen Platz frei? Ich muss noch schnell mit jemandem sprechen." Rose nickte und sie trennten sich. Scorpius Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er bei Lissy angekommen war. Sie schaute auf, als er vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Scorpius! Seit wann bist du wieder da?" Ihre Stimme klang aufrichtig erfreut. Er setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihr. „Seit ungefähr zehn Minuten. Ab morgen lebe ich wieder hier."

Sie nickte. Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus. Scorpius räusperte sich. „Hör mal … ich, wollte mich für mein Verhalten dir gegenüber entschuldigen. Ich habe dich miserabel behandelt und das hast du ganz sicher nicht verdient!"

Lissy sah ihn überrascht an. Dann sah sie auf ihre Händen, die sie in ihrem Schoss gefaltet hatte. „Naja, ich war auch keine tolle Freundin. Ich habe nicht mal mitbekommen, dass du Drogen nimmst." Scorpius lachte. „Mach' dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich bin auch niemand, der seine Gefühle offen zur Schau trägt."

Lissy sah ihn immer noch nicht an, nickte aber. Scorpius sah über die Stuhlreihen hinweg und sein Blick traf den von Rose. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er gab sich einen Ruck. „Lass' uns Freunde bleiben!" Lissy sah auf und lächelte. „Gerne!" Sie gaben sich die Hand und grinsten dabei etwas dümmlich.

„Bleibst du hier sitzen?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde bei den Ravenclaws sitzen." Lissy grinste. „Du meinst bei Rose!" Er sah sie verwundert an. Sie kicherte. „Jeder weiß, dass sie dir beim Lernen geholfen hat. Und ich weiß, wie du ihr die letzten Jahre immer nachgestarrt hast."

Scorpius sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Scham und Traurigkeit an. „Tut mir leid!" Lissy machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich denke, uns ist klar, dass wir nicht Romeo und Julia waren. Mit dir als Freund hatte ich meine Eltern vom Hals."

Erstaunt über ihre Ehrlichkeit stand er auf. „Wir sehen uns sicher später noch!" Lissy nickte.

Gedankenverloren lief er zu Rose, die ihm einen Platz zwischen sich und Esther frei gehalten hatte. Als er saß, beugte sie sich zu ihm. „Das war sehr nett von dir!" Scorpius spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Verlegen zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Hey, Scorpius!" Leo war in der Reihe hinter ihnen erschienen. Froh über den Themenwechsel begrüßte Scorpius seinen Freund. „Setz' dich doch zu uns!" Mit einem scheinheiligen Grinsen deutete Scorpius auf den Platz neben sich. „Esther rutscht sicher gerne einen Platz weiter."

Leo bekam ganz rote Ohren, setzte sich aber auf den Platz neben Scorpius. Neugierig begann er, Scorpius auszufragen. „Und? Was hat man mit dir alles angestellt?" Scorpius erzählte knapp von der Klinik, dem Streit mit seinem Vater und dem Aufenthalt bei seiner Großmutter.

Leo strich sich über die Nase. „Das hätte schlimmer kommen können! Und ich sag's dir, das war hier auch kein Zuckerschlecken! Nachdem bei dir Pillen gefunden wurden, haben die hier wöchentlich Durchsuchungen gemacht."

Scorpius sah erstaunt zu Rose. „Davon hast du mir gar nichts erzählt!" Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ist für mich auch keine große Sache!" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf und fragte Leo: „Und wie läuft das so ab?" Leo lehnte sich zurück. „Einer der Lehrer kommt in die Schlafräume und sagt 'Accio illegale Gegenstände' und dann fliegt alles durch die Gegend."

Esther hatte sich an Leo vorbei gelehnt und kicherte nun. „Das Problem ist, dass alles Mögliche angeflogen kommt. Nicht nur Drogen und Alkohol." Sie lachte noch mehr. Scorpius sah Leo fragend an. Der grinste ebenfalls. „Es kommt auch alles Mögliche an Spielzeug angeflogen." Er wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

Esther setzte kichernd hinzu: „Bis jetzt weiß man von einer Gummipuppe, mehreren Dildos, ein paar Handschellen und einer Peitsche samt Dominakostüm."

Scorpius riss die Augen auf. Rose, die sich nun an Scorpius Schulter lehnte, erklärte: „Aber das kam erst bei der zweiten und dritten Aktion. Die einzelnen Häuser haben jetzt so eine Art Wettbewerb, wer die peinlichsten Sachen anschleppen kann. Aber seit der zweiten Aktion hat man nichts wirklich Verbotenes mehr gefunden."

Leo nickte. „Weil keiner so blöd ist, sein Zeug in den Schlafsälen zu verstecken." Rose sah verärgert aus. „Man sollte ernsthaft über das Problem reden und nicht einfach nur nach dem Zeug suchen. Das bringt doch gar nichts. Im Zweifelsfalle sind Drogen jetzt noch interessanter geworden als vorher."

Scorpius kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Und er war an dem Ganzen schuld? In dem Moment hörten sie ein statisches Rauschen und jemand verlautete, dass man nun Platz nehmen sollte, da die Veranstaltung in Kürze beginnen würde.

Die vier Jugendlichen setzten sich wieder ordentlich hin. Scorpius bemerkte, dass die Schulter gegen die Rose gelehnt hatte, erstaunlich kalt war. Er schüttelte das Gefühl ab und sah sich wieder um. Dann sah er John mit Cristobal in einer der hinteren Reihen sitzen. Er winkte ihm kurz zu. John sah grimmig aus, als er kurz nickte. Scorpius fragte sich flüchtig, was ihm über die Leber gelaufen war.

Dann begann der Festakt. Eine endlose Rede ging in die Nächste über. Der letzte Redner war Harry Potter. Seine Worte waren weniger würdig, dafür kurz und bündig. Er erinnerte an all die Toten, die ihr Leben geopfert hatten, an alle, die damals an seiner Seite gekämpft und an ihn geglaubt hatten. Er erwähnte einige Personen namentlich, darunter Scorpius Großmutter.

„Wir dürfen aber nicht aus dem Auge verlieren, dass immer wieder ein Magier aus dem Nichts auftauchen und durch falsche Propaganda, unseren Mitmenschen Sand in die Augen streuen kann. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, was wir gelernt haben.

Wir haben für die Gleichheit aller Hexen und Zauberer gekämpft, egal welcher Familie sie entstammen. Das muss unser oberster Grundsatz sein! Nur so wird unsere Gesellschaft wachsen und gedeihen können. Nur zusammen sind wir es Wert, eine Gesellschaft genannt zu werden!

Auch heute gibt es Menschen, vielleicht sogar mitten unter uns, die diese Gleichheit anzweifeln. Die sich rüsten, dagegen zu kämpfen. Diesen Menschen müssen wir die Stirn bieten und den Funken im Keim ersticken! Unsere Kinder haben etwas Besseres verdient, als Diskriminierung und Bluthass!"

Scorpius hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry Potter bei diesen Worten in seine Richtung sah. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Rose auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Machte es sie nervös, dass er neben ihr saß? Er war sich sicher, dass sich einige in der Menge nach ihm umgedreht hatten. Schämte Rose sich für ihn?

Als auch diese Rede zu Ende war, wurde binnen Sekunden ein Buffet am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees aufgebaut.

Scorpius verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, sich mit der alten Gruppe zu unterhalten und auf den neuesten Stand gebracht zu werden. Als es dunkel wurde, verließen die offiziellen Gäste die Feier und Rose tauchte wieder neben ihm auf.

Verwundert sah Scorpius, dass sie eine Decke unter dem Arm hatte. „Jetzt geht unsere Feier los! Die Lehrer haben uns erlaubt, ein großes Freudenfeuer zu errichten. Und wir haben Musik und keine Ausgangssperre. Komm' mit!" Sie zog ihn schon von dem Platz der offiziellen Feierlichkeiten weiter am See entlang. Bald konnte er einen riesigen Holzhaufen erkennen.

Die diesjährigen Schulsprecher, James Potter und Katherine Longbottom – wie hätte es anders sein können – entzündeten den Stoß feierlich mit ihren Zauberstäben. Um das Feuer herum lagen Holzklötze. Rose schob ihn zu einer Gruppe, in der Scorpius Leo und Esther, Al und einige andere aus seinem Jahrgang erkannte. Er ließ sich neben Rose auf einem der Klötze nieder.

Al reichte ihm eine Flasche Butterbier. Musik erklang. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit wurde getanzt. Scorpius begnügte sich, seine Mitschüler zu beobachten. Er hatte keine Lust sich zu unterhalten. Das hatte er schon den ganzen Tag gemacht. Ab und an warf ihm Leo einen Satz hin, aber zu mehr als einsilbigen Antworten konnte er sich nicht durchringen.

Das Feuer war die einzige Lichtquelle und so fühlte sich Scorpius angenehm alleine, obwohl er die Schemen von vielen Menschen um sich herum wahrnehmen konnte. Es war ein merkwürdig friedliches Gefühl für eine Party.

„Lass' uns tanzen!" Rose hatte sich den ganzen Abend kaum um ihn gekümmert, nun stand sie wieder vor ihm und sah ihn auffordernd an. Scorpius war eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung. „Ach, ich weiß nicht." Rose schnappte sich seine Hand und zerrte ihn hoch. „Beweg' dich Malfoy!"

Ergeben ließ er sich von ihr zu einer Stelle ziehen, an der bereits getanzt wurde. Wie auf der Hochzeit hatten sie eine Menge Spaß beim Tanzen. Sie tanzten auch zu einigen langsamen Liedern. Scorpius hätte Rose ewig so im Arm halten können. Obwohl überall Menschen in der Nacht tanzten und lachten, hatte er das Gefühl, das sie ganz alleine waren.

Langsam wurde es leiser um sie herum. Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt und die meisten Schüler waren auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Die Musik wurde ausgeschaltet.

„Wollen wir zurück?" Scorpius hielt Rose Hand in seiner und hatte gar keine Lust sich jetzt schon von ihr zu verabschieden. „Wenn du magst, können wir noch hier bleiben." erklärte sie leise.

Scorpius Herz begann heftig zu schlagen. „Hier?" er sah im Dunklen nur wenig von ihr. „Naja, vielleicht unten am See." Er rieb mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Ok!"

Sie führte ihn erst wieder zurück zu ihrem Platz auf dem Holzblock. Dort nahm sie die Decke, die sie mitgebracht hatte.

„Geht ihr zum Schloss zurück?" Esther stand plötzlich neben ihnen. „Wir wollten noch runter an den See." Rose hielt die Decke hoch. Esther drehte sich zu Leo um. Der legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

Scorpius sah Leo dabei zu, wie er sich an Esther schmiegte. Er verstand Leo nicht. Irgendwann würde er sich gegen seinen Vater wehren müssen. Leo konnte sich nicht sein Leben lang vor seinem Vater ducken.

Gemeinsam liefen die vier zu einer Stelle am See, an der mehrere Weiden ihre Äste in das Wasser hängen ließen. Rose zog Scorpius ein Stück weiter, als Esther und Leo es sich bequem machten. An einer Weide blieb sie stehen.

Scorpius setzte sich und lehnte an den Stamm. Rose hockte sich dicht neben ihn. Gähnend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Er nahm die Decke, die sie mitgebracht hatte, und legte sie über Rose und sich. „Wieso sind die zwei nicht schon seit Jahren richtig zusammen?" fragte sie leise.

Scorpius folgte Rose Blick. Leo und Esther saßen einige Meter entfernt an einen Stein gelehnt. Esther saß zwischen Leos Beinen und er hielt sie fest umschlungen. Sie schienen sich leise zu unterhalten.

Scorpius sah wieder zum See hinaus. „Es ist sein Vater." Rose bewegte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Aber Leos Vater ist nicht so. Er hat viel Geld gespendet im Laufe der Jahre für alle möglichen Aktivitäten von meiner Mutter. Er ist auf jeder Wohltätigkeitsgala. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das alles nur Lügen sind."

Scorpius bewegte seine Schulter ein wenig, um ihren Kopf in seine Armbeuge zu manövrieren und schob seinen Arm hinter ihren Rücken. Er rechnete damit, dass sie sich zurückzog, aber sie kuschelte sich nur bequemer an seine Brust.

„Nein. Seine Familie hat nie etwas gegen Muggelgeborene gehabt. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass man den einzigen Sohn mit einer Muggelgeborenen zusammen sehen will. Leos Familie ist alt und mächtig. Die ganzen alten Familien haben immer mehr Macht angesammelt, indem sie ihre Kinder untereinander verheiratet haben. Das ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund für die ganzen reinblütigen Familienstammbäume. Es bringt nichts, eine Muggelgeborene zu heiraten. Muggelstämmige haben weder Gold noch Macht in unserer Welt."

Er sah kurz zu Rose hinunter. Sie betrachtete wieder das andere Pärchen. „Das ist … keine Ahnung! Wieso kann Leo nicht selber entscheiden, mit wem er zusammen sein möchte? Wenn seine Familie schon so reich und mächtig ist?"

Scorpius lachte trocken. „Weil man nicht reich und mächtig bleibt, wenn man alles dem Zufall und der Liebe überlässt. Wo würde man denn da hinkommen?"

Rose rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. „Ich bin froh, dass ich bei dem Blödsinn nicht mitmachen muss." Scorpius schob seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte ein wenig nach oben, sodass er unter seiner Hand die feste Rundung ihrer Rippe spürte.

„Aber nur weil deine Eltern anderer Meinung sind, heißt das nicht, dass du nicht mit in das Spiel hinein gezogen werden wirst." Er spürte, wie sie kicherte. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Er sah zu Rose. Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie nah sie ihm war. „Weil du Rose Weasley bist, die Tochter von Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley. Und weil du nach Lily Potter die mit Abstand beste Partie im Lande sein wirst, wenn es um Macht geht."

Sie zog die Nase kraus. „Aber ich habe keine Macht. Meine Familie hat keine Macht. Mama und Papa haben einflussreiche Stellungen, die sie sich erarbeitet haben. Das kann man nicht vererben!"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber du wirst immer zu allen offiziellen Dingen eingeladen werden. Du wirst immer zuerst alle Neuigkeiten hören. Ihr seit so etwas wie die erweiterte königliche Familie, mit den Potters an der Spitze."

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und sah auf den See. „War es das, was Damien versucht hat?" Ihre Stimme klang neutral. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, das ihr seine Antwort wichtig war.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich. Er ist ein Slytherin. Seine Vorteile zu suchen ist ihm quasi angeboren." Er spürte, wie sie sich unter seinem Arm verspannte. Dann sah sie wieder zu ihm auf. „Wie soll ich da jemals jemanden finden, der es ernst meint? Der mich meint?"

Scorpius musste lachen. „Komm' schon, Weasley! Du bist intelligent! Du wirst dich nicht durch ein paar schöne Sprüche hinters Licht führen lassen!"

Er spürte, wie sie sich entspannte. Ihre Hand glitt an seinem Rücken entlang zu seiner Hüfte.

Sie schnaubte undamenhaft. „Ich bin nicht naiv, Scorpius! Ich habe seit Jahren mit Leuten zu tun, die mit mir befreundet sein wollen, weil ich die Tochter von meinen Eltern bin. Aber wenn Damian das wirklich im Hinterkopf hatte, macht mir das ein bisschen Angst. Ich habe gedacht, er ist wirklich an mir interessiert."

Scorpius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste zu wenig über ihre Beziehung zu dem schleimigen Slytherin. Und eigentlich wollte er auch nicht mehr wissen. Trotzdem fragte er: „Wie war das denn so mit euch?"

„Es hat mir geschmeichelt, dass Damian sich für mich interessiert hat. Alle schwärmen immer von ihm. Und er war nett. Aber dann habe ich gemerkt, dass wir nicht viel gemeinsam haben."

Schweigend hingen sie eine Weile ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Dann brach Scorpius das Schweigen. „Er hat es falsch angefangen." Rose sah kurz zu ihm auf. „Aha, wie hättest du es denn gemacht?" Ihre Stimme klang sarkastisch.

„Ich hätte bis zur Hälfte des nächsten Schuljahres gewartet. Und dann erst mal versucht, dein Freund zu werden. Und nach der Schule hätte man sich dann wieder getroffen und eines hätte zum anderen geführt."

Rose kicherte. „Ich muss also nächstes Jahr in deiner Nähe achtgeben." Er sah lächelnd auf sie hinab. „Nein, keine Angst. Ich habe gar keine Ahnung, wie man ein Mädchen beschwatzt."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Aber klar doch! Scorpius Malfoy hat keine Ahnung!"

Er lächelte immer noch, aber er spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. „Nein, ehrlich. Mir ist bisher alles in den Schoss gefallen. Ich könnte nicht flirten, wenn mein Leben davon abhing!"

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. „Alles in den Schoss gefallen?" Er nickte. „Ja, Lissy hat mich irgendwann in eine dunkle Ecke gezerrt und abgeknutscht und am nächsten Tag überall verkündet, wir seien ein Paar. Und Sam und Lexi … da habe ich sicher nichts gemacht, um die auf mich aufmerksam zu machen."

Rose setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin und entfernte sich dabei ein wenig von ihm. Scorpius hätte sie am liebsten wieder zurückgezogen. „Wieso hast du das mit Lissy gemacht?"

Scorpius Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er wusste genau, dass sie an die Weihnachtsfeier dachte. Mit rotem Gesicht wich er ihrem Blick aus. Er konnte ihr schlecht sagen, dass er wütend wegen ihr und Damian gewesen war.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Ihr Blick brannte auf ihm. „Ich … ich hatte an dem Tag schon ein paar Pillen genommen und irgendwie war mir dann alles egal. Ich weiß, dass das gemein war. Aber ich war für Lissy auch nur …"

Er sah auf und ihre Augen ließen ihn nicht los. „Sie hat ein ähnliches Problem wie Leo. Ihre Eltern wollen sie mit einem reinblütigen Zauberer zusammen sehen. Und da hat sie sich an mir festgebissen. Aber ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie für mich viel empfindet. Nicht, dass wir uns nicht mögen, aber die Begeisterung hat sich auch auf ihrer Seite schnell gelegt."

Rose sah ihn ernst an. „Hat sie von deinen Drogenproblemen gewusst?" Scorpius wich nun doch ihrem Blick aus. Er konnte ihr immer noch nicht in die Augen sehen, wenn sie über seine Probleme sprachen. „Nein."

Sie ließ sich wieder gegen ihn sinken und erleichtert zog er sie wieder an sich. „Wie kann deine eigene Freundin nichts davon mitbekommen?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie hat ja auch nichts von Sam und Lexi mitbekommen." Er spürte, wie Rose den Kopf schüttelte. „So stelle ich mir das nicht vor."

„Ich habe doch gesagt, das war mehr eine Zweckgemeinschaft." Scorpius war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das je verstehen würde. Rose würde eine solche Beziehung niemals eingehen.

„Trotzdem! So einen Mist macht man nicht!" Sie kuschelte sich wieder näher an ihn heran. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren. „Ich weiß!"

Sie saßen wieder eine Weile schweigend da und sahen zu, wie der Horizont über dem See immer heller wurde.

„Sag' mal, Rose?" Schläfrig antwortete sie. „Hm?" Scorpius Herz schlug wie wild und er spürte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Gewollt gelangweilt fragte er: „Stehst du noch auf romantische Situationen?" Er spürte, wie sie den Kopf hob. Sie würde ihn entweder auslachen, ihn anschreien oder ihm eine Ohrfeige geben.

„Versuchst du gerade mit mir zu flirten, Malfoy?" Erstaunt sah er in ihr grinsendes Gesicht. „Vielleicht." er beugte sich näher zu ihr. „Funktioniert es denn?" flüsterte er kurz vor ihren Lippen. Er wusste selber nicht, woher er die Kühnheit nahm, denn er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde ihm gleich aus der Brust springen.

Sie lächelte. „So lala." Dann drückte er seinen Mund auf ihren und zog sie fester an sich.

Es war noch viel besser als in seiner Erinnerung. Seine Hand fuhr in ihren Nacken. Er verlor sich ganz in ihrer Nähe. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper und er zog sie auf seinen Schoss.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sie gegen seine Brust drückte und ihren Kopf zurückzog. Erstaunt sah er sie an.

„Das geht nicht!" erklärte sie. Verletzt nahm er seine Hände von ihrem Körper. Sie glitt von seinem Schoss wieder an seine Seite. Er sah sie nicht an, als er gepresst sagte: „Ich bin nicht gut genug!"

Er hörte, wie Rose die Luft einsog. Dann spürte er ihre Hand in seinem Gesicht. Energisch drückte sie seinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass er sie ansehen musste.

„Das ist Quatsch! Aber ich werde nicht so eine Geschichte wie Esther machen. Ich will eine Beziehung nicht verstecken. Aber wir zwei müssen uns sicher sein, dass wir das wollen. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie alle darauf reagieren werden!"

Sie sah ihn streng an, aber er konnte in ihren Augen auch ein wenig Traurigkeit sehen. Scorpius wusste genau, was er wollte. Er wollte Rose, und das nicht erst seit eben. Aber er verstand sie. Ergeben nickte er.

Sie lächelte ihn traurig an. Ohne zu überlegen legte Scorpius ihr eine Hand an die Wange. „Und was jetzt?" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Wir lernen uns besser kennen."

Dann setzte sie sich wieder neben ihn, lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und so sahen sie zusammen, wie die Sonne aufging.

Scorpius legte die Arme um sie. Es war nicht so, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, aber trotzdem war er zufrieden, sie nur im Arm zu halten. Er würde sich Mühe geben. Irgendwie würde er sie überzeugen.

ooo

Scorpius saß am Frühstückstisch und stocherte gedankenverloren in seinem Müsli. Gestern hatte er, wie fast alle anderen den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Er war erst morgens vom See zurückgekommen. Rose hatte sich an der Treppe von ihm mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedet. Da war er sich noch sicher gewesen: Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie wirklich ein Paar werden würden.

Heute sah alles schon wieder anders aus. Alles erschien ihm so vage. Mochte sie ihn nun, oder nicht? War es das wirklich wert? Er verstand sie einfach nicht.

Eine Eule landete vor ihm und streckte ihm den Fuß entgegen. Neugierig nahm er dem Vogel den Brief ab. Dieser schuhute noch einmal. Dann hob er wieder ab. Der Brief hatte keinen Absender. Misstrauisch schaute Scorpius ihn von allen Seiten an, dann testete er ihn mit einigen Zaubern. Zu guter Letzt öffnete er ihn dann doch einfach.

_Lieber Scorpius,_

_mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie im Krankenhaus waren und zur Rehabilitation einige Zeit zu Hause waren. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich von ihrer zeitweiligen Unpässlichkeit erholt._

_Es freut mich zu hören, dass Sie meinem Rat gefolgt sind. Sie haben zarte Bande zu Rose Weasley geknüpft. Das wird unserer Sache sicher von Nutzen sein._

_Im kommenden Sommer habe ich wieder einige junge Leute zu einem Workshop eingeladen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn auch Sie kommen. Der Workshop findet in der Woche vom 10. August in Rotterdam statt._

_Ich habe Sie schon fest eingeplant, bitte enttäuschen Sie mich nicht!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Jeroen_

Scorpius sah entgeistert auf den Brief. Bei dem ganzen Hin und Her mit seiner Familie hatte er van Zandt vollkommen vergessen. Nun, nicht vergessen. Er rieb sich die Stirn. Woher wusste van Zandt von Rose? Hatte John oder Leo an Alfred geschrieben? Oder einer der anderen? Cristobal vielleicht? Das gefiel ihm gar nicht!

„Hey, Scorp!" John ließ sich schwer auf den Platz neben Scorpius fallen. Dieser sah ihn prüfend an. „Sag' mal, John, hast du Alfred geschrieben, dass Rose und ich befreundet sind?" John sah ihn an, als hätte er einen zweiten Kopf bekommen.

„Rose? Die kleine Schlampe? Nee, wieso sollte ich? Wenn du die flach legst, ist das doch dein Problem!" Scorpius sah ihn wütend an. „Ich lege Rose nicht flach! Sie ist nicht so!" John sah ihn ungerührt an und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn du jetzt einen auf Leo machen willst – bitte. Aber jammer' nachher nicht 'rum!"

„Habe ich da meinen Namen gehört?" Leo setzte sich den zweien gegenüber an den Tisch und griff nach einem Brötchen. John grinste ihn an. „Ja, Scorp ist übergelaufen und rennt jetzt auch einer Schlammblutschnecke hinterher!"

Leo verdrehte die Augen. Scorpius sah ihn kurz an. „Sag' mal, hast du Alfred von Rose und mir geschrieben?" Leo sah ihn verdutzt an. „Gibt' s da was zu schreiben? Ich dachte, da läuft nichts!" Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. Aber irgendwer hatte van Zandt die Information zugespielt.

John schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Komm' wir müssen los!" Eilig stopfte Scorpius den Brief in seine Büchertasche. Gemeinsam mit John und Leo lief er zu seiner ersten Stunde.

ooo

Natürlich starrten ihn alle an. Und überall konnte er das Geflüster um ihn herumhören. Eisern ignorierte er es. Trotzdem war er froh, als er am Nachmittag in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek einen Platz fand.

Kaum hatte er angefangen an einer seiner Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Tasche, die auf den Stuhl neben ihm gelegt wurde. Angenervt sah er auf. „Hey, Scorpius. Was dagegen, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?" Rose sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und räumte seine Sachen etwas zur Seite.

Kaum hatte er sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert, hörte er Rose fluchen. „Mist! Jetzt habe ich das Buch vergessen. Scorp kann ich dein Zauberkunstbuch nutzen?" Er sah kurz auf. „Klar!" Sie beugte sich schon zu seiner Tasche. „Mach' dir keine Mühe, ich hol's schon selber."

Erst nach einigen Minuten bemerkte er, dass Rose immer noch unter den Tisch gebeugt saß. „Sag' mal, hast du dich in meiner Tasche verlaufen oder erkennst du das Buch nicht mehr?" Langsam hob Rose ihren Kopf.

Er sah, dass sie sehr blass war. Besorgt lehnte er sich ihr entgegen. „Rose? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. Mit einer merkwürdig eckigen Bewegung legte sie ein Blatt Pergament auf den Tisch. Verwirrt sah er von Rose auf das Blatt. Dann erkannte er es: der Brief von van Zandt!

Scorpius schluckte schwer, aber der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte nicht verschwinden. Er sah, wie Rose Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte. „Und du hast es mir noch gesagt! Den ganzen Plan! Ich bin so ein Idiot!"

Er sah, wie sie aufstehen wollte und griff nach ihrer Hand. Panisch suchte er sein Gehirn nach vernünftigen Gedanken ab. Aber er fand immer nur einen Satz: Sie hasst mich!

„Rose, nein! Das war kein Plan! Das sieht jetzt alles anders aus, als es ist!" Rose sah ihn einen kurzen Moment wortlos an.

„Scorpius, ich denke, wir lassen das alles lieber ganz. Es ist egal, ob es anders aussieht, als es ist. Ich …" Sie holte tief Atem. „Ich denke, das mit uns kann nicht gut gehen. Ich meine, ich habe wirklich gedacht …" Sie holte erneut tief Luft, dann sah sie ihn ruhig an. „Mein Verstand hat mir schon immer gesagt, dass das mit uns nichts werden kann. Wir entstammen zu unterschiedlicher Welten, als dass es auf Dauer mit uns gut gehen könnte. Selbst wenn du heute die Wahrheit sagst, das wird uns immer wieder passieren. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das auf Dauer kann. Ich denke, es ist besser, das Ganze jetzt abzubrechen, bevor noch mehr Schaden entsteht."

Blinzelnd sah er sie an. Er konnte sagen, was er wollte, sie würde ihm keine Chance geben. Sie wollte es beenden, bevor es zu mehr Schaden kam. Schaden!

Wütend stand er auf und begann seine Sachen in seine Tasche zu werfen. „Gut, dann eben nicht, Weasley! Ich brauche dich sowieso nicht!"

Er wusste selbst, dass er sich wie ein Kleinkind benahm, aber ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein. Mit erhobenem Haupt stolzierte er aus der Bibliothek hinaus. Er lief keine fünf Meter den Gang hinunter, dann glitt er in eine Nische hinter eine Rüstung. Er lehnte sich an die Wand. Seine Gedanken rasten genauso schnell, wie sein Herz.

Er hörte Schritte im Gang und hielt kurz den Atem an. Als derjenige an der Nische vorbeilief, erkannte er Rose. Sie rannte mit hängendem Kopf in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm. Als sie außer Sicht war, trat er mit aller Wucht gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz schoss sein Bein hoch. Er presste seine Fäuste gegen die Augen, dann ließ er sich an der Wand hinabgleiten. Mit angezogenen Knien blieb er auf dem kalten Steinboden hocken.

Immer wenn er das Gefühl hatte, sein Leben würde bergauf gehen, musste er feststellen, dass es doch noch tiefer ging. Er hasste das alles!

ooo

„Hey, Malfoy!" Scorpius drehte sich um. Ein kleiner blonder Junge stand vor ihm. Vielleicht viertes oder fünftes Schuljahr. Nach dem Emblem auf seiner Jacke war er ein Hufflepuff. Misstrauisch musterte Scorpius den Jungen.

„Was willst du?" Der andere grinste ihn vielsagend an. „Die Frage ist, was willst du?" Er sah sich kurz um, dann zeigte er Scorpius eine Klarsichttüte mit vielen kleinen Tütchen, in denen verschiedenfarbige Pillen zu erkennen waren.

Heiß durchfuhr es Scorpius. Ohne lange zu überlegen, sagte er. „Angel's Smile". Der Blonde grinste wieder, griff kurz in den Beutel und reichte Scorpius dann eine Tüte mit türkisen Pillen. „Eine Galleone. Kannst auch später zahlen!" Scorpius schnappte den Beutel und griff in seine Hosentasche. Hastig gab er dem Jungen das Geld, dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und rannte fast den Gang entlang bis zur nächsten Toilette.

Schwer atmend lehnte er sich an das Waschbecken. Im Spiegel konnte er sehen, wie käsig er aussah. Richtig krank. Er hatte am Morgen schon nicht gut ausgesehen. Seit dem letzten Wortwechsel mit Rose hatte er schlecht geschlafen. Die neugierigen Blicke, das gehässige Gerede seiner Mitschüler machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er gedacht hatte.

Er sah auf seine Faust, in der er das Tütchen hielt. Dann würde er sich besser fühlen, wenigstens für einen kurzen Zeitraum. Endlich entspannen. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er den Druckverschluss. Er schüttelte eine Pille auf seine Hand.

Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an den Entzug, die Schmerzen, den enttäuschten Blick seiner Mutter. Sein Vater, der ihn umarmte und ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte.

Scorpius schluckte schwer, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. Entschlossen kippte er den Beutelinhalt in den Abguss und spülte mit Wasser nach.

Er würde sich nicht noch einmal so gehen lassen. Auch wenn Rose nichts von ihm wissen wollte. Auch wenn seine Mitschüler ihn wie einen Aussätzigen behandelten. Irgendwann war die Schule vorbei. Es würde besser werden. Und wenn nicht, würde er sich eine Lösung suchen. Aber die Pillen waren keine Lösung!

ooo

„Noch drei Tage, dann kann ich dieses Drecksnest endlich hinter mir lassen!" John stand auf einer der Steinbanken und sah angewidert zu einer Gruppe Mitschüler. „Das wird von Jahr zu Jahr mehr von dem Gesindel! Ich werde meine Kinder nicht nach Hogwarts schicken. Durmstrang ist sicher eine bessere Wahl!"

In drei Tagen begannen die Sommerferien. Die letzten Wochen hatte Scorpius seine gesamte Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbracht und gelernt. Er hatte versucht, allen aus dem Weg zu gehen, vor allem Rose.

Leo lachte. „Deine Kinder? Solltest du nicht erst mal eine Freundin haben?" John sah ihn von oben herab an. „So wie du? Was macht denn die süße Esther?" Leos Gesicht verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. „Keine Ahnung. Geht mich auch nichts an!"

Scorpius, der auf der Bank zu Johns Füßen die Sonne genoss, sah nun fragend zu Leo. „Was ist denn passiert? An der Siegesfeier seid ihr doch noch ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen!"

Leo setzte sich neben ihn. „Sie hat keinen Bock mehr. Ihr geht die ganze Geheimniskrämerei auf den Nerv. Ich würde sie nicht richtig lieben, wenn ich es nicht allen zeigen kann."

John sprang von der Bank und lachte. „Und wieso meint die Kleine, dass sie mehr als ein Zeitvertreib für dich ist?" Scorpius sah John verständnislos an. Die Sache mit Leo und Esther lief nun schon seit Jahren. Wie konnte John nur so blind sein?

„Sie hat ja recht! Es hat doch alles sowieso keinen Sinn!" Scorpius sah mitleidig zu Leo. Dieser fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich werde nie meinem Vater von ihr erzählen. Das führt also zu nichts. Ist besser so!"

Allerdings klang Leo nicht so, als wäre es besser so. John legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Weißt du was? Wir machen in den Ferien was zusammen. Wir reißen ein paar geile Schnecken auf und machen einen drauf! Dann vergisst du die dumme Zicke ganz schnell!" Leo nickte deprimiert. „Ja, von mir aus!"

John sah Scorpius fragend an. „Was ist mit dir, Scorp? Kommst du auch mit?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater hat mir ein Praktikum bei Gringotts besorgt. Ich bin den ganzen Sommer über in Südamerika auf der Suche nach Eldorado." Johns Gesicht begann zu strahlen. „Cool!"

Scorpius nickte. Er würde eine Woche bei seinen Eltern verbringen, bevor er nach Buenos Aires reiste. Dort würde er einen Fluchbrecher treffen, mit dem er dann vier Wochen durch Südamerika reisen und nach Schätzen suchen sollte.

Lachen schallte von einer Ecke des Innenhofes zu ihnen herüber. Scorpius schaute hinüber und sah, wie erwartet Rose. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann wandte sie sich abrupt ab. Es war sicher gut, wenn er den Sommer aus dem Land kam. Dann bekäme er vielleicht auch endlich Rose aus seinem Kopf.


	10. Ferien zwischen 6 und 7 Schuljahr

Ferien zwischen 6. und 7. Schuljahr

„Kennst du den Kerl?" Scorpius stand mit Juan in einer kleinen Bar in Aquascaliente. Er war seit vier Wochen mit dem Schatzsucher in Argentinien unterwegs. Es war anstrengende Arbeit, aber es machte ihm Spaß.

Normalerweise lebten sie in einem Zelt. Aber sie hatten Vorräte benötigt und daher waren sie in dieser kleinen Stadt gelandet.

Scorpius drehte sich nach der Person um, die Juan irritierte. Sprachlos starrte er den braunhaarigen Mann an einem Tisch, in der hinteren Ecke an. Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein! Stumm lief er zu dem Tisch. Der Mann war aufgestanden und kam ihm entgegen.

„Alfred! Was machst du hier?" Alfred lachte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen!" Scorpius war vor seinem alten Schulfreund angelangt. Er freute sich, Alfred so überraschend zu sehen.

„Ich mache ein Praktikum als Fluchbrecher. Wir suchen hier in der Gegend nach alten Schätzen!" Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ein Zufall! Ich bin hier bei einigen Freunden." Scorpius legte Alfred den Arm um die Schulter und schob ihn in Richtung Bar. „Komm' ich stell' dir Juan vor."

Gemeinsam liefen sie zu Juan an die Bar. Scorpius stellte die zwei Männer einander vor. „Bei wem bist du denn zu Besuch? Ich kenne hier einige Leute in der Gegend." Juan sah Alfred neugierig an. Alfred lächelte ihn kalt an. „Ich bin bei Hans Reuter zu Gast." Der Fluchbrecher kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. „In der Colonia?" Alfred nickte. Juans Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

Scorpius spürte die plötzliche Spannung, konnte sie sich aber nicht erklären. Er versuchte die Stimmung wieder zu lockern und fragte nach gemeinsamen Bekannten aus Rotterdam. Als sich Alfred nach einigen Minuten entschuldigte, um zur Toilette zu gehen, beugte Juan sich zu Scorpius.

„Ich mische mich ungern in so was ein, aber sei vorsichtig mit dem Kerl! Die Colonia ist nicht geheuer!" Scorpius sah ihn verwundert an. „Nicht geheuer?" Juan zuckte die Achseln und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Man hört so einiges. Muggel, die verschwinden. Von Dämonenbeschwörungen wird gesprochen. Und die sind besessen von der Blutdoktrin. Keiner hier in der Gegend will mit den Leuten aus der Colonia was zu tun haben!"

Scorpius nickte nachdenklich. Das war sicher nur die lebhafte Fantasie der Menschen in der Gegend. Viele konnten kaum lesen und schreiben. Die Menschen hier hatten ein ungesundes Misstrauen gegenüber allen Fremden.

Alfred kam zurück und sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die alten Zeiten. „Sag' mal, Scorp, hast du vielleicht ein paar Tage? Dann könnten wir noch ein bisschen Zeit zusammen verbringen. Meine Freunde haben sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich mitbringe."

Scorpius sah, wie sich Juans Miene noch weiter verdüsterte. Aber ihm standen freie Tage zu und bisher hatte er sie nicht genutzt. „Ich könnte schon ein oder zwei Tage bleiben." Er wandte sich an Juan. „Du wolltest doch hier in der Gegend einige Sondierungsarbeiten machen. Wenn ich in zwei Tagen wieder zu dir stoße, könnten wir dann weiter mit den komplizierteren Sachen machen."

Juan sah ihn kurz stumm an. „Wenn du das so möchtest, kann man das so einrichten." Scorpius nickte. Alfred erklärte begeistert: „Prima, ich hol dich dann morgen früh um 9 Uhr hier am Pub ab." An Juan gewandt setzte er hinzu: „Und in zwei Tagen liefere ich ihn abends wieder hier ab."

Juan nickte finster.

Sie tranken ihre Gläser aus und verabschiedeten sich dann. Als Scorpius in seinem Zimmer im Zelt lag, stellte er fest, dass er sich über das Treffen mit Alfred und auch auf die nächsten Tage in der Colonia freute.

ooo

Am folgenden Morgen trafen sich Scorpius und Alfred vor der geschlossenen Bar. Juan hatte am Abend nichts mehr gesagt, aber seine Miene hatte deutlich seine Missbilligung ausgedrückt. Scorpius hatte es ignoriert. Alfred war sein langjähriger Freund und was wusste Juan schon?

„Ich appariere uns zusammen zur Colonia." erklärte Alfred und griff nach Scorpius Arm. Erschrocken riss Scorpius die Augen auf. „Was gleich hier?" Scorpius hörte nur Alfreds Lachen, als er auch schon durch die Dimensionen gesogen wurde.

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, standen sie vor einem großen Eisentor, das von akkurat geschnittenen Buchsbaumhecken umgeben war. Über dem Tor war in Eisenbuchstaben 'Sangre pura – Magica pura' zu lesen. Hinter dem Tor erkannte Scorpius einen hellen Kiesweg, der hinter einer Biegung aus seinem Blick entschwand.

Es sah aus, wie das Eingangstor eines englischen Herrenhauses. Scorpius hatte bisher in Südamerika noch nichts Ähnliches gesehen.

Neugierig sah er Alfred zu, wie dieser eine der Eisenranken des Tores berührte. Lautlos glitt das Tor auf. „Willkommen in der Colonia Pura!" Alfred machte eine theatralische einladende Geste.

Während sie durch das Tor traten, erklärte Alfred: „Es gibt auf dem ganzen Gelände Anti-Apparaions-Zauber. Aber wir haben dafür andere Annehmlichkeiten." Alfred trat an eine kleine Hütte und holte zwei Besen daraus hervor. Scorpius erkannte, dass es sich um Clouddancer 3000 handelte. Das war der teuerste Besen, den man zurzeit kaufen konnte.

Ehrfürchtig nahm er Alfred einen aus der Hand. Alfred lächelte ihn selbstgefällig an. „Geld spielt hier keine Rolle! Nur das Beste ist uns gut genug! Und man erlebt auf diesen Besen wirklich eine 'neue Dimension des Fliegens'."Scorpius lächelte bei der Anspielung auf den Slogan der Clouddancer Werbung.

Mit klopfendem Herzen bestieg er den Besen. Langsam und sanft hob der Besen ab. Er ließ sich butterweich lenken. Scorpius war so mit dem Besen und dem Fliegen beschäftigt, dass er nicht merkte, bis er neben Alfred landete, dass sie zu einem großen Haus geflogen waren.

Das Haus sah tatsächlich wie ein englisches Herrenhaus aus. Es erhob sich streng gegen den Himmel. Scorpius übergab Alfred den Besen. Sehnsüchtig sah er zu, wie Alfred den Besen in eine ähnliche Hütte, wie am Eingang abstellte.

Lachend erklärte Alfred: „Wir fliegen nachher noch eine Runde. Dann kannst du dir das ganze Gelände ansehen." Begeistert stimmte Scorpius zu. Alfred lief die Eingangsstufen hinauf. Kaum war er auf der obersten Stufe angelangt, öffnete sich die Eingangstür lautlos.

Alfred winkte Scorpius, ihm zu folgen. Wenn das Haus von außen schon beeindruckend aussah, war es von innen noch erstaunlicher. Die Eingangshalle erstreckte sich über eine Fläche, in die das Haus von Scorpius Eltern gepasst hätte. Über den Boden spannte sich ein magisches Mosaik, über das Zentauren, Sphinxe und sogar ein Minotaur sich bewegten. Am anderen Ende der Halle erhob sich eine weiße Marmortreppe in den ersten Stock. Jeweils links und rechts am Fuß der Treppe erkannte Scorpius Türen.

Alfred lief vor und öffnete die linke Tür. „Hier geht es zu den Arbeitsräumen. Hier sind die Büros, die Labore und auch das Esszimmer. Die andere Tür führt zu unseren privaten Räumen. Ich stelle dich erst einmal einigen Jungs vor."

Scorpius folgte Alfred und fragte sich zum ersten Mal, was Alfred und 'die Jungs' hier eigentlich machten. „Büros und Labore?"

Alfred drehte sich im Gehen etwas zu ihm. „Wir arbeiten an Flyern und Plakaten und Veröffentlichungen für die Magische Revolution. Außerdem entwickeln wir hier neue Tränke und Zauber. Zum Großteil sind sie zum Heilen bedingt. Krankheiten werden untersucht und verbesserte Mittel entwickelt."

Scorpius fand die Mischung der Aufgaben merkwürdig, wurde aber durch ihre Ankunft in dem ersten Büro davon angelenkt. In dem Raum standen einige junge Männer über einen Tisch gebeugt. Dieser war übersät mit Pergamenten.

„Ich wollte euch nur kurz Scorpius vorstellen. Er ist ein Schulfreund von mir und bleibt die nächsten zwei Tage hier." Die jungen Männer nickten ihm höflich zu. Alfred trat näher an den Tisch. „Seit ihr immer noch mit den Plakaten für die Veranstaltung in Moskau beschäftigt?"

Einer der Männer nickte. „Wir haben die schwedischen Plakate genommen und mit einem Sprachzauber übersetzt. Aber Sascha hier meint, die Übersetzungen sind vollkommener Blödsinn und daher machen wir das jetzt wieder auf die althergebrachte Weise. Aber das dauert ewig, weil Morten das Schwedisch in Englisch übersetzen muss und dann Sascha das wieder in Russisch." Der Mann schüttelte entnervt den Kopf.

„Ich rede mal mit Jasper. Der soll sich mit dem Zauber beschäftigen. Das kostet alles viel zu viel Zeit!" erklärte Alfred. Alfred schien in der Gemeinschaft eine hohe Stellung einzunehmen. Er benahm sich, wie damals in der Schule.

Dann deutete Alfred Scorpius mit einem Nicken an, dass sie wieder gehen würden. „Bis später!" rief Alfred noch über die Schulter.

Auf dem Gang wandte Scorpius sich Alfred zu: „Moskau? Wow, die Organisation ist ganz schön groß geworden." Alfred nickte stolz. „Ja, wir haben in fast allen Ländern eine Gruppe. Die Namen der Gruppierungen sind unterschiedlich, aber letztendlich laufen hier und in Rotterdam alle Fäden zusammen."

Sie betraten bereits einen weiteren Raum. Hier saß nur ein Mann an einem Schreibtisch und hatte mehrere Federn um sich herum, die alle fleißig über die Pergamente flogen. Als Scorpius näher trat, sah er, dass er nicht alles lesen konnte. Einige der Federn schrieben in unterschiedlichen westlichen Sprachen, aber andere schienen chinesische oder japanische Schriftzeichen zu Pergament zu bringen.

„Das ist Stanley. Er ist aus den USA. Er schreibt gerade an einem Leitfaden für reinblütige Zauberer und dem Umgang mit Muggeln." Alfred sprach leise, um den Mann nicht aus seiner Konzentration zu reißen. Stanley hob kurz eine Hand, aber er sah nicht auf. Leise traten Scorpius und Alfred wieder auf den Gang. „Stanley ist genial. Er hat schon einige Bücher über magische Traditionen geschrieben. Demnächst fängt er an, unsere Philosophie zusammenzufassen!"

Im Weitergehen deutete Alfred auf den restlichen Gang. „Hier hinten sind die Labore. Lass' uns Jasper suchen." Alfred steckten den Kopf in eine Tür und schloss sie aber gleich wieder. „Nicht hier." er runzelte die Stirn und schaute durch die nächste Tür. „Ah, Jasper! Dich habe ich gesucht!" Scorpius trat hinter Alfred ein. Der Raum war leer bis auf einen großen blonden Mann. Alfred und Jasper unterhielten sich über das Problem des Übersetzungszaubers, während Scorpius sich fragte, wozu man einen leeren Raum benötigte.

Jasper nickte ihm kurz zu, als er den Raum verließ, um wahrscheinlich zu der ersten Gruppe zurückzulaufen. „Jasper ist unser Spezialist für Zauberkunst. Er ist unglaublich begabt. Er hat schon einige sehr nützliche Zauber entwickelt." Scorpius machte eine ausholende Geste. „Wozu nutzt ihr diesen Raum eigentlich?"

Alfred trat schon wieder zur Tür. „Das ist einer der Versuchsräume für die Zauber. Falls etwas schief geht, kann nicht so viel kaputt gehen. Und man wird nicht von herumfliegenden Scherben oder so getroffen." Scorpius nickte.

Alfred zeigte ihm noch einige weitere Räume und Gruppen von Männern, die konzentriert zu arbeiten schienen.

„Leben hier nur Männer?" Scorpius wunderte sich schon eine geraume Zeit. Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hier leben auch Frauen. Aber die politische Arbeit ist Männersache. Die Frauen sollen sich nicht mit Politik belasten. Die würden alles sowieso nur komplizierter machen, als es ist. Und dann brauchen sie immer so viele Päuschen zum Plauschen! Frauen sind hier nur für häusliche Dinge und ein wenig Entspannung zuständig." er grinste Scorpius vielsagend an.

Scorpius lachte mit Alfred. Kurz musste er an seine Mutter denken, die immer sehr engagiert mit seinem Vater über Politik diskutierte. Auch seine Streitereien mit Rose fielen ihm ein. Die zwei waren sicher anderer Ansicht, aber er verstand Alfred, wenn er sagte, Frauen verkomplizierten die Dinge nur.

Zum Mittagessen brachte Alfred ihn in einen großen Raum. „Wie haben Essenszeiten von 6 bis 8 Uhr, dann von 12 bis 14 Uhr und wieder um 18 bis 20 Uhr. So muss man nicht alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn man mitten in einer Aufgabe ist." Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch mit anderen Männern und sofort erschienen zwei Teller vor ihnen.

„Habt ihr hier Elfen?" Scorpius griff nach einem Stück Brot. „Nein, besser! Wir haben Muggel!" Ein Mann ihm gegenüber hatte geantwortet. Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Hallo, ich bin Ernst!" Scorpius schüttelte die Hand und stellte sich vor.

„Wieso sind Muggel besser?" Ernst grinste. „Sie sind nicht so selten!" Scorpius blinzelte verwirrt, aber bevor er nachhaken konnte, erklärte Alfred bereits: „Nach dem Essen zeige ich dir das Gelände und dann kann ich dir auch dein Zimmer zeigen." Scorpius nickte. Er wollte unbedingt noch einmal den Besen probieren.

Als sie später über das Gelände flogen, bemerkte Scorpius, wie groß die Anlage wirklich war. Die akkurate Hecke erstreckte sich in alle Richtungen über mehrere Hektar. Das Gelände bestand fast ausschließlich aus englischem Rasen. Nur hier und da unterbrochen durch kleine Waldstückchen.

Alfred deutete nach vorne. „Hier halten wir die Zentauren." Scorpius kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte etwas in dem kleinen Waldfleck zu erkennen. „Was macht ihr denn mit Zentauren?" Alfred bremste seinen Besen ab. „Wie erforschen alle magischen Kreaturen und versuchen ihre Kräfte zu nutzen. Wir haben zum Beispiel herausgefunden, dass Werwolf-Speichel Wunden heilt. Das ist ganz nützlich, wenn man in einem Gebiet ist, in dem man keine Magie nutzen kann."

Scorpius sah sich um. „Ihr habt hier Werwölfe?" Alfred nickte. „Ja, aber keine Sorge, die lassen wir nicht rumlaufen. Die sind mit den Vampiren und anderen gefährlichen Arten im Kerker des Hauses eingesperrt."

Scorpius Kopf schwirrte. Werwölfe, Vampire, Kerker? Das kam ihm alles so fantastisch vor. Sein logischer Verstand blieb an der Stelle der Unterhaltung, die er noch erfassen konnte. „Kontaminiert man sich nicht mit dem Werwolfspeichel?" Alfred nickte. „Normalerweise schon. Wir filtern das Mutagen heraus. Hat uns zig Versuche gekostet, bis wir es endlich vollständig entfernen konnten. Das Gute daran war, dass uns die Werwölfe nicht ausgingen." Alfred lachte laut.

Scorpius runzelte die Stirn. „Könnte man dann nicht Werwölfe heilen?" Alfred machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wenn die Mutation erst einmal vollständig vollzogen ist, können die Biester nur durch eine silberne Kugel geheilt werden!"

Schweigend flogen sie eine Weile vor sich hin.

Dann entdeckte Scorpius eine Ansammlung von kleineren Hütten. „Was ist das?" Alfred schaute in die angegebene Richtung. „Da wohnen unsere Muggel. Komm' ich zeige es dir!" Damit flog er voraus.

Sie landeten neben einer der Hütten. Sofort trat eine junge Frau aus der Tür. Sie hatte blonde Haare und Sommersprossen. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" Ihre Augen hatten eine merkwürdige türkise Farbe. Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will meinem Freund nur die Unterbringungen zeigen." Die Frau nickte und verschwand wieder in dem Haus.

Sie liefen um die Hütte herum und kamen auf einen Platz. Ein Mann hackte Holz. Er hatte eine dunkle Hautfarbe, als er sich umdrehte, konnte Scorpius sehen, dass er die gleiche Augenfarbe, wie die Frau hatte. Auch er fragte, ob er etwas für sie tun könnte. Alfred verneinte wieder und der Mann hackte weiter Holz.

„Was ist mit ihren Augen?" fragte Scorpius flüsternd. Alfred grinste. „Du brauchst nicht flüstern. Wir geben ihnen einen Trank, das ist besser als der Imperiuszauber. Der Trank ist viel einfacher zu nutzen. Und bisher hat er noch immer gewirkt. Allerdings ändert sich die Augenfarbe nach einigen Monaten. Und die meisten überleben kein Jahr."

Scorpius riss die Augen auf. „Sie überleben nicht?" Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt so viele von ihnen, wir können sie schnell ersetzen." Alfred hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und lief zu ihren Besen zurück. Daher fiel ihm nicht auf, wie Scorpius schockiert auf die Hütten sah.

Als er Alfred eingeholt hatte, hatte er aber sein Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle. „Aber wie kommt ihr denn an die Muggel?" Alfred hob seinen Besen hoch. „Das sind Reisende, die hier durch die Gegend ziehen. Die werden immer erst Wochen später vermisst und dann sind sie eben in der Wildnis verschollen. Keiner sucht nach denen."

Bevor Scorpius sich auf den Besen schwang, warf er noch einen Blick auf die Unterbringungen. Sie hielten hier entführte Muggel als Diener und gaben ihnen einen Trank, der sie willenlos machte, damit sie für die Zauberer die unliebsamen Arbeiten übernahmen? Dieses Konzept sprengte seine Vorstellungskraft. Selbst wenn er den Beweis vor sich sah. Das war ungeheuerlich!

„Wenn du magst, kannst du dir auch eines der Mädchen heute zum Bettanwärmen holen." Scorpius Kopf flog in Alfreds Richtung. Dieser grinste vielsagend. „Wir haben da auch eine rothaarige mit Locken. Scheint ja dein Typ zu sein!" Scorpius sah ihn sprachlos an. Alfred begann laut zu lachen. „Ich habe doch gesagt, die machen alles, was man will. Scorpius dein Gesicht ist Gold wert. Du guckst wie ein Riese!"

Scorpius bekam seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle. Dann lachte er mit Alfred. „Nun, so was sieht man ja auch nicht alle Tage!" Alfred nickte. „Ja, es ist großartig dabei sein zu können. Zu sehen, wie sich hier Dinge entwickeln. Wir werden die Welt verändern! Wir werden den Umschwung erleben, Scorp! Und wir werden uns nicht aufhalten lassen! Du müsstest mal sehen, was die Jungs im Verteidigungskreis entwickeln. Da gibt es Zauber, Tränke und Geräte, die uns die Übernahme der Macht sichern werden! Und wer nicht für uns ist, wird nicht lange die Gelegenheit haben, gegen uns sein!" Alfreds Augen hatten einen fiebrigen Glanz angenommen.

Beklommen sah Scorpius von Alfred zu den Muggelbehausungen. Er schluckte schwer. Das hier war die Zukunft? Plötzlich war er sehr dankbar ein Zauberer zu sein.

Sie flogen wieder zurück und Alfred zeigte ihm sein Zimmer für die Nacht.

Beim Abendessen traf er dann den Kopf der Colonia, Ernst Reuter. Er war ein Verwandter von Jeroen van Zandt. Wie in Großbritannien waren auch im Rest von Europa alle reinblütigen Zauberer verwandt.

Reuter war nicht so charismatisch, wie van Zandt. Er war ein kurzangebundener, sehr präziser Mann. Man konnte im Umgang mit den anderen Männern sehen, dass er alle Fäden in der Hand hielt. Er kannte den Stand aller Projekte und trieb die Männer an. Alfred schien dabei, seine linke Hand zu sein.

Erschöpft lag Scorpius spät abends in seinem Bett. Er versuchte alles, was er gehört und gesehen hatte zu verstehen. Aber einige der Dinge waren zu erschreckend.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Erschrocken fuhr Scorpius hoch. Mit klopfendem Herzen griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. „Lumos!"

Im Schein seines Zauberstabes konnte er ein Mädchen an der Tür stehen sehen. Ihre dunkelroten Locken fielen ihr offen auf die Schultern. Ihr Körper wurde nur spärlich von einem durchscheinenden Hemdchen verdeckt. „Ich bin Mette. Alfred schickt mich!"

Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln kam sie auf Scorpius zu. Dieser rutschte in seinem Bett nach oben, bis er gegen das Kopfteil stieß. Ihre türkisen Augen verursachten ihm eine Gänsehaut. Leise gurrte sie: „Ich soll dir Gesellschaft leisten!"

Wie hypnotisiert sah Scorpius ihr dabei zu, wie sie geschmeidig auf das Bett kletterte und sich auf seinen Schoß setzte. Erst bei der Berührung schreckte er aus seiner Erstarrung. Er packte ihre Schultern mit beiden Händen und schob sie neben sich auf das Bett.

„Ich bin müde. Ich brauche keine Gesellschaft!" Ihr Gesicht verzog sich, als würde sie gleich weinen. „Du magst mich nicht?" Scorpius hatte das Gefühl, in ein surreales Theaterstück geraten zu sein.

Er stand auf und erklärte dem Mädchen in seinem Bett. „Doch, Mette, du bist hübsch. Ich bin nur müde. Würdest du bitte gehen?" Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Traurigkeit an. „Aber Alfred hat gesagt, ich soll dich verwöhnen! Und ich soll heute Nacht nicht in meine Hütte zurück. Wohin soll ich denn dann gehen?"

Scorpius seufzte. Dann setzte er sich zu dem Mädchen auf dem Bett. Wenn er ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte, dann sah sie wirklich ein wenig wie Rose aus. Aber an die wollte er nicht mehr denken. Das war Geschichte!

„Du darfst nicht in deine Hütte zurück?" fragte er. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut. Dann bleibe hier. Aber du wirst mich nicht verwöhnen, sondern einfach nur hier schlafen!"

Das Mädchen lächelte erfreut und krabbelte unter die Decke. Scorpius legte sich an das äußerste Ende des Bettes. Er spürte, wie sich das Bett bewegte. „Bist du aus England?" fragte sie.

Scorpius drehte sich zu ihr um. „Aus Schottland." Ihre Augen machten ihn nervös. „Ich bin aus Dänemark, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch einmal dorthin zurückkehren werde." Sie sah verloren vor sich hin.

Scorpius Magen zog sich zusammen. Wie viel wusste sie? Wie viel nahm sie wahr, während sie unter dem Trank stand? „Wieso nicht?" fragte er erstickt. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weiß nicht, einfach ein Gefühl." Dann sah sie ihn an und lächelte wieder. „Du bist gar nicht mehr müde, oder?"

Sie begann schon, sich mit den Armen hoch zu stemmen. „Doch!" Scorpius Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Doch, ich bin müde. Lass' uns einfach schlafen." Enttäuscht zog sie einen Schmollmund. „Gut!"

Energisch schloss Scorpius die Augen. Trotzdem lag er stundenlang wach. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle jagten sich gegenseitig und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Den zweiten Tag in der Colonia verbrachten Alfred und Scorpius mit Fliegen. Sie legten eine kurze Pause an einem See ein. Während sie schwammen, unterhielten sie sich über gemeinsame Bekannte. Scorpius konnte fast den vorherigen Tag aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen.

„Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Du kommst doch sicher zu meiner Hochzeit im kommenden Januar?" Scorpius sah Alfred erstaunt an. Der hatte bisher nicht ein Wort von einer Freundin erzählt, geschweige denn einer Verlobten.

„Du bist verlobt?" Alfred nickte. „Ja, ich habe Helga auf einem Treffen der deutschen Gruppe kennengelernt. Heinrich von Hohenstein ist der Leiter der Gruppe. Helgas Stammbaum ist erstklassig. Und sie sieht ganz gut aus. Blond und drall." er machte grinsend eine entsprechende Handbewegung.

„Und sie hat nichts dagegen, wenn du die ganze Zeit hier bist?" Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist meine Sache. Natürlich schreibt sie mir, dass sie mich vermisst und so, aber das hier geht vor." Scorpius grinste ihn an. „Und schreibst du ihr auch, dass du die vermisst?" Alfred begann zu lachen. „Ja, klar. Aber ehrlich: Ich habe hier genug Muggelschlampen, die meinen Schmerz lindern!"

Scorpius lachte mit Alfred. Mette stand ihm vor Augen. Erleichtert hatte Scorpius am Morgen festgestellt, dass sie, während er noch schlief verschwunden war.

Er fühlte sich unsicher. In Rotterdam hatte er eine Organisation kennengelernt, die er unterstützen konnte. Das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Die Colonia war krank, monströs. Und es machte ihm Angst.

Als Alfred ihn am Abend zum Pub zurückbrachte, erklärte er ihm beim Abschied: „Ich muss dir ja nicht noch sagen, dass niemand etwas über die Dinge in der Colonia erfahren darf! Ich verlasse mich da auf dich. Ansonsten haben wir unschöne Mittel, Schwätzer zum Schweigen zu bringen!" Er sah Scorpius einen Moment mit einem drohenden Glitzern in den Augen an. Dann lachte er wieder. „Aber das kann dir ja egal sein, denn du bist ja auf unserer Seite! Mann war das schön, dich hier zu haben. Wenn du endlich mit der Schule fertig bist, komm einfach nach Rotterdam. Ich hol' dich dann in meine Truppe!"

Scorpius reichte Alfred die Hand. „Danke, es war wirklich schön mit dir. Ich melde mich dann. Und vergiss nicht die Einladung zu deiner Hochzeit! Ich will schließlich sehen, wie du unter die Haube kommst!"

Erleichtert sah Scorpius auf den leeren Fleck, auf dem Alfred eben noch gestanden hatte.


	11. Anfang 7 Schuljahr

Anfang 7. Schuljahr

_Hallo Scorpius,_

_hast du dich schon wieder in unser geliebtes Lehrinstitut eingewöhnt? Liebevoll nenne ich sie auch manchmal Rattenloch._

_Du verschanzt dich doch nicht schon wieder hinter den Büchern?_

_Wir kommen hier gut weiter mit den Flyern und einigen Plänen für diverse Aktionen in unterschiedlichen Ländern! Ich wünschte, du könntest dabei sein. Es ist so aufregend, am Puls der Revolution zu sein._

_Grüße von den Jungs,_

_Alfred_

Lieber Scorpius,

wie ich höre, hat sich Rose Weasley als schwieriger als gewünscht erwiesen. Aber gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, solche Mädchen sind leicht zu überzeugen. Ein paar Geschenke hier und da und schon liegen sie einem zu Füßen.

Ich kann dir nur raten, in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aufzupassen. Es könnte bald nützlich werden. Wenn du im Sommer kommst, bringen wir dir noch einige andere Dinge bei. Wir kommen gut voran und werden wohl bald in Großbritannien eine Partei bilden können. Dann sind wir bereit für die nächsten großen Wahlen. Ich rechne fest mit deiner Unterstützung. Ich sehe eine große Zukunft für dich voraus. Du wirst es weiter bringen als dein Großvater.

Mit freundlichem Gruß,

Jeroen

_Hi Scorp,_

_hat dich Slinger wieder mal nicht die Trankzubereitung vorführen lassen, obwohl du es besser kannst, als alle anderen. Die kleine Schlampe eingeschlossen? Was ein weich gespülter Arsch!_

_Mach' dir nichts draus, denen zeigen wir es allen! Die werden sich noch umschauen!_

_Gestern ist hier das halbe Labor explodiert. Das war eine Aufregung! Zum Glück ist nicht wirklich was passiert. Aber Hans hat einen Anfall bekommen. Wir könnten wirklich jemanden mit deinen Tränke-Kenntnissen hier gebrauchen._

_Vielleicht kannst du mal die beigelegte Liste durchgehen und mir sagen, wieso das Ganze explodiert ist. Wenn du nicht schlau daraus wirst, kannst du vielleicht deinen Vater fragen?_

_Danke!_

_Alfred_

Lieber Scorpius,

es war eine Freude Sie im Sommer bei uns gehabt zu haben.

Alfred hat mir versichert, dass sie im kommenden Sommer für etwas mehr Zeit zu uns stoßen werden. Das würde mich sehr freuen! Wir sind immer auf der Suche nach fähigen jungen Magiern mit dem richtigen Hintergrund.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Hans Reuter

_Lieber Scorpius,_

_du solltest nicht zu viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen, außer sie ist ein guter Ort gewisse Verbindungen zu knüpfen. Wir brauchen diese Verbindung und du bist der Einzige, der sie uns verschaffen kann._

_Aber nicht, wenn du dich nur mit Büchern beschäftigst. Nicht, dass ich dich dazu auffordern möchte, deine Arbeit zu vernachlässigen. Du solltest auch genug schlafen._

_Freundlicher Gruß aus Rotterdam,_

_Jeroen_

Hi Scorp,

hast du dich ernsthaft zurückgehalten als Harthorn dich als Inzuchtabkömmling beschimpft hat? Ich hätte dem Kerl die Haut bei lebendigem Leib abgezogen. Vielleicht solltet ihr eine unserer alten Traditionen wieder aufleben lassen? Harthorn hätte es sicher verdient!

Helga fängt an, mir auf den Nerv zu gehen, weil ich immer noch in Südamerika bin und sie alleine mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen lasse. Aber ehrlich: Wen interessiert schon das Blumenzeugs auf den Tischen?

Gruß,

Alfred

ooo

Scorpius lief die Treppe von seinem Schlafsaal in den Aufenthaltsraum. Er war spät dran. In letzter Zeit verschlief er oft. Das lag sicher daran, dass er sich nächtelang in seinem Bett wälzte und versuchte, heraus zu bekommen, wer ihn beobachtete.

Am zweiten Schultag hatte er zum Frühstück den ersten Brief von Alfred erhalten. Er hatte gerade Rose beobachtet, wie sie stolz ihr Schulsprecher-Abzeichen zur Schau getragen hatte, als eine Eule in seinem Müsli gelandet war. Am nächsten Morgen war ein Brief von van Zandt gekommen. Seither erhielt er fast täglich von den zweien und manchmal von Reuter Briefe. Sie forderten ihn auf, sich nach der Schule bei ihnen zu melden, für die Sache zu kämpfen, sich an Rose heranzumachen. In den letzten Tagen war der Ton der Briefe aggressiver geworden, da Scorpius ihnen nur nichtssagende Antworten geschickt hatte.

Da in den Briefen immer öfter deutlich wurde, dass van Zandt und Alfred über seine Aktivitäten in der Schule sehr detailliert informiert waren, brach er fast alle sozialen Kontakte ab. Er vergrub sich mehr als zuvor in seine Bücher. Scorpius war nervös und schlief schlecht. Das hatte zur Folge, dass er trotz der vermehrten Lernzeit nicht die gewohnte Leistung erbrachte.

Als er nun in Gedanken in den Aufenthaltsraum trat, warf ihn etwas zurück an die Wand. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und sah rote Locken vor seinem Gesicht.

„Du Schwein! Du hast da mitgemacht! Das wirst du noch bereuen, du ..." Rose schrie und schlug auf ihn ein. Scorpius ließ seine Büchertasche fallen und versuchte ihr Hände zu fangen. Als es ihm endlich gelungen war, zog jemand Rose von ihm fort.

„Rose! Beruhige dich doch!" Albus stand neben Rose und sah sie strafend an. Rose kochte. „Beruhigen? Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn meine Familie bedroht wird? Und wenn das Schwein, das mitverantwortlich ist, vor mir steht?" Albus lief rot an. Er war der ruhigste der Potterkinder, aber wenn ihm der Geduldsfaden riss, dann war er schlimmer als James und Lily zusammen. Scorpius hatte das in den letzten Jahren einige Male erlebt. Allerdings hatte Scorpius ihn noch nie mit Rose streiten sehen.

„Das weißt du doch gar nicht. Lass' ihn doch erst einmal etwas dazu sagen!" Scorpius lehnte immer noch in einer halb gekrümmten Haltung an der Wand. Nun richtete er sich langsam auf.

Rose wollte sich aber nicht beruhigen. „Wozu? Er wird uns belügen, so wie immer! Er kommt mit seinen netten Ausreden und alle glauben dem armen kleinen Scorpius!" Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und trat dicht an ihn heran. Ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich und plötzlich hatte sie ihren Zauberstab an seinen Hals gepresst. „Ich falle nicht mehr auf dein Geschleime rein! Nie mehr - hörst du, Malfoy!"

Scorpius gefror. Sie sah unberechenbar aus. Seine Augen glitten zu Albus, der nun ebenfalls alarmiert aussah. „Rose hör zu! Wenn er was mit der Sache zu tun hat, kannst du ihn haben. Aber du kannst ihn nicht verurteilen, bevor er etwas zu der Sache gesagt hat. Deine Mutter würde dir das nie verzeihen!"

Scorpius sah, wie Tränen in Rose Augen traten. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. Dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Sie hob den Zauberstab wieder drohend. „Aber wenn du versuchst, uns herein zulegen, bist du tot! Und ich werde sicher gehen, dass es wie ein Unfall aussehen wird!"

Sie klang wie aus einem schlechten Muggelfilm, aber sie schien es todernst zu meinen. Scorpius sah Hilfe suchend zu Albus. Verzweifelt überlegte er, wo er heute Morgen seinen Zauberstab hingetan hatte. Seine Hosentasche? Seine Büchertasche? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern.

Albus trat nun einen Schritt näher, sodass er neben Rose stand. Kalt schaute er Scorpius an. „Wo warst du heute Nacht?" Scorpius sah ihn ungläubig an. „In meinem Bett, wo sonst!"

Rose hob wieder ihren Zauberstab. Scorpius hatte jetzt genug. „Was soll das denn? Ich bin gestern bis zehn in der Bibliothek gewesen, dann bin ich in mein Bett. Gegen zwei oder so bin ich dann auch eingeschlafen."

Albus schob Rose zur Seite und trat nun dicht an Scorpius heran. Hatte Scorpius gedacht, Albus würde auf seiner Seite stehen, hatte er sich getäuscht. „Erzähl uns keine Märchen, Malfoy! Du warst gestern Nacht in London mit deinen Freunden von der Befreiungsfront!"

Waren die zwei vollkommen übergeschnappt? Was bildeten die zwei sich eigentlich ein? Sie überfielen ihn hier einfach und brachten unhaltbare Anschuldigungen vor.

„Spinnt ihr? Wie soll ich denn nach London gekommen sein?" Rose machte ein verächtliches Geräusch. „Du kannst doch apparieren, oder?" Scorpius hatte langsam genug. „Ja, klar. Ich schleiche mich aus dem Schloss, latsche bis nach Hogsmeade und appariere nach London. Nur weil ich es kann? Wenn ich mich amüsieren möchte, kann ich das hier auch!" Er stellte sich gerade hin. Er hatte sich auch wieder soweit im Griff, dass er die Malfoy-Fassade aufrecht erhalten konnte.

„Du kleines, mieses Arschloch! Du hast gestern mit deinen Freunden die halbe Winkelgasse auf den Kopf gestellt!" Scorpius sah Rose über seine Nase hinweg an. „Nein, ich glaube nicht!"

Albus mischte sich nun wieder ein. „Gestern Nacht ist ein Mob von Neo-Todesser-Idioten durch die Winkelgasse gezogen. Sie haben Schaufenster beschmiert und kleine Überraschungszauber für muggelgeborene Ladenbesitzer hinterlassen. Einer der Ladenbesitzer hat seine Hand abgebissen bekommen, als seine Türklinke sich in einen Alligatorkopf verwandelte. Außerdem wurden Geschäfte verwüstet. Gleichzeitig wurde das Ministerium von oben bis unten beschmiert und eine Brücke in Muggel-London brach zusammen. Und du willst von all dem nichts gewusst haben?"

Scorpius war weiß geworden. Seine Fassade fiel wieder in sich zusammen. Das würde man ihm sicher anhängen. Das klang ganz nach etwas, wo Alfred und seine Leute die Finger im Spiel hatten. Und er hing mittendrin. Wie betäubt schob er Albus und Rose zur Seite und ließ sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen.

Die zwei warfen sich erstaunte Blicke zu.

Scorpius vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Das war ein Albtraum! Ein einziger Albtraum! Und er wollte sich da raus halten! Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er durch eine einzige falsche Entscheidung den Rest seines Lebens in dieser Falle saß?

„Scorpius?" Rose klang nicht mehr wütend, eher verunsichert. Er ließ die Hände fallen und sah, dass die zwei sich ihm gegenüber auf ein Sofa gesetzt hatten. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und Scorpius dachte flüchtig daran, dass der Unterricht sicher schon begonnen hatte.

„Ich weiß nichts davon. Gar nichts!" Rose kniff die Augen zusammen und auch Albus musterte ihn nur kühl. „Ah!" Scorpius musste sich irgendwie Luft machen. „Gebt mir Veritaserum oder so was. Ich wusste davon nichts! Ich …"

Dann fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein, dass er besser nichts mehr sagte. Er hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wie Alfred und van Zandt so gut über ihn informiert wurden. Erschöpft lehnte er sich zurück. „Was ist noch passiert?"

Rose sprang auf und hatte schon wieder ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Scorpius spannte seine Muskeln an und überlegte, wie seine Chancen standen, einem Zauber aus nächster Nähe auszuweichen.

„Rose!" Albus zog seine Cousine am Arm zurück. Sie blitzte ihn nur wütend an, dann stapfte sie in eine andere Ecke des Raumes. Scorpius ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie trat gegen mehrere Möbelstücke, während sie hin und her lief.

„Sie haben eine Muggelfrau mit einer Art von Vielsafttrank in Rose Mutter verwandelt. Dann haben sie sie mit Sectumsempra verflucht und auf den Stufen zum Ministerium liegen lassen." Albus Stimme klang müde und resigniert.

Scorpius wurde schlecht. „Ist sie ..." Die Frau war doch nicht gestorben!

Sein Vater hatte ihm von Sectumsempra erzählt. Man verblutete langsam und bekam alles mit.

Scorpius beobachtete immer noch Rose, sah aber aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Albus den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, man hat sie früh genug gefunden. Aber Rose Mutter ist zurzeit nicht in England und daher dachte man erst einmal, die Frau sei wirklich Hermine Granger-Weasley und hat die ganze Familie zusammengetrommelt. Erst als der Zauber nachließ, kam alles an den Tag."

Rose hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und in einen Sessel geworfen. Jetzt rollte sie sich zusammen. Scorpius konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er sah, wie ihre Schultern zuckten.

Er stand auf und lief zu Rose. Albus folgte ihm, hielt aber Abstand. Vor Rose kniete er sich hin. Er legte ihr eine Hand sanft auf die Schulter. „Rose, so was würde ich nie machen! Auch wenn du mir das nicht glaubst – so was würde ich dir nie antun! Nie! Du warst immer nett zu mir. Wieso sollte ich dir wehtun wollen?"

Rose hob ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. „Weil dein Plan dich bei uns einzunisten nicht geklappt hat?" Ihre Stimme klang gar nicht weinerlich, sondern giftig. Scorpius ließ seine Hand sinken. „Dieser Plan hat doch immer nur in deinem Kopf existiert! Verdammt, Rose!"

Sie stieß ihn weg, sodass er auf seinem Hintern landete, und schwang ihre Beine vom Sessel. Drohend zeigte sie auf ihn. „Du bist das Allerletzte!"

Langsam erhob sich Scorpius. „Ja, wenn du das sagst." Er wandte sich ab und lief langsam zu seiner Büchertasche, hob sie auf und wandte sich zur Ausgangstür.

Plötzlich stand Albus neben ihm. „Nicht so schnell, Malfoy! Wir sind hier noch lange nicht fertig!" Scorpius sah ihm ruhig in die Augen. „Was willst du noch, Potter? Mehr hanebüchene Anschuldigungen vom Zaum lassen?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du schläfst kaum noch, du hast Ringe unter den Augen, wie der leibhaftige Tod, deine Zensuren stürzen gerade in den Keller und dann passiert so was. Und das alles soll purer Zufall sein? Was ist los mit dir?"

Scorpius war ehrlich erstaunt. Er hätte nicht erwartete, dass Albus ihn beobachtete. Aber scheinbar war das neuerdings die Lieblingsbeschäftigung einer Menge von Leuten.

Vielleicht bot sich hier seine Chance? Ohne lange zu überlegen, trat er einen Schritt näher an Albus heran. Leise und hektisch flüsterte er: „Ich werde beobachtet." Laut sagte er: „Verpiss dich Potter! Mein Leben geht dich gar nichts an!"

Er rempelte Albus aus dem Weg und verließ den Raum. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, Potter etwas zu sagen? Vielleicht hatte der ihn nicht verstanden und überhaupt: Was würde es ihm schon bringen?

ooo

Natürlich kam er zu spät zum Unterricht. Es gab nur ein Gesprächsthema an diesem Morgen: die Übergriffe in der Winkelgasse und das Ministerium. Die Geschichte über Rose Mutter hörte Scorpius aber nicht. Scheinbar hatte das Ministerium diese Sache unter Verschluss gehalten.

Albus und Rose kamen erst zum Unterricht in der dritten Stunde. Scorpius saß neben Leo und John, als die zwei sich auf ihre gewohnten Plätze setzten. John stieß Scorpius mit der Schulter an. „Endlich macht mal jemand was gegen dieses Pack! Da wäscht doch immer eine Hand die andere und wir gucken dumm aus der Wäsche. Weil wir keine Schlammblüter im Stammbaum haben. Feine Gesellschaft!"

Leo, der mit seinem Stuhl gekippelte hatte, ließ ihn mit einem Knall wieder auf alle vier Beine aufsetzen. „Halt doch die Klappe, John! Das ist doch derselbe Scheiß, der unsere Familien früher schon in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat!"

John sah ihn höhnisch an. „Die Schlampe muss ja unglaublich in der Kiste gewesen sein!" Leo stand auf und stieß dabei den Stuhl nach hinten. Erstaunt beobachtete Scorpius, wie Leo sich vor John aufbaute. „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst dein dreckiges Maul halten!"

John stand langsam auf und thronte nun einen Kopf über Leo. „Und wenn nicht? Willst du dich mit mir prügeln, du Zwergkniesel?" Scorpius sprang auf und trat zwischen seine Freunde. „Mensch regt euch ab! John halt deine Klappe und Leo komm' wieder runter! Was ist denn mit euch beiden los?"

John hockte sich beleidigt hin. Leo sah Scorpius nur kurz an, bevor er seine Sachen zusammensuchte. „Seit wann kümmerst du dich wieder um uns? Von mir aus kannst du dich weiter raushalten!" Damit schnappte er sich seine Tasche und lief zu einem freien Platz auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Bevor Scorpius noch etwas sagen konnte, trat der Lehrer ein und der Unterricht begann.

Scorpius konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit keine zwei Minuten auf den Lehrer richten. Sein Kopf schwirrte von den Ereignissen des Tages. Es war nicht einmal Mittag und er hatte schon genug Katastrophen für ein ganzes Schuljahr erlebt. Woher kam die ganze Aggression?

Plötzlich sah er auf dem Pergament vor sich eine Schrift erscheinen.

_Heute 23 Uhr, Heulende Hütte_

Scorpius sah sich vorsichtig im Raum um. Albus begegnete seinem Blick und nickte unauffällig. Scorpius nickte kurz zurück. Dann sah er wieder auf das Pergament. Die Schrift war verschwunden.

Beim Abendessen wurde Scorpius unsicher. Was, wenn es nicht Albus war? Das Nicken hatte er sich vielleicht nur eingebildet oder es hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Was wenn es der Kontakt von van Zandt war? Dann würde er zumindest erfahren, wer es war. Was würde er tun, wenn sie ihn aufforderten, bei der nächsten Aktion mitzumachen? Scorpius schluckte schwer. Er wusste ja eigentlich, was sie von ihm wollten. Er sollte Seite an Seite mit Alfred für eine bessere Zukunft kämpfen. Und scheinbar hatte der Kampf begonnen.

ooo

Um kurz vor elf, öffnete Scorpius ein Fenster im Gang vor dem Ravenclawturm. Er schwang sich aus dem Fenster auf seinen Besen. Er hatte ihn dort vor dem Abendessen postiert. Dicht über den Stiel gebeugt flog er so schnell er konnte aus dem Schatten des Schlosses. Je weiter entfernt er von den Fenstern des Schlosses war, desto sicherer fühlte er sich.

An der Heulenden Hütte angekommen, kreiste er mehrmals über das Gebäude, dann fand er einen guten Aussichtspunkt im Schatten des Schornsteins. Dort wartete er.

Lange brauchte er nicht zu warten. Zwei Gestalten liefen aus dem Waldstück hinter der Hütte hervor und blieben dann stehen.

„Er wird nicht kommen. Malfoy ist eine feige Ratte! Außerdem hat er uns schon wieder belogen!" Diese Stimme hätte Scorpius überall erkannt.

„Wenn dir der Plan nicht passt, kannst du ja gehen!" Albus schien langsam wirklich genug von Rose zu haben, denn er bewegte sich einige Schritte weg von seiner Cousine.

Scorpius ließ sich langsam hinabsinken, damit er Albus und Rose nicht erschreckte. Beide traten näher an ihn heran.

„Malfoy!" Albus nickte ihm zu. Rose stand stumm daneben. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Scorpius konnte im Dunkeln ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, das wütende Glitzern ihrer Augen zu sehen. Aber wahrscheinlich war das nur seine Fantasie, die vor lauter Nervosität und Schlaflosigkeit auf Hochtouren lief.

Scorpius stieg von seinem Besen. Dann standen die drei sich stumm gegenüber. „Wir sollten weiter in den Wald gehen. Es gibt da eine Höhle, die mein Vater mir gezeigt hat." Albus deutet vage in eine Richtung.

Scorpius war nicht wohl vor der Hütte. Sie standen für jeden sichtbar auf dem freien Feld. Jeder der den Weg nach Hogsmeade entlanglaufen würde, konnte sie schon aus mehreren Hundert Metern Entfernung sehen. Normale Leute würden sicher nicht mitten in der Nacht einen Spaziergang zur Heulenden Hütte machen. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Anhänger von van Zandt als normal bezeichnen würde.

So stolperte er im Dunklen hinter Al und Rose her, die sich leise stritten. Worüber konnte Scorpius nicht hören und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Rose war schlecht gelaunt und das bedeutete, dass sie jeden Grund nutzte, um zu meckern.

Nach guten zwanzig Minuten kamen sie an einer Höhle an. Al blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Scorpius um. „Am besten wartet ihr zwei hier. Ich hole euch gleich." Damit verschwand er mit einem hell erleuchteten Zauberstab in der Höhle.

Schweigend standen Rose und Scorpius im Dunklen. Scorpius begann, an seinem Besen einige abgeknickte Zweige zu entfernen. Rose drehte ihm den Rücken zu und begann ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu tippen. Das machte Scorpius noch nervöser. Wenn Al nicht bald wieder kam, würde er ihr den süßen kleinen Hals umdrehen.

Dann stand Albus wieder vor ihnen. Grinsend machte er eine einladende Handbewegung. „Immer herein in die gute Stube!" Rose stakste mit hocherhobenem Kopf an ihm vorbei. Scorpius sah, wie Al ihr einen Augenblick nachsah, dann trafen sich ihre Blicke. Al zuckte mit der Schulter.

Scorpius war sehr überrascht, als er in die Höhle trat. Ein Feuer brannte in der Mitte und im Kreis darum standen gemütliche Ohrenbackensessel. An der Höhlenwand erkannte Scorpius Bücher und etwas, das wie Essensvorräte aussah. „Sag' mal, willst du hier einziehen?" Scorpius drehte sich zu Al.

Der grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich habe mich hier vor drei Jahren ausgebreitet. Eine große Familie ist ja ganz schön, aber manchmal möchte man auch seine Ruhe haben." Er warf Scorpius einen Schokofrosch zu.

Scorpius fing den Frosch, stellte den Besen neben einen Sessel und setzte sich. Er steckte sich den Frosch in den Mund. Neugierig holte er die Sammelkarte heraus. Als er sah, wen er hatte, verdrehte er die Augen. Er sah auf und Al sah ihn neugierig an. „Wen hast du?"

Scorpius grinste ironisch. „Wen wohl? Am heutigen Abend konnte es doch nur der ehrenvolle Held der Zaubererwelt, Harry Potter sein." Al grinste, Rose schnaubte.

„Kannst meinen haben!" Sie warf ihm ihre Karte zu. Scorpius drehte die Karte um und erkannte Grindelwald. Etwas steif antwortete er: „Danke!"

Albus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Dann erzähl' mal!" Scorpius sah nervös auf die Karten in seiner Hand. War das nur ein Zufall? Grindelwald und Potter – Schatten und Licht. Musste er nun seine Entscheidung fällen? Verstört schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wurde schon ganz hysterisch. Schatten und Licht? Wie war er denn darauf gekommen?

Scorpius holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. Er erzählte von seinem Sommer in Rotterdam. Erzählte von der Gemeinschaft und wie dazugehörig er sich gefühlt hatte.

„Damals hat alles angefangen. Nach meinem Entzug und der Suspension wollte ich damit nichts mehr zu tun haben. Aber sie schrieben mir weiterhin Briefe. Und es war ganz klar, das jemand anderer ihnen von mir erzählte. Deshalb wussten sie von unserer Freundschaft."

Scorpius sah Rose an. Die aber stur in eine andere Richtung schaute. Scorpius wandte sich wieder an Al. „Dann hatte ich das Praktikum bei Gringotts im Sommer. Ich war mit einem Fluchbrecher in Südamerika unterwegs. Und fast am Ende meiner Zeit trafen wir Alfred in einer Bar."

„Avery?" Rose unterbrach ihn ungläubig. Scorpius nickte. „Ja, er stand plötzlich vor uns. Er meinte, er wäre für den Sommer bei Bekannten und lud mich zu ihnen ein. Ich bin dann mitgegangen."

Rose machte ein ungläubiges Geräusch. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Avery taucht mitten in Südamerika auf und du findest nichts Auffälliges dabei?" Al hob die Hand. „Lass' ihn zu Ende erzählen!" Rose verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust, blieb aber stumm.

„Ich war für zwei Tage in der Colonia Pura. Das ist ein riesiges Gelände mit einem englischen Herrenhaus. Das Haus könnte der Queen gehören, so riesig ist es! Jedenfalls leben dort mindestens 30 junge Männer, die für van Zandt und seine Gruppe arbeiten. Es gibt sie überall auf der Welt. Sie heißen in den unterschiedlichen Ländern anders, aber die Ziele und Parolen sind überall gleich. Alle Fäden laufen dort in Südamerika zusammen. Sie planen weltweit Aktionen und entwickeln Tränke und Zaubersprüche und …"

Scorpius hob hilflos die Hände. Albus sah ihn überrascht an. „Vielleicht kannst du etwas deutlicher werden? Was ist denn da passiert und was entwickeln die da?"

Scorpius fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Dann begann er noch einmal von vorne. Er erzählte von den Besen, dem Haus, den anderen Männern und von den entführten Muggeln, dem Zombietrank.

Als er fertig war, breitete sich schockiertes Schweigen in der Höhle aus.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein! Und du sagst niemandem was davon?" Rose schrille Stimme durchschnitt die Stille. Scorpius Kopf ruckte zu ihr. Sie sah mörderisch aus. „Alfred hatte mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich nichts sagen sollte." Rose sah ihn nur hochnäsig an.

Er wandte sich wieder an Albus. „Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Seit ich wieder hier bin, erhalte ich Briefe von Alfred, van Zandt und Reuter und jetzt ist es ganz deutlich, dass man mich beobachtet. Die wissen scheinbar immer, was ich mache. Das ist ..." er seufzte und fuhr sich wieder mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich schlafe fast gar nicht mehr. Das macht mich wahnsinnig!"

Rose schnaubte. Al warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wer es ist?" fragte er Scorpius dann. Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Es sind so unterschiedliche Informationen, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, es sind mehrere. Aber wer, kann ich nicht sagen."

Rose schnaubte wieder. „Na, wie wäre es mit den üblichen Verdächtigen? Munoz, Zabini und Konsorten?"

Scorpius wurde langsam wütend. „Hör zu, Rose, nicht jeder Slytherin ist automatisch Anhänger einer dubiosen Gesellschaft." Rose lachte trocken. „Das Haus Slytherin finde ich dubios genug!"

Al verdrehte die Augen. „Rose, könnt ihr eure Streitereien auf später verschieben? Ich denke, Scorpius sollte mit einem unserer Väter sprechen."

Er sah Scorpius ernst an. Panik erfasste Scorpius. „Nein!" Er hörte, wie Rose die Hände auf die Sessellehnen knallen ließ. „Wozu sind wir noch mal hier? Ich habe genug Märchen von einem Wichtigtuer für eine Nacht gehört. Außerdem bin ich müde!"

Al drehte sich zu ihr und zischte: „Du wirst nicht gehen! Verdammt, Rose! Kannst du bitte wieder auf den Teppich kommen und deine Zickenhormone unter Kontrolle bringen?" Rose sah aus, als würde sie Albus ins Gesicht springen, aber dessen Gesichtsausdruck war nicht minder wütend.

Rose lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück, Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt. Scorpius bekam Kopfschmerzen.

„Ich werde nicht mit einem eurer Väter sprechen!" sagte er in den Raum. Albus überlegte kurz. „Würdest du mit James sprechen? Er ist noch in der Ausbildung und ich denke, er würde die Klappe halten, wenn du ihn darum bittest. Aber jemand sollte von dieser Kolonie erfahren."

Scorpius überlegte kurz. Er wollte jemandem davon erzählen, der etwas für die Muggel tun konnte. Aber er wollte keinen Ärger mit Reuter. „Ok. Ich rede mit ihm. Aber nichts Offizielles. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, werde ich keine offizielle Aussage machen!" Albus nickte ernst.

„Gut, dann werde ich James kontaktieren. Sobald ich einen Termin habe, sage ich dir wieder Bescheid." Scorpius nickte.

Entschlossen stand Albus auf. „Dann sollten wir jetzt wieder zurück, damit unsere Prinzessin hier ihren Schönheitsschlaf bekommt!" Rose warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und stolzierte zum Eingang der Höhle. Im Freien schwang Scorpius sich auf seinen Besen. Neidisch sah Al auf den Besen. „Daran hätten wir auch denken können!"

Scorpius grinste. „Für einen Ravenclaw nicht so schlau oder, Potter!" Albus lachte und bevor Rose wieder loslegen konnte, stieß sich Scorpius vom Boden ab. Aus der Höhe warf er noch einen Blick auf Rose und Al. Er verstand nicht, wieso Rose so wütend auf ihn war.

ooo

Am nächsten Morgen setzte Scorpius sich zu Leo an den Frühstückstisch. Dieser ignorierte ihn und aß ungerührt seinen Toast.

„Leo? Können wir bitte darüber reden? Ich weiß, ich war die letzten Wochen ein Arsch!" Leo drehte sich zu ihm. „Weißt du, du bist nicht der Einzige, der Probleme hat!" Leo war nicht mehr so wütend, wie am Tag zuvor, aber er würde es Scorpius nicht so einfach machen.

Scorpius nickte. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir echt leid!" Leo wandte sich wieder seinem Toast zu. Scorpius nahm sich einen Teller und schüttete Müsli hinein. „Wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte er dabei so harmlos, wie möglich.

„Ganz gut, bis mein Vater anfing, mir die Töchter seiner Geschäftspartner und einiger wichtiger Ministeriumsbeamter vorzustellen." Scorpius schluckte. Leo schaute wieder zu ihm und grinste gemein. „Rose habe ich auch 'kennengelernt'!"

Scorpius Magen machte sich unangenehm bemerkbar. Er wusste, dass weder Leo, noch Rose an einer Verbindung interessiert waren. Außerdem hatte Rose sich ihm gegenüber noch feindseliger wie früher benommen. Er hatte keinerlei Grund so zu reagieren. Und trotzdem ...

Leo schien zufrieden mit Scorpius sichtbarer Reaktion. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, aber nicht herzlicher. „Aber McGowan hat bei ihr das Rennen gemacht." Er schaute wieder auf den Tisch und kaute weiter an seinem Toast.

Scorpius starrte auf das Müsli, das mittlerweile gar nicht mehr appetitlich wirkte. „Was soll das heißen?" Er hatte nicht fragen wollen. War es nicht eindeutig, was es bedeutete? Musste er Leo die Genugtuung geben?

„Rose ist seit Mitte der Ferien mit Duncan McGowan zusammen." Scorpius drehte sich zu dem Ravenclaw-Tisch. Aber da war Rose nicht. Er suchte die Halle ab. Tatsächlich fand er sie neben einem großen, breitschultrigen Jungen mit dunklen Haaren und blauen Augen. Er kannte Duncan aus dem Unterricht, hatte aber noch nie mit dem Hufflepuff gesprochen.

„Woher weißt du das?" Scorpius konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Paar wenden. Rose schien sich zu amüsieren. Die zwei unterhielten sich und lachten dabei viel. Von der gestrigen schlechten Laune war nichts zu bemerken.

„McGowan ist der Sohn eines Geschäftspartners meines Vaters. Vater hat ihn dauernd zu uns eingeladen. Er ist ganz in Ordnung."

Scorpius riss sich von dem Paar los und wandte sich wieder seinem Müsli zu. Angewidert schob er es von sich. Leo sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Mann, du wusstest das nicht? Du hast nicht nur deine Freunde ignoriert!" Scorpius stütze die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und lehnte seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Nein."

Er gab sich einen Ruck und ließ die Hände sinken. „Dein Vater hat dir also die engere Auswahl vorgestellt?" Leo nickte. „War denn keine dabei, mit der du es aushalten könntest?" Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie waren nicht alle vollkommen hohlköpfig. Aber … keine Ahnung."

Scorpius sah seinen Freund mitleidig an. „Wie lange hast du noch?" Leo zuckte wieder die Schultern. „Ich denke, ich kann mir ein, vielleicht zwei Jahre nach der Schule Zeit nehmen, bis ich mich für eine entscheide. Die Hochzeit kann man dann sicher noch ein paar Jahre hinausschieben."

Scorpius überlegte kurz. „Was hat dich also so auf die Palme gebracht?" Leo ließ den Rest des Toastes auf seinen Teller fallen und schob ihn von sich. „Mein Vater hat wie immer meine Noten bemängelt und mir erklärt, dass ich nach der Schule in einer seiner Firmen ins Ausland muss. Das hat den Vorteil, dass er mich wegen einer Heirat nicht drängen kann. Und den Nachteil, dass er noch mehr an mir herummeckern kann." Frustriert schob er seinen Teller noch ein Stück weiter. Dann setzte er leiser hinzu: „Esther hat einen Freund."

Scorpius Kopf schoss erneut herum. Esther fand er sofort. Sie saß am Gryffindortisch, den Arm von Finnbar Elderly um die Schultern. Scorpius verstand, warum Leo so deprimiert war. Finn war einer der wenigen wirklich netten Kerle in Gryffindor. Und er war einfach perfekt für Esther.

Er drehte sich wieder zum Tisch. „Was ein Scheißjahr! Sollte das nicht unser Jahr sein? Partys und so?" Leo lachte trocken.

Scorpius wurde wieder ernst. „Leo, wenn du sie wirklich willst, dann mach' was!" Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich kann meinem Vater nicht die Stirn bieten." Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. „Dann trickse ihn aus. Himmel, wieso hat man dich denn nach Slytherin gesteckt?"

Trübsinnig zuckte Leo die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung." dann hob er den Kopf und Scorpius konnte ein Brennen in seinen Augen sehen. „Aber denkst du im Ernst, ich hätte nicht schon seit Jahren nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht? Das erste Jahr war ja vielleicht noch ganz aufregend mit all der Heimlichtuerei, aber danach war das immer nur ätzend!"

Scorpius sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wie lange wart ihr zwei denn zusammen?" Leo rieb sich über die Nase. „Drei Jahre." Verblüfft sah Scorpius ihn an. „Seit der Party damals?" fragte er dennoch. Leo nickte.

In diesem Moment ließ sich John auf die Bank ihnen gegenüber fallen. „Mann, ihr zwei seit echt krank! Ich verstehe nicht, wie ihr immer so früh aufstehen könnt. Außerdem reicht es doch, die letzten zehn Minuten vom Frühstück mitzubekommen!"

John schnappte sich einen Teller, Würstchen und Toast. Leo setzte eine gut gelaunte Miene auf. „Weil nicht alle ihr Essen in sich hineinstopfen, sondern manche Kauen für nötig erachten!" John grunzte nur.

Scorpius saß in Gedanken versunken da. Irgendwie schien das Jahr verhext zu sein.

In diesem Moment kam die Morgenpost. Er erhielt gleich drei Briefe: einen von seinen Eltern, einen von Alfred und einen von van Zandt.

Seine Eltern sprachen von den Übergriffen in der Winkelgasse. Durch die Blume versuchten sie ihn zu fragen, ob er etwas über die Hintergründe wusste.

Seufzend nahm er sich Jeroens Brief als Nächstes vor.

_Lieber Scorpius,_

_wir sind jetzt so weit – ab nächstem Monat gibt es uns als politische Partei in Großbritannien. Alfred wird unser Parteikopf sein. Einen fähigeren Mann hätten wir uns nicht wünschen können. Und mit dir zusammen wird es ein Kinderspiel._

_Die Parteigründung kommt gerade rechtzeitig, wenn man die Aktion in der Winkelgasse sieht, dann warten die Leute ja nur darauf endlich jemanden an der Macht zu sehen, der etwas TUT und nicht nur redet!_

_Wir setzen auf dich!_

_Jeroen_

Über Scorpius Nasenwurzel begann sich, ein Kopfschmerz zu bilden. Dann nahm er sich Alfreds Brief.

_Hi Scorp,_

_schon die Zeitung gelesen? Oder hast du es aus erster Hand von deiner kleinen Schlampe erfahren? Hat sie Trost bei dir gesucht? Das wäre ja ein netter Nebeneffekt gewesen. Obwohl es vor Ort zu sehen auch enorm belustigend war._

_Unglaublich, was hierzulande aus der Pressefreiheit wurde, wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Informationen im Ministerium versickern._

_Gruß,_

_A.A._

Scorpius konnte es kaum glauben, wie offen Alfred über die Aktion sprach. Frustriert stopfte Scorpius alle Briefe in seine Büchertasche und stapfte aus der Halle.

ooo

Nach dem Abendessen stand Longbottom auf und wandte sich an die Schülerschaft. Das war selten.

„Ich möchte euch nicht länger als nötig von eurer verdienten Freizeit abhalten. Nur eine kurze Ankündigung. Es wird aufgrund der aktuellen politischen Stimmung im Lande eine Podiumsdiskussion geben. Das Thema ist die Zukunft der magischen Gesellschaft. Als Teilnehmer erwarten wir einige einflussreiche Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft und auch einen ehemaligen Schüler: Alfred Avery. Die Veranstaltung findet am kommenden Mittwoch um 16 Uhr hier in der großen Halle statt. Anwesenheit ist Pflicht!" damit setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch.

John stieß Scorpius an. „Wusstest du, dass Alfred kommt?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das klingt auch nicht wirklich aufregend: die Zukunft der magischen Gesellschaft. Langweiliger hätten sie das nicht ankündigen können!"

Leo mischte sich ein. „Ja, aber wir wissen, um was es wirklich geht: die leicht beeinflussbare Jugend vor der dunklen Bedrohung der revolutionären Bewegung zu schützen. Was ein Schmierentheater!"

Scorpius stand gedankenverloren auf. „Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz schreiben. Wir sehen uns dann morgen!" Scorpius hatte keine Lust mit Leo und John über die Ideen der neuen Bewegung zu sprechen. Er fühlte sich immer noch sehr gespalten dabei.

ooo

Am darauffolgenden Mittwoch betrat Scorpius mit Leo und John die große Halle. Man hatte die langen Tische entfernt und Stühle in einem Halbkreis um die kleine Tribüne, auf der normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand gestellt. Auch der Lehrertisch war verschwunden. An seiner Stelle standen auch dort Stühle.

Scorpius erkannte sofort Alfred auf einem der Stühle. Er sah mit freundlich, neugierigem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Schüler, die den Saal langsam füllten.

Neben Alfred sah Scorpius auch Rose Mutter. Diese unterhielt sich mit einem älteren Mann mit Brille. Scorpius hatte ihn schon einmal auf der Hochzeit von Teddy gesehen. Er konnte sich nur nicht an seinen Namen erinnern. Es waren noch drei Stühle leer.

Scorpius und seine Freunde fanden im hinteren Teil der Halle einen Platz. Etwas weiter vorne erkannte er Rose rote Locken. Unwillig sah er, wie Duncan sich auf dem Platz neben ihr setzte.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und Scorpius konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Bühne. Zu seinem maßlosen Erstaunen nahm sein Vater gerade neben dem alten Mann Platz.

Leo stieß ihn an. Scorpius zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Sein Vater hatte ihm genauso wenig davon erzählt, wie Avery.

Auch die anderen zwei Plätze waren nun besetzt. Neben seinem Vater saß eine alte Hexe in einer karierten Robe. Scorpius hatte ihr Bild in Büchern gesehen – Minerva McGonagall und daneben erhob sich gerade Longbottom. Er trat in die Mitte des Podiums, hielt seinen Zauberstab an seinen Hals und dann sprach er mit ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke.

„Wir wollen langsam beginnen. Bitte alle hinsetzen!" Leo drehte sich zu Scorpius und grinste. Longbottom war knallrot geworden. Als Ruhe in der Halle eingekehrt war, fuhr er leiser fort:

„Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Monate hat das Schulkremium zusammen mit dem Ministerium beschlossen, heute eine Podiumsdiskussion stattfinden zu lassen. Wie wir alle wissen, hat es in letzter Zeit Übergriffe auf muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer gegeben. Wir möchten heute versuchen, die neuen und alten Parolen zu entkräften und euch alle daran zu erinnern, dass es nicht auf den Stammbaum ankommt, sondern alleine auf das Herz eines Menschen – ob Muggel, Hexe oder Zauberer!"

Er drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und machte eine einladende Geste zu der karierten Hexe. „Hierzu heißen wir unsere ehemalige Lehrerin und Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall, Trägerin des goldenen Merlin-Ordens in ihrem alten Heim willkommen."

Höflicher Applaus erklang. „Des Weiteren hat sich Draco Malfoy dazu bereit erklärt teilzunehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie alle kennen den Namen aus den Geschichtsbüchern. Seither hat Herr Malfoy seine Strafe in Azkaban verbüßt und ist eine wichtige Stütze der magischen Wirtschaft geworden."

Nur vereinzelt hörte man jemanden Klatschen. Viele drehten sich zu Scorpius um. Er sah, wie Rose sich zu ihm drehte und ihn aufmunternd anlächelte. Verwirrt sah Scorpius wieder zu seinem Vater, dessen kühler Gesichtsausdruck sich nicht geändert hatte. Flüchtig fragte sich Scorpius, ob alle Mädchen solche Stimmungsschwankungen hatten oder nur Rose.

„Wir begrüßen außerdem Arthur Weasley. Er hat beide Kriege gegen Voldemort beim Orden des Phoenix gekämpft und ist ebenfalls mit dem goldenen Merlin-Orden ausgezeichnet." Scorpius erinnerte sich jetzt wieder, wer der alte Mann war. Es war Rose Großvater. Sie hatte ihm einmal während der Nachhilfe von ihm erzählt.

Longbottom wandte sich der nächsten Person zu. „Hermine Granger-Weasley muss man wohl kaum vorstellen. Sie ist heute hier als muggelgeborene Hexe und Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums."

Nachdem der Applaus verklungen war, kam Longbottom zum Letzten in der Runde. „Alfred Avery muss man wohl kaum vorstellen. Er war bis vor Kurzem noch Schüler in diesen heiligen Hallen und vertritt heute eine neue politische Bewegung, die sich 'Innere Revolution' nennt."

Erstaunt hörte Scorpius den Namen. John lehnte sich zu ihm. „Hießen die nicht noch bis vor Kurzem anders?" Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun, wir werden mit Herrn Avery beginnen. Ich denke, damit sollte eine Diskussion schnell beginnen. Wenn Sie mitdiskutieren möchten, bitte ich sie, sich an den Rand des Podiums zu stellen. Ich werde ihnen dann Redezeit ermöglichen."

Damit setzte sich der Rektor schwungvoll auf seinen Platz. Alfred blieb sitzen. „Nun, dann fange ich an. Wir möchten frei leben. Wir möchten apparieren, wann immer wir wollen. Wir wollen nicht unsere Fähigkeiten verstecken. Wir wollen fliegen, ob uns jemand sieht oder nicht.

Warum leben wir so eingeschränkt? Diese Frage stellt sich nun schon seit Jahren. Wieso sind wir in den Beziehungen zu den Muggeln keinen Schritt weiter, obwohl fast alle Regierungen mittlerweile fast ausschließlich aus muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberern bestehen?

Ist das nicht merkwürdig?"

Hermine Granger-Weasley nutzte seine rhetorische Pause aus. „Das ist nicht merkwürdig. Wir arbeiten an besseren Verbindungen mit den Regierungen. Aber man kann nicht jedem Muggel erklären, dass es Magie gibt. Viele Muggel würden sich bedroht fühlen. Das würde binnen Kurzem zu einem Krieg führen."

Avery nutzte die Pause, die sie brauchte, um Luft zu holen, um weiter auszuführen. „Die besseren Verbindungen, an denen die magischen Regierungen arbeiten, sind nicht zufälligerweise die Unterstützung von Muggelkriegen im Nahen Osten? Kriege, die uns wohlgemerkt überhaupt nichts angehen!"

Granger-Weasley sah Avery entschlossen an. „Wenn das Ministerium beschließt, Kriege zu unterstützen, dann ist das mit Sicherheit lange hinterfragt worden. Dann sind Fakten durchgesehen worden, die der Öffentlichkeit nicht zugänglich sind ..."

Avery hatte die Hand gehoben und unterbrach sie: „Und wieso sind diese Fakten nicht öffentlich? Wieso werden solche Dinge verschwiegen? Sollte eine Regierung nicht dem Volk dienen? Halten sie das Volk für zu dumm, um selbst zu entscheiden, ob eine Unterstützung der Muggel angebracht ist?"

Aufgebracht schüttelte die Hexe den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber wenn alle Diskussionen öffentlich stattfinden würden, dann käme nie ein Ergebnis zustande. Außerdem haben wir Experten, die sich jahrelang nur mit einem Themengebiet beschäftigen und das kann keine Hexe und kein Zauberer von der Straße von sich behaupten."

Avery nickte, als hätte er mit einer solchen Antwort gerechnet. „Ja, und für Muggel benötigt man natürlich muggelgeborene Experten. Das erscheint logisch. Aber genauso logisch erscheint mir, dass diese nicht neutral beurteilen. Wie können sie der Welt, aus der sie stammen den Rücken kehren und eine Unterstützung verwehren?"

„Sie meinen also, dass ich nicht fähig bin, zu entscheiden, was das Beste für die magische Bevölkerung meines Landes ist?" Granger-Weasleys Stimme war kalt wie Eis.

Avery lächelte sie freundlich an. „Nun, nicht absichtlich. Ich würde gerade Ihnen nie unterstellen absichtlich Entscheidungen zu treffen, die nicht dem Wohl der magischen Bevölkerung dienen. Aber auch sie haben noch Familie unter den Muggeln, nicht wahr? Und wenn es zum Besten der Muggelfamilie ist und keinen wirklichen Schaden für das magische Volk bedeutet, warum nicht einen Krieg unterstützen, der nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit unserem Leben zu tun hat?"

Rose Mutter schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. Dann holte sie tief Luft. „Gut, sie unterstellen mit, auf sehr höfliche Art, dass ich das Beste für mich und meine Familie im Sinn habe, wenn ich Gesetze einreiche und politische Entscheidungen fälle. Aber was ist mit Ihnen? Entsprechen nicht die Dinge, die sie, möchten einem sehr egoistischen Grund?"

Avery sah sie erstaunt an. „Wenn ich eine gewisse Freiheit wünsche, ist das wirklich egoistisch? Meine kleine Freiheit würde niemanden einschränken. Es wird keinem Muggel schaden, wenn ich über die Dächer fliege oder statt eines Schirmes einen Regenschutzzauber verwende. Unsere Art zu leben ist nicht schädlich für die Muggel.

Wobei man nicht das Gleiche von den Muggeln sagen kann. Sie zerstören die Erde mit ihrer Industrie und ihren Fahrzeugen und ihren Kriegen! Und sie wissen es! Und machen trotzdem genauso weiter!"

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und ein Stapel Bücher erschien auf dem Podium. „Es gibt Regale voller Muggelliteratur von globaler Erwärmung, Umweltverschmutzung und Treibhauseffekten. Aber scheinbar sind die Muggel nicht in der Lage, ihre finanziellen Wünsche hinten anstellen zu können und zum Wohle aller die Welt zu retten. Und wir sitzen auch in dem sinkenden Schiff!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Zuhörer. „Die Muggel geben sich selber noch ca. 40 Jahre und dann ist die Hälfte der Landfläche unter dem Meeresspiegel. Das bedeutet, dass es noch enger wird. Dass wir noch mehr aufpassen müssen. Oder wir nehmen den Weg des alten Volkes und verlassen diese Welt. Aber ehrlich – das sehe ich nicht ein!

Wir können etwas tun! Wir können die Katastrophe noch aufhalten! Aber nicht heimlich! Denn wenn es etwas bewirken soll, müssen die Muggel aufhören weiterhin den gleichen Dreck in die Umwelt zu schleudern wie bisher. Und dafür müssen wir in die Öffentlichkeit!"

Rose Großvater räusperte sich. „Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Avery. Eine kleine Frage!" Alfred nickte ihm etwas unwillig zu. Scorpius konnte sehen, dass er es nicht leiden konnte, mitten in seiner feurigen Rede unterbrochen zu werden.

„Ich habe das alles schon einmal gehört. Als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war, kam Grindelwald an die Macht. Sein Ziel war das 'größere Wohl', wie auch bei ihnen. Daher stellt sich mir die Frage: Was machen sie, wenn die Muggel nicht begeistert sind, von ihren Offenbahrungen? Was passiert dann?"

Scorpius sah neugierig zu Avery. Er würde wohl kaum sagen, dass sie alle Muggel unter Kontrolle bringen würden, indem sie einen geeigneten Trank in das Trinkwasser mischten. „Das werden wir sehen, wenn es soweit ist."

Die Antwort klang flach, verglichen mit den vorangegangenen ausgefeilten Argumenten. Das fanden wohl auch andere im Saal, den an einigen Stellen wurde, gekichert.

Der alte Mann nickte und begann dann mit eindringlicher Stimme zu erzählen: „Dann werde ich wohl einmal etwas zu Grindelwald erzählen! Er hat damals die reinblütige Gesellschaft aufgewühlt. Seine Ideen waren neu und entsprachen der Wertigkeit der damaligen Zeit. Die reinblütige Gesellschaft sah sich eindeutig als die politische und soziale Führungselite an. Nun, die Männer zumindest. Die Frauen hatten unpolitische Begleiterinnen ihrer Ehemänner in der Öffentlichkeit zu sein.

Daher war es ein leichtes für Grindelwald alle zu überzeugen, dass sie das Vorrecht auf die Herrschaft über Muggel und magische Bevölkerung hatten. Es war ja das, was sie sowieso schon glaubten, als Geburtsrecht zu haben. Und es war ja für das Größere Wohl.

Irgendwann wandte Dumbledore sich gegen Grindelwald. Er hatte durchschaut, dass es hier nicht um das Größere Wohl ging, sondern um Macht. Mein Großvater und mein Vater unterstützten ihn.

Mein Großvater war einer der Attentäter von der Zentaurenschlucht. Das Attentat in der Zentaurenschlucht sollte Grindelwald treffen. Er hatte aber Glück und das Ganze ging schief. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass die Attentäter hingerichtet wurden. Und dann gab es die große Rede von Grindelwald.

'Diese Männer haben Verrat ausgeübt. Ihr Blut ist schlecht, denn es enthält Verrat. Daher werden wir es ausrotten und zwar bis ins letzte Glied ein jeder Sippe!' Meine Großmutter hat es mir oft erzählt, denn danach brach die Hölle für unsere Familie los.

Man inhaftierte alle Männer des Weasley-Clans und auch einige der Frauen. Manche hatten Glück und wurden nur unter Hausarrest gestellt. Damals hatte Grindelwald schon fast die Alleinherrschaft in Großbritannien.

Meine Familie hatte Glück im Unglück und kurz darauf siegte Dumbledore über Grindelwald. Aber der Hass blieb. Und die Brandmarkung als 'Blutsverräter' auch." Arthur Weasley schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich wurde mein ganzes Leben lang mit dem Wort beschimpft. Erst vor Kurzem erhielten wir einen Drohbrief mit dieser Betitelung." Der alte Mann sah Alfred auffordernd an. „Nun, junger Mann, sind das die Ideen, die sie haben?"

Alfred kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, fing sich dann aber wieder und lächelte nichtssagend. „Wir sind anders! Wir wollen keine Weltherrschaft! Wir wollen nur die Kräfteverhältnisse anpassen. Bisher sind wir doch in dem Spiel nur Zuschauer!"

Scorpius Vater lehnte sich ein bisschen nach vorne. „Welches Spiel, Herr Avery? Ich höre, wie sie sich versuchen, von Grindelwald und Voldemort abzusetzen. Und doch hat ihre Gruppe kurz nach der Gründung alle ehemaligen Todesser und den Todessern nahestehende Hexen und Zauberer kontaktiert. Wie erklären sie sich das?"

Alfred sah Draco Malfoy von oben herab an. Gegen Draco Malfoy hatte er keine Chance. Scorpius Vater war mit dem Gesichtsausdruck des Überlegenen geboren worden. Alfred wich nach Kurzem seinem Blick aus und sah in das Publikum. „Wir haben viele Hexen und Zauberer kontaktiert. Darunter könnten natürlich auch ehemalige Anhänger von Voldemort gewesen sein."

Scorpius beobachtete seinen Vater ganz genau. Er sah wohl als einziger, wie dieser seine Augen ein wenig zusammenkniff. „Herr Avery, ich habe einige alte Bekannte nach ihrer Bewegung gefragt. Erstaunlicherweise liest sich die Mitgliederliste, wie die Gästeliste im Hause meines Vaters vor knapp 30 Jahren. Halten sie uns wirklich für so dumm?"

Avery drehte sich wieder zu ihm. „Herr Malfoy, ich kann ihnen versichern, dass wir wesentlich mehr Mitglieder in unserer Bewegung haben, als das kleine Grüppchen, das sie ansprechen. Darüber hinaus ist es für ehemalige Anhänger von Voldemort nicht verboten, ihre politische Ansichten zu ändern. Das sieht man ja an ihnen!"

„Herr Avery, das ist genau der Grund, warum ich nicht ihrer kleinen Bewegung beigetreten bin. Ich habe meine politischen Ansichten geändert!"

Alfred lächelte wieder nichtssagend. „Herr Malfoy, sie haben sich nicht viel mit unseren Ideen beschäftigt. Das ist ganz offensichtlich, denn sonst wüssten sie, dass wir rein gar nichts mit dem machthungrigen Psychopathen Voldemort zu tun haben wollen!"

Arthur Weasley meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Als Voldemort auftauchte, war er noch kein psychopathisches Monster. Er war ein gut aussehender, charmanter und sehr charismatischer Mann in den mittleren Jahren. Er versprach die Tilgung der Schmach von Grindelwalds Fall. Er wollte die reinblütigen Familien mit der richtigen Einstellung wieder an ihren angestammten Platz an der Spitze der Gesellschaft setzen.

Kommt ihnen das bekannt vor, Herr Avery?" Arthur Weasley wartet nicht auf eine Antwort sondern fuhr fort:

„Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt verschlossen die Politiker die Augen. Muggel wurden umgebracht, ganze Orte ausgelöscht. Aber der damalige Minister sah einfach in eine andere Richtung. Muggelprobleme gingen uns nichts an.

Dann verschwanden auch Hexen und Zauberer. Das konnte nun nicht länger ignoriert werden. Und dann begannen die Mörder, dreister zu werden. Sie hängten das Dunkle Mal über ihre Schandtaten. Die Todesser wurden für illegal erklärt und die Auroren konnten sie verfolgen. Das währte aber nur gut ein Jahr. Dann waren genug wichtige Regierungsbeamte tot, verängstigt oder unter dem Imperius, dass man das Verbot aufhob.

Muggelgeborene wurden denunziert. Ihre Besitztümer konfisziert. Viele wertvolle Dinge fanden ihren Weg in die Häuser der Todesser. Einige wurden erst auf diese Weise wohlhabend, andere wurden noch reicher. Es war widerlich!

Aber bevor es weiter ging, verschwand Voldemort. Die Mitglieder in der Regierung, die unter dem Imperius standen, waren nun wieder frei. Mitläufer bekamen es mit der Angst und wechselten die Seiten. Kurz gesagt: Die politische Stimmung wandte sich gegen die Todesser. Sie wurden verurteilt oder tauchten unter.

Oder, wie im Fall der meisten, wechselte scheinbar viel Geld den Besitzer und sie kamen ungeschoren davon. Obwohl es Augenzeugen gab. Freunde und Verwandte waren ermordet worden, aber angeblich waren die Beweise nicht eindeutig genug. Augenzeugen waren nicht genug!" Arthur Weasley sah wütend aus.

Dann räusperte er sich wieder. In der Halle hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Natürlich kannten alle die Geschichte, aber kaum einer hatte sie aus dem Mund eines Augenzeugen gehört. „Dann kam Voldemort zurück. Diese Mal gab er sich nicht so viel Mühe, charismatisch zu sein, er setzte Gewalt und Drohungen ein. Er rief seine alte Truppe zusammen. Befreite andere aus Azkaban.

Er griff barbarischer an, wie beim ersten Mal. Er wollte Rache. So viele Menschen starben damals. Er übernahm schnell das Ministerium, nachdem er den Minister umgebracht hatte und dessen Nachfolger einer seiner Männer war.

Muggelgeborene wurden zusammengetrieben, wie Vieh und in eigens dafür hergerichtete Lager verfrachtet. Dort mussten sie für elendes Essen arbeiten. Und Zauberer raubten ihnen die Magie. Oder man brachte sie gleich um. Zusammen mit Werwölfen, Kobolden und Zentauren. Alle, die nicht nützlich waren, wurden aus dem Weg geräumt.

Damals wussten nur wenige davon und Gottlob ging das alles auch nur ungefähr ein halbes Jahr.

Voldemort wollte ein Dunkles Reich erstehen lassen. Die Visionen waren schrecklich. Die Welt wäre in Blut gebadet worden. Und mittendrin Leute wie Malfoy, Avery, McNair, Nott, die Carrows, die Lestranges."

Alfred sprang nun auf. „Seit Jahren werden ich und alle Nachfahren der Familien, die damals Voldemort folgten, diskriminiert. Was kann ich für die Taten meines Großvaters? Nur weil ich politisch tätig werde, wird mir und meiner Organisation sofort unterstellt, dass wir Neo-Todesser sind!"

John neben ihm stöhnte auf. Er lehnte sich zu Scorpius und flüsterte: „Jetzt hat er verloren. Wenn er mit der alten Geschichte anfängt, dann pennen doch eh alle nur ein." Scorpius blickte kurz zu seinem Freund. Er war sich nicht sicher, woher plötzlich die Kritik an Alfred kam. John sah ihn an. „Was ist? Ich bin nicht blöd! Ich sehe auch, wenn jemand bei einer Diskussion verliert. Was nicht heißt, dass er nicht doch recht hat."

Scorpius musste grinsen. Sie alle unterschätzen John immer, weil er sich in der Schule keine Mühe gab und ihm Noten egal waren.

John hatte aber recht. Die Diskussion drehte sich binnen Kurzem im Kreis und brachte nicht viel Neues. Alle waren erleichtert, als sie endlich beendet wurde.

John erhob sich und streckte seine Beine. „Mann, ich hatte schon überlegt, ob ich mir nicht aus Langeweile den Zauberstab ins Auge ramme, um in die Krankenstation gehen zu dürfen." Leo klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter.

„Nun haben es ja alle unverletzt überstanden." John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Es könnte sein, dass ein Teil meines Gehirns noch im Koma liegt." Leo lachte. „John, dein halbes Gehirn hat noch nie funktioniert. Schiebe jetzt nicht die Schuld einer langweiligen Diskussion in die Schuhe!"

Scorpius lief hinter seinen beiden Freunden her, die sich weiterhin gegenseitig freundschaftliche Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen.

„Hey, Scorpius! Warte mal!" Scorpius drehte sich um und stand Al gegenüber. „Wir wollten doch zusammen noch mal die Aufgaben für Runen durchgehen. Wie wäre es heute – gleiche Zeit, gleiche Stelle?" Scorpius überlegte kurz. „Sollen wir uns gleich in unserer Lernecke treffen oder vorher?" fragte er dann.

Albus ging einen Schritt zur Seite, weil er von einem Drittklässler angerempelt worden war. „Ich denke, es ist besser, uns gleich in der Ecke zu treffen. Ich bin vorher noch mit jemandem verabredet und komme dann gleich direkt dahin." Scorpius nickte. „Geht klar – bis später dann!"

ooo

Vor der Halle hatte sich die alte Gang versammelt. Sie waren nicht mehr oft zusammen. Aber heute wollten sie alle noch mit ihrem alten Anführer sprechen. Alfred ließ sich Zeit.

Unauffällig musterte Scorpius seine alten Kumpane. Beobachtete einer von ihnen ihn? Wer könnte es sein?

Es wurde immer später. Scorpius schielte nervös auf seine Uhr. Er musste seinen Besen noch in Position bringen.

Leo sah ihn verwundert an. „Hast du noch eine heiße Verabredung?" Scorpius merkte, wie er rot wurde. Bevor er antworten konnte, kam Alfred endlich aus der großen Halle und um sie herum kam Bewegung auf.

Alfred begrüßte alle und unterhielt sich mit jedem kurz. Nervös wartete Scorpius, bis er zu ihm kam. Würde er ihn darauf ansprechen, dass er übergelaufen war? Sich heimlich nachts aus der Schule schlich? Wusste er schon von der neuen Verabredung? Hatte ihn jemand mit Al belauscht?

Alfred trat auf ihn zu. Scorpius straffte die Schultern. Sein Gesicht war unbeweglich wie immer, wenn er nervös war.

Lächelnd streckte Alfred ihm die Hand entgegen. „Hallo Scorpius! Wie schön dich zu sehen! Die anderen fragen oft nach dir." Scorpius schüttelte ihm die Hand. Alfred sah ihn auffordernd an. „Du hast doch deine Pläne nicht geändert – du kommst doch im Sommer zu uns!"

Scorpius konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zugesagt zu haben. Er war einer direkten Antwort immer ausgewichen. Auch dieses Mal lächelte er und sagte: „Ich habe noch keine Zusage über die Ausbildung bei Gringotts. Aber je nachdem, wann die dann anfängt, komme ich vorher sicher ein paar Tage nach Rotterdam oder die Colonia."

Alfred nickte begeistert. „Super, das wird die anderen sicher freuen!" Dann wandte er sich an Leo. Unauffällig trat Scorpius in den Hintergrund. Konnte es sein, das sein nächtlicher Ausflug unbemerkt geblieben war? Dann wurde er doch nicht rund um die Uhr beobachtet.

Wenn er nur wüsste, wer es war!

ooo

Scorpius flog dieses Mal direkt zu der Höhle. Er hoffte nur, dass er sie im Dunklen von oben finden würde. Aber es stellte sich als einfacher heraus, als er erwartet hatte.

Als er in die Höhle trat, saßen Rose und Al schon in den Sesseln am Feuer. Ihnen gegenüber saß der dritte im Bunde: James Potter.

Alle drehten sich ihm zu. Scorpius nickte ihnen zu, stellte seinen Besen an die Wand und setzte sich auf den letzten Sessel.

„Gut, da nun alle da sind, fangen wir gleich an. Al hat mir erzählt, dass du im Sommer in der Colonia Pura warst. Ich habe mich ein bisschen umgehört." James grinste. „Die Kleine aus der Rechercheabteilung hat mir dabei sehr geholfen. Jedenfalls gibt es eine Menge Hinweise und Gerüchte, aber keine wirklichen Informationen zu der Kolonie. Über van Zandt gibt es regalweise Informationen. Aber die Kolonie?" er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die Leitung soll ein gewisser Hans Reuter haben. Er wird in Deutschland für Verbrechen gegen Muggel gesucht. Sollten die Deutschen ihn je in die Finger bekommen, wird er nie wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt werden.

Er scheint eine perverse Ader zu haben. Er testete alle möglichen Tränke und Zauber an den Muggeln. Die Berichte sind ziemlich gruselig, deshalb verschone ich euch mit den Details." James sah Scorpius fragend an. „Hast du ihn kennengelernt?"

Scorpius nickte. „Ja, er schien ein netter Mann zu sein. Freundlich, höflich, normal." Rose rümpfte die Nase. „Irgendwie habe ich langsam das Gefühl, das du eine miserable Menschenkenntnis hast." Scorpius sah sie kurz wütend an.

„Bevor Rose sich an dir austobt, lasst mich weiter erzählen!" James warf Rose einen mahnenden Blick zu. Diese verdrehte nur die Augen, sagte aber nichts mehr.

„Die Kolonie wurde vor ungefähr zehn Jahren gegründet. Seither hört man, wie gesagt, nur Gerüchte. Verschwundene Muggel, verängstigte Einheimische. Man weiß nicht einmal, wo die Kolonie liegt. Du warst in Argentinien, sagst du?"

Scorpius nickte. James fuhr fort: „Es gibt Leute, die schwören, dass sie sich in Peru oder Bolivien befindet. Venezuela oder Brasilien wurden auch genannt. Einer meinte sogar Nicaragua. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist Kolumbien. Denn dort herrschen in der Muggelwelt chaotische Zustände und es gehen andauernd Leute verloren, weil eine Art Bürgerkrieg dort tobt. Aber wie gesagt, keiner weiß etwas Definitives.

Es gibt auch nur Gerüchte darüber, was in der Kolonie passiert. Natürlich liegt die Überlegung nahe, dass Reuter seine Experimente fortführt. Außerdem gibt es Hinweise zu einer Verbindung mit van Zandt in Rotterdam und ähnlichen Bewegungen in ganz Europa, Afrika und Asien."

James hob die Hände. „Das ist alles, was das Ministerium weiß."

„Vielleicht sind die Informationen unter Verschluss und ein Anfänger wie du, kommt da nicht ran?" Al sah seinen Bruder mit hochgezogener Braue an. Der machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nein, das habe ich auch gecheckt. Ich wäre nicht an die Informationen herangekommen, aber zumindest hätte ich gesehen, dass sie klassifiziert sind. Aber da war nichts, gar nichts!"

James wandte sich wieder an Scorpius. „Du bist der Einzige, der je da war und darüber erzählt hat." Scorpius Magen krampfte sich zusammen. „Das klingt aber nicht gut." James zuckte die Achseln. „Hör zu, du bist wirklich ein wichtiger Augenzeuge. Du musst das alles aussagen!"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Al dir von der Kolonie erzählt hat, hat er vielleicht auch davon erzählt, dass ich beobachtet werde? Die haben Mittel und Wege mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ich meine damit nicht unbedingt, dass sie mich umbringen. Aber die werden nicht davor zurückschrecken mein Gehirn zu manipulieren oder mir irgendwelche Tränke zu verabreichen!" Einen Moment befürchtete Scorpius, die anderen würden lachen. Es klang aber auch zu dramatisch!

James sah ihn einen Augenblick stumm an. Scorpius konnte etwas in seinen Augen blitzen sehen. Verachtung? Dann nickte er. „Gut, aber irgendwie müssen wir das nutzen. Hör zu, bei uns gibt es auch ungenannte Quellen. Ich kann deine Informationen aufnehmen und ohne deinen Namen nutzen. Ich werde auch keine genauen Zeiten oder so angeben, damit man nichts auf dich zurückführen kann. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Scorpius fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er hatte mit so etwas gerechnet. Er hatte sich sogar überlegt, was er sagen würde. Nur jetzt sah alles anders aus. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie sich sein Vater gefühlt hatte, als Voldemort ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte, Dumbledore zu töten. Das hier war Kinderkram dagegen und ihm war schlecht vor Angst. Aber er wollte auch das Richtige tun. „Ok. Ich mache es!"

James nickte ernst. „Gut. Erzähle mir alles, was dir zur Kolonie und Reuter einfällt. Ich mache mir Notizen – per Hand. Keine selbstschreibende Feder, keine Aufzeichnungen."

Und das machten sie dann die nächsten Stunden. James löcherte ihn nach Details und Kleinigkeiten. Scorpius fühlte sich schnell wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Seine Gedanken schossen wirr durcheinander. Kopfschmerzen breiteten sich von seinen Schläfen aus.

Endlich schien James genug Informationen zu haben. Er lehnte sich zurück und steckte die Pergamentrolle in seine Tasche. „Wir bräuchten mehr solcher Informationen. Das ist endlich mal ein Schritt nach vorne. So kriegen wir die Kerle vielleicht mal an den Eiern!"

Scorpius hatte die Augen geschlossen und lehnte den Kopf an die Sessellehne. Seine Gedanken trifteten ab. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Dann hörte er seinen Namen. Verwirrt sah er in die Runde.

„Scorpius, du hast doch jetzt die Verbindungen. Kannst du nicht noch ein bisschen mehr für uns herausfinden?" James sah ihn fragend an. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis der Inhalt in Scorpius Gehirn angekommen war. Rose war schneller.

„Spinnst du jetzt total? James, er ist Schüler und will da raus! Er will nicht weiter in den Mist reingezogen werden! Und schon gar nicht von dir!" Aufgebracht fuhr Rose mit den Händen in der Luft herum.

James sah sie hart an. „Rose meinst du nicht, er sollte für sich selber sprechen? Außerdem können wir ihn da rausholen." Scorpius horchte auf. „Ihr könnt mir die Leute vom Leib halten?" James nickte. „Ja, wir haben schon einigen aus van Zandts Bewegungen geholfen. Aber noch niemandem, der so dicht an den Anführern war."

Scorpius sah James taxierend an. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich kann mich nicht dauernd nachts rausschleichen, um mich mit dir zu treffen." James nickte kurz in Rose Richtung. „Rose hat mir neulich erzählt, dass du aufgefordert worden bist, dich näher mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Dann tu das doch. Sie erzählt dir Dinge, die van Zandt wissen will – natürlich nichts Wichtiges und du erzählst ihr alles über die 'Revolution'. Wenn sie deine Freundin ist, fällt es nicht auf, wenn ihr Zeit miteinander verbringt."

Rose fuhr auf. „James, du Idiot! Ich habe einen Freund!" James sah sie gelassen an. „Mach' Schluss mit ihm!" Rose schnappte nach Luft. Scorpius lehnte sich zurück. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Das würde sicher gut werden. Und zur Abwechslung war er nicht das Ziel von Rose scharfer Zunge.

„Ich mache nicht mit Duncan Schluss wegen so was Bescheuertem! Ich habe nicht alle zwei Wochen einen neuen Freund!" James sah sie an, wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Rose, das liegt daran, dass du so kompliziert bist. Hübsch genug wärest du aber." Rose ballte die Fäuste. „Ich bin nicht kompliziert. Ich bin nur wählerischer als ihr Idioten!" James verzog den Mund. „Wählerisch? Und dann kommen Typen wie Damian Alexander und Duncan McGowan raus? Himmel, Rose!"

Scorpius hätte schwören können, dass er Rose Zähne knirschen hörte. „Ich werde nicht Malfoys Freundin!" James schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte ihr wieder wie einem kleinen Mädchen: „Rose, Kleines, du bist doch nicht wirklich seine Freundin. Du tust doch nur so! Al und ich würden Malfoy kastrieren, wenn er Hand an dich legen würde!"

Scorpius sah nun alarmiert zu den zwei Brüdern. Diese konzentrierten sich aber ganz auf Rose. „Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun!" James zuckte gelangweilt die Achseln. „Gut, dann nicht. Ich dachte nur, du wärest gerne dabei. Und es wäre so einfach: eine Schulparty zum Beispiel nach dem nächsten Quidditch-Spiel, ein bisschen Alkohol, ein Kuss in Gegenwart einiger Mitschüler und voilà. Aber dann müssen wir es doch mit Al machen."

Rose lehnte sich mit trotzig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Außerdem würde Papa einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!" James machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Der hat sich doch schon ausgetobt, als du Malfoy Nachhilfe gegeben hast. Was für Onkel Ron ja sowieso nur ein anderes Wort für 'rummachen' ist." James grinste, als Rose sich ruckartig von ihm wegdrehte.

Er wandte sich an Scorpius. „Also wird es Al sein."

Scorpius sah den älteren der Brüder kalt an. „Ich werde nicht so tun, als wäre Al mein Freund. Ich kann sicher besser aussehende Typen abschleppen!" James grinste ihn an. Al protestierte.

Scorpius gähnte. „Lasst uns Schluss machen. Ich lass' mir das alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Ich bin mir nämlich gar nicht sicher, ob ich hier den Doppelspion spielen möchte. Severus Snape erscheint mir, kein erstrebenswertes Ende genommen zu haben." James öffnete den Mund, aber Scorpius hob die Hand. „Mein Kopf schwirrt. Ich brauche unbedingt Schlaf. Jetzt werde ich sicher nichts entscheiden."

James nickte. „Ok. Sag' Al Bescheid, wenn du weißt, ob du mitmachen möchtest." damit erhob er sich. Gemeinsam löschten sie das Feuer und verwandelten die Sessel wieder in Felsen. Als Scorpius sich auf seinen Besen schwang und der Wind ihm in das Gesicht blies, wurde er wieder etwas wacher.

Dies Idee war vollkommen verrückt. Aber sie schien ihn auch nicht wieder loszulassen.

ooo

Scorpius hatte vier Tage beim Frühstück gesessen und bei jeder Eule, die in seine Richtung flog Panikattacken durchlebt. Als dann wirklich ein Brief von Alfred kam, war dieser voller nichtssagender Floskeln, wie schön es gewesen war, die alte Truppe zu sehen, wie positiv er die Diskussion empfunden hatte. So ging es zwei Seiten weiter.

Albus kam auf seinem Weg aus der Halle an ihm vorbei. Entschlossen stand Scorpius auf und folgte ihm. In der Halle holte er ihn ein. Sie hatten jetzt gemeinsam Unterricht.

„Al! Warte!" Nebeneinander liefen sie weiter. Scorpius gab sich einen Ruck. „Ich mach' mit!" Sein Blick geradeaus gerichtet, sah er nur aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Al ihn kurz ansah.

„Ok. Ich werde dann schauen, ob ich die anderen Projektmitglieder zusammentrommeln kann." Scorpius nickte und sah ihn nun an. „Mach' das."

ooo

Das erste Quidditch-Spiel des Schuljahres hatte stattgefunden und Gryffindor hatte Huffelpuff an die Wand gespielt. Scorpius hockte auf einem Fensterbrett im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors und sah gelangweilt auf die Siegesfeier.

Leo hatte ihn hergeschleift, wie immer. Allerdings wusste Scorpius nicht, wieso. Esther saß mit Fynn in einem Sessel und die zwei schienen in ihrer eigenen Welt zu schweben. Leo hatte sich nach einigen Minuten eine der eingeschmuggelten Whiskyflaschen geschnappt und war mit John verschwunden. Scorpius hatten sie vergessen.

Al stand einige Meter von Scorpius entfernt und flirtete mit einer brünetten Schönheit. Er hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Vielleicht hatten die Potterbrüder das Interesse am Abenteuer verloren?

Plötzlich plumpste Rose auf den Platz neben ihm. „Malfoy!" rief sie gut gelaunt. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

Misstrauisch beäugte er sie. „Was machst du hier Rose?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Oh, lass' mal überlegen … ich feiere den Sieg der Gryffindors." Scorpius rollte mit den Augen. „Was machst du hier hier?" Er deutete neben sich.

Sie schaute ihn unschuldig an. „Möchtest du vielleicht noch was trinken?" Die Augen misstrauisch zusammengekniffen fragte er: „Bekomme ich noch eine Antwort auf meine Frage?" Rose seufzte. „Es ist eine Party, etwas Alkohol ist im Spiel, ein Kuss und voilà."

Scorpius bekam große Augen. „Was ist mit deinem Freund?" Rose wich seinem Blick aus. „Heute Morgen habe ich Schluss gemacht!" Scorpius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Die zwei sind gut, oder? Die haben den Käse ausgelegt und sie wussten, du würdest zuschnappen." Scorpius sah sie wissend an. Rose wurde knallrot. Scorpius lachte noch mehr. „Sie hatten dich bei dem Satz: Wir dachten, du wolltest mitmachen. Stimmt's?" Rose wich immer noch seinem Blick aus.

Eine Weile saßen sie so da. Scorpius lachte immer wieder vor sich hin. Dann straffte Rose ihre Schultern. „Und brauchst du mehr Alkohol?" Scorpius hatte immer noch den Schalk im Blick. „Willst du jetzt gleich knutschen, oder sollten wir wenigstens so tun, als würden wir flirten?"

Rose sah ihn angenervt an. „Ich brauche noch was Stärkeres, bevor ich das hinter mich bringe!" Das versetzte Scorpius doch einen Stich. „Im Mai hattest du da noch keine Probleme mit." Sie sah ihn flüchtig an, stand dann auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Lass' uns trotzdem was trinken. Ich habe Durst."

Scorpius ergriff ihre Hand und ließ sich von ihr hochziehen. Auf dem Weg zum Getränketisch behielt er ihre Hand in seiner. Sie entzog sie ihm erst, als sie für sich und ihn je ein Glas der Bowle eingoss.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das verstehst du unter 'was Stärkerem'?" Rose sah ihn ruhig an. „Hör zu, Scorpius. Was willst du? Wir sollten versuchen das hier, so ruhig wie möglich über die Bühne zu bringen. Und du hast recht, wir haben uns schon mal besser verstanden."

Scorpius nahm ihr den Becher aus der Hand. Rose hatte manchmal merkwürdige Wege ihm ihre Friedensangebote zu reichen. „Gut." antwortete er leise. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an, bevor sie an ihrem Becher nippte und ihren Blick über die Party schweifen ließ.

Sie konnten kaum den ganzen Abend hier stehen und in die Gegend gucken. Wenn sie in absehbarer Zeit ein Paar mimen sollten, musste heute Abend noch etwas mehr passieren. Er nahm ihre Hand wieder. „Hast du Lust zu tanzen?"

Rose nickte. Sie liefen zu der improvisierten Tanzfläche. Es war merkwürdig. Sie hatten schon öfter getanzt. Sie hatten auch schon öfter geflirtet. Aber das hier war seltsam.

Scorpius Blick fiel auf Rose Lippen. Sie würden sich später küssen, aber es würde nichts bedeuten. Nicht wie die anderen Male. Oder doch, wie bei den anderen Malen? Hatte es je etwas bedeutet oder waren die Küsse aus den Momenten geboren? Aber am See hatte sie gesagt, sie müssten sich sicher sein, wenn es ernster werden sollte. Nun, einen Tag später hatte sie gemerkt, dass es ihr nicht ernst genug war.

Scorpius biss die Zähne zusammen. Das alles war verrückt.

Rose Arm streifte seine Schulter. „Hey, entspann' dich! Wir sollten Spaß haben!" Rose sah ihn fragend an. Er lächelte sie beruhigend an und versuchte an andere Dinge zu denken oder zumindest das Wort-Karussell in seinem Kopf anzuhalten.

Ein langsames Lied wurde gespielt. Rose trat dicht an ihn heran. Er sah ihr, wie aus weiter Entfernung dabei zu. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und sie sah ihn fragend an. Wieder lächelte er beruhigend und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften.

„So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht." sagte sie leise. „Schließlich sollte ein Kuss erst mal reichen!" Er schlang seine Arme fester um ihre Hüfte und ließ seinen Kopf sinken, sodass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Es kann aber nicht bei einem Kuss bleiben. Wenn uns jemand abnehmen soll, dass wir zusammen sind, müssen wir auch alles Mögliche zusammen machen."

Rose drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast. „Ist das so schlimm?"

Ihre Augen hielten seinen Blick gefangen. Nein, das war nicht schlimm. Das war genau das, was er bis zum Sommer gewollte hatte. Aber er wollte es nicht so. Nicht als Scharade. Aber wenn es alles war, was er bekommen würde, wäre es besser als gar nichts. Oder etwa nicht?

Sie sah ihn immer noch abwartend an. Scorpius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er senkte den Blick und blieb dabei an ihren Lippen hängen. Kurz entschlossen beugte er sich ein wenig weiter vor und küsste sie.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Hölzern, schlimmer wie sein aller erster Kuss. Dann spürte er, wie Rose reagierte. Ihre Lippen strichen über seine und dann spürte er ihre Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe gleiten. Sein Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen. Seine Hand glitt von ihrer Hüfte in ihre Locken. Das hier war Rose. Nur sie brachte ihn dazu, alles um ihn herum binnen Sekunden zu vergessen.

Plötzlich traf Scorpius ein heftiger Schlag am Rücken. Wütend drehte er sich um stand Auge in Auge mit Albus. Seine grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich. Leise zischte er: „Das war kein Freibrief, Malfoy! Pass' auf deine Hände und andere Körperteile auf, wenn du in der Nähe meiner Cousine bist!"

Scorpius hatte schon den Mund aufgemacht, aber da war Rose schon vor ihn getreten und schlug Al beide Hände auf die Brust. „Verschwinde du Neandertaler! Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen!" Al sah noch einmal drohend in Scorpius Richtung, drehte sich um und verschwand.

Rose drehte sich zu Scorpius. „Was ein Idiot!" Sie legte wieder die Arme um Scorpius und sah ihn von unten herauf an. „Jedes Mal dasselbe! Jedes Mal! Ich werde noch mal wahnsinnig mit dieser Familie!" Scorpius sah alarmiert zu ihr. „Du meinst, das ist nicht der Einzige?" Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du Glück hast, wird sich nur Hugo noch aufspielen. Außerdem sind Fred und James nicht mehr auf der Schule. Also sollte es nicht so schlimm werden."

Scorpius hielt sie wieder in den Armen. „Und das hat Damian über sich ergehen lassen?" Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der arrogante Schnösel sich so behandeln hatte, lassen. Rose kicherte. „Er hat das nicht gut aufgenommen. Aber Duncan war süß. Er meinte, dass ich das alles wert sei."

Scorpius schnaubte durch die Nase. „Was ein Schleimer!" Verletzt sah Rose ihn an. „Ein Mädchen ist dir nicht mal ein paar dumme Sprüche Wert?" Sie machte sich von ihm los. Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Was glaubst du eigentlich von mir?"

Rose musterte ihn kalt. „Was soll man denn über dich denken? Du hast doch noch nie eine ernsthafte Freundin gehabt. Dir hat doch keines der Mädchen irgendwas bedeutet und dann machst du dich über Duncan lustig!"

Scorpius grinste gemein. „Ach, und Duncan war ja die Liebe deines Lebens, deswegen knutschst du keine 24 Stunden, nachdem du dem armen Kerl einen Tritt verpasst hast mit einem anderen!"

Wortlos drehte Rose sich um und lief in Richtung Ausgang. Einen Moment überlegte Scorpius ernsthaft, ob er sie einfach gehen lassen sollte. Dann folgte er ihr fluchend. Im Flur holte er sie ein.

„Rose!" Sie ignorierte ihn und lief im Stechschritt weiter. „Rose, bitte!" Wütend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Was?" Er holte tief Luft. „Rose, wir wollten uns doch vertragen!" Er konnte sehen, wie sie innerlich mit sich kämpfte, dann ließ sie die Schultern sinken.

„Meinst du ernsthaft, dass wir das schaffen?" fragte sie dann leise. Scorpius trat einen Schritt näher und nahm sie in den Arm. „So schwer kann das doch nicht sein!" Rose ließ sich an seine Brust sinken. Seufzend schaute sie ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht."

Scorpius strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er konnte sehen, dass sie sich auch an das erste Mal erinnerte, als er es getan hatte. Sie lächelten sich an. Leise sagte er: „Wir schaffen das schon!" Entschlossen sahen sie sich einen Moment an, dann ließ er sie los und ergriff ihre Hand. Schweigend liefen sie zum Ravenclawturm zurück.

Rose zog ihn im Aufenthaltsraum zu der Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin. Fragend sah Scorpius sie an. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns etwas unterhalten, wie das nun weiter geht." erklärte sie.

Scorpius nickte und setzte sich auf das Sofa gegenüber dem Kamin. Rose zog die Schuhe aus und setzte sich im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber. „Ich denke, ich sollte mich noch etwas zieren. Ich meine, ich habe heute Morgen erst mit Duncan Schluss gemacht."

Scorpius grinste fies. „Und du willst deinen Ruf als Heilige nicht aufs Spiel setzen?" Er konnte es in ihren Augen blitzen sehen. Aber sie antwortete ruhig. „Auch. Aber findest du nicht, dass es seltsam aussähe, wenn wir nachdem wir, seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen haben, nun plötzlich ein Paar sind? Und es wäre Duncan gegenüber gemein!"

Scorpius strich sich durch die Haare. „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Also, wie stellst du dir das vor?" Er zog ebenfalls die Schuhe aus und zog die Beine unter sich. Rose lehnte sich nach vorne. „Ich denke, wenn wir morgen zusammen frühstücken und du mich zum Unterricht bringst und dann nachmittags zusammen lernen und das Muster, sagen wir zwei Wochen lang wiederholen, dann können wir vielleicht anfangen Händchen zu halten und viel zu flüstern."

Sie sah ihn auffordernd an. Scorpius überlegte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ok." Rose sah plötzlich sehr nervös aus. „Ich denke, wir müssen nicht viel … körperliche Zuneigung zeigen. Händchen halten, umarmt laufen, harmlose Küsschen sollten reichen." Sie räusperte sich und zupfte an ihrer Hose.

Scorpius hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, das seine Luftröhre durch etwas verstopft wurde. Natürlich waren ihm solche Gedanken schon gekommen, als James den Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Aber da Rose sich so gewehrt hatte, hatte er den Gedanken nicht weiter verfolgt.

Scorpius räusperte sich. „Ja, ich denke, du hast recht." Rose lächelte ihn unsicher an. Dann schaute sie zum Kamin. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.

Als Scorpius schon aufstehen wollte, um ins Bett zu gehen, wandte Rose sich wieder ihm zu. „Wir sollten beide darauf achten, wer sich in deiner Nähe aufhält. Vielleicht finden wir heraus, wer für van Zandt spioniert."

Scorpius legte seinen Kopf auf die Sofalehne. „Soll ich van Zandt über uns schreiben oder sollte ich warten, bis er sich meldet?" Rose legte ihren Kopf ebenfalls auf die Lehne und sah ihm in die Augen. „Sag' du ihm Bescheid. Das signalisiert ihm, dass du noch auf seiner Seite stehst."

Er legte seine Stirn in Falten. Er war sich nicht so sicher, auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand, welche Meinung er wirklich vertrat. Eigentlich wollte er nur seine Ruhe. Keiner der mehr an ihm zerrte.

Rose schien das zu spüren, denn sie sagte fest: „Wir holen dich da raus. Das wird nicht ewig dauern!"

Scorpius hoffte, dass sie recht hatte. Und er hoffte, dass er seinen Fokus nicht verlor. Er würde nun wieder in die Reihen um van Zandt eintreten und er wusste, wie einfach es war, den Parolen der 'neuen Revolution' zu folgen.

Und dann war da noch Rose.

Sie setzte sich auf und strich ihm sanft über das Knie. „Wir sollten ins Bett gehen. Es ist schon spät." Scorpius stand auf. Leise verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und gingen im Dunkeln in ihre Schlafsäle.

ooo

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Scorpius im Aufenthaltsraum auf Rose. Er saß in einem Sessel an der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

Gestern Nacht hatte er die Idee noch gut gefunden. Es wäre zumindest etwas gewesen, das er gemacht hätte, wenn Rose wirklich seine Freundin werden sollte. Jetzt verwirrte ihn das. Er machte sich Gedanken darüber, dass er jetzt schon anfing, seine Gefühle mit der Realität zu verwechseln.

„Guten Morgen! Wartest du auf mich?" Rose Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ernst sah er sie an. „Ja, ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen zum Frühstück gehen." Rose grinste ihn an. „Du musst aber nicht vor Freude gleich ausflippen!" Scorpius zwang sein Gesicht in ein fröhliches Lächeln. „Besser?"

Rose nickte. Scorpius stand auf und sie liefen schweigend in die große Halle hinunter. Sie erweckten einiges an Interesse, als sie gemeinsam beim Frühstück auftauchten. Immer noch schweigend setzten sie sich an den Ravenclawtisch. Plötzlich lachte Scorpius. Verwirrt sah Rose ihn an. „Ich glaube, ich habe seit dem ersten Schuljahr nicht mehr hier gegessen. Ich esse immer am Slytherintisch."

Rose nickte. „Willkommen auf der guten Seite!" Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. In diesem Moment setzte sich Leo neben Rose. „Guten Morgen!" Scorpius sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was machst du denn hier?" Leo sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wir essen immer zusammen. Und wenn du mal hier sitzen möchtest, ist das doch ok." Dann wandte er sich an Rose. „Hast du was dagegen?"

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Blödsinn! Natürlich nicht!"

„Lauter neue Gesichter an unserem Tisch!" erklärte Albus, als er sich neben Scorpius setzte. Scorpius sah Rose etwas angenervt an. „So viel zu einem gemeinsamen Frühstück." Er sah, wie Leo und Al sich einen Blick zuwarfen und zu grinsen begannen. „Da müsst ihr euch schon einen ruhigeren Ort als die große Halle aussuchen!" erklärte Leo und Al setzte hinzu: „Nicht, dass wir euch das anraten wollen!"

Scorpius sah Al an. „Sag' mal, wird das jetzt immer so weiter gehen? Andauernd irgendwelche schlecht versteckten Warnungen, dass ich meine Finger von Rose lassen soll?" Al sah kurz zu Rose, dann wieder zu Scorpius. „Vielleicht noch so zwei, drei Wochen."

Scorpius seufzte. Dann setzte Al hinzu: „Zumindest, was mich anbelangt. Ich kann natürlich nicht für Hugo oder die anderen sprechen!"

Scorpius ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. „Was ein Albtraum!" Er hörte Rose lachen. Dann spürte er ihre Hand in seinen Haaren. Sie strich ihm über den Kopf. „Armer Scorpius! Aber ich finde, ich bin das auf jeden Fall Wert!"

Er hob kurz den Kopf und sah ihren abschätzenden Blick. „Glaube mir, bei keiner anderen würde ich das mitmachen!" Bevor er den Kopf wieder auf die Tischplatte legte, sah er, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Hast du vor von Luft und Liebe zu leben, oder isst du noch Frühstück." Leos Stimmung hatte sich in den letzten Tagen verbessert.

Scorpius setzte sich wieder auf. „Frühstück! Ich bin ein Ravenclaw, kein Hufflepuff. Ich weiß, dass man nicht von Luft und Liebe leben kann!" Leo lachte. „Wie unromantisch!"

Scorpius sah zu Rose und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Wie gut, dass das Objekt meiner Begierde ebenfalls rational ist und daher versteht, das es ein Grundbedürfnis ist, Nahrung aufzunehmen und kein Beweis für meine fehlenden Gefühle." Rose beugte sich tiefer über ihren Teller, aber Scorpius konnte sehen, wie rot ihr Gesicht geworden war.

Nun zumindest verhielten sie sich, wie frisch verliebte Teenager.

ooo

_Lieber Alfred,_

_Entschuldige, dass ich mich so lange nicht bei dir gemeldet habe. Aber die letzten Wochen waren reichlich hektisch mit einigen Prüfungen und Sonderarbeiten. Viel zu erzählen hatte ich auch nicht._

_Außerdem muss ich gestehen, hatte ich Zweifel, was die Bewegung anbelangt. Aber nach der Aktion in der Winkelgasse und dem Ministerium bin ich begeistert, dass es sich nicht nur um schöne Reden handelt, sondern diesen Reden auch endlich Taten folgen! Ich hatte mir das schon während meines Aufenthalts in der Colonia erhofft, bin nun vollkommen überzeugt, dass ihr das einzig Richtige tut! Danke noch einmal für die Einladung! Die zwei Tage waren sehr interessant und haben Spaß gemacht. Ich konnte erkennen, wie innovativ die Bewegung ist. Und wenn es nun endlich losgeht, wie kraftvoll die Revolution über die vermeintlich neumodischen Regierungen hereinbrechen wird! _

_Jeroen hatte mir geraten, mich an Weasley und Potter zu halten – getreu der Weisheit: Halte deine Freunde nah, deine Feinde aber näher._

_Ich habe mir das zu Herzen genommen. Ende des letzten Schuljahres habe ich das etwas in den Sand gesetzt, aber ich habe jetzt wieder Fortschritte mit Weasley gemacht. Gestern hat sie mit ihrem Freund Schluss gemacht und abends auf einer Party hat sie sich mir an den Hals geworfen. Wie du immer gesagt hast: je schlammiger desto schlampiger!_

_Jedenfalls dachte ich mir, diese Verbindung kann uns sicher allen nutzen. _

_Ich bin froh, in dieser Zeit zu leben, in der sich alles verändern wird! Ich bin glücklich, wenn ich meinen Teil dazu beitragen kann, dass die Bewegung erfolgreich wird! Hier geht es nicht um das Wohl des Einzelnen, sondern um das große Ziel, die Welt zu verbessern!_

_Grüße an Jeroen und die anderen!_

_Scorpius_

Scorpius las den Brief mehrmals durch, aber ihm fiel nicht mehr ein. Er überlegte, ob er nicht etwas zu dick aufgetragen hatte, aber dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Wenn es zu viel war, würde es auch nicht schaden. Eilig lief er zur Eulerei, um den Brief abzuschicken.

* * *

_Anmerkung: Die Geschichte von Arthur ist mehr oder weniger aus den Geschichtsbüchern entnommen. Es ist die Geschichte der Hitler-Attentäter. Ich fand es besonders interessant, weil ich endlich diese ganze Blutsverräter-Sache verstanden habe. Ich weiß, dass ich hier etwas in der Zeit im Potterversum gespielt habe. Arthur ist zu jung um Grindelwald erlebt zu haben, aber ich wollte das unbedingt reinbringen._

_Zum anderen hoffe ich, dass die Wendung mit dem Spion nicht zu klischeehaft ist – vor allem mit unserem Pärchen. Aber irgendwie musste ich die zwei näher aneinander bringen._

_Viel Spaß noch!_

_P._


	12. 7 Schuljahr  Weihnachten & Sylvester

Siebtes Schuljahr - Weihnachten und Neujahr

Scorpius hatte sich das Leben eines Doppelagenten aufregender vorgestellt. Seitdem sie im Herbst beschlossen hatten, diese Sache durchzuziehen, war eigentlich nichts passiert.

Alfred war begeistert, dass er nun so offensichtlich auf ihrer Seite war. Van Zandt hatte einen Brief zu seiner 'Beziehung' geschickt. Ihm schien es wesentlich wichtiger als Alfred zu sein, Zugang zum 'Goldenen Trio' aus dem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu haben. Aber beide hatten keine weiteren Informationen an ihn weitergegeben.

Um Halloween herum hatten Rose und er die nächste Stufe ihrer 'Beziehung' eingeläutet. Sie waren gemeinsam zur Halloweenfeier gegangen. Danach war allen klar, dass sie ein Paar waren.

Die erste Zeit hatte er jedes Mal Herzrasen bekommen, wenn er nach ihrer Hand griff, oder sie ihn berührte. Aber das hatte er schnell unterdrückt. Es bedeutete nichts, sie versuchten nur, überzeugend zu wirken. Sie liefen Händchen haltend durch die Gänge, aßen zusammen, kuschelten vor dem Kamin, gingen zusammen zu Quidditsch-Spielen und nach Hogsmeade. Keinem fiel auf, das sie sich nie wirklich küssten. Oder, dass sie viel flüsterten und oft Stummzauber um sich herum verwendeten. Wahrscheinlich dachten alle, sie würden sich permanent irgendwelche kitschigen Dinge sagen, während sie in Wirklichkeit über ihre Aufgabe sprachen.

Hugo und sein gleichaltriger Cousin Luis waren eines Tages vor ihm aufgetaucht. Hugo hatte unmissverständlich erklärt, dass er nicht vergessen hatte, was Scorpius mit seinem Haufen 'nichtsnutziger, inzestuöser Reinblüter' all die Jahre mit den muggelgeborenen Schülern gemacht hatten. Es war ihm egal, was seine Schwester und Albus sagten, er würde ihm nie vertrauen. Luis stand dabei und starrte ihn grimmig an.

Scorpius hatte die Begegnung abgeschüttelt. So etwas war zu erwarten gewesen und es war ja auch besser gelaufen, als er gedacht hatte.

Die Briefe von zu Hause waren weniger einfach zu ignorieren. Scorpius hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Eltern etwas gegen Rose haben könnten. Aber sein Vater war alles andere als begeistert. Und selbst seine Mutter schien misstrauisch. Eine Weasley und ein Malfoy? Das roch nach Ärger und beide sahen Scorpius am Ende auf der Seite der Verlierer.

Das war allerdings kaum der Rede wert, wenn Scorpius an den Heuler dachte, den Rose von ihrem Vater erhalten hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte zwar einen beruhigenden Brief hinterher geschickt, aber Rose war vollkommen aufgelöst. Als dann auch noch Briefe ihrer Großeltern eintrafen, war sie während des Frühstücks in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Scorpius hatte sich die Briefe und Rose Hand geschnappt und hatte sie aus der Halle in einen Erker hinter eine Statue geführt. Dort hatte er sie in die Arme genommen und erst da war ihm klar geworden, was er gemacht hatte. Er hatte bis hierhin nicht einmal nachgedacht.

Als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, nahm er die Briefe und las sie. Den von ihrem Vater hatten er und der Rest der Schule bereits gehört. Ihre Mutter beruhigte Rose, dass ihr Vater sich irgendwann wieder beruhigen würde. Sie warnte aber zur Vorsicht, die Verbindung zwischen Scorpius und van Zandt hatte noch niemand vergessen. Ihre Großmutter schrieb ihr, dass sie enttäuscht sei. Der Einzige, der etwas Positives zu sagen hatte, war ihr Großvater.

Nachdem der alte Mann eine Seite mit Warnungen und eigenen Erlebnissen gefüllt hatte, endete er mit den Sätzen: 'Aber wahrscheinlich weißt du, was du tust. Und wir sollten ihm wirklich eine Chance geben. Schließlich ist er nicht Lucius und auch nicht Draco. Und jeder darf Fehler machen, gerade wenn er noch so jung ist. Wenn du denkst, seine Gesinnung hat sich geändert, dann sollten wir dem vertrauen.'

Rose war enttäuscht, dass ihre Familie ihr nicht vertraute. Scorpius hatte versucht ihr zu erklären, dass sie sich nur Sorgen machten. Aber Rose war stur und bald wandelte sich ihre Enttäuschung in Wut.

Seitdem hatte sie ein sehr gespaltenes Verhältnis zu ihrer Familie. Scorpius war sich ziemlich sicher, das sich der ganze Ärger nicht lohnte. Schließlich kamen sie keinen Schritt weiter.

Seit er den Kontakt mit Avery und van Zandt lebhafter gestaltete, waren alle Hinweise auf jemanden, der ihn beobachtete verschwunden. Rose hatte ein kleines Heft, in dem sie notierte, wen sie, wann in seiner Nähe sah. Aber das war wenig aufschlussreich. Sie knobelten schon seit Wochen daran, was sie machen konnten.

Aber das war auch alles, was sie machten. Sie drehten sich im Kreis und Scorpius hatte schon mehr als einmal überlegt, wann Rose die Sache beenden würde.

Kurz vor Weihnachten kamen sie endlich vorwärts: Alfred hatte ihm ein Treffen in den Weihnachtsferien vorgeschlagen. Er hatte erwähnt, er müsse einiges mit Scorpius besprechen.

„Scorpius? Möchtest du noch ein Stück Früchtekuchen?" Rose riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie waren auf der Schul-Weihnachtsfeier und morgen würden sie nach Hause fahren.

Rose Frage hatte ein Déjà-vu Gefühl ausgelöst. Dann erinnerte er sich: Letztes Jahr hatte Lissy das gleiche gefragt. Um das schlechte Gefühl abzuschütteln, stieß er sich von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte. „Ich hole uns noch was." erklärte er.

Rose lächelte ihn an. „Und noch etwas Punsch?" Er nickte. „Vielleicht kannst du uns einen Sitzplatz suchen, während ich die Verpflegung besorge?" Sie strich kurz über seinen Arm. „Geht klar!"

Scorpius lief zu dem Tisch, auf dem eine große Schale Punsch stand und unzählige Teller mit Plätzchen und weihnachtlichen Kuchen. Er nahm sich einen großen Teller und begann ihn zu beladen, wobei er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Rose gerne aß.

„Oh, das ist ja süß! Scorpi kümmert sich ganz rührend um seine Liebste!" Scorpius drehte sich ärgerlich zu der Stimme um. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass es Sam war. Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Eine Hand fuhr über seinen Arm. „Nun, Scorpi – vermisst du mich ein bisschen?" Scorpius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, ohne unhöflich zu werden. Sie interpretierte sein Schweigen als Zustimmung. „Vielleicht können wir uns nach der Feier noch treffen und unsere eigenen weihnachtlichen Traditionen pflegen?"

Scorpius holte tief Luft. „Nein, Sam, können wir nicht! Ich habe eine Freundin!" Sam lächelte immer noch. „Das hat dich früher auch nie gestört!" Scorpius wurde langsam wütend. Natürlich hatte sie recht und das machte es nicht besser. „Ich bin nicht interessiert!" Er schnappte sich den Teller und ließ sie stehen.

Immer noch aufgewühlt fand er Rose in einem großen Sessel. Sie rutschte zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen. Nervös quetschte er sich neben sie. Neugierig sah sie ihn an. „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Scorpius kam sich albern vor, wie er hier saß, mit dem Plätzchenteller im Schoß neben seiner 'Freundin', mit der rein gar nichts lief und für die er gerade ein Mädchen abgewiesen hatte, die ihm leichten Sex angeboten hatte.

„Nichts!" antwortete er Rose ein bisschen schärfer als gewollt. Beleidigt zog sie sich, soweit es der Sessel zuließ, von ihm zurück. „Hör zu, Scorpius, wenn ich dich davon abhalte, gleich mit der kleinen Schlampe zu verschwinden, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich kann mich hier auch alleine amüsieren!"

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Rose kniff den Mund zusammen, dann sagte sie verächtlich. „Was? Denkst du, ich sehe das nicht? Ich kann es dir nicht verbieten, schließlich bin ich nicht deine richtige Freundin, aber das hat dich ja nie abgehalten, oder? Aber wenn du schon was mit ihr hast, dann versuche es wenigstens, diskret zu halten!"

Scorpius Magen verwandelte sich in Eis. Er griff nach Rose Arm. Wütend blitze sie ihn an.

„Ich habe nichts mit ihr! Schon lange nicht mehr! Das würde ich dir nicht antun!"

Er biss sich auf dir Lippe. Das war ein Satz zu viel gewesen. Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an. Dann holte sie tief Luft und sah auf ihren Schoß. Als sie ihm antwortete, konnte er es kaum verstehen, so leise sprach sie.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe kein Recht, solche Dinge zu sagen." Scorpius hasste ihre Situation in diesem Moment aufrichtig. Es war so verwirrend. Rose begann sich in ihre Rolle hineinzusteigern und seine Gefühle kamen auch immer wieder zum Vorschein. Das konnte nicht lange gut gehen.

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie an sich. „Rose, mach' dir keine Gedanken! Ok? Ich bin nur mit dir zusammen. Keine andere, ich verspreche es dir! Bis das Ganze vorbei ist!" Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und nickte.

Einen Moment saßen sie schweigend da. Dann fiel Scorpius der Teller wieder ein. Er hielt ihn Rose hin. „Ich habe uns eine Auswahl mitgebracht." Rose nahm sich ein Plätzchen. „Du hast den Punsch vergessen!" sagte sie leise.

Scorpius seufzte. „Tut mir leid. Ich hol' ihn." Aber sie hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht nötig!" So blieben sie eine Weile aneinander gekuschelt sitzen und knabberten ihre Plätzchen.

Als Scorpius Gedanken sich zu sehr mit dem Mädchen in seinen Armen zu beschäftigen begannen, fragte er: „Und du sagst mir noch mal Bescheid wegen der Silvesterparty?" Rose sah zu ihm auf. „Das haben wir doch alles schon besprochen. Du triffst nach Weihnachten Avery und kommst mit mir an Sylvester zu der großen Party bei den Potters."

Dann musterte sie ihn genauer. „Du bist nervös, oder?" Scorpius wich ihrem Blick aus. „Naja, jetzt passiert endlich mal was. Aber die Party bei den Potters macht mich ziemlich nervös. Ich bin sicher nicht der Ehrengast." Rose sah ihn entschlossen an. „Nein, du bist MEIN Gast! Außerdem kannst du da unauffällig mit James sprechen." Scorpius seufzte. „Ich weiß! Trotzdem wünschte ich, es wäre schon vorbei."

„Wenn es zu stressig wird, können wir uns ja in eine ruhige Ecke verziehen." Scorpius nickte dankbar.

Rose sah auf ihre Uhr. „Es wird spät und ich habe noch nicht gepackt. Wir sollten los." Scorpius sah sie erstaunt an. „Du hast noch nicht gepackt? Ist das ein Scherz? Das passt so gar nicht zu dir!" Rose Wangen röteten sich. „Einen Freund zu haben, ist zeitraubender als ich mir das vorgestellt hatte."

Scorpius fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Verbrachte sie wirklich so viel Zeit mit ihm, dass er ihre Gewohnheiten durcheinander brachte? „Na, dann lass' uns mal gehen!" Scorpius stand auf und zog Rose neben sich. Er legte ihr wie immer den Arm um die Schulter.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die große Halle. Normalerweise glitt Rose auf dem Weg zum Ravenclawturm irgendwann aus seinem Arm und griff nach seiner Hand. Heute schien sie sich dichter an ihn zu kuscheln, je näher sie dem Turm kamen.

Gemeinsam lösten sie das Rätsel der Sphinx und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war menschenleer, da die meisten noch bei der Feier waren.

Rose löste sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück. Nervös zupfte sie an ihrem Pullover. „Ich wollte dir noch dein Geschenk geben." Schüchtern sah sie ihn kurz an.

Scorpius konnte nicht beschreiben, wie er sich fühlte. Natürlich hatte er auch en Geschenk für sie, aber das sie etwas für ihn hatte, das war … unbeschreiblich.

„Gut, dann gebe ich dir deines jetzt auch schon. Ich hatte es mit einer Eule schicken wollen." Sie sah ihn strahlend an. „Dann treffen wir uns gleich hier unten wieder?" Er nickte und eilig liefen sie in ihre Schlafsäle.

Keine fünf Minuten später standen sie wieder voreinander. Rose reichte ihm stumm ein Päckchen. Während er es an sich nahm, gab er ihr sein Geschenk. Nervös strich er über die Schleife auf dem Päckchen in seiner Hand. „Sollen wir sie gleich aufmachen oder erst mit den anderen Geschenken?"

Rose sah auf ihr Geschenk. Dann sah sie ihn spitzbübisch an. Und wie aus einem Mund sagten sie: „Gleich!"

Zusammen setzten sie sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin. Scorpius öffnete sein Geschenk. Erstaunt hielt er ein paar lederne Fliegerhandschuhe in der Hand. Sie waren hellbraun und aus weichem Leder. Sie fühlten sich wunderbar an.

Er sah Rose an und war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht mehr über seine Gefühle verriet, als ihm lieb war. Aber er konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Sie strahlte ihn wieder an.

„Probier sie an. Sie haben einen Anpassungszauber, und sobald du fliegst, haben sie einen extra-anti-rutsch Zauber für besseren Halt am Besen." Rose sah ihn aufgeregt an.

Er zog die Handschuhe an. Durch den Anpasszauber saßen sie wie eine zweite Haut. Begeistert besah er sich seine Hände in den Handschuhen. „Die sind wunderbar! Vielen Dank, Rose!"

Dann fiel ihm auf, das Rose ihr Paket noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Er stieß sie mit der Schulter an. „Mach' deins auf!" Rose öffnete mit roten Wangen das kleine Päckchen. Es enthielt eine längliche Schmuckdose. Scorpius hätte schwören können, dass ihre Finger zitterten, als sie das Kästchen öffnete.

Scorpius hatte lange überlegt, was er ihr schenken sollte. Es musste etwas sein, dass für alle anderen ein gutes Geschenk des verliebten Freundes war, aber es sollte auch etwas sein, das nicht nur den Schein aufrecht erhielt.

Er hatte das goldene Armband mehr durch Zufall entdeckt, während er seine letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigte. Es war feingliedrig und hatte in regelmäßigen Abständen kleine runde Rosen eingearbeitet.

Rose sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Das ist wunderschön! Aber du hättest nicht ..." Er unterbrach sie: „Nicht! Ich wollte dir etwas Schönes schenken! Und es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!"

Zur Antwort drückte sie ihn etwas fester. „Ich glaube, ich werde dich tatsächlich die nächsten Tage vermissen!" flüsterte sie. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte und er zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. „Ich dich auch!" flüsterte er zurück.

So blieben sie noch einen Moment sitzen, dann löste sich Rose von ihm. „Ich muss immer noch packen!" erklärte sie, als sie aufstand. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zusammen liefen sie zu den Treppen, die zu den Schlafsälen führten.

Als sie sich trennen mussten, wusste Scorpius nichts zu sagen. Er hätte sie gerne geküsst, aber wusste, dass das zu weit ging. Sie schien genauso verlegen. Dann drückte sie seine Hand, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Schöne Weihnachten!"

Scorpius lächelte sie an. „Schöne Weihnachten dir auch!" Sie lächelte noch einmal, dann drehte sie sich um und lief die Treppe hinauf. Scorpius folgte ihrem Beispiel mit schwerem Herzen. Das war alles so verwirrend!

ooo

Er traf sich am Tag nach Weihnachten mit Alfred vor Gringotts. Nach der Begrüßung erklärte dieser: „Ich wollte mich nicht im Tropfenden Kessel treffen. Ein Bekannter von mir wohnt hier um die Ecke. Da bekommen wir eine bessere Tasse Tee!"

Während sie durch die Gassen des alten Zaubererviertels liefen, unterhielten sie sich über das Wetter, die Lehrer und Fächer. Dann waren sie endlich angekommen. Der Mann, der ihnen die Tür öffnete, war im mittleren Alter. Er begrüßte Scorpius und stellte sich als Christian vor.

Sie setzten sich in die Küche. Alfred machte Tee. Als alle ihre dampfenden Tassen vor sich hatten, erklärte Alfred: „Ich wollte mit dir über einige Dinge sprechen, über die man nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sprechen kann."

Scorpius nickte ernst. Das hatte er gehofft. Alfred fuhr fort: „Wir haben uns entschlossen einige Länder in den Fokus zu setzen. Großbritannien ist eines davon. In den nächsten Wochen starten hier einige Aktionen. Wundere dich also nicht, falls du demnächst viel in den Zeitungen liest.

Wir wollen vor allem die Wahrheit über die verlogene Regierung ans Licht bringen. Aber auch die Schlammblüter auf ihren rechtmäßigen Platz verweisen.

Und da kommst du ins Spiel!"

Scorpius setzte sich gerade hin. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Alfred lächelte grimmig. „Deine Verbindung mit der kleinen Weasley-Schlampe kann uns wirklich sehr nützlich werden. Du bist doch sicher zu der Silvesterparty bei den Potters eingeladen?"

Scorpius nickte. „Ja, eigentlich wollte ich nicht hin. Das Publikum gefällt mir gar nicht!" Er rümpfte die Nase.

Alfred grinste kurz. „Nun, da musst du wohl durch. Zieh nicht deine besten Klamotten an, wäre schade, sie nachher verbrennen zu müssen!" Er lachte kurz trocken auf. „Jedenfalls gehst du hin. Versuche dir ein Bild von dem Haus zu machen. Dir die Räume einzuprägen. Wir wollen einen Lageplan davon."

Scorpius nickte wieder. „Kann ich machen. Aber wozu braucht ihr den denn?" Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeroen findet es nützlich, alles über unsere Feinde zu wissen. Falls du noch die Schuhgröße rausfinden kannst, will er das sicher auch wissen."

Das glaubte Scorpius gerne. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, das es schon genauere Pläne gab. Alfred begann wieder zu sprechen. „Kommst du auch zu der kleinen Schlampe ins Haus?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ihr Vater hat das strickt abgelehnt. Er holt sich keinen Malfoy ins Haus."

Alfred nickte, als hätte er das erwartet. „Versuche trotzdem da weiter zu kommen.

Wir müssen schauen, dass wir eine andere Form der Kommunikation finden. Du musst eine absolut weiße Weste für diese Leute erhalten. Keinen Kontakt mehr mit uns. Hast du jemandem erzählt, dass wir uns treffen?"

„Leo und John. Die richten dir übrigens schöne Grüße aus!" Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine, andere!" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin doch nicht blöd! Meinst du im Ernst, ich renne nach dem letzten Jahr rum und erzähle, dass ich ein Anhänger von euch bin? Die schicken mich doch sofort wieder nach Hause!"

Alfred nickte ernst. „Gut, belasse es dabei! Schau, dass du mit den Weasleys und Potters weiter kommst. Wenn du informationen für uns hast, dann schicke sie an Christian. Er arbeitet bei Gringotts. Du kannst also erzählen, ihr habt euch im Sommer kurz kennengelernt und jetzt in den Ferien zufällig getroffen."

Scorpius schaute kurz zu Christian, der ernst zugehört hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dem Typ vertrauen konnte. Aber es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Wenn Christian bei den Auroren plauderte, war sich Scorpius nicht sicher, ob James ihn da wieder rausholen konnte. Kopfschmerzen begannen sich, pochend bemerkbar zu machen.

„Wir bleiben auch im Kontakt, aber schicke mir nur privates Zeug. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob meine Post gefilzt wird. Du kannst ja erzählen, dass wir weiterhin Freunde sind und alles Politische ausgeklammert haben."

Scorpius erklärte, dass er das sowieso schon allen erklärt hätte. Er fragte sich langsam, ob Alfred eine Idee von seinem Leben hatte. Obwohl man ihn beobachten ließ, schien nur wenig wichtige Information anzukommen. Das war eine Erleichterung. Auf der anderen Seite könnte Alfred auch nur so tun, als wüsste er nichts. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker.

Alfred klärte noch einige Kleinigkeiten, dann wurde das Gespräch beendet. Zum Abschied brachte Alfred ihn an die Tür: „Bevor ich es vergesse, hier ist die Einladung zu meiner Hochzeit. Bring ruhig dein kleines Schlammblut mit."

Er reichte ihm einen Umschlag. Dann erklärte er ernst: „Du bist einer unserer wichtigsten Männer, Scorpius! Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Scorpius nickte. Auch wenn er die Seiten gewechselt hatte, fühlte er sich bei diesem Satz gut. Und dann schämte er sich gleich darauf dafür.

Als wenn es ihm erst jetzt einfiel, setzte Alfred noch hinzu: „Vielleicht solltest du deiner Familie davon abraten am 3. Januar in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Und auch andere öffentliche, magische Gebäude zu meiden." Damit nickte er Scorpius noch einmal zu und schloss die Wohnungstür.

Aufgeregt lief Scorpius die Treppen hinunter. Endlich hatte er etwas, das er James berichten konnte!

ooo

Rose hatte ihm in einer Eule angekündigt, dass sie ihn abholen würde. Dann apparierten sie gemeinsam zur Party. Scorpius lief aufgeregt im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er war schon seit einer halben Stunde fertig. Und er hatte immer noch mehr als fünf Minuten, bis Rose kommen wollte.

Seine Mutter betrat den Raum. „Schatz setz dich hin! Du machst einen ja ganz wirr!" Scorpius ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und begann sofort mit dem Bein zu wippen. Seine Mutter setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel.

„Scorpius, wieso bist du denn so nervös?" Sie musterte ihn besorgt. Etwas schnippisch fragte ihr Sohn sie: „Musst du dich nicht auch für eine Party fertigmachen?" Seine Mutter war eine ruhige Person, daher hob sie nur ihre rechte Augenbraue. Eine Geste, die sie von ihrem Mann abgeschaut hatte.

Scorpius seufzte. „Ich bin schrecklich nervös, weil Rose ganze Familie da sein wird. Und es ist schon schlimm genug, dass mich die meisten ablehnen, weil ich ein Malfoy bin. Und dann wissen auch noch einige von meinen … Problemen …" Er fuhr sich zum wohl hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Scorpius, du hast nichts getan, wofür man sich schämen muss. Du bist jung und man darf Fehler machen. Heute sind andere Zeiten. Als wir jung waren, konnten wir uns den Luxus nicht leisten, aber ihr habt ihn und ihr solltet ihn nutzen. Natürlich wären dein Vater und ich glücklich gewesen, wenn du deinen 'Fehltritt' ausgelassen hättest. Aber lass dir nicht von anderen absprechen, dass man sich ändern kann. Schau dir deinen Vater an. Wenn sich jemand geändert hat, dann er!"

Scorpius nickte. Er hatte sowieso nur die Hälfte gehört. Seine Mutter hatte ihm die Rede immer wieder gehalten. Aber es half ihm nicht. Daher versuchte er, sie abzulenken. „Wohin geht ihr heute Abend?"

Seine Eltern hatten sich nicht entschließen können, ob sie auf die Party von Anja, einer Freundin seiner Mutter gehen sollten oder zu Giorgios Party, einem alten Freund seines Vaters. Auf Anjas Party würden viele Hexen und Zauberer sein. Eine Gesellschaft, die seine Eltern meist mieden. Gegensätzlich zu ihrer Rede, bevorzugten beide seiner Eltern eine möglichst harmonische Umgebung und der Name Malfoy versprach immer einige Aufregung in der magischen Gesellschaft. Giorgio hieß eigentlich George und war der schwule Friseur aus dem Dorf. Diese Party versprach, bunt und lustig zu werden.

Sein Mutter seufzte. „Wir gehen kurz zu Anja und vor zwölf werden wir zu Giorgio gehen. Stephen und Elisa werden auch dort sein." Stephen und Elisa waren weitere Muggelfreunde.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Scorpius sprang auf und rannte fast zur Tür. Mit Schwung riß er die Wohnungstür auf. Rose stand in einem schwarzen Mantel davor. Nervös lächelte sie ihn an. „Hallo, Scorpius!"

Er öffnete die Tür weiter und machte eine einladende Geste. „Hallo Rose! Komm' doch rein! Ich hole nur schnell meine Jacke!" Er hörte, wie seine Mutter hinter ihm sagte. „Aber Scorpius, du kannst deine Freundin schon richtig begrüßen. Ein einfaches 'Hallo' – wie unaufmerksam von dir! Rose denkt sicher, du hast sie gar nicht vermisst!"

Scorpius wurde rot, drehte sich aber nicht zu seiner Mutter, sondern behielt Rose im Auge. Diese lugte an ihm vorbei. „Hallo Frau Malfoy! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten schöne Weihnachten!"

„Danke, Rose! Schön, dich wieder zu sehen! Scorpius, gib deiner Freundin endlich einen Kuss!" Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. Rose Wangen waren tiefrot, aber sie lachte. Er zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss. Die kurze Berührung reichte aus, sein Blut heiß durch seine Adern schießen zu lassen.

„Zufrieden, Mama?" Sein Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals. Rose Augen ließen ihn nicht los. Er hörte, wie seine Mutter etwas in Richtung 'zu meiner Zeit hat man sich noch ordentlich geküsst' von sich gab.

„Oh, hallo Rose! Ich dachte doch, ich hätte die Klingel gehört! Scorpius, bitte Rose doch herein. Du kannst sie doch nicht in der Tür stehen lassen!" Natürlich musste sein Vater den Reigen komplett machen!

Rose brach den Augenkontakt zu ihm ab. Sie lief einige Schritte in den Flur. „Hallo, Herr Malfoy! Frohes Neues Jahr!" Scorpius hörte, dass sie nervös war. Sein Vater lächelte sie höflich an. „Frohes Neues Jahr!"

Scorpius schnappte sich seine Jacke. „Wir sollten los. Wir sehen uns dann morgen!" Er nahm Rose am Ellbogen. Er sah, wie sein Vater erst den Kopf missbilligend schüttelte und dann einen Blick mit seiner Mutter wechselte, der in einem amüsierten Grinsen mündete.

Rose winkte beiden noch kurz zu, dann hatte er sie schon aus der Tür geschoben und diese hinter sich zugezogen. Rose sah ihn erstaunt an. „Hat es einen Grund, warum du es so eilig hast?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Meine Eltern sind manchmal unberechenbar." Rose lachte. „Meinst du, sie können richtig peinlich sein?" Scorpius Ohren brannten, als er nickte. Rose lachte wieder. „Kein Problem. Nach dem heutigen Abend wirst du Gott auf Knien für deine Eltern danken, denn im Vergleich zu meiner Familie sind sie vollkommen harmlos."

Scorpius konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. „Im Moment stelle ich mir deine Familie eher furchterregend vor." Rose nickte ernst. „Da hast du sicher recht!" Als sie sein erschrockenes Gesicht sah, lachte sie herzhaft. „Nun komm' schon! Ich halte sie schon im Zaum!"

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Bereit?" Er nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Nein, aber lass uns gehen!"

Und schon wurde er durch die Dimensionen gepresst.

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, erkannte er ein großes Haus vor sich. Es war hell erleuchtet. Gäste traten durch die weit geöffnete Eingangstür.

„Wow! Und ich dachte, es gäbe hier Sicherheitskontrollen und Auroren an jeder Ecke!" Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Haus steht unter dem Fideliuszauber. Es werden alle Gäste mit Familienmitgliedern hergebracht. Und Auroren sind genug da – schließlich ist die Hälfte der Familie in dem Gewerbe."

Scorpius sah sie kurz an, dann wieder zu dem Haus. „Vielleicht solltest du mir solche Dinge nicht erzählen." Rose grinste. „Das sind Informationen, die du in jedem Buch über Harry Potter finden kannst. Keiner weiß, wer der Schützer des Fideliuszauber ist. Ich übrigens auch nicht."

Nervös wurde Scorpius langsamer, je näher sie der Tür kamen. Rose drehte sich zu ihm. „Was ist? Hast du Angst, dass Alarm ertönt, wenn du durch die Tür gehst?" Scorpius sah sie angenervt an. „Rose!"

Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn durch die Tür. „Siehst du? Nichts passiert!" Rose grinste ihn an. In diesem Moment ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes „Rose!". Und schon hingen mindestens zwei Mädchen an Rose.

Scorpius sah etwas verwirrt zu, wie die drei Mädchen quiekten, hüpften und kicherten. Er wunderte sich, was mit Rose passiert war. So hatte er sie jedenfalls noch nicht erlebt. Nach einigen Minuten drehte Rose sich mit hochrotem Kopf zu ihm und zog ihn am Arm näher.

„Das ist mein Freund Scorpius." Wenn möglich wurde ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch dunkler. „Scorpius, das sind Dominique und Molly. Molly war auf unserer Schule, vielleicht kennst du sie noch? Dom ist in Frankreich zur Schule gegangen. Oh, sie sind meine älteren Cousinen."

Dominique war eine große, schlanke Blondine mit stahlblauen Augen und einem knappen schwarzen Cocktailkleid. Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. Molly kannte er noch. Obwohl sie in einem hübschen Abendkleid steckte, wirkte sie immer noch bodenständig. Sie musterte ihn neugierig.

Dominique glitt mit einer Hand über seinen Arm und gurrte: „Da hast du aber einen niedlichen Freund, Rose!" Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an und setzte hinzu: „Ihr sollte eure Jacken ablegen." Sie verwirrte Scorpius. Sollte sie nicht die Finger vom Freund ihrer Cousine lassen? Er sah kurz zu Rose, die einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

Molly grinste, dann zog sie Dominiques Arm weg. „Dom lass den Blödsinn!" Dominique zog einen Schmollmund. „Was denn? Ich teste doch nur, ob er wirklich in sie verliebt ist." dann drehte sie sich strahlend zu Scorpius. „Und er hat den Test bestanden."

Molly schüttelte den Kopf und zog Dominique mit sich. „Wir sehen euch zwei später!"

Immer noch verwirrt sah Scorpius zu Rose. „Sie ist eine Viertel Veela. Die Schwester von Victoire. Aber sie ist ein stärkerer Träger der Magie. Deshalb ist sie auch in Frankreich zur Schule gegangen. Das ist eine reine Mädchenschule." Nun konnte sich Scorpius erinnern, dass er sie schon einmal auf Teddys Hochzeit gesehen hatte. Trotzdem erklärte das noch nicht alles. „Und was ist das für ein Test?"

Rose schien es peinlich, aber sie erklärte trotzdem: „Sie 'testet' alle neuen Freunde von uns. Sie setzt all ihren Veelazauber ein, und wenn der Typ nicht sabbernd zu ihren Füßen liegt, dann hat er bestanden."

Verblüfft sah Scorpius in die Richtung, in die Molly mit Dominique verschwunden war. „Sie hat mich nur verwirrt." Rose sah ihn wieder merkwürdig an. „Ja, das war offensichtlich."

Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich stumm an. Scorpius wollte gar nicht wissen, was das bedeutete. Daher wechselte er das Thema. „Wir sollten wirklich die Jacken ablegen. Es wird langsam warm."

Sie nickte. Er half ihr aus dem Mantel. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid, dass die Farbe ihres Haares betonte. Es betonte außerdem alle weiblichen Rundungen und Rose hatte davon viel mehr als er normalerweise zu Gesicht bekam. Er spürte, wie im das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, als er ihrem Blick begegnete. Verlegen wich er ihren Augen aus. „Du siehst toll aus!"

Um von seinem wenig weltmännischen Verhalten abzulenken, zog er seine Jacke aus. Rose nahm beide in die Hand und zog dann ihren Zauberstab aus einer Halterung an ihrem Kleid. Dabei fiel Scorpius Blick auf ihre Beine. Das würde ein langer Abend werden!

Sie sagte leise einen Zauberspruch und die Jacken verschwanden. „Wo hast du sie denn hingezaubert? In eine mystische Zwischendimension, die man als Kleiderschrank verwenden kann, wenn der eigene zu klein wird?" Rose grinste. „Dafür gibt es Dehnzauber für Kleiderschränke! Nein, sie sind in meinem Zimmer."

Erstaunt sah Scorpius sie an. „In deinem Zimmer bei dir zu Hause?" Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Hugo und ich haben hier unsere eigenen Zimmer. James, Al, Lily, Hugo und ich waren früher immer zusammen, wie Geschwister. Daher haben die drei bei uns auch zwei Zimmer."

Rose zeigte ihm heute eine Seite an ihr, die er noch nicht kannte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Al und sie unzertrennlich waren, aber dass sie auch mit James und Lily so eng befreundet war, war ihm neu. Und mit Hugo sah er sie nur ganz selten.

„Komm' lass und weiter gehen. Hier ist mir zu viel los!" Während sie im Flur standen, waren immer wieder neue Gäste an ihnen vorbei gelaufen.

Ohne weitere Vorkommnisse führte Rose ihn in eine ruhige Ecke in einem großen Raum.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hatten viele der Gäste ihn angestarrt. Seine Hände waren feucht und er merkte, wie ihm seine Gefühle ins Gesicht geschrieben standen. Er holte tief Luft. Dann drehte er sich ein Stück zur Wand und versuchte sich in den Griff zu bekommen. Er hatte nicht umsonst Jahre lang seinen Vater in der Öffentlichkeit beobachtet. Als er sich wieder Rose zuwandte, trug er eine distanzierte, kühle Maske.

Rose zog die Nase kraus. „Ich hasse es, wenn du diese Maske zur Schau trägst!" Innerlich bestürzt sah er sie an. Rose verdrehte die Augen. „Glaubst du im Ernst, keiner merkt, wenn du dich hinter deine Maske zurückziehst? Du musst wirklich mal andere Optionen versuchen!"

Scorpius sah sie kühl an. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, Rose!" Sie nickte. Dann drehte sie sich von ihm weg und beobachtete die Leute im Raum. „Das ist eigentlich das Wohnzimmer. Aber für die Party werden alle Möbel rausgeräumt und eine Bar aufgestellt."

Scorpius legte die Hände um Rose und zog sie an sich. Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust. Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine. Einen Moment genoss Scorpius ihre Nähe. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, warum er hier war. An ihrem Ohr flüsterte er: „Ich soll eine Art Lageplan über das Haus erstellen." Er spürte, wie sie sich versteifte.

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen. „Scorpius, die wollen Onkel Harry?" Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Sie waren ein gut eingespieltes Team bei diesen geflüsterten Besprechungen. „Keine Ahnung, was die wollen. Und wenn das Haus unter dem Fideliuszauber steht, können die noch so viel Informationen über das Haus haben." Rose hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Weißt du, wie oft man schon versucht, hat Onkel Harry umzubringen? Wie oft jemand seine Kinder oder Tante Gin entführen wollte?"

Scorpius hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass es auch Schattenseiten hatte, der Retter der Welt zu sein. Er war immer eifersüchtig auf die Potterkinder gewesen. Sie hatten all das, was er eigentlich auch gehabt hätte, wenn Harry Potter nicht Voldemort besiegt hätte. Wenn sein Vater nicht auf der Verliererseite gewesen wäre. Aber nun sah er zum ersten Mal, dass sein Leben auch Vorteile hatte.

Natürlich wurden die Malfoys nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen, aber bei allem Hass, der ihnen manchmal entgegenschlug, hatte noch niemand versucht, sie umzubringen oder zu entführen. Wie musste es wohl sein, immer auf der Hut zu sein. Immer in Angst seiner Familie könnte etwas passieren, nur weil sie den Nachnamen Potter hatten?

Rose holte zittrig Atem. Scorpius strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm. „Rose, wir arbeiten doch dran! Darum machen wir das doch überhaupt, oder? Damit wir die Kerle erwischen und sie dingfest machen!"

Rose lächelte ihn halbherzig an. „Danke! Aber das macht mich jetzt noch nervöser."

In diesem Moment hörten sie beide eine kalte Stimme sagen: „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du etwas mehr Anstand wahren würdest, Rose!" Die zwei fuhren auseinander. Neben ihnen stand Ron Weasley. Er strahlte eine beherrschte Aggression aus. Seine Augen blitzen kalt, aber seine Haltung war entspannt.

Rose hingegen nahm sofort Angriffstellung ein. „Ich habe mich anständig verhalten!" Bevor sie weiter aufdrehen konnte, legte Scorpius ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. Dann trat er einen Schritt auf ihren Vater zu und hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Wir haben uns noch nicht kennengelernt, Herr Weasley. Ich bin Scorpius Malfoy. Ich freue mich, sie kennenzulernen!" Scorpius erkannte, dass Rose Vater ihm kein Wort glaubte. Er hoffte nur, dass der Ältere ihn nicht gleich zu Brei verarbeitete.

Einen sehr langen Moment sah Ron Weasley einfach nur auf Scorpius Hand, dann sah er ihm wieder in die Augen. Scorpius konnte gerade noch ein Zucken unterdrücken. Der Blick war stahlhart, mit einem Hauch Mordlust.

Gerade als Scorpius seine Hand zurückziehen wollte, griff Rose Vater danach. Scorpius hatte erwartet, dass Herr Weasley ihm beim Händedruck jeden Knochen in seiner Hand brechen würde, statt dessen drückte er nur angenehm fest zu.

Dann ließ er die Hand los, wie einen toten Fisch. Er wandte sich wieder an seine Tochter: „Ich behalte dich im Auge!" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder in der Menge.

Scorpius sah unsicher zu Rose. Diese hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte ihr ein Troll gerade seine Keule übergezogen. Dann strahlte sie Scorpius an. „Wie auch immer du das gemacht hast, er hat dich akzeptiert! Das ist unglaublich!"

Lachend fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Scorpius zog sie an sich. Einen Augenblick genoss er das Gefühl. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie nur Theater spielten. Wie wunderbar wäre es, wenn er wirklich ihr Freund wäre und ihr Vater ihn einfach so akzeptiert hätte!

„Hat Onkel Ron euch nicht gerade erst zur Zurückhaltung ermahnt?" Plötzlich stand James neben ihnen. Rose ließ Scorpius los und drehte sich zu ihm. „James! Hast du das gesehen? Ich kann das kaum glauben! Hast du Papa gesehen?"

James lachte über seine fassungslose Cousine. „Ja, das war schon ziemlich surreal, wenn du mich fragst. Vielleicht sollten wir Tante Hermine befragen, was sie ihm in das Essen gemischt hat. Oder vielleicht ist er gar nicht dein Vater, sondern nur ein mit Vielsafttrank getarnter Kumpel von Scorpius hier!"

Rose schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Oberarm. „Mir egal! Hauptsache, das bleibt so!" James sah Rose und Scorpius fragend an. „Wollen wir Scorpius nicht das Haus zeigen? Ein kleiner Rundgang in der Villa Potter?"

Rose und Scorpius nickten und folgten dann James aus dem Raum. Auf dem Weg in den ersten Stock sammelten sie noch Al auf. James blickte kurz über seine Schulter. „Ich denke, wir fangen den Rundgang ganz oben an."

Sie liefen noch eine Treppe nach oben. Und dann kletterten sie, zu Scorpius Erstaunen, noch eine Leiter zum Dachboden hinauf. Dort hatte Scorpius verstaubte Kisten und altes Gerümpel erwartet. Stattdessen fand er ein geräumiges Zimmer. Es schien für Kinder eingerichtet. Spielzeugkisten standen an den Wänden und die Teppiche waren kunterbunt.

„Das war unser Spielzimmer. Hier oben durften wir so viel Toben und Krach machen, wie wir wollten. Onkel Harry hat das Zimmer absolut schalldicht gezaubert." Rose setzte sich auf eine der Kisten. Scorpius hockte sich vor sie auf den Boden und lehnte sich an ihre Beine. Sofort spürte er ihre Finger in seinem Haar.

James hatte sich auch eine Kiste dazu geholt und schaute die zwei amüsiert an. „Ihr scheint in eurer Rolle ja voll aufzublühen!" Rose zog ihre Hand sofort aus seinem Haar und Scorpius setzte sich gerade hin, sodass er nicht mehr Rose Beine berührte.

Al lachte schallend. „Ja, die zwei sind wirklich niedlich. Das Paar des Jahres! Ich sag's dir! Alle Mädchen machen ihren Freunden die Hölle heiß, weil sie nicht so aufmerksam, nett und romantisch wie Scorpius sind."

Scorpius spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. „Bist du fertig, Al? Dann können wir vielleicht anfangen, bevor Rose Vater nach uns sucht!" knurrte er.

James sah ihn ernst an. „Was hat Avery dir erzählt?" Scorpius berichtete von seinem Treffen.

„... Und als ich schon im Treppenhaus stand, hat er gemeint, ich solle meine Familie davon abhalten am 3. Januar irgendwelche öffentlichen magischen Einrichtungen in London zu besuchen!"

„Das haben uns unsere Informanten auch berichtet!" ertönte eine Stimme aus einer der Ecken. Erschrocken fuhren die vier Verschwörer hoch. Scorpius und James hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen.

Aus einer dunklen Ecke trat ein Mann hervor. „Papa!" rief Al in einer Mischung aus Schreck und Erleichterung. Harry Potter sah amüsiert auf sie herab.

„Ich habe mich schon seit geraumer Zeit gefragt, was meine zwei Söhne andauernd miteinander zu tuscheln haben. Vor allem, wenn Rose in der Nähe ist. Das kam mir alles nur zu bekannt vor." Er sah mit einer Art väterlichem Stolz auf seine Söhne und Nichte.

Dann sah er Scorpius an. „Mit dir hatte ich aber, ehrlich gesagt, nicht gerechnet." Scorpius spürte, wie er rot wurde. Rose legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Er hat sich bereit erklärt, James Informationen zu der Bewegung von van Zandt und der Colonie Pura zu besorgen."

Die Augen ihres Onkels wurden erst groß, dann zogen sie sich zusammen. „Woher wisst ihr, dass er euch die Wahrheit sagt?" Scorpius sah ihn trotzig an. „Das können sie nicht wissen. Entweder sie trauen mir oder sie lassen es!"

Die Augen des Älteren zogen sich noch weiter zusammen. „So einfach, was? Und wenn ich dich fragen würde, ob du einverstanden bist, Veritaserum zu nehmen und durch einige Befragungen zu gehen?"

Rose Hand drückte fester zu. Scorpius sah den Auroren ruhig an. „Dann würde ich sagen, dass ich persönlich sehr getroffen bin, aber eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet habe. Und dann würde ich das Zeug schlucken!"

Der ältere Potter entspannte sich. Dann zog er seine Hand aus der Tasche und warf ihm etwas zu. Als Scorpius sah, was er gefangen hatte, krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen.

„Ich vertraue das Leben meiner Kinder und meiner Nichte nicht einfach jedem an. Und wie ich die drei kenne, lassen sie es sich nicht verbieten auf eigene Faust weiter zu machen. Und ich kann ihnen nicht einmal Vorwürfe machen, weil wir damals genauso waren. Aber ich kann sicher gehen, dass sie nicht in eine Falle tappen!"

„Onkel Harry!" Rose war aufgestanden. Aber ihr Onkel sah sie unerbittlich an. „Nein Rose! Da verstehe ich keinen Spaß! Das hier kostet Scorpius nur ein bisschen Stolz. Wenn er euch verrät, kostet das vielleicht unser aller Leben!"

Scorpius zog an Rose Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag. Er sah zu ihr auf und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Er hat ja recht!" Sie nickte und setzte sich wieder auf die Kiste.

Harry Potter hatte das kurze Zwischenspiel beobachtet und sah nun zu seinem ältesten Sohn. „Erstaunlich!" James grinste nur. „Ich weiß!"

Scorpius machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken, um das merkwürdige Gespräch, sondern wappnete sich innerlich, das Serum zu nehmen. Was würden sie ihn alles fragen? Er würde die drei nicht verraten, aber vielleicht würde man ihn zu seiner Einstellung Muggelgeborenen gegenüber befragen?

Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Er hatte gesagt, er würde es nehmen und das tat er nun auch. Mit geschlossenen Augen goss er sich die ganze Phiole in den Mund. Die Wahrheit schmeckte bitter.

Rose hatte immer noch ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und die Wärme gab ihm ein wenig Kraft.

Harry Potter setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Wenn es nicht so eine ernste Situation gewesen wäre, wäre es lustig gewesen. Sie saßen auf bunten Spielkisten und Teppichen in einem Raum mit Clowns und Tieren an den Wänden. Und nun würde er von einem Auror unter Veritaserum befragt.

„Woran merke ich, dass das Serum anfängt zu wirken?" fragte er unsicher. Sollte er nicht etwas spüren?

„Es dauert nicht lange. Wir stellen dir Fragen und irgendwann merkst du, dass es wirkt." Harry Potter sah ihn ernst an. „Nenne uns deinen vollständigen Namen."

Scorpius hasste es, seinen mittleren Namen zu nennen, aber deswegen würde er nie lügen. Er verkniff sich, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

„Wie hast du Avery kennengelernt?" Diese Fragen hatte er schon bei seinen Befragungen nach dem Vorfall im letzten Schuljahr beantwortet.

Scorpius antwortete, ohne zu zögern. „In meinem ersten Schuljahr. Er hat mich angesprochen und in seine Gruppe eingeladen."

Potter nickte. „Weißt du, wieso er das getan hat?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich hatte er Mitleid, weil ich von allen schlecht behandelt wurde, weil mein Vater ein Todesser war. Und die meisten in seiner Gruppe haben ähnliche Familienhintergründe gehabt."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das funktioniert nicht. Das habe ich doch alles schon erzählt. Wieso sollte ich lügen?"

Der ältere Potter lächelte ihn kalt an. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich mag es mich manchmal abzusichern." Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen. „Habt ihr Fragen, die er vielleicht gerne umgehen würde?"

Al antwortete. „Ja, mich interessiert da schon was seit Jahren. Wieso hasst Hugo dich so? Da muss was passiert sein, aber er will das partout nicht erzählen."

Al hatte gut gewählt. Diese Frage wollte er nicht beantworten. Er spürte, wie Rose sich hinter ihm bewegte. Sie würde ihn hassen. Ihn, den ewigen Mitläufer. Aber sein Mund bewegte sich, ohne dass er etwas tun konnte. Er hatte ja wissen wollen, ob das Serum wirkte. Mit rotem Gesicht begann er, stockend zu erzählen.

„Er ist mit Avery in seinem ersten Jahr aneinandergeraten. Und dann hat er eine Abreibung von uns erhalten."

„Wieso?" Rose hatte ihre Hand weggenommen und ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig krächzend.

Scorpius hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. „Weil er zu dem Schlammblutgesocks gehört. Weil er ein Potter ist! Weil unsere Väter das alles hatten und wir nur noch wie Abschaum behandelt werden."

Scorpius spürte, wie Rose sich hinter ihm wieder bewegte. Sie schien von ihm weg zu rutschen. Diese Befragung würde nicht gut für ihn enden.

Grimmig sah ihn Potter an. „Vielleicht erzählst du uns mal ein bisschen über deine Einstellung Muggeln gegenüber."

Scorpius krampfte die Hände zusammen. „Ich war auf einer Muggelschule, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam. Meine Eltern haben viele Muggelfreunde. Meine zwei besten Freunde vor Hogwarts waren Steve und Mike. Wir waren zusammen im Fußballverein und machten auch alles andere immer zusammen. Leider konnte ich den Kontakt nicht zu ihnen halten, weil man aus einer Zaubererschule keine Briefe schicken und empfangen kann."

Er wusste, dass er die eigentliche Frage nur umgangen hatte. Aber Potter sah ihn erstaunt an. „Und du denkst nicht, Zauberer und Hexen sind bessere Menschen und sollten daher über Muggel herrschen?"

Scorpius sah ihn fest an. „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Ich denke aber, man muss einiges ändern in unserer Welt! Wieso durfte ich meinen Freunden nicht sagen, was ich bin? Wieso konnte ich den Kontakt zu ihnen nicht halten? Wieso weiß niemand von uns - außer einer handverlesenen Gruppe Muggel? Einige der Dinge, die van Zandt erzählt sind wahr – und sie sind nicht richtig! Aber van Zandts Methoden sind nicht meine! Ich habe gesehen, was sie mit Muggeln machen. Sie behandeln sie wie Vieh und das ist nicht richtig! Das ist der Grund, warum ich James die Informationen geben möchte! Aber ich stehe sicher nicht hinter der jetzigen Regierung und ihren Gesetzen!"

Scorpius wartete auf eine wütende Reaktion, aber Potter nickte nur wohlwollend. „Ja, das kann ich sogar unterschreiben! Wir wollten so viel ändern! Aber der Berg war riesig und wir sind immer noch dran!

Aber zurück zu den Fragen! Würdest du etwas Avery verraten, das einen der hier Anwesenden oder deren Familien in Gefahr bringen würde?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wissentlich oder willentlich!"

Potter nickte zufrieden. „Gut, dann erzähle noch einmal, wie das Treffen mit Avery verlaufen ist." Dieses Mal verkniff Scorpius sich nicht, die Augen zu verdrehen. Er erzählte also ein zweites Mal die ganze Geschichte.

„Gut! Wir haben schon Vorkehrungen getroffen wegen des 3. Januars. Aber es ist gut noch eine weitere Quelle zu haben. Wann siehst du Avery das nächste Mal?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich an seiner Hochzeit. Die ist am letzten Januarwochenende. Rose ist auch eingeladen." Scorpius drehte sich kurz zu ihr um. Sie saß so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt auf der Kiste und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie hatte vor sich hingestarrt, nun sah sie zu ihm. Scorpius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wenn sie mitkommen möchte."

Sie senkte den Blick wieder, blieb aber stumm. Scorpius sah bedrückt zu Potter.

Der grübelte vor sich hin. „Ich denke, ihr solltet zu der Hochzeit gehen. Ich mache dir einen Plan von unserem Haus. Mit den passenden weißen Flecken und den fehlenden wichtigen Gängen und Räumen. Du warst nun ganz schön lange verschwunden, da hätte Rose dir wirklich fast alles zeigen können. Versuche herauszufinden, was sie damit machen wollen. Und versuche, eine weitere Einladung in die Colonia zu bekommen. Wir müssen unbedingt wissen, wo das verdammte Ding ist!"

Scorpius nickte. Harry Potter sah ihn anerkennend an. „Du bist so anders, als dein Vater damals! Wenn er ein wenig mehr wie du gewesen wäre, hätte uns das viel geholfen!"

„Aber mein Vater hatte einen Vater, der das nie geduldet hätte. Mein Vater hingegen wäre stolz, wenn er wüsste, was ich mache!" Das Serum wirkte immer noch. Scorpius könnte sich ohrfeigen. Er sagte nie viel über seine Familie zu Fremden.

Potter sah ihn kurz an. „Da hast du recht! Hör zu, Scorpius, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst, dann kannst du auf mich zählen. Wir müssen uns noch ein Alarmsystem überlegen, wie du uns im Notfall erreichen kannst."

Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Danke!"

Potter stand auf. „Gut. Ich denke, wir sollten getrennt nach unten gehen. Ich verschwinde jetzt und beruhige meine Frau. Wie ich Gin kenne, steht sie kurz vor der Explosion, weil ich mich vor meinen Gastgeberpflichten drücke." Er nickte Scorpius noch einmal zu und verließ dann den Raum durch die Falltür.

Al und James sahen sich an. „Wie verschwinden auch. Wir gehen über die Hintertreppe, dann kommen wir in der Küche raus." Und damit verließen auch sie den Dachboden.

Schweigen breitete sich in dem Raum aus. Scorpius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann hörte er Rose, wie sie aufstand. Kurz darauf setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber auf den Teppich.

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso mir das so viel ausmacht. Ich weiß doch, was du über uns dachtest." Sie sah ihn an. „Oder denkst?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! So denke ich nicht mehr! Seit Jahren haben wir uns nicht mehr an anderen Schülern ausgetobt. Und du weißt, dass ich nicht mehr so über dich denke! - eigentlich nie gedacht habe!"

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Weiß ich das?" Scorpius merkte, dass sein Mund sich schon wieder ohne seinen Willen zu beachten bewegte. „Du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, Rose!" Ihre Wangen wurden rot und ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen.

Dann sah sie ihn plötzlich misstrauisch an. „Was war dein Lieblingskuscheltier?"

Scorpius sah sie entgeistert an. Er öffnete sein Herz, wohlgemerkt nicht freiwillig und sie fragte so etwas? „Ich hatte einen Elmo von der Sesamstraße." Wieder hatte er gesprochen, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war. Er hätte das sonst nie zugegeben.

Rose grinste. „Das Serum wirkt noch." sagte sie zufrieden. Empört erklärte Scorpius: „Ich habe dich nie angelogen. Nicht mal, als wir uns noch stritten. Ich habe dich beleidigt und beschimpft, aber nie belogen."

Rose sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Wut an. „Und das soll ich jetzt gut finden?" Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollte sie doch denken, was sie wollte.

Schweigen senkte sich wieder über den Raum.

„Du hattest einen Elmo?" Rose sah ihn kurz an, dann wieder auf ihre Hände. „Ja, ich hatte auch einen Groobie und Ernie und Bert. Ich habe sie auch noch immer. Elmo sitzt bei mir zu Hause auf einem Regal und die anderen sind auf dem Dachboden." Scorpius hoffte, das Serum würde bald seine Wirkung verlieren. Das wurde zunehmend peinlicher.

„Ich liebe Elmo. Er ist so niedlich. Aber Oscar in der Tonne war mein Held!" Erstaunt sah er sie an. Sprachen sie gerade wirklich über die Sesamstraße? Rose sah ihn neugierig an. „Wo hast du die Sendung denn gesehen? Habt ihr einen Fernseher?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Andrew wohnte nebenan. Ich bin immer durch die Hecke zu ihm in den Garten. Wir haben den ganzen Tag gespielt und manchmal haben wir fernseh geguckt. Oder später auch Videospiele gespielt."

„Und du hast wirklich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm?" Rose sah ihn verwundert an. Scorpius senkte den Kopf. „Nein. Und ich weiß, das ist nur zum Teil auf die fehlenden Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten in der Schule zurückzuführen. Ich hätte meinen Eltern Briefe an ihn schicken können. Das habe ich am Anfang auch gemacht.

Aber ich musste immer lügen. Welche Fächer ich hatte, warum die anderen Kinder mich nicht leiden konnten, wie die Lehrer so sind. Die Liste war endlos. Das war anstrengend. Und dann habe ich Alfred kennengelernt. Und meine Überzeugung was Besseres zu sein, kam dann auch ins Spiel. Wozu meine Zeit mit einem wertlosen Muggel vergeuden? Ich kannte nun meinen Platz im Gefüge der Welt – und der war nicht an der Seite eines Muggel."

Scorpius strich sich über die Nase. Er schämte sich jetzt dafür. Aber mit elf war es ihm logisch erschienen.

Er hörte, wie Rose aufstand. „Wir sollten runter, bevor mein Vater uns sucht." Scorpius blieb sitzen und sah zu Rose auf. Er hatte heute Abend so viel erzählt. So viele unangenehme Wahrheiten und peinliche Kleinigkeiten über sich.

„Hasst du mich jetzt?" Es platze aus ihm heraus. Rose sah ihn groß an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Alles was ich erzählt habe ..." seine Stimme verlor sich. Er wusste nicht genau, woher die Angst gekommen war, sie zu verlieren.

Rose sah ihn müde an. „Ich kann dich nicht hassen. Ich habe das jahrelang versucht und es hat nicht geklappt. Jeder von uns hat unschöne Seiten, und nur weil meine nicht so offensichtlich sind, bin ich kein besserer Mensch."

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Nun komm' schon, Scorpius. Wir müssen uns auf einer Party amüsieren!" Er nahm ihre Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Gemeinsam verließen sie das alte Spielzimmer.

Sie verbrachten den Rest der Party in dem großen Raum, in dem sie am Anfang gestanden hatten. Das Serum hatte kurz, nachdem sie wieder im Erdgeschoss angelangt waren, aufgehört zu wirken. Es kamen immer wieder Familienangehörige von Rose vorbei. Und wieder erwarten, waren alle freundlich zu Scorpius.

Al und James trafen auch wieder zu ihnen. James hatte eine hübsche Blondine im Arm. Sie schien nicht viel zu sprechen und himmelte James die meiste Zeit nur an. Al und Rose machten sich hinter seinem Rücken darüber lustig.

James schien es sich zum Ziel gesetzt zu haben, Scorpius richtig betrunken zu machen. Als Rose ihn daraufhin ansprach, meinte er nur flüsternd: „Wir müssen doch schauen, ab wann er anfängt, Dinge auszuplaudern. Wenn ihr wirklich zu dieser Hochzeit geht, dann ist ein Test sicher gut." Scorpius hatte ihn nur spöttisch angesehen und ein weiteres Schnapsglas mit Koboldsgeist hinuntergekippt.

Rose hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas von 'Machospielchen' genuschelt. Das hatte aber James und Scorpius nicht abgehalten. Al hielt sich aus der Sache heraus, zählte aber mit.

„Ich bleibe nicht hier sitzen und schau euch beiden bewundernd zu, wie ihr euch die Lichter ausschießt!" Rose stand auf und stapfte davon. Scorpius sah ihr nach. Dann klopfte er James auf die Schulter. „Leider ist mein Mädchen nicht so einfach zufriedenzustellen wie deine. Ich schau mal, wie ich sie wieder glücklich machen kann!" Damit stand er etwas wacklig auf. Al rief ihm noch nach: „Aber nicht zu glücklich!" Scorpius zeigte ihm, ohne sich umzudrehen den Mittelfinger. Er hörte James laut lachen.

Rose stand an den traurigen Überresten des Buffets. „Hey!" Scorpius trat neben sie und stieß sie mit der Schulter an. Sie sah kurz zu ihm, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf das Buffet. „Genug gesoffen? Ist dir jetzt schlecht? Muss ich dir das Badezimmer zeigen?"

Scorpius legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Sie blieb stocksteif und ignorierte ihn weiterhin. „Ich weiß, wo das Badezimmer ist. Außerdem hätte ich das James fragen können." Er beugte sich näher zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ein bisschen Männerfreundschaft mit deinen Familienangehörigen kann nicht schaden als dein Freund."

Er konnte sehen, wie sich eine Gänsehaut von ihrem Ohr ausbreitete. Gleich am Anfang hatte er fest gestellt, dass sie an der Stelle unterhalb ihres Ohres empfindlich war. Er liebte es, wenn er bei ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Was er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, war dabei belanglos.

Sie gab in seinem Arm nach und schmiegte sich an seine Seite.

In diesem Moment konnte man im ganzen Haus die Stimme ihres Onkels hören. „Es ist fünf Minuten vor Mitternacht. Wir bitten alle unsere Gäste, sich nun in den Garten zu begeben. Das Feuerwerk ist von dort am Besten zu sehen."

Rose lief mit ihm in die Küche, wo sie zwei Gläser mit Elfen-Champagner griffen und dann durch eine Seitentür in den Garten traten. Die meisten Gäste hatten sich hier schon versammelt. Suchend schaute sich Rose um, bis sie ihre Cousins und Cousinen in einer Ecke des Gartens fand. Sie zog Scorpius hinter sich her.

Sie hatten die Gruppe gerade erreicht, als eine Stimme ertönte, die den Countdown zählte. Die jungen Leute um ihn herum stimmten in den Countdown ein. Rose zählte lachend mit. Scorpius fühlte sich etwas unsicher. Sie würden sich wieder einmal küssen. Das zweite Mal heute. Was würde sie erwarten? Einen kleinen Kuss, wie bei der Begrüßung?

Er war so in Gedanken, dass er überrascht war, als Rose ihm um den Hals fiel. „Schönes neues Jahr!" schrie sie, weil um sie herum eine ohrenbetäubende Kakofonie an Geräuschen ausgebrochen war. Er schlang die Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie an sich. „Schönes neues Jahr!" wünschte er ihr. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen. Und die Zeit stand still. Er hörte nichts mehr von dem Geschrei und dem Feuerwerk, dass nun abgeschossen wurde. Er hörte nur noch das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

Ihre Lippen waren weich und sie schmeckte ein bisschen nach dem Champagner, den sie getrunken hatte. Etwas Warmes schoss durch seine Adern. Er spürte ihre kalte Hand an seinem Nacken in sein Hemd gleiten.

Plötzlich wurde Rose von ihm losgerissen. Atemlos starrte er verwirrt in James grinsendes Gesicht. „Vorsicht, Kleiner! Du willst das neue Jahr doch nicht mit einer Schlägerei mit deinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater beginnen!" Scorpius schaute sich panisch um und tatsächlich schritt Ron Weasley auf sie zu. Und sein Blick sprach Bände.

Rose umarmte gerade Al mit hochroten Wangen. Auch Scorpius begann sich, mit Glückwünschen durch die Gruppe zu arbeiten. Dominique lächelte ihn verführerisch an und zwinkerte, bevor sie ihn umarmte. „Frohes neues Jahr, Scorpius!" hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

Scorpius machte sich von ihr los. „Dir auch Dominique!" Ein breites Grinsen entfaltete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens. „Ich freue mich wirklich für Rose, dass sie dich gefunden hat!" Scorpius spürte, wie er rot wurde. Hatte sie ihn schon wieder getestet?

Scorpius nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dabei entdeckte er Rose Vater neben Dominique.

„Das war erstaunlich! Wenn du nicht vollkommen kaltblütig bist, was ich bei einem Malfoy nie ausschließen würde, dann scheinst du es mit meiner Tochter wirklich ernst zu meinen!" Ron sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Achtung und Panik an. Dann blitzten seine Augen drohend. „Was nicht heißt, dass ich sehr glücklich über ihre Wahl bin! Ich behalte dich trotzdem im Auge!"

Scorpius nickte. Er hatte das Gefühl, das er an diesem Abend mehrmals durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht worden war. „Schönes neues Jahr, Herr Weasley!" Rose Vater nickte kalt. „Die auch, Scorpius!" dann lief er zu seiner Tochter.

Dominique trat wieder näher an ihn heran. „Mach' dir nichts daraus! Onkel Ron ist manchmal ein sturer Esel. Er meint es meistens gut, aber wenn es um Rose geht ... Am liebsten würde er sie in Watte packen und in ein Kloster stecken. Es ist vollkommen egal, ob du ein Malfoy bist oder Prince William persönlich wärst – Ron Weasley würde die gleichen Sprüche bringen!"

Scorpius nickte müde. Seine Blicke trafen sich mit denen von Rose. Sie musterte ihn kurz, dann sagte sie etwas zu ihrem Vater und kam zu ihm.

„Du siehst fertig aus. Willst du Heim?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber lass uns eine ruhige Ecke suchen. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin einen Marathon gelaufen." Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und führte ihn ein Stückchen weiter in den Garten hinein. Mit einem Auge auf ihren Vater wählte sie eine Bank, die zwar weit genug weg von dem Trubel der Party war, aber immer noch im Blickfeld der Gäste.

Dort saßen sie und schauten schweigend dem Feuerwerk zu. Rose lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Automatisch umschlang Scorpius ihre Schulter mit seinem Arm. Er musste lächeln. „Schon wieder eine romantische Umgebung?" Er hörte Rose lachen. Scorpius zog sie näher an sich und legte seine Wange auf ihren Kopf. Er genoss ihre Nähe und Wärme.

„Ich mache an Sylvester immer eine Rekapitulation des Vorjahres." erklärte Rose in die Stille hinein. Scorpius legte auch den anderen Arm um sie. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust zu reden. „Hmm, und wie war dein letztes Jahr?" fragte er, mehr um höflich zu sein.

Sie rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. „Aufregend ... Schön ... Aufregend." Er musste lachen. „Ich hatte eine ausführlichere Rekapitulation erwartet." Rose drehte sich ein wenig in seinen Armen. „Heute nicht mehr. Wie war dein letztes Jahr?"

Scorpius überlegte kurz. „Schrecklich … noch schrecklicher … gut … schrecklich … gut … aufregend … schön." Rose bewegte sich wieder. Sie schien nicht zufrieden mit der Nähe. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, sie wolle in ihn hineinkriechen. Vielleicht war ihr kalt? Scorpius zog sie kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. Sie roch gut. Und ihre Haut an dieser Stelle war warm und weich. „Definitiv schön." flüsterte er dabei.

Sie gab einen kleinen Laut von sich. Fast wie das Schnurren seines Katers. So ineinander verschlungen blieben sie eine Weile sitzen. Das Feuerwerk war schon längst verglommen, als Rose sich etwas von ihm löste.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten reingehen. Ich bin fast eingeschlafen." Sie blinzelte ihn müde an. Sanft strich er ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange. „Vielleicht sollten wir gehen. Dann kannst du im Bett schlafen." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Ihre Pupillen waren so groß, dass es aussah, als hätte sie schwarze Augen. Scorpius konnte sich nicht von ihnen lösen.

„Nein. Ich möchte noch ein wenig bleiben. Außer, du möchtest gehen." Stumm schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Er wollte die Zeit mit ihr nicht freiwillig verkürzen. Zögernd löste sich Rose ganz von ihm und stand auf. Auch Scorpius stand auf. Die Bewegung brachte sie wieder in unmittelbare Nähe. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Der Kuss war süß, träge und voller Sehnsucht.

Als er seinen Kopf wieder hob, konnte er einen Wirbelwind von Gefühlen in ihren Augen sehen. Scorpius legte den Arm um sie. „Laß' uns reingehen!"


	13. 7 Schuljahr  3 Januar

Siebtes Jahr – 3. Januar

An Sylvester hatten sie noch ein wenig getanzt und sich mit James und Al amüsiert. Zum Abschied hatte Rose ihn nach draußen gebracht. Da ihr Vater neben ihnen gestanden hatte, gab ihm Rose einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann war er nach Hause appariert.

Seither hatte Scorpius den Abend tausend Mal Revue passieren lassen. Trotzdem hatte er keine Ahnung, wo sie jetzt standen. Am Ende kam er zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich durch die Stimmung und den Alkohol hatte mitreißen lassen.

Und dann kamen dringlichere Dinge auf ihn zu. Der 3. Januar kam näher. Und je näher er rückte, um so angespannter wurde Scorpius.

Ald der Tag endlich anbrach, war Scorpius so nervös, dass er hätte schreien können. Er lief im Haus herum und schaltete in allen Räumen das magische Radio an. Sein Vater beobachtete ihn dabei mißtrauisch.

Als Scorpius im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters das Radio ausschaltete, nachdem die Nachrichten geendet hatten, stellte ihn Draco Malfoy zur Rede.

„Scorpius! Was ist los? Du rennst herum, als würdest du auf etwas warten!" Sein Vater fixierte ihn mit kalten Augen. Scorpius kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. „Nichts ist los!" Aber sein Vater gab sich mit der halbherzigen Antwort nicht zufrieden.

„Nimmst du wieder Drogen?" Scorpius sah ihn verwirrt an. Mit gefurchter Stirn erklärte er: „Nein! Wie kommst du darauf?" Er wollte schon an seinem Vater aus dem Zimmer laufen, aber dieser hielt ihn zurück. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung! Ich lass' mich nicht von dir an der Nase herumführen. Was ist los?"

Scorpius seufzte. „Ich habe Alfred Avery getroffen und er hat mich gewarnt, heute an öffentliche Orte zu gehen." Sein Vater kniff die Augen zusammen. Er sah gefährlich aus. Aprubt ließ er Scorpius los und richtete sich auf.

„Und du hast niemandem davon erzählt?" seine Stimme klang distanziert. Scorpius richtete sich ebenfalls zur vollen Größe auf. „Doch Vater, das habe ich. Ich habe es dem Leiter des Aurorenbüros persönlich erzählt. Aber er wusste es schon."

Draco Malfoy sah seinen Sohn erstaunt an. „Und wieso erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?" Scorpius hielt sich sehr gerade. „Weil du nichts hättest tun können und mir nur Vorwürfe gemacht hättest mit den falschen Leuten in Kontakt zu sein!"

Sein Vater sah plötzlich sehr alt aus. Er drehte sich um und ließ sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen. Er deutete Scorpius an, sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen.

„Scorpius, möchtest du mir nicht noch etwas mehr erzählen? Es verwirrt mich etwas, dass du plötzlich mit Rose Weasley zusammen bist. Aber das kann ich noch verstehen. Schließlich hat sie dir letzten Sommer sehr geholfen. Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, wo Avery in das Bild passt. Und warum er dich warnen würde."

Scorpius überlegte blitzschnell. Wie würde sein Vater auf die Wahrheit reagieren?

„Ich bin in Südamerika Alfred begegnet. Er hat mich zu einem Haus mitgenommen und dort habe ich gesehen, was diese 'Revolution' zum Ziel hat. Papa, sie experimentieren mit Muggeln. Das war ..." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und holte tief Luft. Dann lachte er trocken. „Nun, man könnte sagen, dass es mir die Augen geöffnet hat. Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich mit den Informationen machen sollte. Bis Al und Rose mich beschuldigten, mit den Anschlägen im September zu tun zu haben. Nach einigem Geschrei haben wir uns unterhalten. James Potter kam noch ins Spiel und so kam ich dazu, meine Informationen doch noch los zu werden. James schlug mir vor, weiter zu forschen und zu sehen, ob ich mehr in Erfahrung bringen kann. So wurde Rose zu meiner Freundin. Etwas, das van Zandt schon immer wollte. Er ist ziemlich versessen auf alles um die Potter-Weasley-Familie. Und Rose kann alles ohne Problem an James weiter reichen.

An Sylvester kam Potter senior dann dahinter. Er hat nicht mal versucht, uns das alles auszureden. Er hat mir Veritaserum verabreicht, um zu sehen, ob ich wirklich auf ihrer Seite stehe. Dann hat er mir versprochen, dass er mich schützen wird, so gut das geht."

Scorpius schaute bewußt auf die Schulter seines Vaters. Er wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Als er geendet hatte, breitete sich Schweigen aus.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hörte er seinen Vater mit erstickter Stimme sagen: „Ein Spion?"

Scorpius sah nun doch seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Er war aschfahl. „Papa?" Unsicher suchte er nach einem Zeichen im Gesicht seines Vaters. Aber dieser starrte ihn nur mit unbewegter Miene an.

Dann riß sein Vater sich von Scorpius Anblick los. Er stand auf, lief zu einer kleinen Truhe in der Ecke, öffnete sie und nahm ein Glas und eine Flasche heraus.

Scorpius sah beklommen, wie sein Vater sich mit zitternden Fingern ein Glas eingoss und es in einem Zug austrank. Dann goß er sich ein zweites Glas ein. Scorpius hatte noch nie gesehen, dass sein Vater sich Alkohol vor fünf Uhr nachmittags trank. Draco sah prüfend in das Glas, dann zu seinem Sohn. Schließlich entschloss er, sich zu dem Sessel zurückzukehren.

Sein Vater lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Sessel zurück. Dann öffnete er sie wieder. „Weißt du, auf was du dich da einlässt?"

Scorpius war nervös. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sein Vater reagieren würde, aber dieses Verhalten konnte er nicht einschätzen und es verunsicherte ihn.

„Avery und van Zandt erzählen mir nicht viel. Ich bin kein großer Spion, der alles zum Wanken bringt. Ich würde es nicht einmal spionieren nennen. Ich erzähle nur meiner Freundin, was ich so höre und sehe." versuchte er das Ganze herunterzuspielen.

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht viel über van Zandt und die anderen Köpfe der Organisation. Aber eines kann ich dir sagen, diese Leute werden keinen Unterschied machen, ob du ihren Feinden die Schuhgröße des Anführers oder seine Privatadresse nennst. Du wirst dich nicht herausreden können, dass du dich bei deiner Freundin verplappert hast."

Draco fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Und was ist mit uns? Hast du daran mal gedacht? Wenn dir etwas zustößt? Wenn sie sich an uns vergreifen, um sich an dir zu rächen? Wenn sie sich Rose vornehmen?"

Scorpius wurde schlecht. Natürlich hatte er nicht so weit gedacht. Wieso hatte er das nicht? Er kannte die Geschichte seines Vaters. Hatte er ihm nicht erzählt, wie Voldemort seine Eltern als Druckmittel gegen Draco genutzt hatte und umgekehrt. War nicht sogar Harry Potter dieser Art von Druck zum Opfer gefallen?

„Harry Potter hat gesagt, er hilft mir, wenn was schief geht." Er hörte sich an wie ein Kleinkind. Sein Vater seufzte. „Ich hoffe wirklich, er weiß was er tut!"

Gedankenverloren sah Draco auf den Teppich vor Scorpius Füßen. Lange saßen sie so da. Das schlechte Gefühl breitete sich von Scorpius Magen in seinen Körper aus. Er hätte das alles nie beginnen sollen! Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Sobald er Rose sah, musste er ihr sagen, dass er das alles beenden wollte. Und dann würde er Avery schreiben, dass er ihm die Freundschaft aufkündigte und …

„Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Erstaunt riß Scorpius die Augen auf. Sein Vater sah ihn ernst an. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Scorpius!" wiederholte er. „Du hast dich auf die richtige Seite gestellt!"

Scorpius sah etwas Verräterisches in den Augen seines Vaters glitzern. Hatte er etwa Tränen in den Augen? Abgehackt trank Draco sein Glas leer und stand auf. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wir sagen deiner Mutter nichts davon. Sie würde sich nur unnötig aufregen!"

Scorpius nickte. Verwirrung wäre eine Untertreibung für seinen Zustand.

In diesem Moment hörten sie seine Mutter in der Küche aufschreien. Beide Männer liefen rasch in das untere Geschoss des Hauses. Astoria Malfoy stand kreidebleich in der Küche. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihrem Mann und Sohn entgegen.

„Astoria, was ist? Hast du dich verletzt?" Immer noch mit großen Augen schüttelte sie stumm den Kopf. Dann machte sie das Radio lauter. Die Stimme eines aufgeregten Sprechers hallte durch den großen Raum.

„... hier sieht man nur Rauch und Schreie gellen aus allen Richtungen. Merlin, hier ist das pure Chaos ..." In diesem Moment hörte man eine laute Detonation. Ein zweiter Sprecher war zu hören: „Elphia? Elphia kannst du uns sagen, was los ist? Elphia?" Aber es war nur Rauschen zu hören. Dann wieder die zweite Stimme. „Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben die Verbindung zu unserem Reporter in Kingscross verloren. Dort ist vor einer halben Stunde ein Teil des Gleises 9 ¾ explodiert. Gerade haben wir eine zweite Explosion gehört. Wir versuchen, den Kontakt wieder herzustellen."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der sich die drei Malfoys bleich und erschrocken ansahen. Dann knackte das Radio wieder. „Bei allen Göttern! Uns hat gerade die Nachricht erreicht, dass in Dublin und Edinburgh ebenfalls Bomben in den magischen Bahnstationen explodiert sind. Unbestätigte Quellen erzählen außerdem von entschärften Bomben im Ministerium in London und bei Gringotts in der Winkelgasse. Meine Hexen und Zauberer, wir erleben gerade den schrecklichsten Tag der Geschichte seit dem Fall Voldemorts!"

Draco Malfoy trat an seine Frau und nahm sie in die Arme. Astoria klammerte sich an ihren Mann. Scorpius hörte sie leise sprechen. „Ich dachte, wir haben das alles hinter uns." Sein Vater wiegte sie leicht hin und her.

Als er seine Eltern so stehen sah, musste Scorpius an Rose denken. Natürlich war sie sicher zu Hause, schließlich hatte sie von der Gefahr gewusst. Aber ihr Vater, ihr Onkel und James waren sicher vor Ort im Dienst.

„Scorpius?" Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Vater sah ihn über den Kopf seiner Mutter an. „Schau, dass du Großmutter erreichst und Andromeda!" Scorpius nickte, lief zum Kamin, kniete sich hin und warf Flopulver in die Flammen.

Sein Großmutter ging nie allein in die Winkelgasse und war sicher das letzte Mal in Kingscross gewesen, als ihr Sohn noch zur Schule ging. Daher hatte Scorpius sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich zu versichern, dass sie zu Hause war. Nun ärgerte er sich. Wenn sie nun doch einmal alleine, oder mit Tante Andromeda einkaufen gegangen war?

„Oma? Oma!" Hektisch sah er sich im Wohnzimmer seiner Großmutter um. Die Tür ging auf und seine Großmutter trat herein. „Scorpius! Ist etwas passiert?" Alarmiert sah sie ihren Enkel an. „Es sind Anschläge auf magische Plätze in London und anderen Städten verübt worden. Irgendwas ist in Kingscross explodiert. Wir wollten nur sicher gehen ..."

Seine Großmutter war auf den Hocker vor dem Feuer gesunken, den sie immer zum Flonieren nutzte. Sie hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und sah ihn schockiert an.

Scorpius sah sich ihr blasses Gesicht an. „Ich komme rüber!" erklärte er dann entschlossen.

Er zog den Kopf aus den Flammen. Über die Schulter erklärte er seinen Eltern: „Ich gehe zu Oma. Von dort versuche ich, Andromeda zu erreichen."

Sein Vater war zu ihm getreten. „Gut! Ich versuche, meine Leute in der Firma zu kontaktieren." Sie sahen sich kurz ernst in die Augen. Scorpius machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er niemanden gewarnt hatte. Warum hatte er es nur niemandem erzählt?

Er apparierte in das Wohnzimmer seiner Großmutter. Sie hatte sich nicht bewegt und starrte immer noch in die nun leeren Flammen.

„Oma?" Scorpius kniete sich neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr sie auf. „Kingscross?" Panik erfasste Scorpius. Es musste einen Grund geben, warum seine Großmutter so betroffen war.

„Ja. Es kam im Radio. Was ist? Kennst du jemanden, der heute dort hin wollte?" Tränen standen nun in den Augen von Narcissa. „Anromeda hat mir erzählt … Teddy und Vic … sie wollten ihre Schwester ..."

Scorpius wurde es kalt, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. „Dominique?" Seine Großmutter sah zu ihm auf, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Kraftlos erzählte sie: „Sie wollte mit dem neuen Unterwasserzug zurück nach Frankreich."

Scorpius Gedanken rasten. Er musste versuchen Andromeda und Teddy zu erreichen. Das war alles seine Schuld! Warum hatte Potter nicht seine ganze Familie informiert? Wieso wussten die drei nichts von der Gefahr?

Erneut warf er Flopulver in den Kamin. Seine Großtante wusste vielleicht mehr. Aber an ihrem Kamin erhielt er keine Antwort. Er versuchte es bei Teddy, aber auch da hörte ihn niemand. Verzweifelt sah er auf seine aufgelöste Großmutter.

Kurzentschlossen kritzelte er eine Abwesenheitsnotiz auf eins der Pergamente beim Kamin, in der er erklärte, dass Narcissa bei ihrem Sohn zu erreichen sei. Er sprach den Zauber über das Pergament und warf es ins Feuer. So würde jeder, der seine Großmutter erreichen wollte wissen, dass es ihr gut ging.

Dann nahm er seine Großmutter in den Arm und apparierte mit ihr nach Hause. Sein Vater kniete vor dem Feuer und sprach hektisch mit jemandem, den Scorpius nicht erkennen konnte.

Seine Mutter stand in der Küchenzeile und kochte Tee. Erschrocken ließ sie die Tasse fallen, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, als Scorpius mit ihrer Schwiegermutter aus dem Nichts auftauchten.

Als Astoria den Zustand ihrer Schwiegermutter sah, ließ sie alles liegen und kam zu ihnen. Scorpius begann schon zu erklären, bevor sie die kurze Distanz überbrückt hatte. „Teddy und Victoire wollten Vics Schwester an den Bahnhof bringen, weil sie mit dem Unterwasserzug nach Frankreich zurück wollte. Ich kann weder Andromeda noch Teddy über das Flonetz errreichen!"

Wenn das möglich war, wurde seine Mutter noch blasser. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Scorpius, wie sein Vater sich bei seinen Worten abrupt zu ihm drehte.

Seine Großmutter, die er immer noch in seinen Armen hielt, begann zu schluchzen. Draco beendete das Flonat und kam zu ihnen. Astoria nahm Scorpius die weinende Frau aus den Armen und führte sie an einen Tisch. Dort sprach sie beruhigend auf die ältere Frau ein. Dabei warf sie verzweifelte Blicke zu ihrem Mann, die ihn aufforderten, etwas zu tun.

„Ich appariere zu Andromeda und dann zu Teddy. Vielleicht haben sie dich nur nicht gehört. Sobald ich etwas weiß, schicke ich meinen Patronus." Und damit war Draco Malfoy auch schon verschwunden.

Scorpius stand mitten im Zimmer und versuchte seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Es musste doch etwas geben, dass er tun konnte. Irgendetwas! Er fühle sich so nutzlos!

Rose! Vielleicht wusste sie mehr! Aber er kannte ihre Adresse nicht, konnte sie also nicht über das Flonetz erreichen. Wohl oder übel musste er den langsameren Weg über die Eulen nehmen. Aus geschäftlichen Gründen hielt sein Vater mehrere Eulen in einem Schlag im Garten. Die Nachbarn dachten, dass er Eulen züchtete, um sie auszuwildern.

Rasch lief Scorpius zu der Glasfront und öffnete die Schiebetür zur Terrasse. Als hätte sie ihn gehört, flog Hera, eine der Grauschleiereulen sofort zu ihm. Sie landete auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich mit der Eule um und riss eine der Schubladen in der Küche auf. Dort hatte seine Mutter immer Papier und Stifte. Hektisch kritzelte Scorpius eine Nachricht auf den Zettel und übergab ihn der Eule. „Beeil dich Hera und bring' mir eine Antwort!"

Die Eule schuhute gewichtig und flog dann durch die offene Tür. Scorpius schloss die Tür wieder. Dann fiel ihm die Stille auf.

„Hast du das Radio ausgemacht?" wandte er sich an seine Mutter. Diese sah von seiner Großmutter zu ihm. „Nein. Die Verbindung ist kurz, nachdem du zu Oma bist, abgebrochen." Ihre Stimme klang nun gefasst. „Bist du so nett und kochst uns Tee?" setzte sie hinzu.

Scorpius reparierte die zerbrochene Tasse und begann dann Tee zu kochen. Dabei schaute er alle paar Sekunden aus dem Fenster und hielt nach Hera Ausschau. Oder er blickte zum Kamin. Als er mit dem Tee fertig war, brachte er den Frauen jeweils eine Tasse. Dann begann er, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

Dabei drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis. Das war alles seine Schuld. Er hätte es seiner Großmutter erzählen sollen. Die hätte nicht viele Fragen gestellt. Aber nun waren Andromeda, Teddy, seine Frau und Dominique in Gefahr. Vielleicht lagen sie verletzt und blutend auf dem Bahnsteig. Vielleicht waren sie schon …. Nein! Daran würde er nicht denken.

Er sah Dominique wieder vor sich, wie sie versuchte, ihn zu testen. Mit dem verführerischen Lächeln und dem Augenaufschlag. Und wie froh sie gewesen war, dass es nicht funktioniert hatte.

Erschrocken schnellte Scorpius herum, als er hinter sich das typische Apparationsploppen hörte. Sein Vater stand wieder im Raum. Er sah sehr besorgt aus. „Ich habe weder bei Andromeda, noch bei Teddy jemand angetroffen."

Seine Großmutter begann wieder zu weinen. Scorpius stand wie betäubt da.

Draco schritt zu den Frauen. Beruhigend rieb er seiner Mutter den Rücken. „Mama, das sagt noch gar nichts. Wer weiß, wo die drei sind. Vielleicht sind sie nur bei Bekannten. Andromeda ist doch um die Feiertage immer unterwegs."

Scorpius lief wieder zum Fenster. Konnte sich diese verflixte Eule nicht beeilen?

Mit einem lauten Krächzen meldete sich das Radio zurück. „Das Ministerium für Zauberei und Magie hat folgende Bekanntmachung erlassen: mit sofortiger Wirkung gilt der Ausnahmezustand. Apparieren ist strengstens untersagt! Jegliche Form von Zaubern ist auf alltägliche Zauber beschränkt. Alle Auroren werden sofort zurück in die Einsatzzentrale beordert. Anweisungen von Auroren ist absolut Folge zu leisten! Wiedersetzen sie sich den Anweisungen, kann das schwere Folgen haben. Wir wiederholen: es gilt ab sofort der Ausnahmezustand!"

Die Ansage wurde immer und immer wieder wiederholt, bis seine Mutter das Radio mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ausschaltete. Die vier Malfoys sahen sich mit blankem Entsetzen an.

Erst ein erneutes Schluchzen von Narcissa riß sie alle aus ihrem Bann. Draco setzt sich neben seine Mutter und nahm sie in den Arm, während Astoria ihre Hand hielt. Scorpius lief wieder an die Glasfront zum Garten und starrte in den Himmel.

Endlich erkannte er einen Punkt über dem Wald, der sich als Hera entpuppte. Scorpius riss die Tür auf und lief dem Vogel einige Schritte entgegen. Hera ließ sich atemlos auf einer Lehne eines der Gartenstühle nieder. Ungeduldig zerrte Scorpius an der Nachricht an ihrem Bein. Die grobe Behandlung war Hera nicht gewohnt und daher hackte sie in seinen Finger.

Scorpius saugte an seinem blutenden Finger, während er den Brief einhändig entrollte.

„Scorpius,

Andromeda, Teddy und Victoire sind bei uns im Fuchsbau. ..."

Mehr hatte er nicht gelesen, als er zurück in das Haus rannte. „Sie sind in Sicherheit. Sie sind bei Rose Großeltern!" rief er erleichtert.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Erleichterung um sich griff. Sein Vater war der erste, der sich gefasst hatte. „Hat sie noch mehr geschrieben?" Scorpius überflog den Brief in seiner Hand.

„Ihr Vater, Onkel und Cousin sind im Einsatz und mehr wissen sie auch nicht. Heute Morgen hat Harry Potter wohl die gesamte Familie inklusive Teddy und Andromeda in das Haus von Roses Großeltern geschafft. Und seitdem warten sie dort auf Neuigkeiten." fasste er den Brief zusammen.

Sein Vater stand auf und machte sich in der Küche zu schaffen. Scorpius schritt zu einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und ließ scih erleichtert hineinsinken.

„Scorpius! Du blutest ja!" Seine Mutter war erschrocken aufgesprungen. Verwirrt sah Scorpius auf seinen Finger, der immer noch blutete. Vor ihm auf dem Teppich sah er hellrote Sprenkel.

„Hera hat mir in den Finger gehackt." erklärte er. Seine Mutter war zu ihm getreten und besah sich seine Hand. „Hera? Sie ist doch immer so sanft. Was hast du gemacht? Ihr Bein ausgerissen?" Zerknirscht schaute Scorpius auf seinen Finger. Die Augen seiner Mutter wurden groß. „Oh!" war alles, was sie sagte. Dann heilte sie seinen Finger und säuberte den Boden.

Scorpius nahm sie wieder Rose Brief vor.

„Scorpius,

Andromeda, Teddy und Victoire sind bei uns im Fuchsbau.

Papa kam heute Morgen wieder von der Arbeit zurück. Er hat uns ein paar Sachen packen lassen und dann mussten wir alle in den Fuchsbau zu meinen Großeltern.

Al und Lily waren auch schon da. Papa und Onkel Harry haben dann alle Familienmitglieder zusammengetrommelt und ebenfalls hier abgeladen.

Dann haben Onkel Bill und George zusammen mit Fred und Opa die Bannzauber um das Grundstück verstärkt. Das alles ist wirklich erschreckend gewesen, aber bis dahin haben wir alle noch gedacht, das sind überflüssige Vorkehrungen.

Mama und Opa sind dann wieder ins Ministerium. Onkel Bill hat man nach Gringotts beordert. Und natürlich sind Papa, Onkel Harry und James auch ins Ministerium zurück.

Oma hatte die ganze Zeit das Radio an. Es war wie in diesen Muggel-Kriegsfilmen. Hast du mal einen gesehen? Na, jedenfalls war die Stimmung angespannt.

Und dann kam die Nachricht von den Explosionen in Kingscross. Und dann von einer Drohung gegen das Ministerium und Gringotts.

Es ist so schrecklich! Wir wissen nicht, ob es allen gut geht. Alle sitzen hier und starren vor sich hin. Oma wuselt in der Küche herum. Aber ich kann sehen, dass sie weint.

Gott, was bedeutet das alles? Ich habe schreckliche Angst, dass Papa oder Mama was passiert ist!

Und was bedeutet 'Ausnahmezustand'? Habt ihr das auch gehört? Oma sagt, dass das Flonetzwerk ausgeschaltet wurde. Und Onkel Charly meint, alle magischen Transportmittel sind gestoppt worden.

Ob wir übermorgen überhaupt zur Schule können?

Wie albern! Wen interessiert schon Schule? Hoffentlich ist niemandem was passiert!

Andromeda fragt, wie es ihrer Schwester geht.

Kannst du mir zurückschreiben? Ich werde hier noch verrückt, ohne Nachrichten und etwas zu tun. Einfach nur warten macht mich ganz … ich könnte die ganze Zeit nur schreien. Vor Wut, Frustration, was auch immer!

Fühl dich fest umarmt! Kuss,

Rose"

Scorpius las den Brief noch einige Male. Dann lief er zu dem Tisch, an dem immer noch seine Mutter mit seiner Großmutter saß. Die Stimmung war nun wesentlich entspannter. „Rose fragt, ob du Tante Andromeda was schreiben kannst. Sie macht sich ein wenig Sorgen." richtete er sich an seine Oma.

„Ich hole dir etwas zum Schreiben!" erklärte seine Mutter und lief schon zu der gleichen Schublade, die Scorpius zuvor benutzt hatte. Kurz darauf kam sie mit Papier und Stift zurück.

Seine Großmutter sah ausdruckslos auf die Schreibutensilien. „Ich kann mich nicht an das Muggelzeug gewöhnen. Ich mag meine Federn und die Konsistenz von Pergament." sagte sie dann, wie zu sich selbst. Trotzdem griff sie nach Papier und Stift.

Als sie ihren Brief faltete, nahm Scorpius sich den Stift. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er Rose schreiben sollte. Neuigkeiten gab es nicht.

„Liebe Rose,

bis wir deine Nachricht erhielten, herrschte hier auch blankes Entsetzen. Oma meinte, dass Teddy und Vic Dominique zum Bahnhof hatten bringen wollten. Und als wir auch noch Andromeda nirgends finden konnten, war das … ich kann das nicht in Worte fassen. Ich verstehe also, wie du dich gerade fühlst.

Im Radio hatten sie gesagt, dass man Bomben im Ministerium und bei Gringotts entschärft, hätte. Das heißt sicher, dass es deiner Mutter und deinem Onkel gut geht.

Meinst du, es waren wirklich 'Bomben'? So wie bei den Muggeln? Oder nur Langezeitexplosionszauber? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in magischen Orten Bomben gibt.

Ich bin nur froh, dass du in Sicherheit bist.

Die ganze Aufregung legt sich sicher schnell wieder. Und ich bin mir sicher, dein Onkel hat das alles im Griff!

Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr sagen oder erzählen, aber wir sitzen hier auch recht nutzlos herum."

Er wünschte sich, sie in den Arm nehmen zu können und zu halten. Scorpius selbst würde sich ruhiger fühlen, wenn sie um ihn wäre. Vielleicht ginge es ihr genauso?

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, das seine Mutter, einmal für ihn gemacht hatte. Damals war er sechs Jahre alt und ängstlich gewesen, weil er das erste Mal alleine wegfahren sollte. Seine Mutter hatte eine Decke mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass es sich anfühlte, als hielte sie ihn im Arm, wenn er die Decke um sich legte. Er lief schnell nach oben und nahm eine dünne Decke aus seinem Schrank. Mit der Decke in der Hand lief er wieder in das Wohnzimmer.

„Mama? Kannst du mir helfen?" Seine Mutter hatte versonnen aus dem Fenster gesehen. Nun kam sie zu ihm. Fragend sah sie auf die Decke in seiner Hand.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Zauber, den du auf die Decke gelegt hattest, als ich mit der Klasse für zwei Tage weggefahren bin?" Verwirrt sah sie erst die Decke, dann ihren errötenden Sohn an. Dann schien sie zu verstehen. „Für Rose?" Scorpius Gesicht wurde noch heißer als er nickte.

„Das ist ein schöner Gedanke!" Dann breitete sie die Decke aus. „Ich muss aber selber nachlesen. Ich habe das nur einmal gemacht." Sie lief zu einem Bücherregal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und kam kurz darauf mit einem dünnen Band zurück.

Sie zeigte Scorpius den Zauber und zusammen webten sie den Zauber in die Decke.

„Probierst du es aus?" nervös sah Scorpius seine Mutter an. Diese legte sich die Decke um die Schultern. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Es fühlt sich an, als hätte es geklappt!"

Scorpius rollte die Decke zusammen und stopfte sie in ein magisches Eulenpaket. Von außen hatte es die Größe, dass es eine Eule tragen konnte, aber Innen war es mit einem Erweiterungszauber belegt.

Dann beendete er den Brief an Rose.

„Mir ist gerade ein Gedanke gekommen. Ich schicke dir eine Decke, lege sie um deine Schultern. Ich hoffe, das hilft dir. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das persönlich machen.

Mach' dir nicht zu viele Sorgen!

Und schreibe zurück, sobald du mehr über deine Eltern weißt!

Kuss,

Scorpius"

Mit den zwei Briefen und dem Paket machte er sich auf die Suche nach einer der Eulen. Hera saß auf dem Eulenschlag und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Scorpius öffnete den Schlag und lockte eine der anderen Eulen heran. Hermes schwang sich kurz darauf mit dem Paket und den Briefen in die Lüfte.

Als Scorpius wieder eintrat, hatte seine Mutter begonnen zu kochen. Seine Großmutter schien ihr dabei zu helfen. Sein Vater war nirgendwo zu sehen. Scorpius schnappte sich ein Buch und versuchte zu lesen. Aber er konnte sich nicht auf die Worte konzentrieren.

Nach einer Stunde war Hermes mit Briefen für Scorpius und Andromeda zurück. Scorpius nahm sich den Brief und lief in sein Zimmer. Dort warf er sich auf das Bett und entfaltete ihn.

„Lieber Scorpius,

ich dachte erst, du willst mich veräppeln, als ich die Decke sah. Aber als ich sie umlegte … das ist das Schönste, was jemals jemand für mich getan hat. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie beruhigend es für mich ist, deine Arme um mich zu spüren. Ich wünschte nur, du wärest wirklich hier.

Al macht sich furchtbar über die Sache lustig, aber das ist mir egal!

Mama hat ihren Patronus geschickt und Onkel Bill eine Eule. Aber wir haben immer noch nichts von Papa, James oder Onkel Harry gehört.

Onkel Charly sagt, das sei normal und würde gar nichts bedeuten. Aber trotzdem …

Mir ist jetzt auch etwas eingefallen! Siehst du den Kuss? Berühre ihn mit deinen Lippen.

Ich weiß, du wirst dir albern vorkommen, aber ich verspreche, dass es sich lohnt!

Alles Liebe,

Rose"

Zweifelnd sah Scorpius auf den Lippenstiftabdruck von Rose Mund am unteren Rand des Briefes. Und ob er sich albern vorkam! Zögernd berührte er das Papier mit seinem Mund. Und spürte plötzlich, Roses Lippen auf seinen!

Erschrocken ließ er das Papier fallen. Das war ein unglaublicher Zauber. Es hatte sich echt angefühlt. Nicht so intensiv, aber definitiv wie Rose. Er hoffte nur, es war kein Einmalzauber, denn dann hätte er ihn wirklich vergeudet. Aber auch beim zweiten Mal fühlte er Rose Lippen.

Sehnsucht durchzog ihn. Sie war das unglaublichste Mädchen, das er kannte.

„Scorpius! Komm' runter! Sie bringen neue Nachrichten!" Die Stimme seines Vaters hallte die Treppe hinauf. Scorpius schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und lief ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Seine Eltern saßen lauschend auf dem Sofa, während seine Großmutter in einem Sessel saß und unbeteiligt vor sich hinstarrte. Scorpius war sich nicht sicher, ob sie etwas von dem Sprecher hörte.

„... in Dublin. Es besteht Nachrichtensperre bei den einzelnen Abteilungen und Ministerien. Trotzdem gibt es Gerüchte. Angeblich soll die Bewegung 'Magische Revolution' hinter den Angriffen stecken. Ihr werden auch die Aktionen im vergangenen Herbst zugeschrieben, bei denen mehrere Häuserwände beschmiert und einige Muggel zu Schaden gekommen waren.

Gerade erhalten wir neue Nachrichten aus dem Ministerium." Undeutliche Gespräche und Papiergeraschel waren zu hören.

„Das Minsiterium hat für die nächsten 24 Stunden eine Ausgangssperre verhängt. Ich wieder hole noch einmal: es besteht bis vorraussichtlich morgen Mittag um 14 Uhr eine landesweite Ausgangssperre für jede Hexe und jeden Zauberer. Wer dennoch außerhalb seines Hauses angetroffen wird, wird von den Auroren ohne Warnung festgenommen. Ich wiederhole: es besteht bis vorraussichtlich morgen Mittag um 14 Uhr eine landesweite Ausgangssperre für jede Hexe und jeden Zauberer. Wer dennoch außerhalb seines Hauses angetroffen wird, wird von den Auroren ohne Warnung festgenommen."

Sein Vater stellte das Radio mit seinem Zauberstab leiser. Scorpius blickte fragend in die Runde. „Was haben sie vorher gesagt?"

Sein Vater stand seufzend auf. „Nicht viel. Nichts ist gesichert, es gibt keine offiziellen Nachrichten oder Stellungnahmen. Sie haben wohl ihren Reporter von Kingscross wieder kontaktieren können. Der hatte etwas von mehreren Toten und vielen Schwerverletzten erzählt und das die Station im Chaos versinkt. Wohlgemerkt nur auf der magischen Seite. Die Muggel sind scheinbar vollkommen unbehelligt geblieben."

Scorpius lehnte sich an den Kamin. Das war alles so schwer zu fassen. Gestern war alles noch normal und plötzlich gab es Ausgangssperren und Ausnahmezustand.

Seine Mutter stand auf. „Lasst uns Essen."

Das Essen war eine stille Angelegenheit. Alle schoben das Essen mehr auf dem Teller herum, als das sie wirklich aßen. Scorpius half seiner Mutter danach beim Abwasch, den sie auf Muggelart machten. So verging die Zeit schneller. Danach saßen sie wieder stumm im Wohnzimmer. Von Zeit zu Zeit stellte Draco das Radio lauter, aber es kamen keine neuen Nachrichten.

Gegen kurz vor elf, kam eine unbekannte Eule angeflogen. Astoria öffnete die Glastür und ließ das Tier herein. Es flog direkt zu Scorpius und ließ seinen Brief in dessen Schoß fallen.

„Lieber Scorpius,

ich wollte dir nur kurz Bescheid sagen, dass wir Nachricht von Papa, James und Onkel Harry haben. Allen geht es gut. Sie sind nur schrecklich beschäftigt. Onkel Bill ist wieder hier und meine Mutter hat auch kurz vorbeigeschaut, um etwas zu schlafen. Sie ist aber schon wieder im Ministerium.

Kuss,

Rose"

Als er von seinem Brief aufsah, blickte er in das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Großmutter. „Ich mag Rose sehr. Sie ist ein nettes, wohlerzogenes Mädchen." Scorpius bekam heiße Wangen. „Ich mag sie auch." Dann zwinkerte er seiner Großmutter zu. „Ich denke, ich behalte sie!" Seine Großmutter lachte trocken.

Scorpius holte sich ein letztes Mal Papier und Stift für den Tag.

„Liebe Rose,

es beruhigt mich zu wissen, dass du dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchst!

Ich werde jetzt versuchen zu schlafen. Aber ich denke, das wird heute Nacht nicht einfach sein. Es ist alles so merkwürdig. Vorgestern haben wir noch getanzt und heute dürfen wir das Haus nicht verlassen. Ich hoffe, wir haben bald wieder Normalität!

Schlaf gut und träume etwas Schönes!

Kuss,

S."

Er rief die Eule zu sich und übergab ihr den Brief. Dann sagte er allen 'Gute Nacht' und machte sich bettfertig. Als er dann in seinem dunklen Zimmer lag, fühlte er sich körperlich vollkommen zerschlagen, aber sein Gehirn raste immer noch. Er hatte das Gefühl sein ganzer Körper vibriere durch seine Energie oder Müdigkeit. Scorpius holte Roses Brief noch einmal hervor und drückte ihn an seine Lippen.

Er würde sie behalten, hatte er seiner Großmutter gesagt. Wenn es nur an ihm lag, wäre das kein Problem. Aber wo stand er wirklich mit ihr?

Scorpius wälzte sich noch lange, bevor er endlich in wirre Träume glitt.

ooo

Die Stimmung im Hause Malfoy war am nächsten Morgen immer noch angespannt. Als Scorpius noch im Morgengrauen ins Erdgeschoss lief, um sich in der Küche einen Tee zu machen, saß sein Vater bereits am Eßtisch und hörte Radio.

Scorpius machte sich Tee und setzte sich dann zu ihm. „Gibt es was Neues?" Sein Vater sah aus, als hätte er in der Nacht nicht eine Minute geschlafen.

„Nein, nichts Neues. Immer die gleichen Durchsagen." Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Scorpius, bist du dir sicher, dass du das Richtige machst?" Scorpius sah erstaunt zu seinem Vater. Natürlich wusste er, was sein Vater meinte. Aber hatte dieser gestern nicht noch gesagt, er sei stolz auf ihn?

Sein Vater sah wohl seine Verwirrung. „Schau dir an, was diese Leute imstande sind zu tun! Willst du dich da ernsthaft einmischen?" Scorpius verzog den Mund. Bitter sagte er: „Ich bin da reingemischt worden. Ich habe mich da nicht freiwillig gemeldet!"

Skeptisch musterte sein Vater ihn. „Aber an irgendeinem Punkt musst du dich positiv geäußert haben." Scorpius trank einen Schluck Tee. Sein Vater hatte recht. Wann hatte er den Fehler gemacht? Damals als er zu Alfreds Gruppe ging? Leo und John hatten das Problem nicht. Das hatte nur er.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht! Alfred hat mich von Anfang an anders behandelt, als die anderen. Er hat mich als Ebenbürtigen behandelt, obwohl ich jünger war. Und keiner hat das je infrage gestellt. Er hat sicher gedacht, dass ich so eine Art Nachfolger in seiner kleinen Gruppe werde. Aber dazu kam es dann doch nicht. Da war ich zu sehr mit mir beschäftigt."

Scorpius ließ den Kopf über seine Tasse sinken. Leiser setzte er hinzu: „Das war vielleicht auch besser so. Sonst wäre ich gestern vielleicht richtig dabei gewesen." Dann schaute er wieder zu seinem Vater auf. „Ich habe versucht, da raus zu kommen. Aber die haben mich nicht gelassen. Ich habe immer wieder Briefe von Alfred und van Zandt erhalten. Die wußten Sachen über mich, die sie eigentlich nicht wissen konnten. Das hat mir Angst gemacht. Und dann ist Alfred plötzlich in Südamerika aufgetaucht. James meint, das sei zu passend, um ein Zufall zu sein. Die wollen mich unbedingt dabei haben."

Nachdenklich sah sein Vater an ihm vorbei in den Garten. Als er scheinbar zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war, sah er seinem Sohn wieder ins Gesicht. „Es ist der Name und was sich damit verbindet. In den reaktionären Gruppen gilt der Name Malfoy noch etwas. Sie bewundern meinen Vater und Großvater. Und in gewissen Maße wohl auch mich." Die letzten Worte hatte er bitter hervorgestoßen.

„Und du bist intelligent. Außerdem hast du Schwierigkeiten in der Schule gehabt, aufgrund deiner Familienvergangenheit. Das ist sicher eine attraktive Mischung für sie. Sie haben leichte Beute gewittert und wahrscheinlich große Pläne mit dir. Du könntest nach der Schule Avery unterstützen, Anhänger zu finden. Im Gegensatz zu ihm würdest du sicher mehr finden, die dir folgen!"

So weit hatte Scorpius nie gedacht. Er war zu sehr mit der Gegenwart beschäftigt gewesen. Aber er konnte den Gedankengängen seines Vaters leicht folgen.

Dieser fuhr fort: „Sie werden öffentliche Gallleonfiguren benötigen. Lakaien, die die Drecksarbeit machen findet man einfach. Sie haben sicher nicht lange suchen müssen, um jemanden zu finden, der die Anschläge gestern vorbereitet und ausübt. Es gibt genug unzufriedene in der magischen Bevölkerung. Aber vernünftige Leute, die eine Rede halten können, Menschen beeinflussen und führen – die sind schwerer zu finden.

Damals war es das Gleiche. Wer wäre schon den Carrows gefolgt? Die waren unsympathisch und einfach nur krank. Aber mein Vater war gebildet und konnte sich gut ausdrücken. Er war jemand, dem man vertrauen konnte. Das war seine Rolle in Voldemorts Plan.

Selbst als Vater ins Gefängnis musste, war er immer noch der Kultivierte. Man hätte ihn nach einem Sieg Voldemorts sicher wieder rehabilitiert."

Sein Vater sah wieder in den Garten. Scorpius konnte zum ersten Mal deutlich sehen, wie alt sein Vater war und das er kein leichtes Leben gehabt hatte. Die Falten um seine Augen und am Mund gruben sich tief ein. Scorpius hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was seine Entscheidungen für seine Familie bedeuteten.

„Papa?" Er beugte sich etwas vor und griff nach dem Handgelenk seines Vaters. Sein Vater sah ihn unbewegt an. „Es tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst. Ich wollte doch nur das Richtige machen. Und da ich scheinbar aus dem Ganzen nicht rauskomme, wollte ich das Beste daraus machen. Ich werde aber vorsichtig sein und ich werde mich am Rand des Geschehens halten. Schau, ich werde eine Ausbildung bei Gringotts machen und da habe ich nicht viel Zeit. Ich werde keine öffentlichen Reden halten, oder so."

Sein Vater lächelte müde. „Scorpius, ich weiß, dass du das Richtige machen möchtest. Ich habe nur Angst. Ich bin nicht so mutig wie du. Ich war es damals nicht, als ich angeboten bekommen habe, die Seiten zu wechseln und ich bin es heute nicht. Ich möchte nur meine ganze Familie in Sicherheit wissen. Ich habe mich jahrelang aus der ganzen magischen Gesellschaft herausgehalten, um diese Dinge zu verhindern. Und nun scheint alles, um sonst gewesen zu sein!"

Draco straffte seine Schultern. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dich nicht unterstützen werde! Ich werde dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich habe es dir gesagt: Ich bin stolz auf dich! Du bist der erste Malfoy seit Generationen, der sich auf die richtige Seite stellt!"

Scorpius grinste. „Nur weil ich mich van Zandt nicht anschließe und für Potter Informationen besorge, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht doch die eine oder andere Meinung mit der neuen Bewegung teile. Ich bin also noch nicht ganz verloren für die dunklen Mächte!" ernster fügte er hinzu: „Ich kann nur die Wege nicht teilen, die van Zandt einschlägt!"

Draco grinste seinen Sohn an. „So? Also sind wir reinblütigen Zauberer doch das Beste, dass die Evolution hervorgebracht hat?" Scorpius nickte ebenfalls wieder grinsend. „Wir sind in der natürlichen Ordnung die Herrscher der Welt!"

„Na, da bin ich aber froh, dass ihr zwei euch da so einig seit!" ertönte hinter ihnen die Stimme von Astoria. „Oh, komm' schon Astoria! Du darfst ja mitherrschen. Du kannst dich um das modische Diktat kümmern!" Draco sah sie frech an. Sie trat zu ihnen. „Wisst ihr, ich diktiere euch was ganz anderes: Setzt euch in Bewegung und macht Frühstück!"

Draco erhob sich, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und erklärte: „Die wahren Diktatoren dieser Welt sind immer Frauen gewesen! Sie machen das bloß nicht so öffentlich!" Astoria schob ihn Richtung Küchenzeile und erklärte: „Ja, weil wir nicht so ein Potenzproblem haben, das wir mit öffentlich dargestellter Macht überspielen müssen!" Draco sah sie gespielt empört an. „Potenzproblem?"

Scorpius mischte sich nun doch ein. „Ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr dieses Gespräch nicht vor eurem Sohn weiter führen würdet!" Seine Eltern drehten sich grinsend zu ihm um. Seine Mutter fragte in einem Ton, den sie das letzte Mal angeschlagen hatte, als er vier war. „OH, Schätzchen, möchtest du keinen kleinen Bruder mehr?"

Scopius verdrehte die Augen. „Ich geh' duschen!" erklärte er und stand auf.

ooo

Als er eine halbe Stunde später wieder am Esstisch saß, war auch seine Großmutter anwesend. Das Frühstück verlief weitestgehend schweigsam. Beim Abwasch krächzte das Radio.

„Das Ministerium hat uns gerade folgende Informationen übermittelt. Gestern um 11:17h detonierte eine Bombe in Kingscross am Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Zeitgleich detonierten Bomben in Dublin und Edinburgh an den dortigen magischen Bahngleisen. In London gab es nach bisherigen Angaben 13 Tote und 90 Schwerverletzte, von denen einige noch in Lebensgefahr schweben. In Dublin wurden 3 Menschen getötet und 17 Verletzte, in Edinburgh gab es nur einen Verletzten, da dort an diesem Tag ein Schneechaos herrschte und daher alle Verkehrsmittel stillgelegt waren.

Wer von Angehörigen und Freunden weiß, das sie am gestrigen Tag zu dieser Uhrzeit an den Bahnhöfen waren, wird gebeten, sich bei der Aurorenzentrale zu melden. Einige der Opfer sind noch nicht identifiziert. Das Ministerium hat hierfür eine eigene Flolinie eingerichtet. Rufen sie 'Rubinrot' um mit den Behörden in Verbindung zu kommen.

Des weiteren hat das Ministerium bestätigt, dass in Gringotts und im Ministerium weitere Bomben gefunden und entschärft wurden. Sie hätten zur gleichen Zeit detonieren sollen, wie die an den Bahnhöfen. Wieso diese Bomben gefunden und entschärft werden konnten und die an den Bahnhöfen nicht, wurde uns nicht mitgeteilt.

Es hat sich eindeutig bei den Detonationen um Bomben gehandelt, nicht um Zauber oder Tränke. Es handelt sich hierbei um Muggelwaffen, die sehr verheerende Wirkung haben, wenn sie explodieren. Wie diese Muggelwaffen in die magischen Gebiete kommen konnten, wurde uns nicht mitgeteilt.

Sobald wir weitere Neuigkeiten erhalten, melden wir uns wieder bei ihnen.

Wir wiederholen noch einmal die letzten Nachrichten:

Das Ministerium hat uns gerade folgende Informationen übermittelt. Gestern um 13:17h detonierte eine Bombe in Kingscross ..."

Draco machte das Radio wieder leiser. „Bomben? Wie kommt denn jemand an Bomben?" Astoria sah verwirrt aus. Draco lachte freudlos. „Weißt du noch, was Stephen neulich erzählt hat? Dass man im Internet die Bauanleitung für alles erhält? Das ist doch das Problem, das die Muggel seit Jahren haben. Terroristen erhalten einfach Informationen über Waffen. Und jeder Zehnjährige kann zum Terroristen werden, wenn er nur das nötige Geschick hat. Wieso sollten Zauberer nicht die gleichen Wege nutzen?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil kaum jemand so lebt, wie wir! Weil selbst in der Schule kaum jemand weiß, wie man einen Computer bedient, geschweige denn eine Ahnung hat, was das Internet ist. Nur die Muggelgeborenen wissen das alles." Seine Stimme verlor sich.

„Oh! ... Das ist genau das, was sie wollen. Alles weißt auf Muggelgeborene hin." Sein Vater nickte ihm grimmig zu.

ooo

Die nächsten Nachrichten kamen um 15 Uhr. Der Ausnahmezustand wurde aufgehoben, man durfte wieder auf die Straße und Zaubern war nun auch wieder im größeren Rahmen erlaubt. Das Flonetzwerk war wieder betriebsbereit, apparieren aber weiterhin untersagt.

Scorpius Vater flote sofort in seine Firma. Er wollte vor Ort sehen, wie viel Schaden durch den Tag Ausfall entstanden ist. Einige der Tränke waren sicher überreif, andere hochpotenziert. Es würde Tage dauern das alles wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Auch seine Großmutter wollte wieder nach Hause. Sie nahm allerdings die Straße, da sie noch bei einer Freundin vorbeischauen wollte. Kaum waren beide gegangen, flog eine Eule mit einer Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten durch die geöffnete Tür zum Garten.

Seine Mutter breitete die Zeitung sofort vor sich auf dem Esstisch aus. Scorpius setze sich neben sie und gemeinsam begannen sie zu lesen. Viel Neues gab es nicht. Spekulationen und verworrene Zeugenaussagen von den Explosionen oder aus St. Mungos.

Auf der zweiten Seite gab es jedoch ein Interview, das Scorpius ins Auge fiel.

_Auf dem europäischen Kontinent, genauer gesagt in Deutschland traf unser Korrespondent Hamish Sloggers auf Alfred Avery, seines Zeichen Parteisprecher der neuen Gruppierung 'Magische Revolution'. Die 'Magische Revolution' wurde erst kurz vor Weihnachten von einem eingetragenen Verein mit engagierten Mitgliedern zur politischen Partei erhoben._

_Herr Avery weilt in Deutschland, um seine Hochzeit mit Helga von Hohenstein, der Tochter eines der ältesten deutschen magischen Geschlechter vorzubereiten._

_Er zeigte sich schockiert und alarmiert von den schrecklichen Angriffen. Konfrontiert mit den Gerüchten, dass seine Partei hinter den Anschlägen stünde, antwortete er uns: „Ich bin auf das Tiefste betroffen, von solchen Vorwürfen! Wir wollen die Welt ändern – aber mit politischen, demokratischen Mitteln. Es hat bereits genug Gewalt und Tod in der Vergangenheit gegeben. Was unser Land braucht, sind starke Richtlinien und Führer, die sie durchsetzen. Keinen weiteren Bürgerkrieg! Scheinbar ist das Ministerium überfordert. Wenn es solche Attentate nicht verhindern kann, wenn es uns nicht vor einfachen Muggeln schützen kann, dann ist es an der Zeit für einen politischen Wechsel!"_

_Wir sind uns sicher, dass wir von Herrn Avery und seiner Partei in Zukunft noch viel hören werden!_

Seine Mutter hatte den Artikel auch gelesen. „Dein Vater macht sich Sorgen um diese Gruppierung. War Avery nicht dein Freund in der Schule?" Scorpius nickte. „Ich bin zu der Hochzeit eingeladen. Ich wollte euch noch Bescheid sagen, habe das aber in der Aufregung vergessen. Ich bin am letzten Januarwochenende in Deutschland. Ich verpasse keinen Unterricht und Rose kommt auch mit."

Sein Mutter sah ihn prüfend an. „Und das soll mich beruhigen? Dass Rose mitkommt?" sie lächelte, als Scorpius verlegen auf die Zeitung blickte. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es ratsam ist, in den nächsten Wochen zu verreisen. Und wenn Avery wirklich mit den Anschlägen in Verbindung gebracht wird, dann ist mir bei der Sache gar nicht wohl."

Scorpius faltete die Zeitung zusammen. „Er kann es schlecht gewesen sein, wenn er in Deutschland ist." seine Mutter sah ihn vielsagend an. „Von mir aus ist er nur ein Hintermann – was fast noch schlimmer ist, als wenn er es selbst getan hätte. Trotzdem Scorpius... ich weiß nicht!"

Scorpius überlegte kurz, ob er seiner Mutter alles erzählen sollte. Aber sein Vater hatte ihn gebeten, es ihr nicht zu sagen. Er seufzte. „Mama, es ist eine Hochzeit! Wir bekommen ein Zimmer in einem Nobelhotel gezahlt, wir können etwas von Deutschland sehen. Alfred weiß, dass ich mich politisch nicht engagieren werde. Erst recht nicht, wenn Rose dabei ist. Außerdem bin ich schon lange 17 und kann alleine entscheiden!"

Seine Mutter sah ihn verletzt an. „Ich weiß, dass wir dir offiziell nichts mehr sagen können. Aber ich habe gehofft, du würdest im Zweifelsfall unseren Rat berücksichtigen." Scorpius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte seine Mutter nicht verletzten wollen.

Müde strich Astoria sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Bist du sicher, dass Rose noch mitkommt? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihre Eltern jetzt auch anderer Meinung sind." Sie hob die Hand, um ihn von einer Antwort abzuhalten. „Und ja – mir ist bewusst, dass Rose sicher auch 17 ist."

Scorpius lachte. „Ok – wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss? Wenn Rose gehen darf, dann gehen wir. Schließlich sind ihre Eltern näher an der Informationsquelle, was die Anschläge betrifft. Wenn ihre Eltern etwas dagegen haben, bleiben wir beide in der Schule!"

Astoria schien erleichtert. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Und wer weiß, wann ihr wieder zur Schule kommt."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, klopfte ein großer Waldkauz an die Scheibe. Astoria ließ ihn ein und er landete vor Scorpius auf dem Eßtisch. Scorpius nahm ihm den Brief ab, während Astoria dem Tier ein Stück Brot gab. Der Kauz schaute sich noch einmal erhaben um, dann flog er wieder davon.

Der Brief kam aus Hogwarts und beinhaltet einen genauen Zeitpunkt an dem Scorpius am kommenden Tag per Flonetzwerk in die Schule zurückkehren sollte.

Astoria hatte über Scorpius Schulter gelesen. „Langsam scheint Alltag einzukehren." Scorpius nickte. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, das Routine in der nächsten Zeit nicht einkehren würde.


	14. 7 SChuljahr  Alfreds Hochzeit

Siebtes Schuljahr – Alfreds Hochzeit

Scorpius flote zum exakten Zeitpunkt nach Hogwarts. Seinen Vater hatte er nur noch kurz am Abend zuvor gesehen. Es waren mehrere Kessel explodiert, da sie unbeaufsichtigt vor sich hingekocht hatten. Dadurch waren mehrere Kettenreaktionen entstanden. Draco Malfoy hatte seine gesamte Belegschaft zusammengetrommelt und sogar seine Sekretärin, die ältliche Miss Libby räumte, putze und kochte neue Tränke.

Nach Hogwarts zu floen, war kein angenehmes Reisen. Scorpius zog es vor, einen ganzen Tag im Zug zu sitzen, anstelle sich knapp eine Stunde im Kreis zu drehen. Zwar waren die Langstrecken-Flo-Reisen nicht so schnelldrehig und nach einer bestimmten Anzahl Drehungen in eine Richtung wurde die Richtung gewechselt, aber trotzdem war das nichts für seinen Magen.

Als er in einem Nebenzimmer der großen Halle aus dem Kamin kletterte, hätte er sich am liebsten Übergeben. Auf wackligen Beinen lief er zum Ravenclawturm und dort direkt in sein Bett. Er war einer der letzten Ankömmlinge und daher war es bereits spät. Die Reihenfolge war durch Schuljahr und Alphabet bestimmt worden. Rose würde noch später kommen. Mit dem Gefühl sich immer noch zu drehen schlief er erschöpft ein.

ooo

Rose traf er am nächsten Morgen vor dem Frühstück. Sie wartete schon im Aufenthaltsraum auf ihn. Wie immer gab er ihr einen kleinen Kuss. Dann musterte er sie genauer. „Wie geht es dir?"

Sie sah müde und blass aus. Aber sie lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Eigentlich ganz gut. Der Familie geht es gut. Ich habe nur wenig geschlafen. Das ist alles. Und dir?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das Gleiche!" Sie nickte, und gemeinsam wandten sie sich zum Ausgang. „Hast du wegen der Hochzeit mit deinen Eltern gesprochen?" fragte er draußen im Gang.

„Ja. Und dabei kam heraus, dass Onkel Harry mit Papa gesprochen hat. Jedenfalls darf ich mit. Allerdings soll ich darauf achten, dass wir getrennte Zimmer erhalten." Scorpius konnte sehen, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden.

Ihr Vater wusste also Bescheid? „Ich habe auch mit meinem Vater gesprochen." Rose wirbelte herum. „Du hast mit deinem Vater darüber gesprochen?" Scorpius beschloss, dass er Rose etwas hinhalten würde. Er nickte beklommen. Sie musterte ihn. „Was hat er gesagt?" Scorpius konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er anfing, zu strahlen. „Er sagt, er ist sehr stolz auf mich!"

Rose warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Das freut mich so sehr für dich! Ich hatte befürchtet, er versteht es nicht." Scorpius schloss Rose in die Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. „Doch, er versteht es. Er ist nicht begeistert, weil es gefährlich ist, aber er steht voll hinter mir."

Rose löste sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich habe dich vermisst!" erklärte sie leise. „Als wir alle eingesperrt waren und nichts tun konnten, habe ich mir so sehr gewünscht, dass du da wärest!" Scorpius war sprachlos. In seinem Kopf herrschte Leere. Hieß das etwa, dass sie ihn mochte? Richtig mochte?

Sie schlug die Augen nieder und er konnte sehen, wie ihr Gesicht immer dunkler wurde. Zögernd trat sie einen Schritt von ihm weg. Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in ihn. Er griff nach ihr und zog sie wieder an sich. „Mir ging es genauso und ich habe mir fürchterliche Sorgen um dich gemacht." Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust vergraben, deshalb verstand er sie nur schwer, als sie fragte „Ehrlich?"

Scorpius drückte sie fester an sich. „Ehrlich!"

„Oh, wie romantisch. Wie lange habt ihr zwei euch nicht gesehen? Drei Tage?" Al stand hinter ihnen und grinste amüsiert. Scorpius und Rose sahen sich einen Augenblick in geteilter Frustration an. Dann trat Rose neben Scorpius, sodass sein Arm noch um ihre Schultern lag. Und zu dritt gingen sie zum Frühstück.

ooo

Wie es sich herausstellte, bekam Scorpius keine weitere Möglichkeit mit Rose alleine zu sprechen. Sie führten ihre alltäglichen Rituale aus, wie zuvor. Sie aßen zusammen, lernten zusammen und verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. Aber sie waren nie alleine. Die geteilten Sorgen, die Decke und der Briefkuss waren im Alltag fast wieder vergessen.

Durch die Geschehnisse am 3. Januar war die ganze Schülerschaft aufgebracht. Scorpius kamen sie alle wie ein kopfloser Hühnerhaufen vor. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte, unterstützt durch den Propheten, den Klitterer und andere Zeitungen, vom Radio ganz zu schweigen.

„Eines ist klar!" erklärte Al eines Abends im Aufenthaltsraum. Scorpius hatte es sich auf einem Sofa bequem gemacht, Rose Kopf auf seinem Oberschenkel. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit ihren Haaren. Rose ließ das Buch sinken, in dem sie gelesen hatte. „Und das wäre, oh weiser Alter?"

Al sah sie ernst an. „Diese Anschläge hatten ein Ausmaß und eine Form, wie nie zuvor und daher wird unsere Welt auch nie wieder dieselbe sein!" Rose schnaubte verächtlich. „Wenn du jetzt noch sagst: Unsere Welt hat ihre Naivität verloren, dann werde ich dich unter einen Stummzauber setzen! Du hast zu viel im Klitterer gelesen!"

Scorpius sah zu Al, der beleidigt seine Arme vor der Brust kreuzte. „Nein, Rose, ich denke, er hat recht. Ich glaube, in zehn Jahren schauen wir zurück und sagen: Damals hat sich alles geändert. Die Leute sind eingeschüchtert. Kaum einer reist noch. Kaum einer begibt sich noch in die Muggelwelt, aus Angst angegriffen zu werden.

Das ist natürlich vollkommener Quatsch, aber die Einstellungen zu bestimmten Dingen ändern sich gerade. Solange niemand sich zu den Anschlägen bekennt und die Auroren nicht weiter kommen, wird sich weiterhin Angst und Unsicherheit ausbreiten. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sich das in absehbarer Zeit ändern wird. Selbst wenn sie nun die Attentäter finden, werden alle Angst haben, dass ein anderer etwas Ähnliches machen könnte."

Rose legte ihr Buch zur Seite und schaute nachdenklich von unten in Scorpius Gesicht. „Das ist erschreckend!" Scorpius strich ihr über die Wange.

„Bevor ihr zwei in eurer eigenen Welt versinkt – wollt ihr immer noch zu der Hochzeit?" Scorpius wandte sich wieder Al zu. „Ja, schließlich ist in Deutschland nichts passiert. Und wir nehmen einen Portschlüssel. Da sollte nichts passieren!"

Al sah ihn mit schlecht verborgener Wut an. „Vor allem, wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass der Bräutigam einer der Drahtzieher der Attentate ist!" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß doch keiner mit Sicherheit!" Al sah ihn nun mit offener Feindseligkeit an. „Ach, stehst du nun doch auf seiner Seite? Ist er seit Kurzem ein Wahrsager und hat in einer Vision gesehen, was geschehen würde und hat dich deshalb gewarnt?"

Scorpius sah sich schnell um. Niemand saß in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. „Halt die Klappe, Al!" zischte Rose. Al war in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung. Rose setzte sich auf und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Was auch immer dir über die Leber gelaufen ist, krieg' dich wieder ein!" Al sackte in sich zusammen und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Ich schlafe im Moment fast nicht. Tut mir leid. Ich komme mir so nutzlos vor! James und Papa sind da draußen und TUN was. Und ich hocke hier und muss euch beiden zusehen, wie …" Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

Rose setzte sich zu ihm und legte den Arm um ihn. Scorpius konnte nicht hören, was sie zu ihrem Cousin sagte, aber es schien ihn ein wenig aufzubauen.

Nach einigen Minuten stand Al auf und streckte sich. „Ich geh' ins Bett. Kommst du mit Scorpius?" Scorpius sah kurz zu Rose. Sie war blasser als normal und ihre Bewegungen waren fahrig. „Ja, ich denke, wir sollten alle zu Bett gehen. Schlaf kann uns allen nicht schaden!"

Rose stand ebenfalls auf und sammelte ihre Bücher zusammen. Mit den Büchern im Arm drehte sie sich seufzend zu den zwei Jungen um. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich komme gar nicht mehr zum Lernen. Und dieses Jahr sind die Abschlussprüfungen! Ich hoffe nur, ich muss nicht noch mehr Kram als Schulsprecherin erledigen. Mir hat das Mentorenprogramm für die jüngeren Schüler gereicht!"

Nach den Ereignissen am 3. Januar hatten die Lehrer sich ein Mentorenprogramm einfallen lassen, bei dem jeder Erst- und Zweitklässler einen Sechst-, bzw. Siebtklässler als 'großen Bruder' erhalten hatte. Scorpius hatte seine Zweifel, ob das System mehr Ruhe in die Schülerschaft brachte. Im Moment sah es mehr so aus, dass die Gerüchte schneller durch die Schule jagten wie zuvor. Außerdem hatte sein Zweitklässler mehr Angst vor ihm, als vor den Übergriffen in der realen Welt.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag' Bescheid. Wir helfen dir gerne!" erklärte Scorpius. Al stieß ihn an. „Hey, sprich für dich! Wenn du deine Freundin beeindrucken möchtest, habe ich nichts damit zu tun!"

Rose verdrehte die Augen. „Leute, ich bin zu k.o. Für euren Blödsinn. Ich geh' dann mal!" Sie trat zu Scorpius und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, dann verschwand sie in Richtung Treppe.

„Dann lass' uns auch mal gehen!" erklärte Al und Scorpius folgte ihm schweigend.

ooo

Am Donnerstag vor der Hochzeit kam Rose zu Scorpius in die Bibliothek. Sie quetschte sich zwischen den Tisch und Scorpius auf dessen Schoß. Überschwänglich legte sie ihm die Arme um den Hals.

Scorpius dessen Kopf noch mit der Arithmantikaufgabe beschäftigt war, schob seinen Stuhl zurück und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Rose kuschelte sich an ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „James kommt heute zum alten Treffpunkt um Mitternacht." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Scorpius versuchte seine Gedanken auf James zu konzentrieren, aber zwischen Rose, die ihren Körper an seinen presste und der letzten Arithmantikaufgabe war das nicht leicht.

„Hm, wie kommst du hin? Gehst du mit Al?" Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. Mit ihrem Schlüsselbein vor den Augen war Denken fast unmöglich, daher schloss er die Augen. Dabei wurde ihm aber bewusster, wie eng sie an ihn geschmiegt saß.

Innerlich fluchend fragte er sich, wie er das die letzten Wochen vor den Ferien ausgehalten hatte. Irgendwie hatte er es damals geschafft, alle Gefühle zu verdrängen. Aber jetzt schien das fast unmöglich.

„Nein, Al kommt nicht mit. Ich hatte gehofft, du nimmst mich mit." Ihr Atem strich über seinen Hals. Im letzten Moment konnte er noch ein wohliges Geräusch verhindern. Mitnehmen? Wohin sollte er sie mitnehmen?

Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Scorpius?" Verwundert sah er sie an. Dann fiel ihm ihr Gespräch wieder ein. „Ja, klar." Er zog sie wieder an sich. „Klar nehme ich dich mit. Sei Viertel vor am Eingang zum Turm."

Rose löste sich wieder von ihm. „Prima!" lächelte sie ihn an, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand. Scorpius sah ihr einen langen Moment nach. Er war sich sicher, dass sich ihre Beziehung demnächst auf die eine oder andere Weise verändern würde. Diese platonische Beziehung mit dem ganzen unplatonischen Getue würde er nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

ooo

Pünktlich erschien Rose am Ausgang zum Turm. Gemeinsam schlichen sie in den Gang, an dessen Ende Scorpius Besen vor dem Fenster auf sie wartete.

Es brauchte einiges Geschick und mehrere Anläufe bis Rose endlich hinter ihm auf dem Besen saß. Scorpius spürte, wie sie sich fest an ihn drückte. Kaum waren sie auf dem Besen, schnitt der eisige Wind in ihre Gesichter. Während Scorpius versuchte schnell zu fliegen, webte Rose Wärmezauber um sie. Der Wind drang aber durch die Zauber, sodass sie durchgefroren endlich bei der Höhle ankamen.

James wartete bereits. Glücklich stellte Rose sich mit dem Rücken zum Feuer. Scorpius ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen und rieb seine erfrorenen Hände am Feuer vor sich.

James kam gleich zur Sache. „Papa und Onkel Ron werden in der Nähe des Schlosses sein, wo die Hochzeit stattfindet. Für euch habe ich zwei Amulette. Sie sind mit Zauber belegt, sodass ihr sie nur aktivieren müsst, damit wir euch zur Hilfe eilen können."

James hielt zwei Ketten mit merkwürdigen Anhängern in die Höhe. Rose betrachtete sie genauer. „Wieso bekommen wir keinen Notfallportschlüssel?" James schaute unangenehm von ihr zu den Ketten. „Wir sind uns sicher, dass es Sperren über dem Gelände gibt, die Apparieren und das Nutzen von Portschlüsseln unmöglich machen."

Rose nahm sich mit einem besorgten Gesicht eine der Ketten. „Wie aktiviert man die?" James reichte Scorpius die zweite. „Ihr umschließt sie mit der Faust und sagt 'Avalon'. Das aktiviert den Zauber."

Rose sah den Anhänger skeptisch an, dann legte sie sich die Kette um und versteckte sie unter ihrer Jacke. Scorpius legte sie sich ebenfalls um. „Sonst noch was, was wir beachten müssen?" wandte er sich dann an James.

„Achtet auf alles, was uns Hinweise auf neue Projekte geben könnte. Namen sind auch wichtig. Versucht, die Leute aus der Bewegung zu identifizieren. Und seit vorsichtig!"

Scorpius schaute zu Rose. Sie sah zum ersten Mal unsicher aus. Aufmunternd lächelte er sie an. „Wir schaffen das schon. Ist ja nur eine Hochzeit!" Rose sah ihn dankbar an.

„Dann lasst uns mal aufbrechen!" James stand auf und löschte das Feuer. Rose war bereits am Eingang, als er Scorpius einen Schritt zurückhielt. „Pass' auf Rose auf! Sie wird es nicht leicht haben in dieser 'feinen' Gesellschaft!" Scorpius sah ihn wütend an. „Natürlich gebe ich auf Rose acht. Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich?" James zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte, ich erwähne es nur mal!"

Immer noch wütend stapfte Scorpius zu Rose. „Wir sollten erst die Wärmezauber sprechen und dann aufsteigen." erklärte diese ihm, sobald er bei ihr war. Er antwortete nicht, sondern begann, den Zauber zu sprechen. Sofort wurde ihm wärmer. Er stieg auf den Besen und sah Rose ungeduldig dabei zu, wie sie sich von James verabschiedete.

Endlich stieg sie hinter ihm auf den Besen. Eng an ihn gepresst, flog er los. Der Flug war kurz und unangenehm mit Boen aus allen Richtungen. Endlich im Windschatten des Schlosses, war der Einstieg durch das Fenster alles andere als ein Kinderspiel. Als sie beide endlich durchgefroren und müde wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum standen, um sich zu verabschieden, war Scorpius Stimmung immer noch auf einem Tiefpunkt.

„Der Portschlüssel zum Hotel geht morgen um 16 Uhr. Wir verlassen die Schule über den Flozugang in Longbottoms Büro gegen 15:50 Uhr in Richtung 'Drei Besen' und dort warten wir auf die Aktivierung des Portschlüssels."

Rose sah ihn verwundert an. „Das hast du mir sicher schon zehn Mal gesagt. Ich werde morgen pünktlich sein!" Ihre Stimme klang scharf.

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin etwas nervös." Scorpius Stimme war ebenfalls schärfer als beabsichtigt. Rose zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ach, und ich nicht?" Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Treppe und warf ihm über die Schulter ein kaltes 'Gute Nacht' zu.

Mit noch schlechterer Laune stampfte Scorpius die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf.

ooo

Scorpius trat mit Rose im Schlepptau in das Hotel, dass Alfred für ihn und seine Begleitung reserviert hatte. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war immer noch angespannt.

Weltgewandt trat Scorpius an den Empfangstresen. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Scorpius Malfoy. Herr Avery hat für mich und meine Freundin reservieren lassen."

Der Mann im schicken schwarzen Anzug nickte erhaben und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab über einem Buch. Dieses öffnete sich und er begann, darin zu lesen. Dann hob er wieder den Kopf und lächelte Scorpius mit blitzenden Zähnen an.

„Willkommen im Nibelungenhort, Herr Malfoy. Sie haben die Hagen-von-Tronje-Suit." Er griff unter den Tresen und holte eine kleine goldene Statue hervor, die er Scorpius reichte. Die Statue zeigte einen Mann mit einem Speer in der einen Hand, ein Eichenblatt in der anderen. Der Mann hatte einen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hagen, wenn ich mich nicht irre?" fragte er den Empfangschef. Dieser nickte geflissentlich. „Ja, einer der tragischeren deutschen Helden. Wenn sie den Speer nach unten drücken, dann werden sie in ihre Suit transportiert. Egal, wo sie sich in der Stadt befinden. Drehen Sie das Eichenblatt, dann gelangen sie wieder hierher in den Empfang."

Scorpius besah sich die Statuette noch einmal genauer. Ob Alfred doch etwas ahnte? Hagen von Tronje hatte damals Siegfried umgebracht, er war der Urverräter der deutschen Sagen. Er trat mit gemischten Gefühlen einen Schritt auf Rose zu und nahm ihre Hand. Der Mann lächelte sie erneut mit blitzenden Zähnen an. „Einen schönen Aufenthalt im Nibelungenhort!"

Scorpius drückte den Speer und der Raum begann, sich wild um sie zu drehen. Der Zustand dauerte nicht lange an. Dann befanden sie sich in einem dunklen Flur. Automatisch flammten Kerzen an den Wänden auf und tauchten den Raum in ein angenehmes Licht.

Purer Luxus umgab die zwei. Auch wenn der Flur schmal war, blitzen goldene Türgriffe und weißer Marmor auf. Fasziniert lief Rose in einen angrenzenden Raum. Es schien der Wohnraum der Suite zu sein. Weinrote Sofas und Sessel waren über das Zimmer verteilt. Antike Anrichten und Schränke zierten die Wände, neben Gemälden und Vasen.

„Für wie viele Leute ist denn diese Suit? Hier passt ja die halbe Schule rein!" Rose lief neugierig in den nächsten Raum. Scorpius hörte nur ein begeistertes Quietschen. Rose war kein Mädchen, das häufig quietschte, daher folgte er ihr neugierig.

Er kam in ein Schlafzimmer. Die Mitte des Zimmers nahm ein riesiges Bett ein. Aber Rose war nicht zu sehen. Es hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn das Bett sie ihn Verzückung gebracht hätte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen warf er dem Bett noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann sah er sich weiter im Raum um. Er entdeckte eine weitere Tür, die in die Wand eingelassen war. Hinter dieser fand er Rose.

Es war das Badezimmer. In den Boden war ein Becken eingelassen. Die Wände zierten griechische Mosaike. Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist das nicht genauso, wie das Bad für die Vertrauensschüler?" Rose sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. „Ja, aber ich liebe das Bad! Wenn ich mal ein eigenes Haus habe, werde ich genau so ein Bad haben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie der Rest des Hauses aussehen soll, aber das Bad, das habe ich schon seit fünf Jahren fertig in meinem Kopf!"

Rose drehte sich wieder zu dem Becken und probierte einige der Hähne aus. Scorpius lächelte ihren Rücken an. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herz für sie öffnete. Was würde er dafür geben, ihr das Haus samt Bad zu ermöglichen und mit ihr dort einzuziehen. Sie wandte sich wieder ihm zu. Als sie sein Lächeln sah, breitete sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. Einen Augenblick verharrten sie so.

Scorpius Herz schlug heftiger. Dann riss er sich los. „Wir sollten auspacken. Ich muss noch gucken, ob ich Alfred irgendwo auftreiben kann. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, wie das morgen laufen soll." Rose nickte und gemeinsam liefen sie zurück in das Schlafzimmer.

Rose Onkel hatte ihr schon in den Ferien einige praktische Gegenstände mitgegeben. Als nun Scorpius ihren Koffer aus seiner Jackentasche holte und vergrößerte, öffnete sie ihn und hantierte darin herum. Es sah aus, als würde sie Kleider hin und her schieben. Scorpius hatte seinen Koffer ebenfalls vergrößert, saß aber nur auf dem Bett.

Als Rose fertig war, trat sie dicht an Scorpius. Dieser stand auf und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinab und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Es gibt mehrere Sensoren hier. Scheinbar kann man uns sowohl sehen, als auch hören." Scorpius Magen zog sich zusammen. „Und es ist die Hagen-von-Tronje-Suite … meinst du, Alfred ist misstrauisch?" Rose fuhr mit der Hand in sein Haar. „Selbst wenn, wird er auf seiner Hochzeit sicher nichts versuchen, oder?"

Scorpius überlegte kurz. Aber es schien wirklich unwahrscheinlich. Er gab Rose einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Er drückte sie noch einmal an sich, dann ließ er sie los.

Gewollt fröhlich verkündete er: „Auspacken!"

ooo

Scorpius hatte Rose in der Suite alleine gelassen und war wieder in dem Empfang gegangen. Dort könnte man ihm sicher auf der Suche nach Alfred helfen.

Der grinsende Hotelmitarbeiter erklärte ihm, dass Alfred sich in Walhalla befand, dem Speisesaal des Schlosses. Dorthin führte ein separater Flozugang, direkt von der Empfangshalle des Hotels.

Alfred stand wie ein Feldherr in der Mitte des Saales und befehligte ein Heer von Hauselfen. Als Scorpius aus dem Kamin trat, wandte er sich um und kam freudestrahlend auf ihn zu. „Ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen! Ich werde hier noch wahnsinnig! Meine Schwiegermutter hat mich abgestellt, das Essen morgen soweit vorzubereiten. Aber dieses Pack an hirnlosen Elfen schafft es nicht einmal, die Dessertgabel an die richtige Stelle zu legen!"

Er umarmte Scorpius mit einem Arm. „Wie war die Reise? Gefällt dir die Suite?" Scorpius nickte und beschloss den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen. „Die Suite ist sehr großzügig! Und ich gehe davon aus, dass es nur Zufall ist, dass ich die Hagen-von-Tronje-Suite habe. Oder möchtest du mir etwas durch die Blume sagen?" erklärte er gespielt fröhlich.

Scorpius Magen krampfte sich zusammen, während er Alfred nicht aus den Augen ließ. Aber Alfred lachte ihn nur arglos an. „Quatsch! Das ist neben der Siegfried-Suite, die meine Eltern haben, die Beste im Hotel!"

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt!" Scorpius versuchte, seine Erleichterung zu unterdrücken.

Alfred zog ihn an einen der Tische und sprach mit ihm den Zeitplan für den nächsten Tag durch. Er würde mit Alfred und seinen engsten Freunden frühstücken, dann würden die Herren sich in ihren Zimmern fertigmachen. Um elf Uhr würde die Trauung im Garten des Schlosses stattfinden.

„Helga hat sich ihren Traum von einer Winterhochzeit erfüllt. Der ganze Garten ist voll von Schnee, Eisskulpturen und Lichtern. Es sieht wirklich grandios aus. Der Saal wird hier auch noch mit den ganzen Wintersachen dekoriert."

Scorpius war beeindruckt. „Ich bin ja schon auf deine Helga gespannt!" Alfred machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Sie ist natürlich hübsch und alles, aber letztendlich bin ich froh, wenn das ganze Theater hinter uns liegt und wir wieder zur Tagesordnung zurückkehren können. Seit Wochen herrscht der Ausnahmezustand! Ich komme gar nicht dazu, meine Arbeit zu machen. Da liegt alles auf Eis. Da stellt man sich irgendwann die Frage, welche Frau das ernsthaft Wert ist!"

Alfred lachte und Scorpius stimmte mit ein. Trotzdem musste er automatisch an Rose denken.

Als hätte Alfred seine Gedanken gelesen fragte er: „Und du hast das Schlammblut ernsthaft mitgebracht?" Scorpius zuckte innerlich zusammen. Gelangweilt, mit einer Prise Arroganz sagte er: „Ich kann meine Freundin ja schlecht zu Hause lassen, wenn einer meiner besten Freunde heiratet. Und wir wollen doch auch in Zukunft ein glückliches Paar bleiben."

Alfred sah ihn neugierig an. „Ist das sehr schwierig? Ich meine, immer den liebenden Schleimer zu spielen? Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen." Scorpius lachte trocken. Nein, das konnte Alfred sich sicher nicht. „Sie geht mir schon öfter auf den Nerv, aber ihr Aussehen hilft schon über einiges hinweg. Und ihr Geplapper schalte ich aus."

Scorpius lachte und Alfred stimmte ein. „Na, dann bin ich ja mal auf euren Auftritt morgen gespannt." Dann machte er ein anzügliches Gesicht. „Du kannst dir heute Nacht ja schon die Belohnung für morgen holen. Die Suite sollte dir einiges an Möglichkeiten bieten!"

Scorpius lachte wieder. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Rose, die sich wohl gerade in dem Becken rekelte. Aber heute Nacht würden sie sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Denn bei aller Hingabe zur Aufgabe würde Rose sicher nicht mit ihm schlafen, nur weil sie Lauscher an der Wand hatten.

ooo

Als er wieder in die Suite kam, lag Rose auf dem Bett und las in einem Buch. Sie sah auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Und, was hat Alfred gesagt?"

„Ich bin morgen schon früh eingespannt. Deine Anwesenheit wird erst bei der Trauung verlangt. Ich komme zum Umziehen zurück und dann gehen wir zusammen zur Trauung ins Schloss." Rose schlug ihr Buch zu und setzte sich hin. „Ich habe Hunger. Wollen wir noch in die Stadt und uns ein bisschen umsehen?"

Scorpius nickte. Sie schnappten sich ihre Jacken und verließen das Hotel über die Lobby. Die Straße war mit Kopfsteinen gepflastert und umsäumt von Fachwerkhäusern. „Oh, das ist ja wunderschön!" Rose lief ein Stück vor ihm und schaute sich mit großen Augen um.

Sie drehte sich zu Scorpius. „Warst du schon mal in Deutschland?" Scorpius nahm ihre Hand und sie schlenderten weiter. „Ja, aber nur in Berlin. Das ist ganz anders als hier."

Der kleine magische Ort war nicht groß. Sie brauchten nur eine Stunde um sich alles anzusehen. Dann fanden sie sich vor einem kleinen Restaurant wieder.

Scorpius genoss es, alleine mit Rose zu sein. Sie unterhielten sich über die Schule, ihre Familien und ähnlich belanglose Dinge. Nach dem Essen bestellten sie noch ein Glas Wein. Erst als Scorpius seine Hand auf ihre legte, merkte er, dass er vergessen hatte, dass sie keine Verabredung hatten. Das hier war genauso geschäftlich, wie all die anderen Male, als sie sich berührt hatten.

Sie drehte ihre Hand in seiner um und umschloss seine Finger. Scorpius sah auf ihre verschlungenen Finger. Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust.

Sanft strich er über ihre Knöchel. „Wollen wir langsam mal zurück?" fragte er dann leise.

Rose sah ihn nervös an. „Ja, gut." Ihre Stimme klang nicht so kräftig wie sonst. Scorpius wunderte sich, was jetzt passieren würde.

Er zahlte und dann nutze er die kleine Statue, um in ihre Suite zurückzukehren. Sie landeten wieder im Flur. Rose lief in das Schlafzimmer vor. „Ich benutze das Bad zuerst." erklärte sie dabei.

Scorpius ließ sich in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer auf einem Sofa nieder. Während er ein Loch in die Wand starrte, fragte er sich, wie das heute noch weitergehen sollte. Sie würden nicht umhin kommen, im gleichen Bett zu schlafen. Wobei das Monstrum im Schlafzimmer auch für fünf Leute gereicht hätte, ohne, dass sie sich berührt hätten.

„Ich bin fertig!" hörte er Rose aus dem Nebenzimmer rufen. Seufzend stand Scorpius auf und lief im Schlafzimmer zu seinem Koffer. Er holte seine Waschutensilien und seinen Schlafanzug hervor und begab sich dann ins Bad. Er benötigte wesentlich länger als sonst, sich zu duschen und die Zähne zu putzen.

Als er dann wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, saß Rose auf dem Bettrand. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Als Scorpius ans Bett trat, stand sie auf. „Meine Eltern haben uns immer eingebläut, dass wir in Hotels einen Privatzauber um das Bett und das Bad legen. Es gab einige Vorfälle, als meine Eltern jünger waren mit Fotos, die fast in der Presse gelandet sind. Im Bad habe ich das für mich gemacht. Beim Bett brauche ich dich dazu." Sie nahm seine Hand. Nebeneinander standen sie nun vor dem Bett.

Rose begann einen Zauber zu sprechen, den Scorpius noch nie gehört hatte. Dann verschwamm das Bett vor seinen Augen. Es sah aus, als würde er durch Milchglas schauen. Rose lächelte ihn an und ließ seine Hand los. „Fertig!"

Sie trat durch den Zauber und er konnte sie nur noch als Schemen erkennen. Als Scorpius durch die Barriere trat, spürte er einen eisigen Schauer über seinen Körper rieseln.

Rose lag bereits am anderen Ende des Bettes dick in eine Decke eingewickelt. Scorpius schlug die Decke zurück und schlüpfte darunter. Dann löschte er das Licht mit seinem Zauberstab.

Einen Moment lag er steif da. Alle seine Muskeln schienen verkrampft. So würde er nie schlafen können. Mit eisernem Willen versuchte er, sich zu entspannen. Er streckte sich etwas bequemer im Bett aus. „Was machst du?" kam die verschreckte Stimme von Rose.

„Mich bequem hinlegen." Erklärte er ironisch. Sie machte ihn ganz nervös. So panisch war sie doch sonst nicht. „Rose, was ist denn mit dir los?" Er hörte es ein wenig rascheln. „Ich habe noch nie mit einem Jungen im selben Bett geschlafen, der nicht mit mir verwandt war."

Scorpius verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Wenn es dich beruhigt: Wir sind sicher miteinander verwandt. Cousins siebten Grades oder so."

„Nein, das beruhigt mich nicht." kam die schnippische Antwort. Scorpius seufzte. Wenn Rose ihren Humor verlor, war es schwierig mit ihr zu kommunizieren.

„Rose, was glaubst du, was ich heute Nacht mit dir machen werde?" Vielleicht wäre Angriff hier die beste Taktik. Bei Alfred hatte es ja auch funktioniert.

Er hörte es wieder rascheln. „Ich …" Scorpius wartete, aber es kam kein Ende des Satzes. Sie hörte sich so verloren an.

Entschlossen setzte er sich auf. „Rose, wir treffen uns in der Mitte von dem Bett." erklärte er. Einen Moment wartete er auf Widerspruch, aber es kam gar keine Antwort. Erleichtert hörte er aber das Rascheln der Decke wieder.

In der Mitte des Bettes konnte er Rose Wärme spüren. Sie saß aufrecht da und sah in seine Richtung. Zumindest sah es im Dunkeln so aus. „Rose leg dich hin. Du willst doch schlafen, oder?"

„Was hast du vor?" Rose klang kurz vor einem hysterischen Anfall. „Schlafen. Aber wenn du bei jeder meiner Bewegungen in Panik gerätst, kann ich das nicht. Wenn ich neben dir liege, weißt du jedenfalls, wenn ich dir zu Nahe trete." Kurz entschlossen griff Scorpius nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie neben sich. Steif lag sie neben ihm. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie versuchte auch das Atmen zu vermeiden.

Seufzend rollte Scorpius sich auf die Seite und schob sie in die gleiche Position, sodass ihr Rücken seinem Bauch zugewandt war. Dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille über der Decke und zog sie an seine Brust. „So, jetzt weißt du, wo meine Hände sind. Jetzt können wir sicher schlafen, ohne Panikattacken. Schlaf gut!"

Er spürte, wie sie sich langsam entspannte. „Tut mir Leid." flüsterte sie leise. Scorpius öffnete die Augen und blickte auf ihren Hinterkopf. „Was tut dir Leid?" fragte er sanft.

„Dass ich mich so albern verhalte." Er drückte sie an sich. Scorpius wollte gar nicht erst den Gedanken aufkeimen lassen, dass es ihn verletzte, dass sie so wenig Vertrauen in ihn hatte.

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin schließlich der Bösewicht in der Geschichte. Der geheimnisvolle, dunkle Zauberer mit finsterer Vergangenheit." Er ließ seine Stimme dramatisch klingen.

Sie kicherte und rutschte ein Stück näher an ihn. „Schlaf gut, du dunkler Zauberer!" Scorpius lächelte und schloss wieder die Augen. „Du auch, kleines unschuldiges Lämmchen!" Sie kicherte wieder.

Scorpius hatte gedacht, er könnt nicht schlafen, wenn er sie im Arm hielt, aber binnen Minuten waren sie beide fest eingeschlafen.

ooo

Als Scorpius am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte er als Erstes etwas Warmes an seiner Seite. Noch bevor er die Augen aufschlug, erinnerte er sich an die vergangene Nacht. Rose schlief neben ihm. Bei dem Gedanken öffnete er die Augen, um sich davon zu überzeugen.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals.

Damals auf der Chinareise hatte er nichts mehr zu lesen gehabt und hatte daher die Romane seiner Mutter gelesen. Darin wachte der Held oft auf und sah seine Angebetete im Mondschein schlafen und sie war das Schönste, das er je gesehen hatte.

So war es aber nicht. Sie sah aus, wie Rose immer aussah. Vielleicht sah sie jünger aus. Aber sie lag vollkommen entspannt neben ihm. Sie vertraute ihm so sehr, dass sie mit ihm in einem Bett schlief. Naja, wenn man den verpatzten Anfang vergaß, schien sie ihm tatsächlich zu vertrauen.

Ihm fiel wieder die Trauung ein. Ein Blick auf den Wecker sagte ihm, dass er nur noch 20 Minuten hatte, bis er beim Frühstück erwartet wurde. Behutsam versuchte er von Rose wegzurutschen, damit er sie nicht weckte. Aber kaum hatte er sich bewegt, begann sie sich zu rühren und öffnete die Augen.

Verschlafen sah sie ihn an. „Musst du schon los?"

Jetzt verstand er die Helden in den Romanen doch noch. Spontan beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. „Schlaf ruhig weiter. Ich hole dich dann später!" Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Scorpius war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie wirklich wach gewesen war. Seufzend stand er auf und zog sich an.

Das Frühstück fand in dem kleinen Essbereich des Hotels statt. Als Scorpius den Raum betrat, saß Alfred schon mit einigen anderen an einem Tisch. Scorpius erkannte zwei der Männer von der Colonia und einige aus Rotterdam. Sie begrüßten Scorpius herzlich.

Viele Witze über Alfreds immer kürzer werdende Freiheit wurden gerissen. Aber Alfred nahm das alles sehr gelassen. „Viel Zeit werde ich sowieso nicht zu Hause verbringen!" lachte er. Die anderen am Tisch nickten wissend.

Scorpius sah ihn fragend an. „Ich werde jetzt wieder öfter in Großbritannien sein. Ich bin schließlich der Parteivorsitzende. Wir haben große Pläne!" erkläre Alfred ihm stolz. Dann zwinkerte er. „Und, was sagst du zu unserer Aktion Anfang des Jahres?" Scorpius konnte es nicht fassen, das Alfred es so locker zugab.

„Du hast ja nicht zwei Tage zu Hause gehockt ohne irgendetwas tun zu können. Ich sag's dir der Ausnahmezustand war das Letzte!"

Alfred lachte herzhaft. „Ja, albern! Das Ministerium schießt mal wieder über das Ziel hinaus. Bin mal gespannt, wie sie sich weiter aus der Affäre ziehen wollen!" Er lachte laut.

„Dass du deine kleine Schlampe mitgebracht hast, ist aber ganz praktisch. Wer würde uns schon verdächtigen, wenn die Tochter des berühmtesten Schlammbluts im Ministerium auf meiner Hochzeit tanzt?"

Scorpius stimmte in sein Lachen ein. Natürlich, so weit hätten sie auch denken können. Alfred würde Rose für seine Publicity nutzen.

Während des Frühstücks wurden keine weiteren politischen Dinge besprochen. Es wurde viel gelacht. Scorpius merkte wieder, wieso er Alfred mochte. Wenn es nicht um die Revolution ging, war er ein wirklich netter Kerl.

Gegen elf Uhr beendete Alfred das Frühstück und Scorpius ging wieder auf sein Zimmer. Einen Moment blieb er im Flur stehen. Zweifel keimten in ihm auf. Alfred war sein Freund und er versuchte ihn gerade, in Teufels Küche zu bringen. Wieso musste er da auch drin stecken? Hätte es nicht einen anderen Weg gegeben? Einen, der ihm ermöglichte sich herauszuhalten?

„Scorpius? Bist du wieder da?" Rose steckte den Kopf aus der Schlafzimmertür. Als sie sein Gesicht sah, kam sie näher. „Scorpius? Alles in Ordnung? Ist was passiert?" sie sah ihm besorgt in das Gesicht.

Scorpius straffte die Schultern. „Nein. Alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur überlegt. Wir müssen uns fertigmachen." Rose sah ihn skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Du kannst ins Badezimmer. Ich ziehe mich im Schlafzimmer um. Und wenn du fertig bist, gehe ich dann noch ins Bad." erklärte Rose ihren Plan. Scorpius verschwand ohne weitere Worte mit seinen Festroben im Bad.

Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, wartete Rose bereits sichtlich nervös darauf ins Bad zu können. Sie hatte eine sehr gewagte Mischung aus Robe und Muggelkleid an. Das Blau unterstrich die Farbe ihrer Augen. Hektisch verschwand sie im Bad.

Scorpius ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und starrte auf die Badezimmertür. Wieder überfielen ihn Zweifel. Machte er das alles wirklich aus Überzeugung oder wegen Rose? Dann fielen ihm wieder die Muggel in Südamerika ein. Das waren Dinge, die er nicht befürworten konnte.

Die Tür ging auf und Rose trat heraus. Unsicher sah sie ihn an. „Du siehst wunderschön aus, Rose!" erklärte er ihr ehrlich. Röte überzog ihre Wangen. Schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an. Scorpius konnte sein Herz im Hals spüren. „Dann lass' uns mal losgehen!"

Gemeinsam floten sie von der Hotellobby zum Schloss. Ein Hauself geleitete sie zu einer großen Glastür. Als sie hindurchtraten, standen sie zwischen zwei Eisstatuen. Die durchsichtigen Engel mit ausladenden Flügeln winkten die Gäste herrschaftlich weiter.

Im Garten waren weiße Sofas in Reihen aufgestellt, die sich kaum vom Schnee der Umgebung abhoben. Immer wieder waren Eisengel und Büsche mit blassblauen Eisblumen dazwischen gestellt. In den verschneiten Bäumen hatte man Feenlichter angebracht und alles glitzerte.

Rose sah sich bewundernd um. „Das ist wunderschön!" Scorpius hatte seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und führte sie so hinaus in den Garten. Eine kleine Elfe in einer weißen Toga flatterte ihnen entgegen. Mit piepsiger Stimme sagte sie: „Willkommen zu diesem glücklichen Anlass. Wenn Sie mir ihre werten Namen nennen, geleite ich Sie zu ihren Plätzen."

Scorpius sah sich das kleine flatternde Ding an. Er hatte noch nie Elfen im Schnee gesehen. Sie waren reine Sommerwesen. Sie sah auch recht blass aus. Das kurze Kleidchen schien sie kaum warm zuhalten. „Scorpius Malfoy und Begleitung." erklärte er.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte!" sie flatterte langsam zu der zweiten Reihe, wo sie auf zwei Plätze deutete. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen wunderschönen Tag!" verkündete sie fröhlich und flatterte wieder Richtung Eingang.

Auf den Plätzen lagen Pelze ausgebreitet. Das war eigentlich nicht nötig, denn im Garten war es angenehm warm. Scorpius konnte nur bewundern, wie viel unterschiedliche Magie, hier miteinander verbunden worden war.

Rose nahm einen der Pelze und legte ihn sich über die Knie. Sie sah sich noch einmal um, dann lehnte sie sich an Scorpius. „Hast du schon mal eine Fee im Winter gesehen? Schlafen die nicht den ganzen Winter über?" Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dachte ich auch. Ist aber eine schöne Idee!"

Rose sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ich war schon auf einigen Hochzeiten, aber so viel Magie und Tamtam habe ich noch nie erlebt!" Scorpius musste ihr Recht geben. Aber sie sprachen hier ja auch von Alfred. Der würde keine halben Sachen machen, so sehr er auch gemeckert hatte.

Schweigend beobachteten sie, wie die weiteren Gäste sich auf den Sofas niederließen. Vor ihnen setzten sich Alfreds Eltern. Sein Vater drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Sie sind sicher Scorpius Malfoy. Es freut mich, sie endlich einmal kennenzulernen. Alfred spricht immer sehr freundschaftlich von Ihnen! Ich habe ihren Großvater noch gekannt." Scorpius reichte ihm die Hand. „Es freut mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen! Darf ich Ihnen meine Freundin vorstellen? Rose Weasley."

Ein Schatten fiel über das Gesicht des Mannes, als er den Namen hörte. Etwas kalt nickte er Rose zu. „Weasley?" Rose setzte sich gerade hin. „Die Tochter von Hermine Granger-Weasley und Ron Weasley." erklärte Scorpius. Herr Avery schaute wenn möglich noch kälter. „Wie nett." er sah Scorpius an, als wollte er fragen, ob er nicht etwas Besseres hatte finden können.

Scorpius griff unauffällig unter dem Pelz nach Rose Hand und drückte sie kurz. Sein Gesicht blieb unbeteiligt höflich. „Wir haben gerade bewundert, wie viel Liebe zum Detail in der Dekoration steckt." Herr Avery lachte. „Oh ja. Die Damen haben monatelang zusammengesessen und geplant." Scorpius nickte höflich. „Das sieht man!"

Ein neuer Gast hatte sich neben die Averys gesetzt und Alfreds Vater drehte sich mit einem letzten Nicken wieder nach vorne. Besorgt sah Scorpius zu Rose. Diese saß mit unbewegtem Gesicht da und sah stur geradeaus. Ihre Hand umklammerte seine fest.

„Scorpius, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen!" Scorpius drehte sich zur Seite und sah Jeroen van Zandt auf sich zulaufen. „Jeroen! Wie nett! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier sein würdest!" Ehrlich erfreut lächelte Scorpius den Niederländer an.

Er ließ Rose Hand los und stand auf. Als Jeroen vor ihm stand, schüttelten sie sich die Hände. „Natürlich komme ich zur Hochzeit einer meiner teuersten Mitarbeiter, vor allem, wenn ich der Trauzeuge bin!" Dann schaute van Zandt um Scorpius herum.

„Und das ist sicher die hübsche Rose Weasley, von der wir alle schon so viel gehört haben." Rose stand ebenfalls auf. Schüchtern lächelte sie Jeroen an. Scorpius legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und führte sie so ein Stück weiter in Richtung van Zandt.

„Ja, das ist Rose!" erklärte er dann übertrieben. Lächelnd reichte van Zandt Rose die Hand. Scorpius konnte sehen, wie blass Rose war und das ihre Hand etwas zitterte. Hatte sie etwa Angst? Vor Jeroen?

„Die Farbe ihres bezaubernden Kleides bringt ihre Augen zum Leuchten, meine Liebe." erklärte Jeroen galant, während er ihre Hand hielt. Dann sah er von Rose zu Scorpius. „Ihr zwei seid ein sehr schönes Paar. Ich hoffe, das bleibt noch lange so!"

Scorpius war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich den geschäftlichen Unterton nur eingebildet hatte. Aber Rose Schultern versteiften sich unter seinem Arm. „Das hoffen wir auch!" erklärte sie dann in einem lockeren Tonfall.

In diesem Moment kam Bewegung auf. „Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt auf meinen Platz. Aber wir sehen uns später ja noch und können ein wenig plaudern!" Mit einem kurzen Winken lief er aus ihrer Stuhlreihe. Alfred stand nun neben einem Mann, der wie der Pfarrer aussah. Van Zandt sprach einige Worte mit den beiden und blieb dann neben Alfred stehen.

Rose beobachtete ihn, während sie sich wieder setzten. „Das war also der berühmte Jeroen van Zandt." Scorpius machte ein bejahendes Geräusch.

Kaum saßen sie wieder, nahm ein älteres Paar, das sich als der Onkel von Alfred mit Ehefrau herausstellte, die Plätze neben Scorpius ein.

Kurze Zeit darauf erklang Musik. Sie klang sphärisch schön über die winterliche Landschaft hinweg. Mit einer dramatischen Tonfolge erschien die Braut am Ende des Ganges. Die Gäste standen auf.

Scorpius war sprachlos. Helga von Hohenstein sah aus, wie eine überirdische Mischung zwischen einem Engel und der Schneekönigin. Ihr blondes Haar war in Locken um ihr Gesicht drapiert und das Kleid war in Weiß und Blautönen gehalten, sodass es aussah wie ein Gletscher. Sie schwebte am Arm eines ältlichen Mannes heran. Der lange Schleier, der hinter ihr schwebte, wurde von winzigen Feen getragen.

Als die Erscheinung an ihnen vorbei kam, hielt Scorpius kurz den Atem an. Rose bewegte sich neben ihm und er wandte ihr das Gesicht zu. Sofort war der Zauber gebrochen. Verwirrt sah er Rose an. Die verzog das Gesicht ein wenig und lehnte sich zu ihm. „Ein Betörungszauber." Erstaunt sah Scorpius wieder zu der Braut. Und tatsächlich war sie immer noch schön, aber die grenzenlose Bewunderung, die er vor einer Sekunde noch verspürt hatte, war verflogen.

Verlegen wurde er rot. Und Rose hatte das alles mitbekommen. Sie musste ja denken, er sei leicht zu beeindrucken. Die Braut war nun bei Alfred angekommen und sie setzten sich wieder. Rose griff sofort unter dem Pelz wieder nach seiner Hand.

Die Zeremonie war lang und sehr theatralisch. Schon nach kurzer Zeit schweiften Scorpius Gedanken ab. Er hoffte, dass es für Rose nicht so schwer würde und die Averys die Ausnahme an diesem Tag sein würden. Unbewusst begann er, auf Rose Handrücken mit dem Daumen Muster zu malen. Ein Schauer erfasste sie. Besorgt beugte er sich dicht zu ihr hinab. „Ist dir kalt?"

Fasziniert sah er, wie sich eine Gänsehaut an ihrem Nacken bildete, an der Stelle, an der sein Atem sie getroffen hatte. Leichte Röte zog sich von ihrem Nacken unter ihren Haaransatz.

Ihr Griff um seine Hand wurde fester als sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Die Gänsehaut verschwand und Scorpius ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie er sie erneut auslösen könnte. Vielleicht mit einem Kuss hinter ihrem Ohr? Oder wenn er mit der Nase die Linie ihres Halses zu ihrer Schulter entlangfuhr? Oder besser noch mit dem Mund?

Scorpius riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und versuchte sich wieder auf die Zeremonie zu konzentrieren. Das Paar sprach nun den Schwur. Rose lockerte ihren Griff. Aber nur, um ihre Finger mit seinen zu verflechten.

War das wieder so ein romantischer Moment, an dem er gerade mal wieder da war? Er musste aufhören, ständig über Rose zu grübeln. Sie mussten hier konzentriert arbeiten, sonst hätten sie am Ende keinerlei Informationen.

Endlich küsste sich das Paar. Scorpius konnte sehen, wie vereinzelt Frauen ihre Augen mit Taschentüchern betupften. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Rose ebenfalls verschämt ein Taschentuch in der Hand hielt.

Er beugte sich erneut zu ihr. „Und du magst Alfred nicht mal. Was passiert denn, wenn jemand heiratet, den du magst? Überflutungen?" erfreut stellte er fest, dass ihre Gänsehaut und die Röte wieder da waren. Aber da die Zeremonie beendet war und das Brautpaar bereits wieder den Garten verließ, drehte Rose sich diesmal zu ihm um. Ihre Augen blitzten. „Das wirst DU wohl nie miterleben! Zu welcher Hochzeit sollte ich dich schon mitnehmen, bei dem ich einen vom Brautpaar mag?" zischte sie ihn wütend an. Gelassen lehnte er sich ein Stück zurück. Aber ihre aggressive Antwort hatte ihn doch verletzt. „Das ist schließlich schon unsere zweite gemeinsame Hochzeit!"

In dem Moment, in dem er es gesagt hatte, erinnerte er sich und er sah auch in Rose Augen etwas aufblitzen. Aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wandte Alfreds Onkel sich an ihn. „Ich könnte es gut und gerne ohne den ganzen Klimbim ertragen, aber die Mädels sind ja immer ganz versessen auf den ganzen romantischen Kram!" Gutmütig sah er über die Menge und schüttelte den Kopf.

Scorpius wandte sich von Rose ab und gab dem älteren Mann recht. Sie ließen sich von der Menge in das Schloss drängen. Rose lief immer einen halben Schritt hinter ihm und hielt seine Hand nur locker. Scorpius seufzte. Ein Streit mit ihr wäre heute das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten.

Im Inneren angekommen, zog er sie hinter eine riesige Eisskulptur aus der Menge. „Wir können uns heute keinen Streit leisten! Du weißt genau, dass ich es nicht böse gemeint habe!" erklärte er ihr so ruhig und leise wie möglich. Rose sah auf den Boden. „Tut mir leid, aber ich bin schrecklich nervös!" Flüchtig sah sie auf.

Scorpius zog sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Es wird nichts passieren. Außer dass einige auf sehr höfliche Art Gemeinheiten sagen werden, wird nichts passieren. Und du weißt, ich kann hier nichts machen? Sonst wirke ich nicht mehr glaubwürdig."

Er sah sie fragend an. Immer noch mit abgewandtem Blick, nickte sie. Scorpius hasste die Situation. Es war schon schlimm genug in der Schule andauernd eine Rolle zu spielen. Aber die Rolle von Rose Freund fiel ihm nicht schwer. Aber hier den uninteressierten Reinblutaristokraten zu mimen war etwas ganz anderes. Er zog sie wieder an sich. Ihre Nähe gab ihm Kraft. Leise sagte er: „Ich hätte Alfreds Vater am liebsten Stück für Stück auseinandergenommen, so wie er dich behandelt hat!"

Er spürte, wie Rose ihre Arme um ihn legte. Am liebsten wäre er gleich mit ihr verschwunden.

Rose hob den Kopf. Ihr Blick war entschlossen. Als sie sich von ihm löste, war ihre Haltung stolz.. „Dann lass' uns mal in die Arena gehen!" Er lächelte sie kurz an, dann nahm er ihre Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie zu dem großen Saal, in dem er gestern Alfred getroffen hatte. Alfred hatte nicht übertrieben: Auch hier war alles in der gleichen Art dekoriert, wie draußen. Überall schien Schnee zu liegen.

„Wie eine Hochzeit am Nordpol!" erklärte Rose und setzte trocken hinzu: „Scheint ja ein etwas unterkühltes Pärchen zu sein!" Scorpius suchte automatisch Alfred und Helga in dem Saal. Die zwei standen an einem erhöhten Tisch, und wirkten ganz zufrieden.

Eine lange Schlange hatte sich vor ihnen gebildet. „Komm' wir müssen auch noch gratulieren." Scorpius zog sie in Richtung des Brautpaares. Rose beeilte sich, neben ihn zu gelangen. „Hast du ein Geschenk besorgt?" fragte sie. Scorpius sah sie ungläubig an. „Natürlich! Was denkst du denn? Meine Oma hat mir geholfen, etwas auszusuchen. Die zwei werden es lieben!"

Rose sah ihn skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Sie mussten fast zehn Minuten warten, bis sie endlich an der Reihe waren. Scorpius trat vor und nahm Helgas Hand. Alfred neben seiner Frau wandte sich ebenfalls ihnen zu.

„Meine Name ist Scorpius Malfoy und das ist meine Freundin Rose." Helga lächelte ihn hocherfreut an.

„Wie schön, dich endlich zu treffen! Alfred hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt! Du musst uns demnächst besuchen kommen! Dann können wir uns in Ruhe kennenlernen!" Scorpius bedankte sich für die Einladung, dann holte er ein Paket aus seiner Tasche und vergrößerte es.

„Ich hoffe, die Kleinigkeit bereitet euch beiden eine kleine Freude!" Helga nahm das Paket höflich entgegen und stellte es auf einen Tisch hinter sich.

Scorpius trat nun auf Alfred zu, während Rose Helga gratulierte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Scorpius sehen, wie das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Braut gequält wirkte und sie Rose Hand mit spitzen Fingern nahm.

„Gratuliere, Alfred!" erklärte er lautstark. Alfred lachte ihn glücklich an. „Danke, danke!" Dann wandte er sich an Rose. „Und Rose hast du ja auch mitgebracht. Schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

Rose trat einen Schritt auf Alfred zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Höflich erklärte sie: „Gratuliere, Alfred!" Alfred griff nach ihrer Hand und lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. In diesem Moment blitzte es. Verwirrt sah Rose sich um. Alfred lächelte weltgewandt. „Nur unser Hochzeitsfotograf. Er soll alles festhalten." Rose nickte.

Alfred wandte sich wieder an Scorpius. „Wir machen gleich noch ein paar Aufnahmen mit der Familie und dem engsten Freundeskreis. Kommt doch bitte auch gleich noch einmal in den Garten!"

Scorpius nickte zustimmend und machte dann Platz für die folgenden Gäste. Rose trat dicht an ihn heran. „Hat man dich auch fotografiert?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an, dann trat Verstehen in ihre Augen. „Natürlich!"

Scorpius konnte fast ihre Zähne knirschen hören. Gemeinsam liefen sie wieder in den Garten. Dort warteten bereits einige Familienangehörige und Freunde. Höflich betrieb Scorpius Small Talk, während Rose stumm danebenstand. Sie wurde sowieso von allen ignoriert.

Endlich kam das Brautpaar. Der Fotograf machte unzählige Gruppenfotos, in denen Rose immer auffällig nah am Bräutigam stand. Es gab sogar ein Foto nur von Scorpius, Rose und dem Brautpaar.

Am Ende spürte Scorpius Rose Magie in wütenden Wellen gegen sich branden. Sie musste es hassen, sich hilflos für die Publicity der Revolution missbrauchen zu lassen. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken, erhielt aber nur einen wütenden Blick.

Als sie wieder in das Schloss traten, brachte sie erneut eine Elfe zu ihren Plätzen. Scorpius freute sich, dass hier einige der Männer mit Begleitung saßen, die er bereits aus Rotterdam und der Colonia kannte. Auf der anderen Seite würde es für Rose sicher nicht einfach.

Scorpius wurde von allen Seiten begeistert begrüßt. Er stellte Rose kurz vor und unterhielt sich dann mit Jonas, seinem Tischnachbarn zur Rechten über das Leben in Rotterdam, das Wetter, Quidditch und ähnlich belanglose Dinge. Er behielt Rose dabei immer im Auge. Sie war fürchterlich wütend und er hoffte, sie würde nicht explodieren. Stattdessen sah er wie Rose immer mehr in sich zusammensank.

Während er die Suppe löffelte, ließ er seinen Blick über die Tischgesellschaft gleiten. Dabei bemerkte er einige spöttische Blicke der Frauen in Richtung Rose und einige mitleidige Blicke in seine Richtung.

„Ich habe mein Kleid bei Dunja Duravic schneidern lassen. Das ist wirklich die einzige Designerin, die man als reinblütige Frau überhaupt tragen kann. Alle anderen haben sich ja sowieso schon gegenüber den Muggelliebhabern prostituiert und Muggel-Designs in ihre Arbeit integriert. Schrecklich daneben, wenn du mich fragst!" hörte er eine hochnäsige Stimme zu seiner Linken. Die Frau, die gesprochen hatte, musterte Rose dabei, wie etwas, das unter einem Stein hervor gekrochen war.

Rose wurde rot und beugte sich tiefer über den Teller. „Nun ja, Geschmack ist nun mal nicht mit Geld zu kaufen. Das wird einem in die Wiege gelegt. Das kann man nicht einfach so lernen!" antwortete eine zweite Frau der Ersten. Auch diese hatte Rose nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

Scorpius marterte sein Gehirn, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, um sie aus der Situation zu erlösen. Er konnte sie nicht einmal durch eine Berührung trösten, da ihre Plätze zu weit voneinander entfernt waren. Dann sprach ihn sein Nachbar wieder an und zog ihn in ein langwieriges Gespräch. Erst beim Nachtisch hatte er wieder die Gelegenheit zu sehen, was Rose machte.

Diese aß schweigend ihre Mousse. Scorpius lehnte sich zu ihr. Höflich fragte er: „Amüsierst du dich, Schatz?" er hoffte, sie würde verstehen, was er meinte. Sie sah auf und lächelte kalt. „Natürlich. Das Essen ist wunderbar. Die Gäste ein Ausbund an neuen Inspirationen – wie könnte ich mich da nicht amüsieren?" Sie hatte sogar ihre Stimme im Griff. Man konnte nichts von dem Sarkasmus hören, den sie sicher gerne zum Ausdruck gebracht hätte.

Er tätschelte kurz ihre Schulter. „Schön." erklärte er dann uninteressiert und wandte sich wieder seinem Nachtisch zu. Sie könnten einen Preis gewinnen. Vielleicht sollte er es sich noch einmal überlegen und Schauspieler werden.

Nach dem Essen begannen die endlosen, humorlosen und langweiligen Reden. Sehr häufig wurde auf die Reinblütigkeit des Brautpaares angespielt und wie froh man doch war, dass die zwei einen gebührenden Partner gefunden hatten. Jeroens Rede war etwas frischer als die anderen. Aber auch hier hörte Scorpius nur mit halbem Ohr hin.

Dann war auch dieser Teil beendet und man deckte Kuchen auf. Er konnte an der Art, wie Rose in ihrer Torte stocherte, sehen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte.

Das Tischgespräch wurde nun lebhafter. Einer der jungen Männer erzählte über seine Zeit in Südamerika. „Die Muggel da sind noch viel wilder als die hier." und mit einem Lachen setzte er hinzu: „Selbst die, die in Städten leben und Kleidung tragen."

Seine Begleiterin sah ihn bewundernd an. „Wie du das nur kannst! In dieser Wildnis und das über Wochen. Ich würde da sterben!" Scorpius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das hörte sich an, als würden die Bewohner der Colonia in Zelten mitten im Urwald hausen und ihr Essen jagen müssen.

„Ja, und all die Muggel immer. Das schüttelt mich jedes Mal, wenn Sveni davon erzählt!" Die Stammkundin von Dunja Duravic schüttelte sich theatralisch. Sie legte ihrem Begleiter die Hand bewundernd auf den Arm.

Scorpius sah kurz zu Rose. Er sah, wie sie auf dem Tisch ihre Fäuste geballt hatte. „Na, so schlimm ist es auch nicht. Wenn man sie ignoriert, passiert auch nicht viel!" erklärte er in die Runde. Die Frauen wandten sich nun mit großen Augen an ihn. Verlegen griff er nach der Tasse Kaffee vor sich. Man könnte meinen, er hätte gerade den Gordischen Knoten gelöst.

„Ich bin es langsam leid, sie immer ignorieren zu müssen! Und ehrlich gesagt fällt es mir auch immer schwerer. Sie sind überall! Es wird Zeit, dass eine Lösung gefunden wird!" erklärte Jonas, der neben ihm saß. Eigentlich hatte er Jonas sehr nett gefunden. Jetzt war er erstaunt über die Vehemenz, mit der dieser seinen Muggelhass vorbrachte.

Dann wandte er sich an Scorpius. „Das ist für dich sicher schwerer zu verstehen. Schließlich hast du sicher viel mit Muggeln zu tun, wegen deiner … Freundin." Scorpius spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Naja, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte Rose so viele Muggel in ihrer Familie. Und die habe ich auch noch nie gesehen." erklärte er verlegen.

Rose setzte sich gerade hin. „Falls es noch jemandem an diesem Tisch gibt, der nicht über meinen vollständigen Stammbaum informiert ist, kläre ich denjenigen jetzt gerne auf! Meine Mutter ist muggelgeboren und daher habe ich Muggel-Großeltern. Mein Vater ist reinblütig bis hin zu wer-weiß-schon-wem. Und beide haben meinem Onkel geholfen, Voldemort zu vernichten. Falls es noch etwas gibt, was jemanden über meine Familie interessiert: nur raus damit. Wir sind hier ja unter Freunden und da kann man ja über alles reden!" herausfordernd sah sie jeden Einzelnen in der Runde an. Die Frauen waren sichtlich echauffiert.

Scorpius geriet innerlich in Panik. Sie würde doch jetzt keine Szene hinlegen. Äußerlich kühl stand er auf und legte seine Hand auf Rose Arm. „Ich glaube, du brauchst ein wenig frische Luft." Sie blitzte ihn wütend an. Eisern sagte er: „Jetzt, Rose!"

Steif stand Rose auf und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.

„Das geht nicht, Rose! Du kannst nicht einfach so einen Auftritt hinlegen!" Scorpius führte sie an einem Arm in den Garten, wo gerade einige Hauselfen die Sofas verschwinden ließen. Rose machte sich von ihm los und drehte sich hitzig zu ihm. „Nein? Kann ich nicht? Dann schau zu und lerne, was ich alles kann!" Sie wollte an ihm vorbei, zurück ins Innere des Schlosses, aber er hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Rose, bitte!" Er sah sie ernst an. Dann machte er eine vage Handbewegung und flüsterte "Mufliato". Unentschlossen sah Rose ihn an. „Scorpius, ich kann das nicht!" erklärte sie fast verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber es ist nur ein Tag! Ein Tag! Und der ist auch schon fast vorbei! Kannst du das bitte für mich machen?" Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich über seine Formulierung wunderte.

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Wange. Er hörte sie seufzen. „Das Essen ist bald fertig und dann beginnt der gemütliche Teil. Da musst du dir das Geblöke von den dummen Kühen nicht anhören!"

Sie rieb ihren Kopf an sein Brustbein. „Können wir noch etwas hier bleiben?" Er fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken entlang und umfasste mit der anderen ihren Nacken. Beruhigend streichelte er sie. Langsam entspannte sie sich in seinen Armen. So standen sie bestimmt zehn Minuten. Dann schob Scorpius sie ein Stück von sich und legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Geht's wieder?" Sie schloss die Augen, aber als Rose sie wieder öffnete, wirkte sie entschlossen.

Langsam liefen sie wieder zu ihren Plätzen. Neugierig musterten die Tischnachbarn sie.

Jonas begann leise zu lachen. Vertraulich lehnte er sich zu Scorpius. „Ganz schön temperamentvoll, die Kleine. Jetzt verstehe ich, wieso du nichts gegen die Aufgabe von Jeroen hattest. Die ist sicher sehr aktiv, wenn es um die intimeren Teile einer Beziehung geht. Aber du scheinst sie ja gut im Griff zu haben!"

Jonas hatte so leise gesprochen, dass nur Scorpius ihn hören konnte. Trotzdem wunderte er sich, wer alles von Zandts kleiner 'Aufgabe' wusste.

Jonas zwinkerte ihm zu. „Keine Angst, davon weiß nur der engste Kreis um Jeroen und Alfred und wir achten darauf, dass es so bleibt. Es nützt uns ja nichts, wenn deine kleine Furie davon Wind bekommt und dich zum Teufel schickt!"

Scorpius nickte. Er wusste nicht, wie er diese Erklärung einordnen sollte. Während das Essen beendet wurde, grübelte er weiter darüber nach.

Endlich hob Alfred die Tafel auf und sie wurden in den Nachbarsaal gebeten, wo zum 'gemütlichen Teil' des Abends übergegangen wurde.

Erleichtert stand Scorpius auf, nur um fest zu stellen, dass Jonas scheinbar die Aufgabe hatte, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Er wich mit seiner Begleiterin nicht von Scorpius Seite. Rose stand dabei stumm neben ihm, ihre Hand in seiner. Nach mehreren Gläsern exzellentem alten Whiskey kam Jeroen zu ihnen.

„Scorpius, Jonas, wie praktisch euch beide zusammenzufinden! Ich werde im kommenden Sommer einige Unterstützung benötigen. Kann ich auf euch beide zählen?" Jonas nickte wichtig. „Gerne, Jeroen. Das weißt du doch!"

Scorpius spürte, wie Rose, etwas näher rückte. „Ich habe noch keine Rückmeldung von Gringotts. Wenn ich die Ausbildungsstelle erhalte, sollte ich aber einige Wochen nach Schulende Zeit haben."

Van Zandt schien begeistert. „Sehr schön! Ich weiß noch nicht, wo der Arbeitskreis sich treffen wird. Entweder bei uns im Stammhaus in Rotterdam oder bei Hans in der Colonia. Alfred wird dir noch Bescheid geben, Scorpius. Er ist ja nun wieder öfter in Großbritannien. Da braucht er sicher auch einiges an Unterstützung. Ich hoffe, da können wir auch auf dich zählen?"

Scorpius nippte an seinem Glas. „Aber sicher. Sofern ich es mit der Schule vereinbaren kann! Ich muss sagen, das Abschlussjahr ist wirklich höllisch!" Jeroen klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ja, daran erinnern wir uns alle mit Schaudern! Aber du hast Glück, die liebe Rose versüßt dir sicher einige Stunden!" Jeroen lächelte charmant zu Rose.

Diese lächelte errötend zurück. „Sie müssen mir einen Tanz reservieren, Rose!" Jeroen zwinkerte Scorpius zu. „Als alter Knacker muss man alle Chancen nutzen, die jungen Mädels mal abzubekommen!"

Scorpius grinste. „Ich denke, für einen Tanz geht das sicher. Aber nicht, dass du mir meine Freundin ausspannst!" Jeroen lachte geschmeichelt und Rose drückte einen Nagel in Scorpius Handfläche. Es brannte höllisch.

Jeroen wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann Jonas und seiner Begleiterin zu. Scorpius zog seine Hand unauffällig aus Roses Fingern. „Ist was?" fragte sie süß lächelnd. Er hob nur eine Augenbraue und hörte dann interessiert dem Gespräch zwischen Jeroen und Jonas zu.

Das Licht wurde gedämpft und Musik erklang. Das Brautpaar stand in der Mitte der Tanzfläche in einem einsamen Lichtkegel. Walzer erklang und die zwei schwebten in perfektem Einklang über die Tanzfläche. Jeroen verabschiedete sich von ihnen und eilte zu seiner Begleitung zurück.

Sobald der zweite Tanz begann, bestand Jonas Freundin darauf, dass er mit ihr tanzte. Scorpius schnappte sich Rose Hand und zog sie in eine ruhige Sitzecke. „Ich dachte, die werden wir nie los!" erklärte er, als er sich erschöpft in das Sofa lehnte.

Rose sah ihn kalt an. „Ihr schient euch ja wunderbar zu verstehen!" Scorpius sah sie müde an. „Rose, bitte!" Rose Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. Seufzend lehnte sie sich an das Rückenpolster des Sofas.

„Musstest du mich an van Zandt verschachern?" Murmelte sie. „Ach, komm' schon Rose! Das war doch nur höfliches Gerede. Jeroen hat das sicher schon vergessen! Außerdem ist es nur ein Tanz!" Rose sah beklommen aus. „Der Mann macht mir Angst!"

Scorpius schob seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Jeroen? Aber er war doch nett zu dir!" Rose sah ihn an. „Ja, aber mir ist es lieber, sie sagen mir, was sie denken, als es hinter süßlichem Geschwafel zu verstecken!"

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Eine Weile blieben sie so sitzen. Ein Hauself kam mit einem Tablett vorbei und sie nahmen sich zwei Gläser von dem Tablett. Das Getränk war grün und perlte munter vor sich hin.

Skeptisch sah Scorpius es an. Rose kicherte. „Das ist französischer Feenwein. Sehr selten, hochprozentig und sehr lecker!" Sie hielt ihm ihr Glas zum Anstoßen entgegen. Zart stieß Scorpius sein Glas gegen ihres. Immer noch misstrauisch nippte er an dem grünen Getränk.

Es schmeckte ihm erstaunlich gut. „Wow, selbstnachfüllende Gläser!" hörte er Rose sagen. Und tatsächlich konnte er dabei zusehen, wie ihr Glas sich wieder füllte. „Solltest du nicht etwas langsam machen? Hast du nicht gesagt, das Zeug ist hochprozentig?"

Sie sah ihn über den Rand des Glases an und sagte dann trocken: „Wenn ich das hier überstehen will, brauche ich etwas Hochprozentiges!" Scorpius sah sie zweifelnd an. „Sei vorsichtig!" Rose verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast es gerade nötig! Wie viele von den Whiskeys hast du denn schon intus?" Scorpius seufzte ergeben. Sie hatte ja recht. Der Whiskey hatte ihn schon müde gemacht.

Sie trank das Glas aus und zog ihn dann auf die Beine. „Lass' uns tanzen!"

Scorpius stand ergeben auf, da Tanzen sicher besser war, als Rose weiter testen zu lassen, ob sich die Gläser wirklich immer wieder von alleine auffüllten.

ooo

Sie tanzten. Rose trank noch einige Gläser des grünen Weins. Dabei gingen sie allen anderen Gästen aus dem Weg. Das Brautpaar war um Mitternacht in die Flitterwochen abgereist. Nun waren nur noch wenige Gäste im Saal, die tanzten oder sich unterhielten. Rose gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Lächelnd sah er auf sie hinab. „Lass' uns gehen!" Scorpius führte sie von der Tanzfläche. Sie lehnte sich schwer auf seinen Arm.

Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass' uns noch mal in den Garten gehen. Das muss wunderschön aussehen, im Dunkeln!" Scorpius grinste. „Wieder ein romantischer Anfall?" Sie rollte nur mit den Augen und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Als sie im Garten standen, musste Scorpius allerdings zugeben, dass sie recht hatte: Der Garten sah im Mondlicht unwirklich schön aus. Das Licht, das aus dem Ballsaal drang, warf blinkende Reflexe auf das Eis. Alles funkelte und blinkte.

Rose kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Scorpius legte seinen Kopf auf ihren. „Wunderschön!" sagte er leise. Sie hob den Kopf. Grinsend fragte sie: „Hast du jetzt einen romantischen Anfall?"

Er hörte gar nicht, was sie sagte. Ihm stockte der Atem. Auch Rose sah unwirklich aus in dem Licht des Gartens. Wie eine Gestalt aus einem Traum. Scorpius beugte sich hinab und küsste sie. Ihre Hände verfingen sich in seinen Haaren, ihr Körper schien unter seinen Händen zu schmelzen und um ihn zu fließen.

Sie löste sich von ihm. „Lass' uns gehen!" Ihre Stimme klang atemlos. Er fingerte in seiner Robe nach der kleinen Statue. Scorpius hoffte nur, dass sie funktionieren würde. Wenn sie jetzt zu dem Kamin laufen müssten und in das Hotel floen, wäre die Stimmung hinüber.

Aber schon verschwand der Garten um sie herum und der Flur des Hotelzimmers erschien. Kaum hatte er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, zog Rose seinen Kopf zu ihrem herab und küsste ihn.

Er merkte kaum, wie sie ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung schob, während sie ihn weiterhin leidenschaftlich küsste. Sein Gehirn war nicht fähig andere Dinge wahrzunehmen als den Ansturm auf seine Sinne, den Rose für ihn darstellte.

Erst als er eine eisige Welle von Magie über sich zusammenbrechen spürte, setzte sein Gehirn wieder ein. Die magische Barriere um das Bett!

Seine Kniekehlen rammten gegen die Bettkante und er fiel rücklings auf das Bett. Rose krabbelte auf seinen Schoß. Alarmglocken schrillten in seinem Gehirn. „Rose!" er spüre ihre Zunge an seinem Ohr. Seine Gedanken setzten wieder aus.

Als er ihre Hände an seiner bloßen Brust spürte, wurde ihm klar, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. „Rose!"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit glasigem Blick an. „Hmm?" Er strich mit der Hand Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. „Was machst du da?" Sie setzte sich auf. Nun saß sie rittlings auf seinem Bauch. „Wonach sieht es denn aus? Solltest du nicht der, mit der Erfahrung sein?"

Scorpius versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Als das misslang, schob er sich nach hinten, gegen den Kopf des Bettes, wo er sich anlehnte. Dabei rutschte Rose seinen Körper hinab, sodass sie nun auf seinem Schoß saß. Nur mit Mühe behielt er einen halbwegs klaren Kopf. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu pulsieren.

„Rose, das ist keine gute Idee! Du bist betrunken und ..." Sie ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. „Du willst mich nicht?" wütend sah sie ihn an. Sie erhob sich schwankend und plumpste neben ihn auf das Bett.

Verzweifelt setzte er sich auf und griff nach ihren Oberarmen. „Rose, du musst doch gespürt haben, dass das nicht wahr ist. Ich meine, du hast gerade auf dem Beweis gesessen!" Er konnte sogar in der schummrigen Beleuchtung der automatischen Kerzen sehen, wie sie rot wurde.

Er legte die Hand um ihre Wange. „Rose, du bist das tollste Mädchen, das ich kenne. Und ich würde jetzt nichts lieber tun, als dich weiter machen lassen. Aber du würdest mich und dich morgen früh hassen!"

Sie sah ihn schmollend an. „Du treibst es mit jeder dummen Schlampe in der Schule und bei mir bekommst du ein Gewissen?" Er lachte verzweifelt. Sie sprach ihm aus der Seele. „Du warst es doch immer, die mir was von meinem Potenzial erzählt hat!"

„Du willst mich nicht, weil meine Mama muggelgeboren ist. Ich bin dir nicht rein genug!"

Fassungslos sah er ihr ins Gesicht. Es schien ihr wirklich ernst zu sein! Mit abwesender Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe dich heute gesehen. Da gehörst du hin. Das ist deine Welt und du hasst meine Familie, weil wir am Niedergang der Malfoys mitschuldig sind!"

Scorpius kniete sich hin, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Am Niedergang der Malfoys sind nur die Malfoys schuld. Kein Mensch hat meinen Großvater gezwungen, bei den Todessern mitzumachen. Rose, was soll der Mist? Du weißt doch, dass ich heute eine Rolle spielen musste. Wir haben darüber gesprochen!"

Er verstand sie nicht. Sie verwirrte ihn. Und der Alkohol in seinem Blut machte es nicht einfacher. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Teil seines Gehirns, der ihm immer noch sagte, er solle aufhören vernünftig zu sein und sich seinen langjährigen Traum endlich erfüllen.

„Gut, dann bist du eben nur ein spießiger Langweiler!" Rose ließ sich nach hinten fallen und warf ihre Beine über die Bettkante. „Dann gehe ich jetzt baden!" erklärte sie.

Diese Stimmungsschwankungen von Rose war Scorpius nicht gewohnt. Normalerweise war sie ausgeglichen und logisch. Wahrscheinlich war sie betrunkener, als er dachte.

Scorpius selbst hatte nicht wenig getrunken und fand es äußerst schwierig, sich auf das Geschehen zu konzentrieren. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und schloss die Augen.

Er hörte, wie Rose aufstand. „Oho ... ich glaube, ich lass' das Baden ausfallen. Aber ich werde nicht in meinem schönen Kleid schlafen!" Sie begann, im Bett zu wühlen.

„Scorp?" Er versuchte, wenig erfolgreich, sie aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Ein Schlag traf ihn am Bein. „Hey!" er fuhr auf und schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an. Sie kniete schwankend vor ihm. „Ich finde meinen Schlafanzug nicht!"

Er rollte mit den Augen. Das war aber ein schlechter Einfall, denn nun schwankte das ganze Zimmer, nicht nur Rose. „Woher soll ich wissen, wo der ist?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Gut, wenn du mir nicht helfen möchtest, schlafe ich eben ohne!" Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und er sah, wie sie begann, an dem Reißverschluss in ihrem Rücken zu zupfen. „Hilf' mir mal!"

Scorpius Alarmglocken schrillten erneut. Hektisch setzte er sich auf. „Ich helfe dir beim Suchen!" Fahrig durchwühlte er die Decken und Kissen um sich herum. Endlich fand er den Flanellschlafanzug von Rose. Ohne hinzusehen, warf er ihr die Kleidung zu. „Hier ist dein Schlafanzug!"

Er ließ sich bäuchlings auf das Bett fallen. Eisern hielt er sich zurück, als er den Reißverschluss hörte, dann das Rascheln des Kleides. Das alles hätte er haben können, aber ausgerechnet jetzt musste sein Gewissen auftauchen!

Dann spürte er, wie sie sich an ihn drückte. Scorpius konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. „Bin fertig!" erklärte Rose. Scorpius linste unter seinem Arm hervor. Sie schien wirklich ihren Schlafanzug anzuhaben.

Er setzte sich auf. Dabei stellte er fest, dass sie auf die Hose verzichtet hatte und nur in ihrem Schlafanzugsoberteil und ihrem Schlüpfer neben ihm lag. Kurz schloss er die Augen. Das war doch alles nicht wahr!

Blind tastete er nach seinem eigenen Schlafanzug. Er fand ihn und stand auf. „Bin gleich wieder da!" Rose grunzte etwas und er verschwand im Bad. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an die kalten Kacheln.

Sein Körper pulsierte, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er hatte gerade das Mädchen, das er seit Jahren wollte, zurückgewiesen. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Langsam lief er zum Waschbecken und hielt den Kopf unter das kalte Wasser. Nach einigen Minuten fühlte er sich besser.

Er zog sich um. Bevor er zurück ins Schlafzimmer lief, hielt er erneut den Kopf unter das Wasser. Vielleicht sollte er im Wohnzimmer schlafen – egal, was die Lauscher über ihn denken mochten!

Als er in das Schlafzimmer trat, konnte er Rose hinter dem Barriere-Zauber um das Bett nicht erkennen. Er war müde und das Bett war sicher bequemer als die Ziersofas im Wohnzimmer. Außerdem war das Bett groß genug. Gähnend beschloss er, dass es ungefährlich war, im Bett zu schlafen.

Rose lag in der Mitte des Bettes. Sie hatte sich eine Decke übergezogen und schien fest zu schlafen. Müde schlüpfte Scorpius unter eine Decke und blieb am Bettrand liegen. „Scorp?" Rose verschlafene Stimme drang zu ihm. Sofort war er wieder hellwach.

Er spürte, wie die Matratze hinter ihm nachgab, dann schlang sich ein warmer Arm um seine Hüfte. „Du bist so weit weg gewesen!" Er nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie rutschte näher an ihn und er konnte ihren Körper an seinem Rücken spüren. Er hätte doch im Wohnzimmer schlafen sollen!

„Magst du mich eigentlich?" hörte er sie hinter sich. „Natürlich mag ich dich, Rose!" Seine Stimme klang belegt.

Sie bewegte sich ein wenig. „Natürlich magst du mich, sonst wäre es schwer dauernd in meiner Nähe zu sein, wie wir das in der Schule immer machen. Ich meine: Magst du mich, wie eine Schwester oder mehr?"

Scorpius seufzte. „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Feier zum Fall von Voldemort im Mai?" fragte er dann. Rose blieb eine Weile stumm. „Wolltest du damals wirklich mein Freund werden?" Scorpius drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Sag' mal, wo warst du eigentlich damals? Ich meine, du hast mir doch erklärt, dass das alles nicht geht, weil du mir nicht trauen kannst und ich weiß nicht was!" fragte er gereizt. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft seine eigene Laune zu unterdrücken.

Rose zog ihren Arm weg und drehte sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken. Nun lagen sie Seite an Seite und starrten an die Decke. „Habe ich dir damals wehgetan?"

Scorpius wurde nun wirklich sauer. „Ja, Rose, du hast mir damals wehgetan! Was denkst du denn?" Er spürte, wie sie sich auf einen Ellbogen stützte, dann sah er ihren Kopf über sich.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du mich magst. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du mich magst" Scorpius wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. „Als wenn es normal ist, dass man so was gleich am Anfang sagt!" murmelte er.

Er konnte Rose Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen. Das frustrierte ihn noch mehr. „Wir waren nicht am Anfang, Scorpius. Wir waren schon mittendrin!" Sie klang resigniert, als sie sich wieder neben ihn fallen ließ.

„Wir sind doch schon seit Jahren mittendrin!" erklärte sie dann noch einmal.

Lange Zeit lagen sie so und dachten darüber nach. Zumindest Scorpius dachte über das nach, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Schläfst du schon?" hörte er sie dann leise fragen. „Nein." antwortete er genauso leise.

Wieder umgab sie Schweigen. Scorpius tastete nach Rose Hand. Als er sie fand, verflocht er seine Finger mit ihren. „Rose?" Als Antwort kam ein gedankenverlorenes „Hmm?"

„Ich mag dich wirklich. Schon seit Jahren. Aber unsere Mission entwickelt sich immer mehr zum Albtraum." Seine Stimme war sehr leise. Scorpius wusste nicht, ob seine Worte Sinn machten. Sein Gehirn fühlte sich wattig an.

Nach einer kurzen Pause, sagte Rose: „Ich weiß." Sie klang so verloren. Er drückte ihre Hand.

Das nächste Geräusch, das er hörte, war ihr leises Schnarchen. Seufzend drehte er sich zu ihr und sah ihr im Dunkeln beim Schlafen zu.

ooo

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Scorpius nur langsam auf. Ein klebriges Gefühl in seinem Kopf ließ sich nur langsam abschütteln. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie viel er getrunken hatte. Aber er hatte keine Kopfschmerzen, er fühlte sich eher grippig.

In Zeitlupe stand er auf und stolperte Richtung Badezimmer. Erst als er das Bad betrat, trafen ihn die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht. Erstarrt blieb er stehen. Nach einigen Sekunden drehte er sich langsam wieder um. Er war sich sicher, dass er alleine im Bett aufgewacht war. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Zauber um das Bett verschwunden war. Das Bett hatte solch monströse Ausmaße, dass er es nun doch mit den Augen absuchte. Natürlich fand er Rose nicht.

Aber wo war sie? Was bedeutete das? Und wie würde es nun weiter gehen? Die letzte Nacht konnten sie nicht ignorieren! Würde sie alles auf den Alkohol schieben? Hatte er ihr wirklich erzählt, was er für sie empfand?

Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal eine Dusche, danach sah alles sicher klarer aus.

Die Dusche machte ihn wacher, aber seine Gedanken schwirrten danach nur noch schneller im Kreis. Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen machte er sich auf die Suche nach Rose.

Er fand sie im Wohnzimmer, vollständig angezogen, vor einem gedeckten Tisch. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, aber sie zeigte mit keiner Geste, dass sie seine Anwesenheit wahrnahm.

„Guten Morgen!" begrüßte Scorpius sie gezwungen fröhlich. Noch immer reagierte sie nicht auf ihn. Auch als er sich ihr gegenüber setzte, konzentrierte sie sich weiterhin auf das Rührei auf ihrem Teller.

Scorpius versuchte, mit seinem puren Willen eine Reaktion von ihr heraus zu erhalten. „Morgen!" kam es nach einem Moment von ihr.

„Kater?" fragte er mitleidig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit der Gabel auf eine kleine leere Glasphiole auf dem Tisch. Scorpius erkannte die unappetitliche Farbe des Anti-Kater-Tranks am Boden der Glasphiole.

Er nahm sich einen trockenen Toast und Marmelade. „Gut geschlafen?" versuchte er Konversation zu betreiben. Das Schweigen machte ihn ganz kribbelig. Rose schien sich hinter einer undurchdringlichen Mauer verschanzt zu haben.

Erschrocken fuhr Scorpius auf, als Rose ihre Gabel mit lautem Klirren auf den Teller warf. Wütend blitzte sie ihn an. „Ich habe wunderbar geschlafen. Danke der Nachfrage!" Ihre Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Schwungvoll stand sie auf. Dabei stieß sie den Stuhl zurück, der mit einem schrillen Geräusch über den Boden schrammte. Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Scorpius rauschte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Scorpius sank in sich zusammen. Nun bekam er doch noch Kopfschmerzen. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Er hatte die verdammte Situation nicht ausgenutzt! Er war ein verfluchter Heiliger! Er hatte ihr dann auch noch seine Gefühle gestanden. Und SIE war wütend auf IHN? Er hätte einfach mit ihr schlafen sollen, dann hätte sie jetzt wenigstens einen wirklich guten Grund einen Aufstand zu proben!

Frustriert stand er auf und folgte Rose ins Schlafzimmer. Sie würde ihn nicht einfach anmachen und er würde es hinnehmen. Er hatte es satt immer ihre Launen auszubaden.

In der Tür blieb er stehen und sah Rose einen Moment dabei zu, wie sie ihre Kleidung mit Schwung in ihren Koffer warf. Scorpius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich mit der Schulter an den Türpfosten.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du so eine große Drama Queen bist!" erklärte er eisig. Rose fuhr zu ihm herum. „Wage es nicht, mich eine Drama Queen zu nennen!"

Scorpius sah sie mit seinem kalten, unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck an, den sie so sehr hasste. Er wusste genau, dass er sie damit nur noch mehr reizte. Aber das war ihm egal. Wenn alles den Bach hinunter ging, dann sollte es mit einem Knall geschehen.

Rose stand ihm zugewandt, sie öffnete und schloss ihre Hände, die Arme neben dem Körper. Mit zusammengekniffenem Mund sah sie ihn an. Er konnte es in ihre brodeln sehen. Kurz überlegte Scorpius, ob sie ihn vielleicht wirklich angreifen würde.

Dann drehte sie sich nur mit Schwung zu ihrem Koffer um und packte einfach weiter. Scorpius wusste, dass er es besser dabei belassen sollte. Aber seine eigene Wut brodelte immer noch durch seinen Körper.

Langsam trat er hinter Rose. Mit so viel Ironie in der Stimme, wie er aufbringen konnte, fragte er: „So? Heute Morgen nicht so interessiert an mir?"

Sie hielt in der Bewegung inne. Röte stieg ihren Nacken hinauf. „Was?" fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Selbstzufrieden verschränkte Scorpius wieder die Arme vor der Brust. „Heute Nacht warst du nicht so unfreundlich, so … kalt." Scorpius hatte Jahre an diesem Tonfall gearbeitet. Er hatte die eisige, herablassende Arroganz perfektioniert. Aber es gab ihm nicht die gewünschte Befriedigung, die er erhofft hatte.

Als er sah, wie ihre Schultern herabsanken, wusste er, er war zu weit gegangen. Er hatte sie reizen, nicht besiegen wollen.

„Was willst du?" Rose Stimme klang müde.

'Dich!' schoss ihm sofort durch den Kopf, aber laut sagte er in einem normalen Tonfall: „Was ist denn heute Morgen los mit dir, Rose?" Die Wut war verpufft und er fühlte sich so müde, wie Rose sich angehört hatte.

Erschöpft ließ er sich neben ihren Koffer auf das Bett fallen. Sie stand nun vor ihm, aber er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck immer noch nicht sehen, da sie mit gesenktem Kopf dastand. Ihre Hände kneteten ein Kleidungsstück. Dann gab sie sich sichtlich einen Ruck und sah ihn an.

„Ich denke, das hier funktioniert nicht. Wir sollten es lassen!"

Scorpius hatte das Gefühl, ihm würde der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Natürlich hatte er das Ende ihres Streits vorhergesehen. Aber es zu hören, war etwas ganz anderes. Verloren schaute er im Zimmer umher. Dabei fiel ihm ein, wie sie angekommen waren. Da waren sie nur nervös gewesen. Als er daran dachte, wie Rose ausgepackt hatte, fielen ihm wieder ihre Zuschauer ein. Sie konnten das Gespräch nicht hier fortführen, mit irgendwelchen Zuschauern. Wer wusste, was sie sich noch an den Kopf warfen!

„Lass' uns das bitte in der Schule besprechen. Ich denke, wir brauchen beide einen Moment zum Nachdenken!" Er sah sie an und hoffte, sie würde es verstehen. Rose warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, dann erklärte sie teilnahmslos: „Von mir aus."

Scorpius verstand Rose heute nicht. Sie war von wütend, zu verletzt zu teilnahmslos in weniger als fünf Minuten gewechselt. Und sie hatte schon wieder eine Beziehung mit ihm beendet, die nicht existierte. Es war wie eine dieser schlechten Wiederholungen im Muggel-Fernsehen. Es war wie im vergangenen Mai. Aber da waren sie ja auch schon mittendrin gewesen, wie Rose heute Nacht so schön gesagt hatte.

Verwirrt und tief in Gedanken machte sich Scorpius ebenfalls daran, seine Sachen zu packen.

ooo

Abends saß Scorpius in der gleichen Stimmung im Aufenthaltsraum des Ravenclawturms. Nach ihrer Ankunft war Rose sofort in den Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden. Seither hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen.

Albus setzte sich neben ihn. „Was ist auf der Hochzeit passiert?" begann er ohne Umschweife das Gespräch. Scorpius war es langsam leid, von dieser Familie wie ein Hauself behandelt zu werden. Kalt musterte er Albus. „Dir auch einen 'Guten Abend!', Albus!"

Al machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Was hast du mit Rose gemacht?" fragte er harsch.

Erstaunt hob Scorpius eine Augenbraue. „Wann hast du mit Rose gesprochen?"

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vor zehn Minuten oder so, in der Bibliothek." Scorpius sprang auf und ließ Albus ohne ein weiteres Wort sitzen. Er lief auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Bibliothek. Er musste mit Rose sprechen. Wieso hatte sie nicht auf ihn gewartet?

Bis er in der Bibliothek angekommen war, hatte Scorpius sich wieder in Rasche gebracht. Er entdeckte Rose an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil. Mit ausholenden Schritten durchquerte er den Lesebereich. Ohne eine Einleitung ließ er seine flache Hand auf den Tisch fallen.

Rose zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Sie hob nur den Kopf und sah ihn gelangweilt an. „Ist was?" Scorpius wusste gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Er senkte den Oberkörper über sie.„Sag' du es mir!"

Rose stand auf und zwang ihn so, ein wenig zurückzuweichen. „Ich habe es dir heute Morgen schon gesagt, aber da du scheinbar doch nicht so clever bist: das mit uns funktioniert nicht! Ich bin raus aus dem Spiel!"

Einen Moment sahen sie sich nur wütend an. Aber als Scorpius den Mund öffnete, ertönte eine Stimme direkt neben ihnen. „Herr Malfoy, wenn sie sich streiten wollen, dann nicht in meiner Bibliothek!" Fräulein Miller, die Bibliothekarin hatte einen Fernsprachzauber angewandt. Sie saß immer noch an ihrem Pult, aber hatte mit ihren Argusaugen das Paar gesehen.

Scorpius nickte grimmig. Er griff nach Rose Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her. Aber erst auf dem Gang riss sie sich von ihm los. „Spinnst du? Bist du jetzt zum Neandertaler degeneriert?"

Scorpius hatte sich ihr zugewandt, als sie sich losgerissen hatte. „Was, zum Henker ist mit dir los, Rose?" Seine Stimme war beherrscht, aber man konnte die Wut darunter brodeln hören.

Rose zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche. Misstrauisch trat Scorpius einen Schritt zurück und tastete nach seinem. Aber sie sprach nur den Muffliato-Zauber.

„Ich denke, die Hochzeit ist ein netter Schlusspunkt für unsere kleine Mission. Ich will aussteigen!" erklärte Rose. Scorpius sah sie verwirrt an. Wie kam sie denn jetzt darauf? Jedes Mal, wenn er sich heute auf eine Argumentation ihrerseits eingestellt hatte, änderte sie ihre Taktik. Aber das Ziel war immer das gleiche: Sie wollte ihn loswerden.

„Wie kommst du denn nun darauf?" fragte er angenervt. Erstaunt sah er Tränen in Rose Augen. Scorpius holte tief Luft. Er schob Rose an ihren Schultern an die Wand und erklärte: „Warte hier!"

Schnell lief er in die Bibliothek zurück und packte Rose Sachen in ihre Tasche. Als er mit der Tasche wieder im Flur erschien, erwartete er fast, dass Rose verschwunden war. Doch sie stand noch an derselben Stelle wie zuvor.

Scorpius griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich. Einige Meter weiter befand sich eine Nische in der Wand. Flüchtig erinnerte er sich daran, dass er hier zum ersten Mal Lissy geküsst hatte. Dann schob er diesen Gedanken weit von sich.

Rose hatte sich so weit es in der engen Nische möglich war von ihm entfernt. Sie wich seinem Blick aus.

Scorpius holte tief Luft. „Rose, was ist heute mit dir los? Du verhältst dich vollkommen irrational. Du wechselst alle fünf Minuten deine Stimmung. Das machst du doch sonst nicht!"

Eine Weile sah er ihr dabei zu, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Würde sie ihn einfach anschweigen?

„Ich bin durcheinander … ich … mich macht das ganze Theater wahnsinnig!"

Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und glitt an der Wand hinunter, bis sie auf dem Boden saß.

Rose hob den Kopf und sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, was echt ist und was nur gespielt." Sie ließ den Kopf wieder sinken und er hörte, wie sie durch die Hände sagte: „Aber du weißt das noch. Deswegen hast du gestern die Notbremse gezogen."

Scorpius schluckte schwer. Hieß das nun, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hatte? Jetzt wäre eine gute Gelegenheit ihr alles zu sagen. Aber was würde dann passieren? Hatte sie nicht selbst gesagt, dass sie den Unterschied nicht mehr klar sehen konnte? Was, wenn sie sich nur einbildete, Gefühle für ihn zu haben?

Er hockte sich neben sie an die Wand. Dann schloss er die Augen und sagte: „Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich fühle. Ich fühle das schon lange und egal, wie viel Theater wir spielen, das wird sich nicht ändern!"

Er öffnete wieder die Augen und sah zu Rose. Sie hatte den Kopf gehoben. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Leise fuhr Scorpius fort: „Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als das wir endlich aufhören Theater zu spielen und alles real werden lassen!"

Scorpius Herz raste, sein Mund war trocken und Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er konnte geradezu die Sekunden dahin ticken hören, in denen sie ihn nur anstarrte. Rose zeigte keine Reaktion. Das war das Schlimmste, das ihm je passiert war. Sogar schlimmer als die Geschichte am ersten Schultag.

„Du lügst!" Ihre Stimme klang nach der Stille wie ein Pistolenschuss. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Scorpius begriff, was sie gesagt hatte. Ungläubig sah er sie an. „Was?" Sein Mund war immer noch staubtrocken und daher klang das Wort wie das Krächzen eines heiseren Raben.

„Seitdem du Alfred am Freitag zum ersten Mal gesehen hast, warst du anders. Glaubst du, ich habe das nicht gemerkt? Was ist passiert? Hast du bemerkt, dass seine Seite doch die bessere ist?"

Scorpius verstand Rose nicht. Er gestand ihr seine Gefühle und sie fing mit Alfred und der verdammten Revolution an? Verletzt wich er ein Stück von ihr zurück.

Kalt erklärte er: „Wir haben vor der Hochzeit darüber gesprochen, dass ich dich nicht vor den anderen verteidigen werde! Wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass ich mich durch solche Dinge verdächtig machen würde."

„Und das hat dazu geführt, dass du es unerträglich findest, mich anzufassen, wenn wir alleine sind? Ist mein Blut nicht rein genug?"

Scorpius sah sie wütend an. „Das haben wir gestern Nacht doch schon besprochen! Verdammt, erzähle mir mal etwas Rose – hätten wir diesen Streit heute auch, wenn ich dich gestern einfach flach gelegt hätte? Wärest du dann davon überzeugt, dass ich auf der 'Seite des Lichts' stehe?"

Rose wurde puterrot. Und wich seinem Blick aus. Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verhalte mich respektvoll dir gegenüber und nutze die Situation nicht aus und dafür werde ich auch noch dumm angemacht. Sag' mal Rose, wärest du wirklich glücklich, wenn du dein erstes Mal stockbesoffen erlebt hättest?"

Rose riss den Kopf herum. „Wer sagt denn was von erstem Mal?" Scorpius sah sie einen Moment nur stumm an. Er versuchte, die Information zu verarbeiten. Im Mai hatte sie noch gesagt, dass sie nicht mit Damian geschlafen hätte. Das hieß also …

„Du hast mit dem Typ geschlafen und ihn dann wegen einer gespielten Beziehung mit mir verlassen? Nein, das glaube ich dir nicht!"

Rose senkte wieder den Kopf. Schweigen breitete sich aus. Scorpius bekam wieder Kopfschmerzen. Er rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Können wir ehrlich miteinander sein, Rose? Ich möchte das mit dir wirklich gerne klären, aber ich habe das Gefühl, das du mir ausweichst, sobald ich Antworten möchte!" Scorpius sah Rose von der Seite her an. Sie kaute wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Ich habe Angst!" erklärte Rose dann kleinlaut. Scorpius hatte gedacht, sie könnte ihn nicht mehr überraschen, aber er hatte sich geirrt.

„Rose, wenn du aussteigen möchtest, dann ist das ok. Aber ich denke nicht, dass man dich oder deine Familie ernsthaft ins Visier nehmen wird!" versuchte er, sie zu beruhigen.

Rose sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Nein, ich habe vor dem hier Angst." Sie machte eine kleine Bewegung zwischen ihnen. „Ich habe Angst, dass du mich verletzt. Ich habe Angst vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen." Sie war immer leiser geworden.

Scorpius sah sie einen Moment gedankenverloren an. „Ich habe auch Angst, dass du mich verletzt. Aber ich will auch nicht weiter davor weglaufen. Ich habe das Gefühl, das wir seit Jahren davor weglaufen. Du hast gestern gesagt, dass wir im letzten Mai schon mittendrin waren. Jetzt sind wir noch tiefer drin."

Rose musterte ihn. „Du meinst das wirklich ernst, oder?" Scorpius lachte trocken. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sage dir seit gestern Nacht andauernd, dass ich es ernst meine, aber irgendwie scheint das nicht bei dir anzukommen."

Rose ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, dann nickte sie bedächtig. Sie seufzte. „Ich denke, an irgendeinem Zeitpunkt muss ich wohl ins kalte Wasser springen. Oder wir müssen endgültig einen Schlussstrich unter die Sachen ziehen!"

Scorpius Herz begann, wie wild zu schlagen. Einen Schlussstrich ziehen? Jetzt, wo er das Gefühl hatte, endlich einen Schritt weiter gekommen zu sein?

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Lass' es uns versuchen!" erklärte sie dann leise.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis die Information verarbeitet wurde. Scorpius sah sie nur stumm an. Dann zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und schloss sie in seine Arme. Mit dem Gesicht in ihrem Nacken erklärte er: „Wir werden das hinkriegen!" Rose kicherte. „Wir müssen nicht einmal unseren Eltern davon erzählen, das haben wir alles schon hinter uns!"

Auch Scorpius lachte. Er war unendlich erleichtert. Langsam begriff Scorpius, was Rose Beschluss bedeutete. Glück begann sich, warm in ihm auszubreiten. Ein dämliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er rückte ein Stück von ihr ab und sah ihr in die Augen. Rose strahlte ihn genauso glücklich an.

„Wow!" erklärte Scorpius. Rose kicherte. „Ja, man sollte meinen, wir hätten das schon früher geschafft." Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso einfach, wenn es auch umständlich geht?"

Rose begann nun richtig zu lachen und Scorpius stimmte mit ein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was eigentlich so lustig war, aber das war auch egal. Die Anspannung des Tages fiel beim Lachen von ihm ab. Und wenn er Rose ansah, dann war er noch nie so glücklich gewesen.


	15. 7 Schuljahr  Feiertag

Siebtes Jahr – Feiertag zum Fall Voldemorts

„Und wieder ein Jahr vorbei!" erklärte Rose und ließ sich neben Scorpius auf den Stuhl fallen. Scorpius hatte ihr bei der Feier zum Jahrestag der Schlacht von Hogwarts einen Platz frei gehalten.

Scorpius grinste sie an. Er erinnerte sich, wie er im vergangenen Jahr hier mit ihr gesessen hatte.

„Es werden von Jahr zu Jahr mehr Leute, oder? Ich dachte letztes Jahr wären viel mehr hier gewesen, wegen des Jubiläums, aber ich könnte schwören es sind dieses Mal mindestens fünf Stuhlreihen mehr!" Esther setzte sich neben Rose und musterte die Stuhlreihen hinter ihnen kritisch.

Scorpius ließ die Blicke ebenfalls über die Reihen schweifen. Das wäre das letzte Jahr, in dem er an dieser Feier teilnehmen würde. Wehmut erfasste ihn. Auch wenn er in den vorhergehenden Jahren eigentlich immer nur gegen die Potters und Weasleys gehetzt hatte.

Rose stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Möchtest du mit deinen Freunden zusammensitzen und über meine Familie herziehen?" Manchmal war es regelrecht beängstigend, wie Rose seine Gedanken erriet.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann grinste er sie arrogant an. „Dazu muss ich nicht zu meinen Freunden gehen!" Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr zwei seit mir ein Rätsel!" verlautete Esther. Scorpius und Rose wandten ihre Köpfe zu Esther. „Wieso?" wollte Rose wissen. Esther sah verlegen aus. Dann zuckte sie die Schultern.

„Naja, ihr solltet nicht zueinanderpassen, aber wenn ihr zusammen seit, dann ist das einfach perfekt. Ich kann das nicht gut erklären."

Scorpius nickte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Das hat uns ja auch lange genug abgehalten. Dass alle meinten, wir könnten nicht, dürften nicht, sollten nicht ..."

Rose sah zu Scorpius und er sah das schlechte Gewissen an ihr nagen. Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Aber wir haben es ja doch noch auf die Reihe bekommen." Schnell beugte er sich vor und gab Rose einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.

Esther sah wehmütig zur Tribüne, wo gerade letzte Vorbereitungen für die Redner durchgeführt wurden. „Ja, nicht jeder bekommt das auf die Reihe!" Rose, die eben noch glücklich Scorpius angestrahlt hatte, biss nun die Zähne zusammen.

Automatisch sah Scorpius zu seinen Freunden, die zwei Reihen vor ihnen weiter links saßen. Leo und John steckten die Köpfe zusammen. Lissy saß neben Leo. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und Lissy lächelte ihn verlegen an. Scorpius runzelte die Stirn. Lissy und Leo? Konnte das sein?

Es wäre natürlich eine Lösung für beide. Sie verstanden sich einigermaßen, er war reinblütig und ihre Eltern einflussreich. Der Gedanke behagte Scorpius nicht und so schaute er wieder zu Rose und Esther.

Er sah, dass Esther in die gleiche Richtung sah, in die er noch vor einer Sekunde geschaut hatte. Nun wandte sie ihren Blick ihm zu. „Wie geht es Leo?" fragte sie leise. Scorpius zuckte die Achseln.

„Er war wegen Finn am Anfang wütend und verletzt. Aber seitdem hat er das alles nicht mehr erwähnt." Eigentlich hatte Leo nie viel über Esther gesprochen.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann sah sie Scorpius entschuldigend an. „Wir waren so lange zusammen. Es ist manchmal merkwürdig, das wir nicht mehr miteinander reden. Ich habe ihm immer alles erzählt und jetzt weiß ich nicht mal, was für eine Note er in unseren gemeinsamen Fächern hat."

Rose legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. Esther lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Ich weiß, es war die richtige Entscheidung. So konnte das ja nicht ewig weiter gehen. Aber trotzdem vermisse ich ihn manchmal." Sie setzte ein tapferes Lächeln auf. „Aber ich habe ja jetzt Finn."

Zweifelnd sah Scorpius von Esther zu Rose. Das klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu Leo. Dieser sah im gleichen Moment zu ihnen herüber. Scorpius war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl, das Leos Blick zumindest wehmütig war. Aber, was hatte er denn erwartet. Er konnte Esther nicht den Rest ihres Lebens als heimliche Freundin haben.

Lissy sagte etwas zu Leo und dieser wandte sich wieder um. Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich noch gut, wie sie letztes Jahr nach der Feier unten am See gesessen hatten. Damals hatte er Leo beneidet, weil er seine große Liebe schon erobert hatte. Im Nachhinein hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er die besseren Karten hatte.

Automatisch fasste er nach Rose Hand. Sie sprach weiter mit Esther, drückte aber kurz seine Finger.

ooo

Nach den endlosen Reden und dem Buffet spielte dieses Jahr die schuleigene Band. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatten sich genug begabte Schüler zusammengefunden, die sich nicht schon bei der ersten Probe in die Haare bekommen hatten. Sie spielten populäre Hits der letzten zwanzig Jahre.

Wie immer schleifte Rose ihn auf die Tanzfläche und wie immer hatte er eine Menge Spaß mit ihr. Einige Male tanzte er auch mit Esther, während Rose Finn versuchte, zu gewagteren Tanzmanövern zu bewegen.

Nach einem dieser Tänze verließ ihn Esther in Richtung Schloss zur Mädchentoilette und Scorpius holte sich einen Becher mit Punsch.

Als er sich mit dem Punsch in der Hand an einen Baum lehnte und über die Tanzfläche sah, stellte sich Leo zu ihm.

„Amüsierst du dich gut?" Scorpius sah erstaunt zu seinem Freund. Leo schien gereizt zu sein. Vorsichtig antwortete er: „Ja, schon." Leo nickte grimmig. „Reicht dir eine Schlammblutschlampe nicht mehr aus?"

Erstaunt richtete Scorpius sich auf. „Was?" Leo trat dichter an ihn heran und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ob dir eine Schlammblutschlampe nicht mehr reicht, habe ich gefragt!" Scorpius baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Auf so einen Mist werde ich nicht reagieren! Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Leo wich keinen Millimeter zurück. „Was mit mir los ist? Was ist denn mit dir los? Jahrelang höre ich von dir nur: Weasley-Gesocks, Schlammblutschlampe, die gehören alle ins Mittelalter gehext und ich weiß nicht, was noch. Und jetzt? Jetzt spielst du heile Welt mit der dummen Kuh! Und scheinbar besorgt sie es dir so gut, dass du gleich bei der Nächsten landen musst!"

Scorpius hielt sich nur mit Mühe zurück. Durch zusammengepresste Zähne quetschte er: „Wenn du mehr Rückgrat bewiesen hättest, müsstest du mich jetzt nicht dumm anmachen, weil du eifersüchtig bist! Wenn du nicht damit klarkommst, dass Esther mit dir Schluss gemacht hat, dann ist das dein Problem. Lass mich da raus!"

Scorpius sah, wie Leo ausholte, und duckte sich. Aber die Faust traf nie in ihr Ziel. Esther stand hinter Leo und hielt seinen Arm fest. „Willst du im Ernst deinen besten Freund schlagen?"

Leo drehte sich um und riss in derselben Bewegung seinen Arm aus ihrer Hand. „Wer hat dich denn gefragt, du dreckiges Schlammblut?" Esther sah Leo einen Moment schweigend an. Dann holte sie aus und schlug ihm die Hand ins Gesicht. Sie trat dicht an den verblüfften Jungen. „Ich lasse mich von dir nicht so behandeln. Ich verlange von dir genauso viel Respekt, wie du der kleinen reinblütigen Kuh zeigst. Ich habe den ganzen Mist mit dir schon viel zu lange mitgemacht! Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Leben!"

Esther war immer lauter geworden. Die ersten Tänzer auf der Tanzfläche hatten aufgehört sich zu bewegen und starrten die kleine Gruppe erwartungsvoll an. Scorpius schnappte sich Leos Arm und zerrte ihn Richtung Schloss. Esther blieb zurück.

Auf halbem Weg begann Leo, sich zu wehren. „Was soll das Malfoy? Dass lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen!" Scorpius drehte sich heftig zu seinem Freund. Da Leo noch in der Vorwärtsbewegung war, stießen sie fast ineinander. „Hör mir gut zu Leo! Du wirst nicht Esther beleidigen, nur weil deine Eitelkeit verletzt ist. Du wirst dich morgen bei ihr entschuldigen!"

Leo stieß ihn hart gegen die Brust. „Verpiss dich! Was weißt du schon darüber?" Scorpius ließ sich nicht so leicht beeindrucken. „Ich weiß ganz genau, was du da gerade machst! Du liebst Esther noch immer. Aber das macht keinen Unterschied, nicht wahr? Das hat noch nie gereicht, damit du dich gegen deinen Vater wehrst!" Scorpius musterte seinen Freund.

Leo blitzte ihn wütend an. Dann fiel er in sich zusammen. Er ließ den Kopf in seine Hände fallen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll!" stöhnte er durch seine Finger.

Scorpius seufzte. „Lass' uns erst mal reingehen und einen ruhigen Ort finden." Er schob Leo vor sich her ins Schloss zu den Kellergewölben, durch den Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherin in seinen Schlafsaal. Wie erwartet war der Raum leer. Alle waren noch auf dem Fest.

Sanft stieß Scorpius Leo auf sein Bett. Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf Johns Bett. Leo starrte dumpf vor sich auf den Boden. „Hör zu, Leo. Wie ich die Sache sehe, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine ist, du reißt dich zusammen, entschuldigst dich morgen bei Esther und vergisst das Mädchen endlich!"

Leo stöhnte leise. Scorpius fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Die zweite Möglichkeit ist, du gehst morgen zu Esther, entschuldigst dich, sagst ihr, dass du sie noch liebst und zurück haben willst. Dann schickst du deinem Vater eine Eule und erzählst ihm, dass du mit Esther seit Jahren zusammen bist und das du das auch in Zukunft bleibst."

Leo sah zu Scorpius auf. Er sah verzweifelt aus. „Ich kann das nicht, Scorp! Ich kann mich nicht gegen alles und jeden stellen. Wenn ich das könnte, dann hätte ich das vor Jahren gemacht."

Scorpius holte tief Luft. „Dann vergiss sie!" Leo beugte sich stöhnend nach vorne und lehnte seine Arme auf die Oberschenkel. „Das kann ich nicht!"

Scorpius verlor langsam die Geduld. „Du kannst doch nicht von ihr erwarten, dass sie auf ewig eine Beziehung mit dir in dunklen Ecken führt. Das ist ihr gegenüber unfair! Und du kannst auch nicht erwarten, dass sie dir zuliebe keine anderen Beziehungen eingeht. Wenn du nicht offen zu ihr stehen kannst, dann ist es das nicht wert!"

Leo rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich weiß das doch alles! Ich kann da bloß nicht raus! Ich bin seit Jahren in dieser Falle! Wenn ich mit Esther zusammen bin, bin ich glücklich. Wirklich glücklich! Sie kennt mich besser als alle anderen. Sie bewertet mich nicht nach meinem Stammbaum, der Macht meiner Familie oder unserem Geld. Das ist ihr alles egal! Aber ich kann mich nicht gegen meinen Vater stellen! Scorpius, du kennst ihn nicht! Er wird mich vernichten! Wenn ich nicht mache, was er will, dann ist das eine offene Kriegserklärung. Und ich kann diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen!"

Scorpius sah mitleidig auf Leos Kopf, den er immer noch hängen ließ. „Was kann er denn machen? Dich enterben? Er muss dir deinen Pflichtteil doch auszahlen. Und das kann nicht so wenig sein. Davon könntet ihr zwei sicher erst mal leben."

Leo sah auf und lachte trocken. „Ja, das Geld ist nicht das Problem! Er wird dafür sorgen, dass mich keiner einstellt. Er wird mir, wo es geht, Knüppel zwischen die Beine werfen. Wenn ich Kinder haben sollte, wird er dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht in Hogwarts angenommen werden. Wenn es möglich ist, wird er mir meinen Nachnamen wegnehmen."

„Übertreibst du jetzt nicht ein wenig? Leo, dein Vater hat nicht über alles und jeden Macht!" Leo lachte Scorpius aus. „Du hast keine Ahnung! Meine Familie heiratet seit Generationen nur in noch mächtigere Gefilde. Wahrscheinlich kann meine Familie alleine bestimmen, wer der nächste Minister wird."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Du spinnst!" Leo schnaufte durch die Nase. „Nein, glaub mir. Das ist so!"

Scorpius wollte eine Lösung finden. „Gut. Lass uns alles durchdenken. Du lässt also Esther hinter dir. Was erwartet dich dann?" Leo sah dumpf auf den Boden. „Ich habe mit Lissy gesprochen. Wir werden wohl heiraten. Das erscheint uns beiden als guter Ausweg. Ich meine, sie ist doch ganz nett und sieht auch ganz hübsch aus. Und sobald wir einen Erben produziert haben, werden wir getrennte Wege einschlagen."

Scorpius hätte Leo am liebsten geschlagen. Wie konnte man so sein Leben aufbauen? „Und? Wärest du dann glücklich? Wäre dein Vater dann glücklich?" fragte er gereizt.

Leo sah zu ihm. Bitter stieß er hervor: „Mein Vater war sein Leben lang nicht glücklich! Wenn du ihn kennen würdest, wüsstest du, das Glück ein Konzept ist, das ihm fremd ist. Er kennt Erfolg und Zufriedenheit. Macht ist eines seiner liebsten Gefühle, aber Glück? Nein!"

Scorpius griff nach Leos Hand. „Willst du auch so werden? Leo, du kennst doch Glück! Willst du das wegwerfen, um so zu werden, wie dein Vater? Wirst du deinem Sohn auch vorschreiben, wen er heiraten soll?"

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich will ich das alles nicht! Aber es ist doch alles schon vorbereitet. Seit ich geboren wurde, ist dieser Weg für mich geplant worden. Und man muss nicht glücklich sein. Auch wenn mein Vater nie glücklich erscheint, ist er doch auch nie unglücklich. Er hat andere Dinge, die sein Leben bestimmen. Wer braucht schon Liebe?"

Ungläubig sah Scorpius ihn an. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Du bist nicht wie dein Vater! Du bist kein hartherziger machtgieriger Egomane! Das warst du noch nie! Du hast ein Herz und du sorgst dich um deine Freunde! Und wenn dir Liebe so egal ist, wieso hast du vorhin den Aufstand geprobt! Leo, das ist deine Chance! Nutze sie und ändere den Weg!"

„Ich kann das nicht!" Leos Stimme war kaum zu hören. Scorpius sah schweigend auf Leo. Dieser legte sich auf die Seite und zog seine Beine eng an den Körper. Scorpius Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Leo war so unglücklich und er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Nicht, solange Leo nicht selbst bereit war, einen eigenen Schritt zu wagen. Sei es, dass er den vordiktierten Weg nun willentlich einschlug und Esther hinter sich ließ oder dass er seinem Vater endlich die Stirn bot. Aber solange er sich von seinem Vater nur in Position schieben ließ, konnte man ihm nicht helfen.

Seufzend stand Scorpius auf und griff nach der Decke am Fußende von Leos Bett. Sorgsam breitete er sie über Leo aus. Er wollte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen, aber er musste Rose Bescheid sagen, die sich sicher schon Sorgen machte. Scorpius beugte sich über Leo. „Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich schaue schnell nach Rose und komme dann wieder. Bleib hier!"

Kurz überlegte er, ob er Leo mit einem Zauber belegen sollte, entschloss sich aber dagegen.

ooo

Scorpius fand Rose schnell. Er traf sie in der Eingangshalle. Sie stand recht verloren da. „Rose?" rief er sie an. Erleichtert sah sie ihm entgegen. Als er sie erreichte, fragte er. „Ist was passiert?" bekümmert nickte Rose. „Du hast einen Riesenstreit zwischen Finn und Esther verpasst."

Erstaunt fragte Scorpius: „Wieso haben die zwei denn gestritten?" Rose seufzte müde. „Wegen Leo. Finn hat Esther vorgeworfen, dass sie Leo noch liebt und Esther hat ihm vorgeworfen, dass er Vorurteile gegen Leo hat. Das Ganze hat sich dann recht schnell gesteigert. Es war schrecklich!"

Scorpius war überrascht. Sowohl Esther als auch Finn waren ruhige Menschen. Wenn sie sich nun in aller Öffentlichkeit stritten, dann war das Übel.

Rose sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wo warst du?" Scorpius seufzte. „Bei Leo. Ich muss auch wieder zurück. Er ist vollkommen fertig. Im Moment traue ich ihm zu, dass er was Dummes macht." Erschrocken sah Rose ihn an. „Was meinst du? Was Dummes?"

Scorpius zuckte beklommen die Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Aber er ist nicht er selbst im Moment. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Ich habe überhaupt noch nie jemanden so gesehen! Er war verzweifelt und dann wie versteinert."

Rose sah ihn besorgt an. „Soll ich mitkommen?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das beunruhigt ihn noch mehr." Er beugte sich zu Rose und küsste sie, dann lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre. „Tut mir leid. Der Abend ist wohl gelaufen." Rose gab ihm einen Kuss. „Das ist schon in Ordnung. Nach dem Streit zwischen Esther und Finn war mir sowieso nicht mehr nach feiern." sie löste sich von Scorpius. „Ich schaue nach Esther. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Scorpius sah Rose einen Moment nach, dann drehte er sich um und lief zurück zu Leo.

Der hatte sich scheinbar nicht bewegt. Er lag immer noch mit starrem Blick zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett. Scorpius setzte sich auf Leos Bett und lehnte sich an das Fußende. Er richtete sich auf eine lange Nacht ein.

Seine Gedanken kreisten permanent um Leo und dessen Situation. Er hatte ihm jahrelang in der Schule geholfen, weil dessen Vater nur zufrieden war, wenn Leo gute bis hervorragende Noten hatte. Leo war nicht dumm, aber der permanente Druck von seinem Vater ließ ihn geradezu einfrieren.

Scorpius konnte sich so ein Leben nicht vorstellen. Immer unter dem Druck zu stehen irgendetwas leisten zu müssen, in ein bestimmtes Schema zu passen. Seine eigenen Eltern hatten ihn immer gefördert. Sie freuten sich über gute Noten und dass er einer der besten Schüler seines Jahrgangs war. Aber sie erwarteten das nicht von ihm.

Leo gab ein Geräusch von sich. Erschrocken fuhr Scorpius auf. Leo lag immer noch zusammengerollt da. Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht. Hilflos blickte Scorpius weg. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Seine Freunde weinten normalerweise nicht.

„Ich will nicht mehr! Ich kann das alles nicht mehr ertragen!" Schnell sah Scorpius wieder zu seinem Freund. Dieser hatte die Decke nun fest an sich gedrückt. Scorpius rutschte im Bett zu Leo. Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf Leos Schulter.

„Leo, du schaffst das schon! Wir finden einen Ausweg! Es gibt immer eine Lösung! Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben!" Leo reagierte nicht. Er starrte weiter vor sich hin. Lautlos rannen ihm Tränen das Gesicht hinab.

Scorpius begann ihm, über die Schulter zu streichen. Er kam sich etwas merkwürdig vor. Seine Freunde und er hatten nie viel körperlichen Kontakt. Sie schlugen sich mal auf die Schulter oder schubsten sich, aber das hier war weit außerhalb seiner Erfahrung.

Leo rutschte ein Stück näher an Scorpius. Mitleid durchschoss Scorpius. Leo war ausgehungert nach Zuwendung. Er hatte sich nie viel Gedanken um seinen Freund gemacht. Er schien, abgesehen von seinem Leistungsdruck immer ausgeglichen.

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete sich. Scorpius reagierte reflexartig und zauberte die Vorhänge um das Bett herum zu. Er hörte Fußgetrappel und Bewegungen, aber keiner sah nach Leo.

Scorpius lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes und legte einen Arm auf Leos Rücken. Dieser schob sich ein wenig dichter an Scorpius heran. Dieser fühlte sich überfordert mit der Situation. Zaghaft strich er Leo über den Rücken, so wie er das bei seinem Kater tat.

ooo

Scorpius wachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem schmerzenden Nacken auf. Er hatte die Nacht an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt verbracht. Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein.

Ein Blick auf Leo zeigte, dass dieser sich scheinbar in der Nacht nicht bewegt hatte. Er lag unverändert zusammengerollt, die Decke an das Kinn gepresst mit offenen Augen da. Scorpius folgte seinem Blick und sah nur ein Stück des Bettvorhanges, das nicht einmal einen Fleck hatte. Scorpius begann sich, nun ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Das Verhalten von Leo war nicht normal.

„Leo?" Durch nichts konnte Scorpius erkennen, ob Leo ihn gehört hatte. Er lehnte sich vor und rüttelte Leo ein wenig an der Schulter. Langsam drehte Leo seinen Kopf und sah ihn über die Schulter an. Erschrocken fuhr Scorpius ein wenig zurück. Leos Blick war leblos und leer.

„Leo lass' uns zum Frühstück gehen!" erklärte er mit belegter Stimme. „Keinen Hunger!" kam die tonlose Antwort. Scorpius stand zögernd auf. Er wusste nicht, was er mit Leo machen sollte. Aber es war offensichtlich, das Leo Hilfe benötigte.

„Ich gehe schnell zum Frühstück und bringe dir auch was mit. Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Leo starrte zur Antwort weiter ins Leere. Scorpius lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen bemerkte er seine Erleichterung, als er den Schlafsaal verließ.

In der großen Halle fand er Rose an einem der Tische. Sie sah übernächtigt aus. Als sie ihn sah, begann sie zu strahlen. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, sprang sie auf uns fiel ihm um den Hals. Erstaunt nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. Sie drängte sich noch näher an ihn. Ihre Wärme entspannte ihn. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie seine Muskeln waren.

Seufzend lehnte Rose sich ein wenig zurück. Sie sah ihn besorgt an. „So schlimm?" fragte er. Scorpius hoffte, dass sie eine bessere Nacht hinter sich hatte als er. Nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, blieb es wohl bei der Hoffnung.

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Geht so. Und bei dir?" Scorpius atmete geräuschvoll durch die Nase aus. „Schlimmer!" Besorgt sah Rose ihn an. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und zog ihn an den Tisch. Als er neben ihr saß, begann er ihr von Leo zu erzählen.

Rose wurde blass. „Du musst ihn in die Krankenstation bringen. Mit solchen Sachen ist nicht zu spaßen." Scorpius runzelte die Stirn. „Meinst du, er hat einen Zauber oder Trank abbekommen?" die Idee erleichterte Scorpius ein wenig. Damit konnte die Schwester sicher umgehen. Das war nicht so erschreckend, wie die Idee, dass Leos Verfassung psychischen Ursprungs war.

Aber Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das klingt nach einer Depression. Einer meiner Onkel hatte so was. Das muss sofort behandelt werden. Er hat das sicher schon länger, aber immer überspielt." Sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Es gibt Medikamente dagegen und auch Therapien. Er muss aus dieser schrecklichen Situation mit seinem Vater raus. Das ist ja unerträglich! Kein Wunder, wenn er dichtmacht!"

Scorpius wollte gleich zu Leo und ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen. Aber Rose bestand darauf, dass er wenigstens einen Toast aß. Danach entschloss er, erst in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und mit der Schwester zu sprechen. Scorpius hatte nämlich keine Idee, wie er Leo aus seinem Bett bewegen sollte, ohne Gewalt oder einen Zauber anzuwenden.

Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Krankenschwester ihn erst in ein Kreuzverhör nehmen würde, bevor sie den Krankenflügel verließ. Sie war immer noch nicht überzeugt, als sie ihm in die Kerker folgte. Leos Anblick änderte das sofort. Besorgt begann sie, ihn zu untersuchen. Scorpius sah ihr zu, wie sie mit dem Zauberstab über Leo wedelte, dessen Körper daraufhin von einem schwarzen Nebel umgeben wurde. Die Schwester schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, nuschelte etwas vor sich hin und begann dann in ihrer Tasche zu suchen. Nach einigen Sekunden hielt sie eine Flasche mit einer pinken Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Diese flößte sie Leo ein.

Erleichtert sah Scorpius, das Leo nach wenigen Minuten bereits wieder etwas Farbe bekam. Auch sein Blick schien nicht mehr so leer. Scorpius half der Schwester, Leo in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Dann warf sie ihn freundlich, aber bestimmt aus der Krankenstation.

Nachdenklich lief er die Treppen hinunter Richtung großer Halle. Als er um eine Ecke bog, hörte er laute Stimmen. Als er Rose rotbraune Locken erkannte, lief er näher.

Rose stand mit Esther und Finn am Ende des Ganges vor dem nächsten Treppenabsatz. Finn hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah wütend aus. Als Scorpius neben Rose trat, sah sie kurz zu ihm. Er konnte sehen, wie gestresst sie war.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass du gehst!" erklärte Finn mit eiserner Stimme. Esther sah ihn kalt an. „Es geht ihm schlecht, Finn!"

Finn zuckte die Schultern. „Sein Problem!" Seine Augen hatten einen harten Glanz. Esther schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du verstehst das nicht! Er ..." Finn unterbrach sie. „Ja, da hast du sicher recht! Ich verstehe das nicht! Aber wer kann das auch? Dieses arrogante Arschloch hat dich jahrelang ausgenutzt und wie den letzten Dreck behandelt und kaum jammert er ein bisschen, rennst du zu ihm, um sein Händchen zu halten. Nein, das kann ich nicht verstehen!"

Scorpius spürte Wut in ihm aufbrechen. Er öffnete den Mund, um Finn zu antworten, aber Rose legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Esther funkelte Finn wütend an. „So ist Leo nicht! Du hast keine Ahnung! Du kennst ihn nicht!" Finn lachte trocken. „Ja, ich kenne ihn sicher nicht so gut, wie du. Das liegt sicher daran, dass er sich all die Jahre nur mit seinem Haufen reinblütiger Idioten beschäftigt hat. Und für die waren wir doch alle nicht gut genug! Sag' mal Esther – wieso hat er dich eigentlich geheim gehalten? Wegen seiner Eltern oder wegen seiner Freunde? Ihm war es doch sicher peinlich mit dir gesehen zu werden, weil deine Eltern Muggel sind!"

Esthers Augen glänzten mit Tränen. „Das hatte damit, nichts zu tun!" Finn hob kalt die Augenbrauen. „Wer's glaubt!" Er machte ein abfälliges Geräusch. „Ich kapier' das nicht! Ich bin nett zu dir. Ich stelle dich meinen Eltern vor. Ich mache alles, was man mit seiner Freundin machen sollte. Und du? Du hängst immer noch an dem Arschloch!"

Anklagend deutete er auf Scorpius. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Al und Hugo ihn an Rose lassen. Aber scheinbar hat er sie überzeugt. Ich verstehe nicht, was Rose an diesem kaltherzigen arroganten Wichser findet! Aber das ist auch nicht mein Problem. Mein Problem ist es, wenn meine Freundin sich an ihren Ex wirft und sich selbst und mich damit lächerlich macht!"

Esther ballte die Fäuste und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne. „Ist das das Problem? ICH mache dich lächerlich? Leute könnten reden? Ist es das Finn?" Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden.

Finn sah sie wütend an. Einige Sekunden sagte er nichts, starrte sie nur an. „Geh' zum Teufel!" Esthers Stimme war kalt und beherrscht. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief den Gang hinab.

Finn sah ihr stumm nach. Rose trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Geh' ihr nach Finn! Sie hat das doch nicht wirklich gemeint!" Finn löste seinen Blick von dem Gang und richtete ihn auf Rose. „Nein, ich glaube, ich gehe ihr nicht nach." sagte er bedächtig. „Ich glaube, es ist an ihr sich zu entschuldigen."

Er nickte noch einmal vor sich hin, drehte sich dann um und lief die Treppe hinab.

Rose drehte sich zu Scorpius um. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war traurig. Scorpius war sich seiner Gefühle nicht sicher. Finn hatte einen wunden Punkt berührt. Er war wütend und beleidigt.

Rose musterte ihn einen Moment, dann fragte sie: "Was ist?" Scorpius sah sie einen Moment wortlos an. „Ist es das, was alle über uns denken? Arrogante, kaltherzige Wichser?"

Rose sah ihn merkwürdig an, dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Naja, ihr habt euch während der letzten Jahre nicht nur Freunde gemacht. Ihr habt euch abgekapselt und nicht gerade durch Nächstenliebe ausgezeichnet."

Scorpius spürte eine Menge Gefühle durch sich hindurchströmen. Aber sie wechselten so schnell, dass er sie nicht identifizieren konnte. „Was siehst du in mir?"

Rose sah ihn verwundert an. „Was ich in dir sehe? Du bist doch nicht mehr so. Du bist mutig, warmherzig und lustig. Ich kann mich auf dich verlassen."

Scorpius sah zur Seite. Er konnte ihr nicht in das Gesicht sehen. Er wusste nicht einmal warum. Dann spürte er ihre Hände auf seinen Armen. „Scorp, was ist denn los?"

Wenn er das nur wüsste! Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Das mit Leo macht mich fertig. Und dann sagt dieses Großmaul, Leo sei kalt und jammert nur! Was ein Mist!" er sah Rose an und spürte die Wut wieder, die Finns Worte in ihm entfacht hatten.

Rose schien mit sich zu ringen, dann sagte sie: „Du magst das jetzt vielleicht nicht hören, aber Leo ist selbst schuld, wenn keiner Mitleid hat. Die halbe Schule hat unter euch gelitten. Wenn es nun einem von eurem elitären Zirkus schlecht geht, sehen das die meisten als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit an!" Ihre Stimme war immer härter geworden. Sie ließ die Hände von seinen Armen gleiten und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

Scorpius hatte nicht gewusst, wie stark ihre Abneigung gegen seine Freunde war. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie zumindest Leo mochte. Esther musste ihr doch alles möglich erzählt haben.

„Leo ist nicht so! Er hat da nie wirklich mitgemacht!" Rose musterte ihn kalt. „Ist das die Geschichte? Ihr seid alle nur Mitläufer?" Scorpius spürte sein Herz im Hals schlagen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie beide das Thema seit Jahren umgingen, es aber immer unterschwellig vorhanden war.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe gesagt: Leo hat nicht mitgemacht!" Seine Stimme hallte klar in dem leeren Gang wider. Äußerlich war ihm nichts von seinem inneren Aufruhr anzumerken. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, zu lügen. Aber er hatte Rose nie angelogen. Und er hatte das perverse Bedürfnis, das sie alle seine Schattenseiten sah. Er wollte sie ihr vor die Füße werfen und sehen, ob sie ihm dann immer noch etwas von einem Potenzial erzählte. Scorpius war sich bewusst, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte. Er wollte, konnte sie nicht verlieren. Aber das Gespräch würde unweigerlich zum Ende ihrer Beziehung führen.

Rose sah ihn lange stumm an. Dann schluckte sie. „Hasst dich Hugo deswegen?"

Scorpius wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er suchte noch nach Worten, als Rose sich abrupt umdrehte. Sie kam aber keinen Schritt weiter, weil Scorpius sie am Arm fest hielt. „Rose!" Sie blieb von ihm abgewandt stehen.

Scorpius Stimme klang hart. „Du hast doch gewusst, dass ich kein Engel bin." Rose sah den Gang hinunter, sodass er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte. „Ich kann dich jetzt gerade nicht um mich haben, Scorpius. Lass' mich gehen!"

Verzweiflung stieg in Scorpius auf. Das war es, das Ende.

Stumm ließ er seine Hand von ihrem Arm fallen. Er suchte in seinem Gehirn nach etwas, was er sagen konnte, um sie davon abzuhalten zu gehen, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts ein. So sah er ihr nach, wie sie den Gang hinunter lief und hinter einer Biegung verschwand.

Es war seltsam. Die ganze Zeit, die sie zusammen gewesen waren, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie mit ihm Schluss machte. Als es nun geschah, war er trotzdem nicht darauf vorbereitet. Er fühlte sich leer, müde und einsam.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit folgte er Rose den Gang hinunter.

ooo

Als er am späten Nachmittag die Krankenstation betrat, saß Esther an Leos Bett. Als Scorpius eintrat, hob sie den Kopf und nickte ihm kurz zu. Leo saß im Bett an das Kopfende gelehnt und starrte auf seine Hände. Er war nicht mehr ganz so blass, aber er schien nicht lebhafter zu sein.

Am Fußende des Bettes angekommen, fragte Scorpius leise. „Störe ich?" Esther schüttelte den Kopf. Leo sah nur kurz von seinen Händen auf. Scorpius konnte gerade noch ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Er holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Esther.

„Wie geht es dir?" versuchte er Leo zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen. Dieser zuckte mit den Achseln. Zumindest schien er zuzuhören. Fragend sah Scorpius zu Esther. Die sah ihn nur hilflos an.

Scorpius wandte sich wieder Leo zu. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Wie lange musst du hier bleiben?" Leo zuckte nur wieder mit den Achseln.

Leos Stimmung legte sich wie ein schwerer dunkler Mantel auf Scorpius. Er schaute zu Esther, aber der schien es ähnlich zu ergehen. Sie starrte ebenso gebannt auf Leos Hände, wie dieser.

Scorpius lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück und sah an Esther vorbei aus dem Fenster, hinter Leos Bett. Wahrscheinlich hatten Esther und er auch genug Grund keine lebhaften Gesprächspartner zu sein. Wenn Esther hier war, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass sie und Finn sich nicht ausgesöhnt hatten.

Scorpius sah zu, wie es immer dunkler wurde. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Rose. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Situation ganz begriffen hatte. Sollte er sich nicht traurig fühlen? Oder wütend? Aber er war nur müde.

Plötzlich wurde das Licht eingeschaltet. Die Schulschwester trat energisch an das Bett. Sie sah Scorpius und Esther vorwurfsvoll an. „Ihr zwei müsst nun Essen!" Sie scheuchte die zwei vor sich her, bis zur Tür. Bevor sie die Tür hinter Scorpius und Esther schloss, sagte sie leise: „Ihr solltet euren Freund aufmuntern, nicht trübsinnig bei ihm sitzen! Kommt morgen mit besserer Laune her. Oder tut wenigstens so!" Die Tür fiel schwer ins Schloss.

Scorpius sah Esther an. Diese verzog das Gesicht. Gemeinsam liefen sie den Gang hinunter. „War er die ganze Zeit so oder hat er mit dir geredet?" Fragte Scorpius, als sie an der Treppe nach unten angelangt waren. Esther lief noch einige Schritte schweigend weiter. „Er hat nicht viel gesagt." Dann drehte sie sich zu Scorpius und fragte gereizt: „Wo ist eigentlich seine tolle Freundin? Sollte die sich nicht um ihn kümmern?"

Scorpius vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Er wusste, dass Esther sich hilflos fühlte und daher auf den Erstbesten losging. Und das war nun einmal er. Aber seine Nerven waren auch bis zum Anschlag gespannt.

„Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob sie was weiß. Ich habe außer Rose niemanden von Leos Zustand erzählt." presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. „Woher weißt du überhaupt von Lissy und Leo? Ich meine, ich wusste, dass nicht mal bis Leo es mir heute Nacht erzählt hat."

Esther sah kurz zu ihm und verdrehte die Augen. „Du bekommst wirklich nichts mit, seitdem du mit Rose zusammen bist!"

Scorpius lief schweigend weiter. Das würde sich ja nun wieder ändern. Er hatte sich wirklich zu wenig um seine Freunde gekümmert. Sonst hätte ihm Leos Zustand auffallen müssen.

„Ich sag' ihr und John Bescheid. Vielleicht können die zwei Leo etwas aufmuntern." Esther nickte wenig überzeugt.

Den Rest des Weges zur großen Halle legten sie jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken zurück.

Als sie die Halle betraten, suchte Scorpius automatisch nach Rose. Er fand sie am Gryffindortisch zusammen mit Al und anderen Verwandten. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Es traf Scorpius, wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Dann sah Rose zur Seite und lachte über etwas, das Albus gesagt hatte. Scorpius Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. Würde das nun immer so sein? Würde sie ihn einfach wie Luft behandeln? Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern. Sie würde ihn nicht leiden sehen!

Esther, die bereits weiter gelaufen war, drehte sich zu ihm um. Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Kommst du nicht?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf und nickte Richtung Slytherintisch. „Ich will mit Lissy und John reden." Esther nickte, drehte sich dann um und lief weiter zu Rose.

Scorpius entdeckte Lissy und John am unteren Ende des Tisches. Als er näher kam, sah John auf. Unfreundlich musterte er ihn. „Sieh mal, wer uns die Ehre gibt! Der hochwohlgeborene Scorpius Malfoy persönlich! Was ist? Hat dich die kleine Halbblutschlampe abgesägt?"

Scorpius wunderte sich über die unfreundliche Begrüßung, ging aber nicht darauf ein. Während er sich setzte, sagte er: „Leo ist im Krankenflügel."

Lissy sah von ihrem Teller auf, und auch John schien zuzuhören. Kurz erklärte Scorpius, was in der vergangenen Nacht vorgefallen war. Dabei ließ er alles, was mit Esther zu tun hatte großzügig aus.

Als er geendet hatte, sah John immer noch auf seinen Teller. Lissy war während seiner Erzählung immer blasser geworden, nun schob sie ihren Teller in die Tischmitte.

Scorpius sah seine Freunde nacheinander an. „Ist euch denn nichts aufgefallen? Das kann doch nicht erst seit gestern so sein!" fragte er verzweifelt.

Johns Kopf fuhr hoch. Feindselig blitzte er Scorpius an. „Was soll das heißen? Dass wir etwas falsch gemacht haben? Du hast dich doch aus dem Staub gemacht! Wir waren dir doch plötzlich nicht mehr gut genug! Und jetzt kommst du auf deinem hohen Ross an und wirfst uns vor, wir hätten uns nicht um Leo gekümmert? Wo warst du denn die letzten Wochen?" brach es aus John hervor.

Abwehrend hob Scorpius die Hände. „So war das doch nicht gemeint. Ich habe mich doch nur gewundert." John schnaubte verächtlich und stand auf. Er sah Scorpius kurz abschätzend an. Dann wandte er sich an Lissy. „Ich schaue, ob ich noch kurz zu Leo reinkomme. Kommst du mit Lissy?"

Lissy hatte den Streit mit schreckgeweiteten Augen beobachtet, jetzt wich sie Johns Blick aus. „Ich denke, das wäre keine gute Idee."

John warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte aus der Halle.

Scorpius sah auf die Tischplatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte schon sein Vater an dem Tisch gegessen. Das Holz war glänzend glatt von den unzähligen Armen und Händen, die ihn jahrzehntelang berührt hatten.

Lissy räusperte sich und riss Scorpius damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Du bist mit Esther gekommen. War sie bei ihm?" Scorpius musterte sie kurz. Er wurde nicht schlau aus ihr. Bedächtig nickte er. „Wieso bist du nicht mit John gegangen?"

Lissy ließ ihren Kopf in die aufgestützten Hände sinken. „Ich kann ihm da nicht helfen!" Scorpius hörte ihre Stimme gedämpft durch ihre Finger.

„Aber du musst doch gar nichts machen. Nur da sein. Das hilft ihm sicher!" Lissy ließ die Hände sinken und sah ihn wütend an.

„Aber er will nicht MICH da sehen! Ich bin die Letzte, die er will, wenn es ihm schlecht geht!" Ihr Blick wanderte abfällig über seinen Körper. „DU solltest das doch am besten wissen! Du wolltest mich doch auch nie dabei haben, egal bei was!"

Scorpius sah sie bestürzt an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lissy ihn so anfuhr. Nie hatte er sich ernsthaft Gedanken darum gemacht, was Lissy fühlte. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass er ihr egal war. Dass es ihr nur um seinen Blutstatus ging, damit sie ihre Eltern zufriedenstellen konnte. Aber da hatte er Lissy scheinbar unterschätzt. A

Und nun war sie wieder in der gleichen Situation gelandet. „Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte er. Lissy lachte trocken. „Ja klar! Ist ja auch egal!" Sie stand auf. „Man sieht sich!" warf sie ihm noch über die Schulter zu. Dann saß Scorpius alleine an dem Tisch.

Scorpius rieb sich müde über das Gesicht. Was war bloß heute los? Erst das mit Leo, dann machte Rose Schluss und nun hatte er seine beiden ältesten Freunde auch noch verloren. Er würde nun ins Bett gehen. Vielleicht stürzte das Schloss ja zusammen und begrub ihn unter sich. Das wäre eine barmherzige Tat.

ooo

Die nächsten Tage versuchte Scorpius seine Freundschaft mit John so gut es ging, zu retten. John war nicht leicht zu erweichen. Scorpius hatte sich seit Wochen nicht mehr um ihn oder Leo gekümmert. Während sie stundenlang bei Leo saßen und Hausaufgaben machten, begannen sie alte Geschichten zu erzählen, die sie zu dritt erlebt hatten, um Leo aus seiner inneren Starre zu befreien. Es schien nur bedingt bei Leo zu wirken, aber John wurde Scorpius gegenüber zugänglicher.

Lissy war da einfacher. Am nächsten Morgen begrüßte sie ihn, als sei nichts vorgefallen. Sie ging sogar mit ihm zu Leo. Sie blieb nie lange. Kaum verließ Lissy den Raum, betrat Esther ihn. John hatte sie die ersten Tage misstrauisch betrachtet. Aber sie setzte sich zu ihnen und machte mit ihnen Hausaufgaben. Sie lachte über ihre Geschichten und erzählte ihre eigenen.

Wenn sie abends zu dritt zur großen Halle liefen, schwiegen sie meist bedrückt. Es kostete alle viel Kraft, in Leos Gegenwart gut gelaunt zu bleiben. In der Halle trennten sie sich wieder. Während Esther an den Gryffindortisch lief, setzten sich John und Scorpius an den Tisch der Slytherins.

Nach einer Woche fragte John beim Essen: „Was ist nun mit deiner Halbblutschlampe? Seit ihr nicht mehr zusammen?" Scorpius hatte sich schon gefragt, wann John etwas sagen würde. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schätze schon." John sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Ich mag ja nicht so viel Erfahrung in solchen Dingen haben, aber sollte das nicht simpel sein? Entweder man ist zusammen oder nicht." Scorpius seufzte. Er bekämpfte den inneren Drang, zu Rose zu sehen. Er wusste genau, wo sie saß. Ihm war immer bewusst, wo sie war, sobald sie gemeinsam in einem Raum waren.

„Naja, sie meinte, sie müsse darüber nachdenken. Keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet." Er schob die Kartoffeln über den Teller. John sagte einen Moment nichts.

„Du magst sie wirklich, oder?" fragte er dann. Erstaunt sah Scorpius zu John. John wich solchen Gesprächen normalerweise aus. Aber die Sache mit Leo hatte sie alle verändert. Stumm nickte er.

John sah zur Seite, dorthin wo Rose saß. Gedankenverloren beobachtete John sie einen Moment. „Sie sieht nicht gut aus. Sie lacht weniger. Als ihr zusammen ward, hat sie immer gelacht. Vielleicht solltest du mit ihr reden?"

Scorpius hatte wohl nicht nur Lissy unterschätzt. John war wesentlich einfühlsamer, als er es ihm zugetraut hätte. Seufzend sah er wieder auf die Kartoffeln. „Nein. Wenn sie wirklich darüber nachdenken muss, dann kommt sie von alleine. Und wenn nicht … dann hat sie mir freundlich den Laufpass gegeben."

John schlug ihm gegen die Schulter. „Nun komm schon! Das ist doch Quatsch! Die Kleine ist vollkommen verrückt nach dir. Die macht nicht einfach so nebenbei mit dir Schluss. Du wirst schon sehen!"

Scorpius wusste Johns positive Sichtweise zu schätzen, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass er recht hatte. Außerdem lief ihm langsam die Zeit davon. In nur wenigen Wochen war das Schuljahr zu Ende und dann würden sie getrennte Wege gehen.

ooo

„Du hast recht. Ich hatte gewusst, dass du keine reine Weste hattest." Erstaunt sah Scorpius von seinem Buch auf. Er hatte sich in die Bibliothek verkrochen, obwohl er eigentlich nicht mehr lernen musste. Die Prüfungen lagen bereits hinter ihnen.

Rose stand vor ihm und scheinbar führte sie das Gespräch dort weiter, wo sie vor neun Tagen aufgehört hatten. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, während sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Ich wollte es nur nicht wahr haben." sagte sie dabei. Scorpius schlug das Buch zu und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Aber er musste nichts sagen, denn Rose fuhr schon fort: „Das war dumm von mir. Vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie wir letztendlich zusammengekommen sind."

Scorpius wusste noch immer nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte Rose schmerzlich vermisst. Die Tage ohne sie waren schwierig gewesen. Und er nannte es bewusst 'schwierig' um nicht wie ein Weichei vor sich selbst da zu stehen. Er hatte sie täglich gesehen, aber sie war ihm immer ausgewichen.

Und dann war da noch das Getuschel gewesen. Das 'ich wusste ja, dass das nicht gut gehen kann'. Albus hatte ihn jedes Mal merkwürdig angesehen, wenn sie sich begegnet waren. Aber scheinbar hatte Rose nicht gesagt, was vorgefallen war, sonst hätte er sich wohl auf ihn gestürzt.

Und nun saß Rose vor ihm, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber das stimmte auch nicht. Er konnte sehen, wie sie mit sich rang und nach Worten suchte. Dann lachte sie verlegen. „Himmel, ich hatte mir alles so schön zurechtgelegt, aber jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Es tut mir leid! Das war dir gegenüber nicht fair!"

Scorpius musterte sie einen Augenblick. „Was bedeutet das jetzt für uns?" fragte er dann.

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und er konnte sehen, wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde. „Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst und gehofft, wir wären einfach wieder zusammen." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden.

Scorpius konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte die letzten Tage damit verbracht, zu versuchen sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er sie verloren hatte. Und nun war sie wieder da. Sein erster Impuls war, die vergangenen Tage einfach zu vergessen und sie in die Arme zu ziehen. Aber etwas hielt ihn zurück.

„Du weißt aber, dass es noch da ist. Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen und es wird immer Teil meiner Vergangenheit und von mir sein." Rose riss den Kopf hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es mag Teil deiner Vergangenheit sein, aber es nicht mehr ein Teil von dir! So bist du nicht mehr!"

Dann musterte sie ihm misstrauisch. „Oder besser gesagt: Ich gehe davon aus, dass Gewalt zu deiner Vergangenheit gehört und in Zukunft keinen Platz mehr hat! Außerdem will ich, dass du dich mit Hugo aussprichst!"

Scorpius sah zur Seite. Sie stellte also Bedingungen? Nicht, dass er plante, in Zukunft wieder andere zu misshandeln, aber die Art, wie sie das vorbrachte, mochte er nicht.

„Wenn du mit mir zusammenbleiben möchtest, dann musst du dich mit meinem Bruder verstehen. Der wird nun wirklich nicht verschwinden. Und unsere Familie ist sich sehr nahe!" Leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Aber wenn du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein möchtest ..."

Sie klang verloren. So kannte er Rose nicht. Sie war wütend oder motzig, aber nie zaghaft. Vielleicht war es ihr ähnlich gegangen wie ihm? Rose starrte auf die Tischplatte und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Zaghaft griff er nach ihrer Hand auf dem Tisch. Sie hob ihren Blick. „Die letzten Tage waren ..." Ein Kloß saß ihm im Hals. Mühsam brachte er hervor: „... schrecklich! Ich habe dich furchtbar vermisst! Natürlich will ich mit dir zusammen sein."

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. Seine Gefühle so offen zu gestehen, fiel ihm nicht leicht. Er fuhr ihr mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Lass' uns deinen Bruder suchen!"

ooo

Am nächsten Tag traf er in der Tür zum Krankenflügel auf eine Frau mit braunen Haaren im mittleren Alter. Sie huschte schüchtern an ihm vorbei. Verblüfft sah er ihr nach. Vielleicht gab es ja einen Neuzugang in der Krankenstation.

Aber als er dann eintrat, war Leo aber der einzige Patient. Er packte gerade seine Sachen zusammen.

Strahlend fragte Scorpius: „Lässt sie dich endlich raus? Das ist super! Dann kannst du noch bei der Abschlussfeier dabei sein!" Leo sah von den Sachen auf dem Bett auf.

„Nein. Ich werde die Schule verlassen." Scorpius sah ihn alarmiert an. „Gehst du zu deinem Vater?" fragte er ungläubig.

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Longbottom hat meine Mutter informiert. Sie war gerade hier. Hast du sie nicht gesehen? Sie möchte, dass ich zu ihr und ihrem Mann ziehe."

Scorpius ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Deine Mutter? Und … was sagt dein Vater dazu?" Leo sah grimmig zu Scorpius. „Der kann mich mal! Mama hat gemeint, er hat sie von mir ferngehalten und immer gedroht, dass er sich an ihr rächen würde! Aber wir lassen uns nicht länger von ihm fertigmachen!"

Erstaunt sah Scorpius Leo an. War das der gleiche Junge, der seitdem er ihn kannte, vor seinem Vater gezittert hatte? Leo grinste ihn freudlos an. „Ich weiß, das klingt merkwürdig von mir. Aber ich kann doch nicht mein Leben lang vor ihm Angst haben. Esther und meine Mutter haben mir da auch den Rücken gestärkt. Vor allem Esther!"

„Ich bin total verblüfft, aber das ist das Beste, dass ich seit Langem gehört habe!" Leo grinste nun schon überzeugender. Dann zuckte er verlegen mit den Schultern. „Ich stehe, da noch am Anfang, aber ich denke, ich kriege das sicher hin!"

Scorpius grinste mit ihm zusammen. „Aber klar! Wir helfen dir! Mein Vater kann dir sicher Tipps geben, wie man so als Ausgestoßener der Gesellschaft überleben kann!" Leo fing an zu kichern. Scorpius musste auch lachen und schon bald lachten die beiden schallend.

* * *

_Ich wollte noch mal deutlich machen, das Rose ihn immer als Mitläufer, aber nicht als Täter gesehen hat. Das ist reines Wunschdenken, aber da musste sie auch mal drüber stolpern. Hoffe euch hat die kleine Nebengeschichte mit Leo gefallen. Ich wollte es nicht als loses Ende hängen lassen.  
_

_Nun gibt es noch 2 Kapitel. :-)_

_Bis dann,_

_Pinguin3_


	16. Nach dem Abschluss

_Kurze Anmerkung: Falls sich noch jemand an das Vorwort und die Warnungen erinnert – das hat sich auf das folgende Kapitel bezogen; genauso wie das Rating. Ihr seid also gewarnt._

* * *

Nach dem Abschluss

Der Kamin flirrte und Rose trat heraus. Mit zwei Schritten stand Scorpius vor ihr und zog sie in seine Arme.

Lachend sah sie ihn an. „Hast du mich vermisst?" Stürmisch küsste Scorpius seine Freundin und erklärte dann. „Wie verrückt!" er spürte, wie seine Wangen dabei heiß wurden. Vor drei Tagen waren sie zum letzten Mal mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach London gefahren und danach war Rose von ihrer Familie vereinnahmt worden. Heute war der erste Tag, an dem sie sich wieder sahen. Sie grinste ihn nur an und wandte sich dann um.

„Bekomme ich erst eine Führung durch das Haus?" fragte sie dabei. Scorpius nahm ihre Hand und machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit dem anderen Arm. „Das hier ist unser Wohn-, Esszimmer mit Küche." Er zog sie zum Flur. „Gäste-WC, Abstellkammer" erklärte er im Vorbeigehen, dann zog er sie die Treppe hinauf.

„Bad, Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters, Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern – und mein Zimmer." Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür. Rose ließ seine Hand los und betrat neugierig um sich schauend das Zimmer.

Scorpius wurde plötzlich nervös. Was, wenn sie das Zimmer kindisch fand? Hatte er wirklich alle peinlichen Sachen weggeräumt?

„Du hast einen Laptop?" sie drehte sich erstaunt um. Scorpius trat zu ihr. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Papa meinte, heute braucht man so was." Rose fuhr mit ihrer Hand über das Gehäuse. „Ich habe auch einen. Aber in der Schule hat kaum einer verstanden, was das ist. Ich finde, da muss viel mehr gemacht werden. Man könnte sicher einige magische Aspekte hinzufügen."

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und begann die Buchrücken auf dem Regal zu lesen. Scorpius beobachtete sie dabei. Sie schien nervös zu sein. Wieso war sie nervös? Schließlich waren sie nicht das erste Mal alleine.

Mittlerweile war Rose an seinen Musik-CDs angelangt. Sie suchte eine heraus und steckte sie in seine Stereo-Anlage. Bob Marley erklang. Grinsend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Ist die noch aus deiner Zeit, als du die Pillen genommen hast?"

Verlegen trat Scorpius an die Anlage und machte die Musik aus. „Nein, die habe ich von Teddy geschenkt bekommen, als ich 12 war." Rose stand plötzlich neben ihm. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur einen Witz machen. Aber wenn ich nervös bin, dann rede ich immer viel Blödsinn."

Scorpius wandte sich ihr zu. „Wieso bist du denn nervös?" Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Ihr Gesicht lief dunkelrot an. Verwirrt sah Scorpius, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Leichte Panik stieg in ihm auf. Wollte sie mit ihm Schluss machen? Jetzt nach der Schule würde es sicher komplizierter werden sich zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte ihre Familie sie davon überzeugt, dass er nicht gut genug für sie war?

„Ich möchte … ich denke ..." Rose machte einige Schritte von ihm weg. Reflexartig hielt er sie am Arm fest. „Willst du Schluss machen?" stieß er hastig hervor. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Nein!" Ihr Gesicht behielt aber seine dunkelrote Farbe. Erleichtert entspannte Scorpius sich. Sie wich wieder seinem Blick aus. „Ich möchte … Himmel! Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt: 'Wenn du nicht darüber reden kannst, dann bist du noch nicht so weit.'. Vielleicht hat sie recht?"

Rose schien mehr zu sich selbst zu sprechen als zu Scorpius. „Worüber sprechen? Rose, was ist denn?" Sie gab sich einen Ruck und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich denke, wir sollten den nächsten Schritt in unserer Beziehung machen!"

Scorpius sah sie verwirrt an. Der nächste Schritt? Wollte sie sich verloben? Mit ihm zusammenziehen?

Er konnte sehen, wie sie ungeduldig wurde. „Muss ich es wirklich aussprechen? Ich dachte, du bist so intelligent!" Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, wie sie ihn am Morgen nach dem Bett-Fiasko im Hotel angesehen hatte. Jetzt hatte sie den gleichen Blick.

Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Meinte sie das, was er meinte? Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie hatten das eine oder andere probiert, aber in einer Schule mit Hunderten von Schülern war es schwer, alleine zu sein. Und sie hatte ihm einmal erklärt, dass sie auf den 'Richtigen' wartete. Scorpius war nie überzeugt, dass er derjenige war. Außerdem hätte es ihn an Sam und Lexi erinnert. Mit Rose wollte er die Dinge anders angehen.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann ..." Rose wandte sich wieder ab und lief erneut von ihm weg. „Doch! Doch Rose, ich will ganz sicher! Aber bist du dir sicher?"

Hörte er sich so verzweifelt an, wie er sich fühlte? Rose sah ihn nun ruhig an. Ihr Gesicht bekam langsam wieder seine normale Farbe. „Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher!"

Jetzt verstand Scorpius, wieso Rose so nervös war. Sein Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken und er glaubte, sogar seine Hände zitterten ein wenig. Die wenigen Schritte zu Rose erschienen ihm wie ein ganzer Kontinent. Aber als er sie dann endlich in seinen Armen hielt, war das alles verflogen.

ooo

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Bleib hier, Scorpius. Erzähl Vandermeer, dass du noch mal mit deinen Eltern verreisen möchtest, bevor du deine Ausbildung anfängst, oder so etwas."

Rose lag auf Scorpius Oberkörper und sah ihn flehend an. Scorpius musste grinsen, weil sie so besorgt aussah. Nicht, dass sein Vorhaben ungefährlich war, aber dass sie sich so um ihn sorgte, gefiel ihm. In zwei Tagen würde Scorpius nach Quito abreisen, um sich dort mit Alfred zu treffen.

Er fuhr ihr mit den Fingern durch die Locken. „Rose, wir planen das nun schon seit Monaten. Ich kann nicht plötzlich alles hinwerfen. Außerdem haben wir für alle Möglichkeiten einen Notfallplan." Rose sah ihn finster an. Sie war immer dabei, wenn er mit James oder Harry Potter die Details besprach. Sie hatten mehrere Notfallpläne und -signale ausgearbeitet.

„Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, wenn ich daran denke. Und gestern hatte ich diesen Albtraum. Du warst in einem Kerker gefangen. Sie hatten dich an die Wand gekettet und überall war Blut." Sie schüttelte sich.

Scorpius schlang seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper und presste sie an sich. Widerstandslos legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Du musst dich beruhigen, Rose. Das ist doch alles halb so schlimm. Wieso sollte man mich einkerkern?"

Er wollte es ihr nicht zeigen, aber sie beunruhigte ihn mehr als er zugeben mochte. Natürlich hatten sie Pläne für den Notfall, aber es gab immer Lücken bei einem solchen Unternehmen. Nicht alles konnte geplant werden. Und es konnte genauso gut schief gehen, wie es klappen konnte. Scorpius schüttelte den Gedanken daran ab.

„Du findest also, ich bin nur eine hysterische Kuh?" fragte Rose schnippisch und setzte sich halb auf. Scorpius strich ihr über die Wange. „Nein, das finde ich nicht! Ich versuche nur zu erklären, dass es für einen Rückzieher zu spät ist und es nichts bringt, sich jetzt schon über ungeschehene Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Lass' uns die paar Tage genießen, bis ich weg muss!" Er sah sie bittend an.

Es war ihr deutlich anzumerken, wie schwer es ihr fiel, nachzugeben. Dann nickte sie. Scorpius lächelte beruhigend und zog sie wieder an sich. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Sie reagierte nicht gleich und er merkte, dass sie immer noch ihren Gedanken nach hing. Scorpius löste seine Lippen von ihren und begann an ihrem Hals unterhalb des Ohres zu knabbern. Ein kleiner Seufzer war seine Belohnung.

Es war doch viel besser zu überlegen, wie er Rose von ihren trüben Gedanken ablenken konnte, als sich Sorgen zu machen.

ooo

Scorpius blinzelte. Er hatte das Gefühl zu erwachen, aber konnte sich nicht erinnern geschlafen zu haben. Stechende Kopfschmerzen saßen hinter seiner Nasenwurzel.

Stöhnend sah er sich um. Er saß auf einer Pritsche. Das verstärkte das ungute Gefühl, das er nicht geschlafen hatte. Wie war er hierher gekommen?

Er versuchte sich durch die Kopfschmerzen hindurch, daran zu erinnern. Das Einzige, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er Alfred am Apparationsport in Quito getroffen hatte. Die Reise war anstrengend gewesen und Alfred hatte ihn in ein kleines Café gezogen, damit er etwas aß.

Danach konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Beunruhigt sah er sich um. Er befand sich in einem kleinen, hohen Raum. Hinter der Pritsche in fast drei Meter Höhe befand sich ein kleines Fenster. Die Helligkeit die hereindrang reichte aber nicht einmal aus, um die gegenüberliegende Wand zu erreichen, die nur knapp einen Schritt von der Pritsche entfernt war. Der Raum war kaum länger als die Pritsche selbst und außer dieser befanden sich nur noch ein Hocker und ein Eimer in ihm.

Hatte man ihn und Alfred hierher gebracht? Aber wo war Alfred dann?

Dann fiel ihm noch etwas auf. Der Raum hatte keine Tür!

Das beginnende klaustrophobische Gefühl, das angefangen hatte, sich bemerkbar zu machen, explodierte geradezu in ihm. Er musste hier raus. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker. Sein Atem kam in keuchenden Stößen. Schweiß brach ihm aus. In seinen Ohren rauschte es.

Da hörte er ein lautes Geräusch. Stein, der über Stein schabte.

Seine Panik steigerte sich. Hastig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Aber er war nicht in der Hosentasche, wo er ihn immer hatte. Hecktisch klopfte er seine Kleidung ab. Sein Zauberstab war weg!

Er stand auf und machte einen kleinen Schritt Richtung Hocker und Eimer. Zumindest hätte er eine Art Waffe, wenn er damit auf die Person einschlagen würde, die den Raum betrat. Wenn diese Person keinen Zauberstab besaß, was unwahrscheinlich war in Anbetracht, der sich verwandelnden Steinmauer, hatte er zumindest eine schwindende Chance.

Die Wand hatte sich zu einem Spalt geöffnet. Eine Gestalt schob sich herein.

Scorpius Magen sank in seine Kniekehlen, als er Alfred erkannte. Dieser hatte ein drohendes Grinsen im Gesicht und einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Scorpius erkannte das Glitzern in Alfreds Augen. Es würde kein freundschaftliches Gespräch werden.

„Scorpius, mein Freund! Ich hoffe, die gefällt dein Zimmer! Wir haben lange überlegt, wie wir dich angebracht unterbringen."

Alfred ließ den Raum noch kleiner erscheinen. Scorpius wich weiter an die Wand zurück. Aber schon nach einem halben Schritt stieß seine Schulter an die Mauer. Seine Panik flammte wieder auf.

„Nun, möchtest du mich nicht begrüßen? Nein? - Auch gut!" Alfred lehnte sich lässig an die Wand, die sich hinter ihm wieder geschlossen hatte. „Du fragst dich vielleicht, wie wir hinter deine kleine Scharade gekommen sind?" Er zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Das war gar nicht so schwer. John hat dich und deine Schlampe beobachtet, wie ihr in einem Sturm durch die Gegend geflogen seid. Und er hatte sich gedacht, dass das wohl kein romantischer Ausflug war. Er folgte euch und siehe da: Du hast dich mit den Potters verbündet."

Alfred richtete sich auf. Scorpius Herz schlug so schnell, dass er schon ein wattiges Gefühl im Kopf bekam. John? John war einer seiner besten Freunde! Und er hatte doch gar nichts mehr mit Alfred zu tun!

„Du hast mich schwer enttäuscht, Scorpius! Ich hatte Großes mit dir vor! Du hättest deinen Großvater in den Schatten gestellt! Aber du musstest dich ja von diesem Miststück umdrehen lassen!

Ich habe dich in meine Gruppe aufgenommen und du? Du wirfst das alles weg!" Alfreds Stimme war wütender geworden. Am Ende des letzten Satzes bewegte er seinen Zauberstab kurz und Schmerz durchfuhr Scorpius. Flammen schienen in seinem Körper zu züngeln. Er spürte, wie sein Knie mit dem Hocker kollidierte, aber dann wurde jedes andere Gefühl von der heißen Flamme in seinem Körper verzehrt.

Als der Schmerz nachließ, stand Alfred kalt lächeln vor ihm. „Ich glaube, ich werde noch jede Menge Spaß mit dir haben!" Wieder schoss Schmerz durch Scorpius Eingeweide. „Das ist nur der Anfang!" hörte er Alfred noch, bevor die Welt um ihn versank.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war Scorpius alleine. Er schleppte sich zu der Pritsche und schob sich darauf. Zitternd fiel er in eine Art Dämmerzustand.

Das nächste Mal als er die Augen aufschlug war es finster. Es roch unangenehm in dem Raum. Stöhnend richtete sich Scorpius auf. Langsam schwang er seine Beine über den Rand des Holzgestells. Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte. Als seine Füße den Boden berührten, merkte er, dass etwas Feuchtes, Klebriges auf dem Boden lag.

Nachdem seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte er erkennen, dass auf dem Boden Erbrochenes lag. Jetzt erst bemerkte er den schalen Geschmack im Mund. Entsetzt schob er sich auf dem Bett zurück und hob die Füße auf den Rand. Die schnelle Bewegung ließ wieder Schmerzen durch seinen Körper schießen.

Langsam lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Was würde noch passieren? Er erinnerte sich, wie Alfred damals sagte, dass er sich Zeit lassen konnte, um den Fluch zu lernen, weil Bones nicht verschwinden würde.

Er hatte die Episode verdrängt. Die Macht, die er gespürt hatte, als er den anderen Jungen gequält hatte, war verlockend gewesen. Aber sie hatte ihn mehr erschreckt. Die Auseinandersetzungen mit Rose hatten die Ereignisse von damals nur oberflächlich gekratzt. Er hatte nie zugelassen, dass er sich selbst ausführlicher daran erinnerte. Nun stand ihm alles wieder deutlich vor Augen.

Alfred hatte damals schon keine Hemmungen gehabt. Er hatte die Gewalt, die Macht genossen. Nur die Angst entdeckt zu werden, hatte ihm Grenzen gesetzt. Die brauchte er nun nicht mehr zu haben.

Als Scorpius die Aktion mit den Potters geplant hatte, ahnte keiner von ihnen, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte. Alle Notfallszenarien waren auf eine spätere Entdeckung ausgerichtet. Situationen, in denen er handlungsfähig war – nicht eingesperrt in einem Loch ohne Zugang zu einem Zauberstab, den Signalgebern der Auroren oder der Außenwelt im Allgemeinen.

Hier hatte er nichts außer den Kleidern am Leib. Nicht einmal die Schuhe hatte man ihm gelassen. Er war Alfreds Spielzeug. Er war schon so gut wie tot. Die Frage war nur, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis Alfred sich mit ihm langweilte.

Scorpius saß stundenlang auf dem Feldbett und grübelte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich dabei immer im Kreis. Er überlegte sich Fluchtpläne und verwarf sie alle wieder.

Er fragte sich, wie er in diese Lage hatte kommen können, wann er den Fehler gemacht hatte. Auch an John dachte er. Scorpius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass John wusste, was Avery mit ihm machte. Aber er hatte ja auch nicht gewusst, dass John mit Avery in Kontakt stand. Hatte er ihn je verdächtigt, der heimliche Beobachter zu sein?

Aber am meisten beschäftigte er sich mit der Frage, was Avery noch mit ihm vorhatte.

ooo

Als Scorpius das nächste Mal erwachte, bohrte sich ein heißer Schmerz von seinem linken Auge Richtung Wirbelsäule. Scorpius war zum ersten Mal froh über das trübe Dämmerlicht in seiner Zelle.

Es kam ihm vor, als läge er Stunden auf dem Feldbett, unfähig sich auf etwas anderes als den Schmerz zu konzentrieren. Dann hörte er Stein auf Stein schaben.

Mühsam setzte er sich auf. Sein Körper bestrafte ihn sofort mit einem stechenden Schmerz, der ihn fast wieder auf die Matratze zwang. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und rückte gegen die Wand, sodass er sich anlehnen konnte.

Als er aufblickte, sah er Avery lässig an die Wand gelehnt stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ein verächtliches Grinsen im Gesicht.

Scorpius Magen krampfte sich ängstlich zusammen. Würde er ihn wieder foltern? Wahrscheinlich würde dann sein Kopf einfach explodieren.

„Kopfschmerzen? Das ist eine der unerfreulichen Nebenwirkungen des Zombietranks. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an den Trank, den wir in der Colonia an unsere Muggel-Sklaven verteilt haben?"

Scorpius sah ihn nur aus verquollenen Augen an. Sein Gehirn hatte noch nicht wirklich verstanden, was Avery gesagt hatte.

„Sonderlich gesprächig bist du heute ja nicht." Avery zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich wollte dir auch nur schnell einen Zeitungsartikel vorbei bringen. Wenn man schon der Hauptdarsteller in einer Schmierenkomödie ist, sollte man auch die Kritiken lesen!"

Avery stieß sich von der Wand ab und warf Scorpius eine Zeitung auf das Bett. Kurz wunderte Scorpius sich, ob Avery die Zeitung schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte. Er hatte sie zumindest nicht gesehen.

Behutsam streckte sich Scorpius zu der Zeitung, dabei musste er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Jede Bewegung echote in seinem Kopf nach und vervielfachte den Schmerz ins Unerträgliche.

Da hörte er wieder das Geräusch der Steine, die aufeinander schabten. Erleichtert ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Im Liegen ließ der Schmerz sofort nach. Als er die Augen schloss, hatte er die Zeitung schon wieder vergessen.

ooo

Er musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn als er erwachte, waren die Kopfschmerzen zu einem dumpfen Pochen hinter seiner Nasenwurzel zusammengeschrumpft. Ihm fiel Averys Besuch wieder ein und die Zeitung, die er hinterlassen hatte.

Sofort setzte er sich auf und sah am Bettende nach. Die Zeitung lag tatsächlich noch da. Zumindest einige Seiten einer Zeitung. Es war der 'Tagesprophet'. Als Scorpius die Überschrift sah, wurde ihm kalt.

'Todesser-Relikte aus dem Ministerium gestohlen – Malfoy jun. der Täter'

Darunter befand sich ein Bild. Scorpius erkannte sich, wie er gebückt um einen Tisch schlich und dann hinter einer Tür verschwand. Dann wiederholte sich die Sequenz wieder.

Er konnte sich erkennen, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, etwas Derartiges getan zu haben. Mit trockenem Mund begann er, den Bericht zu lesen.

„Wie dem Tagespropheten gestern Abend bekannt wurde, ist bereits in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag in das Ministerium für Zauberei eingebrochen worden. Der Diebstahl betrifft die Asservatenkammer des Ministeriums. Genauer gesagt die Räume, in denen die Artefakte aus der Voldemort-Zeit aufbewahrt werden. Entwendet wurden mehrere Todessermasken und andere, nicht weiter beschriebene Gegenstände.

Auf den Aufnahmen der Muggel-Überwachungskameras, die das Ministerium seit Kurzem einsetzt, wurde eine Person eindeutig identifiziert: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Sohn von Draco und Enkel von Lucius Malfoy, beide bekannte und bekennende Todesser. Daher wundert es keinen, dass sich auch die Maske von Lucius Malfoy unter den gestohlenen Gegenständen befand. Scorpius Malfoy wurde als Toptarget auf die Fahndungsliste gesetzt. Es wird weltweit nach ihm gefahndet. Man vermutet, dass er auch einer der Drahtzieher hinter den Attentaten am 3. Januar diesen Jahres ist.

Stellungnahmen der Familie des Täters, des Ministeriums und weitere Hintergrundinformationen finden sie auf den Seiten 2 und 3."

Scorpius starrte entsetzt auf den Bericht. Avery hatte ihm den Zombietrank eingeflößt! Sie hatten ihn ins Ministerium geschickt und waren dabei sicher gegangen, dass er von den Überwachungskameras aufgenommen wurde. Er rieb sich über das Gesicht.

Was würde jetzt aus seiner Familie werden? Die ganzen Jahre, die sein Vater versucht hatte, aus dem Schatten der Vergangenheit zu treten, waren jetzt sinnlos. Niemand würde jemals mehr den Namen Malfoy reinwaschen können!

Und er würde sicher in Azkaban landen. Und Rose ...

Er blätterte zur nächsten Seite. Sie hatte nichts ausgelassen. Es gab einen Artikel über seine Familie mit einem Schwerpunkt auf den Taten seines Großvaters. Sie gruben die Geschichte wieder aus, dass sein Vater Dumbledore umbringen sollte und dass durch ihn die Todesser in die Schule gelangt waren. Sogar eine Geschichte von seinen Eltern, als seine Mutter noch die Sozialbetreuerin seines Vaters war, wurde wieder ausgegraben. Und alles wurde in einem Licht dargestellt, dass es eindeutig war, dass er nur der Familientradition folgte.

Sein eigenes Leben wurde in einem separaten Artikel bearbeitet.

„Als Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy in Hogwarts ankam, war er ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Keiner kannte ihn. Er war auf eine Muggelschule gegangen und war auch dort unauffällig geblieben. Als er nach Ravenclaw kam, war das ein Skandal. Alle Malfoys waren in Slytherin gewesen.

Seinen Mitschülern ging der junge Malfoy aus dem Weg. Am Ende des ersten Schuljahres schloss sich Scorpius Malfoy einer kleinen Gruppe von Slytherin-Schülern an. Die meisten Mitglieder dieser Gruppe waren ebenfalls Nachkommen von Todessern. Darunter auch Alfred Avery, der Parteiführer der neuen 'Magischen Revolution' (Interview Seite 3).

Im Laufe der Jahre gab es immer wiederkehrende Gerüchte über gewalttätige Ausbrüche dieser Gruppe. Mitschüler wurden auf das Übelste misshandelt und gemobbt. Vor allem muggelgeborene Mitschüler wurden von der Gruppe ins Visier genommen. Es war weithin bekannt, dass die Gruppe die alten Todesserwerte aufrecht erhielt.

Scorpius verbrachte die Ferien in Rotterdam bei Jeroen van Zandts Gruppierung, die immer noch mit Misstrauen betrachtet werden muss. Van Zandts Buch 'Die wahre Geschichte der Todesser' ist in Großbritannien auf dem Index.

Heute muss man wohl davon ausgehen, dass Malfoy dort eine Ausbildung als Neo-Todesser erhalten hat.

In seinem sechsten Schuljahr wurde Scorpius wegen Drogenbesitz und -missbrauch suspendiert. Die Frage, ob er auch gedealt hat, wurde nie zur vollständigen Zufriedenheit geklärt. Nachdem er einen Entzug beendete, weigerte er sich eine Therapie zu beginnen. Er lebte einige Wochen bei seiner Großmutter Narcissa Malfoy, Schwester der bekannten Todesserin Bellatrix Lestrange. Ob Narcissa Malfoy der Blutdoktrin wirklich abgeschworen hat, bleibt fraglich. Sie lebt heute zurück gezogen, in gleichen Muggelort, wie ihr Sohn.

Während Suspendierung gab ihm Rose Weasley Nachhilfe. Scheinbar hat die naive Tochter von Ronald Weasley, Kommandant der Auroren ersten Grades (Orden des Merlins ersten Grades) und Hermine Weasley Granger, ihrerseits Leiterin des Justizministeriums (ebenfalls Orden des Merlins ersten Grades) sich in dieser Zeit in den wortgewandten Neo-Todesser verliebt. Scorpius Malfoy nutzte seine Chance. Rose beendete ihre damalige Beziehung zu einem anderen Mitschüler für Malfoy. Freunde erzählten, wie geradezu besessen Rose von ihrem neuen Freund war.

Dann kam der 3. Januar. Unsere Nachforschung brachten keine Ergebnisse, wo Scorpius Malfoy sich an diesem Tag befand. Sicher ist jedoch, dass kein Mitglied seiner Familie an diesem Tag zu Schaden kam.

Malfoy selbst schien recht unberührt von den Attentaten. Er reiste bereits einige Tage später zur Hochzeit von Alfred Avery nach Deutschland. Hier traf er auf einige alte Bekannte. Einige davon werden mit der berüchtigten Colonia Pura in Verbindung gebracht (Bericht weiter unten). Rose begleitete ihn treuherzig.

Heute muss man sich fragen, ob dort die Pläne für den Einbruch entstanden.

Malfoy hat sich weiterhin bedeckt gehalten. Einige Wochen nach seinem Schulabschluss ging er offiziell nach Südamerika, um einen alten Bekannten zu besuchen. Seither war jede Spur von ihm verschwunden, bis zum vergangenen Samstag.

Wir wagen nicht zu überlegen, was der junge Malfoy noch plant. Die Auroren fahnden weltweit nach ihm. Der Tagesprophet wird sie auf dem Laufenden halten.'

Scorpius konnte es nicht fassen. Scorpius begann zu kichern.

Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang es hysterisch, aber er konnte es auch nicht unterdrücken. Das hier war erst der Anfang! Da war er sich sicher. Die würden ihn alles Mögliche machen lassen, immer mit der Presse auf seinen Fersen. Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, rein gar nichts!

Scorpius überflog die anderen Artikel. Avery hatte sich entsetzt gezeigt über seine Tat und hatte sich von ihm distanziert. „Scorpius war schon immer labil. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es sich mit der Zeit gibt, aber scheinbar hatte ich mir da selbst etwas vorgelogen." Avery hatte recht – was eine Schmierenkomödie!

Scorpius blätterte eine Seite weiter. Sein Blick blieb auf einem Gesicht hängen. Rose, die durch eine Menschenmenge geschoben wurde und dabei versuchte, ihr Gesicht zu schützen. Trotzdem erkannte man ihre rotgeränderten Augen. Der Bericht zu dem Bild besagte, dass sie zu einem Verhör ins Ministerium geholt worden war.

Wer würde schon an seine Unschuld glauben? Seine Eltern? Rose?

Es sprach doch alles gegen ihn. Er verschwand spurlos und tauchte dann plötzlich bei einem Einbruch im Ministerium wieder auf.

Seine Eltern würden sich Vorwürfe machen, sich fragen, was sie falsch gemacht hätten. Sein Vater dachte sicher, er habe ihn die ganze Zeit belogen. Rose hasste ihn sicher. Es war so offensichtlich, dass er ein doppeltes Spiel gespielt haben musste. Dass er von Anfang an auf Averys Seite gestanden hatte und sie alle nur getäuscht hatte.

Avery hatte ihm buchstäblich alles genommen. Seine Freunde, seine Zukunft, seine Familie und das Mädchen, das er liebte. Er hatte ihm den Weg zurück verbaut. Das vertrauen alle in ihn zerstört.

Scorpius stieß die Zeitung von sich. Regungslos beobachtete er, wie sie auf den Boden glitt.

Hoffnungslosigkeit übermannte ihn. Er rollte sich auf der Pritsche zusammen und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nichts mehr sehen, nicht mehr denken.

ooo

Kopfschmerzen zerrissen sein Gehirn. Seine Muskeln schmerzten. Aber Scorpius wusste, dass es vorüberging. Die Frage war immer nur, wie lange es dauern würde und wie er diese Stunden am besten überstand.

Es hatte sich eine makabre Routine entwickelt. Er wachte mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen auf. Litt immer eine kleine Ewigkeit darunter, dann kam Avery und übergab ihm Fotos oder Zeitungsausschnitte. Die Fotos zeigten, was er in der Zeit seiner Gedächtnislücken gemacht hatte.

Seine Verbrechen hatten sich langsam gesteigert. Einbrüche, dann Überfälle, bei denen er immer die Maske seines Großvaters trug. Zumindest schrieben das die Zeitungen. Er erinnerte sich an nichts. Sie nannten ihn Neo-Todesser, Terrorist, Mörder der Blutdoktrin.

Die Überfälle wurden brutaler. Er misshandelte seine Opfer mit Schneideflüchen oder Feuerzauber. Die Fotos dokumentierten schmerzerfüllte Grimassen, flehende Augen und einen ungnädigen Neo-Todesser, der mechanisch seine Opfer quälte.

Zu den Zaubererzeitungen gesellten sich immer öfter auch Artikel aus Muggelzeitungen. Menschen wurden schwer verletzt in dunklen Ecken der Städte gefunden. Noch schienen sie nicht von einem Einzeltäter auszugehen, da die Opfer in unterschiedlichen Städten gefunden wurden.

Manchmal kam Avery. Er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, die Flüche an ihm zu testen, die dann seine eigenen Opfer zu spüren bekamen. Bevor er ihn verließ, heilte Avery ihn jedes Mal. Davon bekam Scorpius aber selten etwas mit. Meist gab sein Körper nach und ließ ihn in eine barmherzige Schwärze flüchten.

Wenn er wieder zu sich kam, erinnerte Scorpius sich an alles. Am Anfang war ihm schlecht geworden, wenn er sich erinnerte, wie er schluchzend flehte und bettelte, Avery möge doch aufhören. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal. Es hatte sowieso keine Auswirkungen. An manchen Tagen machte Avery erst recht weiter, an anderen lachte er ihn aus, heilte ihn, nur um dann noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen.

Einige Male fand Scorpius Fotos von seinen Eltern, seiner Großmutter oder Rose. Sie waren eine weitere perfide Folter, die sich Avery ausgedacht hatte. Die Fotos machten Scorpius einen kleinen Moment glücklich, weil er die Menschen, die er liebte, sah. Gleichzeitig waren sie eine Drohung. Wer auch immer die Bilder schoss, kam sehr nahe an die Personen ran. So nahe, dass er sie genauso gut töten könnte.

Trotzdem vergaß er einen Augenblick seine Lage, wenn er diese Fotos in Händen hielt. Aber er sah auch, dass seine Eltern um Jahrzehnte gealtert schienen und Rose hager aussah.

Und das war eine weitere Nuance der Folter. Denn das war alles seine Schuld! Er hatte gedacht, er habe alles im Griff. Aber das war nur leichtsinnig und dumm gewesen!

Seine Welt bestand aus Schmerzen, Grauen und den mit Reue belasteten winzigen Moment, in denen er Fotos von seinen Lieben bekam.

Er aß und trank nichts von dem Essen, das regelmäßig in seiner Zelle erschien. Er wurde zwar schwächer, aber nicht so sehr, wie das eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Vermutlich hatte das auch mehr mit dem Zombietrank und den Kopfschmerzen zu tun hatte, als mit seinem Hungerstreik. Wahrscheinlich aß er, wenn er unter der Kontrolle von Avery stand.

Endlich ließ er auch dieses Mal der Kopfschmerz nach. Scorpius setzte sich auf und wollte den Kopf in die Hände stützen, als er die Substanz bemerkte, die seine Hände bedeckte. Langsam drehte er seine Hände. Würgend übergab er sich.

Scorpius Magen zog sich zusammen. Blut! Galle stieg ihm in den Mund. Er hatte getrocknetes Blut an seinen Händen! Und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht von einem Tier stammte.

Da hörte er das Knirschen der Steine. Avery trat herein. Kopfschüttelnd sah er auf Scorpius herab. „Wirklich Scorpius! Hättest du nicht den Eimer nutzen können? Das ist widerlich!"

Scorpius stand hastig auf und hielt ihm seine Hände hin. „Was hast du gemacht?" schrie er Avery an. Der schüttelte wieder den Kopf und erklärte ihm, wie einem kleinen Kind: "Nein, Scorpius! Nicht ich habe etwas getan. Das warst ganz alleine du!"

Er warf Scorpius Fotos entgegen. Sie trafen Scorpius an der Brust und rutschten auf den Boden. Reflexartig hatte Scorpius einen Arm vor die Brust gehoben und darunter hatte sich eines der Bilder verfangen. Magnetisch davon angezogen, warf er einen kurzen Blick darauf.

Auf dem Bild war er mit einem merkwürdigen Messer in der Hand zu erkennen. Vor ihm kniete ein Mann mit gefesselten Händen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Er schien zu beten oder mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber der Scorpius auf dem Foto schien es nicht wahrzunehmen, er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Mann zu und erhob das Messer. Dann hörte die Sequenz auf und begann erneut.

Scorpius drehte sich zur Seite und dieses Mal traf er den Eimer. Scorpius würgte, aber es kam nur Galle.

Avery begann zu lachen. Kalte Schauer liefen Scorpius über den Rücken bei dem Geräusch.

„Hat der Kleine Gewissensbisse? Es schien dir aber Spaß zu machen. Hast es richtig genossen. Vielleicht sollten wir das nächste Mal jemanden nehmen, den du kennst? Wie wäre es mit deiner kleinen Schlampe? Das wäre doch eine schöne Idee!"

Schneller als er es für möglich hielt, sprang Scorpius auf die Füße und machte einen Schritt auf Avery zu. Er kam aber nicht weit, bevor er sich vor Schmerz windend auf dem Boden wieder fand. Scorpius schmeckte sein eigenes Blut. Er war nicht fähig zu denken.

Als Scorpius wieder soweit zu sich gekommen war, das er die Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte, war Avery verschwunden.

Scorpius drückte sich mit den Händen in eine sitzende Position. Dabei fiel sein Blick wieder auf seine Hände. Panisch sprang er auf und suchte nach dem Krug mit Wasser, der immer auf dem Hocker stand. Hektisch begann er das Wasser über seine Hände zu gießen und versuchte sie durch Reiben sauber zu bekommen.

Aber das war nicht genug. Er riss sich das Hemd vom Leib und nutze den Stoff, um sich die Hände zu säubern. Aber das Blut wollte einfach nicht abgehen. Egal wie sehr er auch rieb. Seine Haut brannte bereits, aber das Blut war immer noch da.

Er riss seinen Kopf herum und suchte nach anderen Möglichkeiten, wie er seine Hände reinigen konnte. Dabei bemerkte er den Zeitungsartikel, der auf seinem Bett lag. Wie gebannt starrte er darauf. Mechanisch streckte er die Hand aus und zog den Artikel heran.

Es war ein Ausschnitt aus einer Muggelzeitung. Die Überschrift war trotzdem schreiend groß:

'Bestialische Morde in Belgravia

Gestern wurde die Polizei in den frühen Morgenstunden an einen grausigen Tatort gerufen. Sie fanden hinter der verschlossenen Tür der Familie F. ein Blutbad, das seinesgleichen sucht. In der Nacht vom Mittwoch war ein unbekannter Täter in das Haus gelangt. Die Eltern und die zwei Kinder (9 und 12 Jahre) wurden auf brutalste Weise mit einem oder mehreren Waffen erstochen und ausgeweidet. Ein Augenzeuge der Polizei nannte es ein Blutbad. Selbst hartgesottene Beamte hat das Grauen bei dem Anblick gepackt.

Die Polizei ist nun auf der Suche nach dem Täter, von dem zurzeit noch jede Spur fehlt. Ein weiteres Rätsel ist für die Polizei, wie der Täter in die Wohnung gelangen konnte.

Die Polizei warnt davor, Fremde in die Wohnung zu lassen, solange der Täter noch auf freiem Fuß ist.'

Scorpius Magen zog sich wieder schmerzhaft zusammen. KINDER? Sein Blick flackerte unruhig in seiner Zelle umher und landete auf den Fotos, die immer noch auf dem Boden lagen. Er wollte sie nicht ansehen. Er wollte von all dem gar nichts mehr wissen.

Trotzdem sackte er auf die Knie und griff nach den Bildern. Das Grauen, das sie in Scorpius auslösten, war unbeschreiblich. Sein Atem kam keuchend. Schweiß brach ihm aus. Sein Magen revoltierte wieder. Aber da war nichts mehr, was er hervorwürgen konnte.

Er wünschte sich, dass das alles endlich aufhörte. Dieser Albtraum, in den sich sein Leben verwandelt hatte. Wimmernd rollte er sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Dabei sah er das Foto. Es zeigte die Mutter, wie sie tot in ihrem Blut lag. Auf das Foto war in roter Schrift geschrieben 'Deine Halbblutschlampe ist die Nächste!'

Avery hatte es nicht nur gesagt, um ihn zu reizen. Sie hatten als sein nächstes Ziel Rose ausgesucht. Und er hatte ihnen wahrscheinlich alles verraten, was sie wissen mussten. War er doch die letzten Tage vor seiner Abreise bei ihr aus- und eingegangen, durch alle Sicherheitszauber.

Er zog sich auf das Bett und zerrte die Decke über sich. Zusammengerollt blieb er liegen und starrte vor sich hin. Er hatte unschuldige Menschen abgeschlachtet. Wieso konnte er sich nicht gegen diese Fremdsteuerung wehren? Was war mit ihm nicht in Ordnung? Genoss er es wirklich, wie Avery gesagt hatte? War das der Grund, warum er sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte? Weil er es eigentlich wollte? Ein Teil von ihm war krank, ein Tier. Bald benötigte Avery den Trank nicht mehr.

Die fürchterlichen Bilder standen ihm wieder vor Augen und er begann, unbewusst zu wimmern. In seinem Dämmerzustand verwandelten sich die fremden Gesichter in das von Rose, seinen Eltern. Scorpius rollte sich enger zusammen.

Er musste etwas unternehmen! Es musste eine Lösung geben! Rose, seine Rose!

Er bemerkte, dass er die ganze Zeit auf den Wasserkrug gestarrt hatte. Das Glas war stumpf vor Staub, aber es war Glas.

Das war die Lösung! Eine innere Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Es würde ein Ende haben. Langsam setzte er sich auf, nahm den Krug und zerschmetterte ihn am Boden.

Eine große, spitze Scherbe blieb neben seinem Fuß liegen. Mechanisch griff er danach. Einen Moment drehte er sie in seinen Händen. Dann ließ er das spitze Ende an seinem Arm entlanggleiten. Vom Handgelenk bis zur Ellbogenneige. Es ging ganz leicht. Dann wechselte er die Scherbe in die linke Hand. Der Schnitt wurde nicht so sauber, weil er mit links nicht sehr geschickt war. Aber das war nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur der warme, stetige Strom, der an seiner Hand hinunter auf den Boden floss.

Er legte sich wieder auf das Bett. Leise tropfte sein Blut auf den Boden. Sie würden ihn nicht weiter benutzen. Er würde seinen Frieden finden, was auch immer das bedeutete. Müdigkeit übermannte ihn und er schloss die Augen.

ooo

Sein Arme brannten, wie Feuer. Die Kehle war trocken. Der Durst brannte fast genauso schlimm, wie seine Arme. Scorpius öffnete die Augen und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Ihm wurde sofort schwindelig und er fiel auf das Bett zurück.

„Du Idiot hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass wir dich hier einfach sterben lassen?" Averys Stimme klang höhnisch. Scorpius drehte den Kopf. Avery stand an seiner gewohnten Stelle, an die Wand gelehnt.

„ICH entscheide, wann du den Löffel abgibst. Hast du das immer noch nicht kapiert? Du gehörst mir!" Scorpius schloss die Augen und drehte sich zur Wand. Vielleicht entschied Avery, wann er starb, aber er konnte ihn nicht dazu bringen, sich den Mist anzuhören.

„Möchtest du nicht wissen, was wir morgen für dich geplant haben?" Das alarmierte Scorpius. Er drehte sich wieder um, dabei ignorierte er den Schmerz, der durch seine Arme schoss.

Avery lachte bösartig. „Ja, ich dachte, dass du daran Interesse hast." Er besah sich seine Fingernägel. Scorpius wusste, dass Avery ihn damit reizen wollte, aber er war müde und es war ihm egal, was Avery für Spielchen trieb. Am Ende würde er erzählen, was Scorpius hören wollte.

„Freu' dich! Morgen wirst du deine kleine Schlampe wieder sehen!"

Scorpius schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, er hätte die Begabung ohne Zauberstab seine Magie zu bündeln und Avery einfach hier und jetzt zu töten. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Hass reichen würde. Aber noch mehr hasste er sich selbst! Er war ein armseliger Schwächling.

Er hörte Averys Schritte und das Schaben der Steine. Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er Averys Pläne noch durchkreuzen konnte, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts ein. Dann überkam ihn eine eigenartige Ruhe. Erinnerungen an Rose überschwemmten ihn.

Rose in seinen Armen, warm und weich, seufzend, lachend, mit strahlenden Augen. Leise rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Er liebte Rose seit Jahren mit einer Vehemenz, die er selbst nicht verstand. Und morgen würde sie durch seine Hand sterben ...

ooo

„Möchte noch jemand Tee? Ich hole welchen?" Scorpius versuchte die Stimme einzuordnen, aber die Watte in seinem Kopf verzerrte sie. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, aber seine Lider schienen zugeklebt. Es fühlte sich anders an. Sein Kopf fühlte sich zwar merkwürdig an, aber es gab keinen Schmerz. Überhaupt tat ihm sein Körper zum ersten Mal nach Monaten nicht weh. Vielleicht hatte er es doch geschafft, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen?

„Kannst du Astoria was zu Essen holen?" Seine Mutter war hier? Scorpius versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen und dieses Mal gelang es ihm auch.

„Hase!" Seine Mutter kam in sein Blickfeld. Sie hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr Hase genannt. Halluzinierte er? Das würde diese merkwürdige Situation erklären.

Astoria Malfoy beugte sich über ihn und strich ihm über die Wange. Sie sah müde aus und älter als er sie je gesehen hatte. Über ihre Schulter konnte er seinen Vater sehen, der besorgt auf ihn hinab blickte.

„Ich hole den Heiler!" Teddy! Es war Teddys Stimme gewesen.

Scorpius versuchte, seinen Kopf zu drehen. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte er lange in einer Position verbracht. Auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes saß Rose. Sie musterte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Und da fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Avery, die Zelle, die Morde. Sein Atem ging schneller, ihm brach der Schweiß aus. Und er versuchte sich von den Menschen um ihn wegzuschieben, weiter an das Kopfende des Bettes. Das war keine Halluzination, das war ein Albtraum!

„Scorp? Was ist Schatz? Wir tun dir nichts!" Seine Mutter klang alarmiert.

Er hatte Menschen umgebracht. Er hob seine Hände. Das Blut war wieder da. Scorpius rutschte noch ein Stück weiter das Bett hinauf und versteckte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er die Menschen an, die um das Bett versammelt waren. Seine Eltern, Teddy, Rose. Er konnte ihre Anwesenheit nicht ertragen.

Er drehte sich zur Seite und rollte sich zusammen. Seinen Kopf vergrub er in den Armen. „Verschwindet! Geht weg!" er hörte seine Mutter auf ihn einreden, die tiefe Stimme seines Vaters im Hintergrund und dann spürte er eine Welle Wärme durch seinen Körper strömen. Sie entspannte ihn und ihm fielen die Augen zu.

ooo

Abrupt wachte Scorpius auf. Ein älterer Mann saß an seinem Bett. Verwundert stellte Scorpius fest, dass er nicht in Panik geriet. Er fühlte sich vollkommen entspannt.

„Ich bin Heiler Evans. Wir haben sie unter einen starken Beruhigungstrank gestellt." Der Mann machte eine Pause. Scorpius fiel aber keine Erwiderung ein.

Daher fuhr der Heiler fort. „Wir haben eine Substanz aus ihrem Blut gefiltert, die wir noch analysieren. Aber es scheint eine Art Hypnosetrank zu sein. Seitdem die Substanz aus ihrem Körper entfernt wurde, hat sich ihre Augenfarbe verändert. Außerdem haben wir ihnen mehrere Nährsubstanzen verabreicht. Sie leiden unter akuter Unterernährung."

Scorpius nickte langsam. Bedeutete das, er war gerettet? Und er hatte Rose gesehen. Zumindest glaubte er, dass sie wirklich da gewesen war. Dann war also auch sie ihn Sicherheit.

Aber die Familie, die er umgebracht hatte, war für immer tot. Und er lebte.

„Ihre Eltern möchten Sie jetzt sehen." riss der Heiler ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Scorpius spürte nun doch Panik aufsteigen.

Der heiler sah ihn merkwürdig an, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab. Scorpius zuckte zurück, dann traf ihn der Zauber. Aber nicht Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, sondern eine Welle warmer Entspannung. Schläfrig blinzelte Scorpius den Heiler verwundert an.

„Ich hole jetzt ihre Eltern." Der Heiler stand auf und verlies den Raum. Scorpius fielen die Augen zu.

„Scorp, Schatz?" die Stimme seiner Mutter holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er seine Mutter auf dem Stuhl, den der Heiler gerade verlassen hatte. Er spürte, wie die Matratze am Fußende nachgab, und schaute seinen Vater an, der sich dort gesetzt hatte.

Eine Hand schloss sich um seine. Interessiert sah er auf die Hand seiner Mutter, die seine umschlang.

„Du bist so dünn …" Astorias Stimme brach. Scorpius sah auf und bemerkte, wie Tränen über das Gesicht seiner Mutter rannen.

„Tori, nicht." Sein Vater war aufgestanden und zu ihr getreten. Nun legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Dabei sah er seinen Sohn an.

„Scorpius, wir sind wirklich überglücklich, dich wieder bei uns zu haben, aber wir müssen über einiges sprechen. So gerne wir dir alle Zeit der Welt gönnen würden, um dich auszukurieren – wir haben diese Zeit nicht."

Scorpius wusste nicht, auf was sein Vater hinaus wollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, in einem skurrilen Traum gefangen zu sein.

„Man hat dich im Haus der Weasleys fest genommen. Du hast versucht Rose zu … zu verletzen." fuhr sein Vater fort. Scorpius hatte das plötzliche Gefühl aus seiner abgeschiedenen Seifenblase zu fallen. Avery hatte es ihm gesagt. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Arme. Langsam drehte er sie die Innenseiten nach außen. Die Narben waren noch da. Niemand hatte sie ordentlich geheilt. Wie aus weiter ferne hörte er seine Mutter aufschluchzen.

Dann drückte die kräftige Hand seines Vaters auf seinen Ellbogen. „Scorpius! Konzentriere dich! Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Beruhigungstrank diese Pfuscher in dich gepumpt haben, aber versuche dich zu konzentrieren. Das hier ist wichtig!"

Angestrengt drängte Scorpius das wattige Gefühl aus seinem Gehirn. Sein Vater sah ihm dabei ernst ins Gesicht. „Rose Vater hat dich persönlich außer Gefecht gesetzt. Und sogar ihm ist aufgefallen, dass etwas mit dir nichts stimmte. Nur deswegen bist du in St. Mungos und nicht in Azkaban. Die Ärzte haben etwas in deinem Blut gefunden. Sie halten sich aber sehr bedeckt, was es war und welche Auswirkungen es auf deinen Körper und Geist hatte. Und ich kann das Zeug nicht untersuchen, weil mich alle für befangen halten." Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Vor dem Zimmer steht ein Auror und bewacht dich und alles, was in diesem Zimmer passiert, wird ebenfalls überwacht."

Sein Vater begann, im Zimmer wütend auf und ab zu laufen. „Diese Idioten lassen ein Kind in eine Falle tappen, behaupten dann, es ist übergelaufen und am Ende wollen sie es nach Azkaban stecken! Wenn ich Potter in die Finger bekomme …"

„Draco!" unterbrach seine Mutter die Tirade. Der sah immer noch wütend aus, schluckte aber den Rest des Satzes hinunter. Astoria sah ihrem Sohn in die Augen.

„Was ist passiert? Kannst du uns das sagen?"

Scorpius sah von einem zum anderen, während sich seine Kehle immer enger zuschnürte. Unbewusst begann er an seinen Händen zu reiben und von den Menschen im Zimmer zurück zu weichen. Dabei rutschte er immer weiter an das Kopfende des Krankenhausbettes, bis er mit angezogenen Knien an die Wand gepresst saß.

Seine Eltern wechselten einen alarmierten Blick. Seine Mutter streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, ließ sie dann aber auf die Bettdecke sinken, Zentimeter von seinem Fuß entfernt. „Schatz, ist gut, wenn du mit uns nicht darüber reden möchtest. Sie haben einen Psychoheiler, der heute noch vorbei kommt und mit dir redet."

Als Scorpius begriff, dass er nichts erzählen musste, entspannte er sich ein wenig. Die Aussicht, mit dem Psychoheiler zu sprechen, beunruhigte ihn zwar, aber das Gespräch befand sich noch in weiter Ferne.

Seine Mutter lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Rose wartet draußen. Sie möchte dich sehen. Die ganze Zeit ..." - „NEIN!" Panisch versuchte Scorpius, seine Stimme in den Griff zu bekommen. Aber sie hörte sich heißer an und viel zu laut.

„Schatz, Sie ist nicht wütend auf dich. Sie ..." Wild schüttelte Scorpius mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich will sie nicht sehen!" seine Stimme klang schon kräftiger.

Seine Mutter wechselte wieder einen Blick mit seinem Vater und nickte Scorpius dann zu. „Ist gut, Scorpius. Was immer du brauchst!"

ooo

Scorpius verbrachte zwei Wochen in St. Mungos. Der Psychoheiler brachte nach und nach alles aus Scorpius hervor.

Alfred Avery wurde in seiner Londoner Wohnung verhaftet. Am gleichen Tag wurde Scorpius in ein Sanatorium in Cornwall gebracht. Die Klinik lag hoch auf den Klippen. Der Ausblick auf das wilde Meer war atemberaubend. Jeden Tag dachte Scorpius seltener daran, wie viel einfacher sein Leben wäre, wenn es die magische Schutzbarriere nicht gäbe und er sich einfach die Klippen hinunter stürzen könnte. Nach sechs Monaten wurde er in die reale Welt und eine ambulante Therapie entlassen.

Sein Vater hatte sich bei Gringotts für ihn eingesetzt und er konnte so ein Jahr später seine Ausbildung beginnen. Am Anfang wurde viel getuschelt. Jeder hatte die Geschichten aus dem Tagespropheten gelesen. Aber da Scorpius eher einsilbig und langweilig war, hörte das Getuschel bald auf. Scorpius war, wie schon in Hogwarts ein Außenseiter, aber dieses Mal wollte er es gar nicht anders. Er vergrub sich in den Lehrbüchern und lernte, wie ein Besessener.

Avery wurde zu lebenslänglich in Azkaban verurteilt. Die britische Partei löste sich nach dem Skandal schnell auf. Van Zandt distanzierte sich von Avery und versuchte es als Einzeltat eines Wahnsinnigen hinzustellen. Die Organisation hatte einen herben Schlag erhalten, aber es war noch lange nicht das aus. Die Colonia Pura blieb weiterhin unauffindbar. Avery behauptete er wüsste nichts von der Colonia und man brachte auch wirklich nichts aus ihm heraus.

An Rose versuchte Scorpius, nicht zu denken. Alleine die Vorstellung ihr gegenüberzutreten, versetzte ihn in eine Panikattacke. Seine Eltern versuchten ein paar Mal das Thema anzuschneiden, gaben aber schnell auf, wenn sie sahen, in welchen Zustand er dabei geriet. Manchmal sah er ihr Bild in den Klatschspalten der Zeitungen. Immer mit einem anderen gut aussehenden jungen Mann an ihrer Seite. Meist waren es Sportler, Ministeriumsbeamte oder andere Mitglieder der High Society der magischen Gesellschaft Großbritanniens.

Den Stich, den er dann verspürte, schob er zur Seite, ebenso die Sehnsucht nach ihr. Er konnte nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Es brachte nichts, darüber zu grübeln.

Avery hatte es geschafft. Am Ende hatte er doch gewonnen. Scorpius Leben war zerstört. Er musste es aus den traurigen Trümmern wieder aufbauen und war sich nicht sicher, ob nicht doch ein großer Teil für immer eine Ruine bleiben würde.

So widmete er sich mit verbissener Konzentration seiner Ausbildung und beendete sie als er beste seines Jahrgangs. Gringotts bot ihm sofort eine Stelle an. Er konnte sich sogar aussuchen, wo er arbeiten wollte.

So kam es, dass er vier Tage nach Beendigung seiner Ausbildung mit einem Portschlüssel in Caracas ankam.

* * *

_Anmerkung: Eigentlich wollte ich es hier enden lassen, aber dann hat mein romantisches Herz doch noch ein weiteres Kapitel produziert._


	17. 6 Jahre später

**6 Jahre später**

Scorpius saß über einen Haufen Lederschnüre gebeugt. In die Schnüre waren komplizierte Muster geknüpft. Gedankenverloren kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Seitdem er diese Knotennachricht aus der frühen Inkazeit gefunden hatte, grübelte er über eine bestimmte Anordnung. Sie bildete die Anweisung zu einem Ort dar. Aber irgendetwas passte nicht zusammen.

Auf der Suche nach Schätzen hatte er sich als Spezialist für die Knotenschrift der Inka entwickelt. Sein Ruf ging weit über Gringotts hinaus.

Man könnte behaupten, er habe sein Leben im Griff. Wenn man davon absah, dass er einen Bogen um Menschen machte und seit er in Südamerika angekommen war, nie wieder einen Fuß auf britischen Boden gesetzt hatte.

Das Gericht und vielleicht sogar die Gesellschaft konnten ihn von jeglicher Schuld frei sprechen, aber er konnte das nicht.

Er lebte in einer Zweiraum-Holzhütte, die auf einem Berg mitten im Amazonas Regenwald stand. Der Ausblick von der Veranda war atemberaubend. Der Wald ergoss sich bis zum Horizont. Am Fuß des Berges führte ein Fluss vorbei, der durch das Grün glitzerte. Hier empfand er eine Ruhe, die er sonst nicht fand.

Seine Arbeit konnte er hier genauso gut erledigen, wie in einer Stadt. In Sekunden konnte er überall hin apparieren. Die Taranteln und Schlangen, die er manchmal sah, störten ihn genauso wenig, wie er sie.

Keiner hier kannte seine Lebensgeschichte. Niemand verband mit dem Namen Malfoy etwas anderes, wie den merkwürdigen Gringo. Und da es hier jede Menge extravagante Gringos gab, war selbst das nichts Besonderes.

„Hey, Scorp, da ist ein Quetzal für dich!" Pablo, sein Assistent war an den Tisch getreten.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, blinzelte Scorpius Pablo verwundert an. „Ein Quetzal? Bist du sicher?"

Pablo rollte die Augen. „Gringo, ich erkenne einen Quetzal, wenn er vor mir sitzt! Und ich kann auch lesen! Das Vieh gibt mir die Nachricht nicht. Daher musst du deinen Hintern wohl bewegen!"

Scorpius stand widerwillig auf. Auf der Veranda fand er den grünen Vogel auf der hölzernen Umrandung sitzen. Vorwurfsvoll sah das Tier ihm entgegen. Quetzal wurden als Botentiere nur von Behörden und Regierungen verwendet und den Tieren schien ihre Wichtigkeit bewusst zu sein.

Scorpius band die Nachricht ab. Das Pergament flatterte auf seine Augenhöhe und entrollte sich. Eine tiefe Stimme, mit unverkennbar britischem Akzent erklang.

„Der Botschafter des magischen Großbritanniens lädt Sie, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, als Stellvertreter der britischen Außenstelle von Gringotts zum diesjährigen Gartenfest zu Ehren des Sieges über den dunklen Zauberer Voldemort ein. Wir erwarten Sie und eine Begleitung am 2. Mai um 15 Uhr in der Botschaft in Caracas. Klassische Abendgarderobe ist Pflicht. Um Rückmeldung wird gebeten. Hochachtungsvoll, Joseph Alonso Greline"

Verwirrt sah Scorpius auf das Pergament. Wie kam er an diese Einladung? Er war zwar der beste Fluchbrecher von Gringotts, aber das machte ihn nicht gleich zur High Society der britischen Gemeinde in Südamerika.

Er schnappte sich das Pergament, faltete es und steckte es in die Hosentasche seiner Jeans. Der Quetzal begann zu schreien. Das verdammte Vieh wartete doch nicht etwa auf eine Antwort?

Da er sowieso nicht vorhatte, hinzugehen, könnte er auch gleich eine Antwort verfassen. Dann hörte der Vogel wenigstens auf, zu schreien.

Aber bevor Scorpius dazu kam eine Feder zu suchen, landete ein kleiner brauner Vogel neben dem Quetzal auf der Brüstung. Der Quetzal sah den kleinen Vogel arrogant an und entfernte sich dann von dem unscheinbaren Vogel.

Scorpius schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, dann nahm er dem zweiten Vogel die Nachricht vom Fuß. Auch diese war an ihn gerichtet. Sein Vorgesetzter erklärte ihm unmissverständlich, dass es dieses Jahr an ihm sei, zu der Botschaftsfeier am Nationalfeiertag zu gehen. Eine Absage stand außer Frage.

Seufzend begab sich Scorpius auf die Suche nach einer Feder, um eine Zusage an den Botschafter zu senden.

ooo

Zwei Wochen später fand sich Scorpius daher auf der Gartenfeier des Botschafters wieder. Er hatte den Botschafter begrüßt, endlose Reden über sich ergehen lassen, hatte sich dann etwas zu Essen und Trinken vom Buffet geschnappt und eine ruhige Ecke gesucht. Von dort aus hatte er die gehobene Gesellschaft beobachtet. Es ging nun auf den Abend zu und er würde sich wohl bald verabschieden können.

Er wollte sich gerade noch etwas zu Essen holen, als jemand seinen Namen rief. Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen. Sein Herz begann, wie wild zu pochen. Sein Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken. Er hatte diese Stimme seit Jahren nur noch in seinen Träumen gehört. Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Rufenden um.

Da stand sie auch schon vor ihm: Rose Weasley. Sie sah älter aus, reifer. Aber das machte sie nur attraktiver. Scorpius versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken.

Es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie nicht einfach nur stumm anstarren konnte. Aber sein Gehirn war wie leer gefegt.

„Rose? Was machst du hier?" Er klang wie ein Idiot! Warum hatte er nicht seinen Mund gehalten?

Aber sie grinste ihn nur an. „Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen!" Dann sah sie sich kurz um. „Ich hasse diese offiziellen Anlässe! Bist du alleine hier? Dann lass' uns doch einfach verschwinden! Dann können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten!"

Scorpius sah sie nur weiterhin an. Nervös begann sie, ihre Hände zu reiben. „Oh, entschuldige. Du bist sicher mit jemandem hier. Das tut mir leid!"

Endlich riss sich Scorpius aus seiner Starre. „Nein, bin ich nicht."

Rose lächelte ihn bezaubernd an und nickte dann in Richtung Ausgang. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und lief Richtung Botschaftsgebäude. Es war eindeutig, dass sie erwartete, dass er ihr folgte. Wie ferngesteuert stolperte Scorpius blind hinter ihr her.

Auf der Straße vor der Botschaft angekommen, blieb Rose stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Verlegen sah sie ihn an. „Ich musste da raus. Solche Veranstaltungen werden nicht besser, nur weil man nicht in England ist!"

Scorpius sah sie immer noch unverwandt an. „Was machst du hier?" wiederholte er seine Frage von zuvor.

Etwas huschte über Rose Gesicht. „Ich bin seit einigen Monaten in San Diego an der Magischen Universität Gastlektorin. Und einige Forschungen haben mich in diese Ecke der Welt verschlagen. Als der Botschafter hörte, eine Weasley ist auf dem Kontinent …" sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

Die Erklärung war für Rose sehr karg, aber Scorpius war zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Er wusste genau, worüber sie reden wollte und dazu war er noch nicht bereit. Ihr plötzliches Auftauchen hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. „Ich kenne ein kleines Restaurant hier um die Ecke. Nichts besonderes, aber sehr gutes Essen!"

Rose nickte. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander die Straßen entlang. Scorpius wusste nicht, wieso er mit ihr gegangen war. Seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber waren genauso durcheinander wie vor sechs Jahren. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Und trotzdem hatte er es nicht über sich gebracht, sich gleich wieder zu verabschieden.

„Deine Arbeit klingt ähnlich wie meine." begann er zaghaft das Gespräch. Rose lachte. „Außer, dass ich meistens in einer Bibliothek über Büchern sitze und am Ende keinen Schatz finde." Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss auch recherchieren – um die Bücher kommt man nicht herum!"

Sie waren bei dem Restaurant angekommen, das sich leer vor ihnen ausbreitete. Für die Bewohner der Stadt war es zu früh zum Abendessen. Sie gaben ihre Bestellung auf und unterhielten sich über die Arbeit und Südamerika. Alle unangenehmen Themen ließen beide bewusst aus.

Scorpius entspannte sich langsam in ihrer Gegenwart und begann es sogar ein wenig zu genießen, Rose vor sich zu haben, ihre Stimme zu hören, das Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen. Er würde sich alles einprägen, damit er sich später daran erinnern konnte.

„Können wir irgendwohin gehen, wo wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten können?" fragte Rose, als sie ihre Serviette auf den Teller legte.

Scorpius Magen krampfte sich kurz schmerzhaft zusammen. Jetzt konnte er das Gespräch wohl kaum noch hinauszögern. Er war es ihr schuldig, aber trotzdem wäre er lieber davon gelaufen.

Seufzend legte auch er seine Serviette auf den Teller. „Warte hier, ich bezahle schnell." Er brauchte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Rose. Seit Jahren verdrängte er rigoros alles, was mit den damaligen Geschehnissen zu tun hatte. Und heute würde er seine höchstpersönliche Büchse der Pandora öffnen. Da hatte er wohl ein Anrecht auf ein wenig Vorbereitungszeit.

Als er wieder an den Tisch herantrat, sprang Rose sofort auf. Nervös rieb sie an ihren Fingern. Stumm ließ er ihr den Vortritt und gemeinsam verließen sie das kleine Lokal. Gleich nebenan war eine kleine düstere Gasse, mit einer Toreinfahrt, vor der sich Gerümpel auftürmte.

Scorpius holte tief Luft. Seit sechs Jahren versuchte er, jede Art von Körperkontakt zu vermeiden. Und Rose zu berühren schien ihm fast unvorstellbar. Hektisch schloss er die Augen und griff blind nach ihrem Arm. Er hoffte nur, er konnte sich gut genug konzentrieren, um sie heil ans Ziel zu bringen.

Sobald er festen Boden spürte, ließ er sie los. Seine Hand kribbelte, als liefen Ameisen auf ihm herum. Ihm war speiübel und er versuchte sich einzureden, dass das nur am Apparieren lag.

Rose hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit umgesehen. „Wo sind wir hier?" Scorpius versuchte, sich die kleine Hütte mit ihren Augen vorzustellen. Sie machte einen schäbigen Eindruck.. „Ich wohne hier." antwortete er.

Nervös betrat er von der Veranda die große Kammer, die gleichzeitig Küche, Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer war. „Magst du was trinken?" fragte er, während er sich der steifen Robe entledigte. Darunter trug er ein T-shirt und seine Khakihosen. Er hörte, wie Rose ihm langsam folgte. Damals hatte sie neugierig sein Zimmer inspiziert. Heute wollte er ihr dabei lieber nicht zusehen.

„Hast du was Alkoholisches?" fragte sie dann. Die Frage überraschte Scorpius ein wenig. Und dann auch wieder nicht. Für sie würde das Gespräch sicher auch nicht so einfach sein.

Scorpius suchte in den Schränken nach den Zutaten und nach zwei sauberen Gläsern. „Kennst du Cuba Libre? Das trinken hier die Leute aus der Gegend ganz gerne." Rose trat neben ihn und besah sich die Dinge, die er auf die Arbeitsplatte gestellt hatte. „Cola mit Rum?" Scorpius musste grinsen. „Mit einem Spritzer Limettensaft." Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Rose lächelte.

Scorpius bereitete die zwei Getränke, während Rose ihm dabei zusah. Als er ihr dann eines der Gläser reichte, fragte er: „Wollen wir raus gehen? Ich sitze abends immer gerne auf der Veranda." Scorpius hatte hier drinnen das Gefühl zu ersticken. Das Gespräch hing wie zäher Honig in der Luft. Rose nickte. Schweigend begaben sie sich wieder nach draußen.

Auf der Veranda gab es einen Tisch aus grob behauenem Holz, eine Bank, zwei Stühle und eine Hängematte. Scorpius ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Rose setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl und starrte mit leerem Blick in ihren Drink.

„Ich bin seit einigen Monaten in San Diego. Mein Spezialgebiet sind keltische Zauber." Kurz wunderte Scorpius sich. Hatte sie nicht gesagt, sie betrieb Feldforschung in Südamerika? Da hatte es nie Kelten gegeben.

„Ich habe an der Uni Marisol kennengelernt. Sie stammt aus dem Amazonasgebiet von Ecuador." Rose sah ihn fragend an. Scorpius hatte keine Ahnung, worauf Rose hinaus wollte. Er hatte mit einer anderen Art Gespräch gerechnet. Trotzdem sagte er: „Also von hier." Rose nickte. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort: „Gleich, nachdem ich sie kennengelernt hatte, hat sie mich zu einer Schamanin geschleppt. Sie hat mit dauernd davon erzählt, wie die Ureinwohner in der Gegend hier, ihre eigenen kleinen Zauber verrichten, ohne Magie anzuwenden. Ich war neugierig. Es klang spannend."

Rose sah gedankenverloren in den Wald hinaus. „Ich bin also mit Marisol zu dieser Schamanin gegangen. Sie nutzt einen Trank, eine starke Droge, um ihren Geist zu erweitern. Damit sie auf einer anderen Bewusstseinsebene mit den Geistern Kontakt aufnehmen kann. So kann sie sehen, was mit der Person, die um Rat fragt, nicht stimmt.

Ich hatte eigentlich keine Frage, aber die Schamanin, hat mich nur angesehen und gesagt, dass ich an einem toten Punkt angelangt sei. Mich nicht vorwärts bewegen könnte. Ich habe nicht wirklich verstanden, was sie meinte. Jedenfalls hat sie dann den Trank genommen und einigen Heckmeck veranstaltet und nach Stunden hat sie mir dann mitgeteilt, was nicht in Ordnung sei.

Sie sagte, sie gesehen, wie eine Spinne mich biss. Das Gift schien nicht gefährlich für mich zu sein. Aber dann sei ein schwarzer Rabe gekommen und hätte die Spinne davongerissen. Zurückgeblieben wäre ich, mit dem Gift in meinen Adern, das mich zwar nicht tötet, aber an die Spinne bindet. Solange ich das Gift in meinen Adern hätte, könnte ich mich an niemand anderen binden. Ich müsste die Spinne finden und das Gift aus meinem System entfernen."

Rose sah ihn nicht an, als sie das erzählte. Trotzdem konnte Scorpius sehen, wie ihre Wangen sich dunkel färbten. Die Geschichte erschien ihm zu fantastisch, als das sie wahr wäre. Aber warum sollte Rose ihm solch einen Hokuspokus erzählen?

Jetzt sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Sie hatte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich habe das alles von mir gewiesen. Was für ein Blödsinn! Irgendwie hatte die Alte gewusst, wer ich war. Auch hier gibt es genug Zeitungen, die über die britische High Society berichten." Rose sah wieder in den Wald.

„Eine Woche später kam Al zu Besuch. Nach einem feuchtfröhlichen Abend habe ich ihm die Geschichte erzählt. Ich dachte, er würde sich schieflachen. Aber er hat mich nur ernst angesehen und gemeint, dass die Schamanin nur das gesagt hat, was meine gesamte Familie denkt. Ich hatte seit dir keine richtige Beziehung mehr. Etwas hält mich offensichtlich davon ab, einem anderen Mann meine Liebe zu schenken. Al hat mir dann einen langen Pseudo-Psychologischen Vortrag über die Auswirkungen von so traumatischen Ereignissen gehalten.

Nun, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und habe mich entschlossen, dich zu suchen, um mit dir zu reden."

Scorpius hatte langsam eine Ahnung, wieso er zu dem Empfang beim Botschafter geladen worden war. „Und dann hast du deine Beziehungen spielen lassen und hier bin ich?" Er hörte, dass er wütend klang, aber er konnte es nicht ganz unterdrücken. Sie hatte ihn manipuliert.

Rose lächelte ihn kläglich an. „Ich hatte daran gedacht, dich direkt zu kontaktieren. Aber deine Mutter meinte, das würde zu nichts führen."

Wütend stellte Scorpius sein Glas mit einem lauten Knall neben seinen Stuhl auf den Boden. „Meine Mutter? Was ist das? Die Wir-stellen-Scopius-zur-Rede-Verschwörung?"

Verlegen biss sich Rose auf die Unterlippe, dann schob sie die Unterlippe trotzig vor. „Als du mich damals nicht sehen wolltest, war deine Mutter meine einzige Informationsquelle. Und du bist mir eine Aussprache schuldig!"

Scorpius stand auf und lief einige Schritte auf der Veranda, dann wandte er sich Rose zu. Seine Hände hatte er neben seinem Körper geballt. „Ich bin niemanden etwas schuldig! Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen und wenn ich keine Lust habe mit irgendjemandem darüber zu sprechen, dann habe ich das verdammte Recht dazu!"

Rose stellte ihr Glas behutsam auf den Tisch, dann stand auch sie auf und trat mit blitzenden Augen dicht vor Scorpius.. „Ja, klar! Und ich habe die ganze Zeit in einem Südseeparadies verbracht? Ist es das, was du meinst? Ich habe mich amüsiert und mich nicht darum geschert, dass du verschwunden warst?"

Ihre Stimme war schneidend. „Weißt du, du hast recht! Es war eine wahre Freude mitzuerleben, wie mein Freund verschwindet und mir keiner glaubt, dass er in Gefahr schwebt. Nicht mal meine eigene Familie! Und die Fotos, die ich geschickt bekommen habe, waren auch ganz super! Wer hat nicht Spaß daran seinen Freund zu sehen, wie er andere Menschen foltert und tötet?"

Rose drehte sich um und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. „Ich bin fast durchgedreht! Keiner hat mir geglaubt, dass du unschuldig warst. Meine Familie hat mich behandelt, als wäre ich geisteskrank. Man redete nur noch in gedämpftem Ton mit mir. 'Regt Rose bloß nicht auf!' Die Blicke, die sie mir zuwarfen! Mitleid, mit der armen liebeskranken Irren. 'Rose wird die Wahrheit irgendwann akzeptieren müssen!' Irgendwann habe ich dann den ersten Brief von dir erhalten."

Scorpius konnte den Blick nicht von Rose wenden, wie sie mit leerem Blick in den Wald starrte.

„Und dann hatte ich selbst auch das Gefühl, vollkommen irre zu sein. In den Briefen hast du mir auf eine verdrehte, perfide Art meinen Tod angekündigt. Und trotzdem wartete ich immer auf den Nächsten, als wären es die schönsten Liebesbriefe. Sie waren die einzige Verbindung zu dir.

Und ich wusste, dass das nicht du bist ... diese Dinge ... die Briefe ... ich erinnerte mich daran, was du mir über diesen Trank für die Muggel in der Colonia erzählt hattest. Aber keiner wollte mir glauben. Außer deinen Eltern. Ich war fast häufiger bei dir zu Hause als bei mir. Deine Familie hat mich zumindest normal behandelt.

Und dann warst du wieder da und ich Idiot dachte, alles wäre wieder in Ordnung. Aber da fing alles wieder von vorne an. Nur dieses Mal konnte ich mir nicht sagen, dass jemand andere für dein Verhalten verantwortlich war. Ich hatte selbst gesehen, wie du vor mir zurückgeschreckt bist. Der Albtraum schien kein Ende zu haben."

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Scorpius wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Sie hatte ja recht – all das hatte er verursacht. Was gab es da noch zu sagen? Eine Entschuldigung wäre nicht genug. Er konnte sie damals nicht sehen. Das überstieg seine Möglichkeiten um ein Weites.

Rose blitzte ihn wieder wütend an. „Und du wagst es, zu sagen, ich habe kein Anrecht auf eine Aussprache? Dass du mir nichts schuldest?"

Scorpius wich ihrem Blick aus. „Du hattest doch jemanden gefunden." Seine Stimme schwankte ein wenig. Kurz hob er den Blick. Rose blinzelte. „Was?" fragte sie.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe Fotos von dir und dem australischen Quidditschspieler gesehen, kurz bevor ich hierher gekommen bin."

Rose lachte kurz humorlos. „Ich glaube das nicht! Solltest nicht gerade du derjenige sein, der nichts darauf gibt, was in der Zeitung steht?"

Trotzig erklärte Scorpius: „Aber du hast glücklich ausgesehen!" Die Erinnerung an die Berichte schmerzte immer noch. So schnell hatte sie sich getröstet.

Rose seufzte. „Ich habe den Kerl nur einmal in meinem Leben gesehen. Louis hatte sein erstes Spiel in der ersten Mannschaft und danach hat er eine Party geschmissen. Und da habe ich den Typ getroffen. Irgendwer hat ein Foto geschossen und die Story zusammenfanatsiert. Das war alles!"

Scorpius versuchte, das Gehörte zu verdauen. Hatte sie damals immer noch darauf gewartet, dass er sich meldete? Wenn er sich von ihr verabschiedet hätte, was wäre dann passiert? Nein, das wäre unmöglich gewesen.

„Rose, ich war damals vollkommen kaputt, zerbrochen. Himmel, ich bin immer noch ein Haufen von miserabel zusammengeflickten Teilen. Schau dich doch um! Ich lebe hier, weil es hier keine Menschen gibt. Weil ich hier meinen Frieden finde. Als ich dich herapparierte, war dass das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass ich jemanden freiwillig berührt habe. Ich kann an zwei Händen abzählen, wie viele Menschen ich in den letzten 6 Jahren berührt habe. Was hätte ich dir damals bieten können?"

In Rose Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Scorpius wollte ihr nicht wehtun, aber nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte, konnte er nicht aufhören zu sprechen.

„Ich war in diesem winzigen Raum. Alfred brachte mir Zeitungsausschnitte und Fotos. Er ließ sie immer da. Ich wusste nicht, wohin damit. Ich konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen und wollte sie weghaben, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit. Ich hatte sie unter die Matratze geschoben, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, sie brannten ein Loch in meinen Körper, wenn ich auf dem Bett lag. Egal, wo ich sie hintat, ich war mir immer bewusst, wo sie waren. Die Bilder, die Wörter verfolgten mich. Und trotzdem waren die Fotos und Artikel alles, was ich hatte. Ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern. Ich konnte und wollte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich solche Dinge tun konnte. Und trotzdem sah ich den Beweis vor mir. Und dann hörte ich die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich daran erinnerte, wie es damals in der Schule war. Wie sehr ich es genoss, Macht zu haben, Schmerzen zu verursachen, über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden. Schließlich würde ich doch auch mit dem Trank nicht wirklich etwas machen, was meiner Natur widersprach?

Und dann waren da noch die Kopfschmerzen. Es gab Momente, da hätte ich mir das Gehirn mit den eigenen Fingern herausgekratzt, wenn ich es gekonnt hätte."

Scorpius lehnte sich an die Brüstung der Veranda und drückte sich die Handballen gegen die geschlossenen Augen, als könnte er so die Bilder auslöschen, die vor seinen Augen aufstiegen.

Aber er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören. Er musste ihr alles erzählen. Halb erstickt sprach er weiter.

„Dann gab Alfred mir die Bilder der Familie. Ich … Ich bin fast verrückt geworden. Ich war ein Monster! Da waren Kinder und Blut, überall war Blut."

Scorpius spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte. Speichel floss in seinem Mund zusammen. Er versuchte tief zu atmen und die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken.

„Avery machte mir unmissverständlich klar, dass du die Nächste wärst. Ich würde dich töten und dann ..." Scorpius ließ die Hände sinken und sah mit leerem Blick auf Rose hinab. Unbewusst begann er, die Narbe an seinem linken Arm zu reiben.

„Ich habe versucht, mich umzubringen. Mit den Scherben des Wasserkrugs. Aber Avery hat mir nicht gestattet, zu sterben." Scorpius fühlte sich unendlich müde. Mit schweren Schritten lief er zu seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ sich hineinfallen.

Als er Rose in das Gesicht sah, erkannte er, dass wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen.

Seufzend fuhr Scorpius fort: „Ich konnte dich damals nicht sehen. Ich gab mir für alles die Schuld. Ich war ein Monster! Ich habe einen Monat gebraucht, in dem ich fast nur mit meinem Therapeuten sprach, um mit meinen eigenen Eltern ohne Probleme im selben Raum zu sein. Und dann war ich immer noch vollgepumpt mit Beruhigungstränken.

Alleine der Gedanke, dich leibhaftig vor mir zu sehen, hat mich in maßlose Panik versetzt. Ich konnte dich nicht sehen. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht doch danach gesehnt habe. Ich hatte in den Monaten davor alles mit dir geteilt: meine Gedanken, meine Probleme, alles. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, mit dir zu sprechen und doch warst du die Einzige, mit der ich nicht sprechen konnte."

Rose presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Aber irgendwann war es doch sicher möglich? Und du bist einfach verschwunden – ohne ein Wort!" Er sah, wie sie wieder die Fäuste auf ihrem Schoß ballte.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es für dich wichtig wäre. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du dein Leben ohne mich wunderbar im Griff hattest. Was machte es da für einen Unterschied, ob ich mich verabschiedete?"

Ihre Antwort war leise, aber er konnte trotzdem die Wut dahinter spüren. „Wie kannst du so was sagen? Es hätte mir alles bedeutet! Du warst der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben!"

Erstaunt sah Scorpius zu Rose. Er hatte sich damals nicht vorstellen können, dass er für irgendjemanden wichtig war. Er war nichts wert. Nicht nachdem, was er getan hatte. Nicht für einen Menschen, wie Rose. Wie konnte sie ihn noch geliebt haben?

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich wollte damals nur weg. Etwas Neues anfangen. An einem Ort, an dem mich niemand kannte. An dem niemand jemals etwas von den Malfoys gehört hatte. Es ist schwer genug mit meinen eigenen Gedanken und Gewissen zu leben, da brauche ich nicht auch noch permanente Anschuldigungen von Fremden. Ich war es leid zu kämpfen. Und ich war sicher, du warst schon längst über mich hinweg. Über eine unerfreuliche Episode aus deiner Schulzeit." Er hob hilflos die Hände.

Rose sah an ihm vorbei in den Wald hinaus. Ihr Profil hob sich scharf gegen das Licht, das aus dem Haus drang ab. Ihre Stimme klang klar. „Wie kannst du nur denken, dass ich unsere Beziehung als 'unerfreuliche Episode' betrachten könnte? Ich habe dich so geliebt! Ich …" sie schluckte und wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. „Gibst du mir an allem die Schuld? Siehst du mich als 'unerfreuliche Episode' an?"

Scorpius wunderte sich, woher sie diese Idee hatte. „Nein! Nein, wieso sollte ich dir die Schuld geben? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Du wolltest es mir doch noch ausreden. Nein, wir hatten damals gedacht, wir hätten alles im Griff. Aber wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich schon längst aufgeflogen war. Natürlich habe ich Millionen Mal 'was-wäre-wenns' durchgespielt. Aber dir habe ich nie die Schuld gegeben. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal die Schule beendet! Dann wäre ich von meiner Großmutter abgehauen und wäre wahrscheinlich auf der Straße gelandet, als Dealer oder so."

Rose sah ein wenig erleichtert aus. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Dann sah sie auf ihre Hände, auf denen ihr verlaufenes Make-Up Spuren hinterlassen hatte, und grinste ihn dann müde an. „Du hast hier draußen wohl kein Bad mit eingelassener Wanne?"

Scorpius war froh, dass sie offenbar das Thema wechseln wollte. Er grinste ebenfalls. „Nein. Aber ich denke, ich habe die Dusche mit der atemberaubendsten Aussicht der Welt" Er deutete mit der Hand auf eine Stelle neben dem Haus, wo sich die Regenwasserdusche befand. „Aber ein Waschbecken habe ich nur in der Küche."

Er stand auf und zeigte ihr das Waschbecken. Schweigend suchte er ihr ein Handtuch und reichte es ihr. „Und dein Badezimmer ist also draußen?" fragte Rose, nachdem sie sich das Gesicht getrocknet hatte. Scorpius nickte. „Die Dusche ist an der Hauswand. Sie wird von Regenwasser gespeist und beim Duschen kann man über das ganze Tal sehen. Die Toilette ist ca. 10 Meter vom Haus in einem kleinen Häuschen."

Rose musterte ihn. „Dein Leben hat sich wirklich vollkommen verändert!" Scorpius musste lachen. „Ja, es ist viel einfacher!" Er trat an einen der Küchenschränke und holte eine Tüte Chips heraus. „Magst du noch einen Drink?" fragte er Rose.

Sie gab ein zustimmendes „Hmhm" von sich. Als er zu ihr sah, hatte sie sein Muggelradio in der Hand. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Ein Geschenk von einem meiner Mitarbeiter. Er meinte, die Musik würde mich aufmuntern." Pablo hatte ihm das Ding geschenkt und auf einen Sender eingestellt, auf dem den ganzen Tag Südamerikanische Rhytmen liefen. Scorpius war sich sicher, dass Pablo das Ding eher für sich mitgebracht hatte. Denn wenn er hier war, hatte er das Radio immer an und sang lautstark mit, manchmal tanzte er sogar.

„Und? Hat es gewirkt?" Rose grinste ihn an. Scorpius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Manchmal." entschlossen, füllte er noch etwas Rum in sein Glas nach. Er hatte das Gefühl, heute würde er etwas Stärkeres brauchen.

Rose schaltete das Radio ein. Sie sah gedankenverloren auf das Radio. Dann begann sie, mit den Füßen zu wippen. Plötzlich kam Leben in sie. „Kannst du dazu tanzen?" Entsetzt sah Scorpius Rose an.

„Äh ..." Pablo hatte es ihm mehrmals gezeigt. Dabei hatte er Namen wie Cumbia, Merengue und Salsa genuschelt. Alle waren schnell, hatten unterschiedliche Schritte und unmögliche Taktfolgen.

Rose zerrte schon an seinem Arm. „Komm' schon Scorp! Das macht sicher Spaß!" Er hatte vergessen, wie gerne sie tanzte – und wie dickköpfig sie sein konnte. Widerstrebend begann er, sich mit ihr zu bewegen. Dabei traten sie sich oft auf die Füße und stießen gegen Ecken und Kanten von Stühlen, Tischen.

Rose schlug vor, auf die Veranda zu wechseln. Während Rose die Musik lauter machte, trug Scorpius die Gläser nach draußen. Er erinnerte sich langsam wieder an die Erklärungen von Pablo und nach einiger Zeit traten sie sich weniger oft auf die Füße. Erstaunt stellte Scorpius fest, wie viel Spaß es ihm machte. Sie tanzten und machten nur Pause um etwas zu trinken.

Irgendwann wechselte die Musik zu einem langsamen Rhythmus. Rose sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Scheinbar ist ab drei Uhr nachts Kuscheln angesagt." Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen schlug plötzlich um. Plötzlich war eine fast elektrische Spannung zwischen ihnen zu spüren.

Scorpius schluckte schwer. Rose sah etwas verloren aus, wie sie einen Schritt von ihm entfernt stand uns sich zu der langsamen Melodie wiegte.

Sie hatten stundenlang getanzt und er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass er sie berührte und ihr näher war, als er das für gewöhnlich ertrug. Aber nun wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass sie nur einen kleinen Schritt entfernt war. Eine kleine Bewegung und sie würde in seinen Armen liegen. Ihr warmer Körper würde sich an seinen schmiegen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Rose Blick brannte sich förmlich in seinen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen stieg weiter an. Scorpius hatte das Gefühl, sein ganzer Körper würde in Flammen stehen. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Rose näher an ihn herantrat.

„Tanz mit mir!" sagte sie leise, ohne seinem Blick auszuweichen. Automatisch legte er seine Arme um Rose. Kaum hatte er sie berührt, schien sie gegen ihn zu fließen. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich an seinen. Es fühlte sich noch besser an, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Viel besser, als er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Rose legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Fast erleichtert schloss Scorpius seine Augen. Rose Blick hatte ihn nicht denken lassen. Aber auch so wurde sein Gehirn von einer Flut an Gefühlen überrannt.

Ihre Hände begannen, seinen Rücken langsam hinaufzuwandern. Seufzend lehnte Scorpius seinen Kopf gegen ihren. Seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Nacken und er rieb seinen Daumen in kleinen Kreisen an einer Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr. Er begann zu lächeln, als er die Gänsehaut spürte, die sich auf ihrem Nacken ausbreitete. Diese Stelle war immer eine seiner Lieblingsstellen gewesen.

Rose hob ihren Kopf. Wieder verfingen sich ihre Blicke. Dann senkte Scorpius seinen Kopf. Rose kam ihm entgegen. Endlich spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet? Wie oft hatte er sich das vorgestellt? Wie sehr danach gesehnt? Immer ohne Hoffnung auf Erfüllung. Und es war viel besser, als alles, was er sich hatte vorstellen können.

Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich drängend. Sein Körper wurde von einem Feuer verzehrt, dass nur Rose löschen konnte. Ihre Hände glitten unter sein Hemd. Ihr Kleid ließ ihm nicht viel Möglichkeiten unter den Stoff zu gelangen, ohne es ihr auszuziehen. Ihre Finger glitten über seine Brustwarze. Stöhnend drängte er sie gegen den Tisch.

Der Tisch wackelte und ein Glas, das zu dicht an der Kante gestanden hatte, fiel zu Boden und zerbarst in Tausend Scherben.

Blut! Überall war Blut! Er hörte einen Schrei. Scorpius riss sich von Rose los und stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts, bis er an die Brüstung stieß. Dort blieb er keuchend vornübergebeugt stehen.

„Scorp?" Rose Stimme war kaum zu hören gegen das Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Plötzlich spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Panisch schüttelte er ihre Finger ab und brachte wieder mehr Platz zwischen sich und der jungen Frau. Abwehrend hob er die Hand.

„Lass' mir einen Moment … Ich ..." Scorpius ließ sich an der Brüstung herabgleiten und hockte sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf den Boden. Er konnte das nicht. Das war zu viel. So weit war er lange noch nicht. Und erst recht nicht mit Rose. Verzweifelt drückte er seine Handballen gegen die Augen.

Als er wieder normal atmen konnte, sah er auf. Rose stand an den Tisch gelehnt. Von dem zerbrochenen Glas war nichts mehr zu sehen. Aber neben Rose stand ein Glas auf dem Tisch. Sie hatte es wieder repariert. Wenn das nur mit ihm auch ginge.

„Ich kann das nicht. Es tut mir leid Rose! Aber ich … ich kann einfach nicht!" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. Und er hasste es. Er hasste sich in diesem Moment mehr als vor sechs Jahren. Wieso war er eine so traurige Gestalt?

Er wich Rose Blick aus und hörte sie seufzen. „Ich sollte dann wohl besser gehen." Kurz sah er zu ihr. Beobachtete, wie Rose stolpernd einige Schritte ging.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht apparieren und ich auch nicht. Du kannst mein Bett haben, ich haue mich in die Hängematte. Da schlafe ich sowieso häufiger, als in meinem Bett. Morgen früh bringe ich dich dann zurück zu deinem Hotel."

Rose sah ihn einen Moment an. Dann nickte sie. „Eigentlich würde ich jetzt gerne widersprechen, aber ich kann nicht einmal geradeaus schauen." seufzend lehnte sie sich an den Tisch.

Scorpius ließ ein Bein zu Boden gleiten und sah auf seinen Schuh. „Mein Schlafzimmer ist hinter der einzigen Tür, wenn du reinkommst. In der Truhe findest du sicher ein T-Shirt, das du zum Schlafen nutzen kannst. Du solltest das Moskitonetz nutzen. Die Bannzauber für Ungeziefer halten nie lange und die Biester sind manchmal immun dagegen."

Scorpius wusste, wie unhöflich es war, sie einfach hineinzuschicken, aber er traute sich nicht mehr in ihre Nähe. Ein Rückfall hatte ihm gereicht. Er hörte, wie sie sich entfernte. „Gute Nacht!" wünschte sie ihm leise. „Schlaf gut!" antwortete er, ohne sie anzusehen.

Als ihre Schritte verklungen waren, vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, jemand anderer zu sein!

ooo

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn das Geschrei von Brüllaffen. Das war an einem normalen Morgen schon unangenehm, aber mit einem Kater, nach einer durchwachten Nacht, hätte er die Affen am liebsten in die Nachwelt gehext.

Der Geruch von Kaffee drang in seine Nase. Stöhnend versuchte er, die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zu verdrängen. Aber stur blieben sie im Vordergrund. Er brauchte dringend etwas gegen seine Kopfschmerzen.

Ächzend hievte er sich aus seiner Hängematte. Langsam lief er Richtung Küche. Als er eintrat, sah er Rose am Tisch sitzen, einen Becher Kaffee in der Hand. Sie sah nicht aus, als hätte sie mehr Schlaf bekommen als er.

Anstelle einer Begrüßung fragte sie: „Sind die Viecher immer so laut oder war das mir zu ehren?" Scorpius nahm sich einen Becher vom Bord und füllte Kaffee hinein. „Es sind Brüllaffen, was erwartest du?" fragte er sie dabei.

Rose sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, als er sich ihr gegenüber in einen Stuhl fallen ließ. „Du bist ein Besserwisser!" warf sie ihm dann vor.

Scorpius grinste. „Und das fällt dir erst jetzt auf?" Rose sah wieder vor sich auf den Tisch, aber er konnte sehen, dass ein Lächeln um ihre Lippen zuckte. „Hatte ich wohl verdrängt!"

Das Pochen hinter Scorpius Schläfen wurde wieder stärker. Schwerfällig stand er wieder auf und öffnete einen Schrank. Er entnahm ihm zwei kleine Fläschchen mit grüner Flüssigkeit. Eine hielt er Rose vor die Nase, die andere schraubte er hektisch auf und kippte den Inhalt ganz in seinen Mund. Der Geschmack hob seinen Magen kurz, dann entspannte er sich wieder. Binnen Sekunden waren die Kopfschmerzen verschwunden.

Jetzt fühlte er sich nur noch müde und zerschlagen. Er ließ sich wieder vor seinem Kaffeebecher nieder.

„Hey Gringo!" hörte er die fröhliche Stimme von Pablo, kaum das er wieder saß. Stöhnend drehte er sich zur Tür. Pablo kam nie pünktlich zur Arbeit, aber natürlich war heute eine Ausnahme.

Pablos Blick wechselt von überrascht zu freudig binnen Sekunden, als er Rose sah. „Hola, feria!" Scorpius sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Rose errötete. Das war genau die Reaktion, die ihr versicherte, dass Pablo sich an sie hängte, wie eine Zecke. Er würde seinen ganzen Latino-Charme aufdrehen für die hübsche Gringa.

„Pablo – Rose, Rose – Pablo." stellte er die zwei einander vor. Pablo grinste Scorpius vielsagend an. „Und ihr zwei seid ..." Während Rose „Nein!" rief, sagte Scorpius gleichzeitig „Alte Schulfreunde!" Pablos Grinsen wurde breiter.

Er rutschte auf die Bank neben Rose. Dann begann er, sie mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Während er das ganze Register zog. Blitzende Zähne, zwinkernde Augen, sanfte Stimme, fröhliches Lachen. Scorpius hörte gar nicht zu. Er beobachtete nur, wie Rose lebhaft auf Pablo reagierte. Lächelte und flirtete, so wie man das als normaler Mensch machte.

Wütend trank er einen Schluck aus der Tasse. Prompt verbrannte er sich die Zunge an dem Kaffee. Kraftvoll knallte er den Becher auf den Tisch. Rose und Pablo sahen erstaunt zu ihm.

„Wir müssen arbeiten. Ich bringe dich jetzt zu deinem Hotel Rose!" Entschlossen stand er auf. Er würde Rose zu ihrem Hotel bringen und sein Leben würde wieder in den gewohnten Bahnen verlaufen.

„Möchtest du dir nicht anschauen, wie echte Schatzsucher arbeiten, Rosita?" fragte Pablo. Scorpius drehte sich zu seinem Mitarbeiter um und blitze ihn wütend an. Das sah dieser aber gar nicht, weil er Rose anschmachtete. „Aber sicher." erklärte diese strahlend. Das Strahlen verließ aber ihr Gesicht, als sie Scorpius ansah.

Wortlos drehe Scorpius sich um und verließ das Haus. Scheinbar hatte er hier nichts mehr zu sagen. Auf der Veranda öffnete er die Truhe mit ihren Utensilien und begann darin zu wühlen. Seine Bewegungen waren aggressiver als nötig. „Hier könnte auch mal Ordnung herrschen! Wozu habe ich einen verdammten Assistenten, wenn der nicht mal aufräumt? Sicher nicht um Weiber anzubaggern!" brummte er dabei vor sich hin.

Als er alles einmal in der Hand gehalten hatte, bemerkte er, dass er vergessen hatte, was er eigentlich gesucht hatte. Ärgerlich schnappte er sich den erstbesten Gegenstand und knallte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Vorsicht, Scorpio, die Dinger sind teuer!" hörte er Pablo hinter sich sagen. Abgehackt stand er auf und knallte die Truhe zu. Er schnappte sich den Detektor, den er auf den Tisch geworfen hatte, und begann ihn zu überprüfen. Dabei war er sich bewusst, dass Pablo ihn beobachtete.

Pablo trat näher an den Tisch. „Wenn du das Mädchen für dich willst, dann sag' das doch einfach. Du musst nicht unsere ganze Ausrüstung zertrümmern. Ich will deswegen keinen Ärger mit dir, viejo!"

Frustriert warf Scorpius den Detektor erneut auf den Tisch. Dieses Mal sah er, wie ein kleines rundes Teil abbrach. Verdammt, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Pablo hatte recht, die Dinger waren teuer. Und sie waren so mit Magie beladen, dass ein 'Reparo' nichts ausrichten würde. Und die verdammten geizigen Kobolde von Gringotts würden ihn das Ding bezahlen lassen.

Seufzend sah er zu Pablo auf. „So einfach ist das nicht!" Pablo schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich ist es so einfach! Du willst das Mädchen, dann hol' sie dir! Ihr Gringos macht aus allem immer ein so großes Theater! Ich dachte, du hättest was gelernt, seit du hier bist! Lebe ein bisschen!"

Scorpius konnte Rose durch das Fenster sehen. Sie saß immer noch am Tisch und sah müde in ihren Kaffeebecher.

„Sie ist hübsch und klug. Und was wichtiger ist: Sie scheint dich zu mögen, sonst wäre sie nicht hier. Worauf wartest du denn noch?" Pablo griff nach dem kaputten Detektor und erklärte: „Ich gehe zu dem Feld, an dem wir gestern gearbeitet haben, und suche die nächsten Koordinaten ab. Du kannst in der Zeit die Kleine zum Hotel bringen und dann über deinen Knoten brüten oder das Glück, das dir in den Schoss gefallen ist, umarmen!" Und mit einem lauten Knall war Pablo verschwunden.

Scorpius starrte unentschlossen auf die Stelle, an der Pablo verschwunden war. Er hatte recht. Er würde sein Glück mit Füßen treten, wenn er sie jetzt einfach zurückbrachte. Und scheinbar mochte sie ihn immer noch. Oder sie war nur betrunken gewesen. Aber gestern hatte bewiesen, dass er noch nicht so weit war. Hatte er sich nicht die ganze Nacht darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass er sie besser so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Hotel brachte?

Er warf wieder einen Blick durch das Fenster auf Rose. Sie sah nicht nur müde aus. Sie sah verloren und unglücklich aus. Würde er sie wieder unglücklich machen, wenn er sie wegschickte? Oder wäre das nur das kleinere Übel? Er konnte sie nicht glücklich machen. Nicht mit all den Macken, die er hatte. Und dann lebten sie an unterschiedlichen Enden eines Kontinents. Wo sollte das überhaupt hinführen?

Rose sah plötzlich auf und ihre Blicken trafen sich. Scorpius hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass das ständige Gemurmel in seinem Kopf verstummte. Wie von alleine führten seine Beine ihn in das Haus. Vor Rose blieb er stehen. Eine Strähne ihres lockigen Haares fiel über ihre Wange. Behutsam schob er sie hinter ihr Ohr, dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie.

Ihre Hände glitten in seine Haare und er spürte, wie sie leicht daran zog. Ein Schauer lief seine Wirbelsäule hinab. Grob griff er nach ihrer Taille und zog sie auf die Beine. Er hatte ihr Shirt in der Hand geballt, während die andere sich unter den Stoff stahl. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie außer seinem T-Shirt nur noch ihr Höschen trug. Als seine Hand über ihren nackten Oberschenkel fuhr, setzte sein Denken ganz aus.

Stolpernd drängte er sie in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Irgendwie schafften sie es, sich aller störenden Kleidungsstücke zu entledigen, bevor sie ineinander verschlungen auf dem Bett landeten.

Ihre Bewegungen waren getrieben, hektisch, hungrig, gierig. Nachdem Scorpius sich in sie ergossen, hatte, brach er auf ihr zusammen. Glücklich umfasste er ihren Kopf mit seinen Händen und lehnte seine Stirn an schon kurz darauf funktionierte sein Gehirn wieder. Ernüchtert rollte er sich von ihr herunter.

Was hatte er da nur getan? Er hatte sie einfach benutzt, wie Lexi und Sam damals. So war es nie mit Rose gewesen. Es war immer zärtlich gewesen. Aber das war ja nur zu erwarten gewesen. Er war ja auch nicht mehr der gleiche.

Rose lag schwer atmend neben ihm. Scorpius wagte nicht einmal, sie anzusehen. Er schämte sich. Rose wandte sich ihm zu und zog ihn an sich, sodass sein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter lag. Sie verflocht ihre Finger mit seinen. So hatten sie oft gelegen, damals. Aber das hier war nicht, wie damals.

Scorpius spürte, ihre Hand über seinen Rücken streichen. Es war eine leichte, zarte Berührung. Seufzend schloss Scorpius seine Augen und begann es zu genießen. Er sollte das Beste daraus machen, solange es dauerte. Und er merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr er diese Berührungen vermisst hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde nie genug davon bekommen.

In der Ferne hörte er einen leisen Donner. Rose Finger hielten in der Bewegung inne. „Es kommt ein Gewitter. Zu dieser Jahreszeit regnet es immer mindestens eine Stunde am Tag." Jetzt spürte er auch die drückende Schwüle, die dem Gewitter vorausging.

Rose Finger malten wieder Muster auf seinen Rücken. Müde schloss er die Augen. Die ersten Tropfen begannen zu fallen und binnen Kurzem schloss der starke tropische Regen sie von der Außenwelt ab. Hier existierten nur Rose und er.

Behutsam zog er seine Hand aus ihrer und begann über ihren nackten Bauch zu streichen. Er hörte, wie sie ihren Atem einsog. Auch wenn er Rose nicht mehr kannte, nicht mehr wusste, was sie dachte, wie sie fühlte, so kannte er noch die Reaktionen ihres Körpers.

Er begann mit seinen Händen, seinem Mund ihren Körper zu erkunden. Dabei fühlte er sich vollkommen abgehoben von sich und seinem Leben. Das Rauschen des Regens bildete den Hintergrund zu ihren Bewegungen. Ihre Körper waren im Einklang miteinander. Sie schienen besser miteinander kommunizieren zu können, als ihre Köpfe. Sie liebten sich in einem langsamen, hypnotisierenden Rhythmus. Scorpius verlor sich vollkommen in der Bewegung und dem Gefühl ihrer Haut auf seiner.

Als der Regen nachließ, lag Rose in seinen Armen. Das Erlebnis war so intensiv gewesen, dass sein Körper zitterte, als Rose eine Hand über seinen Arm strich. Er zog Rose näher an sich und wieder überlief ihn ein Schauer. Glücklich drückte er Rose einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sanft strich er über ihre Seite. Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass sie ebenfalls erschauerte.

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur da und genossen die Nähe des anderen.

„Ich muss bald zum Hotel zurück. Mein Portschlüssel ist für 8 Uhr abends gebucht." durchbrach Rose die Stille. Scorpius spürte, wie er sich verkrampfte.

Was hatte er gedacht? Dass sie für immer bei ihm blieb? Dass ihre kleine Seifenblase, in der sie die letzten Stunden verbracht hatten, ewig hielt?

Ohne sie anzusehen, setzte Scorpius sich auf und schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes. Blind griff er nach dem ersten Kleidungsstück, dass er sah. Als er erkannte, dass es Rose T-Shirt war, legte er es achtlos zur Seite.

Er hörte, wie Rose sich ebenfalls aufsetzte. „Scorp, wenn du … wenn du möchtest, komme ich wieder. Ich … ich arbeite nur die halbe Woche und könnte am Donnerstag wieder hier sein." Rose war immer leiser geworden.

Scorpius wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Er wollte sie wieder sehen. Aber er hatte kein Vertrauen in sich. Scorpius war sich sicher, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu führen.

„Scorpius?" Rose klang kläglich. Er wandte sich ihr zu. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, hatte die Beine an die Brust gezogen. „Rose, ich … ich will das. Glaub mir, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ist das deine verdrehte Art mir zu sagen, dass das hier ganz nett war, aber du deine Freiheit brauchst und keine Beziehung willst?"

Frustriert fuhr Scorpius sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Nein, Rose! Ich möchte nichts mehr, als das alles wieder so wird, wie damals. Aber ich bin nicht mehr der gleiche. Ich … du hast es doch gestern gesehen. Irgendetwas passiert und ich flippe vollkommen aus. Das habe ich nicht im Griff. Ich kann dich damit nicht belasten."

Rose bewegte sich nach vorne, kniete nun vor ihm. Fest sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Das schaffen wir. Wir haben doch schon andere Krisen überstanden. Bitte … ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch mal kann. Ich kann dich nicht noch mal verlieren."

Scorpius sah Tränen in ihren Augen. Wie konnte er es ihr abschlagen, wenn er es doch genauso wollte. Er umschlang Rose mit seinen Armen. „Gut, lass es uns versuchen." Er spürte, wie Rose Arme sich um ihn legten und festdrückten.

Scorpius strich mit der Hand Rose Haare zurück und sah ihr in das Gesicht. „Aber du brauchst eine gute Portion Geduld!" Rose lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Die habe ich doch mit dir immer gebraucht!"

ENDE


	18. Nachwort

Zu allererst: **vielen Dank** für die vielen positive Rückmeldungen! Irgendwann kam ich nicht mehr dazu, auf alle zu antworten. Das tut mir leid. Trotzdem hat mir jede Einzelne meinen Tag verschönert!

Ich weiß, viele werden das Ende unbefriedigend finden. Es gibt viele lose Enden. Letztendlich könnte ich noch viele Kapitel darüber schreiben, wie viele psychische Probleme Scorpius hat und wie er sie bewältigt, oder auch nicht. Aber das wäre ja ein Fass ohne Boden. Falls jemand Interesse an einer solchen Geschichte hat, dem kann ich nur 'Harmonie' von Seraphin empfehlen.

Das 'Companion piece' mit Rose Geschichte werde ich auch noch die Tage updaten. Da fehlt nur noch das Korrekturlesen.

Ich habe auf YouTube einen Kanal eröffnet mit Kurzfilmen (wirklich KURZ) zu bisher 2 meiner Stories. Ich werde da regelmäßig neue Sachen posten – auch zu meiner neuen Geschichte** 'Blut'.**

YouTube Kanal: **MyPinguin3**

Ich bin jetzt auch auf Twitter: **Pinguin_3** – hier werde ich updates zu postings zwitschern.

Einige hatten angemerkt, dass die Rechtschreibung oftmals zu Wünschen übrig ließ. Ich werde hier keine korrigierte Version hinterlegen – da ich die Geschichte auf mehreren Seiten gepostet habe und bei einigen das schwierig ist, möchte ich euch ein anderes Angebot machen: **ich werde die Geschichte korrigieren und als pdf oder e-book zur Verfügung stellen. Zusammen mit Rose Geschichte – sozusagen im Doppelpack.** Wer eine Kopie möchte, kann sich bei mir melden.

Ich habe vor demnächst eine Facebook-Seite zu machen, da meine Livejournal-seite mir nicht wirklich gefällt. Da werde ich auch alle Geschichten, Videos, Links und ich weiß noch nicht was alles posten. Also: emailen oder mir auf Twitter folgen :-)

**Hier noch etwas zu den Fakten hinter 'Erbe der Väter'.**

Ich hatte ja schon erwähnt, dass die ganze Todesser-Bande bei mir (und in den Originalbüchern) den Nazis nachempfunden wurde.

Nach den aktuellen Geschehnissen in Norwegen bin ich vollkommen sprachlos. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass jemand eine solche Tat vollbringt und sich dann auch noch als unschuldig hinstellt. Ich möchte noch einmal klarstellen, dass ich für die ganze rechtsradikale Einstellung, egal wie winzig sie auch sein mag, keinerlei Verständnis habe! Ich wollte aufzeigen, wie leicht man in sowas rutschen kann und wie schwer es ist wieder herauszukommen. Aber diese Einstellung ist menschenverachtend. Man sollte diesem Gedankengut keinen Raum einräumen! Alle Menschen sind gleichwertig, egal, woher sie stammen! Überall gibt es gut, schlechte, sympathische, unsympathisch, lustig, traurige, …. Menschen. Und keiner sollte von sich denken, er sei etwas besseres, nur weil er eine andere Hautfarbe hat. Und populär-pseudo-wissenschaftliche Theorien, wie sie von bestimmten ehemaligen Bundesbankangestellten verbreitet werden, sind nicht besser als die 'naturwissenschaftlichen' Erläuterungen der Nazis. Da sollte man sich nicht durch den Mann, der es von sich gibt blenden lassen. Hier werden biologische Dinge aus dem Kontext gerissen und gebogen, wie es gerade passt.

Ich könnte hier stundenlang weiter schreiben, aber ich denke, es ist klar, was ich sagen möchte.

Nun noch ein paar Worte zu der Geschichte:

Nachdem ich eine Rede zur Verurteilung der Attentäter der Wolfsschlucht von Göbbels oder Himmler gelesen hatte, habe ich die ganze Blutsverräter-Sache um die Weasleys endlich verstanden. Was Arthur in der Diskussion sagt, ist was wortwörtlich aus dieser Rede.

Die Colonia Pura ist der Colonia Dignidad in Chile nachempfunden. Ich habe immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, was da nun los war, aber erschreckend fand ich es doch. Die Kolonie wurde von einem ehemaligen Nazi gegründet. Sie lag irgendwo in der Mitte Chiles, hatte einen Zaun drumherum und dort wurde deutsch gelebt. Ich habe ein Interview mit einem Mann gesehen, der dort aufgewachsen ist. Er sah aus, wie ein Nachfahre der Indios aus dieser Region und konnte akzentfrei deutsch. Er erzählte, er sei als Kind dort aufgenommen worden. Scheinbar haben die Ex-Nazis oder Neo-Nazis der Kolonie Foltermethoden erprobt und ausgeführt. Es sollen Kinder mißhandelt worden sein und noch vieles mehr. Das ganz lief ganz gut unter dem Regime von Pinochet. Der hat sich da wohl auch Tipps geholt. Aber nachdem eine neue Regierung an der Macht war, wurde gegen die Kolonie vorgegangen. Der Gründer war jahrelang auf der Flucht. Ich finde das Ausmaß dieser Kolonie unglaublich und erschreckend. Man kann nur hoffen, dass es so etwas nie wieder geben wird.

Die Anschläge vom 3. Januar sind natürlich dem 2001 nachempfunden. Ich weiß noch, wie ungeheuerlich das war. Ich hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet, nachdem das erste Flugzeug in die Türme geflogen war. Der Sprecher versuchte daraus noch Sinn zu machen, als man im Bild im Hintergrund sah, wie die zweite Maschine in die Türme stürzte. Und ich dachte immer noch an Störungen in den Bordsystemen – magnetische Wellen oder so. Keiner hat sich in diesem Moment vorstellen können, das es sich um Attentate handelte. Das hat uns alle betroffen. Jeder ist schon mal geflogen. Ich wohne in Frankfurt und noch Monate später hatte ich ein unangenehmes Gefühl, wenn ich ein Flugzeug über einem der Hochhäuser sah. Das Attentat hat wirklich unser Leben und unsere Sichtweise verändert. Nie wieder denkt man zuerst an einen technischen Defekt, immer zuerst an ein Attentat, wenn etwas derartiges geschieht.

Scorpius Haus im Amazonas: ich habe während meines Studiums einmal einen Monat in genau so einem Haus verbracht. Dort habe ich auch zwei Schamanen kennengelernt und einen Medizinmann. Schamanen hielt ich vorher für Humbug. Aber einer hat uns erklärt, was es damit auf sich hat. Ein Medizinmann muss 15 Jahre in die Lehre gehen, bevor er eigenständig praktizieren darf. Und wir hatten einige Male diese Hilfe notwendig. Der nächste Arzt/Krankenhaus war ca. 2 Autostunden entfernt. Und wir wurden immer mit den Pflanzen des Waldes behandelt und es hat immer geholfen. Ein Schamane muss noch länger lernen. Es ist eine sehr verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe. Vor allem, weil er mit den Drogen, die konsumiert werden, richtig umgehen lernen muss. Ich denke, Schamanen sind so etwas wie Psychologen/Psychiater. Wenn die Seele krank ist, nicht der Körper, dann geht man zum Schamanen. Die zwei Schamanen waren ansonsten vollkommen normale Menschen. Nicht überdreht, wie man sich das oft vorstellt. Vielleicht etwas ernsthafter. Allerdings waren es auch echte Schamanen aus dem Volk der dort ansässigen Ureinwohner und keine nordamerikanischen Hippies.

So, nun ist das Nachwort fast so lange, wie ein Kapitel geworden.

Danke für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte!

Und wenn ihr mehr wollt: twitter, YouTube, demnächst Facebook und natürlich auch hier!

Alles Liebe,

Euer Pinguin3


End file.
